


Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Double Life, F/M, Hero Complex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 288,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota: Ya que por fin terminé mis exámenes-exposiciones de la escuela de arte, decidí que voy a comenzar a trabajar un proyecto muy especial. Este proyecto está inspirado en la serie francesa “Miraculous Ladybug” y también está basado en mi AU de dicha serie fusionado con el universo de “Dragon Ball”, “Miraculous Dragon Ball”, de ahí el nombre para este AU.Por ahora, este fanfic estará ambientado en la primera temporada de la serie “Miraculous Ladybug” y cuando tenga un espacio libre trabajaré en la segunda temporada. Pero no solo se tratará exclusivamente de eso, también incorporaré capítulos especiales, diálogos que se irán desarrollando en mi cabeza a medida que trabaje con los capítulos, humor y romance, ya saben, todo lo que surge en el mundo del espectáculo.“Dragon Ball” no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toei Animation. “Miraculous Ladybug” es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZAG Toons y Toei Animation, pero este fanfic y este AU son de MI propiedad.Aclaro que la pareja principal será Trunks x Gohan o Truhan, iré poniendo parejas al azar a medida que avance con el fanfic y también puede que haya un poco de Out of character. También voy avisando que algunos personajes NO están relacionados, por ej: Bra y Trunks no son hermanos, aunque en el anime original si lo son sin importar de que línea de tiempo sean.Bien, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que… ¡a trabajar!
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción a los actores y sus personajes

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Ya que por fin terminé mis exámenes-exposiciones de la escuela de arte, decidí que voy a comenzar a trabajar un proyecto muy especial. Este proyecto está inspirado en la serie francesa “Miraculous Ladybug” y también está basado en mi AU de dicha serie fusionado con el universo de “Dragon Ball”, “Miraculous Dragon Ball”, de ahí el nombre para este AU.  
Por ahora, este fanfic estará ambientado en la primera temporada de la serie “Miraculous Ladybug” y cuando tenga un espacio libre trabajaré en la segunda temporada. Pero no solo se tratará exclusivamente de eso, también incorporaré capítulos especiales, diálogos que se irán desarrollando en mi cabeza a medida que trabaje con los capítulos, humor y romance, ya saben, todo lo que surge en el mundo del espectáculo. 
> 
> “Dragon Ball” no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toei Animation. “Miraculous Ladybug” es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZAG Toons y Toei Animation, pero este fanfic y este AU son de MI propiedad. 
> 
> Aclaro que la pareja principal será Trunks x Gohan o Truhan, iré poniendo parejas al azar a medida que avance con el fanfic y también puede que haya un poco de Out of character. También voy avisando que algunos personajes NO están relacionados, por ej: Bra y Trunks no son hermanos, aunque en el anime original si lo son sin importar de que línea de tiempo sean. 
> 
> Bien, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que… ¡a trabajar!

Trunks Briefs/Lordbug: es el actor principal de la serie y tiene trece años de edad. Su madre es Bulma Briefs y debido a que fue criado por ella, adquirió gran parte de su personalidad, es un niño inteligente, servicial, creativo y a la hora de querer cumplir con sus objetivos posee mucha determinación.

Tiene cabello lila, ojos de color azul heredados de su madre y piel ligeramente bronceada. En _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ interpreta a su personaje bajo su mismo nombre, quien es el portador del miraculous de la mariquita y tiene a su kwami Tikki como acompañante y es quien lo ayuda a transformarse, también interpreta al héroe Lordbug que posee un arma secreta, el _“Lucky Charm”_ y una espada que ocasionalmente usa para pelear con sus enemigos. Está enamorado de Gohan, aunque éste ya esté comprometido con Videl fuera del show.

Son Gohan/Chat Noir: es el co-protagonista de la serie y tiene dieciocho años de edad. Su madre es Ox Satan Chi-chi y su padre Son Gokū (quien está sumido en un estado de coma en la serie por lo que no tiene mucha participación), cuando era niño demostraba tener un gran potencial para ser luchador de artes marciales antes que para actuar pero al crecer fue superando esa fase y ahora actúa en la serie _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ interpretando a un estudiante de dieciséis años bajo su mismo nombre, al héroe felino Chat Noir y es el portador del miraculous del gato negro, el cual contiene el poder de la destrucción denominado **“Cataclismo”** y un brazalete plateado de dónde saca todas sus armas y se comunica con Lordbug a través de él. Su kwami es un gato negro de ojos verdes brillantes llamado Plagg que lo acompaña a todas partes y lo ayuda a transformarse. Su súper mejor amiga (y prometida fuera de la serie) es Videl Satan y la única que ha tenido todos estos años ya que cuando era niño y su madre no lo dejaba salir a jugar, ella era la única niña que lo visitaba frecuentemente. Fuera de la serie comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por Trunks al grado de enamorarse de él y perder todo el interés en su prometida.

Gohan tiene el cabello negro en puntas con un pequeño mechón cayendo en su frente y cuando es Chat Noir un mechón largo cubre su ojo izquierdo, ojos negros brillantes y una sonrisa dulce y amable.

Son Goten/Lord WiFi/Kitsune: Es uno de los actores secundarios de la serie, es el hermano menor de Gohan, tiene catorce años e interpreta a un estudiante de secundaria bajo su mismo nombre que en el primer día de clases se convierte en amigo de Trunks.

Goten posee una personalidad entusiasta, es muy astuto como un zorro y muy inteligente, suele documentar los hechos de su héroe favorito, Lordbug, con su tablet y postearlos en su página web que contiene las noticias más recientes del mencionado. Cuando no está ocupado con su página web, suele ayudar a Trunks a darle consejos para intentar enamorar a Gohan y superar a Videl en lo que él se proponga hacer.

Goten tiene cabello alborotado largo hasta los hombros color negro, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y una sonrisa encantadora que desmaya a todos sus fans. 

Bra Briefs/Balloon Girl/Kame-Midori: Es una de las actrices secundarias de la serie, en “Miraculous Dragon Ball” es la primera amiga de verdad que Gohan tiene en mucho tiempo. Tiene quince años, una personalidad, activa, revoltosa y alegre como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, siempre está de buen humor y le gusta ayudar a su amigo, Gohan a saber más del mundo exterior y a que aprenda a tratar con otras personas.

Tiene cabello celeste que recoge con una diadema roja, un cuerpo pálido y delgado y hermosos ojos celestes, por un tiempo tuvo un crush por Trunks, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común con Goten que con él así que luego de ver lo compatibles que eran deciden volverse novios dentro y fuera de la serie. Fuera de la serie, ella sabe que Trunks está enamorado de Gohan y junto con Goten hace lo posible para que ellos queden juntos. 

Satan Videl/Nega-bug/Queen Bee/Queen Wasp: Es una de las antagonistas principales de la serie, tiene dieciocho años. Interpreta a una estudiante de secundaria de clase alta bajo su mismo nombre que es la hija del gobernador de Tokio y famoso luchador de artes marciales Mark Satan. Dentro y fuera la serie Videl es extremadamente caprichosa, consentida, arrogante, presumida y snob, piensa que toda gira en torno a ella y que todo el mundo la quiere solo por ser la hija del gobernador de Tokio, a menudo maltrata a las personas, especialmente a Trunks y a su mejor amiga Erasa a quien considera su sirvienta personal. Está enamorada de Gohan desde la infancia, pero éste no parece mostrar el más mínimo interés por ella o que la vea más allá de ser solo su súper mejor amiga. 

Tiene cabello largo oscuro recogido en dos coletas y ojos azul claro, es la prometida de Gohan fuera de la serie, pero luego de un tiempo comienza a serle infiel y esto hace que Gohan decida romper su compromiso con ella. Mantiene una fuerte rivalidad con Trunks tanto en sus personajes como compañeros de trabajo. 

Bulma Briefs: Es la madre de Trunks y una de las actrices secundarias de la serie _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_, a diferencia de Chi-chi, Bulma es una madre amorosa y cariñosa con su hijo Trunks. En la serie interpreta a una científica que trabaja en una importante industria de tecnología japonesa llamada “Corporación Capsula” donde usualmente Trunks la ayuda con sus proyectos y a sugerir nuevas ideas y diseños para el logo de la empresa.

Tiene cabello largo celeste recogido en una coleta, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color.

Ox Satan Chi-chi/Dark Butterfly/La coleccionista: Es la antagonista principal de la serie, una popular luchadora de artes marciales, diseñadora, actriz y madre de Gohan, es una mujer estricta, ortodoxa y muy sobreprotectora con su hijo, lo que la ha obligado a mantenerlo recluido en su casa desde su nacimiento hasta la adolescencia cuando ella permite que vaya a la escuela en compañía de Yamcha y su conductor personal. En “Miraculous Dragon Ball” interpreta a la villana Dark Butterfly portadora del miraculous de la polilla que le otorga el poder de darle a las victimas akumatizadas el poder de vengarse contra quienes los hirieron y convertirlas en sus fieles seguidores, a quienes normalmente usa para obtener los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir y así conceder su mayor deseo. El kwami que la acompaña se asemeja a una mariposa de color lila de nombre Nooroo, quien, a pesar de estar bajo el control de un alma negativa, éste tiene que obedecer las órdenes de Chi-chi sin cuestionar.

Tiene cabello color negro recogido en un rodete, piel ligeramente rosada, labios rojo suave y ojos del mismo color. 

Mark Satan/ Satan-man: Es uno de los personajes secundarios de relleno menos importantes de la serie, es actor, luchador de artes marciales, ex suegro de Gohan (fuera de la serie) y padre de Videl. En _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ interpreta al gobernador de Tokio bajo su mismo nombre y más adelante al villano akumatizado _“Satan-man”_ que fue influenciado negativamente por Dark Butterfly tras ser despreciado por su hija y su esposa, Miguel Satan y ser considerado un hombre patético y débil.

Su personalidad es dura, accesible y manipuladora, aunque a veces tiende a cometer errores debido a su torpeza como líder de Tokio, suele enfadarse cuando alguien perjudica su vida o la de su hija, pero después se calma gracias al amor que éste tiene por ella haciendo que a veces la consienta en demasía. Llega a conclusiones apresuradas de las situaciones y demanda que la gente actúe en contra de la ley, pero cuando se da cuenta de sus errores, intenta aprender de ellos, justificar sus acciones y hacer las paces con la gente que hirió.

Tiene una melena de color negro peinada al estilo afro, ojos azules casi llegando a gris y un largo bigote que recorre la parte superior de sus labios, su piel es de color blanca mestiza.

Yamcha/Catalizador/Kujaku: Es un actor y otro de los antagonistas de la serie. En “Miraculous Dragon Ball” interpreta al asistente de Chi-chi, él es quien se ocupa de organizar horarios, contratos, eventos y cuidar de Gohan constantemente. Su personalidad en la serie es seria, fría, distante y formal aunque fuera de ésta es todo lo contrario y es muy diligente a la hora de hacer su trabajo como asistente de Chi-chi, a quien le guarda cierto respeto y admiración. Tiene cabello largo y alborotado hasta los hombros color negro, piel bronceada y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla. Es akumatizado en Catalizador, un villano con la misión de aumentar los poderes de Dark Butterfly. Más adelante se adueña del miraculous del [pavo real](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pavo_cristatus) (propiedad de Gokū), transformándose en Kujaku, un villano con el poder de crear aliados para los villanos akumatizados que obedecen a Dark Butterfly, para ello utiliza piezas de su abanico como si fueran dardos para establecer un enlace mental con una persona que está pasando por una gran desesperación; muy similar a Dark Butterfly con los akumas. 

Irán apareciendo más personajes conforme pasen los capítulos.


	2. Climática

Una nueva temporada de trabajo había comenzado en los estudios Toei en Japón y con ello la grabación del primer capítulo de la nueva serie de dicha producción titulada _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_, la cual estaba co-producida con el creador de _“Miraculous Ladybug”_, Thomas Astruc. Toriyama-san había tenido la grandiosa idea de rehacer la serie del dibujante Francés desde el comienzo pero fusionando el universo de _“Miraculous Ladybug”_ con los personajes de su saga de mangas y gracias a esa idea fue que surgió _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_.

Tomo mucho tiempo y trabajo el organizar un casting y seleccionar a los actores que aparecerían en la serie pero finalmente lograron encontrar a las personas que interpretarían a los personajes de la serie y eran las mismas personas que le habían dado vida a los personajes de _“Dragon Ball”_ durante su producción. Todos se encontraban trabajando en el primer episodio de la serie y había mucho trabajo que hacer pues debían armar los sets que se usarían en el episodio, además de que algunas escenas se grabarían fuera del set en las calles de Japón, había que organizar el vestuario de todos los personajes, hacer que memorizaran sus diálogos, las expresiones, etc. 

Las cámaras se encendieron al igual que las luces amarillas de los reflectores simulando la luz del día y la filmación del primer episodio de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ comenzó. Las cámaras proyectaron la entrada de un edificio perteneciente a un estudio de televisión, había pancartas y letreros con imágenes de dos hermosas chicas colocadas en la entrada del estudio.

-¡Bienvenidos a la gran final del concurso de Tokyo TV!-anunció el presentador del concurso-¡hoy podrás elegir quien será nuestra nueva presentadora del clima en nuestro canal!-

Una limosina se detuvo frente a la entrada del estudio, de ésta salieron las dos chicas finalistas del concurso: una chica que no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años con cabello lima y ojos azules. Usaba una diadema de color naranja con adornos blanco y rosa, una sombrilla rosada con corazones blancos y un vestido del mismo color que los adornos de la diadema quien saludaba al público mandándoles besos. La segunda chica tenía cabello morado, ojos celestes, boina blanca y lentes de marco rojo, vestía una capa amarilla con detalles blancos y pompones de peluche blancos, ésta caminaba saludando al público con timidez. 

-Al inicio de este concurso, más de 1.600 personas habían sido elegidas para participar-habló el presentador-pero gracias a su ayuda y a sus votos, queridos espectadores, este concurso llegó a la final con solo dos bellas participantes-extendió sus manos hacia las puertas en los costados del set en el que se llevaba a cabo el programa-¡así que démosle la bienvenida a nuestras dos finalistas!-ambas chicas entraron por los lados opuestos del set-a mi derecha tenemos a Brianne De Chateu y a mi izquierda está Sous-Roasue ¿Quién será la ganadora? ¡ustedes eligen!-agregó el presentador señalando hacia el público-la primera opción es Brianne y la segunda es Sous ¡las llamadas no tendrán sobrecargo!-

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, una de las industrias de ciencia y tecnología más importantes de todo Tokio, un preadolescente de cabellos lilas que no pasaba los trece años de edad corría por los pasillos de su casa persiguiendo a una niña rubia de aproximadamente nueve años de edad que jugaba con uno de los robots-radar que él estaba diseñando para la empresa de su madre.

-¡Marrón! ¡regresa aquí y devuélveme ese robot! Esto no es divertido-la regaño Trunks entrando a la sala de estar.

-Pero ¡yo también quiero ser una científica!-protestó la niña sujetado el robot de unos cables que sobresalían de él, Trunks se acercó corriendo a ella y estuvo a punto de atraparla pero Marrón saltó del sofá donde estaba parada e hizo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas se chocara contra éste.

-¡Aún no está terminado! ¿y si lo rompes?-dijo Trunks buscando a la menor por la cocina, escuchó unas risas debajo de la mesa y fue a buscarla pero otra vez logró escapar e hizo que el preadolescente se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa-¡ouch! mi cabeza…-salió de la mesa y volvió a buscar a la niña-Marrón, hablo en serio, devuélveme el robot, eso no es un juguete-

Trunks salió de la cocina y miró alrededor buscando a Marrón y la encontró escondida detrás de una cortina, o eso era lo que creía él ya que apenas corrió la cortina, la niña no estaba allí, solo vio al robot detrás de la cortina, desvió la mirada al escuchar su teléfono sonar y vio a Marrón con su teléfono en la mano marcando el número del estudio de televisión.

-Voy a votar por Sous-Roasue-exclamó la pequeña rubia a punto de llamar al estudio.

-¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!-dijo Trunks parándose detrás de ella y le quitó el teléfono pero al hacerlo, ella le quitó el robot y siguió jugando con él, el preadolescente suspiró derrotado-maldición, no quería ser niñero de esa niña problemática otra vez ¿por qué le dije a Krillin que me ocuparía de cuidar a Marrón hoy?-de repente, Tikki salió de su escondite en el bolsillo de la camisa que el chico de cabellos lilas llevaba puesta ese día-¡escóndete, Tikki! Recuerda que nadie puede verte-

-No te preocupes, ella no va a verme-respondió Tikki-aunque he pensado que si puedes cuidar a Marrón solo por hoy, serás capaz de mantener a cualquier villano bajo control sin problema alguno-

En eso alguien toca la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula, Tikki vuelve a esconderse en el bolsillo de la camisa de Trunks, éste salió de la sala dejando a Marrón corriendo por ahí, caminó por el pasillo y fue a ver quien tocó la puerta. Abrió encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con su amigo de la escuela, Goten. El chico de cabellos negros al ver a Trunks parado frente a él, no pudo contener más su risa y estalló a carcajadas.

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san llevando una mano/pinza a su frente-Goten ¿qué rayos fue todo eso?-

-Jajajaja, l-lo siento mucho. Es que fue algo repentino y al ver la cámara filmándome simplemente me eche a reír-respondió Goten mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

-No me importa, no puedes reírte frente a la cámara. O te tomas este trabajo con seriedad o tendré que buscar un reemplazo y eso que apenas comenzamos a filmar el primer episodio-respondió el robot-muy bien ¡todos vuelvan a sus posiciones! Miraculous Dragon Ball, escena dos, toma dos ¡acción!-

Otra vez ambos adolescentes volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, Goten desvió la mirada hacia Toriyama-san quien lo observaba seriamente. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo, se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a tocar la falsa puerta que daba acceso a la supuesta Corporación Capsula, Trunks caminó por el pasillo y fue a ver quien tocó la puerta. Abrió encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con su amigo de la escuela, Goten.

-¿Goten?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer que su amigo estuviera allí parado en la puerta de su casa-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡Tengo grandes noticias para ti!-exclamó Goten con emoción mientras sacaba su tablet-¿adivina quién se está tomando fotos en Harajuku?-acercó la pantalla de su tablet al rostro de su amigo-¡mira!-

El preadolescente de cabellos lilas observó la pantalla con detenimiento y pudo ver a Gohan en la fotografía que el chico de cabellos oscuros le mostró en su tablet. Al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su compañero de clase (y amor secreto) en la fotografía.

-¡No puede ser! ¿le están tomando fotografías a Gohan? ¿en Harajuku? ¿y ahora mismo?-preguntó Trunks con emoción desviando la mirada por un segundo de la tablet para ver a Goten. 

-Así es, justo mientras estábamos aquí conversando.

-Oh, dioses ¡qué nervios! ¿qué debería decirle cuando lo vea allí?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mirando a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no actúas como haces normalmente?-sugirió Goten y al instante comenzó a imitar las expresiones de su amigo cuando quería hablar con Gohan molestando un poco al menor.

-Hey ¡ya basta!-protestó Trunks, en eso sintió algo colarse entre sus piernas y pudo ver a Marrón debajo de él aferrándose a su jean celeste.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la niña rubia viendo a Goten con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Goten al ver a Marrón entre las piernas del preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¡Oh, vaya! Me olvidé de este pequeño inconveniente-dijo Trunks golpeándose la frente con la mano, se había olvidado por completo que Marrón seguía en su casa-ella es Marrón, es la hija de unos amigos de mi mamá. Se supone que hoy seré su niñero-al instante Trunks recordó que no podía salir y mucho menos ir a Harajuku a ver a Gohan, pues estaba cuidando a Marrón ese día-olvide que hoy no voy a poder salir-

-Déjame ver si adivino ¿este es otro favor del cual estoy seguro que “no pudiste negarte”?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a su amigo con suspicacia.

-¿Qué? ¡no! yo simplemente… no pude…-admitió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas bajando la cabeza avergonzado-negarme… tienes razón-

-Y ¿cuál es el problema con ello? Después de todo, tienes a un buen amigo frente a ti que puede ayudarte-dijo Goten encogiéndose de hombros. Marrón salió de entre las piernas de Trunks y fue corriendo a la sala de estar, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas quiso decir algo para detenerla pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que otra vez la cerró y volvió a ver a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Goten. Pero se supone que ella es mi responsabilidad-dijo Trunks con las manos colocadas en su cintura-además, me sentiría culpable si te dejara todo el trabajo a ti, ella… ella es un angelito-de repente escuchó un ruido venir de la sala de estar y rápidamente corrió hacia allí con Goten siguiéndolo, al llegar a la sala, encontró a Marrón corriendo con un par de sartenes en las manos a la vez que las golpeaba haciendo ruido-Marrón, no. Ya basta ¡devuélveme eso!-logra quitarle una de las sartenes pero a pesar de todo, la niña siguió corriendo-por favor, quédate quieta-

En un descuido, la pequeña de cabello rubio logró quitarle la sartén que hace poco había logrado arrebatarle de las manos y ambos comenzaron a tener una graciosa persecución desde el punto de vista de Goten quien solo se quedó apoyado contra la pared observando la escena. Escuchó un sonido de algo caer al suelo y vio a Trunks acercarse a él sujetando la muñeca de la niña para impedir que saliera corriendo.

-Jamás debes mostrar desesperación frente a un niño-dijo Goten viendo a su amigo y a la pequeña que hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre que aplicó su niñero en su muñeca-por suerte, sé cómo tratar con niños ya que tengo a mi sobrina viviendo conmigo-

-¡¿Y quién rayos eres tú?!-preguntó Marrón viendo al chico de cabellos oscuros con una expresión de molestia en el rostro ya que no pudo liberarse del agarre de su niñero.

-Yo soy un león mágico que habla del reino de Narnia disfrazado como un simple ser humano-respondió Goten arrodillándose frente a la pequeña-puedo cumplir cualquier deseo pero solo si te portas bien-añadió tocando la nariz de la niña con la punta de su dedo.

-Jajaja, nah, no te creo-exclamó Marrón incrédula pero luego puso una expresión de duda y observó al chico confundida-¿o quizás si?-

Goten se incorporó, cargó a Marrón en sus brazos, dio un par de vueltas con ella mientras se reían y la colocó en los hombros de Trunks.

-Sostenla bien para que no se caiga-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros a su amigo boquiabierto mientras colocaba sus manos en los tobillos de la niña-ahora, vamos todos a Harajuku-

-¡Yay! ¡vámonos!-exclamó la niña rubia entusiasmada.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Vamos para allá-dijo Trunks y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a caminar con Marrón sobre sus hombros.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Tokyo TV, las votaciones para elegir a la nueva presentadora del clima habían cerrado, por lo tanto, había llegado el momento de escoger a una ganadora. Las luces se encendieron al igual que las cámaras y el programa comenzó a rodar otra vez.

-Bien, queridos espectadores. La espera ha sido larga pero créanme que ha valido la pena porque ¡el momento finalmente ha llegado!-dijo el presentador del concurso-los resultados de las votaciones están justo aquí ¿quién será la nueva presentadora del clima para Tokyo TV?-Sous y Brianne observaban el porcentaje de votos con una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción recorriendo sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo- y nuestra nueva presentadora del clima es…-Brianne se mordió el labio inferior con la esperanza de llegar a ser la ganadora ¡por favor! Ella debía ganar, tenía el encanto, la belleza y la simpatía para ser la nueva presentadora del clima de Tokio TV pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que la gente había votado en mayoría por su contrincante-¡Sous-Roasue!-

-¡Oh! ¿qué? vaya ¡no puedo creer que gane!-exclamó la chica de cabellos morados y lentes rojos entusiasmada.

El presentador le aplaudió con alegría al igual que la gente del público y los encargados de la cámara, al parecer Tokyo TV tenía a su nueva presentadora del clima, el hombre que conducía el concurso desvió la mirada hacia Brianne quien apretaba su sombrilla con enojo y con fuerza.

-De verdad lo siento pero no has sido elegida, aunque podrías intentarlo otra vez el próximo año-Brianne murmuró algo entre dientes enfadada, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí-aw, oye no deberías molestarte por eso ¡solo has perdido por medio millón de votos!-

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san-muy bien, todos tomen un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos y cuando termine el descanso comenzamos con la escena de la akumatización-

Trunks depositó a Marrón en el suelo y ella se alejó corriendo hacia su padre, Krillin.

-¡Papi!-exclamó la pequeña saltando a los brazos de su padre, quien tenía casi la misma estatura que ella-¿me viste actuar allí? ¿cómo lo hice?-

-Lo hiciste bien, tesoro-le dijo Krillin abrazando a su hija mientras se reían.

-Debo reconocer que tu hija tiene un gran don para la actuación, igual que tú y su madre-comentó Bulma viendo la tierna escena entre padre e hija-estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa de Marrón si la viera-

-¿Ah? papi ¿a qué se refirió cuando dijo eso?-preguntó Marrón viendo a su padre con curiosidad.

-Uh… t-te lo diré cuando crezcas ¿por qué mejor no vas a jugar con Goten?-le dijo Krillin viendo al chico de cabellos oscuros sentado solo en una esquina del set, Marrón asintió, bajó de los brazos de su padre y fue corriendo hacia Goten para jugar con él, cuando vio que su hija estaba lejos de él, desvió la mirada hacia Bulma-¿por qué dijiste eso?-

-Lo siento, yo… no quise hacerlo, creí que ya le habías dicho lo que pasó con su madre-dijo Bulma encogiéndose de hombros, Lázuli (hermana de Lápis y la madre de Marrón) y ella habían sido amigas en el pasado, la había querido como si fuera una hermana pequeña y cuando ésta murió, gran parte de la vida de Bulma y Krillin se había ido con ella pero éste aún tenía a su hija.

-No, no se lo dije y aún no estoy listo para decírselo-respondió el hombre de baja estatura a la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Está bien, cuando estés listo se lo dirás.

* * *

Transcurridos los cinco minutos de descanso, todos los actores regresaron al set, ya que la mayoría había salido para estirar las piernas, descansar en sus camerinos o simplemente beber agua. Ahora tocaba grabar la escena de la akumatización y donde aparecía la villana Dark Butterfly, los encargados de los reflectores encendieron una luz purpura que iluminaba tenuemente el escondite de la villana, dos hombres detrás del escenario abrieron una caja liberando mariposas blancas que se posaron en el suelo y tenían una morada en el frasco para simular que la mariposa había sido hechizada por el akuma. Trunks y Gohan entraron al set unos segundos más tarde y se posicionaron detrás de Yamcha, Krillin y Bulma.

-Hasta que al fin llegan ¿dónde rayos estabas?-preguntó Videl molesta viendo a su prometido y a Trunks.

-Sentimos mucho el retraso pero tuvimos problemas para encontrar el…-dijo Trunks pero fue interrumpido por Videl.

-Disculpa, estaba preguntándole a mi novio no a ti.

-Shhh, cállense los dos y dejen de pelear-murmuró Bulma a ambos adolescentes-es el turno de Chi-chi de salir a escena-

Chi-chi subió por una escalera al set y se paró en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados usando un bello vestido purpura oscuro con detalles y bordados plateados, zapatos chatos de color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete dejando fuera dos mechones que cubrían sus oídos, llevaba puesto un antifaz de mariposa plateado que cubría sus ojos y parte de su rostro y en la parte superior de su vestido le habían colocado un broche de mariposa con unas delgadas alas de color plateado y una pequeña gema de amatista.

-Iniciando grabación de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_, escena cuatro, toma uno-dijo Toriyama-san-¡acción!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el lugar donde la mujer de cabellos oscuros se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana y frunció las cejas.

-Puedo percibir una energía muy poderosa, siento su ira crecer a cada segundo-dijo Dark Butterfly y enseguida abrió los ojos-necesito que traigas los miraculous para mi-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi-pronto no podrás ceder a la tentación-cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi pequeña mariposa ¡y esparce tu hechizo sobre ella!-

Brianne oprimió un botón en el pasillo del estudio y entró al elevador para ir a la planta baja y salir de allí. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, las cámaras captaron el interior del elevador y ella retrocedió quedando con la espalda apoyada contra la metálica pared mientras apretaba su sombrilla con fuerza.

-¡Este concurso no tiene sentido! Yo debería haber sido la presentadora del clima-dijo Brianne furiosa por haber perdido-¡ninguna chica tiene más belleza y carisma que yo! ella me arrebató mi oportunidad ¿cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?-

Con ayuda de unos efectos especiales, las luces del elevador se apagaron. Hubo un temblor y eso hizo que la chica de cabellos color lima cayera de rodillas al suelo, de pronto, a través de la rendija de la puerta, Brianne pudo ver una mariposa morada filtrarse y volar hacia ella. La chica retrocedió asustada e intentó apartar a la mariposa con su sombrilla pero solo hizo que ésta se introdujera en su sombrilla tiñéndola de color morado, al instante, las luces del elevador volvieron y Brianne (akumatizada) pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza hablarle.

-Es lo que querían decir, tú debiste ser la ganadora, por supuesto-habló Dark Butterfly penetrando la mente de la chica de cabellos color lima.

-Es verdad, yo debí ser la ganadora-dijo Brianne incorporándose del suelo del elevador.

-Climática, soy Dark Butterfly. Como mi presentadora del clima puedo darte la oportunidad de vengarte de todos aquellos que no votaron por ti pero con una condición, quiero que obtengas los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir para mi ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, Dark Butterfly-respondió la chica de cabellos color lima, al instante un aura color morada comenzó a rodearla.

-Perfecto ¡ahora demuéstrale a todos quien es la verdadera presentadora del clima!-ordenó la villana.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando a una chica de complexión obesa y piel gris, usaba un vestido rosa sin mangas, guantes anaranjados, un sombrero con forma de antena y su sombrilla tenía un diseño de flor rosa claro en las puntas y blanca en la parte superior y el mango con una bola rosada en la punta de la sombrilla. Climática comenzó a caminar del elevador sin borrar su sonrisa maligna, llegó la hora de vengarse de todos aquellos que no la habían considerado para ser la próxima presentadora del clima.

Harajuku es el vecindario más concurrido y famoso de Tokio por ser el punto de reunión de los Otakus, frikis y amantes de la moda vintage y lolita de todo el mundo llegando a contar con cientos de tiendas, maid cafés y boutiques prestigiosas. En la entrada al Santuario Meiji, una fotógrafa se encontraba trabajando en una sesión de fotos para una revista adolescente con uno de sus mejores modelos, quien era nada más y nada menos que Son Gohan. La chica se dedicaba a sacarle diferentes fotos al chico de cabellos oscuros, ya sea reclinando su cuerpo contra la columna de la entrada al santuario, sentado en un banco que había allí cerca o solo un primer plano de su rostro con una sonrisa dibujada en él.

-Fantástico, asombroso ¡sigue así! la cámara te adora, Gohan-dijo la fotógrafa sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Goten, Trunks y Marrón estaban escondidos detrás de la pared de un maid café observando la sesión de fotos que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar.

-Bien, este es el plan-dijo Trunks reuniendo a su amigo y a Marrón en el callejón donde estaban escondidos-vamos a simular que solo paseamos por aquí casualmente-

-¿Y luego qué?-preguntó Goten no muy convencido con el plan.

-Luego... ¡le preguntaré si quiere ir a comer un helado cuando termine su trabajo! Después nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre-respondió Trunks ya desviándose del tema. A pesar de estar interpretando a su personaje en ese preciso momento, Gohan hizo un esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas por lo que decía el preadolescente de cabellos lilas ¿de verdad estaba tan determinado a tener una vida junto a él o solo lo decía como parte de su personaje?

-Trunks.

-Adoptaremos a una niña o quizás dos, un gato no estaría mal.

-Trunks.

-¡Y un conejo! ¡me encantan los conejos!

-¡TRUNKS!-gritó Goten sacando a su amigo de su estado de ensoñación, éste reaccionó y desvió su mirada hacia él-creo que estás exagerando y te desviaste del plan original. Podríamos simplemente comenzar con que pasábamos de casualidad y le preguntamos si quiere ir con nosotros a comer helado-

-Jejeje… s-sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas rascándose la nuca avergonzado. La fotógrafa siguió sacándole fotos a Gohan pero ahora ya no estaba convencida, necesitaba cambiar algo del trabajo que estaba haciendo y de repente tuvo una idea.

-Está bien lo que haces pero ahora quisiera que veas a la cámara con ojos hambrientos-sugirió la chica mientras tomaba unas fotos de Gohan apoyado en la entrada de una boutique de ropa vintage. Goten, Marrón y Trunks salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a caminar simulando que pasaban por allí de casualidad.

-Muy bien… hagamos esto todos juntos… umm… solo paseamos tranquilamente-dijo Trunks apegándose al plan mientras caminaba a pasos de robot al otro lado de la calle-por simple casualidad-

-¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso si él ni siquiera te está observando?-preguntó Goten desviando la mirada hacia la boutique donde se encontraba Gohan, Trunks desvió la mirada disimuladamente al ver que Gohan no los estaba notando y detuvo su caminar.

-Oh, maldición ¡hay que intentarlo otra vez!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas empujando a su amigo y a Marrón para volver al callejón pero apenas lo hizo, el chico de cabellos oscuros notó esto y desvió la mirada para observarlos, al sentirse observado, Trunks dejó de empujar a Marrón y a Goten y saludó tímidamente a Gohan con un sonrojo en las mejillas, éste correspondió el saludo pero se topó con la fotógrafa que lo miraba seriamente y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir con su trabajo-¿viste eso?-añadió dándole un codazo a Goten-¡me acaba de saludar!-

-Por supuesto ¿cuál es el problema con eso? van a la escuela juntos, al menos deberías acercarte y decir “hola”-respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

Sous-Roasue salió del estudio despidiéndose de todas las personas en la tribuna y el presentador del concurso, cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al elevador cargando el premio que recibió por ser elegida la presentadora del clima, entró en este abrazando el premio y oprimió el botón para ir a la planta baja pero apenas llegó, se topó con una chica de complexión obesa y piel gris sujetando una sombrilla diseño de flor rosa claro en las puntas y blanca en la parte superior y el mango con una bola rosada en la punta de la sombrilla.

-Hola, soy Climática. La única que puede pronosticar el clima perfectamente y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-le dijo la villana con ira-¡observa como este extraño frente polar se dirige hacia dónde estás tú!-

Sous-Roasue comenzó a retroceder de vuelta al elevador aferrando fuertemente el premio, al instante una luz salió de la bola en la punta del paraguas de Clímatica y disparo contra el elevador congelando la puerta dejando a Sous encerrada en el elevador.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡ayuda! ¡alguien! ¡por favor ayúdenme! ¡por favor!-exclamó la chica de cabellos morados y lentes de marco rojo.

La fotógrafa le tomó un par de fotos más a Gohan con la mano detrás de la nuca y otra más sonriendo con nerviosismo. Trunks y Goten estaban frente a la tienda donde estaban realizando la sesión de fotos observando a Gohan, bueno, solo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas lo observaba al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al punto de hacerse grande y embobada.

-¡Bravo! ¡eso es lo que quería ver!-exclamó la fotógrafa emocionada-ahora, imagina que eres un pequeño bebé y tus padres están preparando un postre para ti, sonríe y mantén la mirada al frente ¡muy bien! y de pronto… ¡oh, vaya! Tu padre ha dejado caer el postre por accidente y estás sorprendido… pon una expresión de sorprendido, por favor-

Goten notó que su amigo observaba a su amor secreto y al verlo con la boca abierta rápidamente la cerró para evitar que le entrara un insecto dentro pero otra vez volvió a abrir su boca completamente hipnotizado. Marrón, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, comenzaba a aburrirse de observar a ese chico junto a su niñero y su amigo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una tienda que vendía productos con la imagen de Sous-Roasue, su participante del concurso favorita. Desvió la mirada hacia Trunks, quien contemplaba a aquel chico con una mirada típica de cualquier niño enamorado de su estrella favorita, se incorporó y comenzó a jalar la camisa del preadolescente.

-Trunks ¿me compras un globo de Sous-Roasue?-preguntó la niña de cabellos rubios jalando el brazo de su niñero pero éste no daba indicios de querer moverse de su lugar, seguía perdido en su mundo-¿Trunks? ¡Trunks!-

-¡AH!-gritó el chico de cabellos lilas saliendo de su trance y mirando a Marrón, su gritó desconcertó a la fotógrafa quien se volteó para ver a los dos chicos y a la niña que se encontraban allí cerca.

-¡Hey! ¡¿quién fue el que gritó?! ¿podrían permanecer tranquilos un momento?-preguntó la chica enfadada.

-¡Trunks, cómprame el globo de Sous-Roasue! Lo quiero, lo quiero ¡lo quiero!-protestó Marrón jalando del brazo de su niñero, Goten se dio cuenta de que los berrinches de la pequeña los estaban metiendo en problemas a ambos así que se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Ok, vamos pequeña. Yo lo compraré para ti-le dijo Goten queriendo calmarla.

-¡No! déjame en paz ¡quiero ir con Trunks!-respondió la niña rubia mientras se aferraba a la pierna izquierda del preadolescente de cabellos lilas. Trunks observó a Marrón y luego desvió la mirada hacia la fotógrafa quien permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Uh… no, voy a ir yo-dijo Trunks-se supone que soy yo quien la está cuidando después de todo-

Comenzó a caminar con Marrón aferrada a su pierna a la tienda que había visto la niña para poder comprarle el globo.

-Pero… ¡espera! ¿qué pasará con Gohan?-preguntó Goten incorporándose del suelo pero ya era tarde, su amigo ya se había ido directo a la tienda a comprarle a Marrón el dichoso globo.

Climática salió del estudio donde cientos de fans de Sous-Roasue esperaban ansiosos a que la chica de cabellos morados saliera del estudio. Pero al ver a la chica de complexión obesa y piel gris parada en su lugar, todos dejaron de gritar y la observaron atónitos ¿dónde estaba Sous? Climática permaneció con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro hasta que decidió abrir los ojos y elevar los brazos al cielo.

-¿Ustedes son los que votaron por Sous-Roasue?-preguntó la villana-entonces será mejor que todos se escondan porque la mayor tormenta de la que hayan oído está a punto de suceder en tan solo unos minutos-varios fans de la chica de cabellos morados retrocedieron con temor ante las palabras de Climática-que pena, parece que se les acabó el tiempo-

Sin perder un segundo, la chica de piel gris elevó su sombrilla al aire y con un ligero swing hizo que apareciera una fuerte ráfaga de viento que envió a todas aquellas personas lejos del estudio, una vez que el camino quedó despejado, Climática voló por la ciudad de Tokio sin dejar su sonrisa cínica.

Trunks terminó de pagar el globo y salió de la tienda tomando la mano de Marrón y ésta a su vez sostenía el globo que tenía estampado el rostro de Sous-Roasue.

-Listo ¿ya estás feliz? Ahora regresemos con Goten…-dijo Trunks pero dejo de hablar al ver que Marrón soltó su mano y corrió hacia un maid-monster café donde tenían un juego de tazas giratorias dentro del lugar.

-¡Trunks! ven aquí ¡es un juego de tazas giratorias!-exclamó Marrón con un brillo de emoción en los ojos al ver aquel juego, Trunks se acercó corriendo y tomó la muñeca de la niña alejándola del café.

-Oh, eso no. Iremos otro día ¡ahora debo volver con Gohan!-dijo Trunks caminando lejos de allí sin soltar la muñeca de la pequeña de cabellos rubios.

-Pero me dijiste que jugaríamos juntos-protestó la pequeña-no vas a romper tu promesa ¿o sí?-

-Oh, por favor. No me mires con ojos de cachorro, sabes que no me resisto a ellos-suplicó Trunks pero no hubo caso, la niña puso su mejor cara de cachorro triste y esto hizo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas cediera ante ella-agh… de acuerdo-

-¡Siii! ¡entremos!-exclamó Marrón entusiasmada y sin perder más tiempo corrió al café llevando a su niñero detrás de ella, Trunks solo miró al cielo rogando que por favor solo estuvieran ahí dentro por un rato.

Climática voló por las calles de Tokio observando con furia la publicidad impresa con el rostro de la chica que la había derrotado en el concurso. Se detuvo al ver uno de los globos como parte de la mercadería, frunció el ceño con furia y miro hacia abajo viendo que estaba flotando sobre Harajuku y un niño lloraba porque el globo se había escapado de sus manos, el hombre de la tienda se compadeció del niño y se acercó para ofrecerle otro. La villana descendió hacia ellos con la furia recorriendo su cuerpo. Gohan ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la sesión de fotos e incluso en algunas de ellas bostezaba producto del cansancio que sentía, la fotógrafa se detuvo un momento y se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando con frustración.

-No, no, no. luces como si hubieras comido demasiado postre-dijo la fotógrafa completamente irritada-¡sé enérgico! ¡sé más expresivo! Creo que necesito algo mejor, como…-desvió la mirada hacia Goten quien estaba sentado contra la pared de una tienda comiendo un sándwich-oh, ya sé ¡ese chico!-se acercó corriendo hacia el adolescente de cabellos alborotados-¡oye, jovencito! ¿quieres hacer de modelo extra por un rato?-

-¿Quién? ¿yo?-dijo Goten incrédulo.

-Sí, saldrías como compañero de Gohan en las fotos.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Goten incorporándose del suelo donde estaba sentado-s-sería un honor jajajaja pero… no puedo porque… ¡creo que soy alérgico a este sándwich!-a partir de ese punto, todos los actores incluyendo Toriyama-san se estaban riendo bajito de la ocurrencia del adolescente-pero ¡espere! conozco al chico perfecto para ser su compañero ¡iré a buscarlo ahora mismo!-el adolescente de cabellos alborotados corrió por el vecindario buscando a Trunks a quien no había visto en un largo rato y finalmente lo encontró dentro de un maid-monster café haciendo fila para subir a las tazas giratorias con Marrón, entró corriendo al café y se acercó a su amigo con la respiración agitada-ne… necesitan un chico para ser el compañero de Gohan-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿hablas en serio?!-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado.

-Oye, ¿ese chico te gusta o qué?-preguntó Marrón con curiosidad parada cerca de la entrada al juego de las tazas voladoras, Trunks sintió que un fuerte sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y que al instante había olvidado su línea con semejante pregunta ¿qué debía decirle a Marrón?

-Oh, n-no. Él no me… la verdad me gustaría que pensara eso de mí p-pero… no, no me gusta-respondió Trunks intentando mantenerse firme con su personaje, a pesar de recuperar la compostura, su sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro y eso era malo. Gohan notó esto y dejo de lado su interpretación y entró en el falso café para ayudar a su compañero.

-Trunks-dijo Gohan colocando una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente de cabellos lilas sobresaltándolo, éste se dio la vuelta para ver al joven de cabellos oscuros mirándolo con preocupación-Trunks ¿te encuentras bien?-

-U-Uh… y-yo… yo…-tartamudeó el menor, el sonrojo de su rostro se hizo más fuerte y sintió sus piernas temblar-¡tengo que salir a tomar aire!-el adolescente de cabellos lilas empujó a Gohan a un lado y salió corriendo del set bajo la confundida mirada de Goten y la curiosa mirada de los demás actores pero sobre todo, de Toriyama-san. Una vez afuera, Trunks se recargó contra la pared del set respirando entrecortadamente, aferró una mano con fuerza a la camiseta blanca con el logo de la Corporación Capsula que llevaba debajo de su camisa y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho-_q-que…_ _¡¿qué me está pasando?! ¿por qué me siento así?_-

Gohan ahora vestido como Chat Noir corría por los pasillos de Tokyo TV sosteniendo la muñeca de Lordbug mientras usaba una cámara de visión nocturna en la cabeza para filmar todo en primer plano en completa oscuridad, como el héroe de cabellos lilas era incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, ahora el héroe felino sería su guía y lo ayudaría a atrapar a Climática. Chat Noir abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a correr por las escaleras con su compañero detrás.

-Déjame ir, puedo seguir desde aquí solo-dijo Lordbug pero enseguida ambos héroes se detuvieron al ver a Climática a mitad de trayecto en las escaleras de emergencia y arrojó un extinguidor hacia Lordbug.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó el héroe felino pero ya era tarde, el extinguidor golpeo la cabeza de Lordbug haciendo que retrocediera por el dolor, Chat Noir se acercó y volvió a tomar a su compañero-bueno, puedes seguir aferrándote a mí-

Sin perder más tiempo, lo ayudó a incorporarse y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea del estudio de televisión, una vez allí, apagó la cámara de visión nocturna y abrió la puerta saliendo con Lordbug a la azotea sin soltar su mano. Climática flotaba a unos metros de ellos observándolos con una sonrisa cínica, afuera el clima era helado y el cielo estaba cubierto de unas nubes oscuras.

-¡Pero qué estúpidos! todo está saliendo acorde a mi plan-exclamó la chica obesa de piel gris, abrió su sombrilla y con el poder que irradió de ella invocó un tonado que rodeó el edificio e impedía que ambos héroes pudieran escapar, al instante escuchó la voz de Dark Butterfly hablar dentro de su mente.

-El momento ha llegado ¡toma los miraculous ahora, Climática!-ordenó Dark Butterfly.

-¡Se ven como ratones en una trampa!-exclamó Climática con tono burlón al ver acorralados a los héroes-se acabó la diversión, bakas-

-¡Nosotros vamos a…!-exclamó Lordbug pero al ver que Chat Noir seguía sosteniendo su mano y le sonreía nerviosamente, enseguida se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró un poco molesto, luego desvió la mirada hacia Climática-¡la diversión apenas comienza, apestosa!-

-Pff… jajajaja-Gohan no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por lo que dijo Trunks al igual que Brianne disfrazada de la villana, Climática, éste se dio cuenta de que se estaban riendo de él y lo observó enfadado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿qué dije ahora?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su compañero de trabajo enfadado, éste no podía responder ya que la expresión que ponía Trunks lo hacía reír en demasía-¡Gohan!-

-Oh, lo siento. Es que… te equivocaste de línea, debías decir “¡la diversión apenas comienza, Climática!” y dijiste “apestosa” por error jajaja-respondió Gohan sin dejar de reír.

-Agh, como sea. Comencemos de nuevo-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas frustrado. Otra vez volvieron a retomar sus anteriores posiciones y a rehacer la escena donde se quedaron, Chat Noir salió con Lordbug a la azotea sin soltar su mano. Climática flotaba a unos metros de ellos observándolos con una sonrisa cínica, afuera el clima era helado y el cielo estaba cubierto de unas nubes oscuras.

-¡Pero qué estúpidos! todo está saliendo acorde a mi plan-exclamó la chica obesa de piel gris, abrió su sombrilla y con el poder que irradió de ella invocó un tonado que rodeó el edificio e impedía que ambos héroes pudieran escapar, al instante escuchó la voz de Dark Butterfly hablar dentro de su mente.

-El momento ha llegado ¡toma los miraculous ahora, Climática!-ordenó Dark Butterfly.

-¡Se ven como ratones en una trampa!-exclamó Climática con tono burlón al ver acorralados a los héroes-se acabó la diversión, bakas-

-¡Nosotros vamos a…!-exclamó Lordbug pero al ver que Chat Noir seguía sosteniendo su mano y le sonreía nerviosamente, enseguida se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró un poco molesto, luego desvió la mirada hacia Climática-¡la diversión apenas comienza, Climática! _¡Lucky Charm!_-

Lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una toalla de baño.

-Grandioso, vamos a morir pero al menos estaremos secos-comentó Chat Noir con sarcasmo, Lordbug se puso en posición de ataque al igual que el héroe felino.

-¿En serio se te ocurre ser sarcástico en un momento como este?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras enroscaba la toalla alrededor de la manga de su traje.

-¡Ráfagas de granizo!-exclamó Climática abriendo su paraguas en forma de flor, la luz de la bola en la punta se iluminó y del cielo comenzaron a caer enormes bloques de granizo, Chat Noir rápidamente tomó a su compañero posicionándolo debajo de él, sacó su vara metálica de su brazalete plateado y comenzó a girarlo sobre ellos para evitar que el granizo les cayera encima.

-Ahora ¿cómo planeas capturar al akuma?-preguntó el héroe felino sin dejar de mover su vara metálica-¡haz algo pronto, se me están durmiendo los brazos!-

Lordbug miró alrededor de la azotea, observó los tubos del sistema de ventilación del estudio, uno de los ventiladores, luego el letrero instalado en el borde de la azotea y finalmente observó su brazo con la toalla enroscada alrededor de él.

-Bien ¿ves aquel letrero de allí en frente? ¡usa tu cataclismo para destruirlo!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero señalando el letrero frente a ellos.

-¡Lo tengo!-habló Chat Noir con determinación, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete_**-¡cataclismo!**__-_observó a Climática_-_¡oye, princesa helada! apuesto que no puedes alcanzarme_-_

La villana cerró su sombrilla molesta ante el apodo del héroe felino quien comenzó a correr hacia ella con su mano cerrada en un puño, enseguida la chica de piel gris disparó rayos rosados de su paraguas contra Chat Noir pero éste comenzó a esquivarlos con agilidad llegando al letrero, se deslizó cerca de este y con su cataclismo oxidó las vigas haciendo que se desprendieran y el letrero comenzara a caer encima de Climática, quien abrió su sombrilla rápidamente y destruyó el letrero creando un agujero por el cual escapar pero no se dio cuenta de que Lordbug se había adelantado un paso antes que ella y había lanzado su yo-yo enroscando la cuerda alrededor de su tobillo para impedir que escapara volando. El héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a correr pasando por debajo del letrero, colocó la cuerda alrededor de uno de los tubos, llegó a una de las antenas de la estación, dio un salto y una voltereta hasta llegar al ventilador, abrió la toalla sobre el ventilador y comenzó a volar a la vez que la cuerda jalaba a Climática llevándola nuevamente al suelo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo, la villana gritó y al llegar a la antena, ésta golpeó su muñeca dejando caer su sombrilla, Chat Noir tomó la sombrilla de un salto y se la arrojó a Lordbug quien la tomó y observó a Climática caer con un golpe seco al suelo y estaba por incorporarse el héroe de cabellos lilas quebró su sombrilla.

-¡Sal ya de ahí, malvado akuma!-exclamó Lordbug arrojando la sombrilla al suelo y el akuma salió volando de la sombrilla, Lordbug abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-tu reinado acaba aquí ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡Hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!- tomó la toalla y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La toalla se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo Tokio reparando el daño ocasionado en las calles de la ciudad por Climática. El cielo volvió a ser azul y la barrera de hielo donde Goten y Marrón quedaron atrapados se evaporó dejando libre la puerta del café para que pudieran salir.

-Y entonces, el príncipe derrotó al dragón de tres cabezas y beso a la princesa despertándola de su sueño eterno-dijo Goten terminando de contarle su historia a la pequeña niña, salieron del juego de las tazas giratorias, cargó a Marrón en sus brazos y caminaron a la salida del café.

-¿Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre?-preguntó la pequeña de cabellos rubios viendo a Goten con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, hasta que tuvieron a una niñita como tú que los volvió locos a todos-respondió Goten haciendo reír a la niña.

El aura morada que transformó a Climática desapareció dejando ver otra vez a Brianne que estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la azotea sin entender que estaba pasando y cómo había llegado ahí.

-¿Uh? Pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó Brianne confundida.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir chocando puños al mismo tiempo aliviados de haber derrotado a Climática.

-¡Increíble! Buen trabajo, chicos. Lo hicieron bien esta vez-comento Toriyama-san aplaudiendo a ambos adolescentes, Trunks y Gohan se llevaron la mano a la nuca avergonzados mientras se reían nerviosamente-solo nos queda grabar el final del episodio y todos podrán irse a casa-

-Entendido-dijo Trunks, Toriyama-san asintió al ver que el chico había comprendido lo que acababa de decirles, se levantó de su silla de director y abandonó el set un momento para ir al baño. Trunks lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándolo.

-Oye ¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó una voz familiar, el adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada y pudo ver que Gohan estaba parado detrás de él sonriéndole como lo había hecho antes.

-¿Eh? um… s-sí, yo… m-me siento mejor, quiero decir, ya estoy bien-respondió Trunks un poco nervioso.

-De acuerdo, me alegra que ahora estés un poco mejor. Creí que te había dado un ataque de fiebre o algo así porque tenías las mejillas muy rojas-dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros, ante ese comentario, Trunks no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rosa-¿ves? a eso es a lo que me refería, solo que antes estabas más rojo y probablemente te hubiera confundido con una manzana jajajaja-

-Jejeje-se rió Trunks entre nervioso y avergonzado, en eso sintió a Gohan acercarse a su oído, pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozar su piel haciéndolo estremecer.

-Y si fueras una manzana, probablemente serías la manzana con cabellos lilas más linda que haya visto en mi vida-susurró Gohan en su oído, Trunks se quedó mudo por las palabras que acababa de susurrarle el adolescente de cabellos oscuros ¿acaso… acaso eso había sido un halago?

-¡Gohan!

-Agh, no puede ser-suspiró Gohan con frustración separándose de Trunks quien permaneció allí estático por lo que le acababan de decir pero enseguida reaccionó al ver a Videl abalanzándose sobre Gohan y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Gohan! ¿cuánto tiempo te falta para terminar? ¿podemos volver a casa? me estoy aburriendo aquí-protestó la chica de largos cabellos oscuros recogidos en dos coletas.

-Videl, ya lo hablamos. No me gusta que me abraces de esa forma-le dijo Gohan separando a su prometida unos centímetros lejos de él-no me falta mucho para terminar, si quieres ve yendo a casa, yo iré después-

-¿Y dejarte solo con ese rarito?-dijo Videl viendo a Trunks con asco-ni en sueños te dejaré aquí solo para que te acosen chicos como él, esperaré a que termines y nos vamos juntos a casa, amor-

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres…

-¡Siii! ¡sabía que me entenderías, Gohan!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros, atrajo el rostro del adolescente hacia ella y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla molestando un poco a Trunks, enseguida se separó de él y comenzó a caminar no sin antes dar una última mirada a Gohan y le sonrió coquetamente, Gohan la saludó con la mano sonriendo forzosamente, cuando Videl se fue, el chico se recargó contra una pared del set y suspiró con frustración, Trunks lo observó preocupado pero decidió no interferir en su relación con esa chica y preguntarle que estaba pasando.


	3. Un cumpleaños desastroso

El sol se asomaba lentamente por los edificios, casas antiguas y templos budistas de la ciudad de Kyoto, Japón. Un chico de cabellos oscuros dormía cómodamente en su cama en su habitación cuando de pronto la alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se refregó los ojos un poco soñoliento, tomó su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y vio que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-_Oh vaya, que sorpresa. Hoy es mi cumpleaños_-pensó Gohan-_espero que Videl o Goten lo hayan recordado_-al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al recibir una llamada del estudio donde estaban produciendo la serie _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_. Sin dudarlo siquiera atendió la llamada y Toriyama-san contestó del otro lado de la línea.

-Gohan, que bueno que estás despierto. Escucha, necesito que vengas al estudio en dos horas, necesitamos filmar el siguiente episodio-habló Toriyama-san desde el teléfono, Gohan solo escuchó ecos en su cabeza ya que aún seguía dormido-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan! ¿me estás escuchando o no?-

-Eh… s-sí, lo escucho. Toriyama-san-respondió Gohan cubriéndose la boca para reprimir un sonoro bostezo debido al sueño que tenía.

-Bien, si me escuchaste, entonces te quiero ver en el estudio en dos horas ¿entendido?

-P-Pero… Toriyama-san, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿no podría ir otra persona a tomar mi lugar?-preguntó Gohan esperando que el director le diera un día libre.

-Lo siento pero no podemos, no contamos con un reemplazo para grabar el episodio así que tienes que ir tú.

-De acuerdo, me cambiaré e iré al estudio enseguida.

Un rato más tarde, Gohan salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobús a esperar la línea 17 que era una de las tres líneas de autobús que podía llevarlo hasta Tokio. Hubiera elegido viajar en su auto pero hoy no estaba de humor para ir hasta Tokio en auto y menos sabiendo que debía ir a trabajar en su cumpleaños, observó su teléfono celular para controlar la hora y revisar su casilla de mensajes y los contactos, se le hizo extraño que nadie lo hubiera llamado por su cumpleaños, ni siquiera su prometida se había molestado en llamarlo esa mañana para felicitarlo pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, quizás Videl estaba preparándole una sorpresa especial como le había hecho a ella el año pasado por su cumpleaños y por esa razón no quería llamarlo.

-Gohan ¡Gohan!-el joven de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada al ver que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia él y era nada menos que su hermano, Goten. Éste dejó de correr al ver a su hermano parado y se detuvo un momento para respirar al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas-aquí estás… creí que te irías sin mi-

-Y yo creí que te irías al estudio con mamá y papá-respondió Gohan viendo a su hermano aún con las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar su respiración, cuando se calmó, Goten volvió a elevar su mirada para ver a Gohan.

-Claro que no, además, no quería irme sin darte esto-dijo Goten acercándole una bolsa de una tienda de donas, al sentir el dulce aroma de aquella bolsa, el estómago de Gohan no pudo evitar rugir de hambre-estoy seguro de que volviste a salir de casa sin desayunar ¿no es así?-

-Yo… tienes razón, me conoces tan bien, Goten-dijo Gohan riendo nerviosamente, Goten rió con él y rápidamente le arrojó la bolsa golpeando su pecho, Gohan atrapó la bolsa antes de que cayera al suelo-no era necesario que hicieras eso pero gracias-

-No hay de que, ¡oh! me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños, Gohan.

-Gracias, Goten. al menos tú si lo recordaste-dijo Gohan sonriendo, en eso llegó el autobús que los llevaría a Tokio, Goten subió primero y el joven de cabellos oscuros lo siguió después, pero antes de poner siquiera otro pie en la puerta del autobús, sacó su teléfono para chequear si tenía alguna llamada de Videl pero aún seguía sin recibir nada-_qué extraño… ¿por qué no me habrá llamado aún?_-

-¡Gohan, ya vámonos!-lo llamó Goten sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Gohan guardó su teléfono en su chaqueta, enseguida subió al autobús y fue a tomar asiento junto a su hermano menor.

* * *

Dos horas de viaje más tarde Gohan y Goten se bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a correr hacia el estudio, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos de la parada donde se bajaron. Al entrar en el estudio, pasaron sus identificaciones por un escáner similar al de las estaciones de metro y se dirigieron hacia el set donde se grababa la serie _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_. Dentro del estudio, todos estaban ocupados preparándose para grabar el segundo episodio de la serie, Bra se encontraba frente a un espejo probándose su traje para su papel de villana con temática de globos llamada “Balloon Girl”, las chicas encargadas del maquillaje y peinado se encargaban de darle los últimos retoques de maquillaje a Bulma y la encargada de vestuario estaba terminando de acomodar el pijama que usaría Trunks para la primera escena hasta que la puerta de abrió y Gohan y Goten entraron en el set llamando la atención de todos los presentes pero sobre todo de Toriyama-san, quien se acercó molesto hacia ambos adolescentes.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! Les dije que llegaran en dos horas ¡pero ustedes tardaron tres horas en llegar! ¿qué estaban haciendo?-exclamó el robot mientras sacaba chispas producto de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Toriyama-san. Pero… es que hoy decidimos tomar el autobús y por eso llegamos tarde-respondió Goten queriendo disculparse con su jefe y director de la serie-además-desvió la mirada hacia Gohan-mi hermano salió de casa sin desayunar, otra vez-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Gohan entre dientes molesto dándole un pisotón en su pie izquierdo a Goten que lo hizo callar y emitir un chillido por el dolor que sintió con aquel pisotón que le dio su hermano.

-No importa, vayan ya mismo a sus vestuarios a cambiarse. Comenzamos a grabar en veinte minutos ¡no tarden!

-¡E-Está bien!

El episodio comenzó con un tranquilo miércoles por la mañana en Tokio, Japón. En la Corporación Capsula, un preadolescente de cabellos lilas dormía profundamente en su habitación hasta que de repente la alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar indicándole que tenía un recordatorio, abrió los ojos en menos de un segundo al recordar que día era hoy, tomó su teléfono para desactivar la alarma y ver la hora y la fecha.

-No puede ser-exclamó Trunks emocionado-¡hoy es el día! ¡aaah!-al querer levantar los brazos con emoción hizo que se inclinara y cayera a un costado de la cama-ouch-su kwami, Tikki se acercó a ver qué había pasado con su portador pero se alivió al ver que no había sido nada grave y éste se puso de pie enseguida-¡estoy bien!-se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y encendió su computadora con el logo de la Corporación Capsula y al instante apareció una foto de Gohan de salvapantallas-feliz cumpleaños, Gohan-

Mientras tanto, en la casa Son, Gohan ya se había levantado hacía rato y se dirigió al baño para asearse y lavarse los dientes antes de bajar al comedor a desayunar e ir a la escuela acompañado de Yamcha cuando de pronto, su kwami, Plagg irrumpió en el baño llevando un trozo de Camembert como regalo para su portador por su cumpleaños.

-Buenos días, Gohan. Feliz cumpleaños-lo saludó el kwami similar a un gato acercando el apestoso queso hacia Gohan.

-¡Uh, Plagg! Llévate ese queso lejos de mí, huele mal-exclamó Gohan cubriéndose la nariz ante el fétido olor.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices-respondió Plagg, arrojó el queso al aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo comió frente a la disgustada mirada de su portador.

Trunks salió de su cuarto ya vestido con otro conjunto de ropa, cerró la puerta detrás de él a la vez que cargaba una bolsa color verde manzana que tenía pegado el logo de la Corporación Cápsula y un pequeño pero adorable moño color blanco había sido colocado en una esquina de la bolsa, dentro de ésta se encontraba el regalo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas había estado trabajando para Gohan: un sweater negro con un bordado de su logo personal. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida evitando ser visto por su madre, Bulma, quien estaba en la cocina bebiendo un café pero para su mala suerte, ella lo había descubierto.

-Trunks, asegúrate de ordenar tu habitación cuando vuelvas a casa después de clases-le dijo Bulma haciendo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas detuviera sus pasos.

-Pero, mamá ¡hoy es miércoles! le dije a Goten que jugaríamos un rato juntos-respondió Trunks queriendo convencer a su madre para que lo dejara salir a ver a su amigo.

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de ordenar tu habitación pero no me culpes si llego a encontrarme con cosas privadas o personales como tus e-mails o tu diario…-dijo Bulma, Trunks puso una expresión de shock al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su madre si ella supiera que en su diario no solo escribía sus aventuras como Lordbug sino también sus sentimientos ocultos por Gohan. 

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Ordenaré mi habitación cuando regrese-la interrumpió Trunks, rápidamente se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina al pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la Corporación Capsula.

-Que te diviertas hoy en la escuela.

-Feliz cumplea… no, ¡espera! quise decir, te veo después, mamá-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas y salió de la cocina dejando a Bulma sorprendida pero ella no dijo nada respecto al error de su hijo y solo sonrió mientras seguía bebiendo su café.

Gohan se encontraba desayunando solo en el amplio comedor de su casa con la mochila de la escuela colgada en el respaldo de la silla, no le era nada extraño estar rodeado de una atmósfera tan silenciosa, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a no ver a su madre durante los horarios para comer. En eso, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación y pudo ver a Yamcha caminando hacia él con un papel en la mano, fingió no haberlo visto y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Aquí tienes el programa para hoy-dijo Yamcha acercándole la hoja de papel a Gohan.

-Gracias, Yamcha-él adolescente de cabellos oscuros tomó la hoja de papel y observó el horario detenidamente, luego desvió la mirada hacia el asistente de su madre, éste ya estaba a punto de irse del comedor-espera, Yamcha-lo llamó haciendo que el hombre de cabellos negros alborotados se detuviera y se volteara para verlo-¿mi madre te comentó algo respecto a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?-

-Ah… sobre eso… e-ella no cree que sea una buena idea, ya conoces la personalidad de tu madre-respondió Yamcha demostrando seriedad cuando en el fondo de su subconsciente se sentía un poco mal por Gohan pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para que Chi-chi cambiara de opinión. 

-Sí, lo entiendo…-murmuró Gohan decepcionado.

-Lo siento, y… feliz cumpleaños, Gohan-dijo Yamcha antes de volver a retomar sus pasos para salir del comedor dejando a Gohan solo.

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros terminó de desayunar, tomó su mochila y se subió al auto para ir a la escuela, al bajar y caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la entrada de la preparatoria Orange Star se encontró con su amiga Bra quien lo recibió emocionada de deseándole un feliz cumpleaños pero al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su nuevo mejor amigo, supo que algo no estaba bien con él y pidió una explicación de porque estaba así.

-Wow ¡¿es en serio?!-dijo Bra sin poder creer lo que su amigo acababa de contarle a la vez que jugaba con un globo rojo brillante que había comprado esa mañana de camino a la escuela-¿tu mamá es así de seria? Seguramente ella también pidió fiestas de cumpleaños cuando era niña ¿cómo puede hacerte algo así?-

-Quizás ella tampoco celebraba su cumpleaños con una fiesta-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros-no debí pedir algo así-

-Pero ¡es tu cumpleaños, Gohan! deberías intentar hablar con ella y convencerla-sugirió la chica de cabellos celestes. Trunks y Goten estaban ocultos detrás de uno de los árboles del amplio patio de la preparatoria, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas volvió su mirada hacia la bolsa con su regalo y luego a Goten quien estaba allí con su amigo dándole apoyo.

-Vamos, Trunks ¡puedes hacerlo! ¡puedes hacerlo!-exclamó Goten queriendo infundirle ánimos a su amigo.

-Puedo hacerlo… ¡puedo hacerlo!-exclamó Trunks y salió corriendo gritando de aquel árbol pero apenas Gohan se dio cuenta de eso, volteó su mirada hacia él al igual que Bra y rápidamente volvió a esconderse en el árbol en el que estaba Goten-no, no puedo hacer esto ¿qué hago ahora?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que “no puedes hacerlo”? no tengas miedo ¡pareces un niño pequeño! literalmente hablando, ahora ¡sal de aquí y ve a darle tu regalo!-dijo Goten, quien empujó a su amigo fuera del árbol donde estaban escondidos y otra vez, Trunks quedó parado frente a Gohan.

-Oh, jeje… b-buenos días-dijo Trunks con nerviosismo escondiendo la bolsa detrás de él.

-Um, buenos días, supongo-dijo Gohan saludando a su compañero. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando con una expresión de molestia en su rostro y esa persona era Videl, enseguida desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, Erasa, quien estaba parada detrás de ella con su teléfono en la mano con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

-Agh, detengámonos un momento aquí ¿acaso me está fallando la memoria? No me digas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Gohan-dijo Videl observando a su amiga completamente molesta, Erasa solo se limitó a tartamudear, pues las palabras no salían de su boca-¡¿acaso tengo que estar haciendo todo yo?! ¿por qué eres tan tonta?-

Videl salió del establecimiento escolar y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaban parados su súper mejor amigo, Bra y su mayor rival desde la escuela primaria, Trunks, se posicionó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida mientras fingía escuchar lo que Trunks intentaba decirle a Gohan.

-Uh… y-yo… solo quería darte…-dijo Trunks sintiendo que las palabras se enredaban debido a su nerviosismo, Videl rodó los ojos y bostezó aburrida-¡no, espera! yo… d-decidí hacerte…-

-¡HAZTE A UN LADO, ESTÚPIDO!-exclamo Videl empujando a Trunks lejos de Gohan y Bra quedando recostado boca abajo sosteniendo la bolsa con el regalo frente al árbol donde Goten había estado observando todo, el chico de cabellos oscuros llevó una mano a su frente al ver que su amigo había fallado en su intento de darle el regalo de cumpleaños a su amor secreto-¡feliz cumpleaños, mi lindo Gohan-kun!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros recogido en dos coletas quien se abalanzó a Gohan para abrazarlo con fuerza al tiempo que le daba besos por toda su cara.

-Sí, gracias, Videl-chan-dijo Gohan fingiendo entusiasmo mientras hacia lo posible para quitarse a su súper mejor amiga de encima.

-¿Y? ¿recibiste el regalo que te envié?-le preguntó Videl sonriendo coquetamente mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Gohan, esté solo negó con la cabeza-¡¿qué?! Agh, esos repartidores-exclamó llevando una mano a su frente con frustración-quizás tuvieron que buscar a otra persona para ayudarlos a cargar el paquete ya que era muy pesado ¡ya pasó un mes desde que lo encargue!-volvió a mirar a Gohan y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que lo recibas lo más pronto posible, cariño-

Se despidió de Gohan con beso en la punta de su nariz y entró otra vez a la escuela, Goten observó a Videl alejarse y luego vio a Trunks quien estaba hecho bolita en el suelo aferrándose a la bolsa mientras un aura negra lo cubría. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? todo habrá sido en vano si te rindes ahora-dijo Goten colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo pero el preadolescente no hizo otra cosa que echarse a llorar haciendo que Goten suspirara con frustración.

Videl caminó por el pasillo de la preparatoria pasando al lado de Erasa quien la observó preocupada y se acercó a ella con un poco de temor.

-E-Eh ¿y-y cuál es el regalo que le compraste, Videl-chan?-preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos rubios viendo a su mejor amiga.

-¡Ninguno! Tú te ocuparás de eso, busca algo que sea costoso, algo que lo sorprenda y que sea mil veces más fabuloso que lo que Trunks haya hecho para él y asegúrate de que no llegue tarde-dijo Videl golpeando el pecho de su mejor amiga con su dedo empujándola a unos centímetros lejos de ella-y ya sabes lo que va a pasarte si no haces que el regalo llegue a tiempo-

Erasa solo asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de su amiga mientras abría sitios web de compras por internet buscando un regalo que cumpliera con las demandas de Videl. Goten y Trunks seguían afuera en el patio de la escuela, el chico de cabellos oscuros intentaba sacar a su amigo de su rincón emo pero nada parecía funcionar hasta que tuvo una idea.

-Vamos, Trunks. Tú puedes, tienes que ir hacia él y entregarle el regalo-dijo Goten, Trunks sintió que las palabras de su amigo hacían efecto en él, enseguida se incorporó y volvió a ver a Gohan pero cuando estaba por ir a darle la bolsa, el auto que solía llevarlo todos los días a la escuela apareció en la entrada, de éste bajo Yamcha quien había ido a la escuela a recoger a Gohan.

-Supongo que tengo que irme, debo ir a una sesión de fotos-dijo Gohan viendo a Bra-nos vemos después-

Gohan comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la preparatoria Orange Star, se subió al auto que pertenecía a su madre, Yamcha se subió después de él y el auto arrancó alejándose de la preparatoria, Trunks y Goten vieron el auto alejarse de allí hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Por qué no puedo expresarme por mi mismo?-dijo Trunks decepcionado.

-¿No quisiste decir “por qué no puedo hablar libremente”?-preguntó Goten mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, eso es lo que dije.

-_Parece que tendré que agendar una visita y así podre negociar con la mamá de Gohan_-pensó Bra luego de ver a su amigo irse de la escuela en el auto, aprovechando que éste no volvería hasta dentro de un rato, la chica de cabellos celestes acomodó su mochila en su espalda, aferró su globo rojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Son.

* * *

Por otro lado, Goten y Trunks habían ido a la casa de Gohan mucho antes de que éste llegara y mucho antes de que Bra apareciera para hablar con Chi-chi, ambos adolescentes se encontraban parados en el portón de la imponente casa, Trunks hacía todo lo posible para abrir el buzón y poder colocar su regalo de cumpleaños sin llamar la atención pero nada de lo que hiciera hacía que el buzón se abriera para colocar la bolsa con el regalo.

-¡Este buzón no se abre!-dijo Trunks viendo a Goten-bueno, lo intenté y fracase, mejor volvamos en otro momento-

-Uh, existe una cosa llamada timbre ¿lo sabías?-dijo Goten señalando el timbre instalado en el portón de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Y si Gohan ya volvió a casa y contesta el…?-preguntó Trunks pero enseguida entró en pánico al ver que su amigo había tocado el timbre, al instante una luz verde se encendió junto con una cámara que grababa hacia la calle.

-¿Sí? ¿quién está ahí?-preguntó Yamcha atendiendo desde el teléfono del interior de la casa conectado al timbre, Trunks se quedó mirando la cámara y luego miró a Goten quien le hizo señas para que siguiera adelante con el plan.

-Uh… eh, h-hola. S-soy un amigo de Gohan de la escuela y…-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas nerviosamente mostrando la bolsa verde con el logo de la Corporación Capsula-um… ¿ya dije eso antes?-añadió haciendo una sonrisa grande y algo forzada. 

-Deja la bolsa en el buzón y vete a tu casa-respondió Yamcha, automáticamente el buzón se abrió, Trunks colocó su regalo dentro del buzón y este se cerró de la misma forma que se abrió: automáticamente.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó Trunks, la luz verde y la cámara del timbre se apagaron dando a entender que Yamcha ya había desconectado la comunicación, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas observó a Goten emocionado-¡sí! lo logré ¡misión cumplida!-

-Pusiste tu nombre en la bolsa ¿verdad?-preguntó Goten, Trunks detuvo su festejo al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de ese insignificante detalle, sin su nombre en la bolsa, Gohan no sabría quien le dio el regalo de cumpleaños-no puedo creerlo-

-¡Uaah! ¿por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi?-exclamó Trunks mirando al cielo.

Yamcha recogió la bolsa con el regalo para Gohan y regresó a su oficina a terminar su trabajo, dejando la bolsa sobre su escritorio. En eso la pantalla de su teléfono se encendió recibiendo una videollamada de Chi-chi.

-¿Quién estaba afuera, Yamcha?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros desde la pantalla del teléfono.

-Uh, eran unos amigos de Gohan de la escuela, vinieron a dejarle un regalo de cumpleaños, señora-respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

-Y supongo que le compraste algo de mi parte para él ¿no es así?-preguntó Chi-chi mirando a su asistente con seriedad.

-¿Qué? pero… no me dijo nada al respecto, señora-se disculpó Yamcha.

-¡¿Y por qué debería recordártelo?!

-L-lo siento, señora. I-Iré a buscarle un regalo de inmediato.

-Bien.

Chi-chi cortó la llamada y Yamcha comenzó a preocuparse porque no se había acordado siquiera de comprarle algo a Gohan de parte de su madre como regalo de cumpleaños, desesperado comenzó a revisar su oficina hasta que se topó con la bolsa verde frente a él, la tomó y suspiró aliviado, en eso, alguien toco timbre y atendió a través del teléfono que se conectaba a éste.

-¿Sí? ¿quién es?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos alborotados al ver a una chica de cabellos celestes parada frente al timbre llevando un globo rojo en la mano.

-Eh… ¡hola! ¿me dejan pasar o no?

-La señora Chi-chi bajará en un momento a verla-le dijo Yamcha a Bra, está solo se quedó parada en el vestíbulo de la casa mientras enredaba el cordón del globo en sus pálidos dedos. Pasaron unos minutos y Chi-chi salió a recibir a la amiga de su hijo.

-Gohan no se encuentra en casa ahora ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Chi-chi quedando parada a unos metros frente a Bra.

-Uh, de hecho… quisiera hablar con usted, amiga ¡quiero decir! señora-respondió Bra intentando ser lo más cortés posible.

-¿Así que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Sí, así es. Escuche, entiendo que no quiere que Gohan tenga una fiesta pero hoy es su cumpleaños, amiga ¡quiero decir! señora. Esto es algo que él desea de todo corazón.

-Ya basta, no quiero hablar del tema-dijo Chi-chi tajante pero Bra no desistiría hasta convencerla de darle a Gohan lo que deseaba.

-Creo que está siendo demasiado dura con él, ¡Gohan es un buen estudiante y es un gran chico! Siempre trabaja tan duro y hace todo lo que le pide, va a sus sesiones de foto, a las prácticas de artes marciales, a las clases de literatura inglesa-dijo Bra enumerando todas esas actividades con sus dedos, Gohan había entrado a la casa justo cuando su amiga estaba hablando con su madre.

-Bra, detente. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que ella cambie de opinión-dijo Gohan colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte-dijo Bra quitando la mano de su amigo de su hombro y volvió a ver a Chi-chi-por favor, dele una oportunidad de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños amiga ¡quiero decir! señora ¿sí?-

-Suficiente, Bra. Descuida, ya lo superé-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Señorita, escuche con atención, yo decido que es lo mejor para mi hijo-dijo Chi-chi y observó a Gohan molesta-además ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de esta revoltosa y la dejas pasar a nuestra casa?-comenzó a caminar dispuesta a seguir trabajando y desvió la mirada hacia Bra-quiero que te vayas de esta casa en este instante-

-¡Mamá! ¡Bra solo me estaba ayudando!-protestó Gohan queriendo defender a su amiga, intentó acercarse con Bra a su madre para hablar con ella pero Yamcha les bloqueó el paso.

-Ya es momento de que te vayas, adiós-dijo Yamcha viendo a Bra, la chica de cabellos celestes dio la vuelta y salió de la casa murmurando algo entre dientes, Gohan la acompañó a la salida sintiéndose mal por ella.

-Bra ¡espera!-exclamó Gohan queriendo detenerla, ella desvió la mirada-lo siento mucho, mi mamá es una persona muy… ambiciosa, es mejor no meterse con ella, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten-

-¡Pero fue demasiado lejos esta vez! lo siento, Gohan. No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que esto continúe así-respondió Bra enojada, se alejó de su amigo y salió de la casa.

-Gracias por querer ayudarme de todos modos-murmuró Gohan cabizbajo.

Bra siguió caminando por un largo rato hasta que llegó a un parque, caminó a un sector apartado de las demás personas que estaban en ese parque y comenzó a jugar con su globo rojo golpeándolo para poder calmar su frustración y su rabia contra la madre de Gohan, de pronto escuchó una protesta a lo lejos y pudo ver a un niño siendo llevado fuera del parque de la mano de su madre.

-No, mamá ¡por favor!-protestó el pequeño emitiendo quejidos y llantos porque quería quedarse jugando un rato más.

-No, ya basta. Es hora de dejar de jugar y volver a casa-respondió su madre mientras caminaba con su hijo detrás, Bra observó al niño llorar y gritar mientras salía del parque con su madre, cerró los ojos y suspiró con molestia.

-Agh los adultos siempre lo arruinan todo-pensó Bra enfadada.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde se encontraba Dark Butterfly, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Pobre chica, está desesperada por ayudar a su mejor amigo a cualquier costo pero se siente débil y sin ningún poder para hacerlo-dijo Dark Butterfly sintiendo las emociones negativas de Bra-eso es tan frustrante, en poco tiempo, esa frustración se volverá rabia-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡busca a tu nueva víctima!-

Bra golpeaba el globo de un lado a otro completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la mariposa morada voló cerca de ella, se introdujo en el globo y este cambio de color rojo a morado oscuro. La chica de cabellos celestes pudo escuchar la voz de Dark Butterfly hablándole en su mente.

-Balloon Girl será tu nombre y Dark Butterfly es el mío. Te daré el poder de desterrar a todos los adultos de Tokio para siempre pero con una condición, tienes que quitarle los miraculous a Lordbug y Chat Noir y traérmelos a mi ¿estás preparada para hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, Dark Butterfly sempai-respondió Bra, al instante un aura morada comenzó a rodear a la chica de cabellos celestes cubriéndola por completo.

-¡Corte! ¡muy buen trabajo, Bra! estoy impresionado, has mejorado mucho con tu actuación-comentó Toriyama-san, Bra solo se levantó del suelo e hizo una reverencia ante el robot a cargo de dirigir la serie-ahora ve a cambiarte que en unos minutos interpretarás a Balloon Girl-

-Sí, señor-dijo Bra, bajó del escenario del parque donde estaba sentada hace unos momentos y se dirigió a su vestidor a cambiar su ropa. Trunks vio a Bra ir a su vestidor, desvió la mirada hacia Goten quien estaba tomando un jugo que le ofrecieron, se acercó y tocó su hombro llamando la atención del adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Goten viendo a su compañero de escena y de trabajo.

-Um, a riesgo de no parecer ignorante quisiera saber… hoy es el cumpleaños de Gohan ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Ah, sí. hoy es el cumpleaños de Gohan ¿por qué crees que ha estado viendo su teléfono toda la mañana? está esperando a que su prometida lo llame para decirle feliz cumpleaños o darle una pista de donde está la sorpresa que le preparó-respondió Goten. 

-_No lo sabía, no sabía que Gohan cumplía años hoy_-pensó Trunks recordando las recientes palabras de Goten-_de haberlo sabido antes o de habérselo preguntado le hubiera dado un regalo pero… ¿qué puedo regalarle? apenas lo conozco, no sé qué le gusta… um… quizás le dé un cupcake cuando terminemos de trabajar_-

-¡Bra, sal ya de tu vestidor y ven al set a grabar las siguientes escenas!-dijo Toriyama-san buscando a la chica de cabellos celestes, desvió la mirada al ver a Bra correr hacia él llevando puesto su traje de Balloon Girl, el cual consistía de una camiseta de mangas cortas a rayas blancas y negras horizontales con bordados de globos azules, amarillos y rojos, una falda azul oscuro brillante, medias de rombos blancos y rojos, unos zapatos de plataforma color rojo brillante con unos globos anaranjados en la punta y por último, un cinturón con las iniciales “BG” en amarillo y una pistola que creaba globos. 

-Ya estoy lista, lamento mucho la demora pero no encontraba la máscara adhesiva-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes señalando unos ovalos de color rojo brillante pegados alrededor de su pálido rostro que hacía juego con su diadema roja brillante con unos pequeños globos color azul, verde manzana y amarillo.

-Está bien, ahora sube a ese techo. Tenemos que comenzar a grabar y no podemos perder tiempo.

Un aura morada comenzó a rodear a la chica de cabellos celestes cubriéndola por completo. Balloon Girl saltó con toda su fuerza y aterrizó en un techo de uno de los tantos edificios que había por las calles de Tokio, se incorporó lentamente y abrió los ojos mientras sonreía con emoción.

-¡Sin adultos en las calles todos los niños de Japón serán libres!-exclamó Balloon Girl entusiasmada-¡de solo pensarlo me pone tan feliz!-enseguida sacó su pistola de globos y preparó su primer ataque-¡esto es por la libertad!-

Al instante, la villana de cabellos celestes saltó por los techos de los edificios de Tokio disparando sus globos los cuales encerraron a todos los padres, abuelos, tíos, maestros y tutores que andaban por las calles de Tokio dejando a los niños, bebés y adolescentes completamente solos, los bebés comenzaron a llorar al ver a sus padres alejarse de ellos. Al verse atrapados, los adultos comenzaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda y rogando que Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaran pronto para rescatarlos de su prisión inflable.

-Perfecto… todo está saliendo acorde a mi plan-dijo Dark Butterfly observando a todos los adultos de Tokio elevarse en sus globos hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Capsula. Trunks se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor haciendo los deberes de la escuela, o eso es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo ya que en realidad estaba dibujando corazones en la hoja donde debía escribir las respuestas de su tarea para la clase de historia. Su mente se encontraba pensando en Gohan y en la bolsa con su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Gohan ya habrá abierto mi regalo? ¿le habrá gustado?-pensó Trunks en voz alta, no se dio cuenta de que fue escuchado por su madre quien se encontraba allí preparando la comida y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo.

-¿Estabas diciendo algo, Trunks?-preguntó Bulma viendo a su hijo desde su lugar en la cocina sobresaltándolo.

-Ah, s-sí. Dije que no veo la hora de reunirme con Goten para jugar juntos-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Bulma solo se rió pero enseguida la expresión de Trunks cambió al ver que un globo entraba en la puerta de cristal de la cocina que daba acceso al jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula, encerró a Bulma en él y se la llevó lejos, Trunks se levantó y fue corriendo tras ella-¡mamá! ¡mamá! ¡¡mamá!!-

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Bulma dentro del globo alejándose cada vez más y más de él.

-Oh cielos, tu madre. Dark Butterfly debió haber soltado otro akuma-dijo Tikki acercándose a la puerta de cristal donde estaba su portador.

-Entonces debemos buscar a su nueva víctima-exclamó Trunks con preocupación-¡Tikki, motas!-

Mientras Trunks se transformaba, Balloon Girl había llegado a la enorme casa propiedad de la familia Son y ahora se encontraba parada frente al portón.

-Muy bien, es momento de comenzar con la diversión-dijo Balloon Girl preparando su pistola de globos.

Lordbug salió por un costado de la Corporación Capsula, pudo ver a un chico y un par de niños observando al cielo con temor, el héroe elevó su mirada encontrándose con varios globos flotando frente a ellos con el rostro de la nueva villana que Dark Butterfly acababa de crear.

-¡Hey! ¿alguna vez han tenido un día tan fantástico como este, niños? ¿no están alegres de saber que todos los adultos de Japón desaparecieron?-habló Balloon Girl reflejada en el plástico los globos, Lordbug observó a la villana con furia-¡piénsenlo! no hay tareas, no hay reglas ni fastidio ¡solo diversión sin fin! es un regalito de Balloon Girl para todos ustedes-

-No se preocupen, pronto traeré a sus padres de regreso-dijo Lordbug consolando a los pequeños quienes comenzaron a llorar ante la desaparición de sus padres, desvió la mirada hacia el chico que estaba con ellos-hasta entonces, tu vigílalos-

-¡Sí, tu puedes Lordbug!-exclamaron los niños con alegría al saber que su héroe pronto rescataría sus padres.

* * *

En el comedor de la casa Son, Gohan se encontraba otra vez sentado frente a la mesa disfrutando el almuerzo que su cocinero personal preparó ese día para él. Cuando terminó de masticar el último trozo de comida, colocó los palillos chinos en el plato, colocó el plato en la bandeja, bebió el último sorbo de limonada y se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela colocada en su regazo, empujó la silla a un lado y dejó la servilleta en la amplia mesa de madera.

-Wow, ese fue un almuerzo que jamás olvidaré, pude sentir el ambiente de un verdadero cumpleaños-comentó Gohan con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de su silla-¡yuju!-tomo su bolsa con su gi para ir a su práctica de artes marciales de ese día, caminó hacia la puerta y se le hizo extraño que el ambiente estuviera tan silencioso, normalmente Yamcha salía de su oficina para ir con él al auto y acompañarlo a la práctica de artes marciales pero esa tarde no se encontraba allí-¿Yamcha?-no obtuvo respuesta-¿mamá?-

Al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los dos únicos adultos en la casa, Gohan se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta para salir de su casa y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que frente a él había una gran fiesta de cumpleaños y todos sus compañeros de clase (incluida Videl) estaban allí esperándolo y dándole sus felicitaciones.

-¡Hey, miren eso! ¡el cumpleañero ya está aquí!-exclamó Balloon Girl, Gohan vio a la chica de cabellos celestes parada sobre un globo-¿adivina qué, cumpleañero? Mami no está en casa y cuando mami no está los niños se ponen a jugar-

-¡¿Bra?!-dijo Gohan reconociendo la identidad de la villana.

-No, soy Balloon Girl y he reunido a todos tus amigos y compañeros de clase personalmente con un propósito ¡vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños!

-¡Felicidades, Gohan!-exclamaron todos los chicos con emoción, Balloon Girl saltó del globo y aterrizó en la estación de D.J

-Así que ¡¿están listos para la fiesta?!-exclamó la villana de cabellos celestes haciendo que todos gritaran con euforia, enseguida puso a reproducir una canción y todos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, al ver lo que pasaba, Gohan entró a su casa y subió corriendo hacia su habitación-¿qué pasa con su baile? ¡esto es una fiesta, deben divertirse! Bailen con más energía o si no terminaran en el cielo con sus familias-

-Todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar a que Lordbug y Chat Noir aparezcan para encontrar su camino a la perdición ¡y entonces será su final!-dijo Dark Butterfly riéndose con malicia.

Gohan abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró corriendo en esta, dejó caer su mochila con su gi y cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de él respirando agitadamente ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿qué estaba sucediendo con Bra? ¿porqué se comportaba de esa manera? Observó su anillo negro dudando seriamente en transformarse en Chat Noir, no esperaba tener que enfrentar a una villana ese día y mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

-Oye ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¡relájate y disfruta el momento!-sugirió Plagg apoyado en el hombro de su portador-por fin tienes la fiesta de cumpleaños que tanto deseabas-

-No puedo, Bra está akumatizada ¡debo salvarla!

-Nunca volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta en tu vida ¡vamos! Relájate y diviértete un poco mientras tu madre no esté aquí, luego rescatamos a Bra y podemos quitarle el akuma-respondió el pequeño kwami negro.

-Quizás tengas razón-dijo Gohan queriendo encontrar un buen punto en las palabras de su kwami-si no es ahora, entonces ¿cuándo podré encontrar la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera?-

Lordbug corría por los techos de los edificios, tiendas, departamentos y casas en Tokio buscando a la próxima víctima akumatizada, enseguida se detuvo alcanzado a ver unos fuegos artificiales salir de la casa de Son Gohan y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Esta batalla es entre tú y yo, Balloon Girl-dijo Lordbug, lanzó nuevamente su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse con él por las calles de la ciudad para llegar a la casa Son.

Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad de que por fin tenía la fiesta de cumpleaños que tanto deseaba para divertirse y bailar junto a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, gritaba eufórico junto a ellos, se reía, aunque no estaba seguro si estaba bien hacer eso, después de todo, era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo, vio a Pares (una de sus compañeras de clase) bailando sola y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Hey, ¡hola! ¿qué tal la fiesta?-preguntó Gohan viendo a la chica de cabellos castaños-divertida ¿no lo crees? no lo sé, es la primera vez que tengo una-

Pares no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreírle al cumpleañero y siguió bailando ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Gohan dejó de bailar y observó el ambiente a su alrededor, nadie se estaba riendo, nadie se divertía, todos mantenían un rostro inexpresivo mientras bailaban, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tuvo la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando con sus amigos y compañeros de clase, como si un hechizo hubiera sido arrojado sobre ellos y ese hechizo los forzaba a divertirse aunque no quisieran. Videl y Erasa estaban paradas cerca de la estación de D.J, la chica de cabellos oscuros le hizo una seña con la mano a su mejor amiga para que se acercara a Balloon Girl quien estaba a cargo de la música de la fiesta, Erasa la vio un poco dudosa pero no cuestionó y se acercó a la estación de D.J

-Uh ¿t-tienes alguna canción romántica?-preguntó Erasa viendo a Balloon Girl.

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano para eso?-respondió la villana de cabellos celestes viendo a la chica.

-Agh, ¡muévete, inútil!-dijo Videl empujando a la chica de cortos cabellos rubios lejos de allí y desvió su mirada hacia Balloon Girl-es para Gohan-kun, es su primer baile lento conmigo-añadió canturreando al tiempo que movía sus pestañas queriendo convencer a la villana.

-Oh, de acuerdo ¡tengo la canción perfecta para eso!-exclamó Balloon Girl, buscó un disco en la caja y al instante la canción _“No more lonely nights”_ de Paul McCarthy comenzó a sonar en los parlantes.

_I can wait another day until I call you_   
_You've only got my heart on a string and everything a-flutter_   
_But another lonely night might take forever_   
_We've only got each other to blame_   
_It's all the same to me love_   
_'Cause I know what I feel to be right_

Todos comenzaron a buscar un compañero o compañera para bailar, Gohan siguió observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor con una mirada sospechosa, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y vio a Videl caminar hacia él.

-Oye ¿es idea mía o todo el mundo se está comportando extraño hoy?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su súper mejor amiga.

-Eso no importa ahora-respondió Videl, acto seguido tomó la mano de su súper mejor amigo y comenzó a jalarlo con ella a la pista de baile-¡acompáñame! ¡vamos a bailar, cariño!-

_No more lonely nights_   
_No more lonely nights_   
_You're my guiding light_   
_Day or night I'm always there_

Lordbug ya había llegado a la casa Son, se escondió detrás de la pared de la impotente casa donde vivía Gohan y comenzó a observar la situación actual en la fiesta. Vio a los chicos y las chicas bailar con sus respectivos compañeros o compañeras, a Balloon Girl ordenando los discos de la estación de D.J y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver a Videl bailando con Gohan con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía, la chica de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos, se separó un poco para ver a Gohan con una sonrisa, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a él dispuesta a cerrar la distancia entre ellos para poder darle su primer beso, ante esta escena, las pupilas de Trunks se encogieron aún más de lo que estaban, sintió los celos recorrer su cuerpo, cerró sus manos en forma de puño y fue corriendo hacia ambos adolescentes dejando de lado el rol que debía cumplir en aquel momento.

-¡Maldita! ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Gohan?-exclamó Trunks furioso abalanzándose a Videl y comenzando a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo-¡eres una descarada!-

-¡Corte! ¡corte!-gritó Toriyama-san pero ninguno de los encargados de las cámaras le hacía caso-¡hey! ¡ya basta! detengan la grabación-todos apagaron las cámaras momentáneamente, el robot se bajó de su silla de director y caminó hacia Trunks viéndolo seriamente-Trunks ¿pero qué pasa contigo? ¿por qué atacaste a Videl de esa forma?-

Trunks estaba muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, vio a Videl debajo de él y después vio a Toriyama-san. La verdad es que no tenía idea de porque se había comportado así, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que en realidad sentía por Gohan ya que él estaba consciente de que lo consideraba algo más que un amigo o un compañero de trabajo.

-Uh… y-yo, yo…-dijo Trunks avergonzado, ni él encontraba la razón de porque había hecho algo así-no… no tengo idea que me pasó, lo siento, Toriyama-san-hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpas frente a su jefe, vio a Videl y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse-lo siento, Videl, no quise atacarte sin razón ¿aceptas mis disculpas?-

-Disculpa denegada y quita tu sucia mano de mi vista, puedo levantarme sola-respondió Videl molesta apartando la mano de su compañero de trabajo con un golpe, se incorporó del suelo y fue corriendo hacia Gohan abrazándolo-Gohan, tú viste lo que ese chico me hizo ¿no es así? ¿cómo puedes dejar que ataquen a tu prometida de esa forma?-

Gohan no respondió, solo miró a Trunks un poco molesto y luego vio a su prometida que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito triste, suspiró resignado ya que no podía negarle nada cuando ella lo veía de esa forma.

-Está bien, Videl. Fue un accidente, tranquila-dijo Gohan abrazándola-después iremos a mi vestidor para que descanses y te pongan algo de hielo en el golpe, ahora hay que seguir trabajando-

-De acuerdo.

Todos regresaron a sus posiciones y comenzaron a grabar otra vez, Lordbug ya había llegado a la casa Son, se escondió detrás de la pared de la impotente casa donde vivía Gohan y comenzó a observar la situación actual en la fiesta. Vio a los chicos y las chicas bailar con sus respectivos compañeros o compañeras, a Balloon Girl ordenando los discos de la estación de D.J y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver a Videl bailando con Gohan con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía, la chica de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos, se separó un poco para ver a Gohan con una sonrisa, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a él dispuesta a cerrar la distancia entre ellos para poder darle su primer beso.

-¡Me niego a aceptar que algo así suceda!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas al saber que su amor secreto estaba a punto de recibir un beso de la chica que lo odiaba en su forma civil-_¡lucky charm!_-lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un disco de vinilo-¿qué se supone que haga con esto?-

Lordbug observó a su alrededor, vio la estación de D.J y una de las paredes de la casa, arrojó el disco como si fuera un frisbee haciendo que rebotara contra la pared cayendo en el reproductor y al instante la música romántica fue cambiada por una más movida, esto hizo que todos dejaran de bailar en parejas y comenzaran a bailar por separado, Videl dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, vio a Gohan y éste retiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Oigan ¿quién cambió la música?-preguntó Balloon Girl buscando al responsable.

-Fui yo, ¡de nada!-respondió Lordbug, su aro potara comenzó a parpadear indicando que se había acabado el tiempo-necesito irme de aquí antes de que regrese a la normalidad-salió corriendo de la fiesta y se escondió detrás de uno de los arbustos del jardín de la casa Son-¡fuera motas!-

La transformación se deshizo revelando a Trunks en su forma civil, Tikki reapareció frente a él pero estaba débil y por poco caía al suelo si no fuera porque el preadolescente de cabellos lilas la atrapó con sus manos.

-Ouch, Trunks…-se quejó la kwami roja adolorida viendo molesta a su portador.

-Lo siento, pero era una situación de emergencia-respondió Trunks queriendo disculparse con su kwami.

-Seguro, si estar cegado por los celos implica situación de emergencia-dijo Tikki con sarcásmo-ya sabes lo que sucede cuando usas el _Lucky Charm_ solo tienes cinco minutos antes de…-

-De que vuelva a la normalidad, lo sé-la interrumpió Trunks-pero he estado pensando en algo, Balloon Girl no va a ir a ninguna parte, tenemos tiempo libre para almorzar y recuperar fuerzas y después volvemos a la batalla, lo prometo-guardó a Tikki en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y regresó corriendo a la fiesta, se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, tomó unos cuantos Mame Kichi y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-_bien, creo que con eso bastará_-tomó un Taiyaki que estaban en la mesa de bocadillos-_ahora, debo buscar un lugar donde transformarme_-

Estaba a punto de comer su Taiyaki pero escuchó una voz llamándolo haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos y desviara la mirada encontrándose con Goten acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde estabas, Trunks? ¡tenía mucho miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado!-dijo Goten abrazando a su amigo.

-También yo-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-Lordbug y Chat Noir vendrán a salvarnos en cualquier momento, siempre lo han hecho, ellos nunca fallan-dijo Goten manteniendo las esperanzas en sus héroes favoritos-mientras tanto, acompáñame, tengo algo que mostrarte-

-Uh, pero yo… no puedo, t-tengo que irme ahora-dijo Trunks retrocediendo dispuesto a marcharse de la fiesta pero Goten se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Esto es importante, involucra a Gohan-comentó Goten canturreando la última palabra.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ahí voy-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas ¿por qué siempre tenía que ceder cuando algo involucraba a su amor secreto?

-¡Trunks!-lo llamó Tikki trayéndolo a la realidad mientras comía un Mame Kichi-Balloon Girl, debes transformarte rápido-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Solo dame un minuto.

Trunks y Goten entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la oficina de Yamcha, el chico de cabellos oscuros abrió la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa de Trunks al ver su regalo en el escritorio.

-Rápido, ve y pon tu nombre en la bolsa-dijo Goten viendo a su amigo.

-¡Seguro!-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado.

Broly estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida, estaba cansado y la fiesta estaba comenzando a tornarse aburrida para él, vio una sombra sobre la suya propia y al elevar la mirada se encontró con Balloon Girl parada frente a él.

-Oye, tú ¿por qué no estás divirtiéndote con los demás?-preguntó la villana con las manos colocadas en su cadera.

-¿Eso a ti te importa?-respondió Broly indiferente.

-No me hables de esa manera, jovencito-dijo Balloon Girl preparando su pistola de globos y apuntando hacia Broly.

Trunks terminó de escribir la nota del regalo de cumpleaños para Gohan, puso su nombre al final, besó el papel donde escribió la nota y lo pegó en la bolsa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora que ya terminaste, es hora de transformarse-dijo Tikki desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ahora no puedo, Goten está afuera-respondió Trunks viendo a su kwami.

-¿Me llamaste, Trunks?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros asomado a la puerta de la oficina de Yamcha.

-N-no, ve yendo a la fiesta ¡yo saldré después!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Goten asintió y cerró la puerta, Trunks suspiró aliviado de que su amigo no lo haya descubierto hablando con Tikki, de pronto, escuchó un grito y al desviar la mirada hacia la ventana de la oficina pudo ver a Broly atrapado en un globo volando lejos de la fiesta-¡oh, dioses! ¡debí haberte hecho caso, Tikki! me distraje demasiado tiempo-

-¡Hola a todos! ¿se están divirtiendo?-habló Gohan desde un micrófono parado en la estación de D.J, nadie respondió a la pregunta, Balloon Girl apunto con su pistola de globos mirando amenazadoramente a todos y enseguida todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, Gohan sonrió, bajo de un salto de la estación de D.J y se acercó a sus amigos pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Lordbug parado a unos metros de ellos-¡¿Lordbug?!-

El héroe de cabellos lilas lanzó su yo-yo al enchufe donde estaba conectado el equipo de sonido apagando la música, comenzó a jalar la cuerda de su yo-yo atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Es una pena que diga esto, pero la fiesta se acabó, Balloon Girl-dijo Lordbug tomando su yo-yo en su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amargado? todos se estaban divirtiendo ¿cuál es tu problema?-preguntó la villana de cabellos celestes molesta.

-Hiciste desaparecer a todos los adultos de Japón ¿y preguntas cuál es mi problema?-respondió Lordbug, mientras hablaba, Videl se acercó a Gohan y se aferró a su brazo al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros la empujo y salió corriendo a su habitación para transformarse en Chat Noir-¡y además tomas por prisioneros a todos los que no quieren divertirse contigo!-

-¡Estás arruinando mi fiesta!-exclamó Balloon Girl mientras sacaba su pistola de globos, disparo sus globos hacia Lordbug pero el héroe de cabellos lilas los reventó a tiempo con su yo-yo, enseguida héroe y villana comenzaron a luchar y esto obligó a todos a salir corriendo a un lugar seguro para mantenerse a salvo de la batalla.

Gohan llegó a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta tras él, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, abrió el bolsillo de su chaleco dejando salir a Plagg de su interior.

-No debí haber sido tan ingenuo-dijo Gohan viendo a su kwami-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Plagg fue introducido al anillo por una fuerza misteriosa, al instante la ropa de Gohan cambio, pasando a ser un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente una muñequera plateada fue incorporada a su brazo izquierdo.

Afuera, la batalla entre Lordbug y Balloon Girl continuaba. La villana de cabellos celestes disparo un globo contra Lordbug y este lanzó su yo-yo para reventarlo pero el yo-yo rebotó contra el plástico del globo haciendo que regresara a él, Chat Noir dio un salto desde la ventana de la habitación donde se había transformado y aterrizó junto al héroe de cabellos lilas, sacó un báculo de su brazalete y se acercó corriendo a desviar el yo-yo antes de que golpeara a su compañero.

-Llego justo a tiempo ¿no es así?-preguntó Chat Noir posicionando su báculo detrás de su espalda.

-No necesitaba ayuda-respondió Lordbug golpeando la cabeza de su compañero con el extremo de su yo-yo y jalando la cuerda hacia él-pero gracias de todos modos-

-Tráeme los miraculous, quiero tener sus poderes ¡ahora!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a Balloon Girl, la villana de cabellos celestes recargó su pistola y comenzó a disparar globos sin control, Lordbug y Chat Noir reventaron tantos como fue posible y algunos simplemente comenzaron a flotar, con un ademán, Balloon Girl unió mágicamente todos los globos rodeando a los héroes hasta dejarlos encapsulados dentro de un globo enorme, al verse atrapados, Lordbug le dio codazos al plástico del globo para reventarlo pero eso no parecía funcionar.

-Si desean salir de allí, deben entregarme sus miraculous.

-¡En tus sueños, Balloon Girl!-exclamó Lordbug dentro del globos.

-¡Entonces terminarán igual que los adultos!

-¡Los niños necesitan de sus padres!

-¡Te equivocas!-respondió la villana de cabellos celestes enfadada-¡los niños necesitan libertad, una vida confortable y llena de diversión! ¡los adultos solo reprimen y dan órdenes!-

-Los adultos protegen a los niños, necesitan a sus padres para sentirse seguros ¡les preocupan sus hijos y los quieren!-dijo Lordbug.

-_No todos los adultos hacen algo así…_-pensó Chat Noir recordando a su madre-aún así ¡trae a los adultos de regreso!-

-No puedo hacer algo así, pero si están tan preocupados por los adultos ¿porqué mejor no van al cielo con ellos?-dijo Balloon Girl, se acercó corriendo hacia el globo donde estaban ambos héroes encerrados y con una fuerte patada los empujo lejos de allí dejando sorprendidos a todos los adolescentes que observaban la batalla.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Balloon Girl?!-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta-se supone que debías quitarles los miraculous-

El globo donde Lordbug y Chat Noir estaban encapsulados se elevó a varios metros del suelo hasta que se detuvo en un punto medio entre el cielo y la tierra, Chat Noir comenzó a darle patadas al globo con la esperanza de reventarlo pero eso tampoco funcionaba.

-Usa tu poder de cataclismo-sugirió Lordbug viendo a su compañero.

-Oh, excelente idea ¿no pudiste decírmelo hace cien metros atrás?-preguntó el héroe felino con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? ¡no podemos quedarnos en este globo para siempre!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, el héroe felino se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego le envió una mirada pícara a su compañero, éste solo suspiro frustrado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.

-Ay, de acuerdo… **¡cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, colocó su mano sobre el plástico del globo y este se desintegró automáticamente haciendo que ambos héroes cayeran al vacío-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo aterrizar en este momento?-

-¡No!-respondió Lordbug, enseguida desvió la mirada hacia la torre de Tokio-¡espera! tu vara ¡lánzala hacia ese lugar!-

-Entendido-el héroe felino sacó rápidamente su vara de su brazalete y la arrojó clavándose en el metal de la torre de Tokio, Lordbug lanzó su yo-yo enredándolo en un extremo de la vara metálica, tomó la muñeca de Chat Noir con fuerza y ambos héroes aterrizaron en la calle dando una voltereta-¿qué te pareció mi aterrizaje de cuatro patas?-

-Debemos destruir la pistola de globos de Balloon Girl pronto-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas desenredando la vara metálica de su yo-yo y se la entregó a su compañero-el akuma debe estar allí adentro-

Chat Noir observó su anillo viendo que el tiempo se le estaba agotando rápidamente pues ahora solo le quedaban cuatro minutos antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa.

Lordbug asintió y ambos héroes corrieron rápidamente de regreso a la casa de la familia Son.

-¡¿Porqué se esconden a mitad de una fiesta?!-exclamó Balloon Girl molesta viendo a los adolescentes escondidos.

-Lamento explotar tu globo, Balloon Girl-dijo Lordbug detrás de ella al igual que Chat Noir.

-¡Oigan, es Lordbug!-exclamó Goten emocionado, al instante todos los adolescentes comenzaron a aclamar al héroe de cabellos lilas y eso solo hizo que la villana se enfureciera más.

-Al parecer, todos piensan que tu fiesta es aburrida, Balloon Girl-comentó el héroe de cabellos lilas, la villana de cabellos celestes desvió la mirada hacia los adolescentes que seguían aclamando a Lordbug.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! ¡¿por qué todos ustedes me odian?!-gritó Balloon Girl molesta, sacó su pistola de globos y disparo encerrando a todos los adolescentes en globos y estos flotaron lejos de allí-ahora sus preciados amigos están de camino al espacio exterior ¡y nunca jamás los volverán a ver!-

Sin perder ni un segundo, la villana se alejo de allí saltando hacia la torre de Tokio, Lordbug y Chat Noir fueron tras ella, al llegar allí, Balloon Girl comenzó a disparar globos contra ambos héroes pero ellos los esquivaban mientras escalaban la torre, llegaron a la cima y la villana disparo otra globo contra ellos y rápidamente se alejaron antes de que les explotara encima. El anillo de Chat Noir parpadeó indicando que el tiempo se estaba por agotar.

-Voy a desaparecer pronto ¡haz algo rápido!-dijo el héroe felino viendo a su compañero.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una llave de tuercas.

-Eh… ¿tus habilidades de ingeniería nos van a ayudar?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo la llave de tuercas, Lordbug solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, Balloon Girl disparó otro globo esta vez a Chat Noir, el héroe felino comenzó a correr rápidamente esquivando los globos que la villana le disparaba-¡esfuérzate un poco más! ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-

Lordbug miro la llave de tuercas, observó a su alrededor buscando cómo usarla, vio un sistema de tuberías de gas, una tuerca que conectaba uno de los tubos y otra vez vio la llave de tuercas en sus manos. 

-¡Ya sé que hacer!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, corrió hacia el sistema de tubos, desajustó la tuerca liberando el tubo que comenzó a moverse como loco por el gas-¡ahora, Chat Noir, cuento contigo!-el héroe felino saltó de su posición y tomó el tubo de gas con fuerza-¡adelante!-Balloon Girl disparo y Chat Noir desvió los globos lejos de ellos, la villana de cabellos celestes preparó su pistola para seguir disparando pero Lordbug vio su oportunidad y enredó su yo-yo alrededor de la pistola quitándosela de las manos, atrajo el yo-yo con la pistola hacia él, lo desenredó de la cuerda y arrojó la pistola contra el suelo rompiéndola en pedazos-¡sal de tu escondite, akuma!-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-esto se acabó ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la llave de tuercas y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La llave de tuercas se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo Tokio trayendo a todos los adultos y adolescentes de regreso incluso a Bulma quien estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en casa. Balloon Girl se arrodilló derrotada, su transformación se deshizo trayendo a Bra otra vez a su forma original.

-Pero… ¿qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes confundida.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir chocando puños al mismo tiempo para celebrar su victoria.

-Han logrado escapar de mi una vez más ¡van a lamentar el día en que los miraculous estén bajo mi poder!-exclamó Dark Butterfly furiosa-¡no pienso permitir que ustedes ganen!-

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de la familia Son, la fiesta ya había acabado, todos los adolescentes volvieron a sus casas. Yamcha estaba terminando su trabajo inconcluso de aquel día cuando recibió otra videollamada de Chi-chi y al instante atendió su teléfono viendo el rostro de la mujer de cabellos oscuros reflejado en la pantalla.

-Yamcha ¿ya le compraste un regalo a mi hijo?-preguntó Chi-chi con seriedad.

-Ah… sobre eso, ya iba de camino a la tienda, señora-respondió Yamcha.

-Bien.

Chi-chi cortó la llamada y Yamcha comenzó a desesperarse, con todo lo que había sucedido, no se había acordado siquiera de salir a comprarle algo a Gohan de parte de su madre como regalo de cumpleaños comenzó a revisar su oficina hasta que se topó con la bolsa verde frente a él, la tomó y suspiró aliviado, vio una nota pegada en una esquina pero simplemente la quitó y la botó a la basura. Corrió hacia el comedor donde Gohan estaba terminando de cenar, se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y entro al comedor con la bolsa verde.

-Un regalo de cumpleaños, es de tu madre-dijo Yamcha entregándole la bolsa al adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Uh, gracias-dijo Gohan tomando la bolsa verde, Yamcha estaba a punto de salir del comedor pero Gohan lo detuvo-espera, por favor dile a mi mamá de mi parte que muchas gracias por el regalo-

-Hm, se lo diré.

Yamcha se retiró del comedor y Gohan abrió la bolsa verde con el logo de la Corporación Capsula extrayendo lo que había adentro, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de asombro ante lo que había sacado de aquella bolsa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los adolescentes estaban de vuelta en la preparatoria Orange Star listos para comenzar otro día de clases luego de todos los acontecimientos que habían vivido el día anterior. Goten y Trunks estaban caminando hacia la entrada pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Videl discutiendo con Erasa junto a la puerta de la escuela.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que no van a entregarlo hasta dentro de un mes?!-preguntó Videl viendo a su mejor amiga enfadada.

-Es que… no había nadie disponible ayer para entregar el regalo-respondió Erasa encogiéndose en su lugar por el miedo y los nervios que sentía.

-¡¿Y eso qué me importa?! esto es absurdo ¡completamente absurdo!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros caminando hacia el interior de la escuela dando fuertes pisotones, Erasa reaccionó y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Videl-chan!-se disculpó Erasa corriendo detrás de ella con su teléfono en la mano.

-Jajaja, parece que Videl se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy-le dijo Goten a Trunks haciendo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas se riera levemente, en eso el auto de la familia Son llegó a la escuela y Gohan se bajó de este vistiendo el sweater negro que Trunks había confeccionado para él con el bordado de su logo personal. 

-Oh dioses-dijo Trunks emocionado-¡es mi sweater! ¡está usando el sweater que le hice!-

-Hey, buenos días, Bra-dijo Gohan saludando a su amiga.

-Oye, lindo sweater, Gohan. Se ve fantástico en ti-comentó Goten haciendo que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros desviara la mirada hacia él y Trunks quien lo saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Goten ¿puedes creer que mi mamá lo compró en la Corporación Capsula?-dijo Gohan feliz, Trunks dejó de sonreír y puso una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que dijo Gohan, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia Bra-¿no fue lindo de su parte? desde que cumplí once años me ha estado dando cosas aburridas, como un estuche de lápices-

-Wow, nunca sabes lo que puedes esperar de un adulto-comentó Bra encogiéndose de hombros-ellos pueden ser geniales cuando menos lo imaginas-

-Sí, hablando de eso… sé que ayer mi mamá dijo que eras una revoltosa y fue muy cruel contigo-dijo Gohan queriendo disculparse con su amiga pero sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada ni nada de eso. No importa lo que tu mamá diga, tú y yo somos amigos y siempre lo seremos-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela, Goten y Trunks los vieron alejarse y el chico de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Tienes que decirle que tú hiciste ese sweater-murmuró Goten a su amigo entre dientes.

-Pero está tan feliz de que su mamá se lo entregara, no quiero desilusionarlo-dijo Trunks viendo a Gohan alejarse de allí con Bra.

-Aww, Trunks-Goten atrajo a su amigo hacia él en un abrazo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas correspondió-eres un gran chico ¿lo sabías? y estoy seguro de que pronto Gohan se dará cuenta de ello, solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo prometo-

Después de decirle eso, el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó y enseguida Goten y Trunks caminaron hacia el interior de la preparatoria Orange Star.

-Y ¡corte! Eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden volver a sus casas-dijo Toriyama-san una vez que se apagaron las luces y las cámaras, Trunks aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo del set e ir a una pastelería cercana a comprar aunque sea un pequeño cupcake o un pastel para darle a Gohan por su cumpleaños. Todos comenzaron a prepararse para volver a casa, antes de salir se despidieron de Gohan felicitándolo por la actuación de ese día, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros les agradeció a todos pero se sentía un poco triste porque nadie se había acordado de aunque sea decirle feliz cumpleaños, Videl tomó sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse a casa pero Gohan la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Videl, espera. No puedes irte a casa aún, recuerda que te golpeaste la cabeza, vamos a mi vestidor y ahí te pondré hielo-respondió Gohan, Videl no dijo nada y solo se dejó guiar por su prometido hacia su vestidor.

Afuera, todos los miembros del elenco de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ caminaban hacia la salida del estudio cuando de pronto, Bulma se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien y ese era su hijo Trunks, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo vio siquiera ir corriendo hacia los demás para salir del estudio. Desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros de trabajo quienes ya estaban caminando a la salida del estudio.

-Chicos-los llamó la mujer de cabellos celestes haciendo que todos se detuvieran y desviaran la mirada hacia ella-¿han visto a mi hijo, Trunks?-

-Uh, ¿no? no lo hemos visto desde que terminamos de grabar-respondió Chi-chi-no tengo idea en dónde puede estar o a dónde pudo haber ido-

-Lo llamaré para saber donde está-dijo Bulma marcando el número de su hijo en su teléfono pero enseguida saltó al correo de voz así que cortó la llamada-no contesta al teléfono, solo espero que vuelva pronto, no me gusta que esté solo tanto tiempo-

* * *

Trunks corría por las calles de Tokio con una bolsa de una pastelería en la mano que dentro tenía una cajita que contenía un pequeño cupcake y una bolsa de supermercado con unas velas azules de cumpleaños, corrió lo más rápido que podía esquivando a las personas que caminaban por la acera, dobló en una esquina y entró corriendo al estudio justo cuando todos se habían ido a sus casas a excepción de Gohan y Videl. Entró al área de descanso designada para almorzar, abrió la cajita con el cupcake y colocó una vela en el glaseado, buscó unos fósforos y encendió la vela, tomó el cupcake con cuidado entre sus manos, salió del área de descanso y caminó lentamente hacia el remolque-vestidor de Gohan. Una vez frente a la puerta respiró profundo, sostuvo el cupcake con una mano y con la mano libre golpeó la puerta suavemente, esperó unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Gohan se asomó detrás de ella.

-¿Trunks?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer que el adolescente de cabellos lilas estuviera parado frente a su remolque-tú… quiero decir ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-H-Hola, Gohan. um, yo… v-vi que nadie te saludo por tu cumpleaños, es más ni siquiera sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños pero ¡en fin! ese no es el punto, el punto es que vi que todos olvidaron saludarte por tu cumpleaños y yo, bueno, decidí traerte algo-respondió Trunks acercando el pequeño cupcake frente a Gohan quien lo contempló inexpresivo-s-sé que no es mucho pero… quería darte algo que pudiéramos compartir solo tú y yo-

-Gohan ¿quién está ahí afuera?-preguntó Videl asomándose detrás de su prometido, Trunks pudo ver que usaba una de las camisas del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, la cual era tan grande que cubría la mitad de sus muslos, tenía su cabello suelto y despeinado y no llevaba ningún sostén puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo-oh, eres tú ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no te bastó con atacarme esta mañana y ahora vuelves aquí para terminar el trabajo?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Trunks queriendo tranquilizar a la chica de cabellos oscuros-no vine a terminar de golpearte, ya me disculpé por eso. Solo vine a ver a Gohan porque quería darle algo por su cumpleaños, no sabía que tú estarías aquí-

-Pues aquí estoy y para que sepas, Gohan y yo estábamos a punto de terminar de tener sexo hasta que tú te apareciste-dijo Videl molesta colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cadera-así que haznos el favor de irte de aquí de una buena vez-

-Pero yo…

-Trunks, ya basta-dijo Gohan interrumpiendo al menor-vete de aquí, no hagas enfadar más a mi novia, por favor-

Sin decir nada más, Gohan cerró la puerta del remolque apagando la vela en el proceso. Trunks se quedó allí parado por unos segundos, sintió las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del estudio secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta no sin antes desechar el cupcake que había comprado en un cesto de basura cercano, de haber sabido que Videl estaría con Gohan no hubiera ido a llevarle algo por su cumpleaños en primer lugar. 


	4. Aventura griega

_-¡Hola a todos! Aquí les habla Goten transmitiendo en directo desde la única página web de Lordbug que existe en todo el mundo_-dijo Goten grabando desde las calles de Tokio con su tablet, en eso escuchó un grito en la distancia, filmo con su tablet un helicóptero y a Lordbug volando colgado de éste_-¡acabo de ver a Lordbug! Un segundo… dejo caer algo_-se acercó a recoger lo que se le había caído al héroe y resultó ser un libro-_oigan, vean esto-giró la cámara hacia él sosteniendo el libro-¡es un volumen de la Iliada para estudiantes de primer año! ¿eso quiere decir que nuestro héroe podría ser un estudiante de preparatoria?_-

Trunks se encontraba observando la actualización de la página de Lordbug desde su habitación, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidado como para dejar olvidado su libro de la Iliada en la calle y no regresar por él y peor aún ¡que Goten lo hubiera encontrado! Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos, si su amigo descubría que era Lordbug lo expondría al peligro y Dark Butterfly conocería su identidad secreta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! te lo dije desde el primer día, Tikki. ¡No estoy hecho para ser un héroe!-exclamó Trunks dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata esta vez.

-Tranquilo, no ganas nada con lamentarlo. Solo sigue hacia adelante-le aconsejó la kwami roja sentándose en el escritorio del preadolescente-Goten es la última persona que queremos que sepa la verdad, él es el líder de aquellos que siempre andan investigando alrededor de Lordbug-

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Hablo en serio ¡no sirvo para este trabajo!-se quejó Trunks escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-Trunks, tú fuiste elegido para ser Lordbug. Creeme ¡haces un gran trabajo!-exclamó Tikki queriendo animar a su portador-nadie es perfecto ¿sabes? todos tenemos una historia pasada de la cual aprender-rápidamente comenzó a teclear en la computadora de Trunks y abrió la página web del museo Edo de historia en Tokio-puedes ver esto para que tengas una idea-

-¿El museo Edo tiene una exhibición sobre la Antigua Grecia? No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Lordbug?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su kwami confundido.

-Puedes decirle a Goten que averiguaste algo interesante sobre Lordbug y acompáñalo, recuerda decirle que debe llevar el libro-respondió Tikki.

-¿Y después?

-Eso lo sabrás por ti mismo.

-Ugh ¡no sé qué debo hacer! ¡no tengo idea de cómo convencer a Goten para que vaya conmigo a un museo y menos intentar hacerle creer que yo no soy Lordbug!-exclamó Trunks entrando en pánico.

-Él se emocionará si lo invitas y tú también-dijo Tikki animando a su portador-solo ten paciencia y pronto lo sabrás-

Más tarde, Goten y Trunks estaban a bordo del tranvía Chobu-line camino al museo Edo, se bajaron la estación Kinshicho y comenzaron a caminar hacia el museo el cual no estaba muy lejos de la estación donde se detuvo el tranvía, durante el viaje Goten no dejó de hablarle a Trunks sobre su actualización en la página web de Lordbug y el hallazgo que había hecho relacionado a su héroe favorito.

-¿No parece sorprendente? Si averiguo a quien le pertenece el libro ¡BUM! ¡sabré la identidad de Lordbug! ¡sería tan genial!-dijo Goten entusiasmado.

-Pero, cada estudiante de preparatoria tiene ese libro ¿cómo sabrás a quien le pertenece?-preguntó Trunks mientras ingresaban al museo y pagaban su pase de visita.

-¡Fácil! Porque la única preparatoria que aún usa la Iliada para trabajar en literatura es la nuestra-respondió Goten terminando de pagar su entrada-así que, todo lo que necesito es saber buscar a la persona que perdió su volumen la semana pasada, hay una gran gama de personas excluyéndome, por supuesto-

-¡E-espera!-dijo Trunks corriendo hacia él-y si te excluyes ¿qué hay sobre mi?-

-Eso me hace preguntarme porque me pediste prestado mi volumen de la Iliada ayer-dijo Goten dándole un codazo a su amigo, Trunks entró en shock al pensar que su amigo podría llegar a descubrirlo y enseguida se acercó otra vez a él.

-T-Te lo pedí porque… ¡porque lo dejé en mi habitación! Tú sabes lo tonto que soy ¿verdad?-dijo Trunks intentando convencer a su amigo con esa mentirilla piadosa. Goten lo miró sospechosamente y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, estaba jugando contigo-comentó Goten riéndose-claro que te quitaré de mi lista de candidatos cuando encuentre al propietario del libro y llegue a dar con Lordbug-

Trunks se quedó parado unos segundos pensando en las palabras de su amigo, si lo distraía lo suficiente ese día en el museo con la exhibición de la antigua Grecia y lograba hacer que se olvidara de la investigación, probablemente evitaría que el supiera que era Lordbug, después de todo, como dijo Tikki, Goten era la última persona que querían que supiera la verdad. Ambos adolescentes caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al pabellón de la exhibición griega, ambos chicos se detuvieron a leer la información de cómo habían llegado esas piezas arqueológicas al museo, pero un hombre pasó corriendo sin verlos y por accidente chocó con ellos dejando caer todas las notas que llevaba en los brazos, vio un objeto que había dejado caer al suelo junto con las notas y rápidamente se lanzo a recogerlo. 

-Fiu, por suerte no se rompió-exclamó aquel hombre en voz alta.

-Disculpa ¿no se supone que deberías pedir perdón después de haber empujado a estos dos chicos que están detrás de ti?-preguntó Goten molesto, el hombre termino de recoger las notas y se incorporó del suelo.

-¿Ustedes son compañeros de Caulifla? Un gusto conocerlos, soy su hermano mayor, Rensō-se presentó el hombre-¿vinieron a ver la exhibición?-vió a un hombre bajar las escaleras a lo lejos-¡padre!-

-Pero ¿qué rayos…?-dijeron ambos adolescentes completamente perplejos.

-Entonces, volviendo al caso ¿para qué me invitaste a venir aquí?-preguntó Goten esperando una respuesta convincente de su amigo-me dijiste que era porque tenías información sobre Lordbug ¿acaso me estabas mintiendo?-

-Oh ¡sí! respecto a eso…-dijo Trunks buscando una respuesta apropiada para su amigo, pero no encontraba nada hasta que Tikki tuvo una idea con la que podría ayudar a su portador.

-¡Mira allá!-dijo la kwami roja señalando un viejo manuscrito griego colocado dentro de una caja de cristal para que las personas evitaran tocarlo.

-¡Espera! no estaba mintiendo-dijo Trunks corriendo hacia Goten quien estaba observando un jarrón de cerámica del período Micénico, tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo llevó con él hacia la caja de cristal donde estaba colocado el manuscrito-uh… agh…-

Mientras esto sucedía, en la casa de la familia Son, Gohan estaba en su habitación observando la reciente actualización de la página web de Lordbug donde Goten hablaba del hallazgo que había hecho hace una semana atrás cuando vio a su héroe favorito colgado de un helicóptero que volaba por las calles de Tokio.

-_¡Acabo de ver a Lordbug! Un segundo… dejo caer algo_-Goten se acercó a recoger lo que se le había caído al héroe y resultó ser un libro-_oigan, vean esto_-giró la cámara hacia él sosteniendo el libro_-¡es un volumen de la Iliada para estudiantes de primer año! ¿eso quiere decir que nuestro héroe podría ser un estudiante de preparatoria?_-

-¡Espera! hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo puede ser que él tenga ese libro?-dijo Gohan completamente confundido con lo que acababa de ver en el video, giró su silla para ver a Plagg-¿acaso es posible que él vaya a nuestra preparatoria?-

-Que suerte tienes, ya se conocían desde antes-respondió Plagg con un trozo de queso y puso una mueca de asco-¡Iugh! No entiendo como los seres humanos pueden enamorarse entre ellos cuando deberían estar comiendo queso-

-Porque las personas tienen mejor aroma que un queso y además son más agradables a la vista-respondió Gohan queriendo defender su punto de vista.

-Neh, como sea, de todos modos, no pienso compartir mi queso con nadie más-agregó el kwami negro y acto seguido comenzó a devorar su queso frente a Gohan.

-No comería eso ni aunque me pagaran para hacerlo-comentó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, giró su silla otra vez a la computadora y volvió a reproducir el video que Goten subió a la página web de Lordbug.

Trunks y Goten continuaron observando el manuscrito por unos minutos más, Trunks aún intentaba encontrar algo en el manuscrito que estuviera relacionado con Lordbug, Goten comenzó a perder el interés en el manuscrito y colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención.

-Bien, ya fue suficiente, volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo Goten perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Es que no lo estás viendo con claridad, tienes que analizarlo más a fondo, experimentar la historia que hay en el manuscrito-dijo Trunks queriendo convencer a su amigo de observar aquel viejo papel un poco más, se dio la vuelta y abrió el bolsillo de su mochila para ver a Tikki.

-Tienes que ver un poco más de cerca-sugirió la pequeña kwami roja, Trunks desvió la mirada otra vez al manuscrito y se sorprendió al encontrar un dibujo algo desgastado en la pagina contigua, salió de su asombro al ser empujado por Rensō quien se acercó a ver el manuscrito en compañía de su padre.

-Aunque esté traducido en todos los idiomas, está claro que el hombre en el dibujo es el héroe griego, Paris de Troya y quien está con él es Helena, la esposa de Menelao, quien fue raptada por el príncipe Troyano. A su llegada a [Troya](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troya), los ciudadanos no aceptaron a [Helena](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helena_\(mitolog%C3%ADa\)), pues lo consideraban una ofensa hacia el rey [Menelao](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menelao), y quisieron devolverla-explicó a su padre mientras observaban el manuscrito.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé hijo-respondió aquel hombre viendo a su hijo sin entender a que quería llegar con eso.

-Pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si Paris hubiera sido el que evitara que se llevaran a Helena lejos de él?-preguntó Rensō a su padre-existe un ritual de sacrificio que invoca un portal para viajar del pasado al presente ¡nadie ha sido capaz de descifrarlo hasta ahora excepto yo! ¡esto podría tratarse de un mensaje oculto de los griegos!-

-¿Sabes algo? la obsesión de este hombre por querer sacar conclusiones desesperadas me recuerda mucho a alguien que conozco-dijo Trunks viendo a su amigo-oh, ya lo recuerdo ¡eres tú!-

-¿Insinúas que estoy sacando conclusiones desesperadas?-preguntó Goten molesto-¿acaso quieres apostar?-

-Rensō, todo lo que está escrito en ese viejo manuscrito es solo un mito-le dijo su padre señalando el manuscrito en la caja de cristal-no es posible que hayas podido traducirlo con tanta facilidad-

-Pero ¿y si lo que dice ese mensaje es verdad? ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-preguntó Rensō interponiéndose en el camino de su padre.

-Y ¿cómo piensas demostrarlo?

-Puedo recitar el ritual de sacrificio y pronunciar el conjuro leyendo el manuscrito en su idioma original-respondió Rensō acercando su mano a la caja de cristal para abrirla y sacar el manuscrito pero su padre lo impidió cerrando la caja poniendo su mano sobre la de su hijo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿quieres que pierda mi trabajo? ¿sabes cuánto dinero costaría restaurar ese manuscrito?-dijo su padre mirándolo con enojo-¡esas cosas no son juguetes!-

Comenzó a caminar saliendo de la exhibición y Rensō lo siguió detrás, Trunks y Goten solo se miraron entre ellos sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué solo te limitas a regañarme?-preguntó Rensō caminando detrás de su padre-¡déjame comprobar mi teoría! ¿qué pasaría si traigo a Paris o a Helena a nuestra línea de tiempo?-

-¡Olvídalo ya, Rensō! ¡deja de estar perdiendo tiempo con fantasías y mitología y enfócate en la vida real!-respondió su padre queriendo ponerle fin a la conversación, dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí dejando a Rensō arrodillado en el suelo con la decepción reflejada en su rostro mientras dejaba caer sus notas al suelo.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-No hay nada de malo vivir en una fantasía-dijo Dark Butterfly con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las emociones negativas de Rensō-después de todo, así es como me siento yo a diario-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡ve y hechiza a este hombre!-

Trunks y Goten regresaron a la exhibición y volvieron a observar el manuscrito buscando alguna información relacionada con Lordbug pero el chico de cabellos oscuros ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse y bostezar, desvió la mirada hacia su mochila y la abrió para sacar el volumen de la Ilíada y averiguar quién era el propietario del libro; sin embargo, Trunks se dio cuenta de los planes de su amigo e intentó detenerlo.

-¡Goten, espera!-dijo Trunks evitando que su amigo sacara el libro de su mochila-¡creo que acabo de encontrar una pista relacionada con Lordbug!-

-¿En serio, Trunks? espero que no estés mintiendo, no dejaré que ganes esta vez-respondió Goten.

Rensō se dirigió a la Plaza Este del museo y se reclinó contra una barrera de metal suspirando con tristeza, el akuma se dirigió volando hacia él y se introdujo en su collar con el dibujo del escudo de Troya pintado en él tiñéndolo de morado, el hombre de cabellos oscuros elevó su mirada y al instante escuchó una voz penetrar dentro de su mente.

-Paris, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly-le habló la villana comunicándose a través de su mente-puedo ayudarte a canalizar el poder de los dioses Griegos y hacer que cumplas con tu ritual de sacrificio pero con una condición, debes conseguir algo especial para mí ¿puedes hacerlo?-

-Haría cualquier cosa por Helena-respondió Rensō, al instante un aura morada lo rodeó comenzando a transformarlo en el famoso héroe mitológico.

Trunks contempló por enésima vez aquel viejo manuscrito griego intentando encontrar lo que quería enseñarle a su amigo, para ese punto, Goten ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y muy en el fondo de su mente se arrepentía de haber ido a esa exhibición y solo deseaba volver a casa y estudiar para el examen de historia de mañana.

-Esto ya está comenzando a impacientarme-comentó Goten retomando la acción que estaba ejecutando anteriormente pero Trunks volvió a detenerlo impidiendo que abra otra vez su mochila para sacar el libro.

-Tienes que analizar la historia que hay en el manuscrito ¡sé que hay algo ahí oculto, Goten!-dijo Trunks volviendo a hacer que su amigo vea el manuscrito, Goten solo cubrió su boca con su mano reprimiendo un bostezo, en eso ambos adolescentes se voltearon al escuchar el silbato del guardia de seguridad que corría hacia un hombre de cabello rizado castaño casi rubio usando una vestimenta Griega de batalla, cargaba un arco y flecha en su espalda y en su cuello colgaba un collar con el escudo emblemático de Troya.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué haces aquí?-preguntó el guardia bloqueándole el paso a aquel hombre.

-¡Yo soy Paris, el de la hermosa figura!-exclamó aquel hombre, invocando el poder de Cronos, lanzó unas burbujas que encapsularon a todas las personas que estaban en el museo haciendo que corrieran a cámara lenta, una burbuja iba a impactar contra Goten pero Trunks lo empujó a tiempo haciendo que su amigo dejara caer el libro y fueran a ocultarse detrás de una columna. Decidido, Goten sacó su tablet de su mochila, activó la cámara y se acercó corriendo al villano griego.

-¡Goten! ¿qué haces? escóndete-le dijo Trunks asomado desde la columna. Goten se deslizó hacia un banco de cemento y desde allí siguió grabando todo.

-¡Fuera de aquí, parásitos odiosos!-exclamó Paris apartando a dos personas encapsuladas en unas burbujas de tiempo y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja de cristal donde estaba el manuscrito.

-Tengo que transformarme rápido-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a Tikki que estaba dentro de su mochila-¡Tikki, motas!-

Paris colocó sus manos sobre la caja de cristal, abrió la tapa y extrajo el manuscrito de su interior, Goten se asomó desde su escondite y siguió grabando con su tablet activando el modo directo para transmitir el video desde la página web de Lordbug.

-Atención seguidores, estoy en el museo Edo grabando a un villano en acción ¡y justo antes de que Lordbug y Chat Noir aparezcan!-exclamó Goten emocionado.

Gohan estaba observando la reciente transmisión en directo en la página web de Lordbug completamente pasmado por lo que acababa de ver. Plagg observó el video y luego desvió la mirada hacia su portador quien permanecía con la boca abierta frente a la pantalla.

-Oye ¡ese sujeto puede cambiar de rostros! ¿por qué no lo haces tú también?-protestó el kwami negro similar a un gato. 

-Tengo que transformarme-dijo Gohan con determinación levantándose de su silla frente a su escritorio y la computadora-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Paris enrolló el manuscrito que había tomado de la caja de cristal, lo colocó en su mano y caminó a la salida del pabellón de exhibición Griega pero Lordbug se interpuso en su camino justo antes de que la reja de seguridad se cerrara detrás de él.

-¡Hey! ¿no sabes que eso cuenta como robo?-preguntó Lordbug viendo al villano Griego de forma desafiante.

-En realidad, esto me pertenece. No cuenta si estoy tomando lo que por derecho es mío-respondió Paris.

-Eso sería cierto si fueras el verdadero Paris-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas jugando con su yo-yo, no se dio cuenta de que Goten aún estaba allí filmando todo con su tablet-pero tú no eres Paris-se colocó en posición de ataque-¡eres un impostor!-

-Lordbug acaba de aparecer en escena ¡esto es un sueño!-exclamó Goten emocionado sin dejar de grabar con su tablet, Lordbug se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos oscuros lo estaba filmando y con una seña le pidió que detuviera la grabación y se escondiera pero éste malinterpretó la señal-¡Oh, cielos! ¡me acaba de saludar!-

El héroe de cabellos lilas arrojó su yo-yo contra Paris pero este tomó la cuerda con ambas manos y comenzó a girar con el héroe aferrado de un extremo del cordón del yo-yo y haciendo uso de su fuerza, arrojó a Lordbug lejos logrando que se estrellara contra una pared cercana.

-¡Invoco al dios de la destrucción, Ares!-exclamó Paris, se acercó a la valla de seguridad y la destruyó fácilmente con un rayo de luz como si fuera una lata de conserva, justo cuando estaba por atravesar la valla, Chat Noir apareció frente a él.

-Que amable de tu parte el abrir la puerta para mí-dijo Chat Noir, se lanzó a atacar al villano Griego pero éste detuvo al héroe de cabellos oscuros sosteniéndolo del rostro con fuerza y lo arrojó lejos haciendo que quedara dentro de un antiguo jarrón de cerámica, Lordbug cerró los ojos al imaginar lo doloroso que debió haber sido para su compañero caer en aquel jarrón.

-¿Por qué mejor no tomas una siesta ahí dentro, felino?-dijo Paris molesto, dio la vuelta y salió del pabellón de exhibición Griega a través de la destruida valla de seguridad, Goten se acercó a grabar a Lordbug intentando sacar a Chat Noir del jarrón en el que estaba atrapado.

-¿Esto no es increíble?-dijo Goten mientras grababa con su tablet-por favor, sigan en línea para más…-dejó de hablar al ver una sombra tapándolo y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Paris parado detrás de él-uh ¿c-cómo estás?-

-Tú… encontrarte aquí debió ser parte del destino-dijo Paris tomando el rostro de Goten y veía detenidamente sus facciones, se incorporó y cargó al chico de cabellos oscuros sobre su hombro-tú vendrás conmigo-

-¡Oye! Bájame, puedo caminar ¿lo sabías?-dijo Goten pataleando el torso del villano para que lo soltara, Lordbug vio a Goten alejarse con Paris y llevó su mano a la frente con frustración, tomó la vasija, la volteó, dio un fuerte sacudón y sacó a Chat Noir de allí. El héroe felino rodó por el suelo con una voltereta hasta quedar sentado y sacudió la cabeza para salir de su atontamiento.

-¡Apresúrate! tenemos que seguirlo-dijo Lordbug corriendo tras Paris quien cargaba a Goten en su hombro, el villano se detuvo otra vez al ver que el héroe de cabellos lilas lo seguía, Lordbug preparó su yo-yo para atacarlo y Chat Noir llegó corriendo detrás de él, por poco se cae al suelo pero logró recomponer el equilibrio-¿tomando a un chico indefenso como prisionero? Eso no es nada amable de tu parte-

-Tú no eres rival para mi, niño-exclamó Paris saliendo de allí con Goten en su hombro no sin antes cerrar la valla de seguridad dejando a Lordbug y Chat Noir atrapados en el pabellón de exhibición Griega. 

-¡Sabes quién soy! ¿verdad, Lordbug? no olvides darle un vistazo a mi página web-exclamó Goten guiñándole el ojo al héroe de cabellos lilas desde la distancia.

-¿No crees que está siendo demasiado confiado?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero.

-Si por confiado te refieres a ser ignorante, grosero y echar a alguien que solo intentaba alegrarte en tu cumpleaños… entonces sí-respondió Trunks molesto desviándose de su personaje en ese momento.

-Espera, tú… ¿estás molesto por lo que pasó ayer en mi cumpleaños?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su compañero con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué pretendiera hacer que nada de lo que vi ayer pasó?-preguntó Trunks irritado por la ignorancia de su compañero de trabajo.

-Suficiente, detengamos la grabación por un momento-dijo Toriyama-san cansado de volver a tener que lidiar con otro ataque de enojo por parte de su estrella principal-Trunks, lo que sea que tengas que discutir con Gohan lo harás después, ahora quiero que te tranquilices un poco y sigamos trabajando, estamos en un ambiente profesional, no hay lugar para las peleas en el área de trabajo-

-S-sí, entiendo, lo siento Toriyama-san-se disculpó el adolescente de cabellos lilas haciendo una reverencia frente a su jefe-mejor volvamos a trabajar y hablaré con Gohan cuando acabemos de grabar el episodio-

-Bien y me gustaría que no volvieras a repetir lo que sucedió hace unos minutos-le sugirió el robot, ambos adolescentes volvieron a retomar la escena donde se habían quedado previa a la discusión que estaban teniendo.

-¿No crees que está siendo demasiado confiado?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero.

-Si por confiado te refieres a ser ignorante, grosero y vestir una armadura antigua, entonces sí-respondió Lordbug enumerando todas esas cosas con sus dedos pero enseguida reaccionó-espera ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡usa tu cataclismo para destruir la valla!-

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, pasó su mano por la valla y al instante esta se oxidó y se quebró dejando acceso libre a los héroes, ambos salieron de la exhibición Griega pero no vieron a Paris dentro del museo-¿ahora a dónde se fue?-

-Estás olvidando el hecho de que nuestro amigo es un blogger incondicional…-dijo Lordbug abriendo su comunicador dentro de su yo-yo, tecleó un par de palabras e ingresó a la página web de Goten-solo observa-

-¡Hola a todos, aquí les habla Goten! el espectáculo debe continuar aunque esté en manos de un villano ¡así que estén alertas!-habló el chico de cabellos oscuros grabando en directo en las afueras del museo, el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a parpadear indicando que le quedaban cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Puedes ir hacia donde está Goten primero? Necesito recargar mi miraculous-dijo Chat Noir viendo el anillo y luego a su compañero.

-Bien, pero apresúrate ¿sí? necesito tu ayuda, no puedo deshacerme de Paris y salvar a Goten solo-respondió Lordbug, se despidió rápidamente de su compañero felino con abrazo y enseguida ambos fueron por caminos separados.

Paris llevó a Goten a la Plaza Este del museo donde varias personas observaban lo que sucedía completamente atónitas, el villano griego dejó caer al chico de cabellos oscuros con un golpe seco quedando sentado en el suelo.

-¡Ouch! oye, ten más cuidado ¿quieres?-dijo Goten adolorido.

-¡El momento por fin ha llegado!-dijo Paris abriendo el manuscrito que tomó de la caja de cristal en la exhibición-¡invoco a Tanatos, dios de la vida y la muerte!-al instante comenzó a disparar unos rayos de luz que convirtieron a todos los que estaban en la Plaza Este en un ejército de soldados Griegos-pronto volverás a mí, Helena. Mi reina, mi felicidad ¡mi luz!-

-_Wow, esto es material de primera plana_-pensó Goten entusiasmado, volvió a abrir la página web de Lordbug para seguir grabando en directo y actualizar la página-uh, d-disculpe, señor Paris ¿podría explicarme lo que está sucediendo en este preciso momento?-

-Voy a realizar un ritual para traer a mi amada a esta línea de tiempo-respondió el villano Griego.

-Aja, lo entiendo. Es el ritual escrito en el manuscrito ¿verdad?-preguntó Goten sin dejar de grabar con su tablet y viendo el manuscrito abierto frente a Paris.

-Así es y para ello necesitaré la ayuda de un ejército y un sacrificio.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-¡Necesito entregar un alma pura a los dioses! eso será suficiente para complacer a Zeus y todos los dioses del Olimpo.

-Oh, eso sería una pena porque no es posible encontrar un alma pura en estos días-dijo Goten sosteniendo la tablet con su mano.

-Quizás ya la encontré-dijo Paris tomando el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros con ambas manos y acercando el manuscrito a Goten-tus facciones y belleza son similares a las de Helena-

-E-Espera ¡¿qué?!-exclamó Goten sin poder dar crédito a lo que el villano estaba diciendo. Lordbug terminó de observar la grabación a través de su comunicador, guardó su yo-yo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del museo para ir a rescatar a Goten pero para su mala suerte, quedó atrapado en una de las burbujas de Paris que hacían que corrieras a cámara lenta.

-Agh, no puedo creer que haya terminado aquí, soy tan idiota-murmuró Lordbug dentro de la burbuja, observó a su alrededor y comenzó a golpear la burbuja-tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí ¿cómo hago para salir de aquí?-

-¡Lordbug, soy Goten!-Lordbug sacó su comunicador y observó el video que estaba grabando el chico de cabellos oscuros-¡sálvame, por favor! no que me sacrifiquen a los dioses ¡ayúdame!-

-¡Resiste, Goten!-dijo Lordbug guardando otra vez su comunicador y comenzó a correr dentro de la burbuja a cámara lenta-estoy en camino-

Gohan se encontraba sentado en uno de los pabellones del museo jugando con su teléfono mientras esperaba a que Plagg terminara de comer su queso.

-¿Es una broma? dime ¿qué clase de conjuro puede crear un lazo entre nuestra línea de tiempo y el pasado?-preguntó Plagg, acto seguido soltó un sonoro eructo que hizo sobresaltar a Gohan y éste observó a su kwami molesto por su falta de educación al comer.

-¿Ya terminaste? Es hora de irnos, el descanso se acabo-respondió Gohan levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Una vez transformado, Chat Noir corrió hacia la salida del museo y vio a Lordbug corriendo a cámara lenta dentro de una de las burbujas que había colocado Paris para detener a todos los que habían intentado evacuar el edificio. El héroe felino sacó una katana de su brazalete y con un ágil movimiento cortó la burbuja reventándola en el proceso, Lordbug estaba a punto de caer pero Chat Noir lo sujeto a tiempo.

-Ten cuidado o podrías lastimarte-dijo Chat Noir sosteniendo a su compañero.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, gatito-respondió Lordbug, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta de salida-si no capturamos el akuma a tiempo perderemos a Goten-ambos héroes salieron del museo, se escondieron detrás de un letrero y vieron un ejército de soldados Griegos preparados para contemplar el sacrificio de Goten, Lordbug y Chat Noir intentaron buscar al chico de cabellos oscuros con la mirada pero no podían verlo-hay demasiados soldados bloqueando nuestra visión, no podemos ver a Goten desde aquí-

Se alejaron del letrero y subieron al techo del museo para poder tener una mejor posición y así localizar mejor a Goten.

-¡Está por ahí!-dijo Chat Noir señalando a Paris y a Goten junto a él a la distancia. Goten intentaba zafarse del agarre que el villano Griego aplicó en él pero no podía liberarse, Paris era mucho más fuerte que él, de pronto, alcanzó a ver un dibujo de una mujer con un peplo de color rojo con lunares negros, cabello ondulado recogido en un rodete y sandalias de cuero color negro.

-Disculpe-lo llamó Goten-¿quién es la mujer con un vestido a lunares en el dibujo del manuscrito?-

-Ella es Ladybug, he esperado para enfrentarme a ella por muchos siglos-respondió Paris tomando el manuscrito mientras Goten sostenía la tablet debajo suyo para grabar lo que decía-pero en esta época, ella ha muerto ¡y no puede detenerme ahora!-añadió destruyendo el manuscrito en pedazos.

-Entonces… ¡¿me está diciendo que hubo una Ladybug hace dos mil años atrás?!-preguntó Goten-wow, no puedo creerlo-

-Así que eso era lo que Tikki trataba de decirme-dijo Lordbug recordando su conversación con su kwami en su habitación esa mañana, Chat Noir lo miró detenidamente mientras hablaba.

-Pues, no luces de dos mil años de edad, mi lord-comentó Chat Noir queriendo halagar a su compañero.

-Es por eso que yo soy el más listo de los dos-respondió Lordbug con un ligero toque de arrogancia. Abajo, el ritual de sacrificio estaba a punto de comenzar, Paris extendió sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en griego antiguo.

-Ω, ο μεγάλος Δίας-exclamó Paris al tiempo que una grieta se abría en el cielo revelando un portal a una línea de tiempo pasada-Εγώ, Παρίσι. Προσφέρω αυτή την καθαρή ψυχή ως θυσία για εσάς και τους αδελφούς σας-los soldados comenzaron a rodear a Goten y este se encogió aterrado y con la esperanza de poder protegerse a sí mismo, en el cielo, la grieta se hacía cada vez más grande, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y el portal comenzó a rodear el museo por completo-παρακαλώ αποδεχτείτε αυτή την προσφορά και επιστρέψτε μου στην αγαπημένη μου Ἑλένη. Σας παρακαλώ, Δίας, να δεχτείτε την προσφορά μου. Οι στρατιώτες, το λένε μαζί μου! Ελάτε στην Ελενα μου, έλα σε μένα!-

-Ελάτε στην Ελενα μου, έλα σε μένα-dijeron los soldados Griegos al unísono, cuatro de ellos tomaron a Goten por los brazos y las piernas y comenzaron a llevarlo hacia el portal que se había abierto en el cielo.

-¡Lordbug, ayúdame!-exclamó Goten desesperado, ambos héroes vieron como los soldados llevaban a su amigo al portal y se miraron entre ellos buscando una solución.

-Debemos salvarlo antes de que el ritual acabe o nunca lo volveremos a ver-le dijo Lordbug a Chat Noir.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-Yo me ocupare de Paris, tú distrae a los soldados-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, se levantó del suelo y preparó su yo-yo para ir lo más rápido posible al ritual pero Chat Noir tomó su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya. 

-No es justo ¿por qué siempre tienes el trabajo fácil y te llevas todo el crédito?-protestó el héroe felino haciéndole un infantil puchero.

-Ya sabes que yo soy el único que puede capturar al akuma-dijo Lordbug-además tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo-

Sin decir nada más, lanzó su yo-yo y se transportó hasta el ritual de sacrificio para detener a Paris y salvar a Goten.

-Sé que solo estoy para ayudar pero, ya que, tengo que hacerlo después de todo-pensó Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros, enseguida saltó del techo y se acercó a los soldados Griegos, Goten estaba a punto de acercarse al portal de no ser porque el héroe felino habló distrayendo a los soldados-¡oigan, soldados de hojalata! están dejando mucho polvo por todas partes ¿no lo creen?-

-Chat Noir ¡viniste!-dijo Goten aliviado y feliz de que el héroe felino haya aparecido en el lugar.

-¡Soldados, atrapen a ese intruso!-ordenó Paris, los soldados corrieron hacia Chat Noir pero éste comenzó a correr alejándose de ellos y alejándolos del portal, Paris observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-un momento ¡esto es una trampa!-

El villano Griego desvió la mirada hacia el techo del restaurante del museo, Lordbug se encontraba allí parado, arrojó su yo-yo y usando el cordón como una liana se lanzó hacia Goten, tomó su mano y lo llevó lejos de allí, haciendo invocación del dios mensajero, Hermes, Paris se dirigió volando hacia el lugar donde Lordbug llevó a Goten.

-¡Hola otra vez! ¿ya vieron lo genial que es Lordbug?-dijo Goten grabando el momento con su tablet, cambio de posición la cámara y grabó a Lordbug-¡muchas gracias por rescatarme!-

-Oh, de nada… quiero decir ¡esto no ha terminado!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo el portal-aún debo…-

-Debes atrapar el akuma que está dentro del collar de Paris y así regresará a la normalidad ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Goten sin dejar de grabar al héroe de cabellos lilas con su tablet.

-¡Sí! exacto ¡el collar! ¡gracias por la pista!-dijo Lordbug, ambos desviaron la mirada al ver a Paris aproximarse volando, tomó a Lordbug llevándoselo lejos de allí y dejándolo caer, el héroe de cabellos lilas tomó su yo-yo y enseguida aterrizó suavemente quedando recostado en el suelo.

-¡Tu puedes, Lordbug!-gritó Goten asomado desde su escondite, notó que Paris aterrizó frente a él, le quitó su tablet y la arrojó lejos pero Lordbug logró salvarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡No vas a detenerme esta vez!-exclamó el villano griego de forma amenazante.

-¡Sálvame, Lordbug!-dijo Goten golpeando y pataleando con fuerza para que Paris lo liberara de su agarre, el villano Griego se alejó volando de allí directo al portal mientras ordenaba a sus soldados que atraparan a Lordbug, Chat Noir se puso en posición de ataque con katana en mano pero su expresión cambio al ver tres soldados caminar hacia él cargando un auto y lo arrojaron contra él pero Lordbug logró apartarlo a tiempo con ayuda de su yo-yo.

-Chat Noir ¡tráelos aquí!-dijo Lordbug señalando el tranvía, el héroe felino corrió hacia allí seguido por los soldados, entró y salió del tranvía y una vez que todos los soldados estuvieron dentro, el héroe de cabellos lilas cerró las puerta del tranvía dejándolos encerrados-debemos ayudar a Goten antes de que sea absorbido por el portal-

Chat Noir asintió y ambos héroes corrieron de regreso al portal, Paris se detuvo justo cuando estaba por arrojar a Goten al portal, soltó al chico de cabellos oscuros dejando que la fuerza del portal lo absorbiera por sí solo y desvió la mirada hacia los héroes parados en posición de ataque frente a él.

-No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes-dijo Paris furioso-¡invoco a Tanatos!-comenzó a disparar rayos de luz para convertir a Lordbug y Chat Noir en soldados Griegos pero ellos esquivaron sus ataques, Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo y lo enredó en el tobillo de Paris, haciendo uso de su vara metálica, Chat Noir dio un salto largo pasando encima de Paris y comenzó a correr al portal para salvar a Goten-¡invoco a Hermes!-

El villano griego comenzó a volar llevando a Lordbug detrás de él, el héroe de cabellos lilas saltó a su espalda, tomó la cadena del collar y lo arrancó dejándolo caer cuesta abajo.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡toma el collar!-dijo Lordbug desde las alturas-¡allí está el akuma!-

El héroe felino se acercó corriendo al collar, Lordbug saltó de la espalda de Paris y usó su yo-yo como paracaídas para aterrizar en el suelo, se acercó a Chat Noir y ambos corrieron hacia el collar pero el villano Griego les gano con anticipación y colocó su pie sobre el collar impidiendo que lo tomaran.

-¡Invoco al dios de la destrucción, Ares!-exclamó Paris, dio un fuerte aplauso creando una onda sónica que lanzó a ambos héroes lejos de él, ambos vieron como algunos soldados Griegos se acercaban a ellos rodeando su camino, Paris se arrodilló y recogió el collar del suelo-esto se acabó-

-¡Lordbug, ayúdame!-gritó Goten intentando mantenerse aferrado al suelo para que el portal no lo absorbiera.

-Σας παρακαλώ, δυνατός Δίας, να αποδεχθείτε την προσφορά μου.-pronunció Paris en griego antiguo, Goten ya no podía mantenerse aferrado mucho tiempo y pronto sería absorbido por el portal.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una caja con un traje para hacer cosplay de Lordbug.

-¿Quieres que me ponga eso?-preguntó Chat Noir señalando la caja que tenía su compañero en las manos, Lordbug observó la caja y notó que dentro de esta había un aro potara idéntico al suyo pero éste era de juguete, desvió la mirada hacia Paris y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Ese sacrificio no va a apaciguar a los dioses-dijo Lordbug parado detrás de Paris.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿qué se supone que significa eso?-preguntó Goten viendo a Lordbug molesto.

-Ya es tarde para eso, el sacrificio está por comenzar-dijo Paris sin ver al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¿Por qué mejor no me tomas a mí en su lugar? ¿no sería esa la venganza más deliciosa? A fin de cuentas, yo fui quien te ha perturbado durante dos mil años-respondió Lordbug mirando al villano de forma desafiante-la verdadera razón por la que haces esto es porque yo te mantuve alejado de Helena por varios siglos-

-Comienzas a sonar razonable, pequeño insecto-dijo Paris aceptando la oferta de su mayor enemigo por dos mil años, extendió su mano a Lordbug y este la tomo sin cuestionar, comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal, Paris tomó a Goten del brazo y lo aventó lejos de allí hasta caer sentado a unos metros de Chat Noir.

-¡No puedo creer que me haya reemplazado! Para su información yo puedo ser un gran material de sacrificio, muchas gracias por nada-dijo Goten cruzándose de brazos molesto mientras hacía un puchero como un niño pequeño. Paris soltó a Lordbug y lo colocó de espaldas cerca del portal para que éste lo absorbiera.

-Por fin, el momento ha llegado ¡quítale su miraculous antes de que lo absorba el portal!-ordenó Dark Butterfly con orgullo de que uno de sus planes se estaba concretando a la perfección.

-Bien, debo reconocer que he perdido-dijo Lordbug derrotado quitándose el aro potara, lo que Paris no sabía era que se había pegado el aro que pertenecía al cosplay de la caja encima del verdadero-te entrego mi miraculous, Paris-acercó su mano cerrada al villano y cuando lo abrió no había nada allí, aprovechando su distracción, el héroe de cabellos lilas tomo su collar-quieres mi miraculous ¿verdad?-abrió su mano libre mostrando el miraculous y enseguida lo lanzó lejos-¡entonces ve por él!-

Paris fue corriendo a buscar el aro que Lordbug arrojó y cuando lo atrapó se dio cuenta de que de este parpadeaba una luz roja dentro del plástico pintado que la cubría.

-¿Un miraculous falso? ¡me mentiste!-exclamó el villano enfadado.

Lordbug estrelló su puño contra el collar y el Akuma salió de éste, instantáneamente el portal se cerró y abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada.

-Este es tu fin, akuma ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la caja con el traje y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

La caja con el traje se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo el museo devolviendo a las personas transformadas en soldados Griegos a la normalidad, la transformación de Paris se deshizo trayendo de vuelta a Rensō.

-¿Q-qué ocurrió?-preguntó el hermano mayor de Caulifla confundido. Lordbug se acercó a Goten y le devolvió su tablet la cual había escondido dentro de su traje todo ese tiempo para que no se rompiera.

-Muchas gracias, Lordbug-le agradeció el chico de cabellos oscuros, él héroe le sonrió y dio la vuelta para salir de allí-pero… hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿qué edad tienes?-

-Ah… yo… definitivamente soy mucho mayor que un estudiante de preparatoria-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo y se transportó para salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Chat Noir lo vio irse del museo y luego desvió la mirada hacia Goten.

-¿No me preguntarás que edad tengo?-preguntó Chat Noir con una mano apoyada en su nuca.

-Con el tiempo ya lo iré descifrando-respondió Goten, Chat Noir se alarmo al ver que no le quedaba tiempo en su anillo y salió corriendo antes de que volviera a la normalidad frente a Goten, el chico de cabellos oscuros lo vio alejarse y comenzó a reír ante la torpeza del héroe, dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la exhibición Griega, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y vio a Trunks correr a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Trunks preocupado-no me vas a creer ¡pero me transformaron en un soldado Griego!-

-Espero que no hayas sido uno de los que me querían sacrificar a los dioses-respondió Goten cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿querían sacrificarte?-dijo Trunks sosteniendo los hombros de su amigo.

-Sí, pero gracias a ti me enteré que Lordbug tiene aproximadamente dos mil años de edad-respondió Goten, Trunks solo sonrió porque había ayudado a su amigo a encontrar una pista sobre el pasado de Lordbug en el manuscrito.

-Entonces fue un alivio que me acompañaras-dijo Trunks mientras caminaba con su amigo a la salida del museo.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hacía con un volumen de la Ilíada para estudiantes de primer año de preparatoria?

-Oh, quizás él intentaba buscar más información sobre lo sucedido con el rapto de Helena-respondió Trunks.

-Sí quizás sea eso pero…-dijo Goten abriendo su mochila para sacar el libro pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte-espera ¿dónde está el libro que tenía en mi mochila?-

Trunks no respondió, solo se alejó caminando de allí mientras sonreía, Goten no se dio cuenta de que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas había tomado su libro y lo había escondido en su propia mochila antes de transformarse en Lordbug.

-Puede que me hayas derrotado otra vez, Lordbug-dijo Dark Butterfly molesta-no me importa en qué línea de tiempo te encuentres, pasado, presente o futuro ¡no serás rival para mí! ¡juro que te destruiré!-

Esa misma noche en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks estaba recostado en su cama repasando un resumen de la Ilíada que tenía en su cuaderno de clase para el examen de literatura de mañana. Tikki se encontraba frente a él observando el resumen tenuemente alumbrado por la luz en la mesita de noche.

-No lo entiendo, estoy completamente seguro de que no tengo dos mil años de edad pero entonces ¿quién era la mujer del dibujo?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su kwami.

-Desde los comienzos de la vida en el planeta siempre han existido kwamis como yo y héroes como tú en este universo. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado-respondió Tikki.

-Entonces, el kwami que estaba junto a la mujer del dibujo ¿eras tú?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-¿Y quién más sería si no fuera yo?

-Bueno, no te ves como de dos mil años pequeñita-dijo Trunks juguetonamente.

-No, en eso tienes razón, soy mucho mayor que eso. Tengo muchos más años de los que puedes imaginar. Siempre he estado aquí incluso desde que existió la primera Ladybug.

-Supongo que has conocido a otras Ladybugs y otros Lordbugs menos ingenuos que yo-murmuró Trunks decepcionado.

-Cada Ladybug y Lordbug ha sido único en su tipo. 

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé…

-¡Te estaba haciendo un halago, tontito! ¡tú has sido el Lordbug más adorable hasta ahora! y además eres muy inteligente, aprendes cosas muy rápido-exclamó Tikki feliz.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?

-De todo corazón-respondió la kwami roja, Trunks acunó a Tikki en sus manos y la acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-ahora, ve a dormir, Trunks. No olvides que tienes un examen de literatura mañana-

-¡Pero es sobre la Ilíada! Y ya he estudiado mucho por hoy.

-¡Corte! ¡bien hecho, Trunks. Buen trabajo y tú también Gohan!-dijo Toriyama-san viendo a ambos adolescentes-sabía que si dejaban sus problemas personales de lado y se enfocaban en el trabajo harían todo bien-

-Gracias, Toriyama-san-le agradecieron Gohan y Trunks al unísono mientras le hacían una reverencia, el robot salió del set ya que tenía que discutir algunas cosas con los demás productores de la serie, así que ahora todos tenían un momento de descanso hasta que éste saliera, Gohan miró a Trunks quien fue a sentarse en una de las esquinas de la escenografía que habían montado para el episodio, caminó unos pasos y se arrodillo detrás de él.

-Oye, Trunks yo…-dijo Gohan acercando una mano a su hombro para llamar su atención pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros simplemente se levantó y se fue caminando de allí a su vestidor, Gohan cerró la mano que iba a poner en el hombro del menor y decidido, se incorporó y fue a la puerta del set para ir al remolque de Trunks y hablar con él pero sintió un peso encima suyo impidiendo que saliera de allí.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Yamcha abrazando a Gohan por detrás haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y accidentalmente le diera un golpe en la nariz al hombre de cabellos negros alborotados haciendo que retrocediera-auch, auch ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué?-Gohan se volteó y al darse cuenta de que había golpeado a Yamcha rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos-¡oh, cielos! lo siento, lo siento tanto, Yamcha. No quise golpearte, pensé que eras Videl, bueno, obviamente a ella tampoco la golpearía ya que es mi prometida pero aún así, lamento haberte golpeado- 

-No te preocupes, me pasa seguido-respondió Yamcha mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su camisa-¿porqué vine a hablar contigo? ¡oh, sí! ya lo recordé, todos olvidamos que ayer era tu cumpleaños y queremos compensártelo-

-¿Compensármelo?-dijo Gohan confundido.

-Así es, y por eso planeamos salir todos a cenar a un restaurante para festejar tu cumpleaños ¿qué dices? No te preocupes por los gastos de la comida y la bebida, Toriyama-san invita.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias por decírmelo, Yamcha ¿a qué hora iremos al restaurante?

-Iremos a las 20:30 p.m y no olvides ponerte un traje-respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros, se retiró de allí a su remolque para cambiarse el vestuario de su personaje en la serie por una ropa más cómoda.

Gohan solo se quedó parado en su lugar y luego sonrió, Toriyama-san había sido muy amable en ofrecerse a pagar la comida y bebida de todos esa noche y más sabiendo que era un festejo por su cumpleaños y si Bulma iba a la fiesta con ellos entonces Trunks estaría allí pero… había un pequeño problema: Videl. Lo más probable era que su prometida no querría dejarlo solo ni un segundo entonces no tendría oportunidad de hablar con Trunks para explicarle lo que pasó ayer, quizás podía decir que debía ir al baño y allí podría hablar a solas con el adolescente de cabellos lilas ¡sí! eso podría funcionar.

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de trabajar, todos fueron a cenar a un restaurante tradicional para festejar el cumpleaños de Gohan. Habían elegido sentarse en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás personas para no incomodar a nadie mientras se llevaba a cabo el festejo, ya todos habían comenzado a ordenar sus platos de comida, conversaban mientras bebían sake, _highball _y otros tragos más y se reían a carcajadas, Videl hablaba con todos los invitados a la fiesta mientras se aferraba al brazo de Gohan y se movía de un lado a otro llegando a apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de su prometido cuando se reía. El joven de cabellos oscuros no hablaba, solo se limitaba a escuchar a todos y asentir mientras buscaba a Trunks con la mirada, se le hacía extraño que él y Bulma todavía no hubieran llegado a la fiesta, habían ordenado que fueran puntuales para no perder la mesa en el restaurante y Gohan comenzó a pensar que quizás ellos se habían perdido intentando buscar el lugar donde se realizaba el festejo pero pasados cinco minutos, alcanzó a ver a una mujer de largos cabellos celestes usando un pantalón y chaqueta de vestir y a un chico de cabellos lilas buscando la mesa donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de trabajo, Gohan los reconoció enseguida viendo que eran Bulma y Trunks quienes acababan de llegar al restaurante, estaba a punto de levantarse para llamarlos a que se acercaran pero su padre se adelantó.

-Hey, Bulma ¡Bulma!-la llamó Gokū, Bulma observó a su alrededor buscando a la persona que la llamaba-¡aquí, Bulma! estamos en esta mesa ven a sentarte con nosotros-alcanzó a divisar a su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, tomó a Trunks de la mano y caminaron a la mesa donde estaban sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

-Gokū ¡hola! No esperaba verte aquí-dijo Bulma tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo, vio a Gohan quien estaba sentado entre Chi-chi y Videl-oh ¡feliz cumpleaños, Gohan! lamento mucho el retraso pero no encontraba una niñera disponible para que cuidara a Trunks ya que normalmente no lo traigo conmigo a este tipo de fiestas pero él insistió tanto en venir que tuve que traerlo conmigo-

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Trunks entre dientes avergonzado sintiendo que un sonrojo tenía sus mejillas pudo escuchar una risa y al desviar la mirada supo que se trataba de Gohan.

-No te preocupes, Bulma. No me molesta que Trunks esté aquí, creo que necesita relacionarse más con nosotros fuera del trabajo-respondió Gohan.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Gohan-dijo Bulma y desvió la mirada otra vez a su hijo-vamos, Trunks acércate y toma asiento-

-¿No podría tomar asiento junto a ti?

-Oh, lo siento pero esos asientos ya están ocupados-respondió Videl aferrándose al brazo de Gohan-Gohan y yo estamos sentados aquí así que mejor busca otro lugar donde sentarte-

Trunks miró la mesa buscando un lugar donde sentarse pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados, el único asiento que quedaba disponible era uno frente a Gohan y Videl, gruño con molestia al saber que tendría que soportar a Videl haciéndole cariñitos a Gohan toda la noche y no estaba con ánimos de ver eso, no después de que la vio vestida con una camisa de Gohan la noche anterior. Se acercó a su asiento, lo movió un poco para tener un espacio, se sentó y otra vez movió el asiento quedando sentado frente a Gohan y su prometida.

Las horas pasaron y entre charlas, tragos y más charlas, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado y caluroso al punto en que las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la mesa tuvieron que quitarse sus abrigos debido al calor que estaban teniendo en sus cuerpos al igual que la mayoría de los hombres invitados al festejo de cumpleaños, el único que seguía vistiendo su saco, pero tenía la camisa ligeramente desabrochada era Gohan. Trunks hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener su mirada lejos del apenas visible pecho del adolescente, pero le era imposible hacerlo, además, quería permanecer indiferente con él, aún seguía molesto por lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-D-discúlpenme pero… necesito ir al baño…-dijo Trunks, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el baño. Gohan lo vio preguntarle a una mesera donde quedaba el baño y después de darle las indicaciones se alejó de allí, vio a las personas a su alrededor y al ver que todos estaban ebrios y distraídos haciendo bromas y tonterías entre ellos, se levantó de su silla para poder caminar hacia el baño, pero una mano tomó su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿A dónde vas ahora, Gohan?-preguntó Videl sin soltar la muñeca de su prometido. 

-Uh, v-voy al baño-respondió Gohan-necesito ir a refrescarme un poco, está haciendo mucho calor aquí ¿no lo crees? no te preocupes, volveré enseguida-

Gohan se zafó del agarre que su prometida aplicó en su muñeca y se dirigió al baño, por otro lado, Videl observaba a Gohan alejarse y entrecerró los ojos con cierto aire sospechoso, algo muy extraño estaba pasando con Gohan y no iba a rendirse hasta saber que pasaba entre él y ese niñito Trunks. Gohan ingresó a un estrecho pasillo que conducía a los baños y la cocina del restaurante, vio a Trunks a punto de entrar al baño, decidido, se acercó corriendo, tomó a Trunks por los hombros apoyándolo contra la pared del baño y colocando sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza impidiendo que se vaya, el joven de cabellos lilas se sorprendió por un momento ante la repentina acción pero al saber que fue Gohan su expresión cambió de una sorprendida a seria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks viendo a Gohan seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Trunks, tenemos que hablar-respondió Gohan-escucha, necesito explicarte lo que pasó ayer-

-No, no es necesario que me expliques nada, Gohan-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas apartando sus manos de encima suyo-entiendo si tú y tu novia quieren tener sexo, a fin de cuentas están comprometidos ¿no es así? pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, no me importa. Y además, si algún viejo pervertido quiere aparecer de la nada en su remolque y hacer un trío con ustedes ¿adivina qué? ¡tampoco me importa!-

-Shh…-dijo Gohan cubriendo la boca del menor con su mano para que guardara silencio, vio hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría del personal de la cocina salió para ver que estaba pasando y porque había tanto ruido-Trunks, baja la voz ¿quieres? nos meterás en problemas-

-Nnngh… nnnh… ¡no!-dijo Trunks quitándose la mano del joven de cabellos oscuros de su boca-no pienso hacerlo, Gohan. No hasta que termine de decirte todo lo que tengo que decir-

-Trunks, escucha. Primero que nada, quiero que te calmes porque si sigues gritando así vas a perder la voz y no me gustaría que faltaras a trabajar por eso-pidió Gohan sujetando al menor por los hombros-y segundo, necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, tienes que saber lo que en verdad pasó. Lo que viste esa noche no… no es lo que parece-

-¿Cómo que “no es lo que parece”? ¿de qué estás hablando Gohan?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-Videl y yo no hicimos nada-respondió Gohan, pero Trunks lo miró seriamente-¡hablo en serio! ella y yo no tuvimos sexo ni nada de lo que tú crees que pasó esa noche. Lo que pasó en realidad, fue algo completamente diferente-

_*Flashback*_

_Gohan abrió la puerta de su remolque donde se vestía y arreglaba para salir a escena, dejó entrar a Videl primero y entró después de ella cerrando la puerta detrás para que nadie viniera a molestarlos. Llevó a Videl a su área de maquillaje y le pidió que se quedara sentada en la silla mientras el revisaba la mini nevera buscando hielo para colocar en su cabeza y quizás con eso se le quitaría el dolor del golpe que le había dado Trunks. _

_-No puedo creer que Trunks me haya golpeado ¿por qué es tan malo conmigo? Yo no le hice nada-dijo Videl sosteniendo la toalla con hielo en su cabeza viendo su reflejo en el espejo. _

_-Tal vez él no quiso atacarte a propósito-comentó Gohan apoyándose detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada su prometida-quizás tuvo alguna razón para hacerlo-_

_-¿Cómo cuál? ¿la de hacerme quedar mal frente a ti y en esa escena en la que casi te robo un beso?-preguntó Videl-pues déjame decirte que si su plan era ese, hizo un buen trabajo-_

_-O quizás estaba celoso, esa podría ser otra razón por la que te atacó-dijo Gohan colocando sus manos en los hombros de Videl. _

_-¿Celoso? ¿de mí? Jajaja que gracioso eres, Gohan-comentó Videl dándole un golpe en el hombro con la mano a su prometido, apartó la bolsa con hielo de su cabeza la colocó sobre el escritorio-¿sabes? últimamente he estado muy estresada-llevó sus manos a la playera blanca perteneciente al vestuario de su personaje y la movió un poco descubriendo sus hombros-¿te molestaría hacerme un masaje?-_

_Gohan observó los hombros descubiertos de su prometida, desvió su mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró con cansancio. _

_-Está bien, lo haré. _

_-¡Siii! ¡gracias, Gohan! te prometo que cuando termines te haré un masaje a ti para des-estresarte-respondió Videl entusiasmada tocando la punta de la nariz de su prometido con su dedo mientras le sonreía coquetamente. _

_*Fin flashback*_

-Y eso fue lo que en realidad sucedió, solo estaba haciéndole masajes a Videl hasta que tú tocaste la puerta y como ella no tenía la camiseta puesta y tampoco llevaba sostén, le ofrecí una de mis camisas para cubrirse porque no podía dejar que alguien la vea semi-desnuda ¿me crees ahora?-dijo Gohan terminando de contar lo que había pasado aquella noche que Trunks fue a visitarlo a su remolque e intentar animarlo por su cumpleaños.

-Sí, te creo. Lamento haberme enojado contigo, Gohan-respondió Trunks, Gohan le sonrió al saber que el adolescente de cabellos lilas ya no estaba molesto con él pero su sonrisa se borró de golpe al sentir algo subir repentinamente por la boca de su estómago, rápidamente se cubrió la boca y tragó lo que quería salir de su estómago-uh ¿Gohan? ¿te encuentras bien?-

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien, Trunks-respondió Gohan sujetándose el estómago-solo… me dieron ganas de vomi…-otra vez sintió algo subir por la boca de su estómago pero esta vez no se pudo contener, como pudo se quitó su chaqueta y vomitó dentro de esta bajo la disgustada mirada del menor dándose cuenta de que Gohan no estaba bien, cuando terminó cerró la chaqueta en un bollo para evitar que siguiera ensuciando el piso con vomito-*cof* *cof* lo… lo siento, ahora sí vomite-

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Gohan? ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a tus padres o a Videl?-preguntó Trunks preocupado.

-No, Videl no sabe que soy intolerante al alcohol y no quiero arruinar su diversión por este pequeño problema-respondió Gohan-mejor volvamos con los demás antes de que comiencen a preocuparse por nosotros-

El joven de cabellos oscuros empujó a Trunks a un lado, caminó de vuelta a la mesa aferrando su chaqueta manchada de vómito en su mano derecha. Trunks solo se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso a la mesa junto a Gohan.

* * *

A las 1:00 a.m, el grupo salió del restaurante ebrios por beber tanto sake y riéndose a carcajadas, Gohan se despidió de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, su prometida y sus padres con un abrazo diciéndoles que los vería temprano en el set. Estaba a punto de volver caminando a su casa, pues esa noche había decidido ir caminando en lugar de usar su auto pero alguien lo tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya y ese fue Trunks.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Trunks sin soltar la muñeca de su compañero de trabajo, Gohan desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

-Pues… a mi casa ¿a dónde creíste que me iba?-respondió Gohan con un ojo cerrado y uno abierto señalando hacia la esquina con su dedo pulgar.

-De ninguna manera, no pienso permitir que te vayas a casa así. Algo malo podría pasarte-dijo Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia la calle donde pasaban algunos autos, se acercó jalando a Gohan consigo e hizo una señal con el brazo a un taxi que (para su buena suerte) estaba disponible-vamos, haré que un taxi te lleve a tu casa-

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Gohan con la voz semi-ahogada debido a lo ebrio que estaba, de pronto tuvo una idea, arrojó su chaqueta manchada de vomito al adolescente de cabellos lilas y comenzó a correr-¡si puedes atraparme primero!-

-No ¡Gohan! ¿qué haces? ¡vuelve aquí en este instante!-dijo Trunks corriendo tras él y queriendo atraparlo pero Gohan lo esquivaba con facilidad, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el adolescente de cabellos lilas logró atraparlo, tropezó y ambos cayeron en la acera uno encima del otro, Gohan lo miró de arriba abajo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas-Gohan ¡ya basta! ¡compórtate como alguien de tu edad!-

-¡P-pero me estoy comportando como alguien de mi edad!-protestó Gohan, Trunks solo suspiró rendido, se quitó de encima de Gohan, tomó su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse de la acera.

El joven de cabellos oscuros abrazó a Trunks y comenzaron a caminar al taxi, el conductor vio a ambos adolescentes caminar hacia el auto y abrió la puerta automáticamente con un control que tenía dentro del auto.

-Vamos, Gohan. Es hora de que subas al taxi-dijo Trunks con un tono autoritario, empujó a Gohan a la puerta abierta del auto pero éste se resistió y se aferró de los bordes de la camiseta de Trunks haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de color rosa-¡Gohan!-

-Nooo ¡no quiero irme aún!-exclamó Gohan atrayendo al menor hacia él y acto seguido comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y mejilla-ven aquí-depositó un beso cerca del oído de Trunks-te quiero mucho, Trunks. Dame un beso-añadió dándole un beso en un costado del ojo.

-Gohan, no quiero ¡ya déjame y entra al auto!-dijo Trunks apartando a Gohan molesto, no podía negar que le estaba agradando el hecho de que Gohan lo besara pero a la vez intentaba no aprovecharse de la situación ya que su compañero de trabajo estaba ebrio, vio que Gohan intentaba acercarse a él para seguir besándolo pero el adolescente de cabellos lilas se resistió, lo volteó quedando frente al taxi y lo empujó otra vez hacia él-¡basta ya! y metete en el taxi-

-¡No!-exclamó Gohan casi gritando de manera infantil aferrándose a los bordes de la puerta para impedir que Trunks lo metiera dentro del taxi, aún así el menor no se rindió y siguió empujando a su compañero de trabajo para meterlo en el taxi y que pueda irse a casa de una vez.

-Vamos, Gohan. No sigas, no hagas esto más difícil para los dos-dijo Trunks mientras empujaba a Gohan con su hombro en su espalda baja pero el joven de cabellos oscuros seguía negándose a subir al taxi-Gohan, ya deja de ser tan infantil ¿quieres por favor entrar al maldito auto?-haciendo un último empujón, Trunks logró meter a su compañero dentro del taxi, se acercó al conductor del taxi y le pasó la chaqueta de Gohan por la ventanilla-quizás quiera llevarse esto también, está manchada de vómito-

-De acuerdo-dijo el conductor colocando la chaqueta vomitada en el asiento del co-piloto-es un lindo gesto el que hizo por su amigo, jovencito-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡ese soy yo, el mejor amigo de todos!-exclamó Trunks con sarcasmo-por favor, asegúrese de que llegue a su casa-

-Entendido.

El taxi arrancó y comenzó a alejarse de allí con Gohan dentro, pro éste tuvo la grandiosa idea de bajar la ventanilla del auto y asomó la mitad del cuerpo a través de está apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre el techo del taxi para no caerse mientras el vehículo se movía. 

-¡Este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! en serio ¡el mejor que he tenido!-exclamó Gohan asomado desde la ventanilla-¡adiós!-


	5. La impostora

A la mañana siguiente, todos excepto Goten, Bra y los demás adolescentes que interpretaban al reparto secundario y extra de la serie, fueron a trabajar con una horrible resaca y con mucho sueño, la mayoría se encontraba reclinado contra la pared o sentados en cajas bebiendo café con azúcar en vasos desechables de espuma plástica y unos analgésicos para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

-Ugh, mi cabeza-se quejó Bulma llevando una mano a su cabeza para aliviar el dolor que sentía mientras bebía su café.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, Bulma. No puedo creer que haya bebido de esa manera-comentó Yamcha sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

-Yo me siento bien, dormí bien y no bebí mucho anoche, es más, creo que no bebí casi nada-dijo Trunks viendo a su madre y a Yamcha-a propósito ¿alguien vio a Gohan? no lo he visto desde que llegamos a trabajar hace unos minutos-

-Buenos días a todos.

Al instante, todos se voltearon y vieron a Gohan parado en la puerta del set sosteniendo un paño húmedo en la frente con una expresión de cansancio, avanzó a pasos lentos hacia el área de descanso donde se encontraban sus compañeros de trabajo y se acercó a la máquina expendedora para sacar un café caliente y calmar su dolor de cabeza, pero enseguida sintió un peso encima suyo y supo que se trataba de Videl.

-¡Buenos días, Gohan! ¿cómo estás, amor mío?-exclamó Videl colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su prometido mientras lo abrazaba, Gohan pudo sentir una fea punzada en su cabeza.

-Agh ¡Videl! ¿era necesario que gritaras? me duele la cabeza, baja la voz-respondió Gohan llevando una mano a su cabeza para aliviar el dolor y con la que tenía libre tomaba el vaso de café que salió de la máquina-bebí mucho y no recuerdo nada ¿tienes alguna idea de que pasó anoche cuando salimos del restaurante?-

-Uh… yo… no tengo idea, lo único que recuerdo es que nos despedimos con un abrazo al salir del restaurante y después me fui a casa a dormir-respondió Videl encogiéndose de hombros. Trunks solo observaba a la pareja en la distancia, no sabía cómo explicarle a Gohan lo que había pasado la noche anterior y tampoco se atrevía a decirle que por poco lo había besado estando ebrio ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, en eso escucharon unos pasos aproximarse y vieron a Toriyama-san caminando hacia ellos cargando unos cuantos libretos en sus brazos.

-¡Buenos días!-los saludó Toriyama-san a todos los miembros del equipo y elenco de “Miraculous Dragon Ball”-espero que hayan descansado bien porque hoy debemos trabajar mucho y además-tomó los libretos con sus manos de pinza y comenzó a repartirlos uno por uno-les traje el libreto de los nuevos episodios, tienen al menos veinte minutos para memorizar sus líneas mientras nos ocupamos de preparar la escenografía-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿veinte minutos?! Pero… eso es muy poco tiempo, Toriyama-san-dijo Trunks sosteniendo el libreto en su mano derecha sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No me importa, y gracias a que te quejaste de ello, Trunks. Solo tienen quince minutos para ensayar el libreto comenzando ¡ahora!

Enseguida todos se levantaron de sus lugares de descanso distribuidos en el set y torpemente se dirigieron corriendo a sus remolques para estudiar sus líneas, Trunks lo vio a todos alejarse corriendo, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Videl parada a su lado.

-Felicidades, genio. Gracias a ti tenemos menos tiempo para ensayar, espero que estés contento-dijo ella mientras se alejaba acomodándose su cabello recogido en dos coletas, una de ellas golpeó a Trunks en la cara, éste no hizo nada más que frotar su nariz ya que el cabello de la chica había rozado su nariz y le había dado comezón. 

-No te preocupes por Videl, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten. Ella se comporta así, es toda una diva-dijo Goten haciendo reír al adolescente de cabellos lilas-nos vemos luego, voy a mi remolque a ensayar-

-De acuerdo-dijo Trunks sonriendo levemente, vio su libreto apretándolo con fuerza entre sus manos y camino hacia su remolque para ensayar.

Más tarde, Trunks estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación en la escenografía de la Corporación Capsula, las luces estaban apagadas así que apenas se podía ver su figura en la oscuridad. Las cámaras se encendieron y los reflectores también simulando la luz del día entrando por la ventana y el episodio comenzó. Trunks se encontraba hablando con su kwami Tikki sobre las posibilidades de cómo poder entablar una conversación cara a cara con Gohan sin ponerse nervioso y quedar como un tonto frente a él pero nada de lo que hablaban tenía sentido o podría funcionar hasta que Tikki tuvo una idea con la que quizás su portador estaría de acuerdo.

-¿Qué tal si lo invitas a salir al teatro?

-Sí, claro, Tikki. Y ya me estoy imaginando la conversación-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas observando una foto de Gohan en su teléfono.

-Yo también, estaba pensando en algo como “Hey, Gohan. ¿Te gustaría ir a… uh… uhh…?”-dijo la pequeña kwami roja imitando el tono de voz de su portador.

-¡Exacto! Eso es lo que sucedería-comentó Trunks dándose cuenta de que Tikki había acertado con el tema-pero ¿qué puedo hacer? no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo veo me da escalofríos en la espalda y me pongo nervioso todo el tiempo-

-Así que, actualmente la única forma en que debes entablar una conversación normal con él sería sin que lo veas-dijo Tikki queriendo ser razonable con su portador.

-Como por ejemplo…

-Un ejemplo que existe para entablar una conversación con una persona sin verla es escribiéndole una nota o llamándolo por teléfono-sugirió la pequeña kwami roja-lo único que necesitas es tener su número-

-Es verdad, y sé quien tiene el número-dijo Trunks, rápidamente buscó en sus contactos a Goten y marcó su número para llamarlo y pedirle el teléfono de Gohan.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el Centro Nacional de Arte de Tokio una nueva exposición se estaba llevando a cabo, esta exposición era muy importante ya que se inauguraban obras de arte de los héroes defensores de Tokio: Lordbug y Chat Noir, y todos contaban con la participación de los héroes, en especial el gobernador de Tokio, Mr. Satan, quien estaba a cargo de la exposición. Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules aguardaba la llegada de Lordbug comiendo unos pockys de fresa para calmar sus nervios cuando de pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Mr. Satan parado junto a ella.

-Estoy seguro de que has superado todas tus expectativas, Coco-habló el actual gobernador de Tokio.

-Gracias, es un honor para mí estar en esta exposición-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios haciendo una reverencia frente a la máxima figura autoritaria de la ciudad-no puedo esperar para conocer a Lordbug-abrió su bolso tejido a mano y sacó un recorte de un periódico a blanco y negro con una imagen impresa del héroe de cabellos lilas-espero que acepte firmar los recortes de periódico que me trajeron a la inspiración de este cuadro-

-Bien, entonces hoy es tu día de suerte. Lordbug y Chat Noir ya deberían estar aquí…-dijo Mr. Satan observando disimuladamente su reloj, solo faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la exposición y los héroes aún no habían llegado ¿qué podrían estar haciendo que tardaban tanto en llegar al Centro Nacional de Arte?

Goten había llegado a la Corporación Capsula lo más rápido que podía con su bicicleta, una vez llegó fue recibido por Bulma y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, ya en la habitación del mencionado escribió las palabras que debía decirle a Gohan en la computadora como si estuviera ensayando para una obra o una película, imprimió las palabras (que no eran muchas) y abrió su tablet buscando el número de Gohan en sus contactos.

-Bien, ya sabemos que improvisar no es tu mejor fuerte así que solo necesitas leer esta nota-dijo Goten pasándole el papel a su amigo.

-Pero… los profesores siempre se quejan de que no hablo con claridad cuando leo algo en clases-protestó Trunks viendo lo que había escrito su amigo en el papel.

-¡Entonces apréndete tus líneas!-sugirió Goten dándole golpeteos en la cabeza del preadolescente de cabellos lilas para hacerlo reaccionar-no es tan complicado, sé que puedes hacerlo pero recuerda, no improvises-presionó el contacto con el teléfono de Gohan y le pasó la tablet a Trunks-¡hazlo ahora antes de que sea tarde!-

Trunks miró la tablet de su amigo con el número de Gohan marcado en él, desvió la mirada al papel con lo que debía decir y así hizo repetidas veces hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-¡No! ¡olvídalo! mala idea, esto jamás va a funcionar-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas dándose por vencido.

-Se acabó el tiempo-dijo Goten marcando el número del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la tablet y se sobresaltó al ver lo que su amigo había hecho.

-¡No puede ser! ¡ya está sonando!-exclamó Trunks en estado de pánico, desvió la mirada hacia Goten pero éste ya se había escondido en otra parte, Trunks se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a mirar la tablet sin saber qué hacer con ella-oh, no, no ¡no! ¿y-y ahora qué hago?-

-_Hola ¡soy Son Gohan, acabas de llamar a mi correo de voz! deja un mensaje y responderé luego_-habló la voz pre-grabada de Gohan desde la tablet.

-¡Es su correo de voz!-exclamó Trunks en voz baja viendo a su amigo escondido en el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

-No importa ¡déjale el mensaje! y recuerda ¡no improvises!-respondió Goten con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Ouh!-protestó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, nunca pensó que hablar por teléfono con el amor de su vida sería tan complicado-uh, h-hola, correo de voz de Gohan-al escuchar eso, Goten se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, su amigo a veces podía ser un completo imbécil-etto… s-soy Trunks que… uh… ¡t-tiene un mensaje para ti! por supuesto desde su teléfono, así que, uh… ¡llámame y nos veremos después!-rápidamente arrojó la tablet la cual rebotó contra la cama y Goten la tomó a tiempo justo antes de que cayera al suelo y vio a su amigo con una expresión de reproche-¿qué? no esperabas que dejara un mensaje que dijera “hola, chico lindo, soy Trunks quien quiere invitarte al teatro pero estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti que la única manera que tengo para hablarte sin actuar como un tonto ¡es por medio de esta condenada tablet!”-

Al escuchar eso, Gohan no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con la mano para evitar reírse pero enseguida vio la mirada molesta de su prometida tuvo que reprimir su risa y mantener una expresión seria y silenciosa mientras veía la escena entre Trunks y su hermano menor.

-_Sí quiere escuchar su mensaje otra vez, presione uno_-habló el correo de voz del teléfono de Gohan, enseguida Trunks se percató de que siquiera había cortado la llamada y obviamente ese mensaje se había grabado-_si quiere borrar su mensaje, presione dos_-

-¡Hya! No, no, no ¡no!-exclamó Trunks, rápidamente tomó la tablet e intentó borrar el mensaje pre-grabado pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Mensaje enviado, ya puede cortar la llamada._

-¡Nooo!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas arrojándose a su cama de forma dramática mientras escondía su cara en la almohada-esto es una tragedia-

-Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo-dijo Goten despreocupadamente queriendo animar a su amigo, pero solo escuchó a Trunks sollozar en la almohada-ugh, de acuerdo, si fue una tragedia pero tenías que intentar hablar con él de alguna forma, por lo menos piensa que ya no tienes nada que ocultar-

-El correo de voz grabo todo lo que dije después del mensaje anterior-dijo Trunks sin despegar la cara de su almohada.

-Y ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

-Pues ¡todo! ¡le dije “chico lindo”!-Trunks despegó su cara de su almohada y tomó a su amigo por los hombros sacudiéndolo con pánico-¡no puedo dejar que escuche ese mensaje, Goten! si eso llega a pasar moriré de humillación-

-Bien, bien, primero cálmate. Tengo una idea-dijo Goten quitando las manos de su amigo de sus hombros-si Gohan no respondió tu llamada, es porque probablemente debe estar ocupado con alguna actividad y si es así ¡entonces podrás tomar su teléfono y borrar el mensaje antes de que siquiera lo escuche! el único problema es saber dónde podría estar-

Al instante, un foco se iluminó en la cabeza de Trunks, se levantó de su cama y rápidamente fue a buscar un cuaderno de tapa negra con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en plateado y se lo entregó a Goten, éste abrió el cuaderno viendo que dentro tenía todo tipo de información relacionada con Gohan: sus horarios de clases, sus actividades y fechas en las que debía ir a una sesión de fotos o a las prácticas de artes marciales.

-Por suerte, hoy tiene prácticas de artes marciales después de la escuela ¡por esa razón no pudo escuchar el mensaje!-dijo Trunks aliviado señalando con su dedo el horario que tenía anotado con las actividades de Gohan-si mis cálculos no fallan, las prácticas de artes marciales terminan en veinte minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos-

-¿Es en serio, Trunks?-dijo Goten observando el cuaderno sin poder creer lo que había hecho su amigo-esto es ir demasiado lejos ¿lo sabías?-

Plagg estaba dentro de la mochila con la ropa que Gohan había traído para cambiarse ese día luego de la práctica de artes marciales a punto de comer un trozo de queso Camembert cuando el teléfono de su portador comenzó a sonar avisándole que tenía un mensaje de voz pero el kwami negro similar a un gato le restó importancia, apagó el teléfono y se dedicó a comer su queso. Gohan logró derribar a su oponente con una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que éste cayera al suelo adolorido.

-Lo siento, pero tengo sed y necesito un descanso para beber un jugo. Regreso enseguida-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a una máquina expendedora colocada en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios, al baño y las duchas para comprar un jugo, sacó el jugo de la máquina y fue rápidamente a los vestuarios, abrió su casillero y su mochila encontrándose con Plagg descansando dentro de su caja donde antes tenía el queso Camembert-¡Plagg! no puedo creerlo ¡eres un pequeño glotón!-

-Tienes un nuevo mensaje-habló el kwami negro despertando de su sueño y lanzando un sonoro eructo dentro de la mochila de su portador.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Así puedo escuchar el mensaje-dijo Gohan quitando a su kwami de su mochila junto con su teléfono un poco molesto, desbloqueó su teléfono y vio su lista de llamadas perdidas, pudo ver el número que mando el mensaje, pero no tenía nombre ni identificación-que extraño, no tengo el nombre de la persona que llamó-quitó la ventana de llamadas y vio la hora-¡oh, vaya! se está haciendo tarde, espero que estés listo para transformarme, Plagg-

Trunks salió de la Corporación Capsula con Goten y ambos fueron corriendo al Nippon Budōkan para que Trunks borrara el mensaje en el teléfono de Gohan antes de que éste siquiera lo escuchara, pero a mitad de camino vieron a Chat Noir saltando por los techos de los edificios de Tokio, simplemente le restaron importancia y siguieron su viaje. Chat Noir dio un último salto aterrizando en la entrada del Centro Nacional de Arte, avanzó hacia la puerta y entró dirigiéndose a la nueva exposición dedicada a él y a Lordbug.

-Cierto que hoy abren la nueva exposición dedicada a Lordbug y Chat Noir, lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Goten mientras corría con su amigo, Trunks no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la mano ante ese descuido ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado que hoy debía asistir a la apertura de la nueva exposición en el Centro Nacional de Arte?

-Yo también lo olvide…-murmuró Trunks.

-¿Qué? pero nunca te oí hablar de la apertura-dijo Goten sin creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

-No, no es que yo vaya a ir. Quiero decir, eso no significa que no vaya a ir, mejor dicho… supongo que no lo sabía con anticipación.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, en cuanto borremos el mensaje en el teléfono de Gohan vamos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si esperamos a que termine la apertura, las prácticas de artes marciales ya habrán acabado y Gohan ya habrá escuchado el mensaje en su teléfono.

-Sí, tiene sentido pero… necesito estar allí para poder ver a Lordbug-dijo Goten pensativo, tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo abrazó-lo siento, Trunks. pero esto es más importante que el teléfono de Gohan-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de esto-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas correspondiendo al abrazo de su amigo.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Goten separándose de su amigo, cruzó corriendo la calle y se dirigió al Centro Nacional de Arte-buena suerte ¡y no hagas nada tonto! y recuerda ¡no improvises!-

Trunks asintió y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía al estadio Nippon Budōkan, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle pero un auto paso a toda velocidad y rápidamente retrocedió quedando otra vez de pie en la acera. Tikki salió de la chaqueta del preadolescente y se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿No se supone que Lordbug va a ir a la apertura?-preguntó la kwami roja viendo a su portador.

-Sí, pero primero, Trunks tiene que ir a Nippon Budōkan-respondió Trunks señalando la dirección a la que debía ir.

-Es verdad pero aún así sigue siendo una exposición en tu honor-comentó Tikki.

-Exactamente ¡es mi honor lo que está en peligro! Solo dame cinco minutos-el semáforo cambió de color y Trunks cruzó la calle rápidamente-llegaremos a la apertura antes de que puedas decir “Akuma”-

La gente en el Centro Nacional de Arte no paraba de sacar fotos de Chat Noir, Goten había entrado minutos después y ahora estaba en medio de todas aquellas personas grabando la apertura con su tablet. Chat Noir saludaba a todos los presentes en la exposición mientras sonreía para las fotos.

-Discúlpame, Chat Noir. Pero… ¿Lordbug aún no llegó?-preguntó Coco al héroe felino.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Lordbug estará aquí en cualquier momento-respondió Chat Noir-puedo ocuparme de esto por mi cuenta mientras tanto, después de todo yo soy el líder del equipo ¿sabes?-

-Es solo que…-dijo la chica rubia sacando el recorte que guardaba en su bolsa tejida a mano-me hubiera gustado que me firmara este recorte ¡él es tan asombroso! ¡es tan leal e inteligente!-Chat Noir pudo notar el tono enamoradizo con el que la chica hablaba y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso-siempre está aquí para protegernos-

-Entonces ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con la apertura? Eso podría hacer que llegue a tiempo-sugirió Mr. Satan

-No, esperemos un poco más. Por favor, chiji-san-le pidió Coco, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el recorte en blanco y negro-sé que él aparecerá, no pierdo las esperanzas-

Trunks entro en el estadio Nippon Budōkan, pasó a un lado del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la clase de artes marciales, caminó un poco más pasando la máquina expendedora llegando a la puerta que daba al vestuario, el baño y las duchas.

-Bien, ya llegamos-pensó Trunks orgulloso de que una de las fases de su plan se completó, ahora solo había que abrir el locker de Gohan y tomar el teléfono de su mochila para borrar el mensaje pero había un problema-¡¿Y ahora cómo sabré cuál es su locker?!-

-¿Por qué mejor no lo llamas? Su teléfono sonará y sabrás cual es su locker-sugirió Tikki a su portador.

-¡Eso es! ¡buena idea, Tikki!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número de Gohan, sin perder ni un segundo, se apoyó contra los lockers para escuchar la vibración del teléfono de Gohan.

-Japón debe dar las gracias a quienes cada día nos mantienen a salvo del mal ¡Lordbug y Chat Noir!-hablo Mr. Satan, al instante una tela que cubría uno de los cuadros fue retirada revelando una pintura en acuarelas del héroe de cabellos lilas y su compañero felino en su mejores poses heroicas, todos los presentes en la exposición comenzaron a aplaudir y tomar fotos de la pintura, Coco observó el trabajo que había hecho con tanto empeño para su héroe favorito y luego bajó la cabeza decepcionada de que Lordbug no hubiera venido a la exposición de ese día.

Por otro lado, Trunks seguía en los vestuarios del Nippon Budōkan buscando el locker de Gohan con ayuda del sonido de su teléfono.

-¡Hay que apurarnos, la apertura está a punto de terminar!-dijo Tikki, esto les estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado y no sabía si llegarían a tiempo a la exposición en el Centro Nacional de Arte.

-¡Es este!-exclamó Trunks al sentir la vibración del teléfono en uno de los lockers, colocó su mano en la perilla pero no pudo abrir el locker-no puede ser ¡está cerrado!-Tikki rápidamente se introdujo en el locker y éste se abrió como por arte de mágia, enseguida el adolescente de cabellos lilas abrió la mochila de Gohan para sacar su teléfono y borrar el vergonzoso mensaje que había enviado.

La ceremonia de apertura a la exposición de Lordbug y Chat Noir ya había acabado, todas las personas que asistieron se retiraron a sus casas o a sus trabajos. Mr. Satan estrechó la mano de Chat Noir agradeciendo y felicitando su trabajo como defensor de Tokio junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Coco solo permaneció de pie contemplando las pinturas que había hecho de los héroes con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien acercarse y ese alguien era Chat Noir.

-Oye ¡esas acuarelas lucen increíbles!-comentó el héroe felino apreciando sus acuarelas y las de Lordbug-excepto que hay un ligero error, Lordbug es más pequeño que yo-

-Al final Lordbug no se presentó-dijo Coco con tristeza-tenía tantas ganas de decirle cuanto me gusta y también quería decirle que puse todo mi esfuerzo en estas pinturas. Estoy segura de que si él se tomara un momento para conocerme ¡se daría cuenta de cuánto nos amamos y que tenemos muchas cosas en común! Ambos ponemos esfuerzo y empeño en lo que nos gusta hacer-

-Oooh… escucha, siento desilusionarte pero ¿sabes? hay algo especial entre Lordbug y yo-dijo Chat Noir colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica rubia-¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Él y yo, somos así de unidos-respondió el héroe felino cruzando los dedos frente a la chica, ella lo miró un poco incrédula, apartó a Chat Noir de sí misma y comenzó a caminar para salir del Centro de Arte.

-¿Qué rayos ve Lordbug en ese sujeto?-pensó Coco molesta.

Las prácticas de artes marciales ya habían terminado y ahora los chicos se dirigían a los vestuarios para darse una ducha y cambiarse sus gi por sus ropas casuales. Trunks seguía dentro del vestuario intentando descifrar el código para desbloquear el teléfono de Gohan pero solo le quedaban tres intentos más, Tikki observó por la puerta del vestuario a los chicos aproximarse y se dirigió volando hacia su portador.

-¡Apúrate y deja el teléfono! ¡ya se acercan!-exclamó la pequeña kwami roja.

-Pero aún no borro el mensaje-respondió Trunks que seguía tratando de desbloquear el teléfono.

-Ya no nos queda tiempo, en serio, deja el teléfono ahora ¡tenemos que ir a la apertura! ¡vámonos!

Trunks intentó desbloquear el teléfono un par de veces más pero enseguida cerró el locker, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió de allí con su kwami antes de que los demás chicos entraran al vestuario y lo vieran allí. Mientras Trunks salía del estadio Nippon Budōkan, Chat Noir ya había regresado, entró por una ventana pequeña del techo, se des transformó volviendo a ser Gohan y entró despreocupadamente en los vestuarios como si nunca hubiera salido del lugar, abrió su locker, tomó su mochila y sin siquiera cambiarse el gi por su ropa, salió del vestuario y caminó hacia la salida del estadio.

Coco se encontraba de regreso en su taller viendo unas imágenes de Lordbug y Chat Noir distribuidas por un rincón de la habitación que era su espacio de trabajo, apretó sus manos con fuerza a la mesa donde trabajaba en los bocetos de sus acuarelas y elevó la mirada hacia los recortes de periódicos que la habían inspirado para hacer la acuarela del Centro de Arte.

-Así que entre Lordbug y tú hay “algo especial” ¡¿no es así?!-dijo la chica rubia viendo el recorte del héroe felino con ira-¡ni siquiera tomas el romance en serio! solo lo llamas “algo especial”-tomó un abrecartas de su mesa de trabajo-tú no mereces estar con él-arrojó el abrecartas clavándolo en el rostro de Chat Noir-¡YO SÍ!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Siento a una chica que fue decepcionada por Lordbug y siente celos de Chat Noir-dijo la villana abriendo los ojos-¡es la víctima perfecta para esparcir el caos!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡ve y hechiza su corazón herido!-la mariposa hechizada llegó al taller de Coco a través de una rendija en la ventana, voló por el taller hasta llegar al recorte en blanco y negro que la chica sostenía con fuerza y se introdujo dentro de éste tiñendo el papel de gris a morado. En ese momento, Coco escuchó la voz de Dark Butterfly penetrar su mente-hola, Impostora. Soy Dark Butterfly, una vez que elimines a Chat Noir tú tomarás su lugar y Lordbug estará contigo por el resto de tus días-

-De solo pensar en eso ya me pone a ronronear de emoción-dijo Coco mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, al instante un aura morada comenzó a rodearla transformándola en una copia exacta del héroe felino.

Gohan llegó a su casa, saludó a Yamcha quien estaba trabajando en su oficina y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Apenas entró depositó la mochila en el escritorio de su cuarto y la abrió para buscar el teléfono pero se le hizo extraño no encontrarlo allí adentro, estaba seguro de que lo había dejado allí durante la práctica de artes marciales ¿dónde podía estar? No recordaba haber dejado abierta su mochila o que su teléfono se cayera en la calle al salir del estadio.

-¿Dónde puede estar?-dijo Gohan vaciando su mochila, vio a su Kwami sentado en la computadora y le puso una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué me das esa mirada de reproche? yo no me comí tu teléfono ¡lo juro!-respondió Plagg queriendo demostrar su inocencia a su portador. Gohan tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa y comenzó a marcar el número de su teléfono celular, quizás si llamaba a la persona que lo encontró podría pedirle que se lo devolviera mañana en la escuela.

Por otro lado, Trunks estaba en su habitación en la Corporación Capsula intentando descifrar el código de desbloqueo en el teléfono de Gohan pero ninguna de las opciones que tenía en mente coincidía con el código que Gohan había puesto en su teléfono, su kwami, Tikki se encontraba a su lado observando cómo su portador se frustraba con cada segundo que pasaba intentando desbloquear el teléfono. 

-¿Cómo haces para ver los mensajes con esto?-murmuró Trunks entre dientes, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio una foto de la casa de Gohan en la pantalla-¡es Gohan! ¡probablemente está buscando su teléfono!-soltó el teléfono y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la cama-¡¿y si encuentra su teléfono?! Va a creer que soy un ladrón, la policía vendrá a arrestarme y pasaré el resto de mis días en prisión y lo peor es que nunca podré ir al teatro con Gohan-

-Trunks, ambos sabemos que no estamos viviendo un drama aquí-dijo Tikki queriendo tranquilizar a su portador.

-Lo sé, hay días en que no logro distinguir entre Trunks y Lordbug-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

Gohan espero por unos minutos a que atendieran su teléfono pero directamente saltó al correo de voz así que cortó la llamada ya que su madre podría molestarse con él por desperdiciar una llamada en algo tan insignificante como encontrar su teléfono perdido.

-_Probablemente lo haya olvidado en el vestuario_-pensó Gohan, rápidamente tomó a Plagg quien estaba a punto de comer un trozo de queso, lo escondió en el bolsillo de su gi y salió corriendo hacia el auto para que lo llevaran al estadio Nippon Budōkan.

La impostora transformada en una copia idéntica de Chat Noir se encontraba en el Museo de Arte de Tokio caminando por una galería de arte psicodélico y pop, las personas comenzaron a tomar fotos al ver a su héroe favorito caminar por el pasillo del museo, la villana los vio a todos y solo se limitó a sonreír con malicia mientras abría una caja de pockys de fresa y se llevaba uno a los labios, finalmente llegó al final de la galería y rio bajito al ver que había encontrado lo que quería.

-Buenos días-saludó al guardia que custodiaba la pintura y cruzó la línea de seguridad-discúlpeme, solo voy a… llevarme este cuadro-sacó el cuadro de la pared y saltó al otro lado de la línea-¡ustedes sigan disfrutando la visita!-

-¡Oye, espera!-exclamó el guardia colocando una mano en el hombro de la Impostora, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo, tomó la muñeca del guardia y con una patada lo tumbó al suelo dejándolo inmóvil, las personas observaban atónitas lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿acaso Chat Noir había atacado a ese guardia? ¿no se supone que era un héroe? ¿qué había pasado con él?

Gohan estaba dentro del auto propiedad de su madre de camino al estadio Nippon Budōkan cuando de repente, la televisión instalada en el techo del auto mostró las últimas noticias de esa tarde.

-Y finalmente, tenemos esta increíble noticia ¡el Museo de Arte de Tokio fue víctima de un robo espectacular!-anunció el reportero, Gohan miró la pantalla del televisor confundido y subió un poco el volumen para escuchar mejor-videos anónimos revelaron la identidad del delincuente y es nada menos que el famoso héroe Chat Noir-

-_¡Esta pintura es senchational!_-exclamó el falso Chat Noir usando el juego de palabras del verdadero héroe felino, rápidamente se alejo corriendo del museo.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿“senchational”?-dijo Gohan completamente incrédulo a lo que acababa de ver en el televisor, el auto se detuvo en el estadio Nippon Budōkan y el adolescente de cabellos oscuros bajó de éste completamente molesto-no solamente es una impostora, sus juegos de palabras son pésimos-

Sin perder tiempo, entró corriendo al estadio, fue al vestidor y aprovechó la falta de gente dentro del vestuario para transformarse en Chat Noir, saltó del techo del estadio y se dirigió corriendo al Museo para investigar más a fondo la situación, el conductor seguía escuchando las noticias dentro del auto completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Trunks sostuvo firmemente el teléfono de Gohan en sus manos protegidas con guantes negros de látex para evitar dejar más huellas digitales en la pantalla, tomó un paño, limpió la pantalla y comenzó a tocar la pantalla con un hisopo que sacó del baño pero apenas presionó un par de veces la pantalla, el hisopo salió volando cayendo al piso.

-Pero claro, era obvio que Gohan tendría uno de esos teléfonos de última tecnología altamente costosos-exclamo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas suspirando derrotado-¡no sé cómo hacer que se desbloquee!-

-¿Quizás sea más fácil si te quitas los guantes de látex?-preguntó Tikki

-¿Y arriesgarme a seguir dejando mis huellas digitales por todo el teléfono? ¡de ninguna manera!-respondió Trunks, en eso su teléfono sonó viendo que tenía una videollamada de Goten, tomó su teléfono que no estaba lejos de su escritorio y atendió la llamada presionando la pantalla con la punta de su nariz.

-¿Ya resolviste el problema?-preguntó Goten del otro lado del teléfono.

-Aún no, no logro borrar el mensaje pero estoy ocupándome de ello en ese mismo momento-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada hacia el teléfono de Gohan y luego a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso robaste el teléfono de Gohan?!

-Sí, digo, ¡no! p-pensaba devolverlo. Por cierto ¿dónde estás? no me vendría mal algo de ayuda por aquí.

-Me temo que no puedo ir ahora, estoy en la entrada del Museo de Arte. Estoy tratando de obtener información sobre el robo que cometió Chat Noir-respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir robó algo de ahí?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-No, duh ¿qué no estás viendo las noticias? ¡al parecer Chat Noir se llevó un cuadro de la artista Yayoi Kusama y en plena luz del día!-respondió Goten desde su teléfono-Lordbug seguramente no tardará en aparecer y no quiero perderme la oportunidad de verlo en acción, no toques nada ¡llegaré después!-

-De acuerdo-dijo Trunks cortando la llamada de Goten, una vez hecho esto, empujó la silla de su escritorio y vio a Tikki-Chat Noir puede ser muchas cosas pero yo sé que no es un ladrón-se quitó los guantes y los arrojó en un rincón del escritorio-es hora de ir a ver qué está pasando ¡Tikki motas!-

Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho, la ropa de Trunks comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció mágicamente en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su playera habitual, pantalones holgados rojos los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro, una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas.

Chat Noir llegó al Museo de Arte de Tokio y apenas dio un paso, la policía que custodiaba la entrada se puso en guardia dispuestos a enfrentar al héroe felino, éste retrocedió un poco asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-Wow ¡tranquilos todos! ¡tienen a la persona equivocada, el verdadero ladrón es una impostora!-dijo Chat Noir queriendo demostrar su inocencia frente a los policías-¡yo soy el verdadero Chat Noir!-el jefe de policía (el padre de Erasa) se acercó y con una seña de mano ordenó a todos no atacar y enseguida los demás policías guardaron sus armas y permitieron a Chat Noir pasar para hablar con su superior-si me muestra la escena del crimen, seguramente puedo hallar alguna pista ¿sabe? tengo ojos, oídos y garras agudas-

-¡Por supuesto! Sígueme, Chat Noir. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo el jefe de policía entrando al museo con el héroe felino.

Una vez dentro caminaron hacia la galería donde se exhibían las obras psicodélicas y de género pop. Chat Noir caminó por la habitación observando a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de pista que delatara a la Impostora cuando escuchó algo crujir en el suelo, levantó su pie y vio una caja de pockys de fresa, el jefe de policía oprimió un botón de un control que llevaba escondido y rápidamente salió de la galería dejando al héroe felino encerrado en ella.

-¡Hey! ¡ya te dije que soy el verdadero Chat Noir!-exclamó el héroe felino acercándose a la entrada de la galería la cual estaba protegida por una valla de seguridad-yo soy mucho más dulce que esa Impostora-

-El gato está tras las rejas, repito, el gato está tras las rejas-informó el jefe de policía a través de su radio, guardó la radio en un compartimento del cinturón y se alejó caminando de allí. Lordbug ya había llegado al museo con ayuda de su yo-yo, pudo ver al jefe de policía salir del edificio, a todo el personal policial custodiando la entrada y a Mr. Satan parado frente a la puerta del museo con una expresión de preocupación y temor, Lordbug volvió a lanzar su yo-yo y se transportó aterrizando frente al gobernador de Tokio.

-¡Mr. Satan!-dijo Lordbug llamando la atención del hombre de cabellos negros-esto no es posible ¡créame, tiene que haber otra explicación a todo esto!-

-El gato está tras las rejas, Lordbug-dijo el jefe de policía.

-Si usted cree que va a tenerlo encerrado…

-Deja que los profesionales hagan su trabajo-lo interrumpió el hombre colocándose frente a él para impedir que entrara al museo, el héroe de cabellos lilas lo observaba un poco molesto-tenemos todo bajo control-

Con ayuda de su cataclismo, Chat Noir oxidó la valla de seguridad, la rompió con una fuerte patada, salió de la galería y comenzó a correr a la salida del museo pero para su mala suerte había varios oficiales custodiando la puerta.

-Gracias por esta cálida bienvenida pero tengo que irme-dijo el héroe felino haciendo una reverencia y luego miró otra vez a los policías-así que se los digo una vez más-sacó un báculo de su brazalete comenzó a correr hacia los policías empujándolos de su camino con su báculo-¡tienen a la persona equivocada!-

-¡Jefe! ¡Chat Noir escapó!-le avisó uno de los oficiales al jefe de policía través de su radio, éste junto con Lordbug entraron al edificio y al llegar vieron a los policías tumbados en el suelo, algunos llevaron sus manos a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor del golpe que el héroe felino les había dado.

-Bueno, si es inocente como dices tú ¿entonces porqué está escapando?-preguntó el jefe de policía viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Usted también intentaría escapar si fuera enviado a la cárcel por error ¿no es así?-respondió Lordbug señalando acusadoramente al hombre, de pronto recibió una videollamada de Chat Noir por su comunicador, se alejó del jefe de policía que estaba pidiendo refuerzos por su radio y se alejó de allí para poder hablar con su compañero-Chat Noir ¿qué está pasando?-

-Sabes que soy inocente ¿no es así bogaboo?-preguntó el héroe felino usando su nuevo apodo cariñoso para su compañero.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto y no me llames “bogaboo”!-respondió Lordbug molesto mientras corría-¡esto es algo serio!-

-¡Encontraré al culpable y salvaré mi pellejo!-dijo Chat Noir desde el comunicador en su brazalete plateado-te mantendré informado sobre la situación…-

Dejó de hablar al ver un helicóptero del distrito policial de Tokio volando detrás de él y comenzó a correr y saltar por los edificios de Tokio intentando perder de vista al helicóptero, Lordbug salió del museo justo cuando su compañero estaba ocupándose de perder de vista a la policía. 

-¿No vas a ir a detenerlo?-preguntó el jefe de policía saliendo del museo.

-Uh, mejor le dejo esto a los profesionales-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo y se alejó de allí ante la confundida mirada del jefe de policía. Chat Noir entró en una estación de metro, se des transformó y salió de la estación volviendo a ser Gohan, los policías ya habían quedado atrás buscando al héroe felino, cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía, se escondió detrás de un basurero y abrió el bolsillo de su pantalón para ver a Plagg.

-Si quieres mi opinión, creo que hay una víctima akumatizada detrás de esto-dijo el kwami negro devorando un trozo de queso Camembert.

-Lo sabía desde hace rato-respondió Gohan, sacó la caja de pockys del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-¿ves esta caja de pockys? Es de la chica que presentó las acuarelas en el Centro de Arte ¿por qué no me di cuenta de que esa celosa se metería en mi camino?-

-¿El tuyo o el de ella?-preguntó Plagg con un tono burlón a su portador.

-Jaja, que gracioso-respondió Gohan con sarcasmo, volvió a esconder a Plagg en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y salió corriendo de allí rumbo a otro escondite para poder volver a transformarse en Chat Noir.

Tomó algo de tiempo pero Chat Noir finalmente llegó al taller donde trabajaba Coco, asomó su rostro a la ventana del edificio y vio los recortes de él y Lordbug pegados en un rincón, uno de sus recortes tenía un abrecartas clavado en el rostro.

-Ya sé quién eres, Impostora-dijo el héroe felino con ira en la voz, entró al taller y se escondió detrás de una pared siempre alerta a la presencia de su enemiga.

Lordbug comenzó a saltar por los techos de los edificios de Tokio buscando a su compañero felino, y hablando del rey de roma… el comunicador en su yo-yo comenzó a sonar indicando que tenía una nueva videollamada de Chat Noir, abrió su yo-yo, atendió la llamada y el rostro del héroe felino apareció del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Chat Noir ¿dónde estás?-dijo Lordbug desde el comunicador de su yo-yo. 

-Lo creas o no ¡encontré su escondite!-respondió el héroe felino desde su brazalete.

-¿De quién?

-¡De la Impostora!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras corría por los techos de los edificios.

-¡Sí hubieras venido a la apertura sabrías de que estoy hablando!-dijo Chat Noir molesto mientras caminaba sigilosamente cerca de una escalera que había en aquel taller.

-Sí, bien. Pero dime dónde estás-pidió Lordbug molesto.

-No-respondió Chat Noir, de pronto, vio un gato chino de la suerte sobre una caja de madera y un sobre negro con una huella de gato pintada de color blanco-esto es algo entre ella y yo, yo me metí en este problema y voy a salir de esto solo-

-_Que valiente_-pensó Trunks sin decirlo en voz alta, pues debía enfocarse en la situación y en su personaje, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Chat Noir había cortado la llamada-¿Chat Noir? ¡Chat Noir!-

Encendió el localizador de su comunicador y con este se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su compañero felino. Chat Noir apagó su comunicador, tomó el sobre negro en la caja de madera y lo abrió encontrando el siguiente mensaje escrito en kanji:

_“__好奇心が猫を殺した_ (Curiosity kills the cat)_”_

¿Y eso qué quería decir? En eso la caja de madera salió y unas cadenas atraparon al héroe felino dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó el héroe felino liberando su poder, estaba a punto de oxidar las cadenas para liberarse pero la Impostora apareció colándose detrás de él y utilizó su cataclismo contra un ladrillo haciéndolo pedazos, soltó a Chat Noir quedó parada frente a él.

-Hmm… honestamente no sé qué rayos ve Lordbug en ti-comentó la Impostora viendo al héroe posicionado de rodillas de pies a cabeza, Chat Noir intentó golpearle la cara pero las cadenas no se lo permitían tan fácilmente-no puedo creer que hayas caído tan rápido en mi trampa-el héroe felino quiso sacar un arma de su brazalete pero se dio cuenta de que éste no estaba en su muñeca izquierda-¿acaso buscabas estó?-añadió la Impostora mostrando el brazalete-¿con cuál debería quedarme? ¿el mío o el mío?-activó el comunicador del brazalete de Chat Noir-Lordbug, ven pronto, atrapé a la Impostora en el taller de Coco-

-Sí, lo sé. Estaré allí en treinta segundos-respondió Lordbug desde su comunicador.

-¡No! no vengas aquí, Lordbug ¡es una trampa!-exclamó Chat Noir encadenado, muy tarde, la Impostora ya había cortado la comunicación.

-Demasiado tarde, Chat Noir. Lordbug ya está en camino-dijo la Impostora lanzando el brazalete de Chat Noir a un rincón de la habitación-justo como lo planee desde un principio-

-¡Él no será engañado por ti! me conoce muy bien.

-Yo también te conozco bien-comentó la Impostora mirando el recorte de Lordbug teñido de morado por el akuma-¡y desde ahora, él estará profundamente enamorado de mi y no de ti!-

-¿“E-Enamorado de mi”?-dijo el héroe felino mirando a la Impostora confundido pero de repente, una idea fugaz llegó a su mente-oh, ya veo ¡es verdad! él me ama ¡por eso él podría llegar a descubrir tu identidad!-

-Impostora, deja de perder el tiempo hablando y entrégame el miraculous de Chat Noir-le ordenó Dark Butterfly, la villana disfrazada como una copia exacta del héroe felino colocó el recorte de Lordbug en el cinturón negro ceniza y plateado perteneciente a su traje de luchador de artes marciales, sacó su vara metálica de su brazalete plateado y en un rápido movimiento tacleo al héroe felino dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, tomó su brazo izquierdo y estaba a punto de quitarle su anillo pero vio a alguien aproximarse hacia ellos y ese alguien era Lordbug.

-¡Por fin llegaste!-exclamó la Impostora viendo a su crush correr hacia ellos en cámara lenta con una expresión seria en el rostro, se detuvo a centímetros de Chat Noir y la villana posicionada encima del héroe felino.

-Wow, en serio que se parece mucho a ti-comentó el héroe de cabellos lilas viéndolos de pies a cabeza.

-¡Eso es porque el verdadero Chat Noir soy yo!-dijo el héroe felino encadenado y tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está su akuma?-preguntó Lordbug viendo a la Impostora.

-Está en su anillo ¿no es obvio?-respondió la villana señalando el anillo de Chat Noir-adelante, tómalo. El honor es tuyo-

Lordbug la miró un poco sorprendido pero no cuestiono lo que ella le dijo, se arrodilló y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Chat Noir, el héroe felino cerró los ojos al pensar que su identidad podría llegar a ser descubierta.

-Lordbug está haciendo todo el trabajo por nosotros, que niño tan ingenuo-pensó Dark Butterfly mientras sonreía, podía sentir su victoria acercarse, solo era cuestión de paciencia. Lordbug estaba a punto de quitarle el anillo a Chat Noir pero este parpadeó viendo que solo le quedaban tres minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-Incluso tiene los mismos poderes que tú-comentó el héroe de cabellos lilas parpadeando sorprendido.

-Es una copia idéntica ¿no es así?

-Si no confías en que soy el verdadero Chat Noir, entonces pregúntale sobre nuestra relación-dijo el héroe felino viendo a su compañero, éste lo miró con incredulidad y sorpresa-¿alguna vez te he mentido con eso, bogaboo?-

Lordbug deshizo su idea de quitarle el anillo a su compañero encadenado, soltó su muñeca y se acercó a la Impostora hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

-Espero que no le hayas contado de lo nuestro, tú ya lo debes saber mejor que nadie…-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas mirando a la villana con timidez.

-¿S-saber qué?-preguntó la Impostora sin entender de que estaba hablando su crush.

-Tú y yo teníamos un pacto secreto ¿lo olvidaste?-respondió Lordbug jugando con la punta de la nariz del falso Chat Noir.

-¡Oh! sí ¡desde luego!

-Tú y yo nunca hicimos un pacto secreto… ¡te atrape, Impostora!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas señalando a la villana acusadoramente.

-Agh ¡Lordbug, tú me gustas! ¡me gustas mucho! te mereces a alguien mejor que este sucio gato callejero-dijo la Impostora tomando a Chat Noir de los hombros completamente furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan las mentiras. Chat Noir puede ser un pesado pero él jamás me miente-dijo Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias por el halago, bueno, si es que técnicamente cuenta como uno-dijo Chat Noir, se impulsó hacia adelante y empujó a la Impostora con sus piernas arrojándola lejos de él pero ella supo ponerse de pie y se coloco en posición de ataque frente a Chat Noir y Lordbug.

-¡Impostora! ¡toma sus miraculous, ahora!-ordenó Dark Butterfly molesta.

-Esto se acabó, Lordbug… si no eres mío, entonces nadie te tendrá-dijo la Impostora canalizando su poder destructor en su brazalete en el brazo izquierdo-**¡cataclismo!**-

-No le pertenezco a nadie-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas con un tono burlón-_¡lucky charm!_-lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un gancho de metal para colgar una bolsa o carne cruda-y ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?-

La Impostora corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a atacarlos pero Lordbug fue más astuto, tomó las cadenas que tenían aprisionado a su compañero y las acercó frente a ella, con su cataclismo destruyó las cadenas oxidándolas y convirtiéndolas en polvo liberando al héroe felino, éste aprovechó el momento para recuperar su brazalete y volverlo a colocar alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

-Buen trabajo, mi lord-comentó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero, el héroe de cabellos lilas le guiño su ojo como agradecimiento.

-¿Dónde está el akuma?

-En el recorte en su cinturón-respondió el héroe felino, su anillo parpadeó recordándole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad-¡tenemos que darnos prisa!-

-¡Vas a volver a la normalidad antes que yo!-exclamó la Impostora mostrando su anillo que aún tenía tiempo de sobra, preparó su vara metálica y se puso en posición de ataque, Chat Noir fue corriendo hacia ella y se lanzó a atacarla. Héroe y villana comenzaron a pelear entre ellos con sus varas metálicas, Lordbug se unió a la pelea y arrojó su yo-yo contra la Impostora pero ella desvió el ataque con su vara, entonces el héroe de cabellos lilas dio una voltereta y con una fuerte patada atacó a la villana y comenzó a pelear contra ella pero la Impostora era más ágil que él, así que dio un salto y se subió a una viga del techo del taller.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-comentó Lordbug desde el techo.

-¡No exageres!-dijo Chat Noir combatiendo con la villana en su lugar.

-Te dije que yo era mejor que tú-comentó la Impostora volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque recogiendo su vara metálica y la de Chat Noir, Lordbug enredo el cordón de su yo-yo alrededor de la vara de su compañero y la atrajo hacia él.

-Puede ser ¡pero yo soy mejor que ustedes dos juntos!-respondió Lordbug, arrojó la vara a su compañero y éste retomó su pelea con la Impostora, en cierto punto de la pelea ambas varas chocaron y rebotaron por los aires hasta quedar clavadas en el suelo. El héroe de cabellos lilas bajó de un salto de la viga en el techo y arrojó su yo-yo atrapando por accidente a su compañero felino.

-¡Oye! ¿qué haces? ¡soy yo!-exclamó Chat Noir viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¡Está engañándote! Yo soy el verdadero Chat Noir-exclamó la Impostora, Lordbug parpadeó sin soltar el cordón de su yo-yo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Agh! ¡ahora los dos me están exasperando!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas completamente frustrado-¡muéstrenme sus anillos! ¿cuánto tiempo les queda?-Chat Noir mostró su anillo a su compañero viendo que quedaba un minuto para que volviera a la normalidad, la Impostora escondió su anillo para evitar que vieran cuanto tiempo le quedaba pero Lordbug pudo ver que el tiempo se le estaba agotando más rápido que al héroe felino-Chat Noir, ocúpate de ella-

-Será un placer ¡necesito afilar mis garras!-exclamó el héroe felino volviendo a pelear con la villana. Por otro lado, Lordbug vio a su alrededor buscando que hacer con el gancho de metal, vio la vara metálica de su compañero, una de las vigas del techo del taller, vio su yo-yo, cinta adhesiva y por último vio el gancho de metal.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!-combinó todas las piezas formando una caña de pescar improvisada-¡es hora de pescar un akuma!-Chat Noir siguió peleando con la Impostora, ella se lanzó a atacarlo pero el héroe felino se recostó en el suelo y la levantó con ambas piernas, la villana lo vio atónita y éste le guiñó el ojo. Lordbug lanzó el anzuelo improvisado al cinturón de la Impostora y jaló de su caña de pescar improvisada hasta dejarla colgando en el techo, corrió hacia ella, dio una voltereta logrando quitarle el recorte de periódico y lo rompió en dos pedazos liberando al akuma. La mariposa plateada salió del periódico y se alejó volando de allí-ya no harás más daño, Akuma-Lordbug abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la llave de tuercas y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-arrojó el gancho de metal al aire y éste se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que regresaron todo a la normalidad, incluso se llevaron el cuadro robado de regreso al Museo de Arte de Tokio. Chat Noir atrapó a una confundida Coco en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo-¡excelente atrapada!-

-Me alegra que pudieras distinguir al verdadero Chat Noir del falso-dijo el héroe felino viendo a su compañero.

-Cuando comprendí que la Impostora tenía un fuerte crush por mí, no fue difícil darme cuenta-dijo Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros. Chat Noir escuchó su anillo parpadear por última vez indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que regresara a la normalidad.

-Bien, ya debo irme. Es mejor que la ayudes, además su enamoramiento por ti me está dando nauseas-dijo Chat Noir, comenzó a correr para salir de allí pero se detuvo un momento desviando disimuladamente la mirada hacia Coco tendida en el suelo-y ahora somos dos…-

-Auch, mi cabeza…-murmuró Coco sosteniendo su cabeza adolorida-¿qué está pasando? ¿qué hago aquí?-Lordbug se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella-¿Lordbug?-

-Lamento no haber ido a tu exposición, Coco-se disculpó el héroe de cabellos lilas entregándole el recorte de periódico firmado a la chica rubia-realmente eres buena en lo que haces ¿sabes? la acuarela estaba muy bien trabajada-

-Muchas gracias, Lordbug-le agradeció la chica de cabellos rubios-y ¡no te preocupes! sé de tu relación con Chat Noir, guardaré el secreto-

-¿Eh?-dijo Lordbug sin entender de qué estaba hablando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que quizás Chat Noir le había dicho algo que no debía a la chica, pronto hablaría con él respecto a lo que hizo.

Gohan regresó al estadio Nippon Budōkan justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estaba por anochecer, entró al vestuario, revisó todos los rincones que pudo pero no encontró su teléfono, suspiró decepcionado y regresó al auto donde lo esperaba su conductor.

-No está aquí-dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros decepcionado.

Trunks estaba de vuelta en su habitación en la Corporación Capsula con Goten, por suerte su amigo lo ayudó a desbloquear el teléfono de Gohan y ahora estaban a punto de borrar el vergonzoso mensaje que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas dejó ese día en el buzón de voz. Trunks observó el teclado del teléfono, vio a Goten, el chico de cabellos oscuros solo hizo una seña con la cabeza y oprimió el numero uno eliminando el mensaje.

-¿Sabes qué? le diré que encontré su teléfono-le dijo Trunks a su amigo-es una buena razón para entablar una conversación y después lo invitaré a ir conmigo al teatro-

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!-dijo Goten chocando puños con su amigo, de pronto, las luces de los reflectores que simulaban el sol de la tarde en la ventana de la habitación de Trunks se encandilaron de golpe iluminando todo el lugar, ambos amigos miraron a su alrededor sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¡Corte! Descansen cinco minutos, tenemos que montar la escenografía de la escuela, pueden beber algo, estirar las piernas pero no se vayan del set-les dijo Toriyama-san, acto seguido se levantó de su silla y se fue a vigilar al equipo a cargo de armar la escenografía.

Goten se estiró en la silla del escritorio de aquella falsa habitación ubicada junto a la cama, se levantó y fue a buscar algo de beber, Trunks observó a su compañero de trabajo alejarse del set y aprovechó el momento para recostarse en aquella cama, cerrar los ojos y tener un momento de relajación; sin embargo, ese momento duro poco, pues apenas cerró los ojos sintió una sombra encima suyo cubrir la luz de los reflectores y al abrirlos se topó con Gohan observándolo.

-Trunks ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó anoche al salir del restaurante?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su compañero con curiosidad.

-¡Hyaaa!-gritó el menor retrocediendo hasta caer del otro lado de aquella cama, se asomó para ver a Gohan que lo observaba con preocupación y se rió nerviosamente-lo siento, no te preocupes. e-estoy bien ¿sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin avisar?-

-Pero… no hay puertas aquí para tocar y pedir permiso-respondió Gohan, Trunks se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor reconociendo su punto-vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta ¿tienes idea de que fue lo que pasó anoche? ya le he estado preguntando a todos y nadie sabe que responderme, ni siquiera Videl sabe que responderme-

Trunks se quedó mudo ante la pregunta de Gohan ¿y ahora qué haría? No podía estar escondiéndole la verdad por siempre, tarde o temprano, Gohan se enteraría de alguna forma sin que él se lo dijera. Vio a Gohan que lo observaba de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta de su compañero de trabajo, respiró profundo para calmarse, soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones y cuando se calmó abrió los ojos y volvió a ver al joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Uh… yo… si mi memoria no falla, recuerdo que todos salimos del restaurante a eso de la una de la madrugada y… bueno, estabas muy ebrio y quisiste ir caminando a casa pero yo no iba a dejar que volvieras a casa caminando, menos estando ebrio-dijo Trunks queriendo omitir ciertos detalles de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior-así que detuve un taxi aprovechando que la calle no estaba muy transitada y le pedi al conductor que te llevara a casa-

-¿Estás seguro de que solo paso eso? ¿no pasó nada más? ¿no hice algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido?-preguntó Gohan no muy convencido con el relato que Trunks acababa de darle.

-Ah, b-bueno…

-Trunks, dime la verdad ¿estás seguro de que solo **eso** fue lo que paso?-preguntó Gohan mirando al adolescente de cabellos lilas de forma sospechosa, Trunks comenzó a sentirse incomodado por la mirada que su compañero, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar. Cerró sus ojos, apretó los labios y cerró sus temblorosas manos en un puño, finalmente no resistió más, abrió los ojos y elevó su cabeza para ver a su compañero de trabajo. 

-¡Está bien! pasó algo más esa noche-confesó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Gohan dejó de mirarlo de forma sospechosa y otra vez volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes-detuve un taxi para que te llevara a casa pero tu te resististe a subir y me hiciste perseguirte para hacer que subieras al auto a la fuerza. También… también recuerdo que me abrazaste y quisiste besarme-

Gohan abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar lo que su compañero de trabajo acababa de decirle ¿acaso le había dicho que había intentado besarlo?

-¡El descanso ya terminó! Tenemos que volver a grabar la escena final-dijo Toriyama-san-todos vayan al set de la escuela y tomen sus posiciones-Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Videl y otros chicos y chicas más fueron hacia el set del salón de clases y se acomodaron en sus posiciones, Toriyama-san dio la señal de encender las cámaras y los reflectores iluminando el lugar-comencemos, “Miraculous Dragon Ball” escena final, toma uno ¡acción!-

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Orange Star, todos se encontraban en el salón de los estudiantes de primer año preparándose para la primera clase del día, Trunks y Goten entraron y tomaron asiento en sus escritorios junto a Gohan y Bra, éstos últimos entraron después y se acercaron a sus escritorios especulando teorías de que pudo haber ocurrido con el teléfono de Gohan ya que llevaba perdido desde el día anterior.

-Quizás se te cayó en algún lugar y no te diste cuenta-dijo Bra queriendo agregar una teoría mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio junto a su amigo.

-Si fue así, entonces la persona que lo tiene debe haberlo encontrado en el vestuario la tarde anterior-dijo Gohan tomando colocando su mochila en el respaldo de su silla, Trunks metió la mano en su mochila para sacar su teléfono y vio a su amigo con temor de ser descubierto o que Gohan le preguntara dónde había encontrado su teléfono y no supiera que decirle-la última vez que lo vi fue ahí, estuve revisando el correo de voz durante las prácticas de artes marciales-

Goten le hizo una seña a Trunks con la mano, el preadolescente decidido sacó el teléfono de Gohan de su mochila, se acercó y lo colocó en la mochila del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, al hacerlo, la mochila se resbaló del respaldo de la silla y cayó al suelo y con eso su teléfono se asomó del bolsillo delantero. Gohan escuchó el ruido y pudo ver que su mochila se había caído y dentro de ésta estaba su teléfono.

-¡Hey! estuvo aquí todo el tiempo-dijo Gohan sacando su teléfono de su mochila con una sonrisa y vio a su amiga-eso si que es extraño, lo estuve buscando por todas partes-

-Necesitas calmarte un poco-sugirió Bra y de repente tuvo una idea-¡ya sé! ¿qué te parece si vamos al teatro esta noche?-

-Eh, Gohan, Bra ¿les molestaría si vamos con ustedes?-preguntó Goten viéndolos desde su escritorio.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema-respondió la chica de cabellos celestes, Trunks sonrió con emoción, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, éste le correspondió la sonrisa y el preadolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar querer saltar y gritar de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

El desarrollo del episodio había sido un éxito y el día estaba a punto de acabar, todos los actores del elenco de “Miraculous Dragon Ball” se prepararon para volver a casa y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del set. Ya en la salida, se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse mañana para la próxima grabación y cada quien fue por su propio camino. Trunks permaneció de pie en la entrada del estudio esperando a que su madre terminara de cambiarse para volver a casa, volteó su mirada para saber si ella ya había terminado pero para su mala suerte no se encontró con su madre sino con Gohan, este pasó caminando junto a él sin verlo siquiera.

-Nos vemos mañana, Trunks-dijo Gohan despidiéndose con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de tren para volver a casa pero enseguida recordó algo importante que lo dejo intrigado toda la tarde desde que grabaron el episodio, giro sobre sus pasos y caminó-espera, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Uh?-Trunks lo miró un poco confundido y parpadeó un par de veces-¿qué quieres preguntarme, Gohan?-

-Yo… um… ¿e-es cierto que te intenté besarte mientras estuve ebrio anoche?-preguntó Gohan con la intriga carcomiéndolo.

-S-Sí, quiero decir, ¡no! bueno no intentaste besarme sino que quisiste besarme y… creo que te escuche decirme que me querías-respondió Trunks avergonzado con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, pudo escuchar a Gohan reír a carcajadas, algo que molestó al menor-¿de qué te riés? ¡no le veo lo divertido al asunto!-

-¡Trunks!-el preadolescente volteó su mirada al escuchar a su madre llamándolo mientras caminaba hacia él con su bolso colgando en su hombro iziquierdo-aquí estás, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, vámonos a casa. Ya es tarde y no quiero que perdamos el siguiente metro-

-Sí, mamá-dijo Trunks viendo a su madre y después desvió la mirada hacia Gohan-ya debo irme-se acercó al joven de cabellos oscuros y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla-¡nos vemos mañana, Gohan!-

-S-Sí… a-adios…-murmuró Gohan llevando una mano a su mejilla ligeramente boquiabierto mientras veía a Trunks caminar con Bulma, alejándose cada vez más y más del estudio. Trunks desvió disimuladamente su mirada hacia Gohan para asegurarse si éste aún seguía allí y en efecto, seguía de pie en la entrada del estudio, notó como éste inclinaba la cabeza para verlo y rápidamente ocultó su rostro con la solapa de su abrigo.

-Aww, mi niño está enamorado-comentó Bulma en un tono burlón viendo el sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de su hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡mamá! por supuesto que no ¡no estoy enamorado de Gohan!–exclamó Trunks un poco molesto con el tono en el que le hablaba su madre-s-solo… vámonos a casa, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor-


	6. Lord WiFi ¿Goten akumatizado?

Había mucho movimiento ese día en el set donde se grababa _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_, pues ese día se filmaría un episodio en donde por primera vez desde que comenzó a trabajar en la serie, Goten interpretaría a un villano que obtenía sus poderes de la señal de internet y de su tablet llamado Lord WiFi. La encargada de vestuario se ocupaba de añadir los últimos detalles del traje de Lord WiFi bajo la supervisión de Goten, quien le daba sugerencias o le decía que no le gustaba del traje y ella lo quitaba, las maquilladoras se ocupaban de perfeccionar el maquillaje de Trunks y la ropa de Gohan antes de salir a escena, Videl se ocupaba de secar y arreglar su cabello para el episodio de ese día, pues debía lucir hermosa si quería salir en las cámaras del set.

Cuando todos terminaron de prepararse, salieron de sus remolques (a excepción de Trunks y Gohan, pues aún no era su momento de salir a escena) y fueron a tomar asiento en sus escritorios en el set del salón de clases, Toriyama-san dio la señal de encender las cámaras y los reflectores iluminando el lugar. Un hombre que hacía del papel del profesor de ese día se puso de pie frente a los estudiantes con un libro de historia en la mano, espero a que el robot dijera “acción” y cuando lo hizo, las cámaras comenzaron a grabar el episodio.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la preparatoria Orange Star, los estudiantes estaban ocupados con su última clase de ese día, a excepción de Trunks, quien no había vuelto a aparecer durante las últimas clases de la mañana porque tuvo que salir antes para poder salvar a Tokio de ser atacada por un nuevo villano akumatizado. Mientras el profesor leía el capítulo de esa última clase, Goten abrió un álbum que guardaba con recortes y fotografías de los famosos héroes de Tokio, despegó una foto de Lordbug, recortó su rostro dejando un hueco y comenzó a pasar la foto sobre las caras de sus compañeros de clase buscando cuál coincidía con la imagen de su héroe favorito, pasó la foto por el rostro de Erasa y el de Videl pero ella le hizo una seña dándole a entender que el profesor estaba llamando su atención y al ver lo que estaba haciendo Goten puso una expresión seria.

-Goten ¿acaso estás poniendo atención a la clase?-preguntó el profesor haciendo que el chico de cabellos oscuros guardara otra vez la foto recortada en su álbum, desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio de Trunks el cual seguía vacío desde hacía ya un largo rato-¿Trunks aún no regreso del baño?-

-No lo sé, sensei-respondió Goten sin saber que decirle a su profesor, en eso el timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían acabado y ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Escuchen, para mañana quiero que lean con atención el capítulo cuatro y no olviden completar este pequeño cuestionario-dijo el profesor repartiendo unas hojas a sus estudiantes, Videl tomó su hoja y se la entregó a Erasa para que completara el cuestionario por ella, pasó por el escritorio de Goten y le dio dos hojas de papel-asegurate de que Trunks reciba sus deberes esta tarde-

Goten asintió, guardó su hoja y la de Trunks en la mochila del mencionado y salió de clases después de Videl y Erasa. Una vez afuera, el chico de cabellos oscuros abrió su tablet, buscó entre sus contactos y marcó el número de su amigo, esperó a que contestara su llamada pero en pocos segundos atendió su correo de voz.

-_Hola, soy Trunks Briefs. ¡Deja un mensaje y llamaré luego!_-habló la voz pre-grabada del preadolescente de cabellos lilas en el altavoz de la tablet de Goten.

El chico de cabellos oscuros cortó la llamada y se dirigió al baño a buscar a su amigo pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, salió del baño y se acercó a preguntarle a sus compañeros de clase si habían visto a Trunks pero ellos negaron, al parecer tampoco habían visto al preadolescente desde que comenzó la última clase del día. Videl se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los lockers, miró hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo, cuando vió que todo estaba despejado, abrió mochila y su locker para sacar algo de allí adentro, no se dio cuenta de que Goten pasaba por allí buscando a Trunks y vió como la chica de cabellos oscuros recogido en dos coletas sacaba una bolsa de plástico con una tela roja con lunares negros de su locker, por último la vio sacar un yo-yo muy similar al de Lordbug y lo guardó dentro de su mochila.

-Pero… ¡¿qué rayos?!-exclamó Goten llamando la atención de la chica, rápidamente se escondió detrás de los lockers, al ver que no había nadie, Videl sacó una espada de juguete que guardó en su locker cerró su mochila, colocó su espada detrás de su espalda debajo de su mochila y salió corriendo de allí. Goten la siguió segundos después y se detuvo al ver como ella entraba en su lujosa limosina y se iba lejos de allí hasta perderla de vista, sacó su tablet y volvió a llamar a Trunks pero de nuevo atendió el correo de voz-oye, Trunks. Llámame tan pronto como puedas, tenemos que hablar de algo urgentemente-vio a Bra salir de la preparatoria y tomó su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya-Bra ¡espera!-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes viendo a Goten, éste comenzó a correr lejos de la preparatoria arrastrándola (literalmente) detrás de él.

-Acompáñame, necesito que me ayudes en algo-respondió Goten, ambos corrieron hacia un parque cerca de la preparatoria y se sentaron bajo un árbol apartado de la gente, Bra estaba a punto de hablar pero el chico de cabellos oscuros la interrumpió y volvió a llamar a su amigo por decima vez ese día, nuevamente atendió el buzón de voz y cortó la llamada molesto-odio que Trunks desaparezca de la nada ¡y ni siquiera responde mis llamadas! ¿en dónde está?-

-Lo mismo sucede con mi amigo, Gohan. Pero bueno, él tiene un buen punto y es que su mamá no le da mucho tiempo libre-respondió Bra quien pasaba por la misma situación que el chico de cabellos oscuros. En eso, en la tablet de Goten llegó una nueva notificación de Youtube avisando que Tokio TV acababa de subir una nueva transmisión en vivo, el chico de cabellos oscuros abrió la aplicación, hizó click en el video y al instante se reprodujo una nota periodística de Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-_¡Una vez más, Lordbug y Chat Noir han salvado las calles de Tokio de un formidable villano!_-habló Krillin desde el video transmitido en vivo por Tokio TV, luego se mostró a Lordbug y Chat Noir saludando a la gente y a los reporteros. El héroe de cabellos lilas sonreía nerviosamente mientras movía la mano donde sostenía su yo-yo, Goten entrecerró los ojos viendo que el yo-yo del héroe era idéntico al que Videl guardo en su mochila y al instante una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Oye ¡creo que finalmente sé quien es el verdadero Lordbug!-especuló Goten, abrió la mochila de Trunks bajo la atenta mirada de Bra quien observó como el chico de cabellos oscuros escribía una nota en un papel adhesivo para su amigo y cuando terminó acercó sus labios al oído de la chica de cabellos celestes-es Videl-

Bra vió al chico de cabellos oscuros completamente estupefacta por lo que acababa de decir. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Goten.

-¡¿Videl?! ¿hablas en serio? ¡ella es demasiado egocéntrica como para pensar en los demás y mucho menos salvaría a Tokio!-exclamó la chica de cabellos celestes sin dejar de reír a carcajadas-¡creo que estás demente, niño!-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que es ella!-contestó Goten molesto mientras guardaba la tarea de Trunks con la nota pegada de vuelta en su mochila, se levantó del suelo y salió del parque tomando la muñeca de Bra para arrastrarla detrás de él-¡ya nos vamos!-

Lordbug corría velozmente por los techos de los edificios de Tokio mientras su aro parpadeaba incesantemente avisándole que ya no le quedaba tiempo para volver a la normalidad, se transportó con su yo-yo por un par de balcones, dio una voltereta para acabar aterrizando detrás de un contenedor de basura, rápidamente las asistentes de vestuario se acercaron para cambiarlo de ropa y cuando terminaron, salió caminando de allí volviendo a ser Trunks.

-El tiempo sí que vuela rápido cuando salvas Tokio-exclamó Tikki desde su escondite en el bolsillo de la camisa que Trunks llevaba puesta-¡el día ya está por acabar!-

-Dímelo a mi, perdí una mañana entera de clases otra vez ¡y una mañana entera donde podría haber estado con Gohan!-exclamó Trunks exasperado.

-Dark Butterfly hace que se nos pongan los cabellos de punta-dijo Tikki cerrando sus pequeñas manos rojas en forma de puño.

-Jajaja, pero Tikki, tú no tienes cabello-respondió Trunks dándole a la kwami un punto en contra en lo que dijo. Llegó a la Corporación Capsula, abrió la puerta principal, pasó por la recepción saludando al administrador y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de su madre donde estaba trabajando con un nuevo vehículo de última tecnología que debía ser puesto a la venta en pocas semanas, al ver a su hijo, Bulma detuvo su trabajo y se acercó a él.

-¡Aquí estás!-exclamó Bulma recibiendo a su hijo con un abrazo-ten-le entregó su mochila-Goten pasó para dejarte tus deberes, Trunks-

-Buenas tardes, mamá…-dijo Trunks agotado mientras tomaba su mochila y correspondía el abrazo de su madre.

-Has estado muy distraído últimamente ¡algo de aire fresco y ejercicio le vendría bien a ese cuerpo en desarrollo!-sugirió la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Buena idea, empezaré mañana temprano, mamá-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez allí tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y sacó los deberes que le había dejado Goten para hacer ese día-Lordbug salvó a Japón de la amenaza de un villano pero ¿quién ayudará a Trunks con sus deberes?-de pronto, al sacar su cuaderno, su libro de historia y el cuestionario, vió una nota pegada en el cuestionario que le había dejado Goten escrita en hiragana y kanji-¿qué es esto?-

_“_ _トランク、すぐに電話してください。 _ _だれが本当のロードバグになれるのか私は考えている (Trunks, por favor llámame. Tengo una idea de quien puede ser el verdadero Lordbug)”_

-¡Eso no es posible! ¿crees que él lo sepa?-preguntó Tikki preocupada viendo a su portador.

-Nah, lo dudo mucho. Goten siempre saca conclusiones desesperadas antes de reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas permaneciendo tranquilo ante la situación.

-Aún así, debemos estar alertas-sugirió la pequeña kwami roja.

-No te preocupes, Tikki. Me encargaré de eso de inmediato-dijo Trunks, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Goten pero al instante se cortó la llamada, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas notó que algo andaba mal con su teléfono y eso se debía a que no estaba recibiendo señal. Salió de su habitación, fue al jardín trasero y camino buscando señal para su teléfono, un hombre que estaba trabajando con la caja de servicio telefónico vio a Trunks caminando por el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, bajó de la escalera que estaba apoyada en el poste de luz y fue a ver al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Disculpa que te moleste, jovencito. Pero el servicio telefónico está en mantenimiento, el área estará sin señal y volverá aproximadamente en tres horas-le dijo aquel hombre. Trunks le agradeció por el aviso, regresó a su casa y se desplomó en el sofá rendido.

-No te preocupes, Trunks. Puedes volver a llamarlo en tres horas-le dijo Tikki queriendo animarlo-mientras tanto, levántate, tenemos deberes que terminar-

Trunks levantó la cabeza, soltó un suspiro cansino, se levantó del sofá y sus pies lo arrastraron de regreso a su habitación. Ya allí, encendió su computadora, tomó el cuestionario y se puso a completar las preguntas que le habían asignado ese día en la escuela.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Orange Star, algunos estudiantes caminaban hacia el interior del edificio, otros solo se quedaban afuera en el patio conversando hasta que sonrara el timbre para entrar a la primera clase del día. Goten y Bra estaban en la entrada de la escuela conversando sobre lo que el chico de cabellos oscuros había visto el día anterior en los lockers, cuando de pronto una lujosa limosina se estacionó frente a la entrada de la preparatoria, Erasa salió corriendo del edificio a abrir la puerta del vehículo y de éste bajó Videl quien se acomodó el cabello con una mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-saludó la chica levantando la mano como si fuera una especie de celebridad, caminó pasando al lado de un chico que estaba ahí cerca-oye, luces fantástico hoy-desvió la mirada hacia una chica que estaba allí y le dio una mirada de disgusto-iugh, tú no. faltan meses para halloween ¿lo sabías?-

La chica de cabellos oscuros entró a la preparatoria con su mejor amiga detrás de ella cargando sus pertenencias, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Goten y Bra las estaban espiando escondidos detrás de la puerta del edificio.

-En serio estás loco, Goten-dijo Bra viendo al chico de cabellos oscuros-si ella es Lordbug entonces yo soy Blancanieves-

-Por última vez ¡te digo que ella es Lordbug!-dijo Goten molesto.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna evidencia de que lo sea?-preguntó Bra, pero no pudo seguir hablando, Goten tomó a la chica de cabellos celestes del brazo y la llevó con él al pasillo donde estaban los lockers.

En la Corporación Capsula, Trunks dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio babeando las hojas de su cuaderno. Había estado despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada tratando de completar sus deberes y para cuando se quedó dormido, el sol estaba por salir en las calles de Tokio. Tikki se despertó antes que él y desvió la mirada hacia su portador que aún dormía en su escritorio.

-Trunks ¿qué hora es?-preguntó la kwami roja viendo a su portador desde su posición en el escritorio.

-Nnngh…-dijo Trunks medio dormido-las clases comenzarán en…-reaccionó al ver lo tarde que se había hecho-¡¿hace una hora y media?!-

De vuelta al pasillo al pasillo de los lockers en la preparatoria Orange Star, Videl abrió su locker para guardar las cosas en su mochila. Goten la observó asomado a una esquina de la pared, desvió la mirada hacia Bra y colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cara para atraerla hacia él.

-Bien, apégate al plan y no olvides tu líneas-le dijo Goten en un tono severo, empujó a Bra haciendo que la chica saliera corriendo y se chocara con los lockers llamando la atención de Videl quien dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la chica de cabellos celestes, Bra por poco se cae de no ser porque se aferró al borde del locker de Videl y se acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-¡Lordbug! ¡está por allí!-dijo Bra señalando hacia la pared, Videl desvió la mirada hacia la pared y se molesto al no ver nada allí.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma pesada?-le preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros con sarcasmo colocando una mano en su cadera.

-Eh… n-no, quiero decir ¿viste a Lordbug ayer en las noticias?-dijo Bra intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-¿no es increíble?-se acercó hasta que su rostro quedo frente al de Videl-me preguntó quien podría ser…-

Videl la vio disgustada, colocó su mano sobre su rostro y la empujo lejos de ella, volvió a desviar la mirada a su locker y abrió su mochila para comenzar a sacar sus cosas y guardarlas en éste.

-¿Qué rayos desayunaste hoy, Bra?-preguntó Videl a la chica de cabellos celestes-te vendría bien tomar una taza de café expresso con mucha azúcar-

Sin darse cuenta, Goten se puso detrás de ella con su tablet en mano y le tomó una fotografía pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando y era Erasa, quien cerró su locker y se acercó a su mejor amiga para advertirle de la situación.

-¡Videl! ¡Videl!-dijo Erasa llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos oscuros-¡Goten acaba de tomar una foto de tu mochila!-

Videl dejó la mochila en su locker abierto y miró a Goten molesta, al sentirse observado, el chico de cabellos oscuros escondió su tablet detrás de la espalda para evitar que se la quitaran.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! yo no hice tal cosa-dijo Goten queriendo mostrar su inocencia pero Sharpner se coló detrás de él y le quitó la tablet de sus manos-¡oye! ¡devuélveme eso!-

Intentó quitarle la tablet de las manos pero el chico de cabellos rubios le entregó la tablet a Videl, la chica de cabellos oscuros desbloqueó la tablet de Goten encontrándose con la foto que el chico había tomado recientemente.

-Y ahora ¿quién es el que está mintiendo aquí? ¿eh?-preguntó Videl mientras enseñaba la foto en la tablet. Minutos más tarde, Videl, Goten, Erasa y Sharpner estaban en la oficina del director, habían sido citados por éste luego de que ella y Erasa le dijeran lo que había pasado, por lo tanto el director solicitó hablar con ellos y con Sharpner quien era testigo de lo que sucedió para tener más información relacionada con el suceso-¡ese chico está acusado de haber invadido mi privacidad! ¡tengo una foto que lo prueba!-

Erasa se acercó y colocó frente al escritorio del director la tablet de Goten con la foto que había tomado de Videl sacando sus cosas de su mochila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿es en serio?! ¡solo tomé una estúpida fotografía!-respondió Goten queriendo defender su punto de vista de la situación.

-Lo lamento, Videl. Pero no puedo castigar a un estudiante por una simple fotografía de una mochila-dijo el director queriendo ser razonable.

-Pe-pero ¡él también invadió mi locker!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros haciendo un berrinche como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡No es verdad, yo no hice tal cosa! Además, el locker ya estaba abierto cuando yo llegue.

-Entonces ¿él no te robó nada?-preguntó el director confundido viendo a Videl.

-Él se robó una parte de mi vida ¡mi locker es como mi santuario secreto! ¡quien sea que irrumpa en él está violando mi privacidad y corrompiendo mi existencia!-exclamó Videl, acto seguido se arrojó a los brazos de Sharpner mientras lloraba dramáticamente. El chico de cabellos rubios la abrazó para consolarla mientras observaba a Goten enfadado.

-De acuerdo, entonces te daré dos horas de castigo, Goten-dijo el director reconociendo que no podía refutar contra lo que Videl decía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso no escuché bien?!-dijo Videl apartándose de Sharpner y se acercó al director-¿me está diciendo que le dara solo dos miserables horas de castigo? ¡Erasa! recuérdale las reglas de la preparatoria, por favor-

-Sí, Videl-dijo Erasa, abrió su libreta de estudiante que contenía las normas de convivencia de la preparatoria Orange Star y citó uno de los artículos escrito en ella-las normas de convivencia en la preparatoria Orange Star estipulan claramente que aquel estudiante que es acusado de cualquier acto de vandalismo se lo castigará con una semana de explusión-

-Pero ciertamente no podemos hablar de vandalismo aquí…-dijo el director pero fue interrumpido por Videl.

-Entonces, no creo que mi padre esté de acuerdo con su punto de vista-dijo Videl marcando el número de su padre para hablar con él y contarle lo sucedido y lo que había dicho el director.

-¡No! tranquila, Videl. No vamos a molestar a tu padre, el honorable luchador de artes marciales y gobernador de Tokio, Mr. Satan por algo sin importancia-rogó el director con temor de que el hombre decidiera retirar los fondos para la preparatoria todo porque éste no había apoyado a su hija con ese terrible acto, Videl oprimió el número para llamar a su padre y así pedirle que viniera a quejarse por ella a la escuela. Al verse acorralado, el director suspiró otra vez derrotado viendo que no podía hacer nada más para proteger a Goten-lo que quise decir es, que estás expulsado por dos semanas, Goten-

Videl sonrió con malicia mientras cortaba la llamada y miraba disimuladamente al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Eso es completamente injusto! ¡voy a quejarme de esto en la página web de la escuela!-exclamó Goten molesto.

El director vió a Goten, luego vio a Videl quien otra vez estaba a punto de llamar a su padre para quejarse de ello y nuevamente tuvo que aceptar su derrota.

-Lamentablemente, la página web de la escuela está inhabilitada fuera del establecimiento.

Goten apretó los puños con fuerza, tomó su mochila, la colocó sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar para salir de allí.

-Ella no es ninguna heroína-murmuró Goten viendo a Videl molesto, ella solo se quedó parada en su lugar sonriendo satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido-¡ella es una desquiciada! ¡eso es lo que es en realidad!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Oh, la escuela… es como un laboratorio científico donde crecen muchos tipos de emociones-dijo Dark Butterfly con los ojos cerrados-hay secretos, mentiras y traiciones-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡busca a este chico y oscurece su corazón!-

Trunks corría rápidamente por las calles de Tokio viendo lo tarde que se le había hecho y además ya había perdido la primera clase del día, apenas llegó a la preparatoria Orange Star, entró precipitadamente, corrío por los pasillos yendo hacia su salón de clases sin ver a Goten quien paso junto a él sin siquiera verlo. Éste último salió corriendo de la preparatoria y se dirigió velozmente hacia el mismo parque del día anterior conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se sentó bajo el mismo árbol de aquel día, tomó su tablet y marcó el número de Trunks pero otra vez atendió el correó de voz, Goten cortó la llamada y abrazó su tablet mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La mariposa contaminada por el akuma se introdujo en la tablet de Goten tiñendo la funda de color morado, levantó su mirada y escuchó la voz de Dark Butterfly penetrar su mente.

-No llores, Lord WiFi. Me llamo, Dark Butterfly-dijo la villana presentándose al chico de cabellos oscuros-supe en tu página web que quieres descubrir la verdadera identidad de Lordbug, quiero darte una mano si tu me das una mano a mi también ¿acaso puedo confiar en ti?-

-Expondré todas las mentiras de quienes trataron de esconder la verdad-dijo Goten con una voz grave muy impropia de él-por favor ¡suscríbeme!-

El chico de cabellos oscuros se levantó del suelo y un aura morada comenzó a cubrirlo transformándolo en el nuevo villano que Lordbug y Chat Noir debían enfrentar: Lord WiFi. En eso, Trunks entró disimuladamente a la segunda clase del día, ya había llegado tarde de todos modos, se acercó a su escritorio cerca del de Gohan y Bra y tomó asiento junto a este, pero notó que faltaba alguien y ese era Goten, miró a Bra y le hizo una seña con la mano para llamar su atención.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Goten?-preguntó Trunks preocupado por su amigo.

-Está expulsado dos semanas-respondió la chica de cabellos celestes desde su escritorio.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el preadolescente incrédulo llamando la atención del profesor.

-¡Trunks Briefs! Si vas a llegar tarde a mi clase al menos intenta hacerlo con discreción-lo regaño el profesor.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Trunks haciendo una reverencia y volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio, nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia Bra y llamó su atención con su mano haciendo que lo mirara-pero… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-Lo acusaron de irrumpir en la mochila de Videl, mejor dicho, la mochila de Lordbug-respondió Bra.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Trunks volviendo a llamar la atención del profesor quien ahora se había irritado con el grito que dio su estudiante y también de sus compañeros de clase en general.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Trunks, toma tus cosas y vete a la oficina del director-le ordenó el profesor, Trunks obedeció, tomó su mochila y salió del salón de clases cerrando la puerta tras él cabizbajo. Gohan lo vió alejarse sin entender que estaba pasando y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga de cabellos celestes.

-¿A qué quieren llegar con todo esto?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-¡Es lo que le estaba diciendo a Trunks! Goten creé que Videl es Lordbug ¡está demente, de eso no hay dudas!-respondió Bra, Gohan desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien le guiño el ojo y le sonrió coquetamente sentada desde su escritorio junto a la ventana, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero decidió darle importancia y concentrarse en la clase.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san, las cámaras se apagaron y todos pudieron suspirar aliviados, llevaban un largo tiempo grabando y necesitaban relajarse un poco-tienen veinte minutos de descanso-ve a Goten-Goten, ve a tu remolque a ponerte el traje de Lord WiFi que confeccionaron para ti y pide que te maquillen un poco, luces muy pálido-

-Pero… Toriyama-san, así es como me veo siempre-dijo Goten queriendo explicar el porque tenía la piel de ese color, no era su culpa que hubiera nacido así, simplemente heredó la piel de sus padres.

-No importa, pideles que resalten ese color pálido con algo de rubor-ordenó el robot, Goten asintió, salió del set y fue directo a su remolque para cambiarse de ropa y de paso pedirle a la maquilladora que aplicara rubor en sus “pálidas” mejillas desde el punto de vista de Toriyama-san. Gohan se acercó a Videl quien seguía sentada en el escritorio, esta al ver la sombra de su prometido sobre la madera del escritorio, elevó su mirada hacia él.

-¡Gohan! pensé que saldrías a descansar un poco ¿por qué sigues aquí?-preguntó Videl viendo a su prometido.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Sharpner te abrazara cuando fuiste llorando hacia él?-preguntó Gohan cruzando los brazos-dime algo ¿acaso él te gusta?-

-¿Q-Qué? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no! no me gusta para nada, es tan feo-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros-¿por qué lo preguntas? Y por cierto ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Trunks ayer?-

-E-Eso es algo que no deba importarte, Videl-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado-me alegra saber que no sientes nada por Sharpner-

El joven de cabellos oscuros dio la vuelta y salió del set para ir al baño. Videl vió a Gohan alejarse de allí, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, tenía suerte de no haber dado un paso en falso o Gohan se enteraría de que ella lo estaba engañando con otro hombre. Luego de que todos se relajaran, bebieran algo y fueran al baño a hacer sus necesidades, retomaron la grabación del episodio, Trunks se paro a unos pocos metros de la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina del director un poco nervioso mientras jugaba con las mangas de su camisa, la atmósfera allí era tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, las cámaras se encendieron, los reflectores iluminaron el pasillo y el rodaje pudo comenzar.

Trunks caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina del director cabizbajo por el regaño que había recibido de su profesor. Cuando estuvo frente a ésta, tocó suavemente pero nadie respondió, entonces volvió a intentar otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Uh… ¿señor director?-dijo Trunks del otro lado de la puerta-¿está usted ahí dentro?-empujó la puerta para pasar y al entrar a la oficina se encontró con el director congelado en una posición extraña-¡oh, dioses!-

Se acercó al escritorio, movió su mano frente al hombre pero éste no reaccionaba. De pronto, la computadora se encendió mostrando la imagen de un chico de cabellos oscuros con un antifaz de color negro ceniza sobre su rostro como si hubieran pasado una brocha con pintura sobre sus ojos, usaba un gi de artes marciales negro como los que usaban los ninjas con un bordado de la señal WiFi de los teléfonos en la manga derecha, un cinta a rayas blancas y moradas y muñequeras moradas, en su espalda tenía estampada el símbolo de la señal WiFi en color blanco perlado. La misma imagen apareció desde el proyector instalado en el salón de los estudiantes de primer año.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Lord WiFi, desenmascarando la verdad-habló aquel chico desde ambas pantallas-para mi anuncio número uno, su querido director tiene un pequeño secreto que confesar-desvió la cámara con la que filmaba hacia el director sentado en su escritorio, se acercó hasta quedar posicionado cerca de él-así que, señor director ¿es verdad que erróneamente expulsó a un estudiante llamado Goten esta tarde?-

-Sí, es cierto…-respondió el director cabizbajo, sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes que veían la grabación incluido al profesor.

-Entonces ¿reconoce que usted fue chantajeado y que esta expulsión fue completamente injusta?-preguntó el villano apoyando su codo contra el hombro del director.

-Sí, lo reconozco…

Trunks se acercó un poco más a la pantalla de la computadora y al instante pudo reconocer la tablet que llevaba el villano.

-_¡Ay no, Goten…!_-pensó Trunks preocupado por su amigo, probablemente había huido de allí completamente herido y Dark Butterfly aprovechó su tristeza para akumatizarlo en Lord WiFi, abrió el bolsillo de su camisa dejando salir a su kwami-Tikki, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!-

-¡¿Vas a tener que pelear contra tu amigo?!-preguntó la kwami roja con entusiasmo.

-No-respondió Trunks con determinación-¡voy a tener que rescatar a mi amigo! ¡Tikki motas!-

Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho y la ropa de Trunks comenzó a cambiar. Un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció mágicamente en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su playera habitual, pantalones holgados rojos los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro, una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas.

-Para mi siguiente anuncio los llevaré a conocer a la persona que se esconde detrás del antifaz de Lordbug-habló Lord WiFi desde el proyector del salón de clases, el director estaba a punto de detenerlo pero el villano sacó una aplicación de “stop” de su tablet congelándolo-mantenganse alertas-

-¡Escuche todo el mundo, por su seguridad vuelvan a sus casas de inmediato!-exclamó el profesor a sus estudiantes alarmado una vez que se apagó el proyector, todos los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo de allí-¡y no olviden leer los capítulos cuatro y cinco!-

Gohan tomó su mochila y a diferencia de los demás estudiantes, él se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí cerró la puerta tras él y abrió su mochila dejando salir a Plagg.

-Si Videl es Lordbug como predijo Goten entonces Lord WiFi debe estar yendo a su mansión en este preciso momento-dijo Gohan viendo a su kwami.

-Y sí es así ¡entonces eso quiere decir que estás locamente enamorado de tu súper mejor amiga!-exclamó Plagg burlonamente para luego reírse a carcajadas.

-Jaja, que gracioso-dijo Gohan con sarcasmo-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Ya transformado, Chat Noir salió de la escuela, corrió por los techos de Tokio y se dirigió a la mansión Satan, el lugar donde vivía Videl. Una vez que se detuvo frente a la enorme casa, el héroe felino abrió su comunicador en su brazalete plateado y comenzó a grabar desde su posición. Para sorpresa del héroe, éste pudo ver a Videl desde el enorme ventanal de su habitación con un traje idéntico al de su compañero practicando poses y movimientos de combate usando una espada de mango rojo y negro con una bola roja en el extremo muy similar la de Lordbug.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué?! e-esto no es posible-exclamó Chat Noir estupefacto.

-No es de buena educación espiar a los demás-dijo una voz familiar cerca de él, Chat Noir desvió la mirada encontrándose con su compañero de cabellos lilas parado detrás de él.

-Lordbug, gracias al cielo solo que eres tú-dijo el héroe felino aliviado, volvió a guardar su comunicador-pero… espera, hay algo que no entiendo-

-Espera ¿de verdad creíste que ella era el verdadero Lordbug?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas sacando su comunicador dentro de su yo-yo para grabar a Videl, vió como ésta intentaba dar un golpe con su espada falsa pero salió volando de sus manos, intentó alcanzarla pero su pie pisó el yo-yo de juguete y se resbaló cayendo al suelo.

-No, tienes razón, no puede ser ella-dijo Chat Noir sonriendo disimuladamente ante la torpeza de la chica.

-Honestamente ¿quién es lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que esa chica podría ser Lordbug?-dijo Lordbug mientras cerraba su yo-yo y lo enganchaba otra vez en su cintura-ella no es más que una simple fan número uno-observó a su compañero con picardía-¿una Impostora quizás?-

-Sí tu lo dices…-respondió el héroe felino encogiéndose de hombros.

Videl se incorporó del suelo alfombrado de su lujosa habitación sobrándose las rodillas por el dolor del golpe que se había dado. Escuchó su teléfono sonar, tomó su yo-yo de juguete y se acercó a la mesita de noche en su cama tamaño King size repleta de almohadas de lujo y peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir y posters de Lordbug pegados en la pared, desbloqueó su teléfono y atendió la llamada pero apenas lo hizo, una luz blanca salió de su teléfono y lo arrojó lejos aterrada chocandolo contra la pantalla del amplio televisor instalado en su habitación. Una silueta masculina salió del teléfono revelando a Lord WiFi quien colocó sus manos sobre su cadera viendo a Videl con una sonrisa siniestra. 

-Hola ¿acaso no piensas saludarme, Lordbug?-preguntó Lord WiFi viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros de pies a cabeza. Videl gritó aterrada y comenzó a correr para escapar de la habitación pero el villano saco una aplicación de “stop” de su tablet y congeló a Videl dejándola en una posición que cualquiera entendería que ella estuvo intentando escapar de él.

Lordbug y Chat Noir sintieron la presencia del villano en la mansión y rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Videl para poder enfrentarlo. Lord WiFi sacó una aplicación de cámara filmadora de su tablet y la colocó frente a Videl, camino hacia ella y apoyó su codo sobre el hombro de la congelada chica.

-¿Puedes creer eso? parece que mi teoría no estaba tan mal después de todo-dijo el villano de cabellos oscuros hablándole a Videl quien seguía congelada, al instante encendió la cámara y un holograma apareció fuera de la mansión dejando a todos los que pasaban por allí completamente atónitos-todos piensan que la persona debajo del antifaz de Lordbug es alguien dulce e inocente pero ¡están equivocados! El verdadero Lordbug es…-tomó el antifaz del disfraz de Videl y se lo quitó revelando su rostro-¡Videl Satan! ¿pueden creerlo?-el ventanal de la habitación de abrió dejando pasar a Lordbug y Chat Noir, Lord WiFi los vió y puso una expresión de confusión sin tener idea de que rayos estaba pasando, vió al héroe de cabellos lilas parado junto a Chat Noir y su expresión cambio de confusa a molesta-¡¿quién diablos eres tú?!-Chat Noir señaló a Lordbug riéndose nerviosamente, el héroe de cabellos lilas se quedó allí parado sin saber que decirle al villano, éste desvió la mirada hacia Videl que seguía congelada en su posición-pero… ¡yo pensé que tú eras Lordbug!-

-Lamento decir esto, pero tu teoría estaba equivocada-dijo Chat Noir-la próxima vez, te sugiero que investigues más a fondo-

-¡Cambio de planes!-Lord WiFi deshizo las aplicaciones descongelando a Videl, ella siguió corriendo, tropezó con la espada de juguete de su disfraz de Lordbug y chocó contra una biblioteca quedando boca abajo y con algunos libros encima de su delgado cuerpo.

-¡Goten, ya basta!-exclamó Lordbug viendo al villano de cabellos oscuros desafiante.

-Goten está fuera de línea ¡yo soy Lord WiFi!-exclamó el villano enfadado, posicionó su tablet frente a los héroes y colocó sus dedos para sacar la aplicación de “stop” y congelar al héroe de cabellos lilas-¡sorpresa! ¡Lordbug, por fin conoceremos tu verdadera identidad!-

Deslizó los dedos por la pantalla lanzando aplicaciones de “stop” para congelar a Lordbug, pero el héroe de cabellos lilas logro esquivar los ataques del villano, dio un salto y una voltereta para esquivar otro ataque y aterrizó junto a Chat Noir.

-¡Acompáñame!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino, ambos héroes salieron corriendo de la habitación de Videl con Lord WiFi siguiéndolos detrás bloqueando las ventanas del pasillo para evitar que se escaparan mientras ambos héroes se dirigían a las escaleras de la mansión, una vez allí, el villano de cabellos oscuros lanzó otro ataque pero ellos lograron esquivarlo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Bien ¿ahora cuál es el plan?-preguntó Chat Noir mientras bajaban las escaleras de la enorme mansión.

-Sus poderes vienen de la señal de internet-respondió Lordbug bajando las escaleras unos pasos más adelante que su compañero-así que vamos a llevarlo a la lavandería ubicada en el sótano ¡allí no hay señal de internet! Sin señal de internet, se quedará sin poderes-

-¡Bien pensado, mi lord!-comentó el héroe felino, Lordbug se detuvo a mitad de trayecto al ver a Lord WiFi parado desde la escalera. El villano arrojó otra aplicación de “stop” al héroe pero éste la esquivó a tiempo impactando contra la escalera, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero y siguió bajando las escaleras-¡de prisa, hay que ir hasta la lavandería!-

-¡No creas que vas a librarte de mi, Lordbug!-exclamó Lord WiFi, lanzó otra aplicación de “stop” para congelar al héroe pero se dio cuenta de que mientras más bajaba menos poder tenía, apretó la tablet furioso y observó a los héroes cerca de la puerta de la lavandería en posición de ataque.

-Mantente alerta-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras sacaba su espada.

-Oye, tengo una duda ¿puedes decirme que haces de tu vida cuando no eres Lordbug?-preguntó Chat Noir con curiosidad, esa pregunta sacó al héroe de cabellos lilas de sus casillas, abandonó su posición de ataque y apoyó la espada boca abajo en el suelo.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡¿en serio crees que es el momento ideal para hablar de ese tema?!-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas molesto, mientras ellos discutían, Lord WiFi aprovechó el momento para subir las escaleras de regreso a la mansión-¡otra vez volvío a la mansión! ¡hay que detenerlo!-

Ambos héroes entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a revisar las puertas pero la mayoría de las habitaciones habían sido bloqueadas excepto una y esa era la puerta que los llevaba al amplio comedor y cocina de la mansión Satan, sin perder un segundo más, empujaron la puerta de una patada y entraron en el comedor con sus armas preparadas.

-Que extraño, ya estaba listo para pelear con…-dijo Chat Noir viendo que el comedor estaba vacío.

-¡Espera!-lo interrumpió Lordbug, ambos héroes avanzaron hacia el interior del comedor-¿dónde se estará escondiendo?-vieron que había cientos de teléfonos distribuidos por toda la habitación algo que a Lordbug se le hizo sospechoso-y ¿porqué hay tantos teléfonos aquí?-

De pronto, uno de los teléfonos se encendió y Lord WiFi salió de éste. El villano colocó sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su tablet y comenzó a disparar sus ataques hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir, el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a correr lejos de él así que Lord WiFi lanzó sus ataques directo a Chat Noir quien corría por las paredes y muebles del comedor esquivando los ataques del villano.

-¿Ahora porque me está atacando a mi? ¡si él iba detrás de ti en primer lugar!-dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero mientras corría, posicionó uno de los muebles detrás de él como escudo pero el ataque impacto contra el héroe felino lanzandoló lejos hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Lordbug apretó los puños con ira, lanzó su yo-yo enredándolo en la muñeca de Lord WiFi y quiso jalar de ella para quitarle la tablet y capturar al akuma pero el villano desapareció frente a los ojos del héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¡Nunca te desharas de mí, Lordbug!-exclamó el villano de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que aparecía y desaparecía en los teléfonos que había colocado alrededor del comedor, reapareció por última vez parado frente al héroe en la mesa del comedor con una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra sujetando su tablet.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-sentenció Lordbug, dio un par de vueltas a su yo-yo, caminó hacia el villano mientras rompía los teléfonos para evitar que escapara. Lord WiFi se bajó de un salto de la mesa y corrió hacia la cocina con Lordbug detrás de él. Cuando el héroe entró en la cocina, Lord WiFi deslizó una aplicación de “bloquear” desde su tablet hacia el héroe pero éste esquivó el ataque dando una vuelta de carro impactando contra la puerta de la cocina quedando bloqueada.

-No, no ¡no!-dijo Chat Noir intentando empujar la puerta bloqueada, asomó su mirada por la ventana de la puerta de la cocina-resiste, Lordbug ¡ya voy por tí!-abrió el comunicador de su brazalete plateado, pasó una lista de contactos y armas al azar hasta que encontró un mapa de la ciudad de Tokio. Abrió los planos de la mansión Satan y halló lo que estaba buscando-¡desde luego! puedo usar el elevador de servicio-

Salió del comedor, abrió la pequeña entrada del elevador de servicio y entró en él. Lordbug continuaba su batalla con Lord WiFi esquivando hábilmente sus ataques con ayuda de una sartén, arrojó la sarten contra el villano pero éste se movió esquivando el golpe de la sarten, entonces el héroe de cabellos lilas se subió al lavamanos y dio un salto lanzándose hacia el villano de cabellos oscuros para poder atraparlo pero éste desapareció y reapareció frente a él poniendo aplicaciones de “bloquear” en sus manos para impedir que escapara dejándolo acorralado contra la pared, deslizó una aplicación de cámara filmadora y la encendió filmándolo a él y a Lordbug quien aún luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil. Una proyección holográfica salió desde la ventana de la mansión Satan mostrando el rostro del villano de cabellos oscuros dejando boquiabiertas a las personas que estaban allí.

-¿Quién será Lordbug?-dijo Lord WiFi desde la proyección que se veía en el cielo nocturno y los televisores en todas las casas de Tokio-¿es un héroe o es un completo desconocido? ¿cómo podemos poner nuestras vidas en sus manos cuando no sabemos quién es en realidad?-se acercó al héroe y lo tomó de la barbilla para que mirara a la cámara y colocó su mano libre en el antifaz-¡tenemos derecho a conocer la verdad!-comenzó a jalar el antifaz para poder quitárselo al héroe y así exponer su verdadero rostro pero solo provocaba dolor e incomodidad en éste-¡agh! ¡¿por qué no puedo quitarlo?!-

-¿Será porque está sellado con mágia?-respondió Lordbug, en eso la puerta del elevador de servicio se abrió y Chat Noir apareció detrás de ella.

-¡Tú servicio acaba de ser cancelado, Lord WiFi!-exclamó el héroe felino sacando su vara metálica de su brazalete y colocándola detrás de sus hombros.

-Aaaw ¡pero qué adorable!-dijo el villano de cabellos oscuros con sarcasmo-el felino vino a salvarle la vida a su pequeño Lordbug-

-¡No soy su pequeño Lordbug!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo seriamente al villano aún acorralado contra la pared.

-Después nos ocupamos de eso-le dijo Chat Noir queriendo calmar las aguas, reaccionó al ver a Lord WiFi arrojando sus ataques de aplicación desde su tablet hacia él. El héroe felino logró esquivarlo pero uno de sus ataques dio en su abdomen y lo empujó hacia el congelador de la cocina encerrándolo en éste, al hacerlo, Chat Noir chocó contra unos cajones de metal que había allí, su miraculous salió disparado de su mano izquierda haciendo que volviera a la normalidad y Plagg quedara tendido en el suelo mientras el miraculous rodaba a un rincón del congelador.

-Auch…-murmuró Plagg quejándose del golpe que se dio contra el frío suelo-mi cabeza ¿qué sucedió?-

-¡Mi anillo!-exclamó Gohan viendo que no llevaba el anillo en su mano izquierda, se arrodillo y comenzó a ver a través de las rendijas de los cajones del congelador-¿dónde puede estar?-

-Brrr… hace mucho frío aquí-protestó el kwami negro similar a un gato temblando por el frío del congelador.

-¡Deja de estar perdiendo tiempo y ayúdame a buscar el anillo!-dijo Gohan molesto-no me vendría mal algo de ayuda ¿sabes?-

-Bien, entonces ¿qué haré con ustedes dos?-dijo Lord WiFi viendo a Lordbug quien luchaba por liberarse con sus brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho.

-¡Oblígalo a usar su _lucky charm_! ¡así sabrás su verdadera identidad una vez que se deshaga su transformación y yo obtendré su miraculous!-ordenó Dark Butterfly al villano de cabellos oscuros, esto le dio a Lord WiFi una gran idea.

-Si no liberas a tu amor pronto ¡terminará como una paleta helada!-exclamó Lord WiFi riéndose a carcajadas, deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla de su tablet deshaciendo las aplicaciones que mantenían acorralado a Lordbug contra la pared liberándolo, al hacerlo, el héroe de cabellos lilas tropezó y cayó de rodillas frente a él-¡buena suerte con tu amante congelado! Por mi parte, tengo trabajo que hacer-

Tras decir eso, desapareció de la vista del héroe de cabellos lilas dejando a Lordbug completamente confundido y a Trunks con un leve sonrojo en su rostro ¿a qué se refería con “trabajo por hacer”?

Videl salió de su casa y fue corriendo hacia su padre quien la esperaba en el portón de la lujosa mansión con todo el equipo policial preparado para detener a Lord WiFi y asegurar el área si era necesario. Abrazó a su padre por unos segundos y se separó para desbloquear su teléfono pero antes de que Mr. Satan pudiera detenerla, una luz blanca salió del teléfono y Lord WiFi apareció de pie en el techo de la mansión observando a Videl, a su padre y todo el equipo policial fijamente, abrió la aplicación de cámara filmadora y al instante otra proyección holográfica salió frente a ellos.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Escuchen cuidadosamente, en pocos minutos descubrirán la noticia más grande de todos los tiempos-anunció el villano de cabellos oscuros desde la proyección holográfica-¡algo por lo que todos ustedes han estado esperando!-

Lordbug comenzó a patear la puerta bloqueada del congelador con la esperanza de poder abrirla sin mucho éxito, golpeó la puerta con sus puños pero tampoco logró que cediera.

-No te preocupes ¡te sacaré de ahí, Chat Noir!-dijo Lordbug con las manos apoyadas en la puerta del congelador.

-N-No… e-está bien… t-tomate tu tiempo-respondió Gohan intentando imitar la voz de Chat Noir mientras se moría de frío en el congelador.

-Recuerden estar alertas para más información-dijo Lord WiFi desde el techo de la mansión-¡Porque finalmente vamos a conocer a la persona que se esconde detrás del antifaz de Lordbug!-

-Debo reconocer que Goten actua mejor como villano que como protagonista-comentó Gokū observando la grabación de brazos cruzados sonriendo orgulloso por la actuación de sus hijos, Toriyama-san desvió la mirada al ver al hombre de cabellos alborotados parado en un rincón del set y al instante sintió sus circuitos saltar fuera de su lugar por un momento.

-¡Oigan! ¿quién dejó a este sujeto entrar al estudio? Se supone que no va a estar aquí hasta la segunda temporada-dijo Toriyama-san buscando al imbécil que dejó pasar a Gokū al estudio.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una caja de aluminio-_espero que sea una caja mágica ¿qué voy a hacer con ella?_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas, observó alrededor de la cocina buscando cómo usar la caja de aluminio para ayudar a su compañero y sacarlo del congelador, de pronto, vió una advertencia de no colocar la caja en el microondas, desvió la mirada y vió un microondas detrás de él-pero, claro ¡el microondas! ¿cómo no pensé eso antes?-

Sin perder un segundo, desconectó el microondas, trajo un soporte con ruedas, colocó el microondas allí, empujó el soporte con una patada pegándolo a la puerta del congelador. Abrió el microondas, colocó la caja de aluminio, cerró la puerta del microondas con fuerza, lo conectó a un tomacorriente cerca de allí, encendió el microondas y lo empujó a la puerta bloqueada.

-¡Te encontré!-dijo Gohan una vez que encontró su anillo negro en una de las esquinas del congelador, Plagg ya estaba comenzando a congelarse y su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha. Por otro lado, el microondas comenzó a calentar la caja de aluminio en su máxima potencia y esto hizo que la radiación se expandiera y desbloqueara la puerta del congelador.

-Vamos, microondas ¡cuento contigo!-exclamó Lordbug, rápidamente se escondió detrás del soporte al ver que el microondas se sobrecalentó y estalló soltando chispas por todas partes, corrió el soporte de la puerta del congelador, jaló el picaporte y al abrirlo se encontró con un Chat Noir titiritando de frío y a punto de caer al suelo pero el héroe de cabellos lilas lo sostuvo a tiempo-Chat Noir ¿estás bien?-

-Agh…-Chat Noir reaccionó al ver que el aro de su compañero comenzaba a parpadear indicando que tenía cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad-u-usaste tu Lucky Charm para salvarme…-no se dieron cuenta de que Lord WiFi estaba observando todo con una aplicación de cámara filmadora que había dejado en un rincón de la cocina-volverás a la normalidad en poco tiempo…-el villano de cabellos oscuros sonrió con malicia observando todo desde su posición en el techo de la mansión Satan al saber que pronto sabría la identidad del héroe de cabellos lilas-¡de prisa! ¡desbloquea la puerta de la cocina!-

-No puedo hacerlo ¡el microondas se descompuso!-respondió Lordbug señalando el microondas completamente quemado y dañado por haber colocado la caja de aluminio, vio la aplicación de cámara filmadora en una esquina de la pared de la cocina, se acercó a Chat Noir y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!-dijo el héroe felino viendo a su compañero, tomó una sartén y ocultó la cámara escondiendo de la vista de Lord WiFi lo que estaba por suceder.

-_¿Qué diablos van a hacer ahora?_-pensó el héroe de cabellos oscuros viendo la pantalla de su tablet oscurecida, dejó de lado la tablet al escuchar a Dark Butterfly hablarle en su mente.

-¡No permitas que mis miraculous escapen!

-De acuerdo.

Chat Noir se acercó al elevador de servicio, Lordbug abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar, el héroe felino colocó una pierna dentro del pequeño elevador y luego introdujo su cuerpo por completo dentro de éste, antes de irse desvió su mirada hacia su compañero.

-Quédate aquí, yo me ocupare de apagar la señal de internet-dijo Chat Noir dentro del elevador, acto seguido cerró la puerta tras él.

-¡Buena suerte!-le deseó Lordbug oprimiendo el botón del elevador de servicio para que su compañero bajara al primer piso de la mansión y saliera al jardín a enfrentar a Lord WiFi y apagar la señal de internet, para su mala suerte, el villano de cabellos oscuros entro a la mansión y comenzó a atacar a Chat Noir apenas salió del elevador de servicio, el héroe esquivó sus ataques logrando llegar al ventanal que daba al inmenso jardín de la mansión.

-_¿Dónde estará la antena de internet?_-pensó el héroe felino buscándola, finalmente encontró el modulador de la señal WiFi instalado en el techo de la mansión, sin perder más tiempo, Chat Noir fue hacia allí-¡aquí estás! **¡cataclismo!**-

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Estaba a punto de destruir la antena de internet pero unos rayos blancos salieron de ésta y Lord WiFi apareció frente a él estando parado en un solo pie en la antena como los ninjas.

-Buen intento, felino. Pero no permitiré que me dejes fuera de línea tan fácilmente-dijo el villano de cabellos oscuros, enseguida atacó a Chat Noir y este retrocedió dando una voltereta evitando el ataque. Lordbug esperaba impaciente en la cocina a que su compañero destruyera la antena de internet pues solo le quedaban dos minutos para volver a la normalidad, escuchó su aro parpadear y mordió levemente su labio inferior.

-Ugh… apresúrate, Chat Noir-rogó el héroe de cabellos lilas. Chat Noir siguió esquivando los ataques de Lord WiFi, oprimió un control de su brazalete, arrojó su vara metálica y esta se dividió en dos dirigiéndose al villano como una especie de boomerang pero éste desvió ambas partes de la vara con un ataque lanzado desde su tablet, tosió levemente por el polvo morado que llegó a él y para cuando desvió la mirada hacia abajo, Chat Noir apoyó su mano y con su cataclismo destruyó la antena de internet dejando al villano sin señal y sin poderes. 

-¡No!-exclamó Lord WiFi viendo como la antena se doblaba bajo sus pies, cayó de espalda en el césped del jardín, se acercó a su tablet y la tomó entre sus manos viendo que la señal de internet se había apagado completamente. La puerta de la cocina se desbloqueó y Lordbug salió de allí directo al jardín para capturar al akuma y terminar su misión-ya no tengo más señal…-

-¡Entregame esa tablet!-exclamó Chat Noir saltando del techo, corrió al villano y comenzó a pelear contra él para quitarle la tablet pero Lord WiFi se lo impedía, de pronto, un cordón se enredó en su muñeca, desvió la mirada topándose con Lordbug parado detrás de él, jaló con fuerza el cordón haciendo que el villano cayera otra vez al suelo. Tomó la tablet con un salto y la arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo rompiendo la funda que la protegía, al instante una mariposa morada salió volando de allí.

-Ya has hecho mucho daño, akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la caja de aluminio quemada y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La caja de aluminio quemada se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que regresaron todo a la normalidad, incluso repararon la tablet de Goten y la antena de internet. Lord WiFi bajo su cabeza derrotado, el aura morada que lo transformó desapareció trayéndolo de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo Goten levantando su cabeza viendo a Lordbug y Chat Noir parados frente a él

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono chocando puños, el chico de cabellos oscuros se incorporó y se alegró de tener a sus héroes favoritos frente a él.

-¿Lordbug? oh, cielos ¡¿y Chat Noir?! ¡no puedo creerlo!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado-¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas? ¡enseguida traigo mi tablet!-

Justo cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros se volteó para ir a buscar su tablet, el aro de Lordbug parpadeó una última vez avisándole que ya no faltaba mucho para que volviera a la normalidad.

-Deberíamos irnos, no nos queda mucho tiempo-le susurró Chat Noir a su compañero al ver que el último lunar de su aro desapareció. Lordbug asintió y ambos héroes salieron corriendo de allí y entraron de nuevo a la mansión.

-Bien, entonces…-dijo Goten una vez que tomó su tablet y se volteó pero cuando lo hizo, ambos héroes ya no estaban allí-¿a dónde pudieron haber ido?-

Lordbug y Chat Noir entraron en la amplia sala de estar de la mansión Satan, ambos héroes comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando un escondite para que Lordbug pudiera volver a la normalidad, el héroe de cabellos lilas logró divisar una puerta de madera con un pequeño letero dorado, probablemente era el armario de la limpieza ¡perfecto! Allí podría volver a la normalidad sin correr riesgo de revelar su identidad, corrió al armario, abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar pero Chat Noir lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-¡Espera!-dijo el héroe felino impidiendo que su compañero entrara en el armario-no le contaré a nadie quien eres ¡es una promesa de gato!-

-Nadie puede saber quienes somos en realidad-dijo Lordbug apenado y queriendo sonar sincero con su compañero en el crimen-ni siquiera entre nosotros, lo siento-

Cerró la puerta del armario detrás de él, Chat Noir no pudo evitar que lo carcomiera la curiosidad que sin pensarlo siquiera, colocó su mano en el picaporte para abrir la puerta y ver al chico de sus sueños revelar su identidad frente a él pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, aún no era el momento. Aferró fuertemente su mano en el picaporte, vió una luz roja salir de la rendija de la puerta, suspiró derrotado y se alejó de allí.

-Por poco nos descubre-dijo Tikki sentada en las manos de su portador.

-Dimelo a mí, Tikki-respondió Trunks viendo hacia la puerta del armario. Abrió la puerta del armario de la limpieza, se aseguro de que nadie lo veía, ni siquiera Chat Noir y una vez que vió que todo estaba despejado, salió caminando tranquilamente.

Gohan corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta que estuvo solo a unos metros lejos de la entrada de la mansión Satan, bajó la mirada hacia su mochila y la abrió dejando salir a Plagg.

-¡Era tu oportunidad para saber quién es en realidad el chico de tus sueños!-exclamó el kwami sin poder creer lo que su portador había hecho-¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?-

-Es que no estaba pensando en nada, Plagg-respondió Gohan sonriendo y desvió la mirada hacia la mansión donde vivía su súper mejor amiga-simplemente escuché a mi corazón-

-Un día, tu antifaz caerá, Lordbug-dijo Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite secreto-y tendrás que entregarme tú preciado miraculous-

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, Trunks se encontraba sentado en una reposera del jardín de la Corporación Capsula contemplando el sol esconderse tras los edificios de Tokio tiñendo el cielo de rosa-naranja. Tikki se encontraba sentada junto a él en una esquina de la reposera observando el atardecer junto a su portador.

-Trunks, sé que es difícil esconderle secretos a tu único amigo pero es por tu propio bien-dijo Tikki queriendo hacerle entender a su portador el gran peligro que corrían si alguien descubría su identidad-¡nadie más puede saber que tú eres Lordbug!-

-Estás en lo correcto, Tikki-respondió Trunks sin dejar de contemplar el atardecer-a veces el corazón te dice una cosa ¡pero yo sé que un verdadero héroe siempre piensa antes de actuar!-

En eso, Trunks escuchó una voz conocida llamándolo, Tikki se escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su sudadera negra con las palabras “Capsule Corp.” escritas en blanco, la puerta trasera del jardín se abrió y Goten fue a saludarlo.

-¡Mira mi nueva tablet! Hace quedar mal a la anterior-dijo Goten mostrándole a su amigo la tablet que había comprado al salir de clases-¡oh! y observa la calidad de las imágenes-abrió la galería mostrándole unas fotos que descargó de Gohan-mi otra tablet era un dinosaurio comparada con esta-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿qué estás haciendo con tantas imágenes de Gohan?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a su amigo enfadado.

-Bien, uh, estuve pensando que si le ponemos orejas de gato, mascara y un traje de luchador de artes marciales-respondió Goten mostrando una imagen del chico de cabellos oscuros editada-¿no has pensado que se ve un poco parecido a Chat Noir?-

-Pero… ¡¿qué?! ¡¿acaso perdiste la razón o qué?! ¡Gohan tiene clase y además es cien veces más genial que Chat Noir!-dijo Trunks mientras cruzaba los brazos y bufaba ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, Goten solo se río bajito por la infantil acción del menor.

-Oye, tienes que reconocer que Chat Noir puede ser un poco adorable-dijo Goten queriendo defender su punto de vista.

-Sí, como sea. Deja de estar descargando fotos de Gohan-dijo Trunks con los brazos cruzados pero de pronto tuvo una idea-a menos que me las pases a mí después…-

Enseguida le quitó la tablet a su amigo y ambos comenzaron a tener una graciosa persecución por el jardín para ver quien le quitaba la tablet a quien.

-¡Trunks! ¡devuélveme la tablet!-exclamó Goten mientras corría detrás de su amigo-¿y si me la rompes? Todos sabemos que eres muy despistado ¡vuelve aquí!-

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran-¡buen trabajo chicos!-desvió la mirada hacia Goten-Goten, hiciste un gran trabajo como villano. Se nota que has puesto mucho esfuerzo de tu parte memorizando tus líneas ¡sigue así!-

Goten solo asintió al robot, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien caminaba hacia la escalera de la escenografía con la tablet en la mano pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros lo detuvo abalazandose a él quedando encima de él.

-¡Goten!-exclamó Trunks viendo a su compañero de trabajo encima de él-¡quítate de encima!-

-No lo haré hasta que me devuelvas mi tablet-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros mirando a su compañero con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y aferrando sus piernas a los costados de la cintura del menor.

-No quiero-respondió Trunks también cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado al tiempo que apoyaba la tablet contra su pecho.

-Trunks, hablo en serio-dijo Goten extendiendo su mano hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas-devuélveme mi tablet-

-No.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres devolverme la tablet por las buenas… tendre que hacerlo por las malas.

Trunks tragó saliva temiendo lo peor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y Goten se rió por lo tonto que se veía su compañero en ese momento pero recobró su expresión seria y al instante comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al menor haciendo que su delgado cuerpo se retorciera debajo de él y comenzaran a sonar risas por todo el set llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban trabajando allí.

-Jajajaja, basta… jajaja ¡ya basta, Goten!-rogó Trunks sin dejar de reírse mientras intentaba empujar al adolescente de cabellos oscuros lejos de él inútilmente.

-¿Vas a devolverme mi tablet?-preguntó Goten sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas al adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Ja-jajaja… ¡Ja-jamás! Jajajaja.

-Trunks, ya fue suficiente, devuélvele a tablet a Goten-dijo Bulma quien estaba parada junto a Gohan con los brazos cruzados. Ambos adolescentes miraron a los adultos que estaban de pie frente a ellos, se vieron entre ellos, Goten se incorporó permitiendo que Trunks pudiera levantarse del suelo por su cuenta, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se levantó con dificultad del suelo mientras sostenía la tablet de Goten con una mano, camino con pasos lentos y se acercó a Gohan quien lo observaba molesto con las manos sobre la cintura. 

-Uh… yo…-dijo Trunks cabizbajo y con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas-lo siento…-acercó la tablet al joven de cabellos oscuros parado frente a él-toma, devuélvele tú la tablet a tu hermano-

-Gracias, Trunks-dijo Gohan tomando la tablet, se acercó a Goten y le devolvió la tablet, el adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada para escuchar que estaban diciendo, no pudo escuchar mucho solo vió como Goten asentía y bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres, el joven de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia Bulma y Trunks y caminó de vuelta hacia ellos-bueno, parece que el problema está resuleto-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, Gohan-dijo Bulma feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado y Goten recuperara su tablet, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-bien, Trunks. Ve a buscar tus cosas a tu remolque, nos vamos a casa-

-Sí, mamá.

-¡Gohan! ¡ya nos vamos a casa! ¿no vienes con nosotros?-preguntó Chi-chi desde lejos haciéndole una seña con la mano a su hijo para que viniera con ella, Gokū y Goten.

-¡E-Enseguida los alcanzo, mamá!-respondió Gohan sin moverse de su lugar-solo… tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas y a despedirme de Videl. Por cierto… ¿dónde estará?-

* * *

La puerta de uno de los guardarropas donde se colocaban los bolsos, mochilas y abrigos de los empleados del estudio se abrió levemente y el rostro de Videl se asomó del otro lado, quien observó hacia ambos lados esperando que nadie pasara por allí.

-¿Ves a alguien caminando ahí afuera?-preguntó una voz conocida dentro del guardarropas, la chica con los cabellos ligeramente despeinados desvió la mirada hacia el interior del guardarropas.

-No hay nadie, ya podemos salir, Sharpner-dijo Videl haciéndole una seña con la mano al chico de cabellos rubios. Ambos actores salieron del guardarropa acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podían a su vez, Videl se acomodaba su cabello ligeramente despeinado-escuchame bien, Sharpner-habló mientras volvía a atarse su cabello en dos coletas-nadie tiene que saber de lo nuestro ¿de acuerdo? si Gohan llega a enterarse que lo estoy engañando con otro chico podría romper el compromiso y…-

-Lo sé, no quieres que eso pase porque no te gustaría perder tu “preciada reputación” como actriz ¿no es así?-dijo Sharpner cansado de escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez, vio a Videl caminando para irse de allí y reunirse con Gohan pero el chico de cabellos rubios la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él-pero dentro de poco ya no me conformaré solo con besarte y tocarte-acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y pasó su lengua descaradamente sobre la pálida piel-tarde o temprano tendrás que ofrecerme algo más-

En eso, el chico se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a ese pasillo y una voz conocida llamando a Videl. La chica de cabellos oscuros se quedó congelada al escuchar la voz de su prometido acercarse cada vez más a ellos.

-¡Es Gohan!-exclamó Videl en voz baja, desvió la mirada hacia Sharpner y le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago para apartarlo de ella justo cuando Gohan estaba a punto de entrar al pasillo a buscarla-¡aléjate de mi, pervertido!-

-¿Videl?-dijo Gohan caminando por el pasillo buscando a su prometida, pudo verla a unos pocos metros de distancia y se acercó casi corriendo hacia ella-aquí estás, te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿qué estabas haciendo?-de repente vió a Sharpner junto a ella con el cabello desordeando y su camiseta de mangas cortas negras algo desalineada, también pudo ver que su prometida tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado a pesar de estar arreglándolo lo más rápido posible-¿qué les pasó, chicos? ¿por qué están tan desalineados?-

-Oh, uh… es que… nosotros…-intentaron explicarle ambos actores a Gohan, no sabían como decirle lo que había pasado sin mencionar el hecho de que Videl le había estado siendo infiel a su prometido con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-E-Es que… nosotros, uh, e-estábamos ¡estábamos ensayando! ¡si!-exclamó Videl intentando crear una mentira que fuera convincente para su prometido.

-¿Estaban ensayando? ¿es en serio?-preguntó Gohan dudando si lo que decía su prometida era verdad-pues no creo que hayan estado ensayando, quiero decir, se ven demasiado desaliñeados y eso no es propio de ti, Videl. Desde que trabajábamos en _“Dragon Ball” _siempre te ha gustado lucir presentable dentro y fuera del set-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero… e-esta vez el ensayo fue diferente ya que…-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros, se detuvo un momento pensando que decirle a su prometido para convencerlo de que ella no lo había estado engañando con Sharpner-e-estábamos ensayando para un episodio de la serie, tengo entendido que Toriyama-san y sus jefes planean hacer que yo interprete a una villana y quería poner en practica mis conocimientos de artes marciales que adquirí en “Dragon Ball” para ese día-

Gohan miró a Videl sospechosamente de arriba abajo, la chica trago saliva ante la sola idea de que su prometido no se hubiera creído la historia pero luego de unos segundos, el joven de cabellos oscuros dejó de lado su expresión sospechosa y volvió a su actitud calmada de siempre, después de todo, confiaba en ella y pensó que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero aún así no dejo de pensar que no es propio de ti estar tan desalineada, Videl-dijo Gohan, acercó su mano a su prometida-¿vamos a casa? mis papás y Goten nos están esperando-

-S-Sí, vámonos-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, tomó la mano de su prometido y comenzaron a caminar para salir del estudio, desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia Sharpner y se despidió de él con la mano, éste correspondió el saludo levantando apenas su mano y cuando Videl se fue, el chico de cabellos rubios permaneció en su lugar con los brazos cruzados viendo a Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados.

-_Ya lo verás, Gohan. Algún día Videl será mía y tú no serás más que un mal recuerdo para ella-_pensó Sharpner contemplando a la “feliz pareja” caminar por el pasillo hasta perderlos de vista.


	7. Ms.Pigeon

Gohan y Trunks vestidos con sus trajes de Lordbug y Chat Noir estaban atrapados en una jaula para aves del tamaño de una persona que había sido colocada en el enorme jardín de la mansión Satan, a su alrededor revoloteaban cientos de palomas que querían atacarlos junto con su ama y mejor amiga, Ms. Pigeon, una mujer que todos los días se dedicaba a cuidar de las aves en los parques de Tokio y las alimentaba a diario, pero debido a las constantes expulsiones que recibía de los vigilantes de parques, Dark Butterfly aprovechó el momento para akumatizarla y hacer que cobrara venganza contra todos aquellos que le negaron cuidar a sus pequeñas amigas emplumadas. Trunks se cubrió los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos y cuando los descubrió, su reacción cambio a una de sorpresa al igual que Gohan al ver que las palomas habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos y los observaban desde su posición esperando las órdenes de su ama.

-¡Hola, pajaritos! Esto fue muy cruel de mi parte ¿no lo creen?-preguntó la villana, Ms. Pigeon, siendo transportada por un pequeño grupo de aves.

_Hace unas horas atrás…_

Hoy era un día muy importante para todos los estudiantes en la preparatoria Orange Star, el director de la escuela y los maestros habían decidido organizar un concurso de diseño para poner a prueba la creatividad de sus estudiantes y explotar su potencial. Trunks estaba muy emocionado por el concurso al igual que su amigo Goten, pues al ser hijo de una científica experta en tecnología y que había confeccionado indumentaria para la Corporación Capsula, considero que el concurso de diseño sería una gran oportunidad de demostrar lo hábil e inteligente que podía llegar a ser. Ya había construido varios robots y diversos inventos para la empresa de su madre y ganar este concurso la ayudaría mucho y también le daría un gran reconocimiento por su inteligencia.

-Recuerden estudiantes, solo tienen hasta hoy en la tarde para crear una prenda de ropa que sea original y personal-terminó de hablar el director quien había estado explicando las reglas y condiciones del concurso-en tan solo diez horas, las prendas serán juzgadas por una celebridad que no necesita una larga explicación-el profesor hizo click en la laptop y en la presentación power point con las reglas del concurso, apareció una imagen de Chi-chi Ox Satan-y serán juzgadas nada menos que por, Chi-chi Ox Satan, la madre de nuestro nuevo alumno, Son Gohan-al instante todos los estudiantes comenzaron a felicitar a Gohan y éste solo se limitó a sonreír y agradecerles a todos sus compañeros de clase un poco avergonzado, pues no podía creer que su madre hubiera accedido a juzgar las prendas del concurso-además, deberán saber que Gohan usará la prenda ganadora en el próximo show de modas ¿y saben qué? el tema de este año es el baseball-

-¿Baseball?-dijo Trunks viendo a Goten confundido y sin entender porque una mujer que fue experta en artes marciales en su juventud había decidido que la temática del show sería baseball.

-Así que deberán confeccionar camisetas de su propio equipo original para el show-dijo el director mientras pasaban algunas imágenes de algunos equipos de baseball famosos en Japón.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Trunks a quien su sonrisa se le borró de golpe al escuchar la palabras ropa y baseball en una sola oración, vio a su amigo Goten quien solo levanto sus pulgares para infundirle animos, desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien le sacó la lengua y le dio una seña de pulgar abajo.

-Vas-a-ca-er-susrró Videl mientras bajaba más y más su dedo pulgar a su peor rival desde que era niña, Erasa desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y sonrió con maldad, las probablidades de que el preadolescente pudiera ganar el concurso de diseño eran nulas.

En el receso, Trunks abrió su mochila, sacó su block de hojas azul con el logo de la Corporación Capsula donde anotaba todas su ideas y proyectos por hacer y a medida que pasaba las páginas comenzaba a desesperarse más y más porque no encontraba lo que estaba buscando para el concurso.

-Baseball, baseball…-murmuro Trunks revisando su block de hojas una y otra vez sin encontrar nada que concidiera con la tematica, Goten lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro sentado contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas-baseball… ¡nunca antes trabaje con algo de esa temática! Tengo dibujos de robots, vehículos motorizados, naves espaciales, chaquetas ¡pero no tengo camisetas de baseball!-exclamó con exaltación viendo a su amigo-aún así ¿para qué me preocupo? Probablemente haga alguna tontería en el concurso como resbalar con mi camiseta y de seguro chocaré con la señora Ox Satan dejándola inconsciente, Gohan se enfadará conmigo y no querrá hablarme nunca más ¡y nunca seré reconocido por mis proyectos ni seré un famoso científico!-cayó de rodillas al suelo bajando la cabeza-¡mi vida se arruinó!-

-¿Tanto drama por una simple camiseta de baseball?-dijo Goten sin poder creer lo dramático que podía ser su amigo a veces-tranquilízate, déjame ver lo que tienes-el preadolescente de cabellos lilas le acercó el block de hojas a su amigo aun cabizbajo, Goten lo tomó y comenzó a revisar las hojas-no te preocupes, debe haber algo que sirva aquí-

-Olvídalo, siempre me pasan cosas malas-dijo Trunks levantándose del suelo y yendo a sentarse junto a su amigo-tarde o temprano terminaré echando a perder todo como siempre lo hago…-añadió abrazando sus rodillas, en eso, Gohan se acercó a ambos chicos y vio a Goten con un block de hojas en la mano con diferentes bocetos y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ellos.

-Wow, Goten ¡esos bocetos son geniales!-dijo Gohan viendo al chico de cabellos oscuros y al block de hojas, Trunks se dio cuenta de que su amor secreto estaba justo frente a ellos, se sobresaltó haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo-no sabía que te gustara la tecnología-

-Ah, gracias Gohan. pero no es a mí a quien debes darle crédito-respondió Goten tosiendo levemente para aclarar su garganta-de hecho, estos bocetos le pertenecen a Trunks-kun-el preadolescente de cabellos lilas se asomó detrás de su amigo y saludó a Gohan sonriendo tímidamente-son muy buenos ¿no lo crees?-

-Sorprendente, ¡eres increíblemente bueno en lo que haces, Trunks!-dijo Gohan halagando a su compañero de clase y amigo-apuesto a que tienes una gran chance de ganar el concurso-

-¡¿En serio?!-dijo Trunks sorprendido pero rápidamente se corrigió-bueno, eh, quise decir, e-en serio me gusta inventar, etto… eh…-vio a Goten buscando las palabras que debía decirle pero el chico de cabellos oscuros solo lo motivó a seguir hablando-¿cosas que ván más alto?-Gohan lo vió confundido y Goten negó con la cabeza-quiero decir ¿me gusta inventar muchas cosas? es decir, sí, gracias-

-De nada-dijo Gohan colocando una mano detrás de su nuca riéndo suavemente ante la tartamudez de su amigo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos-¡te deseo suerte! Espero vestir tu camiseta en el próximo show de modas-

Cuando Gohan se fue, Trunks se quedó contemplando a cámara lenta (desde su punto de vista) como Gohan se alejaba caminando de allí y sonrió como cualquier chico tonto enamorado, Goten se levanto del suelo y se acercó a él con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su block de hojas.

-En serio necesitas medir tus palabras con cuidado, Trunks-dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a su amigo seriamente pero enseguida cambió su expresión cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-aún así ¿escuchaste a Gohan? ¡él cree que puedes tener una chance de ganar el concurso!-

Ambos amigos comenzaron a abrazarse, saltar y festejar emocionados. Mientras esa escena sucedía entre Trunks y Goten, Videl y Erasa estaban asomadas desde la pared escuchando la conversación, Videl solo se limitaba a observar desde una esquina con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-¿Notaste como Gohan estaba impresionado por los bocetos de Trunks?-preguntó Erasa llamando la atención de su mejor amiga quien la vio sin abandonar su expresión de fastidio y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su rival y su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo note!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros molesta asustando un poco a la chica de cabellos cortos rubios-¿ese friki ganando un concurso de diseño? ¡jamás! cuando Gohan vea mi idea original, convencerá a su madre de hacerme la ganadora-

-¡Pero claro que sí, Videl!-exclamó Erasa emocionada-¡eres una genio! Desde que eras una niña has superado a todos en los torneos de artes marciales ¡de seguro tu camiseta será la más destacada entre las demás!-

-Eso tenlo por hecho… en cuanto logre robarle ese horrible block de hojas-dijo Videl observando a Goten y Trunks viendo los bocetos del preadolescente en aquel block de hojas de tapa azul con el logo de la Corporación Capsula. Goten cerró el block de hojas, se lo entregó a su amigo y sacó su tablet para revisar su alarma.

-Solo te quedan once horas antes de que comience el evento-dijo Goten, Trunks se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar para salir de la preparatoria.

-¡Necesito encontrar un lugar para inspirarme!-dijo Trunks-nos vemos en el concurso-añadió colocando su mochila en la espalda, se chocó contra la pared golpeándose la frente, reaccionó y salió corriendo de allí hacia la puerta de la preparatoria. Goten solo lo observó irse, se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado otro con sus ojos viendo al techo, a veces su amigo podía llegar a ser un chico muy despistado.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Ha llegado la hora de encontrarles una nueva víctima a mis malvados akumas-dijo la villana con los ojos cerrados y apretando su puño izquierdo, al instante cientos de mariposas volaron por la habitación donde estaba escondida-por fin derrotaremos a Lordbug y Chat Noir ¡y sus miraculous serán míos!-

Trunks salió de la preparatoria y fue hasta el parque Ueno a trabajar en su idea para la camiseta de baseball que presentaría en el concurso, observó el paisaje del parque a su alrededor y a las personas pasear por allí mientras golpeteaba su lápiz contra sus labios, vio hacia el cielo y pudo ver una bandada de aves pasar volando a unos metros del parque. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió su block de hojas y comenzó a trazar ideas para su camiseta de baseball pero lo que hizo no lo convenció mucho así que arrancó el papel, lo botó a la basura y volvió otra vez al lugar donde estaba sentado.

-Dioses, es complicado trabajar cuando estoy bajo tanta presión-murmuró Trunks mientras volvía a trazar un boceto en su block de hojas.

-Trunks, tú siempre salvas a Japón bajo presión-dijo Tikki asomada desde el bolsillo trasero de la mochila del preadolescente-para ti, inventar un diseño de una camiseta es como comer un pastel-

-¿Una camiseta de pastel? ¡sería llamativa, divertida y deliciosa!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas riéndose junto a su kwami, así paso varios minutos trabajando en ideas para la camiseta de baseball pero nada de lo que trabajaba lo convencía, para ese punto, el cesto de basura estaba repleto hasta la mitad de papeles hechos bollo o rotos en pedazos y a Trunks estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar cuando de pronto alcanzó a ver a una mujer de cabellos negros con un corte rozándole los hombros vestida con una falda roja manchada, un saco grande de color verde militar, una bufanda color rojo vino también manchada con liquidos y cosas de dudosa procedencia y una camiseta beige algo gastada por el tiempo, en su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de papel madera, la mujer se sentó en una banca que había en el parque y arrojó semillas llamando la atención de las palomas quienes se acercaron a tomar su merienda.

-Oh ¡buenas tardes, mis amigas!-exclamó la mujer con alegría mientras arrojaba las semillas al suelo-es un hermoso día ¿no lo creen?-una de las palomas se acercó volando a ella y se posó en su brazo derecho-Akemi, tan puntual como siempre-sacó un grano de trigo de su bolsa de papel y se lo dio al ave-ten, te la has ganado-

-¡Váyanse de aquí, aves inmundas!-exclamó el jefe del distrito policial de Tokio espantando a las palomas que se habían acercado para comer las semillas-¿cuántas veces tenemos que decírselo, Hamasaki-chan? ¡no alimente a las aves!-añadió señalando la bolsa de semillas-¡está estrictamente prohibido! Si todos los que pasean por aquí les dan comida, habrá suciedad por todas partes-

-Pero entonces ¿quién cuidará a estas pequeñas aves?-preguntó la mujer.

-Todos los vigilantes de parques la conocen bien, Hamasaki-chan y ya tiene prohibida la entrada en todos ellos. Escúcheme bien ¡no volverá a pisar ningun otro parque en Tokio! Váyase de aquí ahora o llamare a la policía… oh, cierto, yo soy la policía ¡váyase ahora!

La mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque cabizbaja bajo la atenta mirada del jefe de policía que sostenía la bolsa de semillas que ella había llevado para alimentar a sus amigas emplumadas.

-Bueno… me siento un poco mal por esa mujer-le dijo Trunks a su kwami viéndola salir del parque Ueno.

-Esa mujer es más bien extravagante y su forma de vestir es inusual-comentó Tikki viendo a la mujer desde la mochila de su portador-luce como… ¡una loca mujer ave! Solo le haría falta un sombrero y una boa con plumas para complementar su conjunto de ropa-

-Una boa de plumas…-murmuró Trunks pensativo, de pronto tuvo una idea para el diseño de su camiseta de baseball-¡ya sé que hacer, Tikki!-

Yumiko Hamasaki salió del Parque Ueno y fue a sentarse contra el enorme mural que protegía el terreno del parque con la mirada baja, metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando un silbato llamador de aves de porcelana pintado ligeramente de rosa y azul, cerró su mano levemente y llevó el silbato hacia su pecho suspirando con tristeza.

-Pobre Yumiko Hamasaki, se siente abrumada por tanta injusticia-dijo Dark Butterfly sintiendo las emociones negativas de la mujer-¡una victima perfecta para mis malvados akumas!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece su corazón!-la mariposa llegó volando a las afuera del Parque Ueno, se introdujo en el silbato llamador de aves tiñéndolo de morado, Yumiko elevó su cabeza gruñendo con furia y la voz de la villana comenzó a sonar en su mente-Ms. Pigeon, yo soy Dark Butterfly, ni el jefe de policía o ningun vigilante de parques tiene derecho de negarle cuidar a sus amigas emplumadas. Siendo honesta ¿qué sería de la ciudad de Tokio sin las aves? ¿qué sería de la vida de las aves sin tí?-

La mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros rió con diversión, se levantó del suelo y extendió sus brazos dejando que un aura morada la rodeara, al instante su ropa cambio de color a gris y negro con una bufanda rosada y una mascara de color rosa oscuro y turquesa, dio un salto y comenzó a correr por las calles de Tokio moviendo sus brazos como si fueran alas.

Videl llegó al Parque Ueno con Erasa y ahora estaba escondida detrás de la pared del santuario Tshogu, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, asomó la mirada hacia Erasa que estaba escondida del otro lado del santuario y le hizo una seña de que todo estaba despejado, la chica de cabellos rubios cortos levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación, salió de su escondite y fue corriendo escondiéndose de vez en cuando entre los árboles de Sakura hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba sentado Trunks dibujando en su block de hojas.

-¡Sí, ya terminé!-exclamó Trunks contemplando el diseño de su camiseta orgulloso, la chica de cabellos rubios se asomó con el teléfono de Videl en mano y sin perder tiempo hizo un acercamiento de cámara y tomó una foto del boceto de la camiseta que el preadolescente estaba trazando para el concurso, sonrió feliz de haber cumplido su misión y regresó corriendo lo más veloz que pudo al santuario Tshogu.

-¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo una camiseta original!-exclamó Tikki alegre desde el bolsillo trasero de la mochila de su portador.

-Gracias, Tikki-dijo Trunks sonriendo mientras cerraba el block de hojas y lo guardaba en su mochila-

Videl estaba esperando a Erasa en el santuario con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando su pie contra el suelo de piedra. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse corriendo hacia ella y vio a Erasa frente a ella con su teléfono en la mano.

-¡Somos las mejores!-exclamó Erasa pegando un brinco por la emoción.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Videl mirando a su mejor amiga molesta arrebatándole su teléfono de las manos para ver la foto del boceto de su rival.

-Oh, si. l-lo siento-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios retractándose de lo que había dicho-quise decir ¡tú eres la mejor, Videl!-vio a su amiga concentrada con su teléfono-uh ¿cúando vamos… quiero decir, cuando vas a trabajar en la camiseta?-

-¿Y arruinarme estas uñas perfectamente pintadas?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con arrogancia-¡por supuesto que no!-acomodó su cabello con una mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque-mi papá le pagará a un diseñador para que la confeccione por mi-

Erasa vio a su mejor amiga caminar hacia la salida del parque, asintió y comenzó a caminar tras ella mientras sonreía.

Trunks regresó a la Corporación Capsula para comenzar a trabajar en su camiseta para el concurso, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo le quedaban cinco horas para presentar su idea y debía terminarla lo más pronto posible. Recolectó todos los materiales necesarios del laboratorio de su madre y una vez preparado, fue a trabajar al comedor, allí estaría más cómodo que en su habitación, programó el temporizador de su teléfono para saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba para terminar la camiseta y cuando tuvo todo listo, comenzó a trabajar. Tikki lo ayudaba de vez en cuando llevándole cosas pequeñas o algo de comer, ya estaba casi por la mitad cuando el preadolescente se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo importante y comenzó a buscar esa cosa importante para su camiseta por la cocina y el comedor.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-preguntó la kwami roja observando a su portador.

-¡Unas plumas!-respondió Trunks desesperado-no pude tomar unas plumas de ave para la parte posterior de la camiseta ¡necesito tenerlas, sin ellas, la camiseta quedará incompleta!-sin perder más tiempo, el preadolescente y su kwami volvieron otra vez al parque Ueno volviendo al lugar donde estuvieron trabajando en el diseño de la camiseta. Trunks comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y encontró unas cuantas plumas en la calle, las recogió, guardó en su bolsillo y estaba por salir del parque cuando sin querer se chocó con el jefe de policía que paseaba por allí-oh, l-lo siento, Keisatsu shochō-san…-se movió a un lado y siguió caminando-¡buenas tardes!-

El hombre vio a Trunks salir del parque, se molestó un poco por haberlo chocado, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar y siguió con su vigilancia por el parque.

-_Estos chicos de hoy…_-pensó el policía mientras caminaba. De pronto, una bandada de palomas voló en grupo hacia él, al darse cuenta de esto intentó escapar, pero las palomas lo tomaron y se alejaron volando de allí tomando al jefe de policía de prisionero.

Trunks estaba volviendo a casa en un autobús, pero apenas se alejo unos kilómetros del parque se detuvo, el preadolescente miró por la ventanilla notando que el semáforo estaba en verde, pero aún así… ¿por qué estaba parado en medio del camino? ¿acaso se había apagado el motor o algo así?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿no pueden ir más rápido?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas acercándose al conductor del autobús, se detuvo al escuchar la voz del conductor avisando que debían bajarse directamente en esa calle debido a que algo estaba bloqueando el paso. Trunks simplemente obedecío y bajo del autobús, solo le quedaban cuatro horas y media para terminar su camiseta para el concurso, pero apenas puso un pie fuera del autobús se topo con una bandada de palomas observándolo fijamente-_bien, esto si que es extraño…_-pensó mientras caminaba pegado al autobús y se alejaba corriendo de allí, de pronto, en una de las pantallas instalada en un edificio se proyectó automáticamente las noticias transmitiendo un reportaje de último momento.

-Las aves han tomado el control de Tokio, por lo tanto, todas las líneas de transporte están bloqueadas-anunció Krillin desde la pantalla-la policía esta tomando control de la situación muy seriamente-sonó el comunicador en su oído-sí, entiendo. Me acaban de informar hace unos minutos que la villana “Ms. Pigeon” está haciendo un anuncio en vivo-

Enseguida apareció una grabación en vivo desde la torre de Tokio que estaba infestada de aves y la cámara filmó a la villana parada en los barandales de la torre.

-¡Buenas tardes, queridos Japoneses!-habló la villana siendo filmada por la cámara-lamento si este mensaje los altera de manera incorrecta pero desde hoy ¡Tokio está bajo el control de las aves!-

Trunks comenzó a caminar alejándose de las personas que estaban viendo las noticias en la pantalla, fue corriendo a una estación de metro, se detuvo en la entrada de ésta y abrió su mochila dejando salir a Tikki.

-Japón nos necesita-dijo Trunks una vez que abrió la mochila para liberar a su kwami-¡Tikki, motas!-

Lordbug comenzó a correr, saltar y dar volteretas sobre los techos de los edificios de Tokio buscando a la nueva víctima akumatizada pero se detuvo al ver bandadas de aves volar en una misma dirección agrupadas en forma de aviones, esto se le hizo sospechoso al héroe de cabellos lilas quien observó a las aves detenidamente.

-Bien, parece que las cosas se ponen cada vez más extrañas-murmuró Lordbug observando a las aves volar de esa forma.

-Dios los cría y el diablo los junta-comentó una voz que el héroe de cabellos lilas conocía bien, desvió la mirada viendo a Chat Noir recostado en el techo, apenas terminó de decir su frase dio un fuerte estornudo y cayó del lugar donde estaba apoyado-lo siento-se incorporó quedando frente a su compañero-me dan alergia las plumas… ¡achis!-

-Eso es un buen punto-dijo Lordbug con las manos apoyadas en su cadera.

-Dímelo a mí…-respondió Chat Noir quien estaba a punto de estornudar, pero se contuvo-de todas formas, las aves no son nuestro único problema. Todos los vigilantes de parques desaparecieron sin dejar huellas-

-¡¿Qué?! entonces tenemos que buscar a Ms. Pigeon lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

-No sé dónde podemos encontrarla, pero sé dónde puede ella encontrarnos-respondió Lordbug ideando un plan. Minutos más tarde, ambos héroes estaban en el parque Shinjuku esperando a que Ms. Pigeon apareciera. Lordbug estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y Chat Noir fingía ser un vigilante del parque, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras silbaba una canción, despues comenzó a bailar al ritmo de una melodía que solo podía oír en su cabeza haciendo que el héroe de cabellos lilas se molestara con él-¡actúa natural o no va a aparecer!-

-Pero ¿por qué lo dices? Si estoy actuando “natural”-respondió el héroe felino haciendo comillas a la última palabra en su oración, no se dieron cuenta de que una paloma se encontraba allí observando todo, rápidamente remontó vuelo y volvió con Ms. Pigeón quien estaba parada en el techo de un templo esperando al ave, levantó su brazo y ésta se posó en él.

-¿Lordbug y Chat Noir ya están aquí?-dijo ella escuchando el mensaje que el ave le transmitía-¡buen trabajo, mi amiga emplumada! ¡la era de las aves ha comenzado!-

Saltó del techo del templo siendo atrapada por una bandada de aves que la llevó volando hasta el parque Shinjuku donde la esperaban los héroes. Chat Noir continuó con su falsa rutina de vigilar el parque mientras Lordbug observaba el cielo desde su escondite.

-_¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿por qué aún no llega?_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Noir estornudo y vió como una bandada de aves se acercaba volando hacia él, empezó a correr para escapar de las aves pero estas lo capturaron y se lo llevaron lejos del parque-pero… ¿qué rayos fue eso?-

Sin perder tiempo, Lordbug salió de su escondite, preparó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse por los techos y luces de las calles de Tokio siguiendo a la bandada de aves que había tomado por prisionero a Chat Noir hasta que llegó a los perímetros de la mansión Satan. Las aves descendieron a pocos metros del suelo del jardín y depositaron al héroe felino con un golpe seco en el suelo, se alejaron volando y éste se sacudió las plumas de su traje al tiempo que soltaba un estornudo, miró a su alrededor notando que las aves lo observaban fijamente al igual que Lordbug quien había entrado al jardín de la mansión con ayuda de su yo-yo y caminaba hacia Chat Noir.

-¿Dónde está la líder de las aves?-preguntó el héroe felino buscando a Ms. Pigeon con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, debe estar cerca de aquí-respondió Lordbug mirando a su alrededor, no se dieron cuenta de que Ms. Pigeon se encontraba flotando detrás de ellos sobre una pequeña bandada de palomas observando a ambos héroes con los brazos cruzados.

-Si quieres regresarle la ciudad a las aves ¡entonces tendrás que liberar a Tokio de esas dos plagas!-dijo Dark Butterfly a la villana. La mujer de cabellos oscuros tomó su llamador de aves y sopló en él, las aves remontaron vuelo y comenzaron a volar alrededor de Lordbug y Chat Noir acorralándolos.

-De repente siento como si me hubiera vuelto alimento para aves-dijo Lordbug detrás de su compañero, las aves comenzaron a volar más rápido alrededor de ellos haciendo que bloquearan su visión con sus antebrazos.

-¿No se te ocurre un plan en este momento?-preguntó el héroe felino con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Tú eres el gato aquí! ¿no se supone que cazas a estas cosas?-respondió Lordbug también cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo. Unas aves trajeron consigo una enorme jaual dejando a ambos héroes atrapados en ella, Lordbug se cubrió los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos y cuando los descubrió, su reacción cambio a una de sorpresa al igual que Chat Noir al ver que las palomas habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos y los observaban desde su posición esperando las órdenes de su ama.

-¡Hola, pajaritos! Esto fue muy cruel de mi parte ¿no lo creen?-preguntó la villana, Ms. Pigeon, siendo transportada por un pequeño grupo de aves.

-Muy bien hecho, Ms. Pigeon-la felicitó Dark Butterfly sonriendo desde su escondite, su plan estaba saliendo tal y como ella lo había elaborado-ahora ¡quítales sus miraculous!-

-Prrr… Sus miraculous, deben entregármelos ¡o enfrentaran la furia de mis temibles aves!-exclamó la villana viendo a Lordbug y Chat Noir dentro de la enorme jaula, sopló su silbato llamador de aves y éstas saltaron sobre la jaula cerrando cada vez más el espacio en ella y algunas se voltearon levantando sus colas frente a ambos héroes-contaré hasta tres ¡y entonces mis emplumadas amigas los ensuciarán! ¡si quieren escapar de allí, solo tienen que entregarme sus miraculous! Uno… dos…-

-Chat Noir, destruye los barrotes-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas desviando su mirada hacia su compañero.

-Sí **¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Pasó su mano por los barrotes de la jaula oxidándola y las piezas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo espantando a las aves, el héroe felino y su compañero se acercaron con sus armas listas para enfrentar a la villana pero ésta comenzó a retroceder alejándose cada vez más de ellos-mira eso, la mujer ave no es más que una cobarde-

-¿Quién? ¿yo? ¡no estoy escapando!-respondió la villana deteniendo sus pasos-¡solo estoy tomando ventaja para llevar a cabo mi mayor venganza!-sopló su silbato llamador de aves, dio un salto frente a los sorprendidos héroes, al instante una bandada de palomas la rodeó y formo una silla para que estuviera sentada y dirigió a las aves hacia ellos-¡feliz año nuevo!-Lordbug y Chat Noir reaccionaron al ver que la villana se acercaba a ellos, corrieron hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y entraron a la mansión cerrando la puerta tras ellos, escucharon a algunas aves chocar contra el cristal de la puerta y luego elevaron la vista al cielo viendo como Ms. Pigeon se escapaba de allí con sus aves formando un avión-¡esta batalla no ha terminado!-

Ambos héroes comenzaron a correr para salir de la mansión pero a mitad de camino, Chat Noir se detuvo al ver que su anillo comenzó a parpadear indicando que solo tenía tres minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-¡Debo irme antes de que mi identidad sea revelada!-le avisó el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-No te preocupes, probablemente no sea nada por lo que tus bigotes se retuerzan-comentó Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros y corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Jaja, que gracioso-dijo Chat Noir con sarcasmo se alejó de la entrada principal de la mansión y subió rápidamente las escaleras al primer piso detrás de su compañero, pero apenas estaban a mitad de camino cuando se toparon con Mr. Satan y un grupo de personas que se habían sido invitadas a quedarse en la lujosa mansión.

-¡Lordbug! ¡Chat Noir!-exclamó el hombre de cabellos oscuros acercándose a los héroes con preocupación-¡mis invitados están aterrorizados y quieren irse de aquí cuanto antes! van a deshacerse de esas aves por nosotros ¿cierto?-

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Chat Noir impaciente, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad-pero antes… ¡te-tengo una pequeña emergencia!-

-¿Una pequeña emergencia? Oh, ya entiendo-dijo Mr. Satan captando el mensaje del héroe felino y desvió la mirada hacia sus sirvientas-chicas, escóltenlo a la habitación Royal-Chat Noir fue corriendo hacia un par de sirvientas que lo esperaban a unos metros de allí-ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas ¡si quieres algo más avísanos!-

-Oh, no necesito nada más, gracias-respondió el héroe riéndose nerviosamente-¡pero necesito un favor! ¿podrían traerme algo de queso Camembert a la habitación?-enseguida se retiró de allí con las sirvientas, Mr. Satan miró confundido al héroe y desvió la mirad hacia Lordbug buscando una respuesta, pero éste solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros-¡dejenme pasar, es una emergencia!-

Chat Noir entró corriendo a la habitación Royal, cerrando la puerta tras él pero apenas lo hizo, volvieron a tocar la puerta y abrió teniendo a una de las sirvientas frente a él.

-¿Cómo quiere el joven héroe su queso Camembert?-preguntó la chica del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Lo más rápido posible!-respondió el héroe felino cerrando otra vez la puerta, unos segundos más tarde volvieron a tocar y abrió encontrándose con la misma sirvienta parada del otro lado con una bandeja cubierta en las manos.

-Sainte Lacau sur les crues, sin pasteurizar y añejado veinticuatro meses.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó Chat Noir tomando la bandeja, hizo una rápida reverencia y cerró otra vez la puerta, suspiró aliviado, su anillo parpadeó por ultima vez y regreso a la normalidad volviendo a ser Gohan. Plagg se alejó volando hasta quedar sentado en la cama de la amplia y lujosa habitación.

-Estoy tan agotado…-se quejó el kwami negro recostándose en la cama dramáticamente-dioses ¡no puedo ni mover mi colita!-

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los pasos de Gohan aproximarse a él y pudo ver que llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

-¿Acaso quieres apostar?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros abriendo la bandeja frente a su kwami dejando a la vista el apestoso queso Camembert que tanto disfrutaba comer.

-Cremoso… ¡que delicia!-exclamó Plagg acercandose a la bandeja y abrazando el queso, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a devorarlo lo más rápido que podía frente a los ojos de su portador.

-Comelo rápido, Plagg. Lordbug cuenta con nosotros para esta misión-dijo Gohan apoyado contra la pared de la habitación.

Lordbug entró al comedor y caminó hacia la enorme ventana para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, observó detenidamente a las aves que volaban por el cielo en pequeños grupos hacia un destino desconocido.

-_Que curioso_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas observando a las aves volar desde la enorme ventana del comedor-_todas las aves vuelan en una misma dirección…_-vio una placa de policía volar por los aires y caer en la acera-_¡ya sé que debemos hacer! debemos seguirlas y sabremos a donde van_-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Char Noir recargado en la puerta en una pose que, desde el punto de vista de Trunks, se le hacía sexy, no pudo evitar sentir que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho pero enseguida reaccionó y trató de enfocarse en su personaje (y evitar que una erección apareciera involuntariamente ya que eso seria muy vergonzoso y podrían verlo al momento de editar la escena).

-Ya estoy listo, mi lord-dijo el héroe felino esperando a su compañero.

-Perfecto, hay que irnos-dijo Lordbug comenzando a correr por el pasillo con Chat Noir hacia las escaleras para salir de la mansión Satan. Ambos héroes salieron de la mansión Satan y saltaron por los techos de las casas siguiendo a las bandadas de aves hasta dar con el Jinbōchō Theater. Entraron al teatro, se asomaron por la entrada al escenario y pudieron ver a los vigilantes de parques y al jefe de policía encerrados en una jaula idéntica en la que ellos fueron encerrados hace momentos atrás-aquí es donde Ms. Pigeon tiene a todos los vigilantes secuestrados-

-Es el Jinbōchō Theater-dijo Chat Noir detrás de la puerta junto a su compañero, estaba a punto de estornudar pero el héroe de cabellos lilas cubrió su nariz con su dedo reteniendo su estornudo-lo siento, mi detector de aves esta en alerta naranja-

-¿Será que tu detector se equivoco o acaso Ms. Pigeon dejo a todos los vigilantes sin ninguna vigilancia?-dijo Lordbug apoyado contra la puerta.

-¡Voy a demostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer!-exclamó el héroe felino con determinación cerrando sus puños, salió de su escondite dispuesto a ir a enfrentar a la villana pero su compañero lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una tontería.

-Espera un poco, gatito. Eso sería demasiado fácil…-dijo Lordbug, elevó la mirada hacia el techo y luego a Chat Noir-ven conmigo, tengo una idea-

Una paloma salió volando de su escondite y entró volando al escenario donde Ms. Pigeon estaba escondida entre las sombras esperando a que ambos héroes aparecieran, la paloma se posó en su brazo y ella llevó su mano libre acariciando su emplumado cuerpecito.

-Justo a tiempo ¡estamos listas para recibirlos apropiadamente!-habló la villana sin dejar de acariciar al ave-y caerán justo en nuestra trampa, pronto tendremos sus miraculous, Dark Butterfly-

-No puedo esperar más tiempo, Ms. Pigeon-dijo Dark Butterfly mostrándose ansiosa e impaciente. Lordbug y Chat Noir saltaron y se deslizaron por el techo del teatro buscando una abertura a la sala donde estaba el escenario y donde Ms. Pigeon tenía prisioneros a los vigilantes de parques.

-Si logramos quitarle su silbato de aves, podríamos capturar al akuma-dijo Lordbug mientras caminaba por el techo con Chat Noir, ambos llegaron a una pequeña ventana que daba vista al sector tras bambalinas donde se estaba escondida la villana-bien, ya la encontramos. Abre la ventana, yo la atraparé con mi yo-yo y jalaré de él hasta el techo, mientras la subo tú tomarás el silbato-

-Entendido ¡me siento listo para echarme a volar!-exclamó el héroe felino entusiasmado, pero apenas abrió la ventana unas plumas de ave salieron volando e hicieron estornudar al héroe provocando que Lordbug errara su lanzamiento y el yo-yo rebotara contra el suelo llamando la atención de Ms. Pigeon quien desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta donde estaban asomados ambos héroes.

-Creo que me excedí con el factor sorpresa-dijo Lordbug mientras atraía el yo-yo hacia él. Enseguida ambos héroes saltaron por la ventana y aterrizaron de pie frente a la villana, comenzaron a perseguirla por el lugar pero ella se detuvo y con su silbato llamó a sus amigas aves haciendo que ellas se amontonaran en sus manos creando dos enormes esferas alrededor de ellas.

-Bien, si una pelea es lo que quieren ¡eso es lo que tendrán!-exclamó la villana poniéndose en posición de ataque, Lordbug y Chat Noir imitaron su acción.

-Será un honor-dijo el héroe felino apretando los puños, Ms. Pigeon lanzó un golpe contra Chat Noir y otra contra Lordbug enviándolos lejos, ambos héroes atravesaron la cortina del escenario y chocaron contra la jaula donde estaban prisioneros los vigilantes de parques. El héroe de cabellos lilas se incorporó con dificultad con un ojo cerrado quejándose de dolor.

-¡Salvanos, Lordbug! por favor-dijo el jefe de policía dentro de la jaula viendo al héroe incorporarse del suelo adolorido, Ms. Pigeon atravesó la cortina y avanzó lentamente hacia los adoloridos héroes.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una moneda con un símbolo de mariquita invertido-¿y ahora qué se supone que haga con esta moneda?-

Observó a su alrededor, vio una viga del techo, una máquina expendedora en el pasillo fuera del escenario y despues vió la moneda en su mano.

-¡No puedes comprarte una segunda oportunidad!-exclamó la villana, preparó su ataque y lanzó a sus aves contra el héroe de cabellos lilas pero éste se deslizó esquivándolas, amarró el cordón de su yo-yo alrededor del tobillo debajo de su falda, corrió hacia la viga en el techó, enredó el cordón con una voltereta, saltó de la viga y fue corriendo hacia la máquina expendedora, colocó la moneda, marcó un código y un paquete cayó, abrió el compartimento sacando una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a sopa de maíz.

-¡Chat Noir, prepárate!-exclamó Lordbug a su compañero, arrojó la bolsa de papas fritas bajo la sorprendida mirada de la villana, el héroe felino sacó una estrella ninja de su brazalete plateado y la arrojó contra la bolsa abriéndola y dejando caer las papas fritas sobre la villana-¡disfruten su bocadillo, palomas!-al ver las papas fritas con sabor a sopa de maíz, las aves se abalanzaron sobre Ms. Pigeon y comenzaron a picotearla en conjunto, Lordbug jaló del cordón de su yo-yo arrastrando ,literalmente, a la villana al techo del teatro quedando boca abajo haciendo que su silbato llamador de aves cayera al suelo-¡Chat Noir, es tu oportunidad, toma el silbato!-

El héroe felino tomó el silbato pero apenas lo hizo estornudó y el silbato llamador de aves resbaló de sus manos volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo, Lordbug soltó el cordón de su yo-yo haciendo que la villana cayera con un golpe seco al suelo, enseguida los tres se acercaron corriendo para ver quien tendría el silbato primero y obviamente ganó Ms. Pigeon, luego Chat Noir colocó su mano sobre la de ella y Lordbug tenía su mano sobre la de su compañero, sin pensarlo siquiera el héroe de cabellos lilas tomó la mano de su compañero cerrándola en un puño golpeando la mano de la villana destruyendo el silbato llamador de aves, Chat Noir se incorporó sobándose la mano herida.

-¡No!-exclamó Ms. Pigeon antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo del escenario, el akuma salió volando del silbato roto y se alejó de allí.

-Ya hiciste mucho daño, Akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la moneda que sacó de la máquina expendedora y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

Arrojó la moneda al aire y ésta se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que regresaron todo a la normalidad, repararon el silbato llamador de aves y devolvieron a los vigilantes a todos los parques distribuidos en Tokio. El aura morada que transformó a Ms. Pigeon desapareció devolviéndola a la normalidad.

-¿Qué… qué hago aquí?-dijo Yumiko arrodillada en el escenario con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono mientras chocaban puños festejando su victoria.

-¡Desgraciadas aves! ¡desgraciado Lordbug!-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta desde su escondite por haber sido derrotada otra vez-¡algun día voy a acabar con todos ustedes!-

Trunks regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la Corporación Capsula y ya dentro se dirigió corriendo al comedor para terminar de trabajar con su camiseta para el concurso, la cual había dejado inconclusa desde que se fue a pelear contra Ms. Pigeon junto a Chat Noir y había devuelto la paz en Tokio.

-¡Dioses! ¡no me queda mucho tiempo! Tengo menos de tres horas para terminar la camiseta-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo que solo le quedaban dos horas para terminar la camiseta, así que sin perder más tiempo comenzó a trabajar lo más veloz que podía y darle los últimos toques a su camiseta para poder presentarla a tiempo en el concurso.

El concurso se estaba llevando a cabo en el centro de convenciones Tokyo Big Sight, casi todos los estudiantes de primer y tercer año de preparatoria estaban allí exponiendo sus camisetas de baseball con los nombres de sus equipos originales. Goten estaba parado en el puesto donde Trunks debía exhibir su camiseta, el puesto número veinte justo frente a puesto de Videl y Erasa quien ya había colocado su camiseta en exhibición, marcó el número de su amigo en su tablet esperando poder comunicarse con él pero los minutos pasaban y el preadolescente de cabellos lilas no respondía a su llamada.

-_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?_-pensó Goten con su tablet en mano, desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del centro de convenciones viendo que un hombre de cabellos largos negros alborotados con una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de cruz había llegado junto con Gohan y llevaba una tablet en la mano.

-Buenas tardes, director-se presentó aquel hombre al director de la preparatoria Orange Star-me llamo Yamcha, soy el asistente ejecutivo de Chi-chi Ox Satan-

-Eh, sí, buenas tardes Yamcha-san-lo saludo el director-disculpe que pregunte esto pero ¿Ox Satan-chan no está con usted?-

-Sí, estoy aquí-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros desde la pantalla de la tablet viendo fijamente al director.

-Oh, buenas tardes, Ox Satan-chan-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia frente a ella-gracias por participar en nuestro concurso-

-Yamcha, por favor acompaña a Gohan-le ordenó la mujer a su asistente desde la tablet. Videl y Erasa estaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros vió que la madre de su súper mejor amigo ya estaba presente en el concurso, se emocionó y tocó el hombro de su mejor amiga para llamar su atención.

-¡Hya! Erasa, mira ¡es la señora Ox Satan! y esta viniendo hacia aquí-exclamó Videl entusiasmada pero enseguida recupero su compostura y acomodó su cabello con una mano mirando a su amiga-compórtate ¿quieres?-

La chica de cabellos rubios asintió, se acomodó su cabello e imitó la misma pose que su mejor amiga, ambas queriendo dar una buena impresión a la mujer.

-Como vera, Ox Satan-chan. Todos nuestros estudiantes de primer y tercer año pusieron esfuerzo y dedicación en sus ideas-le explicó el director mientras Yamcha y Gohan pasaban por los puestos para que ella evaluara y juzgara las camisetas que crearon. Trunks entró corriendo al centro de convenciones con una bolsa blanca de la Corporación Capsula donde había guardado su camiseta para que no se arruinara y se detuvo en su puesto donde Goten lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?!-preguntó Goten a su amigo que respiraba entrecortadamente por la corrida que se había dado desde su casa para llegar hasta allí-¿trajiste la camiseta al menos?-

-S-Sí…-respondió Trunks mientras recuperaba la respiración, sacó su camiseta de su bolsa y la puso en exhibición para que Chi-chi la evaluara y juzgara-¡es esa de allí!-Goten observó la camiseta sorprendido pero su sorpresa duró poco y puso una expresión seria en su rostro-¿qué sucede?-

-Tiene el mismo diseño que la camiseta de Videl-respondió Goten desviando la mirada de la camiseta para ver a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia el puesto de su rival donde ella estaba presentándole al director, Chi-chi, Yamcha y Gohan su camiseta de baseball que obivamente era igual a la que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas había confeccionado y tenia los mismos detalles que la suya propia.

-¡Buenas tardes, señora Ox Satan!-se presentó Videl haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a la mujer-¿me recuerda? soy Videl Satan, la mejor amiga de su hijo ¿recuerda también a mi padre? ¿Mark Satan?-

-Grrr… ¡esa niñata es una sucia ladrona y copiona!-murmuró Trunks entredientes y con furia al saber que Videl le había robado su idea original y quiso presentarla como suya en el concurso todo para impresionar a Chi-chi, a Gohan y a Yamcha. 

-¿Quieres que arregle esto por tí?-preguntó Goten apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de esto yo mismo.

Yamcha llevó a Chi-chi hacia el puesto donde Trunks y Goten exhibían la camiseta confeccionada por el menor, ésta observó la camiseta con detenimiento y pidió que la llevaran a examinar la camiseta que había hecho Videl, despues de mirar ambas camisetas puso una expresión seria desde la pantalla de la tablet.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros molesta, sorprendiendo a Videl.

-¡No! ¡eso no es cierto!-exclamó Videl-Trunks robó mi idea original ¡qué verguenza! ¡confiésalo! ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?-añadió para apoyarse contra el puesto donde exhibía su camiseta mientras cubría su rostro y lloraba dramáticamente, Goten y Trunks rodaron los ojos ante la sobreactuación de la chica de cabellos oscuros ¿en serio iba a lograr que Chi-chi se tragara semejante mentira? Por supuesto que no, Trunks tenía pruebas de que Videl había robado su idea.

-Lamento mucho esta conmoción, Ox Satan-san-se disculpó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-pero puedo comprobar que esta camiseta es mi idea original-

-Bien, adelante-dijo Chi-chi desde la pantalla de la tablet observando a Trunks seriamente.

-Bueno… toda mi camiseta está fabricada con telas recicladas-respondió Trunks descolgando su camiseta para acercarla a Chi-chi y así podía verla mejor-desde los detalles y colores de los bordados hasta los botones para abrocharla-Videl solo escucha la explicación completamente estupefacta y molesta-y todo lo preparé sin ayuda-añadió haciendo énfasis en la palabra viendo a su rival, ya que estaba convencido de que Videl era incapaz de crear una prenda de ropa por su cuenta-además, hay un pequeño detalle que solo un verdadero creador es capaz de identificar-elevó la manga izquierda de su camiseta mostrando un logo con las iniciales “TB” bordadas en blanco sobre un rombo de tela negra con bordes lilas-puse mi logo personal en la camiseta-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Videl retrocediendo sorprendida sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, todos se voltearon a verla y cuando ella se chocó contra el puesto donde exhibía su copia de la camiseta de Trunks, lograron identificar el logo personal del preadolescente-no ¡no!-la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos reteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos y se echo a correr para salir de allí-¡papá!-

-Hm, interesante creación, sus manos ciertamente llevan la etiqueta de un excelente creador uh… ¿joven?-dijo Chi-chi queriendo recordar el nombre del chico de cabellos lilas.

-Trunks Briefs-le dijo Gohan poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor mientras veía a su madre desde la tablet.

-Joven Trunks Briefs-dijo Chi-chi-felicitaciones por su increíble idea, has ganado el concurso de diseño de este año-

-¿De verdad?-exclamó Trunks sorprendido al saber que había sido declarado ganador por exhibir su camiseta y desenmascarar a Videl-oh, gracias ¡muchas gracias!-dijo emocionado mientras hacia una reverencia frente a la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-Gohan usará su camiseta en nuestro próximo show de modas.

Trunks sonrió ante las palabras de Chi-chi, sintió unas manos posarse sobre las suyas y al elevar su mirada se topo con Gohan sonriéndole mientras llevaba sus manos a su camiseta.

-Buen trabajo, Trunks-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, se colocó la camiseta y estaba a punto de abrochársela pero se detuvo al sentir una picazón en la nariz y estornudo sorprendiendo a Trunks, Goten y todo el equipo de filmación que estaba grabando allí. Gohan se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo-lo siento, tengo alergia a las plumas-

-Oh, está bien. No te preocupes-dijo Trunks intentando no mostrarse preocupado frente a Gohan.

-Sí, bueno, gracias…-dijo Gohan quien se alejó caminando de allí con la camiseta desabrochada sin dejar de estornudar, Trunks miró a Goten alegre y ambos amigos comenzaron a saltar emocionados al saber que muy pronto la camiseta del preadolescente de cabellos lilas estaría en un importante show de modas.

-Y ¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san-ya pueden desmantelar la escenografía, es todo por hoy-

Las cámaras se apagaron, Trunks bajó de un salto de la escenografía y fue corriendo a buscar a Gohan y saber si él estaba bien, no sabía que el joven de cabellos oscuros tenía alergía a las plumas, de haberlo sabido, Toriyama-san no le habría entregado plumas de ave como material para incorporar en la camiseta. Una vez que se aseguro que todos se fueran a sus casas y de avisarle a su madre que no lo esperara despierta porque volvería a casa más tarde, Trunks tomó una caja de píldoras para la alergia, machacó algunas hasta hacerlas polvo y lo mezcló en una taza de té caliente con limón y miel, una vez que terminó de preparar todo, tomó la taza con cuidado y caminó y se dirigió al remolque de Gohan.

Al llegar a la puerta del remolque que tenía una estrella plateada en la puerta y el nombre de su compañero de trabajo escrito en kanji en una placa metálica, toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondió, entonces el menor volvió a insistir tocando un poco más fuerte. 

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Gohan del otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño estornudo.

-¿Gohan? soy Trunks-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas con la taza de té en un plato para no quemarse las manos-¿me dejas pasar?-

-S-Seguro… adelante, Trunks-respondió Gohan volviendo a estornudar otra vez. Trunks puso una mano en la perilla, abrió la puerta del remolque y se encontró con un Gohan con el cabello despeinado, los ojos entrecerrados, la nariz roja por tanto estornudar y limpiársela y algunos pañuelos de papel desparramados por el escritorio de maquillaje y el suelo de madera-buenas noches… siento mucho no haberte recibido personalmente pero…-volvió a estornudar y se limpió su nariz con otro pañuelo de papel-no me siento muy bien… ¿qué necesitas?-

-Yo… uh, t-te traje un té para que te sientas mejor y quizás con eso se cure tu alergia-dijo Trunks dejándole el té en el escritorio, Gohan lo vió y asintió agradeciéndole por el té-bueno, um… s-si no necesitas nada más, supongo que me iré a sentar por ahí-señaló el sofá y fue a sentarse mientras veía a Gohan desde su posición. El joven de cabellos oscuros tomó la taza y sopló el vapor que emanaba del caliente líquido y comenzó a beber bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente de cabellos lilas que lo observaba sentado desde el sofá, Gohan notó esto desde el reflejo de su espejo, apoyó su taza con cuidado y y desvió la mirada hacia el menor.

-Oye, acércate y siéntate aquí si quieres-dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros palmeando una silla de cuero vacia junto a la suya-acompáñame, no me molesta y tampoco pienso morderte, claro, a menos que lo quieras-Trunks se sobresaltó un poco ante lo que dijo Gohan, se aferró al sofá y negó con la cabeza-¡era broma! jajaja-estornudo otra vez-lo siento, vamos, ven y siéntate junto a mí-

Trunks miró a Gohan por unos segundos, cerró las manos en puño y decidido, se levantó del sofá y fue a sentarse junto a su compañero de trabajo (y amor prohibido). Movió un poco la silla y se sentó al lado de Gohan pero no demasiado cerca, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló, solo se dedicaban miradas silenciosas mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros bebía su té con medicina mezclada en él para calmar su alergia hasta que Trunks decidió hablar.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el adolescente de cabellos lilas en voz baja pero Gohan lo escuchó de todos modos.

-¿Uh? ¿de qué hablas, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan observando al adolescente mientras sorbía su nariz para impedir que siguieran saliendo mocos de ella.

-De haber sabido que eras alérgico a las plumas de ave, Toriyama-san no me las hubiera dado para trabajar en esa camiseta-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada apenado mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Trunks, está bien. No tienes la culpa de nada, no lo sabías así que… no hay porque lamentarse-dijo Gohan, dio el último sorbo de té y dejó la taza vacia en el plato-gracias por el té-llevó su mano a su boca reprimiendo un bostezo-supongo que me iré a dar un baño con agua caliente para limpiar mejor mi nariz-

Gohan se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el baño instalado en su remolque para darse una ducha pero Trunks notó que su compañero de trabajo estaba muy cansado debido a las pastillas mezcladas en el té y pensó que se desplomaría al entrar al baño, así que se acercó y tomó al joven de cabellos oscuros de la muñeca jalándolo con él.

-Nada de eso, tú vas a ir al sofá a descansar-dijo Trunks llevando a Gohan al sofá, una vez hecho esto recostó al joven de cabellos oscuros en el sofá, fue a buscar una manta abrigada color miel y una almohada blanca y arropó a Gohan con ellas, el joven de cabellos oscuros se acurrucó contra la manta para entrar en calor y mantenerse abrigado.

-Gracias… Trunks-respondió Gohan viendo fijamente a Trunks, poco a poco cerró sus oscuros ojos hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá de su remolque, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sonrió, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse de allí cuando sintió una mano sujetar su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿Gohan…?-dijo Trunks sin poder terminar de hablar, pues sintió como el joven de cabellos oscuros lo jalaba hacia él dejandolo recostado a su lado en el sofá.

-No te vayas…-murmuró Gohan en sueños acurrucando su cabeza contra la espalda del menor-quédate… no te… vayas… Trunks…-

-Está bien, Gohan. No me iré, me quedaré aquí contigo.


	8. Evil Artist

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Quien sea, ayúdenme!_

_Trunks corría atemorizado por los pasillos de la preparatoria Orange Star esa noche intentando escapar de dos villanos que querían atacarlo. De pronto, Lord WiFi apareció bloqueando su camino, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas siguió corriendo sin verlo siquiera, el villano de cabellos oscuros sacó su tablet lanzando una aplicación de “stop” contra el preadolescente dejándolo congelado, Climática apareció y con un rayo de su sombrilla dejó a Trunks atrapado en un bloque de hielo. _

_-Bien hecho-dijo Lord WiFi chocando puños con la villana de piel gris mientras sonreían con maldad. _

_-¡No festejen antes de tiempo!-exclamó una voz misteriosa. _

_Ambos villanos desviaron la mirada al encontrarse con una chica de largos cabellos negros parada frente a ellos, vestía una boina blanca con manchas de pintura, un vestido de color negro con manchas de pintura fluorescentes, botas con manchas de pintura y llevaba un pincel y un block de hojas en la mano, Lord WiFi y Climática se pusieron en posición de ataque frente a la misteriosa heroína, ésta pasó su pincel sobre un dibujo del paraguas de Climática y al instante desapareció de las manos de la villana, dibujó una jaula y ésta cayó sobre ambos villanos dejándolos atrapados. Rápidamente pasó su pincel sobre un dibujo del bloque de hielo donde Trunks estaba atrapado y lo cubrió con pintura transparente borrando el bloque de hielo y liberando así al preadolescente de cabellos lilas. _

_-¡Oh, muchas gracias, Angel Artist!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas abrazando a su heroína-¡aishiteiru!-_

_-Watashi mo anata o aishiteiru, Tora-kun-respondió la chica de cabellos negros correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sonreía. _

_¿Mai? ¿Mai? ¡Mai!_

La chica de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos saliendo de su ensoñación y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clase de ciencias y que todos sus compañeros de clase (incluida Videl y su mejor amiga, Erasa) la estaban observando raro, elevó la mirada avergonzada y se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la profesora de ciencias parada frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás pintando otra vez?-dijo la profesora arrebatándole la libreta con las pinturas que la chica de cabellos oscuros había hecho bajo la curiosa mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase y la perversa mirada de Videl-es por este tipo de tonterías que jamás mejoras tu promedio en clases-

-Lo… lo siento-se disculpó Mai avergonzada.

-Sí, bueno, no me importa ¡vete a enseñarle tus pinturas al director ahora!-le ordenó la profesora-quizás allí puedas aprender a ser menos expresiva con tu arte en horas de clases-

Mai obedeció, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y comenzó a caminar para salir del aula pero en eso tropezó accidentalmente con una butaca, uno de sus cuadernos cayó de la mochila e iba a tomarlo pero Videl se le adelantó y tomó un boceto que la chica había hecho.

-Oh, vaya ¡pero miren que tenemos aquí!-exclamó Videl observando el dibujo con falso interés, volteó el papel mostrándoselo a Trunks-y vean esto, el friki de Trunks está en este horrible boceto ¡creo que tienes una enamorada secreta, Trunksie!-añadió con burla riéndose a carcajadas, Erasa se río a carcajadas igual que ella, Mai se molestó por eso y le arrebató el cuaderno de donde sacó el boceto.

-¡Ya basta, Mai! vete de aquí-gritó la profesora molesta, Mai solo desvió la mirada y caminó cabizbaja hacia la oficina del director.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Los artistas pueden tener una personalidad sensible, esta chica es un blanco perfecto para mis malvados akumas-exclamó Dark Butterfly abriendo los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y haz realidad mis oscuros planes!-Mai caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director abrazando su mochila, de pronto uno de sus pinceles cayó al suelo y lo tomó justo cuando el akuma se introdujo en éste tiñéndolo de morado, al instante la chica escuchó a Dark Butterfly invadiendo su mente-¿no estás cansada de que tu talento no sea apreciado? ¡Evil Artist! Soy Dark Butterfly, una ferviente admiradora del arte, te quiero proponer un trato pero si accedes tendrás una pequeña condición, me gustaría recuperar dos joyas mágicas que significan mucho para mi-

-Solo dime que es lo que quieres y con gusto lo traeré-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros, un aura morada comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo por completo transformándola en la heroína que había pintado en su cuaderno, Angel Artist, solo que ahora esta era su versión malvada: Evil Artist.

De regreso en el laboratorio de ciencias, la profesora estaba asignando los proyectos de ese día pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes ya que los estudiantes debían hacer los proyectos para la próxima clase en pequeños grupos, tomó un marcador negro y comenzó a escribir los grupos asignados en la pizarra hasta que llegó el momento de asignar grupos a Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Bra.

-Los últimos dos grupos asignados para entregar el informe estarán compuestos por Goten, Gohan y Bra-dijo la profesora anotando los nombres en el siguiente grupo incorporado en la pizarra, Trunks se sorprendió porque su amigo trabajaría con su amor secreto y su amiga de cabellos celestes, en cambio Gohan y Bra se miraron entre ellos y chocaron palmas sonriendo.

-Ouh, pero que suertudo eres-comentó Trunks en voz baja a su amigo sentado junto a él.

-Y finalmente el segundo y último grupo de hoy estará compuesto por Videl, Erasa y Trunks-anunció la profesora anotando los nombres de los últimos tres estudiantes en la pizarra, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio deseando que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

-Que pena, tu no eres tan suertudo-dijo Goten dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo mientras veía a Videl y a Erasa.

-Uh, profesora-habló Videl llamando la atención de la mujer-¿no podría cambiar el grupo? Erasa y yo trabajamos mucho mejor cuando estamos solo las dos-

-Este es un informe en grupos, no en parejas que pueden resolver todo por su cuenta-respondió la profesora mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros con las manos en la cadera.

-Detesto hacer las cosas por mi cuenta-murmuró Videl entre dientes mirando con odio a Trunks, tomó sus cosas al igual que el resto de los estudiantes y salió del laboratorio hacia los lockers.

-Solo por casualidad ¿estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar de grupo conmigo?-suplicó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a su amigo.

-¿Y tener que lidiar con esas pesadillas andantes? Ni de broma-respondió Goten haciendo una seña de negación con las manos decepcionando a Trunks-pero…-dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-¡no te preocupes! prometo que le diré a Gohan cosas lindas de ti cuando trabajemos con el informe-

Trunks sonrió, a pesar de no haber podido convencer a Goten de cambiar grupo con él, sabía que podía contar con su amigo para cualquier situación, en especial cuando esa situación incluía a Gohan.

-Aww ¡muchas gracias, Goten!-exclamó Trunks abalazandose a su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza por la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

-Grandioso, buen trabajo hasta ahora chicos-comentó Toriyama-san orgulloso del progeso que estaban teniendo últimamente-les doy unos minutos para que vayan al baño o a beber algo y luego continuamos con la grabación-

Videl se dejó caer contra una pared de la escenografía del pasillo de la preparatoria Orange Star y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada contra el suelo.

-Agh, estoy exhausta y muero de sed-se quejó la chica de cabellos oscuros abanicándose con una mano, miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien-Erasa-no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica de cabellos rubios-Erasa-volvió a decir un poco más alto pero otra vez nadie respondió-¡ERASA!-

-¡A-aquí estoy, Videl-chan!-exclamó la chica de cabellos cortos rubios quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo, subió corriendo las escaleras que daban acesso a la escenografía y se paró frente a ella-¿qué necesitas?-

-Toma esto-dijo Videl sacando un billete arrugado de quinientos yenes y dándoselo a su mejor amiga a quien en realidad solo veía como una vulgar asistente personal-vete a la tienda “Pearl Lady” y comprame un té matcha de burbujas con espuma de leche-Erasa asintió y estaba a punto de irse corriendo a la tienda cuando…-¡espera!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros haciendo que Erasa se detuviera y volteara a verla de frente-asegúrate que coloquen las perlas arriba del té-

-Uh… n-no creo que eso sea posible…-respondió Erasa un poco dudosa.

-¡No me interesa! ¡haz lo que te digo y ve a buscar mi té!-respondió Videl molesta, la pobre chica rubia asintió temerosa y salió corriendo a buscar el té que le pidió su amiga-¡y que sea rápido!-

Trunks observó como Erasa se alejaba corriendo de allí, abría la puerta del set y la cerraba detrás de ella. Vio a Videl suspirando frustrada mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello despeinándolo un poco, no se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba detrás de él y para cuando se dío cuenta ya era tarde.

-¿Qué hacías viendo a Videl y a Erasa?

-¡Gohan! agh, no vuelvas a asustarme así, baka-exclamó Trunks empujando ligeramente a su compañero de trabajo-en fin ¿cómo estás con tu alergia? ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Me siento mejor que nunca, fue gracias a tu té y porque dormí muy bien anoche-respondió Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se sonrojó al recordar que había pasado la noche en el remolque con Gohan y lo peor de todo ¡se había quedado a dormir con él en el sofá! Un segundo ¿por qué eso sería malo? ¿no debería ser la mejor cosa que le haya sucedido en su vida?-uh, ¿Trunks? hola ¿estás ahí?-

-Ah, s-sí. l-lo siento, solo… estaba recordando algo-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras corría un mechón de su cabello lila con su mano. El sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía de su rostro, en eso, Gohan y Trunks se sobresaltaron al escuchar un grito de Videl y un vaso de plástico cayendo al suelo.

-¡Este té de burbujas es asqueroso!-exclamó Videl viendo a Erasa molesta, la chica de cabellos cortos rubios tenía su musculosa blanca y su chaqueta celeste manchadas con té de burbujas-te pedí que le agregaran las perlas arriba y vinieron en el fondo del té ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando me trajiste esto, Erasa?-

-Y-Yo no estaba pensando en nada…-respondió la pobre chica con un nudo de nervios en la voz-t-te dije que era imposible que pusieran las perlas arriba del té-

-¡Y yo te digo que no me importa! ¡ve a buscar otro y más te vale que me lo traigas bien para la próxima!-le dijo Videl, se alejó caminando de allí completamente molesta. Erasa solo vió a su mejor amiga alejarse de allí directo a su remolque, cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar ¿por qué todo le salía mal? ella siempre se esforzaba por complacer a Videl pero de alguna forma u otra terminaba echando a perder las cosas y ésta le recalcaba todo el tiempo lo inútil que era llegando a herirla muy en el fondo de su corazón. Trunks y Gohan observaron a la chica sintiéndose un poco mal por ella, se miraron entre ellos, abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para decir algo pero no sabían que decir así que simplemente desviaron la mirada otra vez hacia Erasa quien tomó el vaso de plástico aferrándolo con fuerza en sus temblorosas manos manchandolas con té matcha y espuma de leche.

-Uh, y-yo… será mejor que vaya a ver a Erasa-dijo Trunks-intentaré consolarla para que podamos seguir con el rodaje-

-Sí, me parece bien. Yo iré a ver a Videl e intentaré calmarla un poco, no podemos seguir trabajando con el episodio sin ella-dijo Gohan, dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el remolque de Videl para poder hablar con ella y convencerla de salir y seguir grabando el episodio. Trunks caminó lentamente hacia Erasa quien estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo, las lágrimas se mezclaban con el té de burbujas y humedecían sus mejillas, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Trunks arrodillado frente a ella. 

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Trunks acercándole la mano a la chica de cabellos rubios, ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sin dudarlo siquiera tomó la mano del adolescente y éste la ayudo a levantarse del suelo-pobrecita, eres demasiado buena para resistir este maltrato. No puedo entender como soportas a Videl, si yo fuera tú hubiera dejado de ser su amigo hace un largo tiempo-

-E-entiendo lo que dices… pero no tengo opción-respondió Erasa-Videl fue la única que me ha protegido y acompañado desde que eramos pequeñas, incluso cuando comenzamos a trabajar en _“Dragon Ball Z Kai”_, sé que puede ser un poco mandona a veces pero es mi amiga y la quiero tal y como es-

-Muy bien, el descanso para ir al baño se acabo. Todos vuelvan a trabajar tenemos que terminar la grabación cuanto antes-dijo Toriyama-san aplaudiendo con sus manos-pinzas mientras caminaba hacia su silla de director. Unas chicas de encargadas del vestuario acompañaron a Erasa a su remolque para cambiarle la chaqueta y darle una musculosa limpia, Trunks fue a su posición en el pasillo donde estaban los lockers de la preparatoria Orange Star y Gohan sólo se quedó afuera esperando el momento indicado para volver a escena mientras veía a su prometida volver a subir a la escenografía.

Las cámaras se encendieron y Toriyama-san dio la orden de comenzar a grabar otra vez. Videl caminó por el pasillo de la preparatoria hacia los lockers, abrió el suyo y comenzó a sacar las cosas dentro de éste para guardarlas en su mochila que estaba siendo cargada por Erasa.

-¿Estás bromeando, Erasa? yo no tengo tiempo para trabajar con un estúpido informe-dijo Videl a su mejor amiga mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila-además-cerró el locker fuertemente y desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos rubios-ahora tienes al inútil de Trunks para que te ayude-

-No te preocupes por eso, Videl-dijo Erasa sonriendo-nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo sin ti, no hay problema-

-Uh, chicas ¿está todo bien? ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Trunks quien acababa de ingresar al pasillo donde estaban colocados los lockers.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, vete y déjanos en paz!-respondió Videl viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas molesta con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera.

-Entonces ¿porqué no tienes tiempo para trabajar en el informe?

-Eso no te interesa, metiche-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros golpeando el pecho de su rival con la punta de su dedo.

-Lamento ser un metiche considerando que formo parte de este grupo-respondió Trunks mirando a Videl con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te preocupes por eso, Trunks ¡tu y yo haremos toda la investigación juntos, también escribiremos el informe y Videl lo entregará a la profesora!-dijo Erasa queriendo verle el lado positivo al asunto-de esa forma todos salimos ganando-

-¡Con esa forma de trabajar nadie sale ganando!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué acaso Videl creía que ellos eran sus sirvientes personales o qué?-¿así es como hacen los trabajos de la escuela ustedes dos?-

-¡Por supuesto! Nosotras hemos sido así desde el jardín de niños, cuando comencé a hacer los deberes de Videl-respondió Erasa entusiasmada-seguimos así hasta la escuela primaria y hemos sido las mejores amigas desde aquel día-

-¿Acaso tienes un problema con eso? porque si es así, puedes salirte del grupo si quieres-dijo Videl, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente-¡vámonos ya, Erasa!-

-Erasa, espera-dijo Trunks sujetando el hombro de la chica de cabellos rubios impidiendo que se vaya-Videl obviamente está aprovechándose de ti, odio ser yo quien te diga esto pero ¡no tienes que obedecer todas sus órdenes! Los verdaderos amigos no se tratan así-

-No solamente soy su mejor amiga, soy la única amiga que tiene-comentó Videl atrayendo a Erasa hacia ella mientras apoyaba su codo sobre su hombro-así que le conviene obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes porque sin mí ella no es nada-

-Si tuviera que tenerte de amiga, preferiría estar solo y sin amigos antes que ser tu amigo, Videl-dijo Trunks.

-Bueno, sí. No me importa, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros acomodándose su cabello con una mano-mi peinado es un desastre y mi estilista me prometío hacer mágia esta tarde-comenzó a caminar para salir de allí y se despidió con la mano-nos vemos después, idiota-

Trunks fue a su locker a buscar sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila y una vez que terminó, colocó su mochila en su espalda y caminó hacia la salida de la preparatoria pero alguien se acercó corriendo y esa persona era Erasa.

-¡Trunks, espera!-exclamó la chica de cabellos rubios abrazandolo por detrás y enseguida se separó para ver fijamente al preadolescente-¡no puedo creer que hayas enfrentado a Videl! Eso fue algo muy valiente-

-Uh, sí… no hay de qué-dijo Trunks llevando una mano a su nuca un poco nervioso-es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos-

-¿Entonces tú y yo somos amigos ahora?-exclamó Erasa sorprendida-¡qué bien! ¡ahora tengo un nuevo mejor amigo con quien me divertiré muchísimo y crearemos grandes momentos juntos! Y entonces haremos el informe y le diremos a la profesora lo perezosa que es Videl ¿verdad?-

-Eh… ¡sí, seguro!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas no muy convencido.

-¡Genial! entonces te veo más tarde para comenzar a estudiar.

Erasa se alejó saltando de allí hacia la biblioteca de la preparatoria a esperar a su nuevo mejor amigo para comenzar a estudiar juntos y trabajar en el informe de ciencias. Trunks la vió alejarse saltando y se rió levemente mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cadera, sabía que Erasa era muy ingenua y sumisa cuando estaba con Videl pero nunca antes pensó que sería tan infantil.

-¡¿Cómo que no piensan trabajar en mi informe?!-exclamó Videl molesta mientras enfatizaba la palabra “mi” a Trunks y Erasa que estaban comenzando a trabajar en una de las mesas distribuidas en la biblioteca, Gohan dejó de buscar el libro que estaba buscando para comenzar su investigación para el infome y se asomó por el librero para escuchar la conversación.

-Trunks tiene razón en lo que me dijo hace unos minutos, Videl-dijo Erasa levantándose de su asiento para ver de forma desafiante a su ex mejor amiga-¡yo no soy tu sirvienta personal!-

-E-etto… y-yo no fue eso lo que en realidad quise decir-intento explicarle Trunks nerviosamente a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Pero Trunks no compró una totalmente fabulosa chaqueta en Versache esta mañana y yo si-dijo Videl sacando una chaqueta bomber de color dorada con dibujos negros y rojos-incluso podría dejarte que la uses-

-Espera un segundo… ¿estoy soñando o acaso estás tratando de comprar su lealtad con una chaqueta?-preguntó Trunks apoyando su codo en el escritorio donde estaba trabajando mientras señalaba la chaqueta con su mano pero no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido por Erasa. 

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡esa chaqueta es muy hermosa! Y además, estoy segura de que se verá bien en mí-exclamó Erasa queriendo tomar la chaqueta pero la chica de cabellos oscuros la alejó de ella.

-¡Espera un momento!-dijo Videl-Trunks, tú eres el que está tratando de robarse a mi mejor amiga en primer lugar con un estúpido informe-Evil Artist, que estaba escondida detrás de un librero, aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su pincel y comenzó a pintar la chaqueta que la chica de cabellos oscuros llevaba en la mano-pero ¿qué…?-De pronto, dos, tres, seis, diez chaquetas cayeron sobre Videl golpeando su cabeza-auch, auch ¡mi cabeza!-al instante la villana pintó un rociador de agua que apareció frente a la chica de cabellos oscuros comenzando a rociar automáticamente mojando los libros, el suelo de la biblioteca y se dirigió a Videl dispuesto a mojarla pero ella salió corriendo-¡no, por favor! basta ya ¡ten piedad!-

Gohan al ver en la situación en la que se hallaba su súper mejor amiga, se alejó corriendo de allí y fue a un lugar menos concurrido de la biblioteca para transformarse en Chat Noir. Videl comenzó a correr por la biblioteca siendo perseguida por el rociador que no dejaba de lanzar agua, Trunks pudo reconocer que un nuevo villano akumatizado había aparecido y estaba atentando contra la chica de cabellos oscuros, se escondió detrás de unos libreros, abrió su mochila liberando a Tikki de su escondite.

-Es nuestra señal-le dijo Trunks a su kwami que salió de la mochila para transformarlo en Lordbug-¡Tikki, motas!- 

Videl se vió acorralada por unos libreros que bloqueaban su camino dando a entender que ya no tenía salida o escapatoria alguna, el rociador se acercó a ella con la intención de mojarla de pies a cabeza con el agua que tenía dentro de su recipiente pero Lordbug apareció y se posicionó detrás del rociador mientras lo sujetaba son su yo-yo.

-¡Corre lo más lejos que puedas!-le ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas a Videl, ella simplemente obedeció y salió corriendo de la bibiloteca mientras Lordbug hacía todo lo posible por controlar el rociador que andaba como loco por la biblioteca.

-Me contó el viento que estabas en una situación difícil-comentó Chat Noir parado en uno de los libreros viendo a su compañero intentando controlar el rociador-¡se ve espeluznante!-

-¡Ven a ayudarme y deja de hacer tus chistes!-exclamó Lordbug entredientes enfadado mientras jalaba el cordón de su yo-yo con fuerza. Chat Noir saltó del librero, sacó su vara metálica de su brazalete para golpear el rociador pero éste se movió haciendo que el héroe felino terminara golpeando el suelo, Lordbug enredó su yo-yo alrededor de una columna que había allí cerca y jaló del cordón, el rociador cayó al suelo, Chat Noir volvió a saltar con su vara metálica en mano, golpeó al rociador y desapareció. Evil Artist gruño enfadada desde su escondite, Chat Noir desvió la mirada y pudo distinguir a la villana desde su posición.

-Vaya, esa chica tiene un pincel muy poderoso-exclamó Chat Noir, ambos héroes saltaron hacia el escondite de la villana y corrieron hacia ella pero Evil Artist pinto rápidamente una barrera de cristal impidiendo que ambos héroes fueran tras ella y dándole la oportunidad para escapar.

-Ahora ¿a dónde se habrá ido?-preguntó Lordbug viendo el desastre hecho en la biblioteca.

-No lo sé, pero ella es buena pintando sus ideas-respondió Chat Noir viendo detenidamente la barrera que la villana había colocado, sin perder más tiempo, ambos héroes salieron de la biblioteca y de la preparatoria Orange Star y comenzaron su viaje hacia la mansión Satan. Lordbug estaba casi seguro de que ese ataque hecho por la villana tenía algo que ver con Videl y lo mejor que él y su compañero podían hacer era ir hasta la lujosa casa de la chica de cabellos oscuros y tratar de llegar al climax de la situación.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Satan fueron recibidos por una de las sirvientas y ambos héroes se dirigieron al segundo piso de la mansión donde estaba la habitación de Videl para poder hablar con ella y ver que fue lo que la chica había hecho para que Evil Artist atentara exclusivamente contra ella.

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que esta villana en particular está queriendo atentar contra ti, Videl-dijo Lordbug viendo a Videl apoyado contra la pared de la amplia y lujosa habitación. Chat Noir estaba sentado en el apoyabrazos del sillón con las piernas cruzadas escuchando la conversación-¿tienes alguna idea de porqué lo hace?-

-¿Qué? ¿y porqué alguien querría atacarme?-dijo Videl mientras dejaba a un lado el garabato que estaba haciendo en el boceto de Trunks que había tomado del cuaderno de Mai-¡eso es absurdo! ¡todo el mundo me quiere!-

-Seguro, porque eres tan genial-murmuró Lordbug con sarcasmo mientras hacía manos de jazz con poco entusiasmo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lordbug acaba de decirme que soy genial!-exclamó Videl entusiasmada, tomó su teléfono y se acercó al héroe de cabellos lilas colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro-acércate, tenemos que tomarnos una selfie juntos-

-Por supuesto que no, las selfies apestan-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas apartándose de Videl, esta le resto importancia mientras contemplaba la foto que se había tomado con su héroe e ídolo favorito.

-Bien, yo me veo hermosa como siempre pero creo que tú podrías salir mejor si dejaras de hacer esa cara seria-dijo Videl, se acercó otra vez al héroe y lo atrajo contra ella mientras posicionaba el teléfono-¡acércate, vamos a tomarnos otra foto!-

-Lo siento, pero detesto que me tomen fotografías-dijo Lordbug entredientes malhumorado mientras apartaba otra vez a la chica de cabellos oscuros de él y se acercaba a Chat Noir.

-Wow ¡parece que ya conseguiste una fan número uno!-exclamó el héroe felino asombrado viendo a su compañero.

-Sí ¿y qué me importa?-murmuró Lordbug malhumorado viendo a su compañero con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Tienes que reconocer que es algo bueno-respondió Chat Noir queriendo animar a su compañero, el héroe de cabellos lilas dejó de escucharlo al reconocer el papel que estaba garabateando Videl, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos observando detenidamente los dibujos que Mai había hecho y en uno de ellos estaba vestida igual que Evil Artist abrazando a Trunks quien ahora tenía un feo bigote, lentes de nerd y moscas volando a su alrededor (obviamente dibujadas con marcador por Videl)-esta chica es una gran fan tuya-

-No pero… ¿acaso esto está pasando de verdad?-dijo Lordbug mientras veía el dibujo, acto seguido lo solto y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación y de aquella pomposa mansión-¡ya tuve suficiente con esto! ¡yo me voy de aquí!-

-¿Es una broma? ¿y si Evil Artist regresa para intentar atacarla?-preguntó Chat Noir acercandose a su compañero.

-Bien, en ese caso ¿por qué mejor no te quedas tú?-respondió Lordbug enfadado saliendo al balcón de la lujosa habitación, se subió al barandal y preparó su yo-yo para salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿o sí?

-¡Ya que te importa tanto mantenerla a salvo entonces no habrá problema en que lo hagas! ¡no te detendré! Así que, adiós.

Sin perder más tiempo, el héroe de cabellos lilas lanzó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse con éste alejándose cada vez más de la mansión Satan.

-¡Lordbug, no olvides llamarme algún día! ¿sí?-exclamó Videl despidiéndose de su héroe favorito desde el balcón de la habitación.

* * *

Lordbug llegó a la Corporación Capsula, dio una voltereta y aterrizó en el jardín, las chicas encargadas del vestuario se acercaron a cambiarlo de ropa volviendo a ser Trunks. Una vez deshecha la trasnformación, Trunks entró malhumorado a su casa, se quitó su mochila y la arrojó contra el sofá de la sala mientras gruñía completamente irritado, el bolsillo trasero se abrió dejando salir a Tikki quien se sujetaba la cabeza por el impacto que causo la mochila al rebotar contra las almohadillas del sofá.

-¡Oye! ¿qué está pasando contigo?-preguntó Tikki viendo molesta a su portador impidiendo que siguiera su camino a su habitación.

-Oh, lo siento, Tikki pero… es Videl, me estaba manipulando-respondió Trunks disculpándose con su kwami-¡es tan irritante, me saca de quicio y hace que mis nervios broten fuera de control! ¡eso me desespera mucho!-

-Cálmate Trunks, no debes enfadarte con Videl. Ella no vale la pena-dijo la pequeña kwami roja con suavidad a su portador.

-Es difícil mantenerse tranquilo y más con lo que ella le dijo a Erasa-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas cabizbajo pero luego reaccionó al recordar que se había olvidado por completo de Erasa y que le había prometido estudiar con ella, volvió corriendo a la sala, abrió su mochila, sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

-Parece que ahora debes lidiar con una nueva amiga que de seguro va a estar enfadada contigo-dijo Tikki encogiéndose de hombros, Trunks se arrojó contra el sofá suspirando agotadoramente, de pronto, escuchó la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a él, Tikki rápidamente se escondió detrás del sofá, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas levantó la mirada y se encontró con Evil Artist parada a pocos metros de la puerta.

-E-Eres… ¡eres la chica que estaba en la biblioteca!-exclamó Trunks con un poco de pánico y temor alejándose del sofá-¿qué haces en mi casa?-

-Vine a visitarte-respondió la villana de largos cabellos ocuros sonriéndole al menor frente a ella.

-Uh, de acuerdo pero… ¿por qué decidiste atacar a Videl hoy en la escuela?-preguntó Trunks un poco confundido por la repentina aparición.

-Porque Videl es cruel, malvada y egoísta. 

-De acuerdo, no puedo decir que te equivocas respecto a eso. Y ahora ¿vas a atacarme a mí también?

-¿A tí? ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Evil Artist-¡tú eres Trunks! eres tierno, adorable y perfecto en todos los sentidos, yo jamás podría hacerte daño-

-Oh, bueno… eso es… halagador de tu parte, m-muchas gracias-dijo Trunks sonriéndole a la villana de largos cabellos oscuros.

-Vine hasta aquí para preguntarte algo-dijo Evil Artist un poco avergonzada-¿sabes algo? uh, h-hoy es mi cumpleaños y… uh ¿q-quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-

-Uh, me gustaría pero…-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada y buscando la razón por la cual no podía ir a la cita que propuso la villana, vió su cuaderno de ciencias donde tenía su trabajo por hacer y rápidamente lo sacó de su mochila-me lo acabas de pedir en un mal momento porque debo trabajar en un informe de ciencias y… em, tengo que hablar con una compañera, le prometí que estudiaríamos juntos y yo…-

-Por favor, Trunks. será una noche tranquila, solo estaremos tu y yo-suplicó la villana sin dejar de lado su dulce sonrisa, pinto algo en su block de hojas y mágicamente apareció una tarjeta y se la entregó a Trunks. 

-Oh ¡vaya!-dijo Trunks observando la tarjeta que Evil Artist le entregó-pero… si soy yo-

-¿No te gusta?

-Eh… ¡s-sí! ¡me gusta tanto que iré encantado a tu cita por tu cumpleaños! Pero con una única condición.

-Sí, lo que ordenes, Trunksie.

-Prométeme que no atacarás a Videl otra vez, no tolero el maltrato hacia los demás y además, ella no vale la pena-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mirando seriamente a la villana sin dejar de sostener su cuaderno de ciencias y la tarjeta que ésta le entregó.

-Seguro, puedes confiar en que cumpliré mi palabra-le dijo Evil Artist, se alejó de Trunks y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada-ven a verme en el lago Okutama a las nueve de la noche, no me falles-

Acto seguido, pinto unas alas de ángel negras en su block de hojas, éstas aparecieron mágicamente en su espalda y se alejó volando de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio y se sentó en el sofá apoyando el cuaderno de ciencias junto a él, cuando vió que la villana se había ido de allí, Tikki salió de la mochila se su portador y lo vió preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Trunks?-preguntó la pequeña kwami roja con preocupación. Trunks sacó el boceto garabateado por Videl y lo observó detenidamente reconociendo quien era la villana en realidad.

-Tengo la intuición de que Mai tiene un crush por mí y que su alter-ego, Evil Artist va a ser derrotada por Lordbug-respondió Trunks colocando la invitación junto al boceto arruinado.

-Sí pero… hay un problema ¿cómo vas a derrotarla siendo Lordbug si tienes que ir a una cita con ella siendo Trunks?

-Hmm, algo me dice que cierto felino deberá aparecer e interrumpir la cita.

Chat Noir estaba en la habitación de Videl vigilando que Evil Artist no volviera a aparecer para iniciar otro ataque contra la chica de cabellos oscuros. Por otro lado, Videl estaba sentada en el sofá trabajando en el informe o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer ya que no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer a continuación, normalmente dejaba que Erasa se ocupara de todo el trabajo escolar por ella pero ahora no estaba disponible para ayudarla gracias a Trunks y su bobo poder de convencimiento sobre las personas.

-Agh, no puedo creer que Erasa me haya dejado y tenga que hacer el informe sola-protestó Videl desde su posición en el sofá-¡eso fue muy cruel de su parte! es demasiado estrés-desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir y tuvo una brillante idea-Chat Noir-canturreó acercandose al héroe, este desvió la mirada hacia ella-¿tienes alguna idea sobre la física de partículas?-

-Oh ¡Sí! claro, sé muchas cosas sobre la física de partículas-respondió el héroe felino llevando una mano a su nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡acompáñame, gatito!-exclamó Videl llevandoló al sofá y entregándole su laptop donde estaba escribiendo el informe, tomó una revista de moda y se sentó en un sofá individual a leerla-adelante, escribe algo pata-inspirador en mi informe-se cubrió la boca simulando una risa-¿lo viste? ¡hice un juego de palabras de gatos! ¡soy una genio!-

-Sí, que hilarante-murmuró Chat Noir sin encontrarle la gracia al chiste que hizo la chica de cabellos oscuros, de repente, el comunicador de su brazalete sonó avisando que tenía una llamada de Lordbug, dejó la laptop a un lado y fue a atender la llamada-mira nada más lo que trajo el gato, no puedes irte de repente y luego llamarme como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Lordbug-

-Lo siento, sé que no fue muy amable irme de esa forma-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas del otro lado de la línea-pero ¿puedes dejar sola a Videl un momento? Te necesito para que protejas a este chico-acto seguido apareció una foto de Trunks en la pantalla-su nombre es Trunks Briefs ¿no es adorable? Evil Artist tiene un crush por él-Videl dejó de leer la revista al ver que el héroe felino no estaba trabajando en su informe, se levantó del sofá y fue a ver que estaba haciendo-y le prometío no atacar a Videl si Trunks aceptaba tener una cita con ella-la chica de cabellos oscuros tocó el hombro de Chat Noir y le señaló la laptop abandonada, él asintió y empujo a Videl lejos para que lo dejara hablar con su compañero-así que mientras esto sucede, tomarás ventaja de que Trunks esta ocupado distrayéndola para quitarle su pincel-

-Entiendo pero… ¿qué pasará contigo?-preguntó el héroe felino.

-Yo, uh… estoy en una misión importante-respondió Lordbug-iré ahí más tarde ¿podrías ocuparte de todo sin mi?-

-Por favor, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿un tonto?-dijo Chat Noir, cortó la llamada y volvió a la habitación donde Videl lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y un infantil puchero-parece que ya no estás en peligro, debo irme ¡nos vemos!-

-¿Qué? ¡¿a qué te refieres con que te vas?! ¿y quién va a trabajar en mi informe?-exclamó Videl enfadada.

El timbre de la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula sonó, Trunks salió de la sala de estar, camino por el pasillo para ver quien estaba tocando con tanta insistencia y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Erasa parada en el umbral con una carpeta en los brazos, su mochila rosa detrás de la espalda y sonriéndole.

-¡Erasa!-dijo Trunks al ver a la chica parada frente a él con una carpeta en los brazos-me asustaste-

-Ay, lo siento. Yo… no quise hacerlo, estaba esperándote-respondió Erasa disculpándose con su nuevo mejor amigo-¿recibiste mis llamadas?

-Sí, sí. Ya las recibí. Y hablando de eso… yo estaba a punto de salir a buscarte-dijo Trunks.

-¿De verdad? ¡ya sabía que irías a buscarme!-exclamó la chica rubia entusiasmada-uh, bueno, quizás imagine que sucedería un día de estos así que ¡ten!-le acercó la carpeta al preadolescente de cabellos lilas-hice tus deberes de matemáticas-

-Oh ¡vaya!... gracias pero… no debiste hacerlos-dijo Trunks queriendo rechazar la ayuda de Erasa de la forma más amable posible.

-No te preocupes. Desde que te convertiste en mi mejor amigo para mi es un honor ayudarte.

-De verdad, gracias pero… no puedo aceptar esto.

-¿En serio? ouh, que pena-dijo Erasa desviando la mirada apenada, Trunks se sintió mal por ella, vio la carpeta, a la chica de cabellos rubios y finalmente tomó la carpeta.

-Está bien, creo que puedo aceptar solo por esta vez-respondió Trunks.

-Así que ¿crees que podrás tener tiempo para que trabajemos juntos en el informe para la clase de ciencias?-preguntó Erasa viendo a su nuevo mejor amigo con curiosidad y esperando a que le dijera que si estaba disponible para trabajar con el informe de ciencias.

-Lo lamento, Erasa-se disculpó Trunks-pero… tengo otras cosas que hacer primero…-

-¿Otras cosas que hacer? sí, lo entiendo, lo entiendo-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios fingiendo inocencia-¿sabes quién más me daba ese tipo de excusas para no ayudarme con los deberes?-Trunks negó con la cabeza-¡VIDEL! ¡actualmente los dos se están comportando exactamente igual! Y me imagino que me dejarás haciendo todo el trabajo sola ¿no es así?-

-¡No, no! te prometo que no lo haré, es solo que…-intentó explicarle Trunks pero la chica rubia ya no quiso seguir escuchando y le arrebató la carpeta de las manos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí abrazando la carpeta.

-Pensar que me esforcé haciendo tu tarea de matemáticas…-murmuró Erasa adolorida, Trunks quiso ir a detenerla pero ya era tarde, la chica ya se había ido de la Corporación Capsula y ahora se iba caminando a su casa. En eso, cuando Erasa se fue, Chat Noir apareció y se paró frente a Trunks con las manos en la cadera.

-Por un momento pensé que debía salvarte de una pelea de gatos con esa chica-dijo Chat Noir viendo a Eras irse de allí y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-¿entiendes el chiste? Pelea de gatos, pero en fin, tengo que presentarme a mi mismo-se arrodilló y tomó la mano del preadolescente de cabellos lilas como si fuera una chica encantadora-yo soy Chat Noir-añadió seductoramente para depositar un pequeño beso en su mano, Trunks (fuera de su rol protagónico) sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando Gohan besó su mano y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero enseguida reaccionó y apartó su mano del héroe felino.

-Sí, sí ¡ya sé quien eres! ¡eres el héroe que protege Tokio!-dijo Trunks llevando una mano a su nuca avergonzado-y-yo soy, Trunks Briefs y… ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?-

-Me enviaron para ser tu escolta en la cita de esta noche, _little prince_-respondió Chat Noir quien se incorporó del suelo y se paró frente a Trunks haciendo poses heróicas-si algo sale mal entonces ten por seguro que yo te protegeré-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo estaré bien-respondió Trunks sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Excelente! Pero aún así necesito un pequeño favor ¿crees que estás listo para ayudar a un héroe?-preguntó Chat Noir apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó con Lordbug? ¿no que tú y él son un duó dinámico?-preguntó Trunks, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí pero en realidad fingió que estaba ignorando al héroe felino. 

-Él tiene una misión importante para esta noche, así que por hoy seras mi Lordbug provisorio-respondió el héroe felino detrás de él.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿yo peleando contra una villana con Chat Noir? ¡es un sueño hecho realidad para mi!-exclamó Trunks llevando una mano a su frente de forma dramática como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse haciendo que todos en el set comenzaran a reírse de la actitud del menor-dime que tengo que hacer-

-Solo tienes que distraerla y mantenerla lejos de su pincel, pequeño-respondió Chat Noir mientras se alejaba caminando de allí-yo me encargaré del resto ¡nos vemos esta noche!-

Sin decir nada más, Chat Noir se alejó corriendo de allí, saltó a un poste de luz cerca de la Corporación Capsula, subió al techo de una casa y comenzó a saltar los techos. Trunks lo vio alejarse y comenzó a reír cubriéndose la boca con las manos ante la ocurrencia del héroe felino, ahora ya estaba más que decidido con lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el lago Okutama, Evil Artist estaba parada a unos metros de la orilla del lago preparando todo para su cita de cumpleaños que tendría con Trunks, abrió su block de hojas y comenzó a pintar unas luces alrededor de los arbustos, pinto muchas estrellas de diversos colores en el cielo, una manta de picnic con bocadillos y té y por último un bote con luces por dentro y por fuera para que tuvieran un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas por el lago.

-Es un hermoso paisaje romántico el que creaste-comentó Dark Butterfly comunicándose con la villana a través de su mente-sin dudas es muy encantador, pero no olvides tu trato, hermana-

-Pero solo quiero que Trunksie se enamore de mí-respondió Evil Artist con su pincel apoyado en el block de hojas.

-¡Y yo quiero que me traigas mis miraculous! ¡así que mejor enfócate en tu objetivo! O si no…-ordenó Dark Butterfly molesta y acto seguido comenzó a aplicar una fuerte presión en la muñeca de la pintora haciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí, trato hecho.

-Toc, toc-Evil Artist desvió la mirada encontrándose con Trunks parado a unos pocos metros de ella con las manos detrás de la espalda sonriéndole dulcemente-¡feliz cumpleaños!-

-¡Trunksie!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros correspondiendo su sonrisa, se acercó al preadolescente, tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero a la vez que Evil Artist pintaba luces para no perderse en la oscuridad e ir pintando-estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado venir a mi cita-

-Sí, quiero decir, esto es increíble-dijo Trunks intentando mantenerse firme al plan de Chat Noir mientras caminaba con la villana hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle donde se encontraba anclado un bote-¡wow!-

-¿Te gusta? Espera un momento, porque esto apenas comenzó-le dijo la villana de largos cabellos oscuros, abrió su block de hojas para poder pintar algo pero lamentablemente unas nubes bloquearon la luz de la luna y las estrellas de colores que había pintado-¿qué? ¡oh, vamos maldita sea!-Trunks se sorprendió de escucharla decir una grosería-lo siento mucho, no quise incomodarte-se arrodillo frente a la luz del bote y comenzó a pintar una luna artificial sobre el bote-es solo que tengo problemas para pintar en la oscuridad-

Trunks puso su típica sonrisa de victoria cuando se transformaba en Lordbug ya que ahora sabía cual era el punto débil de la villana, una vez que terminó de pintar la luna artificial, Evil Artist desamarró el bote y subió en él, Trunks se subió después y así ambos pudieron pasear tranquilos bajo la luz de aquella luna artificial. Una melodía suave comenzó a sonar en el ambiente gracias a que la villana pintaba notas musicales en su block de hojas, Trunks solo se limitaba a contemplar el paisaje del lago esa noche cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver la sombra de Chat Noir entre la oscuridad de las montañas, así que decidió hablar con Evil Artist para romper el silencio entre ellos y evitar que viera al héroe felino.

-Tienes un gran don ¿lo sabías? pero no puedo entender porque quieres usar tu poder para herir a las personas-dijo Trunks viendo a la villana pintar, esta detuvo su trabajo al escuchar lo que dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-No te preocupes, no busco herir a nadie más. Solo quiero vengarme de Videl-respondió Evil Artist sin dejar de lado su dulce sonrisa-pero, descuida ¡no pienso atacarla otra vez! después de todo, cumpliste tu palabra y yo cumpliré la mía-

Trunks solo se limitó a sonreír ante lo que dijo la villana, aliviado de que ella no pensara volver a atacar a su peor rival desde que estaba en jardín de niños. Chat Noir bajó el sendero de las montañas hasta el lago, vió a Trunks y Evil Artist juntos en el bote, dio un salto y aterrizo en la proa detrás del asiento donde estaban sentados evitando ser visto.

-¿Te digo algo? yo también dibujo algunas cosas a veces-dijo Trunks, no era una mentira pero tampoco resultaba ser una verdad-pero ¡claro! no soy tan hábil como tú-

-No digas eso de ti, estoy segura de que eres igual de hábil que yo-dijo la villana de largos cabellos oscuros sin dejar de pintar notas musicales.

-Bien, entonces, como regalo de cumpleaños ¿puedo pintarte algo especial?-preguntó Trunks apoyando su mano en el respaldo del asiento quedando sentado frente a la villana mientras veía a Chat Noir disimuladamente, acercó su mano al pincel de Evil Artist para que se lo prestara y comenzara a pintar pero

-Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte, Trunksie-dijo la villana sonriendo pero enseguida borró su sonrisa al sentir la presencia de Chat Noir detrás de ellos-espera un momento…-desvió la mirada seriamente hacia el preadolescente-Trunksie, devuélme mi pincel. Tengo que pintar algo-

-¡No! yo me lo quedaré-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, acto seguido le quitó el pincel a la villana y se levanto de su asiento-¡Chat Noir!-

Chat Noir salió de su escondite y se puso frente a la villana con una katana que había sacado de su brazalete plateado viéndola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Trunksie! Tú… ¿estabas trabajando con él?-exclamó Evil Artist desviando la mirada hacia su crush parado detrás del héroe felino con el pincel en la mano-soy tan tonta, creí que de verdad te agradaba ¡pero eres igual a Videl! Disfrutas reírte, humillarme y burlarte de mí ¿no es verdad? ¡me engañaste todo este tiempo!-

-Ough, ¿es en serio? ¡¿por qué todo el mundo quiere compararme con Videl hoy?!-dijo Trunks molesto. Evil Artist pateó a Chat Noir con su pie empujándolo lejos de ella haciendo que chocara contra Trunks, el pincel se resbaló de sus manos, cayó al suelo y la villana lo tomó antes de que rodara al agua del lago, Chat Noir se acercó a atacarla pero Evil Artist abrió su block de hojas y pinto una caja de cristal dejando atrapado al héroe y a su crush dentro de ella.

-Y por supuesto, voy a romper mi promesa-dijo Evil Artist parada frente a la caja de cristal donde estaban encerrados el héroe y Trunks-¡me aseguraré de que Videl Satan reciba un castigo que ella jamás olvidará!-

La villana pintó un hoyó en el suelo del bote y éste comenzó a llenarse de agua lentamente mientras se hundía, Chat Noir intentaba liberarse a sí mismo y a Trunks con ayuda de su katana pero no podía cortar el cristal de la caja, parecía que estaba hecho con un material impenetrable.

-¡Ella nos acaba de encerrar! Literalmente…-dijo Chat Noir viendo a Trunks, Tikki se asomó por el bolsillo de la chaqueta celeste del preadolescente y señaló la parte superior de la caja, él asintió, cerró el bolsillo de su chaqueta y elevó su mirada al héroe felino.

-Chat Noir, saca tu vara de metal y extiéndela hasta ahí arriba-le indicó el preadolescente señalando su brazalete y la parte superior de la caja.

-Excelente idea-comentó el héroe félino atrayendo al menor hacia él mientras sonreía seductoramente.

-Sí, lo sé. Después de todo soy un genio-respondió Trunks apartando a Chat Noir, el héroe rápidamente sacó su vara metálica de su brazalete, extendió la vara empujando la caja de cristal al agua y con ella los sacó a ambos del bote que terminó de hundirse y terminaron de pie en la orilla del lago.

-Bien, me tengo que ir. El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina-dijo Chat Noir-personas en problemas, doncellas que quieren que las proteja del peligro, muchos desafíos por delante… luego me lo agradeces-

El héroe felino se alejó corriendo del lago dejando a un Trunks completamente estupefacto viendo como corría lejos de allí y se perdía en la distancia, sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia Tikki quien salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta celeste.

-¿Yo agradecerle a él? debe estar bromeando-dijo Trunks con las manos en su cadera-¡él es quien debería agradecerme a mí en primer lugar! ¡Seguiríamos atrapados en esa caja si no le hubiera indicado como hacer su “trabajo”!-

-Y hablando de “trabajo”…

-¡Ese gato torpe dependerá de nosotros para rescatar a Videl!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con determinación.

En la enorme y lujosa mansión Satan, Videl se encontraba frente al enorme espejo de su espacioso y elegante baño en su habitación “ensayando” sus excusas a la profesora para saber que decirle mañana cuando tuviera que presentar el informe con Trunks y Erasa en clase de ciencias pero nada de lo que hacía o decía le parecía convincente así que siguió practicando frente al espejo una y otra vez hasta buscar algo que fuera creíble para su profesora de ciencias.

-¡Lo siento tanto, sensei-chan!-exclamó Videl con un pañuelo de tela en las manos poniendo una falsa mirada de tristeza-pero… despues de que me atacaron en la biblioteca ¡no pude trabajar con mi informe! Todo fue… fue… ¡tan aterrador! No más mire el estado en que…-tomó unas lágrimas falsas de su estuche de maquillaje y las aplicó sobre sus ojos para fingir llorar-¡en que quedó mi peinado!-dejó de lado su drama y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas falsas con el pañuelo-ay, por favor. eso no fue creíble ni por un segundo, ni siquiera yo me autoconvencí con eso. Ni siquiera un ejército de rociadores podría arruinar a esta belleza-en eso escuchó un golpe en la puerta, salió del baño y se acercó a ésta-¿Chat Noir? ¿eres tú?-

Un hueco se formó en la puerta revelando a Evil Artist del otro lado que observaba a Videl con una sonrisa maligna, la chica se asustó al verla y fue a esconderse debajo de su cama King size repleta de lujosas almohadas y peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir al tiempo que escuchaba a la villana caminar por la habitación.

-Videl-chan ¿dónde estás?-dijo la villana buscándola con la mirada-¿acaso estás jugando al escondite? ¡pero que linda!-se detuvo cerca de la cama y abrió su block de hojas-¿quieres que comience a buscarte? Veamos… ¿estás escondida en el armario?-comenzó a pasar su pincel y mágicamente la ropa dentro del amplio armario se desvaneció, Videl soltó un gemido ahogado pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos, Evil Artist desvió la mirada hacia la cama, pasó su pincel sobre su block de hojas y borró la cama dejando expuesta a la chica de cabellos oscuros-gané, Videl. Te encontré-

-¡Mis vestidos de Eiko Ishioka! ¡mis conjuntos de marca!-exclamó la chica observando su armario vació y llevando sus manos a la cabeza, desvió la mirada enfadada hacia la villana de largos cabellos oscuros-eres… ¡eres un monstruo!-

-Que graciosa, disfrutas intimidar a los demás pero no te gusta que nadie te intimide ¿no es así, Videl?-preguntó Evil Artist, pintó un zapato gigante en su block de hojas-¡¿no es así?!-

Mágicamente el zapato comenzó a pisar con fuerza por la habitación queriendo aplastar a la chica de cabellos oscuros, Videl gritó aterrorizada y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación queriendo evitar que el zapato la aplastara, de pronto, un yo-yo se enredó alrededor del taco del zapato quebrándolo y éste desapareció antes de que aplastara a la chica de cabellos oscuros, Evil Artist desvió la mirada encontrándose con Lordbug parado frente a ellos.

-Upsi, un zapato roto es un peligro para los tobillos-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas atrayendo su yo-yo hacia él, Chat Noir llegó poco después y entró en la lujosa habitación.

-Vaya, así que finalmente decidiste venir después de todo-comentó el héroe felino viendo a su compañero.

-Ya te dije que estaba ocupado, Chat Noir. Estaba en una misión importante.

-¿Y de qué se trataba exactamente?

-Te lo diría pero así ya no sería importante-respondió Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros-parece que es hora de tener una batalla de héroes contra villana-

-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de cómo es Videl!-dijo Evil Artist viendo a ambos héroes enfadada-si la conocieran de verdad, no se atreverían en pasar por tantos problemas para rescatarla o salvarle la vida ¡la verdadera villana aquí es ella!-

-¿Qué? Oye ¡eso no es verdad! ¡y además, todo el mundo me quiere sin importar quien sea!-exclamó Videl cruzándose de brazos ofendida por el comentario de la villana de largos cabellos oscuros.

Evil Artist pinto unos guantes de boxeo y las arrojó contra los héroes, Chat Noir desvió algunos con una patada pero uno de ellos lo golpeó en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos de allí. Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo contra los guantes desapareciendo instantáneamente. Saltó uno de los guantes y arrojó su yo-yo contra éste antes de que impactara contra Videl, vió a Evil Artist con furia y lanzó su yo-yo contra ella pero la villana creó una barrera impidiendo que la atacara, rápidamente pintó una estrella ninja gigante y la arrojó contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, Lordbug guardó su yo-yo sacó su espada moviéndola en círculos y logró desviar la estrella, enviándola accidentalmente contra Videl pero un báculo apareció y detuvó la estrella clavándola contra el suelo, Chat Noir entró corriendo a la habitación, tomó su báculo y lo arrojó contra la villana pero ésta lo esquivó rompiendo una lámpara en el proceso.

-¡Las luces!-murmuró Lordbug recordando lo que había visto hace un momento cuando tenía su cita con la villana estando en su forma civil, desvió la mirada hacia el interruptor de luz y luego a Chat Noir-¡destruye el interruptor de luz, Chat Noir! ¡no puede pintar en la oscuridad!-

-Entendido. **¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó el héroe felino, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Preparó un puño dispuesto a destruir el interruptor, pero Evil Artist se adelantó y quitó el interruptor haciendo que el héroe destruyera accidentalmente la pared de la habitación.

-¡Aquí tienes, felino! ¡una cadena y una pelota para que juegues!-exclamó la villana de largos cabellos oscuros pintando un grillete con una cadena y una bola de acero conectadas al tobillo del héroe felino impidiéndole moverse de su lugar, comenzó a pasar su pincel en el block de hojas borrando el suelo de la habitación-que pena… ¡aquellos que se meten conmigo, simplemente los borro!-

El piso comenzó a desintegrarse bajo los pies del héroe y éste por poco cae pero logró sujetarse del borde del piso desintegrado con ambas manos, Lordbug quiso ir a ayudarlo pero el suelo comenzaba a desintegrarse a su alrededor por lo que tuvo que retroceder. 

-No, no, no ¡no!-exclamó Chat Noir viendo su anillo parpadear con una expresión de pánico. Lamentablemente solo tenía cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-El miraculous de Chat Noir ¡tómalo ahora antes de que se acabe el tiempo!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a Evil Artist.

-Antes de que te vayas, creo que tienes algo para mi-dijo Evil Artist acercándose al borde del hueco que desintegró el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Lordbug, haz algo! ¡este gato no vivirá para siempre!-exclamó Chat Noir, sus brazos ya comenzaban a acalambrarse de permanecer tanto tiempo aferrado al borde del suelo desintegrado.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una bolita de goma, la cual cayó en sus manos.

-¿En serio intentarás detenerme con eso, pequeño Lordbug?-dijo Evil Artist señalando la bolita de goma y se rió a carcajadas. Lordbug observó la habitación, vio todas las lámparas encendidas que estaban instaladas allí y después vio la bolita de goma.

-¡Ahora verás!-respondió Lordbug, sin perder ni un segundo arrojó la bolita de goma que rebotó por toda la habitación destruyendo las lámparas dejando todo en completa oscuridad, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de la muñeca de la villana jalando de ésta haciendo que cayera al suelo y el pincel saliera volando, tomó el pincel y lo partió en dos dejando libre al akuma que se alejó de allí volando.

-¡Apresúrate!-dijo Chat Noir, se balanceó con sus piernas y subió rápidamente, su anillo parpadeó por última vez indicando que no le faltaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

-Ya has dado muchos problemas hoy, Akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la bolita de goma y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

Arrojó la bolita de goma al aire y ésta se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que regresaron la ropa de Videl a su armario, repararon las lámparas y el suelo de la habitación. El aura morada que transformó a Evil Artist desapareció volviendo a traer a Mai de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Uh? Que… ¿qué hago aquí?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros confundida.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono mientras chocaban puños festejando su victoria.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Dark Butterfly con furia desde su escondite-¡los miraculous jamás habían estado tan cerca de mi poder! algún día los tendré justo aquí, en la palma de mi mano ¡y seré una diosa absoluta!-

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación-ya casi estamos por terminar la grabación, mientras tanto, les sugiero que tomen un descanso, relájense y vayan a beber algo para reponer energías. Luego los les avisaremos cuando volvemos a grabar-

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse en grupos o a salir del set para respirar aire fresco y estirar las piernas, Trunks, por otro lado, se apoyó contra la pared de la escenografía de la habitación de Videl y se sentó en el suelo sonriendo tontamente al pensar que Gohan le había besado la mano, aunque el gesto hubiera sido actuado, al adolescente de cabellos lilas poco le importaba si era real o no, aquel contacto entre los labios de Gohan y la piel de su mano se había sentido bien y eso era lo que importaba.

-Erasa, Erasa… ¡ERASA!

Sin embargo, el menor fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la odiosa Videl llamar a su mejor amiga (y asistente personal) mientras la esperaba con las manos colocadas en la cintura a la vez que golpeteaba el suelo con su bota. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse corriendo hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros y en menos de cinco segundos, Erasa ya estaba parada frente a ella intentando recuperar la respiración.

-L-lo siento, Videl-chan. No quise hacerte esperar pero… ya estoy aquí ¿qué necesitas?-preguntó Erasa viendo a su mejor amiga de frente mientras intentaba calmar su respiración luego de ir corriendo hasta allí.

-¿Recuerdas que hace poco te pedí un té de burbujas y no me lo trajiste como quería?-respondió Videl mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos rubios con los brazos cruzados, ésta solo se limitó a asentir-bien, quiero que vuelvas a la misma tienda y me traigas té de burbujas con espuma de leche y que las perlas queden arriba de la espuma ¿entendiste?-

-S-Sí, lo entendí pero… ya te lo dije antes, no creo que sea posible que hagan algo así…

-¡¿Y piensas que eso a mí me preocupa?!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros molesta, sacó un billete de quinientos yenes y se lo entregó a Erasa-ve a comprarme el maldito té de burbujas ¡y no llegues tarde!-

Cuando Videl dio la vuelta y se fue de allí dejando a Erasa sola en el set, Trunks se levantó del suelo de aquella falsa habitación, bajó por las escaleras, se acercó a la chica de cabellos rubios y colocó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Erasa, no te preocupes por eso. Vete a tu remolque a descansar un poco, yo iré por el té para Videl y volveré lo más rápido que pueda-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas a la chica.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Trunks. Pero… yo soy quien debe ir a buscar el té, si no lo hago, Videl se enfadará conmigo. 

-Nada de eso, tú no te preocupes por nada. Ahora, ve a descansar y yo iré por el té, solo dime donde queda la tienda e ire para allá.

Erasa tomó su teléfono y le envió las indicaciones al menor para que supiera como llegar a la tienda, Trunks le agradeció por la ayuda, tomó el dinero que Videl le había dado a la chica de cabellos rubios y salió corriendo del set lo más rápido que podía hacia la tienda a comprar el té de burbujas que había encargado Videl. Diez minutos más tarde, Trunks regresó al set y caminaba hacia el remolque de Videl sosteniendo el vaso de té de burbujas que ella había pedido y esta vez, los chicos que trabajaban en la tienda se aseguraron de colocar las perlas encima de la espuma de leche, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del remolque de la chica de cabellos oscuros, tragó saliva nervioso, pues no sabía como reaccionaría Videl al ver que fue él quien había ido a comprar su té en lugar de Erasa.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!-exclamó Videl mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-no falta poco para que comencemos a grabar, Erasa. te dije que llegaras lo más rápido…-abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Trunks parado del otro lado con el té que había ordenado-posible…-enseguida cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una molesta-¿qué rayos estás haciendo tú en mi remolque?-

-Uh, yo… t-te traje el té que querías-respondió Trunks acercándole el té a Videl quien solo lo observó sin abandonar su expresión de completa molestia-E-Erasa está descansando así que le dije que traería el té por ella, por favor aceptalo, no me hagas botarlo a la basura-

-Ugh, de acuerdo. Si tanto insistes, lo aceptaré-respondió Videl arrebatándole el té de las manos, acercó el vaso de plástico a su rostro y comenzó a examinar el té para que todo estuviera en orden-nada mal, incluso colocaron las perlas arriba de la espuma de leche ¿cómo hiciste para que te hicieran caso esta vez?-Trunks estaba a punto de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió-¿sabes qué? no me importa, hiciste un buen trabajo, quizás debería despedir a Erasa y contratarte a ti como mi asistente de tiempo completo-

-¿Qué? pero yo no...

-¡Estaba bromeando! ¡ni en sueños te contrataría como mi asistente personal! Solo porque hiciste un simple trabajo que Erasa no pudo hacer bien no quiera decir que vaya a despedirla, después de todo, ella tiene algo que tú no tienes y eso se llama lealtad-respondió Videl para luego beber un sorbo de su té-ahora vete, estás contaminando mi espacio personal-

Cerró la puerta del remolque en la cara del adolescente de cabellos lilas, éste simplemente se alejó de allí murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, se había ofrecido a ir a buscar un té para Videl en lugar de Erasa y ni las gracias le había dado por haber hecho bien ese trabajo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Videl estaba parada frente a los lockers instalados en la escenografía de la preparatoria Orange Star y Goten estaba posicionado junto a ella sosteniendo su tablet en la mano con la cámara activada y preparada para filmar a la chica de cabellos oscuros cuando tuviera que hacerle su pregunta en la última escena de la serie, Trunks se posicionó a unos metros de ellos simulando que abría su locker para sacar sus cosas y Erasa estaba parada detrás de él.

-¿Todos están en sus posiciones?-preguntó Toriyama-san desde su silla de director, Videl, Goten y Trunks solo se limitaron a asentir-perfecto, entonces no perdamos más tiempo ¡y comencemos a grabar!-

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Orange Star, todos los estudiantes estaban en el pasillo donde se encontraban los lockers sacando las cosas que necesitaban para sus respectivas clases. Videl fue a su casillero, lo abrió para sacar sus cosas pero Goten se le adelantó, se paró frente a ella, encendió la cámara de su tablet y comenzó a grabar a la chica de cabellos oscuros para subir la historia de lo que había ocurrido ayer en su casa durante la batalla de Lordbug y Chat Noir contra Evil Artist.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron a tu casa anoche?-preguntó Goten mientras grababa con su tablet a su compañera de clase.

-Bien, para serte súper sincera, no quiero hablar mal de ellos pero honestamente hicieron las cosas mal desde que llegaron-respondió Videl cerrando su casillero y desvió su mirada hacia la cámara-se encontraban en un aprieto y literalmente rompieron todas las lámparas de mi habitación con una bolita de goma-

-¿Una bolita de goma?-dijo Goten sin creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, Trunks se asomó desde su locker y se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar reírse, de pronto, escuchó una tos falsa y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Erasa parada detrás de él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente.

-Espero que te hayas divertido anoche encargándote de tus así nombradas “cosas pendientes”-dijo Erasa mirando a Trunks completamente molesta.

-Lo lamento, Erasa. en serio no quería dejarte plantada anoche-respondió Trunks queriendo disculparse con ella-pero si quieres te veo en la biblioteca ahora y trabajamos juntos en el informe-

-¡Llegas tarde! Videl y yo estamos trabajando juntas en el informe-respondió Erasa con orgullo, Trunks la miró confundido ¿acaso la chica de cabellos rubios estaba hablando en serio? ¿Videl finalmente estaba haciendo algo por su cuenta y no pidiéndole a otra persona que haga todo el trabajo por ella? Nah, eso no era posible.

-Espera un momento ¿estás diciéndome de forma indirecta que tú sola vas a hacer el informe por Videl?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Erasa juntando sus manos y poniendo una expresión de pena por su mejor amiga-tenía que ayudarla luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar-

-Bueno. Por cierto, me gusta tu chaqueta-respondió Trunks viendo la chaqueta que la chica de cabellos rubios estaba usando ese día bajo una musculosa rosada.

-Lo sé ¿verdad? ¡Videl me dejó usarla! jajaja ¡ella si es una amiga de verdad!-dijo Erasa emocionada y enseguida se acercó corriendo a Videl quien la estaba esperando desde hacía ya unos minutos-¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡tu informe de ciencias ya está casi listo!-

-_No tienen remedio_-pensó Trunks desviando la mirada hacia el techo, cerró su locker y no se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba apoyado detrás de él contra los lockers cerrados.

-Buenos días-lo saludó Gohan sobresaltando al preadolescente de cabellos lilas-oí de tu misión que tuviste con Chat Noir anoche ¿no tuviste miedo?-

-¿Q-qué? ¿yo tener miedo? ¡para nada!-respondió Trunks despreocupadamente-fue como un sueño hecho realidad… quiero decir ¡tú eres un sueño hecho realidad!-se llevó una mano a la frente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-diablos ¡esto se esta volviendo una pesadilla!-

-Uh ¿de acuerdo? y ¿qué piensas de Chat Noir? Él debe ser genial ¿no lo crees?

-¿Quién? ¿él? ¡Sí, por supuesto! Pero no es tan genial como tú-respondió Trunks pero rápidamente se corrigió-quise decir ¿quién más podría serlo? Porque, después de todo ¡tú eres el chico más genial de todos los tiempos!-

-Bien, tomaré eso como un sí-dijo Gohan encogiéndose de hombros, sonó el timbre dando a entender que comenzaba la primera clase del día-ya debo irme-comenzó a caminar para irse de allí no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro izquierdo de Trunks-cuídate, nos vemos después-

Trunks se quedó de pie observando a Gohan alejarse completamente atónito, cuando vió que se había alejado lo suficiente, llevó su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, puso una mirada de ensoñación y suspiró con un tono enamorado, Tikki salió de su escondite en la mochila del preadolescente y se acercó a verlo.

-¿Acaso te diste cuenta de todas las tonterías que le acabas de decir a Gohan porque crees que él es genial?-preguntó Tikki viendo a su portador.

-Me dio una palmada el hombro… no pienso lavar mi ropa nunca jamás-dijo Trunks aún en su estado de ensoñación.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender a actuar con tranquilidad frente a Gohan, Trunks?-preguntó Tikki suspirando con frustración, Trunks ni la escuchó y solo se limitó a asentir como un tonto.

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san, las cámaras se apagaron por tercera vez ese día-¡excelente trabajo! Luego… nos encargaremos de editar esa última parte-añadió al ver a Trunks asintiendo como un tonto cuando Tikki le habló-es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse a casa-

Trunks se encontraba en su remolque acomodando su cabello lila y preparando su mochila con sus cosas para volver a casa cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de su remolque, no fue a abrir, simplemente se quedó sentado frente a su mesa de maquillaje mientras intentaba peinar su cabello con sus manos para no usar el peine.

-Adelante-dijo Trunks desde su posición mientras se miraba en el espejo, otra vez volvieron a tocar la puerta y Trunks suspiró con frustración notando que no lo habían escuchado-dije “Adelante”-

-Lo siento, es que no te escuché con claridad-dijo Gohan abriendo la puerta del remolque y entrando en él, Trunks desvió la mirada y al encontrarse con Gohan entrando en su remolque casí se cae de su silla pero supo afirmarse con su mano apoyada en la mesa de maquillaje evitando caerse y así quedar en ridículo frente a él.

-¡Gohan! tú… ¿q-qué estás haciendo en mi remolque?-preguntó Trunks viendo al joven de cabellos oscuros con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Vine a visitarte ¿qué ahora no puedo ir yo a visitarte a tu remolque en lugar de que vayas tú al mío cada vez que terminamos de grabar?-preguntó Gohan viendo a Trunks con los brazos cruzados-pero, en fin, no vine hasta aquí solo para eso ¿es cierto lo que dijiste ahí en el set?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? no recuerdo lo que dije, así que no puedo tener idea de lo que me estás hablando-respondió Trunks fingiendo que no sabía nada y retomó su actividad de seguir acomodando su cabello pero Gohan tomó una de sus manos deteniendo su acción y giró su silla haciendo que el adolescente quedara frente a él.

-Durante la grabación me dijiste que yo era, según tú, el chico más genial de todos los tiempos-dijo Gohan con su rostro a escasos centímetros del menor, Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, solo le faltaba que el joven de cabellos oscuros acortara la distancia entre ellos y lo besara, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? no era el lugar ni el momento para que eso sucediera, todo debía suceder a su propio ritmo y si iba a besar a Gohan debía ser cuando él estuviera listo para hacerlo-¿era cierto lo que dijiste o solo lo dijiste como parte de la escena?-

-¡S-sí! lo dije en serio-respondió Trunks avergonzado-te juro que no sé que me pasó ¡fue algo que me salió en el momento! n-no pude contenerme, simplemente me deje llevar y…-

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando ya que pudo ver como Gohan lo acercaba a él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos uniéndolo en un estrecho y cálido abrazo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción y el sonrojo en sus mejillas creció más de lo que era posible, pero enseguida reaccionó y correspondió el abrazo, pues no quería que Gohan pensara que lo estaba rechazando o que le disgustaba el abrazo.

-No importa-dijo Gohan en voz baja sin dejar de abrazar al menor frente a él-no me importa si lo que dijiste fue por impulso, lo que me importa es que hayas sido tú quien me lo haya dicho antes que Videl-

-G-Gohan…-murmuró Trunks sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, rápidamente escondió su rostro en el cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros y comenzó a llorar sin control, Gohan se dio cuenta de esto y simplemente llevó una mano al cabello del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo para consolarlo.

-Shhh… no llores, no tienes porque avergonzarte-dijo Gohan acariciando el cabello de Trunks con suavidad-no tiene nada de malo lo que dijiste-

-E-Es que…. No estoy triste, Gohan-habló Trunks con su rostro oculto en el cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros-s-son lágrimas de emoción, me hace feliz saber que no soy el único que piensa que eres genial, tú también piensas lo mismo de ti-

Gohan no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír y volvió a abrazar al adolescente de cabellos lilas, pasados unos minutos se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron y se rieron tontamente; sin embargo, sus sonrisas se borraron al escuchar unos pasos acercarse al remolque de Trunks, escucharon un golpe en la puerta y una voz conocida llamándolo.

-¿Trunks? ¿estás listo? ya nos vamos a casa-dijo Bulma del otro lado de la puerta del remolque.

-¿Eh?-Trunks salió de su estado de ensoñación al escuchar a su madre hablarle desde la puerta de su remolque-¡s-sí! y-ya estoy listo mamá-apartó a Gohan bruscamente de él, se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar su mochila, la cual dejó tirada en el sofá desde que llegó a trabajar, se colocó la mochila en la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta del remolque-lo siento, Gohan. Ya tengo que irme a casa-se acercó a Gohan y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla-nos vemos mañana-

Trunks abrió la puerta de su remolque y la cerró detrás de él justo cuando Gohan lo veía abrazar a su madre con fuerza y caminaban lejos de allí. El joven de cabellos oscuros permaneció sentado en el remolque, llevó su mano a su mejilla donde Trunks lo había besado y una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al menos era un pequeño indicio que le daba a entender que el adolescente estaba enamorado de él y lo que acababa de hacer no era actuado y no fue fingido como cuando interpretaban a sus personajes al momento de grabar.


	9. Timetwister... ¿dos Lordbugs? ¡¿dos Trunks?!

Había mucho caos y revuelo esa mañana en el set, pues ese día se grabaría un episodio que (según Thomas Astruc) sería “épico” y por esa razón todos estaban ocupados ensayando sus líneas, expresiones y acciones para el episodio que iban a grabar. La encargada de vestuario se ocupaba de trabajar en el traje de villana que estaba preparando para Caulifla, hoy sería su momento de interpretar a una villana akumatizada llamada Timetwister, cuyo poder consistía en retroceder en el tiempo agregando la energía de las personas que ella tocaba a su motocicleta. El encargado de utilería terminaba de darle los últimos ajustes al reloj que la actriz usaría, además de diseñar un cartel para la carrera que se llevaría a cabo en una estación abandonada bajo el zoológico el parque Ueno y para poder grabar la carrera, el estudio tuvo que ir al distrito policíal a conseguir un permiso especial para entrar a la estación.

Ahora, un par de horas antes de la carrera, Bulma se encontraba en la escenografía de su habitación de la Corporación Capsula frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a su armario. Trunks estaba parado del otro lado de la habitación en un pasillo que conducía a ésta y las demás escenografías de la Corporación Capsula esperando a que Toriyama-san apareciera para poder comenzar a grabar, nadie había visto al robot desde hacia unos minutos y no sabían dónde podía estar. Pasaron cinco minutos desde que Toriyama-san se había ido y todos comenzaron a preocuparse por él pensando que quizás el robot había desaparecido y había que suspender la grabación temporalmente para poder ir a buscarlo, pero para el alivio de todos, Toriyama-san entro en el set dos minutos después y fue a sentarse en su silla de director mirando fijamente a todos los actores sin decir palabra alguna. Muchos se miraron entre ellos sin entender que pasaba con el robot pero lo mejor sería no entrometerse y comenzar a trabajar.

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma se encontraba en su habitación frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a su armario observando como le quedaba un viejo vestido corto verde que había comprado hacía tiempo para salir, pero luego de que Trunks nació ya no tuvo más oportunidades de salir y ese día se había presentado una ocasión importante, pues uno de los modelos de vehículos fabricados por la científica de cabellos celestes había sido vendido exitosamente y una empresa de tecnología de Japón quería firmar un acuerdo para seguir produciendo esos vehículos y venderlos de forma masiva al público, el acuerdo se firmaría en un elegante restaurante donde Bulma tendría una pequeña reunión de negocios y un almuerzo incluido. La mujer de cabellos largos celestes se abrochó un cinturón blanco trenzado alrededor del vestido y se calzó unas botas de un tono verde claro que hacían juego con el vestido, Trunks pasó por la habitación justo cuando ella estaba terminando de verse en el espejo.

-¡Trunks! ¡qué bueno que estabas por aquí! necesito que me dés tu opinión con algo-dijo Bulma jalando a su hijo dentro de su habitación y le mostró el conjunto que se había puesto para el almuerzo que tendría esa tarde-¿tú qué crees? ¿debería dejarme el cinturón o quitármelo?-

-Creo que deberías dejártelo-respondió Trunks viendo a su madre de pies a cabeza.

-¿De verdad? ¿estás seguro de que no es mejor que me quite el cinturón?

-Eso no importa, con o sin cinturón te ves bien, mamá. Estoy seguro de que lograrás impresionar a los empresarios en el almuerzo. 

-Tienes razón, Trunks. No importa que use, siempre me veo bien y no todos los días tienes la suerte de poder festejar un éxito como este-respondió la mujer de cabellos celestes, en eso su teléfono comenzó a vibrar avisando que le quedaba menos de una hora para llegar al restaurante-ya debo irme o llegaré tarde al restaurante-salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo a la salida con Trunks caminando junto a ella y cuando estaba por salir de allí recordó algo importante-oh ¡casí me olvidaba! Krillin pasará por la Corporación Capsula a recoger una cámara que me dejó para reparar en treinta minutos-abrazó a su hijo a modo de despedida-¿crees que podrás encargarte de atenderlo por mí mientras no estoy?-

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes por eso-respondió Trunks correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre, abrió la puerta principal y se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir de el enorme edificio-esto va a ser fácil, puedes confíar en mí-sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta de la Corporación Capsula bajó la perpleja mirada de su madre pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, acomodó su bolso y se fue caminando al restaurante. Por otro lado, una vez que cerró la puerta, Trunks comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio de su madre cantando una canción en voz alta por los pasillos de su casa, Tikki se asomó desde su escondite en el bolsillo de su ch para ver a su portador-wow, no puedo creerlo. mi madre está progresando muy rápido con sus proyectos ¿no lo crees, Tikki?-

-¡El tiempo pasa rápido cuando pones esfuerzo en lo que amas!-comentó la pequeña kwami roja.

-Sí, y también se extiende más cuando estás leyendo mangas-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas tomando un libro de manga shōjo que había dejado en la mesa de trabajo de su madre, se acercó a una silla que había cerca de la ventana y comenzó a leer el manga con Tikki recostada en su hombro viendo las imágenes y diálogos de la historia que estaba impresa en el libro. 

Bulma llegó al restaurante Kyubei donde la esperaban los empresarios con los que debía firmar el acuerdo para producir su vehículo en venta masiva. Al entrar le señalo al recepcionista la mesa donde iba a sentarse y el hombre la acompañó allí, apenas se sentó y saludo a todos, Bulma desvió la mirada encontrándose con Caulifla, su hermano Rensō y su padre sentados en una mesa a unos metros de ella y los saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, Caulifla correspondió el saludo de la madre de su compañero de clase para no ser descortés mientras que su padre y hermano solo se limitaban a verla.

-Ella es Bulma Briefs, la madre de Trunks. Ya saben, un compañero de mi clase-les dijo la chica de cabellos negros alborotados viendo a su padre y hermano mayor.

-Sí, la conozco. Ella es la mejor científica de tecnología en todo Japón-respondió su padre. Rensō desvió la mirada hacia abajo y entre la mesa y las almohadas donde estaban sentados pudo ver que su hermana menor estaba visitendo unas botas de combate de cuero negro con las puntas estampadas con cuadros blancos, ella rápidamente tomó sus piernas para intentar ocultar las botas de la vista de su hermano.

-Al menos podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo y vestirte un poco más decente, onee-san-dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros viendo a su hermana seriamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? Además, me quité la chaqueta antes de sentarme-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros alborotados levantando una chaqueta de cuero color rosa fuerte con estrellas plateadas frente a su hermano.

-Pero hoy es un día importante-agregó su padre.

-No es para tanto, solo es un almuerzo de cumpleaños-respondió la chica viendo hacia otro lado desinteresada.

-No, no es solo un simple almuerzo de cumpleaños. Es algo mucho mejor-dijo su padre y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo mayor-Rensō, por favor muéstrale a tu hermana lo que tienes para ella-

-Oh ¡S-sí! seguro…-respondió Rensō, metió una mano dentro de su Yukata sacando una cajita de tela blanca de ésta y la abrió mostrando un antiguo reloj de plata que reposaba en un paño de seda azul noche-esta reliquia familiar fue fabricada por uno de nuestros antepasados hace mucho tiempo atrás y fue pasada de generación tras generación en los cumpleaños dieciseís de todos nuestros parientes-

-Y hoy te lo entregamos a ti-añadió su padre tomando la caja y acercándosela a la chica de cabellos alborotados, pero ella puso una mano cerrando la caja y apartándola con su mano.

-Gracias, es muy amable de su parte, pero ya tengo un reloj ¿saben? Está conectado a mi teléfono-respondió Caulifla mostrando el moderno reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha.

-¿Sabes? no siempre debes juzgar por las apariencias, onee-san-dijo Rensō intentando sonar reflexivo y convincente, su padre abrió la caja y el hombre de cabellos oscuros tomó el reloj que estaba reposando en ésta-para tu información, nuestro antepasado estaba…-abrió el reloj y de una pequeña cámara escondida se proyecto un bello holograma de una mujer con un vestido victoriano sujetando un paraguas en su mano derecha y un reloj con números romanos en su mano izquierda-adelantado a su época-

Caulifla quedó asombrada al ver el holograma que se proyectaba en el reloj, pero tan rápido como fue abierto, se cerró frente a su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vió como su hermano volvía a colocar el reloj en la caja.

-Pero, si no lo quieres. Está bien, entenderé si deseas que te compre un par de guantes de motociclista nuevos-dijo su padre quien estaba a punto de guardar la caja, pero Caulifla se acercó y apoyó su mano en su muñeca impidiendo que volviera a guardar el reloj.

-No, papá ¡estoy súper feliz! Quiero tenerlo, muchas gracias por el regalo-dijo la chica de cabellos alborotados sacando el reloj de la caja y arrojándola a un rincón del restaurante, en eso su teléfono sonó y lo desbloqueó viendo que tenía una notificación de su calendario recordándole que debía ir a al zoológico Ueno a reunirse con sus amigos para una carrera que haría allí con Sharpner.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer, onee-san?-preguntó Rensō viendo a Caulifla con su teléfono en mano.

-Sí, pero no quiero dejarlos solos ¡no se preocupen!

-No, descuida. Puedes ir con tus amigos si eso quieres-respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros, Caulifla asintió, se incorporó, se colocó su chaqueta y se despidió de su padre con un abrazo, se acercó a su hermano y tomó el reloj que recibió como regalo de cumpleaños, estaba por salir del restaurante, pero el hombre de cabellos oscuros la detuvo-espera, antes de que te vayas, prométeme que cuidarás mucho ese reloj-

-Lo prometo, Onii-chan-dijo Caulifla sonriendo, guardó el reloj en su chaqueta y se fue corriendo hacia el zoológico Ueno para poder comenzar la carrera.

* * *

Trunks aún estaba en el laboratorio de su madre esperando a que Krillin llegara mientras leía su manga, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, a medida que pasaba las páginas, Tikki no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre la trama, los personajes y la situación sentimental que estos atravesaban al punto en que el preadolescente comenzó a cansarse de las preguntas que hacía su kwami.

-¿Quién es ese chico que apareció para ayudar a la protagonista? y ¿porqué guarda una amistad tan estrecha con su tío?-preguntó la pequeña kwami roja viendo el manga y a su portador con curiosidad.

-Te lo respondería con gusto… ¡si me dejaras concentrarme en la trama del manga para saber que decirte!-respondió Trunks un poco molesto por la insistencia de la kwami, Tikki solo lo miró y se rió nerviosamente, en ese momento, el teléfono de Trunks sonó indicando que tenía una llamada de Goten. Dejó el manga a un lado y atendió el teléfono mientras Tikki se ponía a espiar el manga para saber más sobre la trama que se desarrollaba en él-¡h-hola, Goten! ¿cómo estás? ¿qué dices? ¿la carrera entre Caulifla y Sharpner? no, no, no ¡claro que no lo olvidé! eh… s-sí, ya hice el cartel-desvió la mirada hacia una de las mesas de trabajo de su madre donde reposaba un cartel con unos recortes de las caras de Caulifla y Sharpner en formato chibi-sé que todos cuentan conmigo… ¿qué? ¿empieza en diez minutos? Sí, claro ¡ya voy para allá! ¡te veo después!-

Cortó la llamada y al instante puso una expresión de pánico, había olvidado por completo que debía reunirse con Goten y los demás en la estación de metro abandonada bajo el zoológico Ueno para la carrera entre Caulifla y Sharpner, rápidamente se levantó, tomó el cartel que había hecho y salió corriendo del laboratorio hacia la salida de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡Espera, Trunks! ¡tienes que quedarte a esperar a Krillin para entregarle la cámara!-dijo Tikki dejando de ver el manga para acercarse volando a la puerta del laboratorio y detener a su portador.

-¡Maldición! está bien, no pasa nada ¡aún tengo veinte minutos más antes de que él llegue!-respondió Trunks programando el temporizador en su teléfono-prometí que llevaría el cartel, todos cuentan comigo y además… ¡Gohan estará allí!-añadió con un suspiro enamoradizo mientras abrazaba el cartel con fuerza.

-Sí, pero no creo que puedas llegar al zoológico en menos de diez minutos ¡está demasiado lejos!

-No es demasiado lejos para Lordbug-dijo Trunks guiñándole un ojo a su kwami, pues acababa de tener una idea, podía ir hasta el zoológico como Lordbug, volver a la normalidad antes de llegar y entrar en la estación de metro abandonada bajo el zoológico para ver la carrera y cuando acabara volvería a la Corporación Capsula y le entregaría la cámara a Krillin-¡Tikki, motas!-

Un destello de luz roja salió de la ventana del laboratorio llamando la atención de los vecinos pero éstos le restaron importancia y continuaron con sus asuntos. Lordbug salió de la Corporación Capsula y se transportó con su yo-yo y cartel en mano al zoológico Ueno, apenas estuvo a unos metros de éste, se escondió detrás de un edificio, las encargadas de vestuario volvieron a cambiar su ropa lo más rápido que podían bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Toriyama-san. Cuando terminaron, Trunks salió del edificio, se acercó corriendo a la entrada de la estación abandonada, bajó con cuidado las desbaratadas escaleras de concreto y caminó hacia sus compañeros de clase que estaban reunidos en la plataforma listos para observar la carrera, se detuvo frente a ellos y desplegó el cartél bajo la asombrada mirada de todos (excepto Videl). Desde los túñeles y cruzando las vías abandonadas, los encargados de las cámaras ya estaban posicionados alrededor de la estación para grabar lo que ocurría allí adentro.

-¡Increíble! Excelente trabajo, Trunks-comentó Gohan acercándose a él y le guiñó el ojo haciendo que el preadolescente de cabellos riera nerviosamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Videl puso una expresión de molestía y cruzó los brazos enfadada al ver cómo su súper mejor amigo le guiñaba el ojo a su peor rival.

-Bueno, parece que todos apoyaron al candidato equivocado. Caulifla siquiera tuvo el valor de asistir a la carrera-dijo Sharpner encogiéndose de hombros-tiene miedo de perder contra un corredor bien preparado, de eso no hay dudas-

-¡No hables demasiado pronto, Sharpner!-exclamó Caulifla quien bajó las escaleras con su motocicleta, frenó frente a sus compañeros apagó el motor de ésta y se quitó su casco dejando su rostro al descubierto, apoyó el casco en la motocicleta y se acercó a Sharpner desafiante-voy a conducir mi moticicleta tan rápido que tu cabeza no tendrá tiempo de comprender que está sucediendo-

-No necesito usar la cabeza, mis músculos y mi habilidad conduciendo mi motocicleta serán suficientes para hacerte comer polvo-respondió el chico rubio viéndola desafiantemente.

-Jejeje, y se nota cuán orgulloso está por eso-comentó Goten viendo a Trunks mientras sostenía la tablet con una aplicación activada que le mostraba como iría la carrera y el circuito que ambos adolescentes harían esa tarde. En eso, mientras ellos se miraban desafiantemente, Pilaf se interpuso entre los dos adolescentes y los aparto bruscamente uno del otro.

-¡Disculpenme, pero debo recordarles las reglas de esta carrera!-anunció el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste, Sharpner y Caulifla tomaron sus motocicletas bajándolas a las vías de metro y posicionándolas una junto a otra en aquellas vías, ambos se subieron en ellas mientras se veían desafiantemente y luego miraron hacia el túnel de aquella abandonada estación-harán un recorrido por las vías abandonadas de metro, aproximadamente unos trescientos metros y quien llegue a la última estación será declarado ganador de la carrera-todos se acercaron a ver a los corredores siempre de pie detrás de las barreras electrónicas que impedían que se aproximaran más de lo permitido-si Sharpner es el ganador, Caulifla tendrá que entregarle sus guantes de motociclista pero si Caulifla resulta ser la ganadora, Sharpner no tendrá permitido retar a nadie a una competencia hasta que el año escolar acabe-

-¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente con tus tontos retos, Sharpner!-exclamó Toma desde la barrera, todos le dieron la razón ya que también estaban cansados de que Sharpner los retara a una competencia ya sea atlética o con motocicletas.

-¡Bien! ¿preparados?-dijo Pilaf preparando un pañuelo de color blanco para dar comienzo a la carrera, ambos adolescentes pusieron en marcha sus motocicletas-¿listos?-

-¡Espera un segundo!-lo detuvo Caulifla haciendo que Sharpner maldiciera por lo bajo, se bajó de su motocicleta y como pudo subío la plataforma hasta quedar frente a la barrera de seguridad, abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y le entregó su reloj a Goten-¿podrías cuidar esto por mí, Goten? es lo único que te pido. No quiero perderlo durante la carrera ¿comprendes?-

-No, espera, Caulifla. No puedo, yo tengo que…-intentó decirle Goten pero la chica de cabellos alborotados se volteó volviendo a quedar frente al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Sé cuidadoso con él ¡es un regalo de mi hermano!

-Pero yo…-dijo Goten pero era tarde, Caulifla ya había bajado de la plataforma de un salto y volvió a subir en su motocicleta, colocó su casco sobre su cabeza y volvió a concentrar su vista en el oscuro túnel, el chico de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-Trunks, por favor sosten esto-puso en la mano de su amigo-¡tengo que supervisar la carrera para mi página web!-

-¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡a correr!-exclamó Pilaf moviendo el pañuelo blanco dando por inciada la carrera, Sharpner y Caulifla pusieron en marcha sus motocicletas y rápidamente ingresaron por el túnel de aquella estación de metro abandonada, cada uno iba por una vía separada del otro pero aún así no perdían de vista a su oponente, Bra alentaba a su compañera de clase con emoción mientras agitaba el cartel con ayuda de Trunks quien aferraba el reloj a su pecho, éste desvió la mirada hacia Goten quien estaba muy concentrado viendo el circuito de la carrera.

-P-pero, Caulifla confío en ti para cuidar su reloj-dijo Trunks viendo a Goten con sus pupilas encogidas y con temor de dejar caer accidentalmente el reloj-¡yo tengo que sujetar el cartel!-

Bra jaló bruscamente el cartel haciendo que el reloj se resbalara de las manos del preadolescente de cabellos lilas, por poco cae al suelo de no ser porque Gohan lo sostuvo antes de que cayera y se rompiera en pedazos, Trunks elevó su mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien le acercó el reloj sonriendole. 

-¿Necesitas que te de una mano?-preguntó Gohan sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas levemente sonrojado-¡por favor, ten mucho cuidado con eso! aún así, eres increíble…-Gohan lo vió asombrado ante lo que acababa de decir, Trunks se dio cuenta de esto y se corrigió rápidamente-quise decir, ¡eres increíblemente cuidadoso!-

-¡Vamos, Caulifla! ¡tú puedes!-exclamaron los chicos apoyando a Caulifla quien había llegado antes que Sharpner y ahora iban a comenzar la segunda vuelta-¡vas a ganar!-

-¡Ya comenzó la segunda vuelta!-anunció Pilaf haciendo el número dos con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¿Increíblemente cuidadoso? ¿en serio?-comentó Goten viendo a su amigo con picardía sin dejar de sujetar su tablet donde observaba el circuito de la carrera, Trunks se encogió en su lugar terriblemente avergonzado deseando que la tierra se lo tragara vivo, de pronto, escuchó la voz de Videl cerca de él y Goten.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¿qué tienes en la mano? ¿qué es esta cosa horrible y vieja?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros recogidos en dos coletas arrebatándole el reloj de Caulifla en las manos para observarlo con curiosidad.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso! ¡es de Caulifla!-le respondió Gohan viendo a su súper mejor amiga. 

-Pff, si es de Caulifla obviamente no debe tener valor alguno-comentó Videl encogiéndose de hombros. Gohan la observó molesto y estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por Trunks.

-¡Regresale el reloj a Gohan, Videl!-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mirándola enfadado pero Videl no le hizo caso y simplemente abrió el reloj para saber que había dentro, al instante una luz salió de una pequeña cámara escondida en el reloj asustando a la chica de cabellos oscuros que accidentalmente dejó caer el reloj de sus manos e intentó atraparlo pero lamentablemente el reloj cayó a las vías y justo cuando Caulifla estaba a punto de salir del túnel con su motocicleta, la rueda aplastó el reloj rompiéndolo en pedazos sin que ella lo notara.

-¡Sí! ¡gané! ¡gané!-exclamó la chica de cabellos alborotados bajando de su motocicleta pero su emoción duro poco al ver algo brillando en las vías, caminó hacia el objeto reconociendo que era su reloj. Sharpner llegó después que ella, frenó su motocicleta y arrojó su casco completamente furioso.

-¡No es justo! ¡exijo una revancha!-exclamó el chico rubio furioso-¡me confundí con la largada en la primera vuelta!-

Caulifla se arrodilló en las vías y tomó el reloj aplastado entre sus manos, cerró las manos con furia y desvió la mirada hacia Goten completamente furiosa con el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Confié en ti para que cuidaras el reloj!

-Pero… yo tenía que supervisar la carrera y le dije a Trunks que lo sostuviera por mi-respondió Goten explicándole lo sucedido a la chica de cabellos alborotados-y él tenía que sostener el cartel así que se lo pasó a Gohan, entonces Videl se lo quitó de la mano y al querer abrirlo se asustó y se cayó. Sin darte cuenta, tú lo aplastaste-

-¡Era un regalo de mi padre y mi hermano por mi cumpleaños! ¡este reloj estaba adelantado a su época y era algo muy importante para mí!-dijo Caulifla molesta, fue a buscar su motocicleta y se subió en ella dispuesta a marcharse de la estación.

-¡No fue con mala intención, Caulifla!-exclamó Trunks acercándose a la barrera para ver a la chica de cabellos alborotados.

-En este caso, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con todo esto-respondió Videl colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando a otra rincón de la abandonada estación intentando demostrar su inocencia.

-¡La culpa fue de todos ustedes, chicos!-exclamó la chica de cabellos alborotados, encendió el motor de su motocicleta con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos y arrancó alejándose de allí, Trunks enrolló el cartel que había hecho, bajó de la plataforma y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Caulifla, espera!-dijo Trunks corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Trunks! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿qué hay de la cámara que debemos entregarle a Krillin?-preguntó Tikki asomada desde su escondite en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su portador.

-No te preocupes, aún tengo algo de tiempo. Escóndete, Tikki-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas corriendo hacia el oscuro túnel mientras los demás adolescentes subían por las escaleras de la estación para volver a sus casas.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Tanta decepción, dolor e ira. ¡Qué gran momento para llevar a cabo mi plan!-dijo Dark Butterfly abriendo los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece su corazón!-

Krillin llevaba más de diez minutos afuera de la Corporación Capsula esperando a que Trunks le abriera para poder entregarle la cámara que había dejado con Bulma para que la reparara ya que ella fue quien había construido esa cámara y no había otro sitio que supiera repararla mejor que ella. Toco la puerta otra vez pero nadie respondió, se acercó a ver por la ventana de la sala de estar pero no había nadie allí, así que sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Bulma.

Por otro lado, la mujer de cabellos celestes estaba en el restaurante Kyubei conversando entretenidamente con los empresarios disfrutando una sopa de tomate momtaro con pan tostado como aperitivo mientras esperaban a que llegaran sus platillos cuando, de pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bulma abrió su bolso y vió que tenía una llamada de Krillin, elevó su mirada a aquellas personas que seguían hablando despreocupadamente y estaban haciéndole preguntas a la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Uh, d-disculpen. ahora les respondo todo lo que me digan, tengo que atender una llamada-se disculpó Bulma, desbloqueó su teléfono y atendió la llamada de su amigo-¿hola, Krillin?-

-Hola, Bulma. estoy parado afuera de la Corporación Capsula-respondió el hombre de baja estatura del otro lado de la línea-¡y el lugar está cerrado y necesito mi cámara urgentemente!-

-Eh, s-sí. Sé que quieres tú cámara ahora mismo… mi hijo está dentro, probablemente no pueda escucharte ¡lo voy a llamar de inmediato!-dijo Bulma, cortó la llamada de su amigo y marcó el número de su hijo esperando a que éste la atendiera pronto.

Caulifla detuvo su motocicleta al escuchar unos pasos retumbar por las paredes del túnel, desvió su mirada cubierta por su casco, vió a Trunks acercarse corriendo hacia ella y se quitó el casco para verlo mejor.

-Caulifla, no te vayas. Quizás pueda pedirle a mi mamá que lo repare-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Era un reloj ancestral, adelantado a su época. Aún siendo una genio científica, ni siquiera tu madre podría repararlo-respondió Caulifla viendo a Trunks arriba de su motocicleta.

-Pero seguramente encontraremos la forma de repararlo.

-¿Y cómo lo harías? ¿eh? ¡tendrías que viajar en el tiempo para hacerlo!-dijo la chica de cabellos alborotados mirando a su amigo enfadada dejando sorprendido al preadolescente-¡cuando encuentres la forma de resolver este problema, me avisas!-

Arrancó su motocicleta y se alejó de allí dejando a Trunks solo en aquel oscuro túnel, en eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vió que su madre lo estaba llamando, esto no indicaba nada bueno pero aún así debía atender la llamada de su madre, no podía imaginar el regaño que le esperaba por no haber ido a darle la cámara a Krillin cuando aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Caulifla condujo su motocicleta cada vez más rápido por las vías de metro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, de pronto, un subterráneo paso cerca de ella, saltó de la motocicleta dejándola caer al suelo y el subterráneo pasó a toda velocidad cerca de ella. Cuando el subterráneo terminó de pasar por el túnel, fue a buscar su moto y en ese preciso momento, el akuma se introdujo en la luz de su motocicleta tiñéndola de morado, al instante la chica de cabellos alborotados escuchó a Dark Butterfly invadiendo su mente.

-Timetwister, soy Dark Butterfly. Te estoy otorgando el poder para viajar en el tiempo y tomar represalias contra los que causaron tu desgracia-dijo la villana, un aura morada comenzó a rodear a Caulifla transformándola en la villana Timetwister-y así poder cambiar ese momento, pero con una condición que te la diré cuando llegue su tiempo-

-Bien, comencemos a correr, Dark Butterfly-dijo la villana encendiendo otra vez su moto, subió de un salto en ésta, dio la vuelta y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad por el túnel. Trunks estaba parado en el túnel escuchando la voz de su madre regañándolo desde el teléfono y no se dio cuenta de que una chica con shorts negro ceniza que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, medias ajustadas que cubrían sus piernas, botas de combate moradas con un símbolo de reloj de arena estampado en las solapas, musculosa morada con estampados de triangulos morados, chaqueta morada con detalles negros en las mangas y un casco demoníaco había pasado a toda velocidad en la vía contraria y para cuando el preadolescente se dio cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Y-Ya me tengo que ir, mamá! ¡ahora mismo ire a atender a Krillin!-dijo Trunks viendo a Caulifla akumatizada alejarse a toda velocidad, cortó la llamada y corrió detrás de ella. Timetwister llegó a la estación abandonada bajo el zoológico Ueno y se detuvo frente a sus compañeros de clases quienes la miraron con pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡VÁYANSE TODOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó Gohan haciendo que todos comenzaran a correr hacia la escalera de emergencia pero Timetwister dio un salto con su motocicleta pasando la barrera de seguridad, se acercó a Sharpner y lo tocó congelándolo en el tiempo, al hacerlo, una luz en el medidor de gasolina de su motocicleta se encendió.

-¡Caulifla! ¡detente! ¡lo que estás haciendo no está bien!-exclamó Trunks subiendo a la plataforma y asomandose detrás de la barrera de seguridad.

-¡Puedes decirme Timetwister de ahora en adelante! Y usaré la energía de todos estos idiotas para poder volver en el tiempo y recuperar mi reloj-respondió Timetwister viendo fijamente la preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¿V-Volver en el tiempo?-dijo Trunks confundido sin entender de qué estaba hablando la chica akumatizada, desvió la mirada hacia Shaprner quien seguía congelado en la posición en que estaba y poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse-¡¿qué le hiciste a Sharpner?! ¿por qué está desapareciendo?-

-Necesitaba tomar su energía, al final tenía algo de razón en lo que decía, su fuerza ha servido para algo después de todo-respondió Timetwister sin soltar el manubrio de su motocicleta cuyo motor rugía con máxima potencia-debía desaparecer ¡y tú también lo harás!-

Arrancó su motocicleta y se dirigió a Trunks pero éste logró esquivarla, sin pensarlo siquiera, Timetwister dio la vuelta con su motocicleta y volvió a acercarse a él. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas salió corriendo, saltó la barrera de seguridad de la estación y arrojó su cartel al rostro de la villana cubriendo su visión, ella quitó el cartel de su cara y al hacerlo, la rueda frontal de la motocicleta chocó contra la barrera de seguridad rebotando un poco, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks con furia al ver como el chico subía por las escaleras de la abandonada estación. El preadolescente salió de la estación, se escondió detrás de un letrero que había cerca y abrió su bolsillo de su chaqueta dejando salir a Tikki, por suerte no había nadie caminando por ahí.

-Bien, definitivamente debemos detenerla. No importa lo que pase-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami-¡Tikki, motas!-

Lordbug se asomó por el barandal de la escalera de la estación de metro abandonada, vió a Timetwister salir de la estación a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, sin perder un segundo, el héroe de cabellos lilas lanzó su yo-yo golpeando el freno de motocicleta. El vehículo frenó bruscamente e hizo que la villana cayera con un golpe seco en la acerca, desvió su furiosa mirada hacia Lordbug y éste atrajó el yo-yo hacia él aferrándolo a en su mano.

-¡Esto tiene que parar, Timetwister!-exclamó Lordbug viendo a la villana con yo-yo en mano mientras apretaba su puño derecho, en eso su sonrisa se borró al ver a Pares asomada desde un edificio observando todo con un poco de miedo, desvió la mirada hacia Timetwister quien extendía su mano hacia ella.

-Ayúdame…-pronunció la villana débilmente viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras extendía su mano hacia ella-e-estoy herida, por favor ayúdame-

Pares salió de su escondite, se acercó a la chica tendida en el suelo y acercó su mano tímidamente para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¡No, Pares! ¡no lo hagas!-exclamó Lordbug queriendo evitar que la Timetwister la tocara y quedara congelada pero fue demasiado tarde, apenas la chica de cabellos castaños acercó su mano, la villana apretó su muñeca dejando a Pares congelada en esa posición.

-Awww, pobre Pares ¡tu amabilidad será tu perdición!-exclamó Timetwister, fue corriendo a su motocicleta, la levanto de la acera y se sentó en ella viendo que otra luz se encendió en el medidor de gasolina-¡perfecto! solo me falta una última carga-

Quitó el freno con su pie y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad buscando a la próxima persona que debía congelar para terminar de cargar su motocicleta y poder viajar atrás en el tiempo para que rescatara su reloj. 

-Dioses, esto es malo. ¡Tengo que capturar su akuma antes de que todos desaparezcan para siempre!-murmuró Lordbug viendo a Timetwister alejarse de allí a toda velocidad-¿y dónde está Chat Noir?-añadió mirando para todos lados-¡nunca aparece cuando lo necesito!-

Sin perder un segundo, arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse para alcanzar a Timetwister, Gohan se asomó desde su escondite en un callejón para ver a Lordbug alejarse con su yo-yo, volvió a esconderse tras el callejón y abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera dejando salir a Plagg de éste.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a su kwami-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Fasha corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser alcanzada por Timetwister quien estaba a punto de tocarla mientras conducía su motocicleta, por querer ver hacia atrás un segundo, la chica tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cuando intentó incorporarse, la villana paso junto a ella y tocó su espalda congelándola. Detuvo su motocicleta para controlar su medidor de gasolina y una nueva luz se había encendido.

-Ya falta poco…-dijo Timetwister viendo el medidor de gasolina y luego elevó su mirada a Lordbug quien dio una voltereta y aterrizó quedando de pie frente a ella-no podrás detenerme cuando me vaya, Lordbug-

De pronto, la villana dejó de hablar al sentir un toque en su hombro y volteó su mirada encontrándose con Chat Noir de pie detrás de ella.

-Entonces, déjame suponer una cosa ¿estamos jugando al juego del gato y el ratón y tú eres el gato?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a la villana con las manos colocadas en su cadera.

-¡Exacto!

-¡No dejes que ella te toque o te congelarás en el tiempo!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero, Timetwister arrancó la motocicleta y se acercó al héroe felino dispuesta a congelarlo pero éste dio un salto alto y evito que ella lo tocara.

-¡Fallaste por un centímetro!-exclamó Chat Noir, Timetwister detuvo su moto y desvió la mirada hacia Goten quien estaba grabando la batalla con su tablet, al sentirse observado, el chico de cabellos oscuros se echó a correr pero la villana volvió a poner en marcha su motocicleta y se acercó a Goten a toda velocidad hacia él, lo tocó y al instante el chico de cabellos oscuros se congeló en el tiempo.

-No ¡Goten!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas con preocupación, enseguida ambos héroes fueron corriendo hacia la villana quien se alejó de ellos a toda velocidad en su motocicleta.

-Vaya ¡ella sí que no pierde el tiempo! ¿verdad?-comentó el héroe felino viendo a su compañero.

-Mientras más energía absorba de las personas, más velocidad adquiere para poder volver atrás en el tiempo-dijo Lordbug viendo a todos los adolescentes que la villana había congelado-y todos esos chicos… ¡tendremos que despedirnos para siempre de ellos si no capturamos el akuma pronto!-Broly fue a esconderse detrás de un buzón para evitar que Timetwister lo tocara pero ella logró divisarlo a tiempo y estaba a punto de tocarlo de no ser porque un cordón junto con un yo-yo se enredó alrededor de su muñeca-¡no está permitido tocar a nadie, Timetwister!-

La villana movió su brazo bruscamente jalando al héroe con fuerza e hizo que cayera al suelo quedando boca abajo frente a ella.

-¡Es tu oportunidad, Timetwister! ¡toma su miraculous! Es el aro en su oído derecho-ordenó Dark Butterfly, Timetwister solo sonrió y acercó su mano hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas pero alguien se interpuso en su camino y ese fue Chat Noir quien se abrazó con fuerza al héroe protegiéndolo de ser congelado en el tiempo por la villana.

-¡Chat Noir, no!-exclamó Lordbug al ver que su compañero se había sacrificado por él para que pudiera detener a Timetwister, poco a poco, el héroe felino comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos azules del héroe y antes de que se desvaneciera correspondió su abrazo sintiendose culpable de que hubiera sacrificado su vida para salvarlo. Timetwister observó el medidor de gasolina y la motocicleta ya estaba cargada en su máxima capacidad.

-Wow ¡ya se cargó al cien por ciento! ¡ese felino tenía energía de sobra!-exclamó la villana, Lordbug solo se limitó a observarla con furia.

-¡Timetwister! ¿qué estás esperando? ¡toma el miraculous de Chat Noir antes de que desaparezca!-exclamó Dark Butterfly perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Timetwister se preparó para tomar el miraculous de Chat Noir pero Lordbug se incorporó y apretó los puños con fuerza viendo fijamente a la villana.

-Intenta acercarte a él ¡y te enfrentarás conmigo!-exclamó Lordbug poniéndose en posición de ataque frente a ella. Timetwister se bajó de su motocicleta y se acercó corriendo a él, el héroe de cabellos lilas tomó su muñeca, dio una vuelta y la arrojó lejos de él haciendo que cayera con un golpe seco en la calle, la villana se incorporó lentamente y sonrió con perversidad al ver que una brillante idea se había formado en su mente.

-No te preocupes, Dark Butterfly. ¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer!-exclamó Timetwister, fue corriendo a su motocicleta, se subió de un salto a ésta, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad, Lordbug rápidamente ató el cordón de su yo-yo alrededor de su cintura y jaló de éste queriendo detenerla pero inevitablemente fue llevado con ella detrás de su motocicleta a toda velocidad, al instante un portal se creó alrededor de ellos llevándolos nuevamente al punto de inicio.

Sharpner y Caulifla estaban conduciendo sus motocicletas por el oscuro túnel de la abandonada estación de metro bajo el zoológico Ueno, ya habían concluido la primera vuelta de la carrera y ahora estaban por comenzar la segunda. Afuera, cerca de la entrada a la estación de metro abandonada, un portal se abrió y de éste salieron Timetwister y Lordbug, quien perdió el control de su yo-yo y se zafó de la cintura de la villana cayendo boca abajo en el suelo.

-Auch…-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas adolorido, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a la entrada de la estación abandonada-¿qué… qué fue lo que pasó?-escuchó unos gritos de ánimo y eufória dentro de la estación, entró corriendo, se asomó por la pared y pudo ver a todos los adolescentes animando a Caulifla parados detrás de la barrera de seguridad-parece que de verdad volvimos atrás en el tiempo juntos…-

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? ¿qué es esta cosa horrible y vieja?-preguntó Videl arrebatándole a Gohan el reloj de Caulifla en las manos para observarlo con curiosidad.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso! ¡es de Caulifla!-le respondió Gohan viendo a su súper mejor amiga. 

-Pff, si es de Caulifla obviamente no debe tener valor alguno-comentó Videl encogiéndose de hombros, Gohan la observó molesto, Timetwister se encontraba observando la escena desde uno de los túneles de la estación esperando el momento exacto para salir y recuperar su reloj. Gohan estaba a punto de decirle algo a Videl pero fue interrumpido por Trunks.

-¡Regresale el reloj a Gohan, Videl!-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mirándola enfadado y a su vez desvió la mirada hacia el túnel dándose cuenta de que algo extraño estaba escondido allí dentro. Timetwister puso en marcha su motocicleta y salió del túnel quedando parada sobre ésta frente a todos los adolescentes incluida Videl quien observaba a la villana con una expresión de shock.

-¡Suelta ese reloj ahora mismo, Videl!-exclamó Lordbug saliendo de su escondite pero fue demasiado tarde, el reloj se resbaló de las manos de la chica de cabellos oscuros, rodó a las vías y se rompió en pedazos justo cuando Caulifla acababa de pasar por el túnel antes que Sharpner.

-¡No!-exclamó Caulifla, detuvó su motocicleta y desvió la mirada hacia el héroe completamente furiosa-¡maldito seas, Lordbug!-

-Lordbug ¡él lo arruinó todo!-exclamó Timetwister sobre su motocicleta junto a su contraparte de aquella línea de tiempo-tengo que reunir combustible para retroceder más en el tiempo…-

-Lordbug…-murmuró Caulifla bajándose de su motocicleta y se acercó a ver su reloj roto que yacía entre las vigas de madera en las vías abandonadas-¡esta vez fue tu culpa, Lordbug!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite de Dark Butterfly, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana y abrió sus ojos sorprendida de sentir la energía de una de sus creaciones en su línea de tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible…? Ha aparecido una villana de otra línea de tiempo ¡no puedo perder esta oportunidad!-dijo Dark Butterfly apretando su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y busca a esa perturbada alma!-

-¡Todos escóndase rápido, no dejen que ella los toque!-gritó Lordbug a los adolescentes que estaban en la abandonada estación de metro, Caulifla se echo a llorar desconsoladamente estando de rodillas frente al destruido reloj en las desvencijadas vías, en ese preciso momento, el akuma se introdujo en la luz de su motocicleta tiñéndola de morado, Gohan observó lo que estaba pasando desde el abandonado baño de la estación, cerró la puerta tras él y abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera dejando salir a Plagg.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Gohan viendo a su kwami similar a un gato-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Lordbug estaba a punto de saltar la barrera para bajar a enfrentar a ambas Timetwister pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar hablándole.

-D-Disculpa ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó la persona detrás de él, Lordbug se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia la persona que le estaba hablando topándose con su contraparte de esa línea de tiempo, bajó de la barrera y se acercó a él lentamente intentando infundirle calma para que no se asustara y saliera corriendo de allí.

-Eh, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo ahora-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas-pero yo soy tú de otra línea de tiempo, tenemos pocos minutos de diferencia…-

No pudo dejar de hablar, ya que Trunks se acercó y observó a su contraparte de pies a cabeza sospechosamente pero en eso, Tikki salió de su escondite en el bolsillo de su camisa para hablar con su portador.

-¡Él tiene razón! ¡es tu contraparte de una línea de tiempo diferente! ¡puedo sentir mi ki en su transformación!-exclamó Tikki desde el bolsillo de la camisa del preadolescente.

-¡Oh dioses! esto es tan extraño-dijo Trunks con una ligera expresión de shock incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

-Sí, escucha, sé que suena raro pero ¡tienes que creerme!-dijo Lordbug tomando al preadolescente de los hombros-quiero decir ¡tienes que creer en ti mismo! Escúchame, mamá va a llamarte, digo llamarnos en aproximadamente dos minutos y estará molesta porque dejaste a Krillin esperando en la puerta de la Corporación Capsula-

-¡La cámara! Sí, lo recuerdo pero… aún tengo…

-¿Tienes tiempo de sobra? Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo. Krillin estará en la Corporación Capsula en cualquier momento, vuelve pronto y encárgate de que reciba la cámara ¡no te preocupes por mí, un solo Lordbug puede ocuparse de esto!-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, Trunks asintió y salió corriendo de la estación de metro lo más rápido que podía para regresar a su casa y atender a Krillin-dioses ¿cómo es que me meto en este tipo de problemas?-ambas Timetwister se miraron entre ellas completamente perplejas pero rápidamente reaccionaron y encendieron el motor de sus motocicletas listas para obtener energía y poder retroceder más en el tiempo. Apenas Trunks se fue y Lordbug se quedó solo, Chat Noir salió del baño de la abandonada estación y se posicionó detrás de su compañero-¡Chat Noir! No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones ¡pero sé que debemos capturar el akuma de Timetwister! ¡tú vida depende de esto!-

-¿Cuál vida? ¡tengo siete! ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-respondió el héroe felino despreocupadamente molestando a su compañero.

-¡Concéntrate! ¡el akuma está escondido dentro de las luces de su motocicleta!-respondió Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino con molestia-¡tenemos que capturarlo pronto!-

Chat Noir asintió, ambos héroes saltaron la barrera, aterrizaron en las vías y se posicionaron frente a ambas Timetwister, quienes los observaron con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Es idea mía? O ¿estoy viendo doble repentinamente?-preguntó el héroe felino viendo a su compañero confundido.

-Sí, tampoco hay tiempo para explicar eso.

-¡La energía de esos héroes será suficiente para retroceder otra vez en el tiempo!-exclamó Timetwister de la línea de tiempo paralela.

-¡Quiero recuperar mi reloj!-exclamó su contraparte junto a ella-¡prepárate, vamos a tener un paseo muy acelerado!-

-Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que ninguna de ellas te toque-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-¡Tomen sus miraculous, mis queridas Timetwisters!-exclamó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite. Villanas y héroes comenzaron una pequeña batalla por separado, Chat Noir se encargó de la primera Timetwister bloqueando su camino y luchando contra ella usando su báculo que sacó de su brazalete, pero la villana era agil y esquivaba sus ataques, se acercó con su motocicleta dispuesta a atropellarlo pero el héroe felino evitó esto bloqueando la rueda de su motocicleta e hizo que la villana cayera de espaldas al suelo, Lordbug por otro lado, se ocupaba de bloquear los golpes que la segunda Timetwister le lanzaba y a su vez, le devolvía los ataques con su yo-yo pero la villana los esquivaba con agilidad, arrancó su motocicleta a toda velocidad hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas pero Lordbug colocó sus manos sobre el manubrio de la motocicleta y haciendo uso de su fuerza logró detener el vehículo e hizo que la segunda Timetwister saliera volando por los aires y también cayera boca abajo en las vías, ambos héroes se miraron entre ellos mientras sonreían y volvían a ponerse en posición de ataque al tiempo que ambas Timetwister se incorporaban de las vías y volvían a subirse a sus motocicletas.

-Si fueramos más veloces, esos cabezas huecas no serían rivales para nosotras-dijo Timetwister viendo a su contraparte montada en su motocicleta.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero primero debemos recargar nuestros vehículos-añadió ella arriba de su motocicleta-¡y después nos ocuparemos de ellos!-

Ambas villanas dieron la vuelta con sus motocicletas y se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad, Lordbug y Chat Noir no perdieron un segundo y corrieron tras ellas. Las dos Timetwister salieron de la estación abandonada y comenzaron a congelar personas absorbiendo su energía para recargar los medidores de gasolina en sus motocicletas mientras Lordbug y Chat Noir corrían intentando alcanzarlas.

Krillin llevaba más de diez minutos afuera de la Corporación Capsula esperando a que Trunks le abriera para poder entregarle la cámara que había dejado con Bulma para que la reparara, ahora mismo estaba hablando con su amiga por teléfono cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver al preadolescente de cabellos lilas correr rápidamente hacia él.

-No te preocupes, Bulma. recién acaba de llegar así que todo está bien ahora, muchas gracias por tomarte un momento para hablar-dijo Krillin desde el teléfono, cortó la llamada y Bulma se quedó tranquila al saber que todo estaba bien y prosiguió con su almuerzo con los empresarios pero aún así iba a hablar con su hijo cuando volviera a casa luego de su reunión de negocios. Trunks entró en la Corporación Capsula, fue a buscar la cámara en el laboratorio de su madre y se la entregó a Krillin, disculpándose por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo, cuando el hombre de baja estatura se fue de allí, Trunks entró a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Phew, bueno ¡misión cumplida!-exclamó Tikki aliviada saliendo de su escondite en el bolsillo de la camisa de su portador.

-Querrás decir, misión número uno cumplida-respondió Trunks viendo a su kwami frente a él-¡la misión número dos nos está esperando! ¡Tikki, motas!-

Las Timetwister siguieron conduciendo por las calles de Tokio con sus motocicletas absorbiendo la energía de las personas que iban congelando mientras Lordbug y Chat Noir corrían detrás de ellas, cuando vieron que el medidor de gasolina tenía la mitad de las luces encendidas, se posicionaron frente a ellos con sus motocicletas.

-¡Es hora de deshacernos de Lordbug y Chat Noir!-exclamó la segunda Timetwister a su contraparte.

-Una vez que absorbamos la energía de esos dos…-añadió su contraparte junto a ella.

-Vamos a tener la potencia suficiente para volver atrás en el tiempo juntas.

-¡Y así podremos rescatar nuestros relojes!

Aceleraron sus motocicletas y se aproximaron a toda velocidad hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir, ambos héroes se pusieron en posición de ataque listos para detener a las villanas pero, de pronto, un yo-yo apareció y golpeó las motocicletas, lo que provocó que éstas se desviaran de la calle, subieran a la acera y chocaran contra unos contenedores de basura. Lordbug elevó su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con su contraparte parado en el techo de un edificio observándolos y sonrió levemente, en cambio, Chat Noir observaba todo confundido ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahora?

-¡Oigan! ¿quieren que les de una mano?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras atraía el yo-yo hacia él.

-Sí, muchas gracias-respondió Lordbug viendo a su contraparte desde su posición en la calle, éste dio un salto y se posicionó junto a Chat Noir, éste vio a ambos Lordbugs y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de entusiasmo. Ambas Timetwister salieron de su atontamiento por el choque que se dieron contra los contenedores de basura, empujaron sus motocicletas hacia atrás sacándolas de debajo de los contenedores y las posicionaron frente al trío de héroes.

-¡Ellas son insuperables en sus motocicletas!-exclamó Lordbug de esa línea de tiempo viendo a las villanas.

-Es imposible alcanzarlas si siguien conduciéndolas-agregó su contraparte sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-Y… ¿qué te parece si mejor las detenemos?

-¿Dos Lordbugs? Oh vaya ¡me acabo de morir y me fui al cielo!-exclamó Chat Noir viendo al cielo con alegría, agradeciendo a los dioses por haberle enviado a dos Lordbugs para ayudarlo a derrotar a Timetwister y su contraparte.

-Nuevo plan ¡mejor vayamos al pasado, ahora!-dijo Timetwister viendo a su contraparte desde su motocicleta-¡habra menos de ellos allí!-

-Tienes razón, hay que correr-respondio la otra Timetwister con determinación, ambas dieron la vuelta con sus motocicletas y se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad.

-¡Van a retroceder en el tiempo de nuevo!-dijeron ambos Lordbugs al unísono viendo a las villanas alejarse con sus motocicletas-_¡Lucky Charm!_-ambos lanzaron sus yo-yos al aire y una luz blanca salió de estos junto con miles de mariquitas revelando a cada uno el objeto que debían usar: una cuerda gruesa de plástico y una caja de madera, ambos héroes de cabello lila tomaron sus objetos y se miraron entre ellos-¿tienes algun plan?-

-Mientras ustedes lo piensan ¡voy a ganar algo de tiempo!-dijo Chat Noir queriendo agregar algo a la conversación entre los dos héroes, Lordbug observó a su alrededor y se topó con una amplia tabla de madera en uno de los contenedores de basura que había allí cerca y luego desvió la mirada hacia su contraparte.

-Oye ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Las Timetwister ya habían adquirido suficiente velocidad para retroceder en el tiempo y ahora una luz morada comenzaba a rodearlas a ellas y sus vehículos, Chat Noir se escondió detrás de un complejo de departamentos que estaba siendo construido en la zona, asomó la mirada viendo a ambas villanas aproximarese hacia el punto donde estaba escondido.

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó el héroe felino, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano en una de las vigas de metal oxidándola y el edificio comenzó a caer para el asombro de ambas villanas, en pocos segundos los escombros se desparramaron por toda la calle, enseguida dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de allí encontrándose con Lordbug frente a ellas que sujetaba la cuerda en su mano derecha.

-¡De prisa! ¡vamos a congelarlo en el tiempo!-dijo Timetwister a su contraparte, ambas villanas acercaron sus manos hacia él pero Lordbug reaccionó a tiempo, dio una voltereta evitando ser tocado por las Timetwister y rápidamente enganchó la cuerda gruesa en ambas motocicletas dejando a las villanas en una posición incómoda, al no poder sujeta los manubrios, ambos vehículos comenzaron a moverse fuera de control a toda velocidad-¡estamos yendo demasiado rápido!-

-Dimelo a mí ¡es imposible que frenemos!-exclamó su contraparte alarmada, en eso ambas desviaron la mirada al toparse con una rampa frente a ellas, las motocicletas pasaron por ésta al mismo tiempo y al hacerlo la cuerda se desprendío y ambas villanas volaron por los aires, a su vez, las motocicletas cayeron en la calle y se apagaron de golpe.

-¡Ahora!-gritó el Lordbug de esa línea de tiempo a su contraparte, ambos prepararon sus yo-yo’s y los arrojaron con fuerza contra las luces de la motocicleta rompiéndolas de un solo golpe, en ese momento los akumas salieron de las luces y volaron lejos de allí.

-No habrá más problemas para ti, Akuma-dijeron ambos Lordbugs al unísono mientras abrían sus yo-yo’s listos para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzaron su yo-yo para atrapar a los akumas y atrajeron sus yo-yo’s hacia sí mismos-¡te atrapé!-oprimieron el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomaron sus respectivos objetos y los arrojaron con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La caja de madera y la cuerda se desvanecieron convertiendose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, incluso Timetwister regresó a su línea de tiempo original, repararon el reloj destruido en las vías de metro abandonadas y las personas que habían desaparecido luego de ser absorbidas reaparecieron mágicamente.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron ambos Lordbugs chocando puños, las mariquitas rodearon a uno de ellos y éste desapareció de la vista del Lordbug original. El héroe de cabellos lilas bajó a la estación de metro abandonada, tomó el reloj, salió de la estación y fue a devolvérselo a Caulifla quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad y llevó una mano a su cabeza para aliviar el dolor-creo que esto te pertenece-

-Oh ¡muchas gracias!-dijo Caulifla tomando el reloj de la mano del héroe-pero… ¿cómo hiciste para repararlo? Nunca debí pedirle a alguien más que lo cuidara por mí-se incorporó lentamente quedando de pie frente a Lordbug-¡era mi responsabilidad hacerlo! fue mi culpa-añadió cabizbaja.

-No debes tomar las responsabilidades a la ligera, con eso me refiero a que…

-Sí, lo entiendo. Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez ¡gracias por todo, Lordbug!

La chica de cabellos alborotados subió en su motocicleta y se alejó de allí para volver al restaurante donde estaban su padre y su hermano mayor. Lordbug la vió alejarse, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y desvió la mirada encontrándose con Chat Noir acercándose a él.

-Aw, que pena. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a tener a dos encantadores Lordbugs cerca de mí-comentó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero seductoramente.

-Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a no tener ningún Lordbug cerca-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas empujándolo con un dedo contra su pecho, su aro comenzó a sonar indicando que le quedaban cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad, sacó su yo-yo y se preparó para transportarse-¡debo irme antes de que vuelva a la normalidad!-

-Ouh…-suspiró el héroe felino decepcionado pero luego recuperó su actitud de siempre-él algún día se enamorará de mí... solo es cuestión de paciencia-

-Han escapado de mi otra vez, Lordbug y Chat Noir-exclamó Dark Butterfly con ira desde su escondite apretando sus puños con fuerza-pero algún día, no importa el lugar o la fecha ¡los voy a derrotar y me quedaré con sus miraculous! ¡nadie será capaz de detenerme!-

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san, las cámaras se apagaron y algunas personas fueron quitar los escombros que habían caído a la calle, por suerte no eran muy pesados ya que la mayoría estaban hechos con goma espuma, telgopor y alambres para que fuera más fácil de destruir y rearmar-tendremos un pequeño descanso y luego volveremos a grabar-

Todos los actores se reunieron en pequeños grupos para conversar, Trunks se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y se acercó al chico que había interpretado al Lordbug de otra línea de tiempo, necesitaba saber que no hacía un mal trabajo y que para ser su primera vez trabajando ahí, lo había hecho bien, caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo parado a unos centímetros del chico, quien estaba conversando de espaldas con otros actores del reparto, acercó su mano para tocar su hombro pero la retiró dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Pensó en Tikki y en que consejo le daría ella, finalmente encontró la opción que la kwami le hubiera dado si fuera real, acercó su mano al chico que seguía hablando animadamente con los otros dos actores del reparto y tocó su hombro, éste dejó de hablar y se volteó para ver a Trunks. 

-¡Oye!-dijo Trunks intentando no sonar nervioso ante el actor-s-solo quería decirte que… ¡hiciste un buen trabajo esta tarde! Y no estuvo nada mal para ser tu primera vez trabajando aquí-

-Oh ¿en serio? pues, muchas gracias-respondió aquel chico, acto seguido se quitó la peluca lila que tenía puesta en la cabeza dejando al descubierto una cabellera color negro, se quitó los lentes de contacto azules y los guardó en un pequeño estuche-por cierto, mi nombre es Jack Wald-

Extendió su mano hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas y éste sin dudarlo estrechó su mano con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Soy Trunks Briefs-se presentó-y no lo digo porque mi personaje se llama así, ese también es mi nombre en la vida real-ambos actores se rieron por lo que el menor había dicho-y, dime Jack ¿tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo? Van a ofrecer una fiesta y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí-

-Me encantaría pero… solo fui contratado para trabajar por este día y mañana volveré a mi país, lo siento mucho-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros un poco triste por tener que irse una vez que terminaran todos de trabajar.

-Entiendo, bien, entonces… te enviaré fotos de la fiesta cuando pueda.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Jack entusiasmado-me aseguraré de dejarte mi teléfono en tu remolque para poder mantenernos en contacto-

Cuando el descanso terminó, Trunks se quedó asomado al costado de la entrada del falso laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula esperando a que Toriyama-san diera la órden de comenzar a grabar. Apenas el robot dio la orden, las cámaras se encendieron y retomaron la grabación por donde se habían quedado. Trunks regresó a la Corporación Capsula, aterrizó en el jardín deshaciendo su transformación de Lordbug, por suerte, a esa hora sus vecinos ya habían entrado a sus casas por lo que nadie sabía que había pasado, entró en el edificio amarillo con forma de domo, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de su madre y se quedó allí sentado en su silla terminando de leer el manga shōjo que había dejado pendiente, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y unos pasos se acercaron al laboratorio. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada encontrándose con su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso al laboratorio.

-¡Hola, mamá!-la saludó Trunks dejando de lado el manga y se acercó para abrazar a su madre-¿qué me cuentas? ¿todo estuvo bien en el almuerzo?-

-Sí, todo salió bien, logré firmar un acuerdo con nuestros nuevos socios-respondió Bulma-aunque, casi me preocupo por una llamada que recibí-

-¿Qué? Oh ¡cierto! Krillin-san-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas recordando lo que había pasado y llevó una mano a su nuca avergonzado-siento mucho que lo haya hecho esperar tanto-

-Te entiendo, pero la próxima vez que vayas a esperar a alguien hazlo aquí y no en tu habitación leyendo mangas-le sugirió la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Por supuesto, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que salgas.

-Perfecto, porque solo tengo un único hijo y confío en que él hará bien las cosas-dijo Bulma, Trunks sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su madre, la mujer de cabellos celestes se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción pero aún así correspondió el abrazo de su hijo.

* * *

Con el sol casi a punto de ocultarse para darle paso a la noche, todos volvieron al set a recoger sus cosas para volver a sus casas y prepararse para la fiesta que se organizaría esa noche, cuando terminaron de arreglarse para la fiesta, todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo. Toriyama-san había decidido que la fiesta se haría en las afueras del set donde grababan la serie y el robot había acordado con sus supervisores que la fiesta sería de máscaras para que fuera más entretenido y así nadie sabría quién era quién. El exterior del set había sido decorado con luces amarillas que se prendían y apagaban automáticamente, unos faroles de papel de color blanco habían sido distribuidos en los toldos de los remolques donde los actores se preparaban para salir a escena o donde a veces descansaban, por último había una pequeña barra de bebidas, algunos bocadillos y una estación de D.J que seleccionaba la música desde la computadora. Los actores que habían llegado temprano a la fiesta se reunieron en grupos de cuatro o cinco personas para conversar, beber algo o simplemente reírse de las cosas que sucedían durante las grabaciones, algunos solo se acercaban a hablar con Caulifla y a felicitarla por su trabajo ese día interpretando a la villana Timetwister y la chica de cabellos alborotados les agradecía o simplemente sonreía y hacía una pequeña reverencia frente a ellos, incluso Bulma se acercó a abrazarla y felicitarla por su interpretación.

Gohan y Trunks habían llegado unos minutos tarde a la fiesta por lo que tuvieron que ir a sus remolques evitando ser vistos por los demás actores que estaban divirtiéndose en la fiesta y buscar una máscara para cubrir sus rostros. Una vez dentro de sus remolques, ambos actores comenzaron a revolver sus cosas y a revisar bajo las almohadas del sofá buscando algo con que cubrir sus rostros pero no encontraban nada por lo que tuvieron que improvisar. Abrieron sus armarios donde tenían la ropa que usaban cuando debían salir a actuar viendo los antifaces de Lordbug y Chat Noir sobre la repisa donde estaban las toallas de baño, rápidamente tomaron los antifaces y salieron de sus remolques con los antifaces puestos pero apenas salieron, se chocaron accidentalmente uno con el otro.

-Oh… y-yo, l-lo siento. No te vi, estaba distraído-se disculparon ambos actores enmascarados al mismo tiempo y torpemente sin mirarse el uno al otro, Gohan se fue caminando por el lado derecho y Trunks se fue por el lado izquierdo bufando por lo bajo ¿acaso ese sujeto nunca se fijaba por donde caminaba que se llevaba a todos por delante?

Goten se dirigió a la barra para buscar algo de beber y apenas dio la vuelta con su vaso de vidrio en la mano y fue caminando a una de las mesas para disfrutar su bebida tranquilo y seguir bailando después, una chica pasó caminando y sin darse cuenta, su hombro chocó con el del adolescente de cabellos oscuros dejando caer su bebida y el hielo que ésta tenía por todo el suelo de concreto.

-Oh, dios mio. Lo siento, lo siento mucho-se disculpó aquella chica que llevaba una máscara de encaje blanco crema con algunas perlas distribuidas alrededor de los hoyos donde se podían apreciar sus ojos azules y una capa de tela blanca que escondía algunos mechones de su cabello celeste-yo…-se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger el hielo y vidrio roto desparramado por el suelo-yo no quería que esto pasara, de verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes, sé que no quisite hacerlo de forma intenciónal, fue un accidente. Los accidentes siempre pasan ¿sabes?-dijo Goten tranquilizando a la chica, se arrodilló junto a ella para ayudarla a juntar los restos de hielo y fragmentos de vidrio del vaso roto pero mientras hacían esto, el chico de cabellos oscuros sintió algo rozar su dedo-¡auch!-vio su mano notando que tenía un profundo corte en su mano y sangraba.

-¡No puede ser! ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó la chica preocupada, tomó la mano de Goten y comenzó a examinarla, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y al desviar su mirada hacia la chica que estaba ocupada examinando su mano, pudo ver que la capucha de su capa se había caído dejando expuesto su cabello.

-¿B-Bra?-dijo Goten sorprendido.

-¿G-Goten?-dijo Bra igual de sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de saber que fue con él con quien se había chocado y no un chico cualquiera.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron fijamente y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ninguno de ellos supo como explicarlo pero sintieron que por un instante el mundo se detenía, todo se volvía color rosa, burbujas de jabón invadían el ambiente y solo estaban ellos dos, pero ese instante duro por solo unos segundos, la voz del D.J comenzó a sonar por los parlantes trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Atención todos! Llegó el momento más importante de la noche, es la hora del baile lento. Por favor busquen un compañero o compañera e invítenlo a bailar a la pista-anunció el D.J desde el micrófono de su estación, Goten y Bra sacudieron la cabeza y parpadearon para salir del trance, cuando lograron salir del trance, ambos adolescentes se vieron otra vez el uno al otro.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó… me distraje por un segundo-se disculpó Goten-por cierto ¿alguien te dijo que tus ojos brillan bajo la luz de los faroles?-

-Aw ¡cállate, Goten!-exclamó la chica de cabellos celestes empujando levemente a su compañero de trabajo mientras se reía suavemente.

-Y… um ¿quieres ir a bailar conmigo?

-¡Sí! pero primero, voy a curarte esa mano-respondió Bra, ayudó al adolescente de cabellos oscuros a levantarse del suelo y ambos comenzaron a caminar a su remolque para tratar la herida.

Trunks caminó lentamente hacia la fiesta mientras jugaba con las mangas de su chaqueta negra con nerviosismo, sus pies lo llevaron sin que él lo hubiera pensado siquiera hacia la pista de baile. Al llegar vió que la hora del baile lento ya había comenzado y todos ya habían encontrado a su compañero o compañera para bailar, incluso su madre estaba bailando con Yamcha, algo que se le hizo extraño y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sin embargo, había alguien que (al igual que él) no tenía compañero de baile y era Videl, eso sin dudas era más extraño que ver a su madre bailando con Yamcha ¿qué Videl no debía estar en la pista con Gohan?

Por otro lado, Videl se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la pista de baile con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras que con la mano que tenía libre movia los hielos de su vaso de trago largo de un lado a otro, en eso, una sombra se puso sobre la mesa tapando la luz y al elevar su vista se encontró con Sharpner parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sharpner?-preguntó Videl viendo al chico de cabellos rubios con los brazos cruzados y su espalda reclinada en la silla de madera.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo, Videl?-preguntó Sharpner queriendo ser amable con la chica de cabellos oscuros y sacarla a bailar esa noche.

-¿Qué? ¡no! por supuesto que no ¿y si Gohan nos ve?-respondió la chica buscando a su prometido con la mirada pero no logró verlo en ninguna parte.

-Él no nos va a ver, tranquila. Ahora ¿qué dices? ¿quieres bailar conmigo si o no? te estoy dando una última oportunidad-dijo Sharpner acercando su mano hacia Videl, ella miró la mano del chico de cabellos rubios, desvió la mirada hacia un rincón esperando a que Gohan apareciera y fuera él quien la invitara a bailar pero el momento nunca llegó, suspiro viendo que no tenía otra opción, tomó la mano de Sharpner y éste la llevó con él a la pista de baile.

Trunks se quedó de pie frente a la pista de baile un minuto más, observó a todas aquellas parejas bailando bajo la luz de las estrellas y las luces que decoraban los remolques y el exterior del set y comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por no tener a alguien con quien compartir ese momento tan mágico. Bajo la cabeza decepcionado, metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dio la vuelta para ir a su remolque y encerrarse allí hasta que la hora del baile lento terminara. Pero al querer retroceder para dar la vuelta y volver a su remolque, se topó con alguien detrás de él.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo?-preguntó la persona detrás de él sobresaltándolo, Trunks desvió la mirada lentamente topándose con un joven que usaba una máscara de color negro y le ofreció su mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile. Al instante, el adolescente de cabellos lilas sintió un sonrojo aparecer en su rostro y su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, cerró los ojos, apretó sus temblorosas manos en puños y cuando se calmó volvió a ver a aquel jovem misterioso. 

-S-Sí, si quiero bailar contigo-respondió Trunks viendo fijamente al joven, éste no respondió, solo tomó su mano y lo llevó con él a la pista de baile, ambos caminaron pasando por entre la multitud que los observaba con curiosidad, a excepción de Videl quien seguía bailando con Sharpner totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquel joven misterioso le sonrió a Trunks, colocó sus manos en su cintura, el adolescente colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y ambos comenzaron a bailar un poco temerosos, ya que era la primera vez que hacían eso y eran algo inexpertos en el tema.

Goten y Bra llegaron corriendo a la pista de baile, la chica de cabellos celestes ya había terminado de vendar la mano del adolescente de cabellos oscuros pero apenas pusieron un pie y se detuvieron frente a la pista, ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver a Gohan bailando con Trunks quien usaba la máscara que habitualmente usaba cuando interpretaba a Lordbug, Goten estaba a punto de decir algo pero Bra le tapó la boca para evitar que Trunks descubriera al joven de cabellos oscuros y ambos caminaron directo a la pista de baile. Por otro lado, Trunks seguía bailando con aquel misterioso joven sin apartar sus manos de sus hombros, éste se dio cuenta de lo inexperto que era y decidió ayudarlo, llevó una de sus manos aferrándola con la suya propia, su mano libre la dejo sobre su hombro, llevó una mano propia a la esbelta cintura del menor y la rodeó con firmeza. El adolescente de cabellos lilas se sonrojó ligeramente ante el tacto, elevó su mirada hacia el joven misterioso pero éste solo le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza, entonces Trunks inclinó su cabeza apoyándola contra el pecho del joven misterioso, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía a la vez que bailaba con él.

Estaban tan sumidos en su propio mundo, que ninguno de los dos se percató de que Videl había desviado lentamente la mirada para saber que estaba pasando y porque todo el mundo había dejado de bailar y finalmente supo la razón: Trunks estaba bailando con Gohan, su Gohan, su prometido, el hombre con quien iba a casarse en unos meses y lo estaba abrazando ¡y lo peor era que él estaba correspondiendo su abrazo! Se separó bruscamente de Sharpner y por un segundo tuvo la idea de ir a encarar a Trunks y apartarlo de su prometido pero sintió una mano aferrarse a su muñeca impidiendo que fuera hacia ellos.

-No lo hagas, déjalos en paz-dijo Sharpner sin soltar la muñeca de su amante-que disfruten su momento, despues de todo, Trunks no tiene idea de quien está bajo esa máscara-

Videl vió a su amante con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba bailando con Trunks totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras correspondía el abrazo del menor. Sus labios temblaron conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, Gohan jamás se había comportado de esa manera con ella, quizás no estaba tan equivocada despues de todo, a su prometido le gustaba otra persona y era nada menos que su peor compañero de trabajo y rival, bajó la cabeza, suspiró derrotada y siguió bailando con Sharpner por lo que quedaba de la noche.


	10. Miss Invisible & Nega-bug

Un nuevo día comenzó en el estudio, todos habían llegado temprano a trabajar esa mañana y Toriyama-san estaba feliz por eso, ya que, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a trabajar en la serie, los actores y equipo de producción se habían tomado la molestia de venir temprano al estudio. La mayoría de los actores de la serie habían ido directamente a sus remolques a prepararse para la grabación del episodio de ese día, Trunks era uno de los actores que estaba en su remolque, la única diferencia era que él estaba muy sumido en sus recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta cuando bailó con ese joven misterioso de máscara negra. En su mente solo se reproducían aquellas imágenes, la música que se reproducía en la estación de D.J, el momento en que abrazó a ese joven misterioso y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, se había sentido tan bien y quería que eso volviera a repetirse pronto; sin embargo, tuvo que volver a la realidad al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Trunks! ¿qué diablos estás haciendo ahí adentro? ¿ya estás listo? ¡apresúrate que tenemos que grabar el episodio! ¡deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo!-le dijo Toriyama-san desde el otro lado de la puerta de su remolque.

-¿E-eh? Si, sí ¡s-saldré enseguida! ¡no se preocupe, Toriyama-san!-respondió Trunks parpadeando un par de veces frente al espejo para salir de su trance, escuchó al robot alejarse de allí, suspiró aliviado por no haber sido descubierto pero enseguida reaccionó, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a revisar su armario buscando el vestuario que iba a usar para ese día.

Videl estaba sentada frente al espejo de su remolque peinando su oscuro cabello que ahora estaba suelto y caía como una ondulada cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda sin abandonar la furia que sentía por lo que había visto la noche anterior. No podía creer que Gohan hubiera invitado a Trunks a bailar con él antes que ella, ella quien supuestamente era el amor de su vida, a quien le había propuesto matrimonio y que ahora era su prometida, elevó su mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo, apretó el cepillo con fuerza y sin pensarlo siquiera lo arrojó contra el cristal del espejo abriendo una pequeña grieta en éste. 

Por otro lado, dentro del set, los encargados de preparar la escenografía estaban organizando y acomodando los muebles y utilería en la escenografía de la mansión Satan, más que nada en la habitación de Videl que era el lugar donde daría comienzo el episodio. Gohan miraba a todos ocupados en su trabajo y organizando la escenografía pero no podía ver a su prometida por ninguna parte ¿dónde podía estar? No faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a grabar y ella aún no se había presentado. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, Goten, quien justo pasaba caminando por allí con una botella de jugo en la mano, se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro impidiendo que se vaya.

-Goten, espera ¿sabes dónde puede estar Videl?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su hermano pequeño con preocupación, Goten solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, cerró la botella de jugo, tragó lo que estaba bebiendo y finalmente habló. 

-No tengo idea, no la he visto desde hace un largo rato-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde puede estar Videl?! No podemos comenzar a grabar sin ella-exclamó Toriyama-san llamando la atención de todas las personas presentes en el estudio, en eso la puerta de entrada al set se abrió y Videl entro con una expresión seria en el rostro-¡al fin apareces! ¿se puede saber dónde rayos estabas?-

La chica de cabellos oscuros no respondió, solo siguió caminando a las escaleras que conducían a la escenografía de la mansión Satan pero en eso, alguien tomó su muñeca impidiendo que subiera, desvió la mirada y se encontró con Gohan detrás de ella sonriéndole entre una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

-Videl, que bueno que hayas decidido venir-dijo Gohan atrayendo a la chica hacia él en un abrazo, ella le correspondió con indiferencia-creí que te negarías a grabar y Toriyama-san tendría que suspender la grabación para mañana-

-Sí, sí. Cómo sea, no me importa lo que hayas pensado o lo que Toriyama-san diga, _Gohan_-respondió Videl haciendo énfasis en su nombre, puso una mano en el pecho del joven de cabellos oscuros y lo apartó de ella-ahora ¿quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de abrazarme? hoy vine aquí a trabajar no a mostrarme cariñosa contigo-

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, la chica de cabellos oscuros subió las escaleras que llevaban a la escenografía, caminó hacia el amplio armario de aquella falsa habitación y se posicionó con las manos colocadas a cada lado de su cadera.

-¿De acuerdo? ¡comencemos a grabar ahora mismo!-dijo Toriyama-san, todos rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones y esperaron a que el robot diera la orden de comenzar a rodar el episodio_-“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ episodio nueve toma uno ¡acción!-

Era una mañana normal en la ciudad de Tokio, dentro de la lujosa habitación esmeralda en el tercer piso de la mansión Satan, Videl (vestida nada más que con una lujosa bata de baño) estaba de pie frente a su amplio armario repleto de ropa elegante, costosa o de diversas marcas famosas viendo que conjunto podía llevar hoy a la escuela. Al ser la hija del gobernador de Tokio, tenía una reputación que cuidar y no podía ir a la escuela llevando la misma ropa que había usado ayer, cuidar de su apariencia y su imagen era algo muy importante para la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Esto no lo voy a usar, es espantoso! qué horror, no tengo ningún conjunto decente para ponerme-dijo Videl mientras sacaba la ropa de su armario y la arrojaba por distintos rincones de aquella lujosa habitación-esto tiene demasiados tonos celestes, estos zapatos son dos tallas más grande y estas botas no son lo suficientemente caras-exclamó tomando un par de botas de color amarillo con puntas naranjas, vio un par de zapatos chatos de terciopelo color negro-¡y ese par estaba de moda el año pasado! ¡cómo los detesto!-en eso escuchó la puerta del balcón de su habitación, salió de su armario y miró a ambos lados buscando a la persona que se había atrevido a irrumpir en su habitación pero no había nadie-¿hay alguien por aquí?-escucho una risa resonar por la habitación, tomó el par de zapatos de terciopelo negro y se acercó temerosa al baño, ya que la risa provenía de allí pero al asomar su cabeza por la puerta del lujoso baño no vio a nadie. De pronto, uno de sus pomos de crema flotó en el aire y fue arrojado contra la chica de cabellos oscuros quien retrocedió asustada pero una de las sillas de la habitación cayó al suelo haciendo que tropezara y quedara de espaldas, las lujosas almohadas de la cama cayeron de ésta desparramándose por el suelo y los zapatos que la chica tenía en sus manos fueron arrebatados-no ¡esperen!-salió corriendo de su habitación hacia el balcón pero ya era tarde, los zapatos fueron arrojados por el aire hasta perderse de vista-¡regresen, zapatos! No era cierto lo que dije ¡los quiero mucho!-

Dos días después de ese incidente, Videl estaba en el laboratorio de ciencias de la preparatoria Orange Star intentando terminar el examen que tenían asignado ese día pero no le era posible permanecer concentrada, pues tenía profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos que intentó disimular con maquillaje, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos e hinchados, su cabello oscuro estaba completamente despeinado y las coletas que lo recogían estaban mal posicionadas. Trunks dejó de hacer su examen y desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentada Videl notando que algo no estaba bien y desvió la mirada otra vez hacia su amigo, Goten.

-¿Has visto el estado de Videl últimamente?-le preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo, ambos desviaron otra vez la mirada hacia Videl quien estaba quedándose dormida a mitad del examen de ciencias.

-Sí, luce completamente cansada-respondió Goten sin poder creer el estado en el que la chica se encontraba

-Probablemente está así porque extraña a su mejor amiga-dijo Trunks queriendo añadir una teoría a la conversación con su amigo sobre porque Videl lucía tan demacrada y con ojeras.

-Es cierto que Erasa no ha venido a clases desde hace dos semanas, algo muy extraño está pasando aquí-dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros con sospecha, en ese momento, la profesora pasó y le pidió a ambos chicos que guardaran silencio, Trunks y Goten asintieron mientras sonreían nerviosamente. Videl se había quedado dormida con la cabeza reclinada en una mano mientras la otra sostenía su bolígrafo hasta que alguien se coló detrás de ella, tomó sus coletas y las jalo con fuerza despertando a la chica, quien gritó y llamó la atención de la profesora.

-¿Ocurre algo, Satan-chan?-preguntó la mujer llamando la atención de Videl quien buscaba a la persona que jaló de sus coletas.

-¡Alguien acaba de jalar de mis coletas!-respondió la chica molesta, la profesora la vió seriamente y desvió la mirada hacia Fasha que estaba sentada detrás de ella.

-N-no fui yo, sensei ¡lo juro!-respondió la chica demostrando su inocencia a la profesora, Trunks permaneció sentado en su escritorio viendo lo que estaba pasando.

-No ¡no fue ella! fue una… una criatura invisible y era algo como… uh ¡como un fantasma o un unicornio! pero sin el cuerno-intentó explicar Videl pero ni ella encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que la atacó, sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por la patética explicación de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Silencio en la clase y vuelvan a sus exámenes!-exclamó la profesora molesta, en eso, la “criatura invisible” como la mencionó Videl tomó la mochila de la chica de cabellos oscuros pero ésta lo notó e intentó evitar que se la llevara.

-¿Lo ve, sensei? ¡está pasando de nuevo!-dijo Videl mientras intentaba quitarle la mochila a la criatura invisible pero no lo logró y ésta comenzó a golpearla con mochila.

-Videl ¡ya basta y vuelve a tu asiento!-ordenó la profesora de ciencias ya cansada de las tonterías de la adolescente.

-¡No puedo, mi mochila está atacándome!

Sin perder un segundo, la chica de cabellos oscuros se alejó corriendo de allí hacia un rincón del laboratorio para evitar se atacada por la criatura invisible pero ésta tomó los lápices de los estudiantes que estaban sentados del lado izquierdo y comenzó a arrojarlos contra Videl quien volvió a correr para alejarse de aquella criatura que no dejaba de atacarla, Gohan y Trunks rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba molestando a la chica pero no estaban seguros si era en quien estaban pensando hasta averiguar que había ocurrido en primer lugar; sin embargo, algo les decía que Dark Butterfly estaba detrás de todo ese asunto. 

-¡Satan-chan, está prohibido correr en el salón de clases! ¡vuelva a su asiento y termine su examen!-exclamó la profesora enfadada, Videl solo obedeció cabizbaja y estaba a punto de volver a su asiento pero otra vez la criatura invisible se coló detrás de ella y jaló del cuello de su camiseta de mangas largas azul y amarilla e hizo que se chocara contra el escritorio de la profesora, la chica se incorporó e intentó espantar a lo que sea que la estuviera molestando pero era inútil-¡ya basta! ¡compórtese como es debido, Satan-chan!-

Videl empezó a caminar para atrás hasta chocar con la puerta del laboratorio, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de allí. La criatura invisible salió detrás de ella no sin antes mover las hojas de Bra y Gohan haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Trunks vió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, bajo la mirada hacia su mochila, abrió el bolsillo trasero para ver a Tikki escondida en él.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-le susurró el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami, Tikki asintió a su portador.

-¡Sensei! ¿puedo ir al baño, por favor?-preguntó Gohan levantando la mano, la profesora solo asintió-¡muchas gracias!-tomó rápidamente su mochila y salió del laboratorio, Trunks rápidamente cerró el bolsillo trasero de su mochila y desvió su mirada a la profesora.

-¡Y-yo también tengo que ir! Si me lo permite, sensei.

Trunks fue corriendo al baño, entró rápidamente procurando cerrar la puerta tras él y cuando desvió la mirada pudo ver que tanto las paredes como los espejos de los lavamanos y las cabinas del baño estaban grafiteadas con dibujos y cosas ofensivas hacia Videl.

-Wow, parece que alguien está muy molesto con Videl-comentó Tikki al ver los graffitis hechos en el baño de chicos.

-Hay muchas personas que tienen una razón para estar molestos con ella…-dijo Trunks queriendo dar un punto en contra a lo que dijo su kwami, en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar avisando que tenía un mensaje al igual que todos los teléfonos de los estudiantes de primer año incluidos Gohan y la profesora de ciencias.

-Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo hoy…-dijo Gohan escondido en una de las cabinas del baño de chicas mientras pasaba las imágenes que había recibido de todos los ataques que habían sido atentados contra Videl durante dos días seguidos, Trunks estaba haciendo lo mismo que Gohan pero en el baño de chicos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijeron ambos adolescentes al unísono con determinación, ambos se transformaron en Lordbug y Chat Noir, salieron de la preparatoria Orange Star sin ser vistos por los demás estudiantes y se dirigieron a la mansión Satan para obtener más información respecto a la persona que estaba intimidando a Videl.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Satan, los reporteros de todos los estudios de televisión en Japón estaban estacionados frente a la entrada de la enorme y lujosa casa haciéndole una entrevista en vivo a Mr. Satan, el padre de Videl, quien estaba indignado de saber que alguien estaba atacando a su “pequeño ángel” como le decía él a su hija y también estaba dañando su reputación como luchador de artes marciales y gobernador de la ciudad, la policía había llegado minutos despues para custodiar la entrada y los alrededores de la mansión.

-Aquel que quiere manchar la reputación de mi querida hija ¡esta manchando la reputación del gobernador de Tokio!-exclamó el hombre de cabellos oscuros completamente indignado y furioso por lo que estaba pasando-¡y yo soy el gobernador de Tokio! ¡si alguien ataca a mi Videl, está atacando a Japón!-

En eso Lordbug y Chat Noir aterrizaron detrás de Mr. Satan, éste desvió la mirada y se alegró de ver que ambos héroes habían llegado a su casa no solo para proteger a su hija, sino también para averiguar quién era la persona que estaba detrás del ataque, además de Dark Butterfly.

-¡No se preocupe, Mr. Satan! encontraremos a la persona detrás de todo esto, lo prometo-dijo Chat Noir parado junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas con las manos en su cadera. Sin perder más tiempo, Mr. Satan los hizo pasar a la mansión, subieron al tercer piso y entraron en la habitación de Videl, ambos héroes se quedaron reclinados contra la pared de la lujosa habitación mientras el hombre de cabellos oscuros buscaba a su hija que podría estar escondida en alguna parte.

-Videl, mi angelito. Tengo a dos invitados aquí que quieren hablar contigo-le dijo Mr. Satan en un tono amable, la chica de cabellos oscuros asomó su mirada por el lujoso sofá donde estaba escondida y al hacerlo vio a su héroe de cabellos lilas e ídolo favorito.

-¡LORDBUG!-exclamó la chica entusiasmada, se acercó corriendo al héroe de cabellos lilas y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas-¡sabía que ibas a venir a visitarme desde que nos hicimos buenos amigos tú y yo!-

-Ugh ¡me estás asfixiando!-exclamó Lordbug mientras luchaba por alejar a su fan número uno de él, desvió la mirada hacia Mr. Satan-¿podría por favor mostrarnos como comenzó todo?-

El hombre de cabellos oscuros asintió y llevó a ambos héroes hacia el amplio armario de su hija, Chat Noir abrió el armario y vió que todas la ropa y pertenencias de la chica de cabellos oscuros habían desaparecido, Videl mientras tanto intentaba tomarle fotos a Lordbug quien solo llevó una mano a su frente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa pero es la única evidencia que tenemos ¡contacte a todas las mejores marcas de ropa para que volvieran a re abastecer el armario de mi hija!-dijo Mr. Satan, Lordbug se asomó al armario para ver que tanto las perchas como las cajas estaban vacías, y comenzó a analizarlas detenidamente, al menos eso era lo que intentaba si Videl no estuviera encima de él intentando tomarle fotos a cada segundo para postearlas en sus redes sociales-¡¿se imaginan a mi pequeña Videl usando ropa de segunda mano?! ¡eso sería vergonzoso!-

Lordbug se alejó del armario, tomó el control remoto de la televisión en la mesa donde estaba instalado el equipo de sonido, encendió la tele y fue a la aplicación de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, al instante las cámaras mostraron todos las habitaciones de la casa, incluida la entrada y el amplio jardín, observó todo por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás individuales observando lo que grababan las cámaras.

-¿Tuviste algún conflicto con alguien la semana pasada?-preguntó Lordbug viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Pff… ¡Imposible! ¡yo jamás tengo conflictos con nadie! Eso es absurdo ¡todo el mundo me quiere!-respondió Videl con un tono presumido y arrogante. Lordbug vio una hoja de papel en el suelo, se arrodillo para tomarla y al voltearla pudo ver que era una foto recientemente revelada de Videl junto a su mejor amiga Erasa, se la habían sacado en la entrada de la preparatoria Orange Star antes de comenzar las clases y pudo ver que la chica rubia llevaba una playera amarilla con la palabra “FIGHT!” escrita en rojo y un extraño, llamativo pero colorido collar alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes conflictos con nadie?-dijo Lordbug y volteó la fotografía mostrándosela a la chica de cabellos oscuros-¿ni siquiera con tus amigas más cercanas?-

-¡Ah! ¿te refieres a Erasa?-dijo Videl tomando la foto para verla por unos segundos y botarla de nuevo al suelo como si fuera un pañuelo usado-eso no es posible ¡ella me admira! ¡soy su ídola!-

Lordbug suspiró frustrado, intentar hablar con Videl era como estar hablando con una pared, así que dio la vuelta y se acercó a Mr. Satan quien se mostraba preocupado y nervioso a la vez.

-Asegúrese de que Videl se quede en su habitación, mantenga las puertas y ventanas cerradas-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas-este atacante puede ser invisible pero tenemos suerte de que no atraviesa las paredes-

-¡Estoy segura de que gracias a ti, mi vida volverá a ser como antes!-exclamó Videl volviendo a abrazar a su héroe e ídolo favorito con fuerza, Lordbug empujó a la chica lejos de él, se sacudió el traje murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, tomó a Chat Noir de la muñeca, salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar a la escalera de la mansión sin que el héroe de cabellos lilas borrara su expresión molesta de su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿por qué estás tan molesto?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero con preocupación.

-Creo que esa chica no nos quiere decir la verdad-respondió Lordbug mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso de la mansión-nos está escondiendo algo-

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la mansión, el héroe de cabellos lilas alcanzó a ver a una de las sirvientas salir de una de las múltiples habitaciones que había allí. La mujer desvió la mirada hacia ambos héroes un poco confundida, Chat Noir parpadeó también confundido y desvió la mirada a su compañero quien solo sonrío, ya habían encontrado a una testigo que quizás podría decirles lo que pasó en realidad. Tras dejar las sabanas que la sirvienta había quitado de la cama de la habitación a la lavandería, ambos héroes y aquella mujer se dirigieron a la espaciosa sala de estar de la mansión para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.

-Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, puedes contárnoslo, no saldrá de este cuarto-dijo Lordbug viendo a la sirvienta sentado junto a su compañero felino en el sofá largo mientras que ella estaba sentada en un sofá individual con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella tragó saliva con un poco de nervios pero elevó su mirada para ver a los héroes y finalmente habló.

-Videl-sama sí tuvo un conflicto con alguien hace una semana…-respondió la sirvienta apretando el delantal de su uniforme y sin más desviaciones comenzó a narrar lo que había sucedido-verá, a Videl-sama y a su mejor amiga, Erasa-chan, les gusta hacer Cosplay y jugar a que son Lordbug y Chat Noir. La semana pasada me tocó a mí jugar e interpretar a la villana “Misu-Hana”-

_*Flashback*_

_La sirvienta corría por los pasillos de la mansión mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para evitar que “Lordbug” y “Chat Noir” la encontraran, seguía usando su característico uniforme pero en su rostro tenía adherida una nariz muy puntiaguda y se había colocado un antifaz de tela beige para dormir sobre los ojos con unos pequeños hoyos para poder ver. Se escondió en una esquina de la pared que conectaba con las escaleras creyendo que “Lordbug” y “Chat Noir” no la encontrarían pero para su mala suerte, escuchó unos pasos y pudo ver a Videl y su amiga, Erasa haciendo cosplay de ambos héroes quienes bajaron las escaleras y fueron directo tras ella pero la sirvienta logró escapar a tiempo. _

_*Fin Flashback* _

-¿Misu-Hana? ¿quién es ella?-dijo Lordbug viendo a la sirvienta confundido.

-Eh… fue una idea de Videl-sama-respondió la mujer un poco avergonzada-Misu-Hana es una villana que quiere que todos en Tokio sean desfigurados con horrendas narices-

-Wow ¡eso es a lo que yo llamo ser original!-comentó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa burlona, el héroe solo suspiró con frustración mientras elevaba su vista al techo y desvió otra vez su mirada hacia la sirvienta.

-Por favor, prosiga con su relato-pidió el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo a la mujer desde su posición en el elegante sofá.

_*Flashback*_

_“Misu-Hana” terminó de bajar las escaleras y llegó a la planta baja de la mansión Satan, fue hacia la sala a esconderse detrás de uno de los enormes jarrones que había allí de decoración para seguir con el juego que Videl y Erasa estaban llevando a cabo. Mientras eso sucedía, el famoso actor de películas de acción Barry Khan se encontraba allí siendo entrevistado por Krillin para las noticias de Tokyo TV. _

_-Muchas gracias por dejarme hacerle esta entrevista de su próxima película Barry-sama-dijo Krillin sentado en el sofá individual de la sala con micrófono en mano viendo al actor de cabellos rubios-ahora, si nos disculpa ¿podría hablarnos de…?-_

_El hombre de baja estatura se vio obligado a interrumpir la entrevista pues escucho unos pasos bajar las escaleras y pudo ver a Lordbug y Chat Noir acercándose a la sala, apenas entraron a la sala, Videl dejó de lado su rol de Lordbug por un momento al ver al actor teniendo una entrevista exclusiva en la mansión donde ella vivía. _

_-¡Barry Khan!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros entusiasmada, el actor desvió la mirada al ver a la chica parada a unos metros de él pero no pudo reconocerla ya que pensó que era Lordbug debido al disfraz que usaba._

_-Hey, hola, Lordbug-saludó el actor a la chica disfrazada-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_-Oh, uh… ¡cuando supe que estarías aquí pensé que querrías saludarme! Así que vine a verte-respondió Videl acercándose a Barry, Erasa saludo tímidamente al actor desde su posición. _

_-Oh, que bien ¡un gusto volver a verte! Pero ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?_

_Videl se quedó muda sin saber que responder, llevó sus manos a sus coletas y desvió la mirada hacia Krillin y las cámaras que seguían grabando todo lo que pasaba en la sala de aquella lujosa mansión, se había olvidado por completo de pedir que le hicieran una peluca lila para esconder su verdadero cabello, afortunadamente sabía improvisar sus respuestas así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. _

_-Ah, eso… jejeje ¡mi color anterior era ácido!-dijo Videl quien saltó al sofá, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y acomodó su cabello con una mano golpeando sin querer el rostro del actor-este se ve mejor en mí ¿no lo creen?-desvió la mirada hacia Krillin-tengo algo de tiempo libre si quieres hacerme unas preguntas Krillin, así que comencemos ¡estoy seguro de que mueres por entrevistarme!-_

_-¡Espera! creí que habías venido a visitarme-exclamó Barry viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros enfadado. _

_-Sí bien, eso ya está hecho. Así que… ¿por dónde comenzamos? _

_*Fin Flashback*_

-¡¿Acaso ella tuvo el descaro de fingir ser yo en una entrevista para la televisión?!-dijo Lordbug sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿cuántas veces ha hecho eso?-

-Uh, bueno… para serte sincera, ella te considera su ídolo, lo admira, Lordbug-san-respondió la sirvienta.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Videl!-la llamó Erasa acercándose a su amiga quien estaba entretenida hablando con Krillin-¡ya encontré a Misu-Hana!-_

_-¿Videl?-dijo Barry viendo a la chica rubia sujetando a una de las sirvientas de la mansión por el brazo para evitar que se escapara, desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros y le quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro frente a las cámaras._

_-¡No eres Lordbug! ¡nos mentiste!-dijo Krillin molesto y apartando su libreta de la chica a quien estaba a punto de pedirle un autógrafo, ella observó al hombre de baja estatura boquiabierta y desvió la mirada hacia las cámaras. _

_-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡por supuesto que soy Lordbug!-exclamó Videl, desenfundó su espada de juguete detrás de su espalda y comenzó a hacer trucos con ella pero accidentalmente golpeó sin querer a la tigresa mascota de Barry con ella, despertándola y con sus filosos dientes mordió la espada de juguete rompiéndola a la mitad, uno de los fragmentos de plástico voló a su ojo y esto hizo a todos reír. La chica de cabellos oscuros arrojó la espada rota al suelo y salió corriendo a su habitación conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Erasa observó a su mejor amiga con preocupación y fue corriendo tras ella. _

_-Lo siento, Videl. Pero… ¿cómo esperabas que yo lo supiera?-dijo Erasa asomándose desde la enorme puerta de la lujosa habitación. _

_-¡Ese es el problema aquí!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros enfadada-tú, pequeña inservible ¡nunca sabes nada! ¡incluso ese tigre tiene más cerebro que tú!-se desabrochó la funda de la espada de juguete y se la arrojo en la cara a la pobre chica rubia-¡ya lárgate de aquí! no quiero volver a verte nunca más-_

_Erasa solo obedeció, retrocedió cabizbaja y cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de ella haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. _

_*Fin Flashback*_

-A-Algunas veces Videl-sama tiene discusiones con su mejor amiga, incluso me atrevería a decirles que desde mi punto de vista ya se volvió algo habitual-ni la sirvienta ni los héroes se dieron cuenta de que Videl los estaba espiando desde la televisión instalada en su amplia, lujosa y espaciosa habitación desde la aplicación de las cámaras de seguridad que Lordbug dejó encendida, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su cadera y con la otra sostenía el control remoto-pero esta vez, fue diferente. Al dia siguiente, Erasa-chan volvió a la mansión e intentó hacer las paces con Videl-sama…-

_*Flashback*_

_Erasa llegó a la mansión Satan y fue recibida por la misma sirvienta con la que jugaron ella y Videl el día anterior. Ésta y la chica de cabellos rubios subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación Esmeralda, la habitación donde dormía Videl, la chica de cabellos rubios tocó la puerta pero su amiga se negó a abrirle así que la sirvienta abrió la puerta en su lugar y le informó que Erasa estaba allí para hablar con ella pero Videl ni se inmutó en verla siquiera. _

_-¿Erasa?-dijo Videl cruzada de brazos frente a la ventana con vista panorámica de la ciudad dándole la espalda a su ex mejor amiga-no conozco a ninguna chica llamada Erasa-_

_-¿Qué? Videl ¡soy yo!-dijo Erasa, vio el collar que llevaba en su cuello y se lo mostró a Videl-soy tu mejor amiga, tú me diste este collar ¿lo ves?-_

_-Videl-sama, debería decirle algo. Ella vino hasta aquí para verla-le dijo la sirvienta acercandose a la chica de cabellos oscuros, Videl desvió la mirada hacia Erasa y nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación. _

_-Lo siento, pero yo no veo a nadie. Ha de ser invisible, al menos para mí, es como si ella jamás existió-dijo Videl molesta sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras herían a la chica de cabellos rubios, ésta retrocedió y cerró otra vez la puerta de la habitación mientras se alejaba caminando y llorando de allí, Videl desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y volvió a ver hacia la ventana soltando un bufido. _

_*Fin flashback* _

-Esta criatura invisible ha de ser su mejor amiga, Erasa. de eso no hay dudas-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino.

-Exactamente-agregó Chat Noir queriendo aportar un dato a la teoría-Dark Butterfly debió haberla akumatizado aprovechando que estaba herida luego de la pelea que tuvo con Videl-

-Ugh, eso es absurdo. Erasa es demasiado sumisa como para intimidar a alguien y mucho menos a mí-exclamó Videl mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás individuales instalados cerca del televisor-¡esto es una tontería! ¡están equivocados!-

Después de agradecerle a la sirvienta por aportar información respecto a quien era la persona que estaba atacando a Videl, que resultó ser nada menos que su ex mejor amiga, Erasa. Lordbug y Chat Noir comenzaron a dar una vuelta por la planta baja mientras buscaban una estrategia para vencer a la chica rubia akumatizada y liberarla de su transformación. Mientras caminaban, Chat Noir aprovechó el paseo para acercarse a un florero que estaba colocado en una de las elegantes cajoneras del recibidor, tomó rápidamente una flor que había allí y se acercó a su compañero de cabellos lilas con la flor en la mano.

-No será nada sencillo derrotar a alguien que no podemos ver-dijo el héroe felino dándole a flor a su compañero.

-Por eso, tendremos que quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ella nos busque a nosotros-dijo Lordbug tomando la flor que le dio el héroe felino para colocarla en un centro de mesa floral que había cerca de allí-y tenemos una gran ventaja, ella no tiene idea de que estamos en la mansión Satan-

Ambos héroes siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que Miss Invisible había entrado en la mansión, camino hacia el centro floral y tomó la flor que Lordbug había colocado allí previamente mientras se reía maliciosamente.

-Que mala suerte, ahora ya sé que están aquí, Lordbug-dijo la villana invisible mientras jugaba con la flor entre sus manos, en eso la voz de Dark Butterfly volvió a penetrar su mente.

-Bien, ¡ya ha llegado la hora de pagar nuestro trato, Miss Invisible!-exclamó Dark Butterfly apretando un puño con ira mientras se comunicaba con la villana-Lordbug y Chat Noir están al alcance de tus manos ¡toma sus miraculous y entrégamelos a mí!-

-Por supuesto, ellos no me verán acercárseles, Dark Butterfly-respondió Miss Invisible, arrojó la flor detrás de ella haciendo que cayera al suelo y salió corriendo llamando la atención de los héroes quienes vieron la flor en el suelo, Chat Noir desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug y pudo ver como algo movía sus cabellos y estaba a punto de quitarle su aro.

-¡Cuidado, Lordbug!-exclamó el héroe felino quien saltó hacia su compañero haciendo que Miss Invisible se alejara del héroe de cabellos lilas.

Ambos héroes prepararon sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque atentos a la próxima emboscada de la villana invisible. Videl observaba lo que estaba pasando desde las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión y decidió que iría a ayudar a su héroe e ídolo favorito, no pensaba quedarse en su habitación solo siendo espectadora de la batalla ¡ella debía hacer algo!.

-Sí es cierto que Miss Invisible eres tú, Erasa ¡entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, yo soy a quien estás buscando!-exclamó Videl con determinación, salió corriendo al amplio armario de su lujosa habitación, oprimió un botón de su control remoto y un compartimiento secreto se abrió dejando expuesto su traje para hacer cosplay de Lordbug-gracias al cielo no hiciste desaparecer mi traje así que me será fácil derrotarte-

Sin perder más tiempo, la chica de cabellos oscuros tomó su traje cosplay y fue corriendo al baño a cambiarse para la batalla. Por otro lado, Lordbug y Chat Noir seguían peleando contra la villana invisible, pero ella comenzó a arrojarles muebles y jarrones de la mansión que afortunadamenete ambos héroes lograron esquivar, en eso, tomó el centro de mesa floral y lo arrojo contra Chat Noir, pero Lordbug lanzó su yo-yo y rompió el centro de mesa en pedazos haciendo que las flores volaran por todas partes.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un pequeño frasco con diamantina rosa-wow, que bien nos vendría usar esto ahora- 

-¡Ya basta, Erasa! ¡es a mí a quien estás buscando!-exclamó Videl haciendo que los tres elevaran sus miradas para toparse con la chica de cabellos oscuros de pie en las escaleras de la mansión usando su traje de Lordbug-¡ven a pelear conmigo, te estoy esperando!-

-No puede ser ¿acaso esto es una broma?-dijo Lordbug viendo a Videl completamente irritado-¡no puedes estar aquí!-

-Sí dejas de comportarte de esta manera, tal vez te deje ser mi mejor amiga otra vez-dijo Videl mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba hacia los héroes y la villana invisible.

-Ya no tienes más amigos, Videl-dijo Miss Invisible con furia-¡y nunca volverás a tenerlos otra vez en tu vida!-tomo unos libros de la biblioteca de la sala de estar y los arrojó contra la chica de cabellos oscuros, ésta se quedó estática sin saber que hacer en ese momento pero (por suerte) Lordbug corrió hacia ella y la empujó haciendo que quedara tumbada en el suelo mientras Chat Noir desviaba los libros con sus técnicas de artes marciales-y creéme que haré que eso se haga realidad-

-¡No me das miedo, todos en el mundo quieren ser mis amigos!-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros escondida detrás de una columna junto a Lordbug.

-¡Basta! esto no es un juego o una broma entre amigas, Videl ¡esto es algo serio!-le dijo Lordbug mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros con molestia e irritación, en ese pequeño descuido, Miss Invisible logró encontrarlos, se abalanzó a Lordbug y lo tomó fuertemente con sus brazos impidiendo que escapara.

-Este es tu fin, Lordbug-dijo la villana sin dejar de apretarlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

-No aún, Miss Invisible.

Sin perder un segundo, el héroe de cabellos lilas abrió el pequeño frasco de diamantina rosa, lo arrojó al aire, se separó de la villana empujándola y de una patada volteó el frasco esparciendo su contenido sobre la villana cubriéndola de diamantina rosa permitiendo que Lordbug la vea con mayor facilidad.

-¡Solo porque sea visible ahora no significa que puedas derrotarme, Lordbug!-exclamó Miss Invisible poniéndose en posición de ataque frente al héroe pero Chat Noir se interpuso en su camino bloqueándolo con el báculo que sacó de su brazalete plateado-bien, bien ¡miren quien se atreve ahora a pelear conmigo!-

Videl salió de su escondite y se puso en posición de ataque detrás de Miss Invisible pero Lordbug la tomó de la muñeca sacándola de la batalla la escondió detrás de uno de los muebles de la amplia sala de estar.

-Escondete aquí y ni se te ocurra moverte-le ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas ya cansado de tener que estar escondiendo a su fan número uno del peligro, enseguida salió corriendo de allí para volver a la batalla.

-Hey ¡esto también me involucra a mí por si no lo sabías! ¡yo también quiero ayudar!-protestó Videl viendo a Lordbug desde su escondite. Chat Noir siguió peleando contra Miss Invisible atacándola con su báculo, pero ella se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas evitando su ataque y cuando estaba por contraatacar, Chat Noir dio una voltereta quedando de pie junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡Tenemos que destruir su mochila y capturar el akuma!-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino, Videl se dio cuenta de que el héroe estaba errado en su teoría, así que salió de su escondite, preparó su yo-yo de juguete y se acercó a la batalla.

-¡Espera, Lordbug! no creo que el akuma esté escondido ahí-dijo Videl sin dejar de mover su yo-yo de juguete, pero éste se resbaló de su mano y golpeó la cabeza de Miss Invisible llamando su atención.

-Así que ahora quieres pelear ¿no, Videl?-dijo la villana cubierta de diamantina rosa desviando su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros, Lordbug gruño entre dientes ya fastidiado de tener que lidiar con una villana y con su ex mejor amiga al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedes ocuparte de Miss Invisible, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero felino entre dientes intentando contener su enojo y frustración.

-¡Por supuesto, será un honor, mi lord!-respondió Chat Noir yendo a pelear contra Miss Invisible, Lordbug enredó su yo-yo alrededor de Videl usándolo como si fuera una correa y comenzó a llevarla con él hacia la habitación de la mencionada, una vez allí abrió la puerta y empujó a la chica dentro de una patada haciendo que quedara tumbada otra vez en el suelo, el héroe estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Videl lo impidió a tiempo.

-¡Espera! el akuma está sin dudas en el collar que está usando-dijo Videl mientras sujetaba la puerta con una mano para evitar que el héroe la cerrara y se fuera-es uno que siempre lleva sobre su camiseta, significa mucho para ella, por cierto, yo se lo obsequié. El collar, no la camiseta-

-No pienso repetirlo otra vez, así que escucha con atención ¡quédate en tu habitación o nos pondrás a todos en peligro!-le ordenó Lordbug con un tono serio a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Porqué no quieres hacerme caso en lo que te digo? ¡te estoy explicando que el akuma está en su collar!-protestó Videl cual niña pequeña pero el héroe hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo, simplemente cerró la puerta de la habitación y se marchó de allí dejando a la chica de cabellos oscuros encerrada en ésta, el héroe suspiró aliviado pero su alivio duro poco, ya que escuchó un ruido de algo romperse y rápidamente bajó a la planta baja de la mansión viendo a su compañero felino peleando contra Miss Invisible pero ella le tenía más ventaja, tomó un jarrón que había allí y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Chat Noir impidiendo que la vea. Lordbug al ver que su compañero estaba en peligro, arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en el brazo de la villana quitándole su mochila.

-¡Sal de tu escondite, akuma!-dijo Lordbug rompiendo la mochila a la mitad, de ésta cayeron revistas y materiales de la escuela pero no vio al akuma allí. Miss Invisible se lanzó a atacarlo otra vez pero el héroe logró distinguir el collar a través de la diamantina rosa, empujó a la villana contra la pared colocando su brazos detrás de la espalda, con su mano libre quitó su collar y lo aplastó con su pie liberando a la mariposa morada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿quién tiene la razón ahora, eh?-dijo Videl molesta viendo la batalla desde la televisión instalada en su lujosa habitación.

-No habrá más problemas para ti, Akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el frasco de diamantina vacio y lo arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

El frasco se desvaneció convertiendose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, restauraron el armario de Videl, reaparecieron sus maquillajes en la mesa del baño y deshicieron la transformación de Miss Invisible trayendo a Erasa de regreso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! estaba tan cerca de obtenerlos-exclamó Dark Butterfly gruñendo con furia desde su escondite.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿por qué estoy aquí?-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios confundida, vió el collar destruido en el suelo y lo tomó entre sus manos con preocupación-¡oh no! ¡casi pierdo el collar que me dio Videl!-

-Y… ¿Misión Cumplida?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero felino acercando su puño a él pero éste no choco su puño con el suyo, en su lugar, se quedó observándolo molesto con las manos apoyadas en su cadera.

-¿Por qué no quisiste hacerle caso a Videl? ella solo quería ayudar-preguntó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Primero, ella casi arruina la misión y por poco nos mata-respondió Lordbug queriendo defender sus razones por las cuales no le hizo caso a Videl-y segundo ¡nos mintió hace solo unos segundos! ¡así que no pienso hacerle caso a una mentirosa!-

Videl se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa escuchar salir de la boca del héroe de cabellos lilas, apretó los puños con fuerza y gruño entre dientes demostrando que estaba furiosa con Lordbug por haber dicho tal cosa de ella.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡¿me está llamando una mentirosa luego de que intenté ayudarlo?!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa con su ídolo-¡por favor! yo era su fan número uno ¡pero eso se acabo! ¡no merece tener mi admiración!-arrojó el control remotó a la pantalla del televisor y sin querer cambió el programa de las cámaras de seguridad al canal de las noticias donde estaban grabando desde el exterior de su casa a Lordbug y Chat Noir quienes acababan de salir de la mansión y eran agradecidos por su padre, Mr. Satan, los reporteros se acercaron a los héroes para entrevistarlos y Lordbug solo se limitó a saludar nerviosamente-¡no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Lordbug!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Una fan número uno de Lordbug que fue ignorada por su propio ídolo ¡era lo que necesitaba para reponerme de la derrota de Miss Invisible!-exclamó Dark Butterfly mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece su corazón!-Videl se quitó el antifaz de su rostro y lo pisoteo con fuerza dejando las márcas de sus botas de combate, se acercó a su cama, arrancó los posters que estaban pegados en la pared con furia rasgándolos y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el poster enmarcado de Lordbug creando grietas en el cristal pero se detuvo al sentir las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos celestes, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras cubría sus húmedos ojos con sus manos. En eso, la mariposa morada se introdujo en el aro potara de _bijouterie_ que estaba usando en su oído derecho tiñéndolo de morado, dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de la villana invadir su mente-Nega-bug, soy Dark Butterfly. Lordbug hirío tus sentimientos e hizo que perdieras toda tu fé en él, puedes vengarte de él si eso es lo que tú deseas. Dime algo ¿Qué tanto deseas unirte a mi para derrotarlo?-

-Puedes confiar en mí, Dark Butterfly-respondió Videl con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, se incorporó del suelo y rápidamente las encargadas de vestuario cambiaron su traje de Lordbug por uno igual pero con los colores invertidos al igual que la espada y su funda-pronto existirá una única heroína en Japón ¡y esa seré yo, Nega-bug!-

-_Chat Noir y yo, somos un equipo invencible_-dijo Lordbug desde la televisión en la habitación de la villana, Nega-bug se acercó a la pantalla y le lanzó un beso de despedida al héroe de cabellos lilas mientras tomaba el control remoto.

-Tus días de héroe ya están contados, Lordbug-tras decir esto, Nega-bug oprimió un botón del control remoto y apagó la televisión.

Afuera de la mansión Satan, los reporteros se acercaban al héroe queriendo hacerle preguntas pero el su aro comenzó a parpadear indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad. Agradeció a los reporteros por las preguntas y preparó su yo-yo para volver a la Corporación Capsula pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa siniestra y al elevar su mirada se topó con Nega-bug parada en la enorme muralla que rodeaba el terreno perteneciente a la mansión Satan.

-¡Si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda no habrías vencido a Miss Invisible en primer lugar!-exclamó la villana viendo a Lordbug enfadada-¡y ahora yo los venceré a los dos!-

-¿Videl?-dijeron ambos héroes al unisono viendo a la chica con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-No, están equivocados-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros dando un salto y quedando de pie frente a los héroes mientras jugaba con su yo-yo (ahora mágico como el de Lordbug)-mi nombre es Nega-bug-

-Tenemos un pequeño problema, estoy a punto de volver a la normalidad-le susurró Lordbug a Chat Noir en el oído.

-No te preocupes, yo pelearé con ella-respondió Chat Noir sacando una katana de su brazalete plateado y poniéndose en posición de ataque delante de su compañero.

-Ay, mirenlo ¡él no es nada sin Chat Noir!-comentó Nega-bug con sarcasmo viendo a ambos héroes con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera.

-¡Nos enfrentaremos pronto, Nega-bug! ¡creéme!-exclamó Lordbug con un tono desafiante mientras corría lejos de la mansión Satan, Chat Noir vió al héroe de cabellos lilas alejarse y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque sin soltar su katana.

-¡Ahora solo estamos tu y yo, Nega-bug!-dijo el héroe felino viendo a la villana a través de la hoja de su katana.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz, gatito?-preguntó la villana con sarcásmo preparando su propia espada para pelear contra el héroe y sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a atacarlo comenzando así una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Lordbug se escondió en la enorme cochera de la mansión Satan y deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser Trunks, Tikki se recostó débilmente sobre su hombro, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, el preadolescente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera buscando algún dulce para darle a su kwami pero no había nada dentro.

-¡Olvidé llevar un dulce para ti, Tikki!-dijo Trunks viendo a su kwami con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Trunks. Ya conseguirás algo-respondió la pequeña kwami roja recostada en el hombro de su portador.

-Lo intentaré-rapidamente Trunks abrió su teléfono para ver las noticias y saber como iba la batalla entre Chat Noir y Nega-bug pero al parecer las cosas estaban empeorando, ya que la villana estaba tomando una gran ventaja contra el héroe. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dejar solo a su compañero peleando contra Videl estando akumatizada, guardó su teléfono y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con ambas manos para intentar entrar en razón-¡¿por qué no le hice caso a Videl?! ¡todo esto es culpa mía!-

-No siempre tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta, Trunks. A veces no viene mal recibir un poco de ayuda-le dijo Tikki débilmente.

-Es verdad, Tikki-respondió el preadolescente asomado desde la puerta de la cochera viendo que la policía estaba custodiando la entrada a la mansión Satan-¡pero ahora debemos ayudar a Chat Noir! ¡te buscaré algo dulce en la cocina de la mansión!-por suerte, los policías estaban distraídos así que Trunks pudo aprovechar el momento para entrar a la mansión Satan, fue corriendo a la cocina, abrió la alacena encontrando un paquete de galletas Oreo sabor a batido de banana y le dio una a su kwami para que reponga energías. Mientras Tikki comía su galleta Oreo, Trunks subió las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar al tercer piso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Videl y se topó con un helicóptero de las noticias grabando a Nega-bug quien había logrado derribar a Chat Noir en la batalla y ahora lo tenía amarrado por las manos en el balcón con la hoja de su espada a pocos centímetros de su cuello-¡Chat Noir!-desvió la mirada hacia su kwami que ni siquiera iba por la mitad de la galleta Oreo-apresúrate, Tikki-

-¡Estoy comiendo lo más rápido que puedo!-respondió la pequeña kwami roja mientras masticaba el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué no estás harto de ser siempre el asistente de Lordbug?-preguntó Nega-bug viendo fijamente a Chat Noir.

-¿Y a ti no te tiene harta copiar a Lordbug?-preguntó el héroe felino con sarcasmo intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos, la villana gruño furiosa y estaba a punto de darle un golpe letal al héroe felino pero Dark Butterfly la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Espera, Nega-bug! Usa a Chat Noir como cebo para atrapar a Lordbug-le sugirió la villana de cabellos oscuros.

-Únete a mí, Chat Noir-le sugirió Nega-bug al héroe felino.

-¡Jamás! ¡no pienso hacer equipo con una imitación tan mala!-exclamó el héroe felino-Lordbug y yo trabajamos juntos-escuchó el filo de la espada cortar el aire y acercandose otra vez al cuello del héroe felino-hablando de eso… espero que venga pronto-

-¡Sé que puedes escucharme, Lordbug! ¿dónde rayos te estás escondiendo?-dijo Nega-bug viendo a su alrededor, las cámaras del hélicoptero ampliaron más la imagen para transmitir mejor lo que estaba pasando-¡tienes que decidir!-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro blandiendo su espada-si quieres que deje en paz a Chat Noir, tendrás que aparecer y entregarme tus miraculous y si te niegas ¡entonces grábate bien su rostro en tu memoria porque esta será la última vez que lo verás con vida! ¡contaré hasta diez para que aparezcas!-dio la vuelta y se acercó lentamente a Chat Noir-uno… dos… tres…-

-Eh, preferiría que contaras hasta veinte-sugirió el héroe felino tragando saliva nerviosamente.

-¡Necesito más tiempo!-le dijo Tikki a su portador con la boca llena, no había podido terminar la galleta y apenas estaba por la mitad-ve a ayudar a Chat Noir, Trunks-

-Pero aún no puedo transformarme-respondió el preadolescente viendo con pánico como Nega-bug se acercaba cada vez más a Chat Noir y preparaba su golpe con la espada.

-Tú eres Lordbug con o sin el traje-le dijo Tikki queriendo motivar a su portador.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto, Tikki…

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, ahora hazme caso ¡no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error otra vez!

-¡Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, desbloqueó su teléfono, abrió Youtube y se puso a buscar una grabación en el canal de Tokyo TV.

-Nueve… ¡diez!-exclamó Nega-bug, al ver que el héroe no apareció se dispuso a dar su golpe letal con la espada en el cuello del héroe felino pero se detuvo la espada con solo unos centímetros de la hoja rozando su cuello al escuchar la voz del héroe de cabellos lilas desde lejos-¡Lordbug!-se alejó corriendo a buscar a su adversario pero antes desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir-¡tú quedate ahí y no te muevas!-

Nega-bug se alejó de allí y aprovechando que la villana se había ido a buscar a “Lordbug”, Trunks se acercó y comenzó a desatar a Chat Noir para que fuera a enfrentarla.

-¿Lordbug?-dijo Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia el chico que lo estaba desatando pero para su mala suerte era Trunks-¡¿Trunks?!-

-Shh… cállate o Nega-bug me va a ver-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, terminó de desamarrar los nudos y liberó al héroe felino-¡corre y ve a pelear contra ella! yo me aseguraré de que Lordbug llegue para ayudarte-

Nega-bug entró en la habitación y encontró un teléfono apagado, lo tomó y al encenderlo se mostró un video reciente de las noticias donde salían Lordbug y Chat Noir, tocó la pantalla y la voz del héroe comenzó a sonar en el altavoz del teléfono.

_“Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo invencible…”_

-Te crees muy listo ¿no es así?-dijo Nega-bug viendo que había sido engañada, preparó su yo-yo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación-¡sal de tu escondite, insecto apestoso!-

Salió de la habitación hacia el balcón sin percatarse de que Trunks estaba escondido detrás de la pared del baño y cuando la villana salió vio que Chat Noir no estaba amarrado en su lugar, escuchó a alguien ponerse de pie detrás de ella y al voltear su mirada se topó con el héroe felino quien sacó su katana otra vez de su brazalete plateado.

-¿Estás lista para un segundo round?-preguntó Chat Noir poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Siempre estoy dispuesta, felino!-respondió la villana guardando su yo-yo y sacando su espada de su funda negra, nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque en una nueva batalla que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería perder, Trunks suspiró aliviado y del bolsillo de su sudadera salió Tikki con sus fuerzas renovadas.

-¡Ya recuperé mi energía!-exclamó la pequeña kwami roja con entusiasmo.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Tikki, motas!

Nega-bug y Chat Noir siguieron peleando en el techo, apenas vieron que se aproximaban al borde, ambos dieron un salto cayendo de pie en la mansión, Chat Noir cayó a unos metros de Nega-bug y ella cayó frente a él viéndolo fijamente sin borrar su sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Sí que eres un gatito muy desobediente, acércate para que te pueda poner un bozal!-comentó la villana de cabellos oscuros viendo al héroe felino sin abandonar su posición de ataque con su espada.

-Lo siento, pero no obedezco instrucciones de una imitación tan patética-respondió Chat Noir haciendo énfasis en la palabra, esto solo enfureció más a Nega-bug quien se lanzó a atacar al héroe felino pero, de pronto, una hoja de una espada chocó contra la suya mostrando que Lordbug fue quien se había lanzado a atacarla, sin perder tiempo, el héroe dio un salto y una voltereta hacia atrás quedando de pie frente a la villana con espada en mano.

-¡Qué bonita espada! ¡pero la mía es mucho mejor!-comentó el héroe de cabellos lilas observando con orgullo su propia espada.

-Que bueno que al fin apareces, mi lord-dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que el akuma esta en su yo-yo.

-Y yo te apuesto a que está en su aro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya estaba usándolo cuando el akuma la transformó ¡y además su yo-yo estaba roto!

-Bien pensado… viniendo de un felino-dijo Lordbug golpeando suavemente el pecho de su compañero.

-Muchas gracias.

En eso, ambos héroes reaccionaron al ver una espada acercarse a ellos, rápidamente se apartaron y la espada de Nega-bug se clavó en el césped, la villana sacó su espada del suelo, cubrió la piscina con un techo aislante y se lanzó a atacar a los héroes pero Lordbug se adelantó primero y ambos comenzaron una batalla de espadas en la que Chat Noir era el espectador pero ambos eran demasiado fuertes y las espadas creaban chispas cada vez que las chocaban. Volvieron a sus posiciones de ataque mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, Lordbug con una sonrisa desafiante y Nega-bug con una mirada de furia que sacaba fuego por sus ojos celestes.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una bolsa con bolitas de vidrio-¿qué voy a hacer con esto?-

-_¡Bad Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Nega-bug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz roja salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas negras y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una espada con una hoja mucho más grande que la que ella poseía, vió a Lordbug con una bolsa de bolitas de vidrio en las manos y se rió a carcajadas-¿intentas derrotarme con bolitas de vidrio? ¡en serio eres patético!-

Lordbug vio a su alrededor buscando cómo poder usar las bolitas de vidrio, desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir con su katana en mano, vio el techo que cubría la piscina y luego elevó su mirada hacia Nega-bug.

-¿Ves? ¡ese es tu problema! ¡solo te importan las apariencias!-dijo Lordbug ya sabiendo lo que debía hacer, comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por Nega-bug y cuando ésta estaba por atacarlo, Lordbug desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir arrojó con fuerza la bolsa con bolitas de vidrio-¡¿estás listo?!-Chat Noir preparó su katana-¡ahora!-

Chat Noir cortó la bolsa de bolitas de vidrio con su katana y al hacerlo, las bolitas se espacieron por todo el techo que protegía la piscina. Nega-bug las piso por accidente y se resbalo dejando caer su nueva espada que voló por los aires pero el héroe felino la sostuvo a tiempo impidiendo que se clavara en el techo de vidrio.

-¡Yo me desharé de esto por ti!-dijo el héroe felino, arrojó la espada lejos de allí y ésta se clavó en la pared de un edificio donde estaban descansando una pareja de palomas que volaron espantadas pero enseguida volvieron a posarse en la espada para seguir descansando.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes hacer nada sin tu Chat Noir!-dijo Nega-bug con sarcasmo tendida en el suelo del jardín.

-Chat Noir y yo trabajamos juntos-dijo Lordbug acercándose a Chat Noir quedando parado junto a él y apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero felino-si quieres pelear conmigo, pelearás con él también ¡no es mi culpa que estés sola y sin amigos, Nega-bug!-

Ambos héroes se rieron bajito por lo que dijo Lordbug pero ese momento duro poco ya que el aro de Lordbug y el de Nega-bug parpadearon indicando que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

-¡Toma su miraculous antes de que se agote el tiempo!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a la villana.

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano en el techo de vidrio que protegía la piscina creando una grieta que quebró el vidrio e hizo que Nega-bug quedara atrapada en la grieta impidiendo que escapara, Lordbug subió a la espalda de su compañero, dio una voltereta quitándole el aro en el oído derecho a Nega-bug, lo arrojo al césped y lo piso con su pie aplastándolo y dejando salir al akuma.

-No habrá más problemas para ti, Akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la bolsa de bolitas de vidrio rota y la arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La bolsa se desvaneció convertiendose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, repararon el techo de vidrio de la piscina y regresaron a Videl a su forma original usando su traje cosplay de Lordbug.

-¿Qué… qué rayos hago yo aquí afuera?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros confundida.

-¡Misión Cumplida!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono chocando puños al tiempo que Videl se incorporaba del suelo y se acercaba a Lordbug.

-¿Lordbug? ¿puedes decirme qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Videl viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas sin tener idea de que estaba sucediendo.

-Videl, uh… siento mucho haberte ignorado antes. habría derrotado a Miss Invisible si hubiera aceptado tu ayuda-se disculpó el héroe de cabellos lilas con su fan número uno (si es que ella aún quería seguir siendolo).

-Oh, bueno. En ese caso, está bien y quizás deba pensar mejor mi decisión-respondió Videl aceptando las disculpas del héroe.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿qué decisión?

-Después de todo ¡puede que quizás siga siendo tu fan número uno!

-Ah, de acuerdo, eso es… lindo jejeje-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas llevando una mano a su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente-entonces, ya que estamos en eso, déjame darte una pequeña sugerencia. Deberías intentar reconciliarte con tu mejor amiga, Erasa, estoy seguro de que lo que pasó entre ustedes no fue hecho a propósito-

-Oh, de acuerdo ¡si es Lordbug quien me lo pide! ¡entonces lo haré!-exclamó Videl mientras reía y sonreía nerviosamente, el héroe asintió y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Chat Noir-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-De nada, somos un equipo a fin de cuentas ¿no?

Lordbug sonrio y se alejó corriendo de allí no sin antes mirar fijamente a su compañero a cámara lenta, arrojó su yo-yo y se transportó para salir de la mansión Satan lo más rápido posible mientras se despedía de su compañero y Videl.

-¡Corte! ¡buen trabajo! ¡buen trabajo a todos! Vayan a descansar un poco, beban algo y los quiero de regreso en quince minutos-dijo Toriyama-san, las cámaras se apagaron, se bajaron las luces de los reflectores y todos suspiraron alivados al saber que tenían quince minutos de descanso.

Trunks se quitó el antifaz de su rostro, bajó de la escenografía por las escaleras mientras tarareaba la canción de la otra noche y caminó hacia la máquina expendedora de bocadillos para sacar algo de comer, tenía hambre y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de toda la energía que gastó en la batalla. Colocó un billete en la máquina expendedora, marcó un código y al instante una cajita de galletas cayo de la máquina, abrió el compartimento, metió la mano y estaba a punto de sacarlas pero una mano se colocó sobre su muñeca fuertemente impidiendo que sacara su bocadillo de allí y al desviar la mirada para ver quien había tomado su muñeca se encontró nada menos que con Videl enfrente suyo observándolo con enojo.

-¿V-Videl?-dijo Trunks observando a la chica de cabellos oscuros-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Sé muy bien lo que hiciste anoche, Trunks-respondió Videl sin dejar de lado su enojo contra el adolescente. Trunks sintió un sudor frío recorrer su nuca y tragó saliva con un poco de miedo.

-N-no… no sé de qué estás hablando…-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas desviando la mirada hacia el compartimiento de la máquina donde su mano aún seguía dentro-¿t-te molestaría quitar tu mano de mi muñeca por favor? es que sino no puedo…-

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Trunks! ¡sé lo que hiciste anoche! ¡anoche te vi bailando con Gohan!-exclamó Videl enfadada llamando la atención de casi todas las personas que estaban descansando allí, la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo se habían ido a descansar a sus remolques u otro rincón del set.

Trunks se quedó mudo sin saber que decirle a Videl, ni siquiera sabía que el joven misterioso con quien había bailado esa noche había sido Gohan, sintió su boca tornarse pastosa y su garganta secarse por los nervios, observó fijamente a su peor compañera de trabajo quien seguía mirándolo fijamente con odio y enojo a la vez. Finalmente, el adolescente de cabellos lilas supo que hacer y rápidamente sacó la mano del compartimento de la maquina liberándose del agarre que aplicó Videl en su muñeca dejando sorprendida a la chica.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Trunks mientras cerraba la mano alrededor del paquete de galletas y miraba a Videl de forma desafiante-¿y acaso tú le contaste a Gohan sobre tu “pequeña aventura” en el guardarropas con Sharpner?-

-¡¿C-Cómo rayos lo sabes?!-exclamó Videl sintiendo que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Oh vamos, no soy un niño tan inocente como tú creías que era. Mi personaje en la serie y yo somos completamente opuestos, es más, escuché tus gemidos cuando pasaba por ese pasillo para ir a mi remolque a buscar mis cosas.

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks caminaba de vuelta a su remolque, había dejado olvidada una chaqueta allí y no podía volver a su casa sin ella porque su madre se daría cuenta de que la había olvidado en el remolque y no quería que ella se enfadara con él por ese pequeño error. Así que decidió volver por ella pero mientras iba de camino a su remolque, escuchó unos ruidos extraños y unas risas venir del guardarropa que los empleados del estudio tenían exclusivamente para guardar sus pertenecías allí, después de todo, los actores ya contaban con un armario en sus respectivos remolques pero lo que más le llamó la atención al adolescente de cabellos lilas fue ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta. _

_Por un momento, sintió el insecto de la curiosidad picándolo y tuvo ganas de saber que estaba sucediendo dentro del guardarropas pero algo muy dentro de él (probablemente su conciencia) le decía que no estaba bien espiar a las personas pero la curiosidad pudo con él, así que se asomó la mirada por la puerta apenas entre abierta y lo que vio hizo que sus pupilas se encogieran por el shock: Videl y Sharpner estaban dentro de aquel guardarropas besándose apasionadamente, la chica tenía sus manos aferradas en la espalda del chico de cabellos rubios y éste deslizaba sus manos por su espalda acariciándola mientras ella gemía de placer. _

_-Pero… ¡¿qué rayos?!-dijo Trunks cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, quiso retroceder y salir corriendo de allí pero tropezó con una baldosa floja e hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo llamando la atención de ambos actores que rápidamente dejaron de lado su sesión de besos para ir a ver que estaba pasando, al sentirse observado, Trunks se levantó del suelo y se alejó corriendo de allí antes de que Videl y Sharpner lo notaran y preguntaran que estaba haciendo ahí. _

_*Fin flashback*_

-Y de seguro a Gohan no le gustaría nada saber que tú-añadió Trunks apoyando un dedo en el pecho de Videl empujándola levemente-lo estás engañando con otro chico y más que nada con Sharpner, no sabía que él te gustaba-

-¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! no me gusta para nada, sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a Gohan-respondió Videl.

-Seguro, sí. yo soy tan ciego e idiota como dices tú cuando trabajamos en la serie que me voy a creer esa mentira.

-Ugh ¡de acuerdo! ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿quieres que te den un mejor sueldo? ¿más horas de descanso?-preguntó Videl de brazos cruzados viendo a Trunks con fastidio-porque puedo intentar convencer a Toriyama-san y a Astruc-san para que te den esos privilegios-

-En primer lugar, no quiero nada de esas cosas, con el sueldo que gano me es más que suficiente-respondió Trunks-segundo, quiero proponerte un trato, si tú no le dices a nadie que yo baile con Gohan la noche anterior, yo no le dire a Gohan sobre tu infidelidad pero tienes que entender que tarde o temprano él lo va a descubrir-extendió su mano libre hacia Videl-¿qué dices? ¿tenemos un trato?-

-Está bien, tenemos un trato-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros estrechando ligeramente la mano de su peor compañero de trabajo, pues le daba asco tocar su mano además de que le causaba cierta repulsión hacerlo. Trunks alejó su mano una vez sellaron su trato y comenzó a caminar a su remolque con el paquete de galletas en la mano, mientras se alejaba de allí, Videl observó al adolescente con sus ojos celestes entrecerrados y apretó su mano en un puño-ya verás, Trunks Briefs. Nadie me avergüenza de esa manera, vas a pagar muy caro por forzarme a hacer un trato contigo-

Luego del descanso, todos volvieron a trabajar en la grabación del episodio nueve de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_, las cámaras se encendieron mientras Goten, Trunks, Gohan y Bra se acomodaban en sus asientos como el resto de los demás adolescentes del reparto para comenzar otro día de clases en la preparatoria Orange Star. En eso, mientras Gohan y Bra tomaban lugar en sus asientos cerca de Goten y Trunks, Videl entró en el salón de clases de los estudiantes de primer año manteniendo la cabeza en alto y una mirada indiferente.

-Hey, mira eso. ahí está Nega-bug-comentó Goten a Trunks viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros caminar hacia su asiento junto a la ventana, Erasa entró segundos después abrazando su mochila rosa con la mirada baja mientras iba al asiento que le correspondía junto a su ex mejor amiga-y ahí viene Miss Invisible jaja, solo falta saber quienes son Lordbug y Chat Noir-

Erasa se acercó a su escritorio junto a la ventana como el de su ex mejor amiga, pero cuando estaba por correr la silla, vió a Videl de brazos cruzados y sin verla así que apartó su mano de la silla pero la chica de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¡siéntate ya!-le dijo Videl sin descruzar sus brazos, Erasa sonrió enormemente al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, corrió la silla de su escritorio y se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, Videl desvió otra vez la mirada hacia Videl y sonrió levemente, cosa que Trunks notó y lo alegró un poco.

-¿Acabas de ver eso?-susurró Trunks a su amigo en voz baja-¡Videl le sonrió! Bueno, a su propia manera ¡presiento que Videl está feliz de que su mejor amiga haya vuelto a clases!-

-Es extraño, pero tienes razón, parece que las dos están felices así-respondió Goten observando la escena entre ambas amigas junto al preadolescente.

Erasa abrió su mochila rosa y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para la primera clase del día pero apenas se volteó para sacar su estuche de lápices, desvió la mirada encontrándose con un nuevo collar que dejó su mejor amiga sobre la tapa de su cuaderno, ella se asombró levemente por la acción de su mejor amiga.

-Y déjatelo encima de tu camiseta, la hara ver menos horrible-dijo Videl haciendo un ademán con la mano a la chica de cabellos rubios. Erasa asintió, tomó el collar y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello dejando que cayera con gracia sobre su camiseta-top de color celeste con rayas amarillas horizontales. 

-Aww ¡muchas gracias, Videl!-dijo Erasa viendo a su mejor amiga con alegría.

-Sí, si, más tarde me lo agradeces, estúpida. La clase ya esta por empezar-dijo Videl restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo, estaba feliz de que a su mejor amiga le hubiera gustado el nuevo collar que le había regalado.

-Creo que esas dos siempre serán mejores amigas… a su estilo-dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón, en cualquier caso, yo prefiero nuestro estilo-dijo Goten quien chocó puños con su amigo, Gohan (quien estaba escuchando todo desde su escritorio) no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que acababan de decir sus compañeros de clase y amigos.

-¡Corte! muy bien, ya acabamos con la grabación de hoy. Tienen el resto de la tarde y la noche libre por lo que todos pueden retirarse-dijo Toriyama-san, las luces de los reflectores se apagaron junto con las cámaras y los encargados comenzaron a desmantelar la escenografía del salón de clases, Trunks bajó por la escalera y caminó directo a su remolque pero a mitad de camino detuvo sus pasos al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba hacia él.

-¡Trunks, espera!-el adolescente de cabellos lilas volteó su mirada topándose con Goten parado frente a él-yo… quería decirte que Bra organizará una fiesta de pijamas en su casa y estás invitado-

-Uh, n-no lo sé… no sé si quiera ir y tampoco se si mi mamá me dejará quedarme en su casa-respondió Trunks volviendo a retomar su viaje a su remolque pero Goten se arrojó a sus rodillas y se abrazó a ellas con fuerza impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

-¡Por favor! ven a la fiesta, vas a divertirte mucho, veremos películas en la tele, comeremos pizza-rogó Goten sin soltar a su compañero de trabajo-¡en serio me gustaría que vayas, no quiero estar solo con Bra!-

-Lo siento pero no me convences, las fiestas de pijamas no son lo mío. Me odiarás por esto pero tendrás que pasar la noche solo en casa de Bra-respondió Trunks-y como dije antes, no creo que mi mamá me deje salir a esa hora, ella se preocupa mucho si ve que estoy fuera de casa muchas horas así que…-

-¡E-Espera! ¿Olvide decirte que invite a Gohan para que pase la noche en casa de Bra con nosotros?

Al escuchar el nombre del joven de cabellos oscuros, Trunks no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho al tiempo que un leve sonrojo tenía de rosa sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan débil cuando se le mencionaba a Gohan y suspiró derrotado. 

-Está bien, tú ganas. Iré a la fiesta de Bra pero tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá si puedo ir.

-¡Gracias, Trunks! sabía que ibas a terminar aceptando tarde o temprano-dijo Goten entusiasmado-bien, me voy a cambiar de ropa ¡nos vemos en casa de Bra a las 20:30! ¡te espero aquí en el estudio para ir juntos a la fiesta!-


	11. Robot-cop

Trunks estaba en su habitación en el departamento en el que vivía con su madre ubicado a unos pocos kilómetros fuera de Tokyo preparando una mochila que llevaría para la fiesta en casa de Bra esa noche, abrió su armario que no era tan amplio como el de la habitación de Videl instalada en el set pero en él entraban la mayoría de sus cosas y su ropa. Fue a buscar su ropa para dormir y estaba por meterla en su mochila hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vió que tenía una llamada de Goten, el adolescente de cabellos lilas decidió restarle importancia al asunto y siguió metiendo sus cosas dentro de la mochila pero otra vez su teléfono volvió a sonar avisándole que tenía otra llamada de su compañero de trabajo. Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para desbloquear su teléfono y atender la llamada.

-Hasta que al fin atiendes mi llamada, Trunks ¿dónde estás? ¡estoy en la entrada del estudio! Llevo esperándote casi diez minutos ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Goten apenas su compañero de trabajo respondió la llamada.

-Lo siento, Goten. sé que acordamos vernos allí para ir juntos a la casa de Bra pero… estoy terminando de guardar lo que necesito para esta noche, no te preocupes, solo esperame un poco más y estaré allí enseguida-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas desde su teléfono.

-Bien, apresúrate y ven aquí rápido ¿quieres?

Apenas Goten cortó la llamada, Trunks cerró su mochila con todo lo necesario para la fiesta de pijamas esa noche en casa de Bra, colocó su mochila detrás de su espalda, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de él y caminó en puntas de pie hacia la puerta que daba acceso al departamento, solo para estar seguro, asomó la mirada por una esquina de la pared de la sala de estar en caso de que su madre lo estuviera observando, pues conociéndola, ella jamás lo dejaría salir solo de noche y menos sin que ella lo acompañara. Por suerte, ella estaba muy concentrada en la trama de una película que estaba viendo en la televisión como para darse cuenta de lo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas hacía, así que suspiró aliviado, siguió caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró detrás de él sin que su madre notara que había salido.

Goten estaba de pie frente a las puertas cerradas del estudio donde él, su hermano y Trunks trabajaban con los brazos cruzados, esperando al adolescente de cabellos lilas al tiempo que golpeteaba el frío suelo de concreto con su pie derecho. Sacó su teléfono para chequear la hora y vió que Trunks llevaba veinte minutos de retraso ¿dónde podía estar ahora? sus dudas se confirmaron al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacia él y al elevar su mirada se encontró con Trunks parado frente suyo con una la mochila detrás de su espalda y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración. 

-¿Dónde estás? ¡tienes veinte minutos de retraso! Acordamos que nos veríamos aquí a las 20:30-preguntó Goten viendo al adolescente de cabellos lilas un poco molesto por su tardanza.

-L-lo siento, pero…-se disculpó Trunks elevando su vista para ver a Goten de frente mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración-¡¿acaso tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi salir de mi departamento sin que mi mamá me vea?! ¿lo sabes? ¿eh?-

-Está bien, tranquilo. Solo estaba preocupado y tenía miedo de que no vinieras-dijo Goten mientras hacía una seña con las manos para tranquilizar a su compañero de trabajo-hay que irnos pronto, Bra nos está esperando-

Ambos adolescentes caminaron alejándose del estudio y fueron hacia la estación de metro a tomar la siguiente línea que los dejaría en la parada donde estaba ubicada la casa de su compañera de trabajo de cabellos celestes. Apenas estuvieron de pie en la puerte de la casa de Bra, Goten tocó el timbre y esperaron, pasaron solo diez segundos y escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando a la chica de ojos celestes del otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡que bueno que vinieron!-exclamó Bra atrayendo a los chicos hacia ella y abrazando a cada uno con ambos brazos, Trunks permaneció de pie en su lugar con los ojos abiertos por la repentina acción de la chica. En cambio, Goten cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo que le dio Bra, pasaron cinco segundos y la quinceañera deshizo el abrazo que le dio a sus compañeros de trabajo-¿qué esperan? Vamos, entren ¡no se queden parados aquí afuera o se van a resfriar!-

Los tres adolescentes entraron en la casa, Goten fue el último en entrar por lo que tuvo que cerrar la puerta despues de avanzar al interior de la casa. Aprovechando que Trunks y Bra estaban entrenenidos hablando y yendo a la cocina, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su hermano pero éste no respondió las primeras dos llamadas, bueno, como dicen siempre, la tercera es la vencida y al tercer llamado, Gohan respondió.

-¿Hola? ¿Goten? ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué me llamas?-dijo Gohan del otro lado de la línea, Goten elevó la mirada hacia Trunks y Bra quienes hablaban y se reían desde la cocina pero reaccionó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano-¡Goten! ¿estás ahí? no me dejes en espera, hermanito ¿qué sucede?-

-H-hola, Gohan. Lamento molestarte pero… quería saber porqué no viniste a la fiesta de Bra ¿acaso tienes problemas para encontrar la dirección de su casa?-preguntó Goten, Bra y Trunks dejaron de hablar para desviar sus miradas hacia su compañero de trabajo quien estaba hablando por teléfono, la chica de cabellos celestes le hizo una seña con la mano a Trunks para que se acercara y ambos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina para escuchar la conversación.

-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, Goten. Pero sucede que… no voy a poder ir-respondió Gohan, el menor pudo notar que había cierta culpa y pena en su voz cuando le hablaba-tengo planes para esta noche, Videl me llamó y ahora estamos en un restaurante probando la comida que vamos a servir en la boda ¿recuerdas? Si ella no me hubiera llamado para hacer esto, estoy seguro de que iría pero ahora es imposible que pueda ir sin que se de cuenta, por favor pidele disculpas a Bra y si Trunks está ahí dile que también lo siento mucho y les prometo que otra noche estaré disponible-

-Entiendo, se los diré. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio, Gohan.

-Está bien, de verdad lo siento.

Trunks y Bra se miraron el uno al otro sintiendose un poco mal por el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, apenas vieron que cortó la llamada, ambos salieron de la cocina y se acercaron para hablar con él. Goten notó la presencia de sus dos compañeros de trabajo apenas cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono en su mochila.

-¿Goten?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes viendo a su compañero de trabajo con preocupación-¿está todo bien?-

-No vayan a decepcionarse con lo que voy a decirles pero… Gohan no puede venir, le surgió un compromiso con Videl a último momento y además tienen que arreglar unos asuntos de la boda-respondió Goten cabizbajo, Trunks lo miró fijamente sin decir una palabra y sintió su corazón encogerse y los ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar lo que había dicho el adolescente. La única razón por la que había decidido ir a la fiesta era porque Gohan iba a estar esa noche con ellos pero ahora eso no iba a pasar, de pronto, sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y vió a Bra sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.

-No estés triste, Trunks. Lamento que Gohan no haya podido venir pero esa no es excusa para no divertirme esta noche-dijo Bra queriendo animar al adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Bra tiene razón. Aunque Gohan no esté aquí, podemos divertirnos solo los tres-dijo Goten queriendo aportar un argumento positivo a la conversación entre ambos actores, Trunks vió a Goten, desvió la mirada hacia Bra y sonrió levemente.

-Es verdad, puede que Gohan no esté aquí pero eso no nos impide pasar la noche los tres juntos-dijo Trunks un poco animado por las palabras de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Así se habla!-exclamó Bra sonriendo, se apartó de Trunks y giró sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina-oigan, chicos ¿qué les parece si ordeno una pizza? Tengo hambre y ya es pasada la hora de cenar-

En el transcurso de la noche, Bra, Goten y Trunks estuvieron sentados en el sofá de la sala comiendo pizza que ordenaron en Pizza Hut mientras veían una película en la televisión. Hablaban entre ellos, mencionaban algunas cosas del trabajo o simplemente hacían comentarios o bromas relacionadas a lo que veían en la película, cuando la película finalmente acabó y solo quedaba un cuarto de la pizza que ordenaron, Bra cerró la caja con las sobras de pizza y las llevó a la cocina. Goten comenzó a refregarse los ojos y Trunks se estiró en el sofá mientras reprimía un sonoro bostezo, pues estaba cansado y la película le había dado sueño.

-Uah, bueno… esto fue divertido pero creo que ya me iré a dormir. estoy muy cansando y necesito reponer energías para mañana-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras se incorporaba del sofá y se estiraba haciendo tronar ligeramente su espalda, estaba a punto de ir a acostarse en el colchón que Bra había colocado para que sus compañeros pudieran pasar la noche pero Goten se acercó gateando y tomó su muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

-No, no te vayas ahora, Trunks. La diversión apenas comienza y la noche es larga y joven, sé que puedes resistir más que eso. 

-Es verdad, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer hasta que salga el sol como… um…-dijo Bra intentando convencer a Trunks de que se quedara un poco más con ellos-¡lo tengo! ¿qué les parece si jugamos un juego? Algo con lo que podamos divertirnos los tres-

-¿Un juego? ¿en serio? chicos ¿qué edad creen que tenemos? ¿cinco años?-preguntó Trunks con sarcasmo a sus compañeros de trabajo, Bra y Goten se miraron entre ellos con una expresión de “¿estás hablando en serio?” y desviaron sus miradas hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Está bien, ya que estamos en ese plan… entonces vamos a jugar un juego que quizás nunca has jugado-respondió Goten viendo a Trunks con sus manos colocadas a los costados de su cadera-ya sé ¿qué les parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿v-verdad o reto?-dijo Trunks con las pupilas encogidas al escuchar al adolescente de cabellos oscuros mencionar aquel juego ¿qué podía hacer ahora? solo tenía dos opciones, por un lado tenía que acceder a la propuesta de los dos adolescentes que estaban de pie frente a él y jugar a verdad o reto, pero, por otro lado, al aceptar jugar verdad o reto, acabaría exponiendo a sus compañeros de trabajo su enamoramiento por Gohan y no quería que ellos lo supieran, probablemente se burlarían de él si se enteraban, además, no era correcto enamorarse de alguien que ya está comprometido-No ¡no! mala idea ¡definitivamente es una mala idea! No voy a jugar a verdad o reto, lo siento pero no cuenten conmigo-

-¡Sii! Esto será divertido, vamos a jugar a verdad o reto quieras o no-exclamó Bra entusiasmada, tomó la muñeca de Goten y lo sentó en unas almohadas colocadas en el suelo que usaron previamente cuando vieron la película mientras cenaban pizza-¿y bien? ¿quién empieza primero?-Trunks y Goten se miraron entre ellos, miraron a Bra y se encongieron de hombros-de acuerdo, empiezo yo-desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sentado junto a ella-Goten, elije ¿verdad o reto?-

-¡Elijo verdad! ¡elijo verdad!-respondió Goten entusiasmado mientras saltaba en la almohada donde estaba sentado.

-¿Cuál es la cosa más infantil que todavía haces?

-Uh, b-bueno yo…-dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con un nudo de nervios en la voz mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-s-supongo que la cosa más infantil que aún sigo haciendo con catorce años es dormir con mis dinosaurios de peluche-Trunks y Bra se cubrieron la boca con las manos intentando contener su risa-¡no se rían! ¡esto es algo serio! significan mucho para mí, tienen valor sentimental y no puedo despegarme de ellos aunque quisiera-cuando vió que Trunks y Bra se calmaron y quitaron sus manos de sus bocas, Goten volvió a hablar-bien, ya dije demasiado ¡es mi turno!-desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-Trunks, elije ¿verdad o reto?-

-Um, y-yo… ¡e-elijo reto!-respondió Trunks con un pequeño tono nervioso.

-Bien, tu reto será ir a la habitación de Bra. Tomar una de sus faldas y caminar con la falda puesta como si estuvieras en un desfile de modas-dijo Goten.

-¡Oye! ¡¿y tú cómo rayos sabes que yo uso faldas?!-le preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes entre sonrojada y molesta por lo que dijo su compañero de trabajo.

-Ya basta ¡acepto el reto!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con determinación mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¡corre ya mismo a buscar una falda y póntela! te estaremos esperando.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, Trunks caminaba frente a Bra y Goten como si fuera un modelo de pasarela usando una mini falda negra con encajes rosa que le cubría la mitad de los muslos, no se había puesto zapatos porque no estaban incluidos en el reto. Ambos actores al ver a Trunks caminar de esa manera no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, pues les resultaba gracioso ver al adolescente de cabellos lilas desfilar frente a ellos usando una mini falda prestada, en un descuido por parte del menor, Goten aprovechó para sacar una foto con su teléfono pero Trunks se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Oye! No, no tomes fotos ¡dame ese teléfono!-dijo Trunks avergonzando queriendo arrebatarle el teléfono a su compañero de trabajo pero Goten lo apartó mientras alejaba el teléfono con su mano libre.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te tome fotos? ¡vamos! Debes reconocer que luces adorable con una mini-falda-respondió Goten-además, no pensaba enviársela a nadie en particular, solo quería enviársela a Gohan para que vea lo que se está perdiendo por no estar aquí con nosotros-

-No, no, no ¡por favor no lo hagas! no le envíes esta foto a nadie ¡ni siquiera a Gohan! moriría de vergüenza si eso pasa-le rogó Trunks poniendo ojos de cachorrito triste frente a su compañero de trabajo, Goten lo miró por unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono donde ya tenía abierta su casilla de mensajes de Instagram con la foto lista para enviársela a Gohan, otra vez desvió su mirada hacia Trunks y suspiró aceptando su derrota.

-Agh, está bien. Tú ganas, Trunks. No enviaré la foto-dijo Goten con un tono de voz que reflejaba decepción mientras se encogía de hombros, Trunks sonrió al saber que su compañero no le enviaría la foto a Gohan.

-Muchas gracias, Goten. Sabía que ibas a cumplir con tu palabra-le dijo Trunks apoyando una mano en su hombro, se levantó del suelo y volvió a la habitación de Bra-me voy a cambiar esta mini falda por mi pantalón para dormir ¡vuelvo enseguida!-

Apenas vió que Trunks se fue a la habitación de Bra a buscar su pantalón y se dirgió al baño a quitarse la mini falda, Goten volvió a desbloquear su teléfono, entró en su casilla de mensajes en su cuenta de Instagram, buscó a Gohan en sus contactos y seleccionó la foto que tomó hace unos minutos.

-Uh… *cof* *cof* enviar-murmuró Goten tosiendo falsamente, oprimió el botón de enviar y automáticamente la foto se envió a la casilla de mensajes en el Instagram de su hermano mayor pero Bra se dio cuenta de lo que el chico de cabellos oscuros había hecho y lo miró entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-¡Trunks confió en ti para que no enviaras la foto! ¿por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó Bra sin poder creer lo que su compañero acababa de hacer.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Además, él nunca sabrá que la envié.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, los tres actores pasaron un largo rato haciendo preguntas vergonzosas, retos ridículos que consistían en comer algo extremadamente picante o beber un jugo con mezclas muy desagradables pero llegó un punto en que ya se les estaban agotando las ideas y no sabían que otra cosa hacer como reto, así que simplemente decidieron hacer preguntas hasta que alguno de los tres se cansara del juego y decidiera irse a dormir.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí preguntar-dijo Bra acomodándose en la almohada donde estaba sentada y vió fijamente a Trunks-Trunks, elije ¿verdad o reto?-

-Elijo… reto-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas a su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Otra vez? ya has hecho muchos retos y no respondiste ninguna pregunta ¿por qué?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes viendo a su compañero con preocupación-¿tienes miedo de que preguntemos algo muy vergonzoso?-

-No, es por eso, es solo que… no me siento preparado para responder las preguntas-respondió Trunks, eso no era mentira pero tampoco era una verdad al cien por ciento.

-Pero el punto del juego es que respondas preguntas sinceramente y hagas retos dependiendo de lo que elijas-dijo Goten queriendo darle un punto a favor a Bra-así que, lo preguntare una vez más ¿verdad o reto? Escoge bien tu decisión-

-Uh… y-yo…-dijo el preadolescente con un nudo de nervios en la voz, elevó su mirada hacia Goten y Bra, bajó su mirada hacia sus manos las cuales sudaban y se aferraban con fuerza a su pantalón de dormir. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho pero reunió fuerzas y finalmente habló-e-elijo… elijo verdad- 

-¡Por fin! pensé que nunca ibas a responder una simple pregunta-exclamó Bra aliviada-bien, mi pregunta para ti es… ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?-

-B-Bueno, v-verás, es que yo… y-yo no… no… nunca tuve mi primer beso-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas avergonzado.

-Wow, espera ¡¿qué?! ¿estás hablando en serio?-dijo Goten sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de su compañero de trabajo.

-Pero… nosotros creímos que ya habías dado tu primer beso ¿qué hay de Mai? cuando trabajábamos _en “Dragon Ball”_ los ví besándose al terminar la grabación de un episodio-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes viendo al menor.

-Puedo explicar eso. E-estabamos practicando porque ella tenía que aparecer en un comercial de caramelos y el propósito del comercial consistía en pasar un caramelo a alguien con la boca y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, así que lo que pasó ese día no cuenta-dijo Trunks queriendo negar que alguna vez en su vida había besado a esa chica-además, yo no siento nada por Mai… a-a mi me gusta otra persona… y e-esa persona es… es Gohan-Goten y Bra se quedaron callados por un momento y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando-ya sé lo que van a decir, que está mal que me enamore de Gohan porque ya está comprometido y va a casarse en unos meses pero ¿saben algo? ¡no me importa!- 

-Trunks, tranquilo. No dijimos nada malo, es más, está bien que te enamores de alguien de tu mismo sexo ¿y sabes qué? nosotros te vamos a estar apoyando, puedes contar con nosotros si tienes problemas-dijo Bra sonriendo dulcemente a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿n-no están molestos por que estoy enamorado de alguien que es mayor que yo y que además está comprometido con otra persona?-preguntó Trunks totalmente pasmado ante lo que sus compañeros de trabajo le decían.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo también voy a estar apoyándote y haré todo lo posible para que tú y mi Onii-chan estén juntos-dijo Goten sonriéndole al adolescente de cabellos lilas-¿puedo contarte un secreto? A mi tampoco me agrada Videl, siempre pensé que Gohan merecía a alguien mejor que ella y creo que tú podrías llegar a tener una oportunidad con él pero debes luchar para ganar esa oportunidad-

-Aww ¡gracias chicos! ¡estaré más que agradecido de recibir su ayuda!-dijo Trunks abrazando a Bra y Goten con todas sus fuerzas debido a la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ahora sabía que no estaba solo en su intento de conquistar a Gohan, Goten y Bra estaban de su lado e intentarían ayudarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar bien para poder resistir el día, Goten, Bra y Trunks salieron de la casa de la chica de cabellos celestes, los dos últimos cargando sus mochilas con lo que habían traído para la fiesta de la noche anterior en sus espaldas y se dirigieron caminando a la estación de metro para poder ir al estudio a comenzar otra jornada de trabajo. Por suerte, Goten y Trunks ya sabían que la estación no quedaba lejos de la casa de Bra por lo que podían viajar hasta el estudio sin problemas. Apenas llegaron, Trunks se dirigió a su remolque a dejar su mochila mientras Goten y Bra entraban al set de grabación a prepararse para el episodio que grabarían hoy.

Bulma, mientras tanto, estaba dentro de su remolque parada frente al espejo practicando las líneas que debía decir en el episodio de ese día además de los gestos y expresiones que debía reflejar al hablar cuando, de pronto, escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su remolque, dejó de lado su libreto y el ensayo para ir a abrir la puerta del remolque y al hacerlo se encontró con su hijo parado del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Trunks!-dijo Bulma abrazando a su pequeño hijo con fuerza, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió al abrazo de su progenitora-oh cielos, me alegra tanto que estés aquí ¡estaba muy preocupada!-se separó bruscamente del menor y lo miro seriamente-no te vi anoche en tu habitación ¿a dónde te fuiste? y quiero que me respondas con la verdad-

-Mamá, sé que no soy bueno ocultándote cosas así que te diré porque no estuve en casa anoche. Yo… fui invitado a una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Bra y accedí a ir a pasar la noche allí con ella y Goten, pensé que si te lo decía quizás no me dejarías ir así que salí de casa sin que tu lo supieras-respondió Trunks sintiéndose mal por haberle ocultado lo de la fiesta a su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿fuiste a una fiesta sin decírmelo siquiera? ¡Trunks! ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿alguien más fue contigo a la fiesta?-preguntó Bulma preocupada, no le gustaba nada que su hijo saliera solo de noche por las calles y menos sabiendo que de vez en cuando aparecían ratas que eran dos veces más grandes que un pie humano.

-Sí, mamá. Goten fue conmigo, nos encontramos en el estudio y despues nos tomamos un metro que nos llevó a la casa de Bra, no queda lejos de aquí-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Está bien, me alivia saber que Goten te acompaño hasta la casa de Bra pero la próxima vez que vayas a salir o quieras ir a una fiesta, pregúntame primero ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, la próxima vez lo haré, mamá.

-¿Bulma!? ¿Trunks?-dijo una de las encargadas de armar y desmantelar la escenografía, se acercó al remolque de la mujer de cabellos celestes y pudo ver que madre e hijo estaban juntos en el mismo lugar-¡oh gracias a dios! que bueno que los encontré, Toriyama-san los quiere en el set ahora- 

-S-sí, lo siento, es que… estaba hablando con mi hijo, dile a Toriyama-san que ya vamos-le pidió Bulma a aquella chica, ella asintió, se despidió de la actriz con una reverencia y regresó al set donde Toriyama-san los estaba esperando.

Esa mañana en la preparatoria Orange Star hubo una clase especial en el salón de los estudiantes de primer año, ese día todos debían llevar a sus padres, madres o tutores para exponer las carreras que estos habían elegido y el trabajo que ellos realizaban día a día y los primeros en presentarse fueron Trunks y su madre, Bulma Briefs, una de las mejores científicas de Tokio. Ambos estaban parados frente a los demás estudiantes, Bulma se presentó y comenzó a hablar mientras Trunks sujetaba una especie de morral colocado alrededor de su hombro con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, mientras Bra grababa todo desde su escritorio junto al de Gohan con su teléfono celular.

-Mi día empieza a las siete de la mañana todos los días, porque la Corporación Capsula abre sus puertas a las nueve de la mañana. Cualquiera podría pensar que la vida de un científico es aburrida, siempre con los mismos proyectos, formulas y experimentos pero ¡no todos los días es siempre lo mismo!-explicó la científica de cabellos celestes de pie frente a los estudiantes, Bra enfocó la cámara de su teléfono a Trunks mientras hablaba y éste saludó mientras le sonreía tímidamente-una vez, tuve que reparar una cámara porque se había desconfigurado el sistema y al día siguiente…-

Afuera, en el pasillo de la escuela, Gohan estaba reclinado contra la pared con su teléfono en la mano intentando comunicarse con su madre para saber si ella podía ir a la charla que estaban dando ese día pero al parecer ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en responder su llama por lo que fue atendido por el buzón de voz con la voz pre-grabada de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, mamá. Soy yo-dijo Gohan desde su teléfono, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su salón de clases donde la madre de Trunks seguía dando su charla-hoy en la escuela tenemos una charla sobre los trabajos que realizan los padres de los estudiantes. Me prometiste que irías ¿recuerdas? ¿podrías volver a llamarme pronto?-

Cortó la llamada enviando automáticamente el mensaje, suspiró cabizbajo y triste, su kwami, Plagg que era similar a un gato negro vió que su portador no se encontraba bien y salió de su escondite en su mochila para saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Sucede algo, Gohan?-preguntó el kwami viendo a su portador con preocupación.

-Sí, si, no te preocupes-respondió Gohan con un tono de voz adolorido-ya estoy acostumbrado a estas dececpiones-guardó su teléfono, volvió a entrar al salón de clases cuando Bulma ya había terminado de dar su charla y todos estaban aplaudiendo enérgicamente (excepto Videl, quien aplaudía sarcásticamente), colocó su mochila en la silla de su escritorio y se sento frente a éste, Bra se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro intentando animarlo, Gohan desvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió levemente agradeciendo su apoyo.

-Ahora mi hijo, Trunks pasará a entregarles unas tablets de la Corporación Capsula que no estarán a la venta hasta dentro de dos meses-dijo Bulma señalando a su hijo, Trunks con las manos-y tienen suerte porque serán los primeros en llevarse una de estas tablets antes de que sean vendidas al público-

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte regalarle algo a los estudiantes, Briefs-san-le agradeció el profesor haciendo una reverencia. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas aferró sus manos fuertemente al morral para que no se cayera y se acercó caminando a sus compañeros de clase a repartirles las tablets que su madre había traido para ese día-muy bien, ahora vamos a escuchar al padre de Goten quien es un chef en la mansión Satan que pertenece a nuestro actual gobernador y luchador de artes marciales, Mark Satan-

Trunks abrió el morral que le entregó su madre para comenzar a repartir las tablets, iba a entregarle a Gohan y Bra primero pero al ver lo triste que estaba el chico de cabellos oscuros decidió dejarlo para otro momento así que fue a las filas de escritorios junto a la ventana para repartir las tablets a quienes estaban sentados allí, mientras se aproximaba, Videl aprovechó el momento para abrir su mochila y sacar una cajita de cartón redonda en la cual reposaba un brazalete de plata con una rosa en el centro hecha en incrustaciones de diamantes rosa y se lo acercó a su mejor amiga para que lo apreciara.

-Oh dioses ¡es tan hermoso!-exclamó Erasa viendo el brazalete con asombro, tomó dicho accesorio y estaba a punto de ponérselo en la muñeca para saber como se veía en ella pero Videl se lo quitó de un manotazo.

-¡Oye! ¡se mira y no se toca! ¿entendido?-le dijo Videl con un tono de voz molesto.

-Por favor, Videl, mi angelito, vuelve a guardar eso en tu mochila. Podrías perderlo o peor aún, que te lo roben-le dijo su padre quien estaba parado en un rincón del salón de clases. Videl volvió a guardar el brazalete en la caja justo cuando Trunks se acercó a ella y a su mejor amiga para entregarles una de las tablets que había fabricado su madre, colocó una tablet frente a Erasa quien le agradeció con una sonrisa, la chica de cabellos oscuros vió la tablet que su peor rival había dejado y se rió bajito. 

-Me pregunto cuantas tablets tendría que vender tu madre para comprar un brazalete-dijo Videl y desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga-oh, vaya ¿qué estoy diciendo, Erasa? ¡Tendría que vender la Corporación Capsula completa! jajajaja-

-Hm…-gruñó Trunks pero decidió restarle importancia y defenderse de aquel ácido comentario-bien, ya que tienes tanto dinero ¡obviamente no tendrás una tablet nueva hasta dentro de dos meses!-

-Pff… que envidioso-murmuró la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras su rival se alejaba caminando de allí para seguir con su entrega de tablets mientras el padre de su amigo, Goten, daba su charla relacionada con su trabajo. Plagg se asomó por la mochila de su portador y le llamó la atención ver que Videl guardaba una caja de cartón dentro de su mochila.

-_¡¿Una caja de cartón?! De seguro debe tener queso Camembert adentro_-pensó Plagg quien babeaba de solo pensar que quizás podía haber una porción de su tan amado queso dentro de esa caja de cartón, velozmente entró en la mochila de Videl, abrió la caja de cartón y se decepcionó al ver un brazalete dentro-meh, no es queso pero es un objeto brillante ¡y a mí me gustan los objetos brillantes!-

-No tuve tiempo de preparar algo para compartir con ustedes-se disculpó el padre de Goten con los estudiantes y padres presentes en la charla-pero ya que el propietario de la mansión Satan se encuentra aquí, quizás él tenga la oportunidad de invitarlos a conocer su casa-desvió la mirada hacia Mr. Satan-¿cierto?-

Mr. Satan sonrió nerviosamente mientras era aplaudido por el padre de Erasa, quien era el jefe de policía en el distrito policíal de Tokio y además de tener ese trabajo, también era amigo del gobernador de Tokio debido a que sus hijas han sido mejores amigas desde el jardín de niños. Plagg estaba jugando con el brazalete de Videl girándolo en su cabeza y atrapándolo en el aire como si fuera un balón de basketball pero a la siguiente vez que quiso atraparlo, Trunks pasaba por ahí quien dio un paso en falso y chocó con la silla de la chica de cabellos oscuros haciendo que su mochila cayera y de ella salió rodando Plagg con el brazalete incrustado en su cabeza quien fue a parar otra vez al escritorio de su portador.

-¡Oye, cabeza hueca! ¿qué nunca te fijas por donde caminas?-preguntó Videl viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas enfadada, Trunks no respondió, simplemente se levantó del suelo mientras acomodaba otra vez su morral alrededor de su hombro, guardó las tablets que no termino de repartir y volvió a su escritorio en medio de Goten, Gohan y Bra. Plagg intentaba quitarse el brazalete incrustado en su cabeza sin mucho éxito. 

-Ahora se presentará el padre de Erasa, él es el jefe de policía del distrito policial de Tokio-dijo el profesor.

-Llevo más de quince años trabajando como jefe de policía y desde que ingresé a la academia he tenido una regla muy importante ¡cualquier ciudadano es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!-habló el jefe de policía con su hija a su lado.

-¡Mi brazalete!-exclamó Videl interrumpiendo la charla para mostrar su caja de cartón vacía-¡desapareció! ¡lo guardé aquí hace dos segundos!-desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba sentado en su escritorio-¡tú!-se acercó al preadolescente de cabellos lilas con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos-¡tú fuiste quien robo mi brazalete! ¿no es así?-

-¡¿Qué?! eso es no es posible ¿qué rayos estás diciendo?-dijo Trunks estupefacto.

-¡Te caíste a propósito para poder tomar mi brazalete!-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, desvió la mirada hacia el jefe de policía quien estaba de pie dando su charla en ese momento-¡usted señor, es un policía! ¿cierto?-señalo a Trunks con su dedo acusadoramente-¡entonces arreste a ese criminal!-

-¡Oye! Déjalo en paz ¡mi hijo no es un ladrón!-exclamó Bulma viendo a Videl enfadada, en eso el jefe de policía hizo sonar su silbato para tranquilizar a todos y evitar que se armara una discusión en el salón de clases.

-¡Espere un momento, Satan-chan! no puede acusar a alguien de robar una pertenecía sin tener prueba alguna-especuló el jefe de policía-mientras tanto, sugiero que todos permanezcan en sentados en sus lugares, por favor. Tal vez solo perdió su brazalete-

-¿Acaso está insinuando que soy una mentirosa?-preguntó Videl con las manos colocadas en su cadera, desvió la mirada hacia su padre quien aún estaba de pie en su lugar-¡papá! ¡haz algo!-

-S-Sí ¡Keisatsu shochō-san, le ordeno que revise la mochila de ese jovencito!-le ordenó Mr. Satan al jefe de policía. 

-¡Ja! ¡yo gané!-exclamó Videl desviando la mirada hacia Trunks mientras ponía una sonrisa victoriosa.

-V-Vamos a mantener todos la calma, por favor…-sugirió el profesor con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz pero eso no sirvió de nada, ya que Mr. Satan se acercó al jefe de policía con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarle que, cómo el líder de esta ciudad, yo tengo un nivel superior al suyo?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros viendo al jefe de policía.

-P-Pero, Mr. Satan. Hacer algo así va en contra de la ley, eso es…

-Bien, entonces considerese despedido de su cargo a partir de hoy-dijo Mr. Satan interrumpiéndolo.

-Mr. Satan ¿e-está hablando en serio?-dijo el jefe de policía incrédulo-¡¿tanto escándalo por un simple brazalete perdido?!

-¡Ese brazalete es de mi hija por si no lo sabías! ¡eres incapaz de cumplir con una simple orden de tu superior así que quedas deshonrosamente relevado de tu cargo! ¡vete de aquí inmediatamente!

El ex jefe de policía abrió la boca para decir algo pero sabía que era inútil discutir con la máxima figura de autoridad de Tokio que estaba muy por encima de él así que se retiro del salón de clases cabizbajo y avergonzado de que, probablemente, haya dececpcionado a su hija, Erasa, al saber que acababa de ser despedido ese mismo día.

-¡Genial! ahora solo nos quedaría llamar a Lordbug-dijo Videl-estoy segura de que él encontrara una solución a este problema-

Trunks solo vió al padre de Erasa salir del salón de clases, desvió la mirada hacia Videl y bajó la mirada hacia su escritorio apenado y a la vez sintiendose un poco mal por que por su culpa y la ineptitud del padre de Videl un hombre había perdido su trabajo esa mañana.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Las relaciones padre/hijos a veces son tan complicadas, son una fuente de conflictos y emociones negativas-dijo Dark Butterfly abriendo los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi-cuando ya no hay orden ni leyes, reina el caos y el descontrol-cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡toma posesión de este policía!-

El ex jefe de policía salió de la preparatoria Orange Star, cruzó al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba estacionada su camioneta. Abrió la puerta del vehículo, entro en él, cerró la puerta con violencia y aferró sus manos fuertemente al volante gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes a Mr. Satan y a su malcriada hija, quien, lamentablemente, era la mejor amiga de su propia hija.

-Ese bastardo… ¡se atrevió a ordenarme que infringa la ley! ¡eso… eso es criminal!

El akuma se introdujo en la banda que tenía alrededor de su brazo tiñéndola de morado, al instante el hombre escuchó a Dark Butterfly invadiendo su mente mientras resoplaba por la nariz como un animal enfurecido.

-Robot-cop, soy Dark Butterfly. Esta ciudad necesita un verdadero protector implacable de la ley, ¿estás preparado para hacer que se cumpla la ley?

-Sí, señora-respondió el hombre, un aura morada lo cubrieron a él y a su camioneta dándoles una apariencia más futurista y extravagante dignas de una película de los años ochenta.

-¡Lordbug y Chat Noir tienen que ser detenidos a cualquier costo!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a su nueva creación-es la única condición que te doy para ayudarte a vengarte y entonces tomarás sus miraculous y me los traerás a mi ¿has entendido?-

-Afirmativo-respondió Robot-cop saliendo de su mejorada camioneta y cerrando la puerta tras él-¡Lordbug y Chat Noir no serán rivales de mí poder!-comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokio buscando personas que infringieran la ley para así detenerlas y darles su merecido-haré que la justicia se cumpla en las calles de Tokio-

Dentro de la preparatoria Orange Star, Bulma estaba teniendo una discusión con Mr. Satan debido a que éste tenía pensado tomar la mochila de Trunks e inspeccionarla por su cuenta para ver si el preadolescente de cabellos lilas no había tomado (por casualidad) el brazalete de su hija. Videl, por otro lado, permanecía aferrada a su padre escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras fingía que estaba triste por la perdida de su brazalete cuando en realidad estaba sonriendo victoriosa porque su peor rival pagaría las consecuencias de haber tomado algo suyo sin permiso.

-¡Usted no va a acercarse a mi hijo ni a revisar sus cosas! ¿le quedó claro?-dijo Bulma empujando al hombre de cabellos oscuros colocando un dedo sobre su pecho mientras lo veía de forma desafiante.

-¡¿Acaso tiene la menor idea de quien soy yo, señora?!-preguntó Mr. Satan viendo a la científica de cabellos celestes de forma desafiante. 

-¡Por favor, guarden la calma! Estamos en una escuela, piensen en los estudiantes-les pidió el profesor queriendo impedir que comenzaran a pelear allí adentro-estoy seguro de que el brazalete no está lejos-

-¡Probablemente debió haberse caído de su mochila!-dijo Trunks queriendo aportar una hipótesis a lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sin duda alguna, si yo fuera su brazalete también me hubiera alejado lo más lejos como pudiera de esa peste-añadió Goten haciendo una seña con las manos como si estuviera alejando algo que le daba asco haciendo reír a su amigo, de pronto recordó que Bra seguía teniendo su teléfono en mano y que ella había estado grabando todo desde que comenzó la clase, quizás podían encontrar alguna prueba que demostrara la inocencia de Trunks.

-¡Oígan! Bra ha estado grabando todo con su teléfono desde que comenzó la charla-dijo Trunks viendo a la chica de cabellos celestes-¡quizás ahí tendremos una prueba de lo que sucedió!-Bra reprodujo el video por donde lo había dejado hasta el momento en que Erasa había tomado el brazalete de su mejor amiga de la caja donde reposaba-ahí está ¿lo ven? ¡Erasa tenía el brazalete de Videl!-

Todos se voltearon para ver a la chica de cabellos rubios con una expresión de reproche pero más que nada, Videl la observaba fijamente con las manos colocadas en su cadera.

-¡E-es verdad! pero… ella me lo quitó después-respondió la chica de cabellos rubios queriendo demostrar su inocencia.

-Entonces, Videl ¿por qué mejor no revisas la mochila de tu mejor amiga?-preguntó Trunks sonriendo socarronamente con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estoy soñando o acaso estás insinuando que yo robé el brazalete?!-preguntó Erasa viendo a Trunks molesta con sus manos en la cadera.

-No, la única persona que llama a todos ladrones aquí sin tener evidencia alguna es Videl-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-yo solo me baso en lo que acabamos de ver en el video-

Erasa gruño furiosa y le dio la espalda al preadolescente, pero al hacerlo dejó caer el cuaderno de pinturas que Mai tenía en los brazos y de éste salió un papel con una pintura del brazalete, rápidamente la chica de cabellos oscuros recogió las hojas bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

-Sí, bueno… pinte el brazalete de Videl ¡pero yo no lo tomé! ¡lo juro!-confesó la chica de largos cabellos oscuros mientras se levantaba del suelo luego de recoger las hojas de su cuaderno. 

Robot-cop caminaba por las calles de la ciudad rastreando criminales con su escáner cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a la profesora de ciencias de la preparatoria Orange Star quien había salido a comprarse un sándwich para el almuerzo, una vez acabo de comer arrojó la envoltura a un cesto de basura no muy lejos de donde estaba posicionado el villano-policía pero la envoltura rebotó y cayó en la acera. El escáner del policía robot emitió un pitido, tomó velocidad, dio un salto y se paró frente a la mujer bloqueando su camino.

-Queda bajo arresto-le dijo Robot-cop de pie frente a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿y porqué razón?!-preguntó aquella mujer mirándolo molesta.

-Por arrojar basura en la vía publica y por no respetar los semáforos-respondió el villano mostrando el envoltorio que la mujer había arrojado hace poco.

-Bueno, sí. Eso es verdad pero ¡por favor! no puedes arrestar a alguien por algo tan insignificante como eso y además ¿quién eres tú? No luces como si fueras un verdadero policía.

La profesora de ciencias pasó a un lado del villano ignorando su orden de arresto pero Robot-cop la detuvo a tiempo, disparó un láser y al instante unas esposas de luz aparecieron en las muñecas de la mujer quien vió las esposas completamente atónita.

-Está sentenciada a limpiar las calles de Tokio-dijo Robot-cop, tocó su silbato y las esposas arrastraron forzosamente a la mujer a recoger la basura arrojada en la asera por los transeúntes-nuevo objetivo: encontrar a Mr. Satan y hacer que pague por sus delitos-

Sin perder un segundo, el villano policía comenzó a caminar hacia la preparatoria Orange Star dejando a la profesora de ciencias recogiendo la basura forzosamente en las calles de Tokio.

-¡Entregame ya mismo ese video, jovencita! Tendré que llevarlo a analizar con los profesionales-ordenó Mr. Satan acercando su mano hacia Bra para que le entregara su teléfono.

-Ni crea que voy a hacer eso, es mi teléfono-respondió la chica de cabellos celestes abrazando su teléfono a modo de resistencia. 

-¿Acaso tienes una menor idea de con quien estás tratando? ¡te recuerdo que soy el gobernador de Tokio!-dijo Mr. Satan viendo a Bra de forma desafiante.

Plagg seguía intentando quitar el brazalete de Videl de su cabeza sin mucho éxito y sin querer tropezó con su colita y se chocó con el zapato de Gohan llamando la atención del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, tomó a su kwami entre sus manos y aprovechando que Mr. Satan estaba exigiéndole al profesor hablar con el director del establecimiento, se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los lockers.

-No pienso molestarte con todos los detalles de la larga y aburrida historia-dijo Plagg moviendo sus patas despreocupadamente frente a su portador

-Oh, no creas no vas a hacerlo ¡sí lo harás te guste o no! y que sea rápido-dijo Gohan enfadado-no estoy seguro si lo hiciste a propósito pero ahora gracias a ti estamos en un gran problema-

-Bien, si por “gran problema” te estás refiriendo a lo problemático que resulta trabajar mi musculatura. Entonces permíteme decirte que me estás adulando en el punto más bajo.

-Parece que tenemos un problema mucho mayor que ese…-Gohan dejó de ponerle atención a su kwami al ver un robot-policía que parecía haber sido sacado de una película de los ochentas caminar por los pasillos de la instalación. Asomó su mirada por una esquina de la pared y observó al robot-policía pasar a un lado del conserje, quien al verlo, dejó de hacer su trabajo para ir a detener al mencionado.

-¡Hey, tú! No tienes permiso de estar en este lugar-le dijo el conserje al robot-policía, éste detuvo sus pasos y giró su mirada hacia el hombre quien solo contaba con una escoba para protegerse.

-Yo puedo ir a donde quiera cuando se me plazca porque yo soy la ley-respondió Robot-cop.

-Puede ser, pero aquí ¡yo soy la autoridad!

-Eres culpable de obstruir el camino de la justicia-Robot-cop sacó su láser y disparó unas esposas de luz al conserje-te sentencio a ir a dar un paseo-sopló su silbato y al igual a lo sucedido en la calle con la profesora de ciencias, el conserje comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela de manera forzosa, Gohan volvió a esconderse detrás de la pared y vio a Plagg sentado en sus manos con el brazalete atorado en su cabeza. 

-¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo transformarme?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su kwami con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Si te transformas en Chat Noir, el brazalete será absorbido al anillo conmigo y eso podría dañar tu miraculous-respondió el kwami similar a un gato negro. Gohan suspiró frustrado pero rápidamente supo que hacer para arreglar el problema, se levantó de allí con Plagg en sus manos y fue corriendo a su locker.

-Jajaja, pronto Lordbug y Chat Noir tendrán que encontrar su camino a la perdición-exclamó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite mientras se reía a carcajadas. De regreso en el salón de los estudiantes de primer año de preparatoria, el video que bra reprodujo en su teléfono llegó a su fin pero Videl no estaba convencida con la prueba que acababan de mostrar y vio a su rival de forma desafiante con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que pasó, Videl? me choqué con tu silla pero Erasa tenía el brazalete, Mai lo pinto así que todos aquí somos sospechosos-dijo Trunks señalando a las dos chicas mencionadas en su teoría.

-Hey ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Mai abrazando su cuaderno con sus pinturas-¡yo no tomé el brazalete, lo deje en claro antes!-

-Bien ¡pues yo tampoco pude haberlo tomado!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas enfadado-el verdadero problema aquí es dejar que Videl nos llame ladrones a todos sin tener evidencia alguna-

-Sí, cómo sea. Ya que confesaste que eres un sospechoso entonces no te importará que revise tu fea mochila-añadió Videl.

-Cómo sea, pero si así va el caso ¡entonces hay que revisar las mochilas de todos los estudiantes!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡nadie pondrá sus manos en mis cosas!-exclamó Mai, Pares se encogió en su lugar junto a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros con una expresión temerosa, a ella también le aterraba ser sospechosa y mucho más que revisaran sus pertenencias. 

-Trunks, cálmate y deja que los adultos resuelvan esto-le dijo Bulma colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Pero… ¡mamá! ¡ella me llamó ladrón! Tengo que defenderme de algún modo-protestó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí y respeto eso pero al igual que Videl, tú estas acusando a todos tus amigos sin tener evidencia alguna-le dijo su madre señalando a sus compañeros de clase.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Videl desde el jardín de niños-dijo Erasa queriendo defender su punto de vista-¡y yo jamás me atrevería a robarle!-añadió mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga y rodeaba su brazo y la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oigan ¿y qué hay de Gohan?-preguntó Pilaf desde su escritorio-lo vimos salir del salón de clases apenas cuatro segundos en ese video ¡y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él!-

-¡No, no Gohan!-exclamó Trunks pero al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban raro, se autocorrigió-es decir ¿por qué él querría robar un brazalete? Sí hay un culpable, debe estar en este salón-añadió mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso nos estás acusando de robar el brazalete?-preguntó Mai, Pares no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-¡Exijo que traigan un abogado!-exclamó Sharpner.

-Trunks, ya fue suficiente. Termina con esto de inmediato-le ordenó su madre.

-Eh… podríamos preguntarle a los demás adultos a ver quien tomó el brazalete-sugirió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sintiéndose acorralado pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde está Mr. Satan?-preguntó robot-cop abriendo la puerta del salón de clases dejando sorprendidos a todos los estudiantes, en especial a Erasa, quien no podía creer la apariencia que había adquirido luego de ser akumatizado. El villano policía se acercó al profesor que impartía las clases en ese salón con una expresión tan seria que logró intimidar al hombre.

-Eh, b-buenos días ¿puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó el profesor con un poco de temor.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Mr. Satan?

-L-lo siento, creo que él acaba de salir hace un momento.

Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad para salir del salón de clases y buscar un sitio seguro donde transformarse en Lordbug y así enfrentar a este nuevo villano que Dark Butterfly acababa de crear. 

-¿Acaso me estás mintiendo?-preguntó el villano-policía viendo al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Uh, sí ¡no! quiero decir ¡no!

-Sí nadie me dice donde está Mr. Satan ¡todos quedarán bajo arresto!-dijo Robot-cop, desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien lo observaba completamente atónita a lo que acababa de escuchar-¿sabes dónde está tu padre?-

-No me preguntes a mí, no tengo idea-respondió Videl cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña, en eso, el villano desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz del gobernador de Tokio no muy lejos de dónde él estaba.

-¡Señor director, exijo que encuentre a la persona que robó el brazalete de mi hija inmediatamente!-dijo Mr. Satan quien estaba hablando con el director de la preparatoria Orange Star en ese mismo momento, el villano-robot salió del salón de clases y caminó hacia la oficina del director-¡es un accesorio muy valioso!-

Trunks observó a robot-cop alejarse del salón de los estudiantes de primer año rumbo a la oficina del director y desvió la mirada hacia Tikki que estaba flotando cerca de él.

-Err… eso es…-dijo la pequeña kwami roja llamando la atención de su portador pero éste la interrumpió.

-¡Solo intentaba defenderme de la forma correcta, eso es todo!-respondió el preadolescente queriendo defender su punto de vista pero fue en vano-supongo que mi mamá tenía razón… actue igual que Videl y termine acusando a todos sin evidencia alguna-suspiró cabizbajo-¿sabes algo, Tikki? Tengo la certeza de que ese brazalete no fue robado-

-¡Estoy segura de que resolverás este misterio!

-Sí, está bien. Pero ahora tenemos un problema que resolver ¡Tikki, motas!

Gohan seguía intentando quitarle el brazalete de la cabeza a Plagg haciendo que el kwami similar a un gato negro se aferrara con su colita a uno de los lockers mientras el adolescente jalaba de su cabeza para quitarle el brazalete pero al final, el kwami terminó liberándose de su agarre y chocó contra Gohan haciendo que ambos retrocedieran quedando sentados contra la pared.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Plagg aún con el brazalete atorado en su cabeza-estaba convencido de que había queso Camembert en esa caja. Nadie es perfecto ¿sabes?-

-¡¿Es en serio?!-dijo Gohan molesto-¡¿no puedes pensar con otra cosa que no sea tu estómago?!-al decir eso, tuvo una idea. Se incorporó del suelo, fue hacia su locker, lo abrió y comenzó a revolver sus cosas encontrando una caja de queso Camembert dentro de ella, tomó un molinillo de pimienta prestado de la cafetería, echó un poco en el trozo de queso y se lo acercó a su kwami, al sentir el olor de la pimienta sobre el queso, el pequeño kwami negro no pudo evitar estornudar con fuerza logrando así salir del brazalete-salud, jeje… ¡Plagg, las garras!-

-¡Qué esto le sirva de advertencia! Si el brazalete de mi Videl no aparece antes de que acabe el día ¡cortaré todos los fondos que le doy a esta instalación!-exclamó Mr. Satan golpeando el escritorio del director con furia-¿le ha quedado claro?-

-Pero, Mr. Satan ¿cómo espera a que yo…?-dijo el director pero no pudo seguir hablando, ambos hombres sintieron una corriente de aire muy fuerte entrar en la oficina y al desviar la mirada se toparon con Robot-cop parado en el umbral de la puerta sin abandonar su expresión seria.

-¡Oiga! ¿nadie le enseño que debe golpear la puerta antes de pasar?-preguntó Mr. Satan viendo al extravagante villano. 

-La justicia esta presente en todos lados-respondió Robot-cop, avanzó firmemente hasta quedar de pie frente al hombre de cabellos oscuros-Mr. Satan, queda bajo arresto por execsivo abuso de autoridad-

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decir algo así?

Robot-cop no respondió, sacó su arma listo para disparar unas esposas de luz contra el gobernador de Tokio y dictar su castigo pero un yo-yo apareció enredándose alrededor del laser que portaba el villano-policía y al desviar la mirada, se encontró con Lordbug parado detrás de él aferrándose a la cuerda de su yo-yo para no dejarlo escapar.

-Lordbug, Japón tiene un nuevo héroe que lo proteja desde ahora. Ya no requiere de tus servicios nunca más-dijo el villano-policía, disparó su láser contra el héroe de cabellos lilas pero éste esquivó el ataque dando una voltereta mientras guardaba su yo-yo y se ponía de pie frente a él.

-¡Si piensas que voy a permitir que un villano imparta su retorcida justicia, entonces estás muy mal!-exclamó el héroe con una mirada desafiante.

El villano-policía siguió disparando su láser contra el héroe pero éste era más ágil y supo esquivar sus ataques calculando hábilmente todos sus movimientos y donde debía caer para evitar ser tocado por el láser. Rapidamente se alejó corriendo de allí y se escondió detrás de la entrada principal de la escuela soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Robot-cop uso su scaner para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y pudo ver que el conserje estaba cumpliendo eficazmente su condena, la puerta del salón de los estudiantes de primer año se abrió, desvió la mirada y vió a Videl salir de allí.

-¡Robot-cop-san! Necesito que me ayudes-le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso llamando la atención del villano, éste usó su scaner viendo que no era el objetivo que estaba buscando, desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo y pudo ver a Mr. Satan salir corriendo atemorizado de la preparatoria Orange Star, sin perder tiempo, tomó impulso, dio un gran salto y fue corriendo tras él-¡hey! ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡vuelve aquí inmediatamente!-

Robot-cop caminó por el pasillo, cruzó la salida de la preparatoria Orange Star pasando cerca de Lordbug, el héroe de cabellos lilas tomó ventaja de esto para arrojar su yo-yo contra el villano, enredándolo alrededor de su muñeca, comenzó a jalar con fuerza pero fue inútil. En eso, justo cuando el extravagante robot iba a atacar a Mr. Satan, Chat Noir apareció en escena y dio un salto para evitar que el laser impactara contra él pero rebotó impactando contra el auto del hombre de cabellos oscuros dejando un rastreador en el techo del vehículo que se alejó de la escuela a toda velocidad.

-Estás obstruyendo el camino de la justicia ¡y pagarás por ello!-exclamó Robot-cop apuntando su láser a Chat Noir.

-¿Puedes añadir a tu frase “cambio y fuera”?-dijo el héroe felino, el vilano-policía disparó su laser contra Chat Noir pero el héroe esquivo sus ataques y pasó debajo de sus piernas ágilmente, sacó su báculo de su brazalete plateado y se lanzó a atacar a Robot-cop pero éste lo empujó con violencia a un lado haciendo que aterrizara en un cesto de basura justo cuando la profesora de ciencias estaba recogiendo la basura de la calle para depositarla en el cesto.

-¡Espera! yo sé quien eres en realidad-dijo Lordbug intentando detener al villano y hacer que entrara en razón-¡eres el papá de Erasa y un gran jefe de policía! No permitas que esa malidición te convierta en un villano-

-¡No escuches sus mentiras y toma ya su miraculous!-ordenó Dark Butterfly al villano-¡quiero tener sus poderes!-

-La justicia prevalecerá en las calles de Japón-dijo Robot-cop, sacó su laser y comenzó a atacar nuevamente a Lordbug pero el héroe de cabellos lilas esquivó los ataques, sacó su yo-yo preparado para enfrentar al villano-policía pero éste lo evito a tiempo tomandolo de su pierna con fuerza, dio una vuelta y arrojó al héroe de cabellos lilas lejos de él atravesando la pared de la preparatoria Orange Star y acabó aterrizando en uno de los salones de clase chocando con varias sillas y escritorios-¡Mr. Satan pagará por haber despedido a su mejor jefe de policía!-

Llamó a su vehiculo que llegó velozmente y se estacionó frente la entrada del establecimiento pero justo cuando estaba por subir a su vehículo escuchó una voz llamandolo y vió a Videl salir de la preparatoria Orange Star y caminar a pasos firmes pero apresurados hacia él.

-¡Robot-cop-san! ¿sabe qué? ¡necesito de su ayuda! ¡en serio tengo un serio problema!-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros llamando la atención del villano-y es mucho más grave que una plancha para cabello averiada-

-Acompáñame y podremos hablarlo-dijo el villano-policía sin abandonar su expresión seria mientras caminaba hacia su vehículo.

-Ah ¡por fin!-exclamó Videl aliviada, Chat Noir salió lentamente del cesto de basura, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aliviar su dolor pero enseguida reaccionó al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros subir al vehiculo de Robot-cop y fue corriendo hacia allí. 

-¡No, Videl! ¡espera!-dijo el héroe felino queriendo detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica se subió al vehículo del villano-policía y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad, Chat Noir fue corriendo hacia el vehículo y se subió de un salto al techo, Robot-cop logró divisarlo a través del espejo retrovisor, oprimió un botón secreto en el estéreo del auto guardando las ruedas y sacando unas alas de avión, al instante el vehículo comenzó a volar a toda velocidad con el héroe felino aferrado fuertemente al techo, un yo-yo apareció enredándose en el parachoques y Lordbug subió al vehículo quedando en el techo como su compañero.

-Supongo que me echabas de menos ¿no es así?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero mientras se aferraba al techo del auto con fuerza pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Robot-cop dio una vuelta en rizo con el vehículo con el propósito de hacer que cayeran al suelo pero no lo logró. Videl volvió a quedar sentada en el asiento trasero ligeramente mareada por la vuelta que hizo el villano con su vehículo pero se recompuso y se asomó entre los asientos delanteros para poder verlo.

-¡Yo sé perfectamente que esa pequeña peste llamada Trunks Briefs fue quien robó mi valioso brazalete! ¡tienes que arrestarlo!-dijo Videl aferrando sus manos en el respaldo del asiento, Robot-cop desvió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver a Lordbug y Chat Noir intentando abrir la puerta del vehículo de una patada. Sin pensarlo siquiera, pisó fuertemente el freno haciendo que ambos Chat Noir se desprendiera del techo y cayera del vehículo pero su compañero de cabellos lilas lo rescató a tiempo y lo ayudó a subir otra vez, Robot-cop vió lo que estaba pasando afuera, activó el piloto automático, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió por la ventanilla para pelear contra ambos héroes-¡oye! ¡¿acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?!-

-Gracias por la ayuda, mi Lord-le agradeció Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas. En eso, ambos héroes desviaron la mirada al ver a Robot-cop parado en el techo del vehículo, Videl observaba todo desde la ventanilla trasera completamente enfadada.

-¡Oye! ¿a dónde crees que vas ahora? ¡no vas a esperar a que conduzca yo! ¿verdad?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros al verse ignorada por el villano-policía. Robot-cop avanzó lentamente hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir, quienes ahora estaban arrodillados en la tapa del baúl de aquel vehículo.

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes licencia de conducir?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero, Chat Noir no le respondió, únicamente sacó su katana de su brazalete mientras sonreía y de un salto se lanzó a atacar al villano-policía, Lordbug comenzó a atacarlo junto a su compañero pero Robot-cop esquivaba todos sus ataques y movimientos hasta que decidió empujarlos fuera del vehículo, enseguida ambos héroes volvieron a subir queriendo atacar al villano al mismo tiempo pero Robot-cop dio un salto inclinando el auto para hacer que los héroes volvieran a caer del vehículo, aún así, ellos eran más listos que él y comenzaron a rodar el vehículo como un tronco sobre un arroyo para hacer que el villano cayera de éste.

-Hey ¡lindas botas las que tienes puestas!-comentó Chat Noir al villano mientras corría-¿por casualidad no tienen talla treinta?-

A la tercera vuelta que le daban al auto, Robot-cop bloqueó el camino de Lordbug golpeando su torso con su brazo e hizo que el héroe de cabellos lilas cayera al vacío. Rápidamente arrojó su yo-yo para que su compañero felino lo atrapara pero éste no logró atraparlo a tiempo y el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a gritar mientras caía en picada directo a la ciudad.

-¡Lordbug!-gritó Chat Noir queriendo ir tras él pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba siendo aprisionado del cuello por Robot-cop desvió la mirada hacia el villano con furia-¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?!-

-¡Apresúrate y toma su miraculous ahora!-exclamó Dark Butterfly al villano-policía apretando con fuerza su bastón por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento-¡es su anillo!-

Robot-cop asintió y acercó su mano al anillo que portaba el héroe felino dispuesto a quitárselo, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de esto, sacó un proyectil de su brazalete plateado con ayuda de su mano libre y arrojó el proyectil al tubo de escape del vehículo el cuál comenzó a emanar humo negro y estalló, al escuchar el sonido Robot-cop soltó al héroe felino dejándolo caer al vacío y antes de que Chat Noir se estrellara contra el suelo, algo impidió que eso sucediera, elevó su mirada viendo que su tobillo estaba amarrado por una cuerda de un yo-yo, bajó su mirada y se encontró con su compañero de cabellos lilas caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía la cuerda de su yo-yo.

-Oye ¡qué irónico! ¡cada vez que te veo me pones mi mundo patas arriba!-comentó el héroe felino a su compañero, cerró los ojos y quiso acercarse a Lordbug para darle un beso pero su acción fue interrumpida apenas el héroe de cabellos lilas deshizo el amarre que aplicó alrededor de su tobillo haciendo que cayera con un golpe seco en la acera-ok, acabo de darme cuenta de que no todos los gatos caen de pie-Lordbug sonrió otra vez, extendió su mano y ayudó a su compañero felino a levantarse de la acera-de todas formas-añadió observando el cielo junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas-alguien nos está dejando colgados-

Robot-cop volvió a entrar en su vehículo, desactivo el pilóto automático y el motor volvió a funcionar con normalidad a pesar de estar dañado el tubo de escape, una alarma sonó en la pantalla, oprimió un botón y al instante se proyecto un mapa con el rosto de Mr. Satan marcando la ruta que había seguido su automóvil, por lo visto se dirigía al edificio del ayuntamiento y hacia allá se dirigió con Videl dentro de su vehículo. Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron a la torre de Tokio y vieron como el auto de Robot-cop sobrevolaba el edificio más icónico y visitado por los turistas en la ciudad y se alejó volando de allí a toda velocidad pasando al lado de los héroes.

-¡Es inútil perseguirlo o correr tras él! de todos modos, es mucho más veloz que nosotros-dijo Lordbug viendo al auto alejarse volando a toda velocidad del punto donde él y su compañero se encontraban parados.

-¿Sabes algo? sí él va tras el gobernador…-dijo Chat Noir pero fue interrumpido por su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡Entonces va a ir directo al edificio del ayuntamiento!

-Oh, vaya… presiento que tienes un plan en mente-comentó el héroe felino de brazos cruzados viendo a su compañero pícaramente, Lordbug solo le sonrió y observó al horizonte con la adrenalina reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Robot-cop hizo descender su auto de policía volador, redujo la velocidad quedando frente al edificio del ayuntamiento de Tokio, bajó la ventanilla del lado del conductor, sacó su brazo fuera y con su láser cortó un hueco en la puerta de cristal de forma que su vehículo pudiera entrar en él. Mientras eso sucedía, Mr. Satan se encontraba dentro de su oficina hablando con el director del distrito policíal de Tokio a través de su teléfono.

-Moviliza a toda la fuerza policial disponible inmediatamente ¡es una orden!-exclamó el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises mientras golpeaba su escritorio de caoba fuertemente con su puño izquierdo pero dejó de hablar al escuchar unos gritos venir de la planta baja, salió de su oficina para ver que estaba sucediendo y pudo ver que el villano Robot-cop había entrado al edificio del ayuntamiento, aterrizó su vehiculo y bajó de este quedando de pie frente al gobernador de la ciudad.

-Mark Satan, en el nombre de la ley voy a tener que arrestarte-habló el villano-policía.

-¡Eso nunca!-respondió Mr. Satan con un tono autoritario, el ex jefe de policía akumatizado sacó su laser y disparó contra el gobernador de Tokio colocando unas esposas de luz alrededor de él pero a pesar de eso, el hombre de cabellos oscuros se mantuvo firme frente al villano-¡estas esposas de lucecitas no me harán cambiar de opinión!-

-Quizás esto podría ayudarte-Robot-cop sopló su silbato dejando salir a Videl quien también llevaba unas esposas de luz alrededor de las muñecas al igual que su padre.

-¡Oye! ¿qué crees que haces? ¡te prohíbo que le hagas daño a mi niña!-dijo Mr. Satan furioso, odiaba que las personas se metieran con su precioso ángel, en especial si se trataba de un ex jefe de policía transformado en un villano.

-Eso es lo que pensé-habló el villano-policía riéndose a carcajadas-acompáñeme, tenemos un mensaje que enviar-

Sin perder tiempo, Robot-cop llevó a Mr. Satan y a su hija directo a la oficina del mencionado, una vez allí corrió la silla de su escritorio, sopló el silbato obligando al hombre de cabellos oscuros a sentarse frente a su escritorio, una cámara fue colocada frente a él y al verse acorralado, Mr. Satan no tuvo otra alternativa más que hablar y difundir su mensaje.

-Tokio tiene un nuevo defensor de la justicia y su nombre es Robot-cop. A partir de hoy, le concedo poder absoluto-dijo Mr. Satan a través de la pantalla instalada afuera del alto edificio, Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron al edificio del ayuntamiento y se acercaron a escuchar el mensaje que el gobernador estaba transmitiendo-desde ahora, todos los Japoneses deberán obedecer sus leyes-

-Lordbug, Chat Noir, ambos son declarados delincuentes a partir de ahora-habló Robot-cop corriendo la silla del escritorio una vez que Mr. Satan dejo de hablar-deben ser capturados y puestos bajo vigilancia continua inmediatamente-

Al instante todo el equipo policial que se encontraba fuera de la instalación viendo la grabación rodeó a los héroes. Lordbug y Chat Noir se pusieron en posición de ataque, uno de los agentes se acercó a Lordbug dispuesto a atraparlo y retenerlo pero el héroe de cabellos lilas saltó sobre él y se alejó corriendo de allí, Chat Noir desvió la mirada viendo que otro agente se acercaba a él para detenerlo pero éste lo tomó de la pierna izquierda y abdomen y lo aventó lejos de él. Dio un par de volteretas, pisó el casco de un agente de policía y se alejó corriendo de allí junto a su compañero a buscar un sitio donde esconderse.

* * *

Cayó la noche alrededor de la ciudad, la policía montaba guardia alrededor del edificio del ayuntamiento vigilando que Lordbug y Chat Noir no se aparecieran por allí. Incluso los helicópteros volaban por el cielo nocturno buscando a los héroes quienes ahora eran considerados criminales por toda la fuerza policíal de Tokio. No se dieron cuenta de que ambos héroes se habían escondido detrás de un callejón hasta muy entrada la noche y no habían salido de allí en todo ese tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo, ahora somos los delincuentes más buscados en todo Japón-dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas completamente molesto.

-¡Y ni siquiera hemos hecho algo malo!-exclamó Lordbug con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de un edificio.

-Es verdad, nos están llamando criminales sin tener evidencia alguna-lo apoyó su compañero felino y desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug y se incorporó del suelo donde estaba sentado-¡vámonos! ¡tenemos que presentar este caso a un juzgado!-

-No mientras Robot-cop esté controlando las leyes en la ciudad-lo interrumpió el héroe de cabellos lilas quien se puso de pie al igual que su compañero.

-Agh, pero… es que tenemos pruebas suficientes para demostrar nuestra inocencia. Quiero decir ¿cuántas veces hemos protegido Japón?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-Decenas de veces y eso aún no es todo-respondió Lordbug sonriéndole a su compañero, su pregunta acababa de darle una magnifica idea.

La fuerza policial de Tokio estaba alerta ante la aparición de los héroes en el edificio del ayuntamiento cuando, de pronto, alcanzaron a ver una figura moverse en la oscuridad a gran velocidad aterrizando frente a la entrada del edificio, los helicópteros iluminaron aquella figura revelando a Chat Noir quien ocultaba su rostro bajo un sombrero como los que usan los cantantes de Jazz.

-Hay algo en Tokio que hace que me den ganas de bailar-dijo el héroe felino desviando levemente la mirada hacia los policías.

-No estarás bailando cuando termines tras las rejas-dijo Robot-cop molesto desde la pantalla instalada en las afueras del edificio-¡detenganlo ahora!-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no bailarás conmigo?-preguntó Chat Noir con un tono inocente en su voz, los policías se lanzaron a atacar al héroe felino pero supo esquivarlos a todos con agilidad.

Robot-cop observaba la batalla desde la oficina de Mr. Satan donde mantenía de rehenes al ex gobernador de Tokio y a su hija, ambos con las esposas de luz rodeando sus muñecas, en eso, Videl escuchó la puerta abrirse, Lordbug entro en la oficina y vió al héroe de cabellos lilas escondido detrás de la maqueta pidiéndole que guardara silencio pero ella hizo lo opuesto a guardar silencio.

-¡Vamos, Lordbug! ¡puedes hacerlo!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros entusiasmada llamando la atención de Robot-cop y haciendo que Lordbug se golpeara la frente con una mano mientras gruñía con frustración, gracias a los gritos de su fan número uno, había sido descubierto por el villano.

-Lordbug, la verdadera justicia finalmente está controlando la ciudad-dijo Robot-cop viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas desde su posición, sacó su láser y disparó contra Lordbug, el héroe sacó su yo-yo y lo hizo girar evitando el ataque.

-Estás confundiendo la justicia con la venganza, Robot-cop-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras sostenía su yo-yo en la mano-_¡lucky charm!_-lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un par de guantes de cuero de jardinería-¿y qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?-

Robot-cop volvío a disparar su láser contra Lordbug, el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a correr y saltar para protegerse de los ataques del villano, velozmente se deslizó bajo una mesa que había allí cerca y la colocó detrás de su espalda a modo de escudo mientras veía como usar los guantes de jardinería.

-¡Grandioso! ¡simplemente, esto es grandioso!-exclamó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite, su plan por fin estaba comenzando a dar frutos y pronto obtendría los miraculous de ambos héroes.

Chat Noir tomó al último agente de policía que se acercaba hacia él para detenerlo y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo aventó a una montaña de otros agentes que estaban tendidos uno encima del otro quejándose de dolor, uno de ellos intentó incorporarse pero el agente que el héroe felino lanzó lejos le cayó encima impidiendo que se moviera de allí.

-Bien, supongo que eso fue todo ¡el show se terminó!-dijo Chat Noir sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y haciendo una reverencia-no habrá más repeticiones por hoy, lo siento-

Sin perder más tiempo, el héroe felino entró al edificio a través del hueco de la puerta de cristal y se dirgió corriendo hacia la oficina de Mr. Satan, entró en ella viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas escondido detrás de una mesa y a Robot-cop avanzando hacia él sin dejar de disparar su láser contra el escudo improvisado del héroe el cuál estaba a punto de romperse. Lordbug saltó de su escudo al ver que su compañero había llegado y se colocó junto a él en posición de ataque frente a Robot-cop, el villano sopló su silbato de policía haciendo que Mr. Satan y su hija se levantaran de sus lugares.

-¡Capturen a Lordbug y Chat Noir!-ordenó el villano-policía, ambos fueron arrastrados forzosamente por las esposas de luz que rodeaban sus muñecas hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir. Enseguida, ambos héroes echaron a padre e hija fuera de la oficina dejándolos afuera en el vestíbulo completamente atontados por el forzoso empujón que le dieron los héroes.

-¡No puede ser, mi hermoso peinado!-exclamó Videl con un tono histérico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Robot-cop siguió disparando su láser contra los héroes quienes esquivaron ágilmente sus ataques saltando y corriendo por toda la oficina hasta que lograron esconderse debajo de la misma mesa de madera donde se había escondido Lordbug momentos atrás cuando irrumpió en la oficina.

-Grrr ¡deja de estar disparando láseres como un tonto, Robot-cop!-exclamó Dark Butterfly furiosa-¡se supone que debes tomar sus miraculous!-

-El akuma debe estar en la banda que tiene alrededor de su brazo-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero escondido debajo de la mesa refugiándose de los ataques de Robot-cop-¡tenemos que hacer algo para quitársela!-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Chat Noir, no pudo seguir hablando ya que ambos héroes escucharon un fuerte temblor y al elevar su mirada vieron a Robot-cop arrodillado sobre la mesa de madera en la que estaban escondidos. Enseguida salieron de su escondite antes de que el villano-policía volviera atacarlos con su láser, ambos volvieron a correr por la oficina para evadir los ataques de Robot-cop y se escondieron detrás de una pizarra resguardándose del láser, Lordbug se quedó con la espalda apoyada contra la pizarra viendo los guantes de jardinería que había recibido de su _Lucky Charm_-¡hagas lo que hagas, no te apresures, mi lord!-

El héroe de cabellos lilas asomó la mirada detrás de la pizarra y observó alrededor buscando cómo usar los guantes de jardinería. Vió las muñecas de Robot-cop y un cinturón de cuero colgado de un portabrigos no muy lejos de la pizarra.

-Bien, ya tengo una idea de que hacer pero necesito algo redondo para sostener todo como un aro o algo así-dijo Lordbug apretando los guantes de jardinería con fuerza. Sorpresivamente, un puño atravesó la pizarra donde se escondían ambos héroes quienes salieron corriendo de allí siendo atacados otra vez por el villano-policía, Lordbug se acercó al portaabrigos, tomó el cinturón de cuero, corrió esquivando el láser y se escondió junto a su compañero detrás de un carrito de café usándolo como escudo temporal-¿de dónde voy a sacar un objeto redondo para unir todo esto?-en eso, el héroe felino recordó que aún tenía el brazalete de Videl con él, así que sacó el brazalete escondido dentro de su gi y lo hizo rodar sin que su compañero de cabellos lilas lo viera hasta que chocó contra una maceta y cayó boca arriba en el suelo de forma que quedara visible para su compañero-pero… ¿qué? ¡ese es el brazalete de Videl!-rapidamente arrojó su yo-yo atrapando el valiosísimo brazalete y atrajo el yo-yo con el brazalete hacia él, rápidamente unió todas las cosas que recolectó en la habitación armando unas esposas improvisadas con los guantes de jardinería, el cinturón de cuero y el brazalete-¡bien! ¡ya tengo todo lo que necesito!-desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino-¿crees que puedas mantenerlo distraído, Chat Noir?-

-Por supuesto que si, **¡Cataclismo!**-respondió el héroe felino saliendo de su escondite, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Comenzó a correr para tomar impulso, se deslizó por debajo de las piernas del villano-policía al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el piso desintegrándolo y dejando al villano atrapado en una enorme grieta de la que no podía escapar no sin antes disparar su láser al héroe felino dejandolo esposado a la escalera de un librero que estaba cerca de allí, al tiempo que Lordbug lo atrapó con sus esposas improvisadas impidiendo que se moviera de allí o usara su fuerza para escapar. Debido al impacto de la caída, el escáner de Robot-cop se rompió y comenzó a fallar y a soltar chispas, Lordbug jaló el cinturón de cuero ajustando más el agarre, se acercó al villano-policía quitó su banda de su brazo y la rompió en dos pedazos dejando libre al akuma que comenzó a volar lejos de allí. 

-Todo ha acabado para ti, akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó los guantes de jardinería y los arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

Los guantes se desvanecieron convertiendose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, repararon el piso de la oficina de Mr. Satan, la puerta de cristal del edificio del ayuntamiento, liberaron a Chat Noir, a Mr. Satan, a Videl, a la profesora de ciencias y al conserje de la preparatoria Orange Star y regresaron a Robot-cop a su forma original usando su tradicional uniforme de jefe de policía con placa incluída.

-¿Uh? ¿qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?-dijo el jefe de policía confundido viendo que se encontraba en la oficina de Mr. Satan.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños celebrando su victoria.

-Como Robot-cop hubiera dicho “la justicia sigue prevaleciendo en las calles de Tokio”-dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas imitando al villano-policía que acababan de derrotar, de pronto, su anillo comenzó a parpadear por última vez indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad-me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero entonces te arriesgarías a verme sin mi antifaz y no podrías resistirte a mis encantos naturales-añadió con un tono seductor. 

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Lordbug con sarcasmo empujando a su compañero con un dedo colocado contra su pecho-lo dudo mucho pero haré de cuenta que te creo-

Sin más distracciones, Chat Noir salío corriendo de la oficina del gobernador de Tokio dejando a su compañero solo. Lordbug lo vió salir de la oficina, desvió la mirada hacia la mochila de Videl que estaba reposando contra el escritorio de caoba, tomó su brazalete que estaba en el suelo, se acercó y volvió a guardarlo en la mochila de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Puede que hayas escapado de mis manos otra vez, Lordbug. Pero pronto llegará el día en que yo estableceré las reglas-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite apretando sus puños con fuerza-¡ni tú, ni Chat Noir serán capaces de detenerme!-

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación-eso estuvo excelente chicos, todos están haciendo un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy. Ahora vayan a tomar un descanso de diez minutos y luego volvemos a retomar la grabación-

Todos los actores se dispersaron y fueron a otras áreas del set a descansar, hablar, beber algo o simplemente a mirar sus teléfonos, algo que Gohan estaba haciendo en esos minutos de descanso. El joven de cabellos oscuros fue a apoyarse contra la pared en un lugar apartado de todos y se puso a revisar sus mensajes y comentarios en su perfil de Instagram, al abrir la aplicación vió que tenía un mensaje que Goten le había enviado anoche. Al ver el nombre de usuario de su hermano menor en el mensaje sintió un pequeño aire de desconfianza, pues no sabía que podría haber enviado esta vez pero decidió arriesgarse y abrir el mensaje de su hermanito para leer lo que había escrito en la casilla la noche anterior:

Hey, Onii-chan

Mira lo que te estás perdiendo por no estar con nosotros esta noche! ;P

Debajo de esos dos mensajes, Gohan pudo ver un pequeño globo de texto con una foto en archivo adjunto, oprimió el archivo adjunto y al instante se reveló una fotografía que su hermano menor había tomado de Trunks usando una de las faldas que Bra llevaba a veces cuando iba a trabajar al estudio. Ante tal imagen, el joven de cabellos oscuros se llevó una mano a la nariz para prevenir una hemorragia nasal al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro producto de la excitación y la vergüenza a la vez ¿cómo rayos se atrevió Goten a mandarle una foto así? ¿acaso Trunks sabía de eso? lo más probable era que el menor siquiera estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor rogando que nadie pasara por allí, desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono, le dió un corazón a la imagen, la copió y guardó en su galería para instalarla como fondo de pantalla apenas terminara de trabajar.

-¡Gohan! ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? apresúrate y ve a vestirte, la grabación esta a apunto de acabar-le dijo Toriyama-san haciendo reaccionar al joven de cabellos oscuros. Nunca se imaginó que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido viendo nada más que un simple mensaje de su hermano menor.

-L-lo siento, y-ya mismo me cambio y empezamos a grabar-se disculpó Gohan quien dejó su teléfono en la mesa de comida preparada exclusivamente para los empleados y algunos actores del reparto y salió corriendo a su remolque a cambiar su vestuario.

-¡Misión Cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños celebrando su victoria.

-Como Robot-cop hubiera dicho “la justicia sigue prevaleciendo en las calles de Tokio”-dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas imitando al villano-policía que acababan de derrotar, de pronto, su anillo comenzó a parpadear por última vez indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad-me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero entonces te arriesgarías a verme sin mi antifaz y no podrías resistirte a mis encantos naturales-añadió con un tono seductor. 

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Lordbug con sarcasmo empujando a su compañero con un dedo colocado contra su pecho-lo dudo mucho pero haré de cuenta que te creo-

Sin más distracciones, Chat Noir salío corriendo de la oficina del gobernador de Tokio dejando a su compañero solo. Lordbug lo vió salir de la oficina, desvió la mirada hacia la mochila de Videl que estaba reposando contra el escritorio de caoba, tomó su brazalete que estaba en el suelo, se acercó y volvió a guardarlo en la mochila de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Puede que hayas escapado de mis manos otra vez, Lordbug. Pero pronto llegará el día en que yo estableceré las reglas-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite apretando sus puños con fuerza-¡Ni tú, ni Chat Noir serán capaces de detenerme!-

Mr. Satan y Videl entraron otra vez en la oficina del hombre de cabellos oscuros justo cuando Lordbug logró ayudar al jefe de policía a incorporarse del suelo, le entregó la mochila de Videl y con una seña le indicó que se acercara a ellos, el hombre uniformado dudo un poco pero avanzó hacia el escritorio de Mr. Satan con la mochila en las manos.

-Creo que esto le pertenece, Satan-chan-dijo el jefe de policía entregándole la mochila a la chica de cabellos oscuros quien la tomo sin darle las gracias siquiera.

-¡Encontro mi mochila!-exclamó Videl aliviada, abrió el bolsillo delantero, registró su contenido y vió que adentro estaba su preciado accesorio-¡mi brazalete! No puedo creerlo-se colocó el valiosísimo brazalete en su muñeca derecha-¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?-

-¡La policía encontró tu brazalete, Videl!-dijo Mr. Satan tan sorprendido como lo estaba su hija. 

-Bueno, lo cierto es que el brazalete de Videl siempre ha estado en su mochila desde un principio-habló el jefe de policía viendo a Mr. Satan-probablemente debió haberse caído de uno de los bolsillos cuando Trunks se chocó con la silla-

Lordbug no pudo evitar reír mientras cubría su boca con una mano. 

-De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Siento mucho haberte acusado injustamente y haberte relevado de tu cargo sin ninguna razón-se disculpó el gobernador de Tokio.

-Sin dudas, el jefe de policía demostró que puede hacer un excelente trabajo, Mr. Satan-dijo Lordbug queriendo darle algo de crédito al hombre uniformado por encontrar el brazalete perdido-estaría mal no conservarlo en el distrito policíal-

-Exactamente, Lordbug. estás absolutamente en lo correcto-lo apoyó el hombre de cabellos oscuros-y ya que estamos en eso ¡A partir de hoy, el jefe de policía será ascendido a director del distrito policíal de Tokio!-

-¡Arigato Gozaimasu, Mr. Satan! ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ser otra vez parte del equipo policial! ¡prometo ser firme ante la regla de que todo hombre, mujer y niño sea inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!-dijo el director del distrito policíal con orgullo haciendo un saludo militar.

Lordbug sonrió orgulloso ante las palabras del ahora director del distrito policial pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar su aro parpadear indicando que le quedaban solo dos minutos para volver a la normalidad, aprovechó que el director de la policía estaba dando su discurso para retroceder lentamente y salir de la oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su repentina ausencia.

-¡Sí, si. por supuesto! Creo que todos hemos recibido un mensaje importante que debemos recordar-exclamó Mr. Satan y desvió la mirada hacia su hija quien estaba distraída admirando su brazalete-¿no es así, mi pequeña Videl?-

-Uh ¿qué?-dijo Videl quien estaba concentrada viendo su brazalete, desvió la mirada hacia su padre que la observaba seriamente-agh, sí, bien, lo entendí, Outou-san-

-Mensaje recibido-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas, cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él, salió del edificio del ayuntamiento de Tokio y regresó a la Corporación Capsula transportándose lo más veloz que podía con su yo-yo en medio de la noche y la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales.

* * *

Terminado el episodio, Trunks bajó del escenario sin el antifaz alrededor de sus ojos pero con el traje de Lordbug puesto. Caminó hacia la mesa de comida saludando a los encargados de la escenografía quienes entraban en ese preciso momento para desmantelar todo, ya estando frente a la larga mesa, tomó un pastelito en forma de estrella de una caja de una dulcería artesanal y estaba a punto de comerlo pero su mirada se desvió hacia una esquina de la mesa notando que había un teléfono y al parecer había quedado completamente olvidado desde que comenzaron a grabar. Otra vez el bicho de la curiosidad pico a Trunks y la intriga lo invadía por querer saber de quién era ese teléfono olvidado, miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie venía hacia la mesa de comida, se acercó lentamente a la esquina de la mesa mientras sostenía su pastelito-estrella en la mano envuelto en una servilleta de papel, con su mano libre tomó el teléfono que por suerte estaba desbloqueado y se puso a revisar los contactos para saber de quién era y así devolvérselo. Mientras pasaba los contactos, se detuvo al ver que el contacto con la foto de Videl tenía un corazón, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron al darse darse cuenta de a quien le pertenecía el teléfono.

-_Oh dioses ¡este es el teléfono de Gohan!_-pensó Trunks, al instante se quedó paralizado ante lo que podría llegar a suceder si su amor secreto descubría que tenía su teléfono_-¡¿y ahora qué hare?! Gohan me matará si se entera que tengo su teléfono pero… tengo que hacer lo correcto y devolvérselo o si no quedará olvidado en el estudio, aunque primero…_-cerró los contactos y fue a la galería de fotos-_voy a ver que clase de fotos tiene guardadas en su teléfono_-

Abrió la galería de fotos de Gohan y comenzó a pasar las fotos viéndolas una por una mientras deslizaba su dedo en la pantalla, no había nada interesante, solo había fotos del joven de cabellos oscuros viajando en un tren, en auto, en algún que otro restaurante, fotos de comida, ropa nueva o con Videl, algo que al adolescente de cabellos lilas le molestaba un poco por lo que decidió evitar esas fotos. De pronto, pasando más fotos, Trunks encontró una que le llamó bastante la atención y estaba a punto de abrirla pero una notificación de Instagram apareció en el teléfono, abrió la pestaña viendo que eran mensajes de Goten enviados recientemente a la casilla de mensajes de su hermano mayor.

¡¡Onii-chan!!

¿Qué hiciste con la foto que te envié? No la borraste ¿verdad?

¿De que foto estaba hablando Goten? sus ojos se desviaron a un archivo adjunto en la casilla de mensajes, sin pensarlo siquiera oprimió el globo con el archivo y al instante se abrió una foto de él mismo usando la mini falda que tomó del cuarto de Bra la noche anterior cuando jugaron verdad o reto en la fiesta de pijamas que la chica de cabello celeste organizo. Al instante sintió un profundo sonrojo invadir su rostro al pensar que Gohan lo había visto usando mini falda ¡y en una foto tomada por teléfono! Pero a su vez, sintió que la rabia recorría su cuerpo, apretó el teléfono con fuerza al punto de casi romperlo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia acumulada dentro de él.

-¡AAGH! TE VOY A MATAR, GOTEN-gritó Trunks furioso llamando así la atención de todos los que estaban allí sin entender porque el adolescente estaba tan molesto y había gritado el nombre del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, el cuál (literalmente) resonó por todo el estudio.


	12. Akaname, una experiencia aterradora y un casi beso Truhan

Trunks, Gohan (vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de Lordbug y Chat Noir) y Bra salieron corriendo de uno de los salones de clase de la oscura preparatoria Orange Star para evitar ser alcanzados por un demonio de cabello negro muy grasiento y mohoso y piel rojiza que estaba acechando el establecimiento en ese momento, justo cuando Lordbug y Chat Noir iban a correr detrás de Bra, quien filmaba todo con su teléfono, la criatura salió y con su larga lengua roja y pegajosa por la baba verde que emanaba de esta logró derribar a los héroes quienes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes. El demonio de piel rojiza gritó fuertemente y expulsó más babá de su boca siendo esquivada por los héroes, desvió la mirada hacia Goten, Caulifla, Toma y Broly quienes estaban escondidos detrás de un locker, al ver al demonio gritaron de terror y eso solo hizo que incrementara su tamaño mientras soltaba una desafinada risa como si fuera una bruja la que se estaba riendo.

-¡Es el temor! ¡el temor incrementa la fuerza y el tamaño de esa extraña criatura!-exclamó Lordbug mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición de ataque junto a su compañero felino.

El demonio de cabello mohoso abrió otra vez su boca liberando su larga lengua verrugosa que casi tocaba el suelo y expulsó baba verde contra los héroes, Chat Noir esquivó la baba a tiempo así que atacó a Lordbug pero el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a girar su espada protegiéndose del ataque a su vez caminaba acercandose a la criatura. Se deslizó por entre sus piernas, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y se incorporó sosteniendo la cuerda con fuerza, Chat Noir saltó al ataque pero un nuevo brote de baba verde salió de la boca de aquella aterradora criatura dejandolo pegado en el techo, tomó la cuerda del yo-yo de Lordbug, dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor jalando al héroe de cabellos lilas a toda velocidad con él y lo arrojó contra un contenedor de reciclaje, expulsó su baba verde y pegajosa sobre él dejandolo atascado en el contenedor. Volteó la mirada otra vez hacia los estudiantes que la observaban aterrorizados y a medida que gritaban, el tamaño de aquel demonio y su fuerza crecían cada vez más pero detuvo sus pasos al ver a Broly entre los estudiantes quien estaba protegiéndose con los brazos, al ver que el demonio no le hacía nada, bajó los brazos y lo miró fijamente, éste abrió sus enormes ojos negros, sacó su larga y verrugosa lengua rojiza, se acercó al chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados y lamió su mejilla manchandola con baba verde, pasó a un lado, tomó a Caulifla, a Toma y salió corriendo de allí. Broly solo se quedó observando al demonio con una expresión de confusión en el rostro mientras se limpiaba la baba verde de su mejilla.

-Oh no ¡el demonio se llevó a Caulifla y a Toma!-dijo Broly al ver que dos de sus compañeros de clase se iban con aquel monstruo lejos de allí.

-Cuanto más temor le tengamos a ese demonio, más grande y fuerte se vuelve-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino pegado en el techo-¡para derrotarlo, tendremos que superar nuestros temores!-

-Es verdad-le dijo Chat Noir desde su posición en el techo-pero primero, tenemos que liberarnos de esta enorme solución viscosa-

Acercó su mano hacia su brazalete plateado, sacó una estrella ninja y la arrojó contra su compañero de cabellos lilas quien cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza para evitar recibir el impacto, la estrella chocó contra la baba verde solidificada quebrándose al instante junto con el contenedor de reciclaje liberando al héroe. Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en la muñeca de su compañero felino, jaló de ésta y sacó a Chat Noir de su viscosa prisión, enseguida el héroe se incorporó y fue corriendo hacia él, ambos se dirigeron corriendo a la salida de emergencia pero estaba sellada con la baba verde, al parecer el monstruo se había escapado de ahí llevando consigo a sus prisioneros.

-¿Notaste como el demonio no atacó a Broly apenas se acercó a él?-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino.

-Sí. honestamente, eso sí que fue extraño-respondió el héroe felino, Lordbug se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que llegó a la conclusión de quien podía ser la criatura que estaba atacando a todos excepto a Broly.

-¡No puede ser! Creo que ese demonio... ¡es Fasha!-exclamó Lordbug con sus puplias encogidas al pensar que Dark Butterfly había akumatizado a la pobre chica y la había transformado en el demonio que aparecía en la mascara de Broly durante la grabación del cortometraje de Bra.

_Horas antes del incidente..._

Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Broly, Fasha, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner y otros actores más del reparto estaban reunidos en el set con Toriyama-san de pie frente a ellos. El robot los había citado muy temprano por la madrugada a ir al estudio antes de comenzar a trabajar porque quería hablar con ellos de un asunto relacionado con el nuevo episodio que debían grabar, pero faltaba una persona en el grupo, y esa persona era Goten, nadie sabía donde podía estar y no podían comenzar la reunión sin él, Gohan ya había intentado llamarlo pero no respondía sus llamadas y tampoco atendía sus mensajes, parecía como si al adolescente de cabellos oscuros se lo hubiera tragado vivo la tierra o algo así.

-Bien, no podemos esperar a Goten más tiempo así que supongo que debemos comenzar con la reunión sin él-dijo Toriyama-san, Videl levantó la mano llamando la atención del robot-¿qué quieres ahora, Videl?-

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí tan temprano?-preguntó la chica con un tono entre malhumorado y cansado-podría estar durmiendo un par de horas más para así completar mi sueño de belleza, una estrella como yo no debería tener estas ojeras en el rostro-

-Eso no me importa, les pedí a todos que vinieran más temprano hoy porque no quería hablar con ustedes durante las horas de trabajo-respondió Toriyama-san-¿hay algo más de lo que quieras quejarte conmigo, Videl?-Videl no respondió y solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos enfadada, desvió la mirada mientras bufaba soplando un mechón de su cabello-de acuerdo, ya que todos estamos aquí, quería decirles que habrá unos pequeños cambios en este episodio-ahora fue el turno de Bra de levantar la mano-¿sí? ¿qué sucede, Bra?-

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo que habrá "pequeños cambios", Toriyama-san?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Cuando digo que habrá pequeños cambios me refiero a que vamos a hacer un episodio de terror-respondió Toriyama-san-y para ello, introduciremos un demonio perteneciente a la mitología de nuestro país llamado "Akaname" que será interpretado por Fasha, así que...-desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba un poco apartada del grupo-así que, Fasha, acompáñame porque tengo algo que mostrarte-

Fasha desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, ellos solo le hicieron una seña y le sonrieron infundiéndole confianza para que fuera a ver lo que el robot tenía que mostrarle. Miró a Toriyama-san que estaba esperándola y caminó firmemente hacia el robot para ir con él al sector donde estaban trabajando las encargadas y encargados de realizar el vestuario de los personajes tanto protagonsitas como antagonistas y secundarios, de pronto, la puerta principal del set se abrió dejando asomar levemente la luz del día, Goten entró en el set, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia sus compañeros de trabajo y Toriyama-san con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean y cabizbajo.

-¡Goten! llegas tarde, ya comenzamos la reunión sin...-lo regañó su hermano mayor pero no pudo seguir hablando al ver que había un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo del adolescente de cabellos oscuros-dioses ¿qué te pasó Goten? ¿quién te hizo eso?-

-Oh ¿te refieres a esto?-preguntó Goten señalando su ojo morado-no es nada serio ¿sabes? Trunks y yo tuvimos una "agradable" conversación ayer-

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks salió del set con el teléfono de Gohan en la mano con la rabia recorriendo su cuerpo, en su camino pasó el chico que le llevaba el café a los productores de la serie y sin pensarlo siquiera le dio vuelta la bandeja haciendo que las tazas de cerámica se estrellaran contra el suelo y el oscuro y caliente líquido se esparciera por el cemento humedeciéndolo y emanando una ligera capa de vapor. El chico del café vió el desastre se se había hecho y estaba a punto de arrodillarse para recoger las tazas rotas pero Trunks le mando una mirada asesina que hizo que su rostro quedara pálido como un papel, aferró fuertemente la bandeja y se fue corriendo de allí a preparar una nueva bandeja de tazas de café. Finalmente llegó al remolque de Goten, lo conocía bien pues era el único remolque que no tenía una estrella plateada en la puerta, solo su nombre escrito en Kanji en una pequeña placa, sin perder tiempo, Trunks abrió la puerta de una patada rompiendo el seguro en el proceso y asustó a Goten quien había salido del baño y estaba secándose su húmedo cabello negro con una toalla._

_-¡Trunks!-exclamó Goten quien se sobresaltó al verlo y chocó su espalda contra el marco de la puerta del baño-¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_-¡Voy a matarte, Goten!-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas con la furia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro del otro adolescente-¡confiesa!-le mostró la foto en el teléfono de Gohan-¿tú le enviaste a Gohan la foto que me tomaste anoche?-_

_-¿Q-qué? n-no, por supuesto que no ¿por qué lo dices?-respondió Goten queriendo demostrar su inocencia pero no le estaba saliendo bien-yo jamás haría una cosa así-_

_-¡No me mientas!-dijo Trunks enfadado-¿tú le enviaste a Gohan la foto que me tomaste anoche usando una mini falda si o no? ¡y más te vale que me respondas con la verdad!-_

_-Está bien, ¡lo confieso! si lo hice, yo le envié la foto a Gohan ¿podrías perdonarme por lo que hice?-dijo Goten intentando hacer las paces con el adolescente de cabellos lilas-uh ¿Trunks?-_

_-¿Crees que pienso perdonarte después de lo que hiciste? Me prometiste que ibas a borrar la foto y no lo hiciste ¡se la enviaste a Gohan! ¿acaso tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?_

_-P-Pero, Trunks. Ya me disculpé contigo, no sé que más quieres que...-dijo Goten pero al ver que Trunks se acercaba hacia él y no con muy buenas intenciones, el adolescente de cabellos lilas tragó saliva temiendo lo peor-¿T-Trunks? Trunks, a-alejate ¡h-hablo en serio! ¡alejate de mí, no te atrevas a golpearme!-_

_Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí escucharon los gritos de Trunks, golpes, suplicas y disculpas de Goten para que no lo golpeara que resonaban dentro y fuera del remolque. Simplemente ni lo pensaron siquiera y salieron corriendo de allí para evitar que éste les gritara o los golpeara pues sabían que cuando Trunks se enfadaba, nada ni nadie podía detenerlo, nisiquiera Toriyama-san. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que el menor se calmara y dejara de desquitarse con Goten._

_*Fin flashback*_

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Aún así, debemos pedirle a la maquilladora que cubra tu ojo morado con maquillaje o un parche, porque sino saldrá en la grabación de hoy-dijo Gohan, Goten solo le sonrió a su hermano, desvió la mirada y volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes.

Las clases habían acabado ese día la preparatoria Orange Star, todos los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus casas para comenzar a hacer los deberes asignados ese día o simplemente matar el tiempo con sus actividades favoritas, a excepción estaba, de los estudiantes de primer año quienes habían pedido un permiso especial al director para poder quedarse hasta despues de las clases grabando un comercial que presentarían mañana en un concurso de cine independiente juvenil y si llegaban a clasificar en alguno de los puestos del concurso patrocinado por el padre de Videl, Mr. Satan (obviamente) el cortometraje podría llegar a ser exhibido en un prestigioso festival en Osaka por lo que debían poner su mejor esfuerzo en la producción para que el cortometraje quedara en excelentes condiciones si querían ganar el concurso. Ahora, Bra se encontraba filmando la escena donde el oficial Kakeshi Akiyama y la agente Takada, interpretados por Gohan y Fasha (quienes habían sido elegidos por los estudiantes para hacer el rol de ambos personajes) estaban refugiados en la escuela, vigilando que el demonio Akaname no apareciera para atacarlos.

-No, Agente Takada. No podemos enfrentarnos al demonio, es demasiado peligroso-dijo Gohan viendo a Fasha con una expresión seria mientras sostenía un arma policíal de juguete que venía con su uniforme de policía-unicamente nos queda escapar de aquí-

-Espere, Akiyama-san. No estará pensando en huir ¿cierto?-preguntó Fasha mientras veía a Gohan y la cámara del teléfono de Bra a la vez-¡aún cuando ese demonio atacó a mi familia, mis amigos y a Hiroshi, mi querido gatito!-se incorporó del suelo y posicionó su arma mientras miraba a la cámara-¡por supuesto que no! me niego a escapar, no le tengo miedo a ese demonio, planeo pelear contra él y así...-

Escuchó un ruido de objetos caer al suelo, sobresaltando a la chica y emitió un agudo grito de terror al ver a Broly de pie frente a ella usando una máscara de demonio color roja con enormes ojos negros brillantes y cabello artificial de color negro.

-¡Corte!-exclamó Bra molesta pausando la grabación de su teléfono. Fasha estaba escondida debajo del escritorio del profesor temblando de miedo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, ver a Broly usando esa máscara la había asustado mucho.

-Ouch, lo siento, Fasha-se disculpó Broly mientras levantaba la máscara.

-¡Fasha! ¡esta es la quinta toma que hacemos y no estamos ni a mitad del cortometraje!-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes con las manos en la cadera.

-De hecho, estamos en la decimotercer toma del día-añadió Caulifla mostrando la claqueta donde anotaba la cantidad de veces que habían filmado las escenas de aquel día-pero, que más da... ya debes saber el punto-

-Lo siento, en serio, Bra-dijo la chica asomada desde el escritorio del profesor, desvió la mirada hacia todos sus compañeros apenada-lo haré mejor la próxima vez. Lo prometo-

-¿Alguien quiere un café?-preguntó Pares pasando por el salón de clases con una bandeja en las manos que había tomado de la mesa de bocadillos instalada en un rincón.

-¡Tu personaje es una Agente del FBI, estás en las fuerzas especiales así que intenta imaginar que eres valiente y no le temes a nada!-le dijo Bra a su compañera recordándole el rol que debía interpretar en el cortometraje.

-Lo intento pero... la máscara que usa Broly es realmente... demasiado aterradora ¡y-y me asusta mucho!-respondió Fasha aferrando sus manos con fuerza en el escritorio de madera.

-No te preocupes, Fasha. Solo soy yo disfrazado-le dijo Broly intentando tranquilizar a su chica mientras se colocaba la máscara y la levantaba otra vez-¿no lo ves?-

-Personalmente, a mí me aterra más cuando no lleva la máscara-comentó Videl sentada en su escritorio para luego reírse a carcajadas junto a Erasa.

-Pero qué grosera...-dijo Trunks molesto junto a su amigo Goten con una libreta en las manos, habría accedido a actuar junto a Gohan en el cortometraje pero conociéndose a si mismo, sabía que terminaría echándolo todo a perder tarde o temprano así que se ofreció para ser el supervisor de producción del cortometraje.

-Broly, vuelve a ponerte la máscara otra vez ¡y rápido! Tienes que permanecer en el personaje-le ordenó Bra y desvió la mirada hacia Fasha que seguía escondida detrás del escritorio del profesor-¡y tú Fasha, intenta ser más valiente!-

La chica asintió y salió por completo de su escondite pero apenas lo hizo, vió a Broly colocarse la máscara otra vez sobre su cabeza y eso la hizo saltar ligeramente.

-¡Hya! Necesito cantar una canción de cuna, es lo único que sabe calmarme...-murmuró Fasha para sí misma mientras retrodecía-_un canario canta, una canción de cuna ¡duerme, duerme, duerme, niño!..._-

Al caminar hacia atrás chocó sin querer con Gohan quien estaba siendo retocado de maquillaje y eso la hizo sobresaltarse y querer protegerse a si misma con las manos.

-Y el premio Oscar para la más cobarde y debilucha actriz que se asusta hasta de su propio reflejo es para... ¡Fasha!-exclamó Videl haciendo un anuncio dramático para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas, Fasha la miró en silencio y bajó la cabeza apenada, Gohan notó esto y colocó sus manos en sus hombros para consolar a su compañera de clase mientras veía a su súper mejor amiga enfadado.

-¿Es en serio, Videl-chan?-le preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con una expresión seria y molesta en el rostro-¡eso no fue nada amable!-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, Gohan-kun-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros despreocupadamente a su súper mejor amigo mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su torso. Fasha quitó las manos de Gohan de sus hombros y salió corriendo de allí llorando desconsoladamente, Trunks se dio cuenta de esto y salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡No, espera! ¡Fasha!-exclamó Trunks queriendo alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, la chica ya había salido de las instalaciones, volvió al salón de clases de los estudiantes de primer año donde estaban sus compañeros-¿alguien podría ir a buscarla?-

-¡Yo lo haré!-dijo Broly, se quitó la máscara dejándola en el escritorio de Videl y salió corriendo del salón-¡Fasha, espera!-el chico de cabellos negros ligeramente alborotados y piel bronceada salió del edificio al patio trasero de la escuela buscando a su novia que de seguro se había escondido en aquel lugar, escuchó unos sollozos provenir del campo de baseball, se acercó allí y encontró a Fasha llorando debajo de las gradas abrazando sus rodillas-oye, Fasha. No deberías hacerle caso a Videl, para ella burlarse de todos es un tarea fácil ¡haces un gran trabajo! Vamos, volvamos al salón, te prometo que seré menos agresivo esta vez-Fasha desvió la mirada hacia su novio, le sonrió levemente pero nuevamente bajó la cabeza, Broly se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionó entonces revisó en los bolsillos de su ropa y encontró algo que podría servir, un broche para cabello en forma de un moño violeta oscuro con una calavera con pequeños diamantes alrededor de los ojos en el centro-ten, este broche era de mi mamá. quizás esto te ayude-

-Oh, vaya...-dijo Fasha tomando el broche que le dio su novio, Broly sonrió tímidamente, la chica correspondió la sonrisa y puso el broche en uno de sus mechones de cabello-es... muy lindo de tu parte, Broly pero... ¡Videl tiene razón!-se incorporó del suelo y salió de debajo de las gradas-soy una actriz muy mala ¿qué clase de chica se asusta de todo cuando está actuando? ¡lo siento!-

La chica empujó a su novio a un lado y salió corriendo de allí de vuelta a la escuela, Broly intentó detenerla pero ya era tarde. Fasha corrió por los pasillos de la preparatoria, entró en el baño de chicas y cerró la puerta tras ella sin dejar de llorar.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿es una filmación de un cortometraje acaso? simplemente perfecto...-dijo Dark Butterfly-es un lugar de muchas emociones, algunas son falsas pero otras son muy, muy reales-añadió mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y posee el alma de esta aspirante a actriz!-

Dentro del salón de los estudiantes de primer año, las cosas no estaban mejorando mucho, Fasha seguía desaparecida y a nadie parecía importarle lo que había pasado excepto a Broly y Trunks. Bra estaba molesta con Videl, ya que por su culpa habían perdido a la chica que interpretaba a la protagonista del cortometraje y ya estaban muy retrasados para poder cumplir con la entrega.

-¡Bien hecho, Videl! excelente trabajo el tuyo ¿ahora que vamos a hacer sin nuestra protagonista?-preguntó Bra viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su escritorio con sarcasmo.

-Oh, por favor. No la necesitamos, ella es terrible como actriz-respondió Videl viendo a la chica de cabellos celestes con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡La única persona que es terrible aquí eres tú!-exclamó Broly viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros con furia mientras se acercaba a ella-¡si Fasha estaba llorando en el campo de baseball, es probablemente por tu culpa!-

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¿estás diciendo que yo soy terrible?

-¡De acuerdo, suficiente! ¡vamos a calmarnos todos!-exclamó Trunks queriendo intervenir en la pelea, se acercó a Broly impidiendo que se acercara a pelear con la adolescente-tienes razón, Videl es una persona terrible pero esta discusión no hará que Fasha regrese. Como supervisor de producción ¡voy a hacer todo lo posible para que podamos terminar el cortometraje esta tarde!-

-La fecha límite para la entrega del cortometraje en el concurso de cine independiente juvenil es hasta mañana en la tarde-dijo Pilaf viendo la información del concurso en su página web-así que nos quedan veintidós horas, quince minutos, y trece, no, doce segundos, once, diez, nueve, ocho...-

-Gracias por la información, Pilaf-le dijo Trunks al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste-pero además, tenemos que hacer la edición, la mezcla, la banda sonora...-se llevó una mano a la frente-es demasiado trabajo-

-Y además ¿quién va a tomar el rol protagónico de Fasha?-preguntó Gohan, escucharon una tos falsa y todos desviaron la mirada hacia Videl.

-¡Lo haré yo, obviamente!-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros señalándose a si misma como si se creyera una diva o algo así.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡pero ni siquiera leíste el libreto!-dijo Goten viendo a Videl enfadado colocando el libreto en su cara, la chica soltó un bufido y empujó al chico de cabellos oscuros a un lado.

-Claro que lo hice y está muy pobremente trabajado, pero leí de corrido hasta la mitad del guión-dijo Videl mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a su súper mejor amigo con sus piernas cruzadas y mirándolo seductoramente-y por lo que entendí, en el final parece que habrá una escena de beso entre el oficial Akiyama y la agente Takada-añadió canturreando la última parte mientras le sonreía a Gohan de forma coqueta.

Trunks no pudo evitar poner una expresión de shock y sentir que su mundo se desmoronaba ante la sola idea de pensar que Videl intentaría robarle a Gohan su primer beso por segunda vez, la primera vez había sido en su fiesta de cumpleaños pero falló en el intento debido a que cambió la música romántica cuando se transformó en Lordbug, impidiendo así, que lograra su objetivo. Afortunadamente, Goten lo hizo bajar a la realidad a tiempo.

-¡¿Quién rayos fue la persona que escribió algo así?!-preguntó Trunks a su amigo con pánico mientras aferraba sus manos fuertemente al cuello de su playera.

-A ver, primero que nada, relájate ¿quieres?-dijo Goten soltando las manos de su amigo de su playera, abrió el libreto del cortometraje y comenzó a revisarlo de principio a fin-un momento... ¡yo no escribí esta parte!-

-Oh, em... para serte honesta, fui yo quien puso eso...-confesó Bra ligeramente avergonzada-l-le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones al libreto mientras no mirabas, ya sabes, para darle un desarrollo pasional a la trama ¡no es nada grave!-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Goten acercándose a Bra con la furia irradiando por sus ojos-¿te atreviste a modificar el libreto sin siquiera consultármelo? ¡eso no se hace!-

-Espera un momento ¡este libreto es de los dos por si no lo sabías!-sentenció la chica de cabellos celestes señalándose a si misma y a Goten. Gohan y Videl observaban la discusión entre ambos adolescentes, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sintió unos toques en su hombro y desvió la mirada encontrándose con Pares parada frente a él con un vaso en la mano.

-¿Quieres un jugo de frutas?-preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños ofreciéndole el vaso a su compañero de clases.

-Sí, gracias, Pares-le agradeció Gohan tomando el vaso, ella sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se fue otra vez a atender la mesa de bocadillos. Estaba por beber el jugo pero su súper mejor amiga se lo quitó de las manos.

-Agh ¡ya basta! ¿a quién rayos le interesa quien escribió este patético libreto?-dijo Videl, bebió el jugo de un tragó y arrojó el vaso a un rincón del salón-¿no tenemos un cortometraje que terminar para mañana?-

-Odio admitirlo, pero esta vez Videl tiene razón-dijo Pilaf, cerró la página con la información del concurso y abrió la alarma de su teléfono-el director solo nos prestó la escuela para grabar el cortometraje hasta las 20:00 p.m, lo que nos deja cuatro horas, doce minutos y once segundos, no, diez, nueve, ocho, siete...-

Trunks le restó importancia a lo que decía el pequeño humanoide, ahora tenía un trabajo más importante que hacer y eso era evitar que Videl cumpliera su objetivo de robarle a Gohan su primer beso. Caminó hacia Goten, lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó con él a un área apartada del salón interrumpiendo así su discusión con Bra.

-Escúchame bien ¡Videl y Gohan no deben besarse de ninguna manera! ¡eso no estaba pautado!-dijo Trunks queriendo convencer a su amigo de evitar grabar a su peor rival y a su enamorado darse su primer beso en un cortometraje.

-No encaja con la trama de todos modos, el viaje emocional del co-protagonista es...-dijo Goten revisando el libreto pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Espera ¡cállate un segundo!-dijo Trunks volvió a acercarse a los demás estudiantes ignorando a su amigo-¡no podemos dejar de lado a Fasha como si nada hubiera sucedido! ¿verdad? ¡eso no sería justo! Todos votamos por ella para que hiciera el rol de la protagonista en el cortometraje ¡se supone que este proyecto lo haríamos todos juntos! Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón para salir de allí-voy a buscarla y regreso enseguida-

-Siempre intentando ser el héroe de la historia ¿no es así, Trunks Briefs?-preguntó Videl con sarcasmo y haciendo una pose de dama en peligro dramáticamente-bien, en todo caso, buena suerte intentando encontrar a esa ovejita asustada llamada Fasha-

Trunks ignoró a la chica y salió del salón de clases conteniendo un gruñido y las ganas de responderle a su rival desde que eran muy pequeños.

* * *

Fasha terminó de limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo de papel, abrió la llave de agua fría del lavamanos y comenzó a mojarse la cara para calmarse un poco y dejar de llorar, se vió al espejo: se veía pálida, cansada, con los ojos rojos y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, tan demacrada estaba que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello.

-Sí que eres una tonta-se regañó Fasha mirándose al espejo-¿por qué me asusto por cosas tan insignificantes? ¡no puedo creerlo! no soy buena como actriz-

La mariposa contaminada con el akuma se introdujo en el broche que la chica llevaba en su cabello tiñéndolo de morado. Enseguida Fasha dejó de llorar y pudo escuchar una voz invadir su cabeza mientras aferraba sus manos con fuerza en el borde del lavamanos.

-Akaname, soy Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros a la joven akumatizada-hasta ahora has sido una pequeña victima del temor pero ahora tú serás la que infundirá temor y una vez que hayas atemorizado a todos los que te humillaron, tendrás una pequeña condición-

-Trato hecho, Dark Butterfly-respondió Fasha, cuya voz había cambiado y ahora sonaba más como la de una bruja. Un aura morada la rodeó completamente transformándola en un demonio de piel rojiza con hongos sobresaliendo de ésta, cabello negro mohoso, ojos negros enormes y brillantes y una larga lengua roja y verrugosa que llegaba hasta el suelo, escupió una baba verde y pegajosa contra el espejo parecida a un detergente manchándolo con esa extraña sustancia. Akaname se acercó al espejo manchado con baba para observar su reflejo, se rió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¿Fasha?-Trunks entró al baño de chicas justo cuando Akaname acababa de salir de allí trepando el techo-¡¿Fasha?!-

El preadolescente de cabellos lilas miró alrededor del baño, caminó por los lavamanos y el espejo topándose con la baba verde manchando uno de ellos, acercó su mano un poco dudoso pero enseguida se armó de valor y pasó sus dedos por aquella baba y la froto un poco para saber que era, por alguna razón, su consistencia pegajosa le recordaba a los detergentes que su madre compra para lavar los platos en la cocina pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Goten entrar en el baño.

-¿Trunks?-dijo Goten llamando la atención de su amigo el cual desvió la mirada hacia él-¿encontraste a Fasha?-

-Aún no-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mientras tomaba un pañuelo de papel y se limpiaba la baba de sus dedos.

-Bien, en ese caso, mejor apresúrate, supervisor. Ahora mismo hay tensión en todo el staff y no te va a agradar-dijo Goten apretando la libreta de su amigo en la mano, sin perder más tiempo, ambos amigos salieron corriendo del baño de chicas y regresaron al salón de clases.

-Es hora de que hagas crecer el temor, Akaname-le dijo Dark Butterfly al demonio de piel rojiza-¡ahora sal y deja salir tú potencial!-

* * *

De vuelta en el salón de clases de los estudiantes de primer año, todos retomaron la grabación del cortometraje sin importar si Trunks encontraba a Fasha o no. Toma se ocupó de preparar a Gohan y Videl para la siguiente escena y cuando ya estuvieron listos, comenzaron a grabar la escena del beso entre los personajes que ambos adolescentes interpretaban.

-Akaname, toma decimocuarta ¡y acción!-dijo Caulifla abriendo y cerrando la claqueta frente a la cámara del teléfono de Bra.

-¡Oh no, tengo tanto miedo de ese demonio o lo que sea, oficial...!-exclamó Videl en un tono sobreactuado, revisó otra vez el libreto con poco entusiasmo-bah, no sé cuál sea tu nombre-tiró el libreto a un rincón del salón, echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan y se acercó a él con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo mientras lo miraba seductoramente-ahora, no hables y besame-

-¡Corte!-gritó Trunks con Goten detrás de él abriendo la puerta de una patada viendo a Videl y Gohan con furia, Bra se llevó una mano a la frente y gruño con rabia porque habían interrumpido la escena.

-No, pero... ¿qué? Trunks ¡¿qué rayos pasa contigo?!-preguntó Bra molesta pasando en medio de su amigo y Videl-¡estamos a mitad de una grabación! Y te recuerdo que yo soy la directora aquí, soy la única que puede decir "corte" y nadie más ¿comprendes?-

-Sí ¡y yo soy el supervisor y Fasha es la actriz protagónica!-respondió Trunks sosteniendo su libreta en la mano mientras hablaba con la chica de cabellos celestes-no podemos abandonarla sin más, tenemos que hacer algo y encontrarla-

-¡Pero ya no nos queda más tiempo!-exclamó Bra exasperada-y sinceramente, avísame si me equivoco pero Fasha no aparece por ninguna parte-

-¿Qué importa? ¡hagamos la escena de nuevo!-dijo Videl ansiosa por querer besar los labios de su súper mejor amigo por primera vez en su vida.

-Y ya comenzamos de nuevo...-murmuró Gohan rodando los ojos con fastidio, otra vez, Toma se acercó para arreglar un poco su uniforme y aplicar maquillaje en su rostro.

-¡Honestamente, esto es una completa tontería!-dijo Goten viendo a la chica de cabellos celestes molesto-la agente Takada es una chica de carácter fuerte e independiente que no necesita de un hombre para ser feliz-caminó acercándose a Bra-además ¡ella no está de humor para besar a alguien en ese momento! ¡un demonio acaba de asesinar a su gatito!-

-¡Qué más da! ¡es un cortometraje! ¿quieres terminarlo a tiempo o no?-preguntó Bra totalmente irritada.

-Tengo una idea ¡solo tenemos que convertir a la agente Takada en una espía! y listo, problema resuelto-sugirió Videl a ambos adolescentes.

-Disculpa que diga esto, pero... ¿y eso cómo rayos afectaría la trama?-preguntó Goten viendo a Videl con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Yo qué sé! Solo sé que me vería muy sexy con un traje de cuero ajustado-respondió Videl mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo de manera atractiva, algo que a la mayoría de los chicos les dio repulsión (incluido Gohan).

-¡¿Acaso esto es una broma?!-protestó Bra viendo a la chica incrédula-¿vamos a tener que rehacer todo otra vez?-

-¡Te lo advierto, me rehúso a que mi nombre salga en los créditos si llegas a rehacer otra vez el libreto!-le advirtió Goten a la chica de cabellos celestes.

-A nadie le interesa quien hizo el proyecto de todos modos-le dijo Videl.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decirme?!

-Agh ¡basta ya!-exclamó Trunks poniendo un punto final a la discusión entre los tres adolescentes quienes desviaron la mirada hacia él extrañados, sobretodo Videl quien permanecía de pie con las manos en las caderas-vamos a calmarnos todos, recuerden que este cortometraje es un trabajo entre todos-se acercó a Videl quien lo miraba muy poco convencida-¿sabes qué? tu idea de la espía es excelente, Videl-

-Pero por supuesto que sí, siempre tengo excelentes ideas, ya que a fin de cuentas, es mía-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros con un tono arrogante alabándose a sí misma.

-Sí, excepto que... ¡tenemos un problema, Videl!-dijo Trunks fingiendo sorpresa y abrió bien grandes los ojos-no tienes un traje de cuero ¿o sí?-

-Ahí lo tienes-dijo Goten apoyando a su amigo mientras veía a la chica de cabellos oscuros seriamente-y por esa razón tu idea es tonta y nos vamos a olvidar de ella de inmediato-

-En mi opinión, lo mejor sería que tu ayudante y tú vayan al vestuario de la sala de teatro a ver los trajes de cuero y probarte algunos-sugirió Trunks con un pequeño tono de despreocupación. 

-De acuerdo, Sharpner, Pilaf. Acompáñenme-les ordenó Videl al chico de cabellos rubios y al humanoide de piel celeste-¡felicitaciones! Acaban de ser ascendidos a estilista-señaló a Sharpner-y tú Pilaf-señaló a Pilaf-serás mi guardia de seguridad-

El chico de cabellos rubios y el humanoide se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron con tristeza y cansancio pero no discutieron lo que la chica les dijo y enseguida salieron del salón de clases y caminaron por el pasillo siguiendo a Videl y a Erasa (quien caminaba al lado suyo). Trunks sonrió feliz porque tenían un problema menos del cual ocuparse y eso les daría más tiempo para buscar a Fasha pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar a Bra hablándole.

-¡Excelente trabajo, supervisor!-exclamó Bra con sarcasmo-¡ya perdimos a otra actriz! ¡otra vez!-

-Sí, lo sé pero lo bueno es que echamos a Videl-dijo Trunks con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Y qué hay con eso?!

-¡Que podemos seguir buscando a Fasha! Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

-Te lo advierto, más te vale que la búsqueda no dure más de dos horas ¡ya no tenemos más tiempo! ¡necesitamos a alguien que haga de la agente Takada!

-¡Oh, Trunks podría hacerlo!-sugirió Goten colocando sus manos en los hombros del preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Trunks viendo a su amigo con shock y desvió la mirada hacia Bra mientras reía nerviosamente-¡n-no, no! t-tienes que estar equivocada, yo no soy bueno actuando... solo...-bajó la cabeza apenado-soy un simple supervisor-

-¿Por qué no? ¿qué no te gustaría besar a Gohan?-le canturreó Goten sonriendo con picardía, Trunks no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas se tenían de rosa al pensar que esa podría ser su oportunidad para besar a Gohan por primera vez no solo en la ficción si no también como actor en la vida real, desvió la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros quien lo saludó con la mano y desvió su mirada hacia su amigo. Aún no era el momento adecuado, planeaba besarlo cuando él estuviera listo.

-Sí pero... así no...-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas apenado, Goten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio? si ese no era el momento, entonces ¿cuándo se atrevería a armarse de valor y besar a Gohan de una buena vez?

-¡Corte! Bien, chicos, descansen unos minutos, les doy permiso para ir al baño si ustedes quieren y luego seguimos grabando-dijo Toriyama-san trayendo a Trunks otra vez a la realidad, éste quitó las manos de Goten de sus hombros y salió corriendo hacia su remolque bajo la confundida mirada de Gohan y las perplejas miradas de Goten y Videl quienes vieron como el adolescente salía corriendo del set y cerraba la puerta fuertemente tras él.

* * *

Trunks estaba sentado en el piso de su remolque con su espalda apoyada contra la pared con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho mientras aferraba sus manos fuertemente a sus cabellos y se mecía de un lado a otro buscando consuelo, más eso no lo estaba ayudando mucho, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que lo había arruinado todo esta vez y no tenía forma de escapar del beso con Gohan en la siguiente escena.

-_¡No puedo creerlo! esta vez si que lo he echado a perder todo ¡ahora voy a tener que besar a Gohan en la siguiente escena y no quiero hacerlo!_-pensó Trunks con pánico mientras jalaba desesperadamente sus cabellos lilas-_¿y si no le gusta el beso? ¿y si llego a dar un mal paso y en lugar de besarlo terminamos chocando y lo lastimo? ¡de ninguna manera! ¡me niego a besar a Gohan! no quiero_-de pronto, el adolescente de cabellos lilas salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta para ver quien había golpeado de esa forma y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Goten parado en las escaleritas de metal que llevaban a la puerta del remolque-¿Goten? ¿q-qué haces tú aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿qué rayos te pasa, Trunks? ¿por qué te comportaste de esa manera cuando te dije lo del beso?-preguntó Goten viendo a su compañero de trabajo con las manos colocadas en sus caderas-¿qué acaso no quieres besar a Gohan?-

-S-sí, si quiero hacerlo pero no de esa forma ¡no así! ¿comprendes?-respondió Trunks-solo... no estoy listo para besarlo, me gustaría pero... tengo miedo de que él no piense lo mismo-

-Si no te arriesgas entonces nunca sabrás si a Gohan le gustó el beso o no-dijo Goten, tomó la muñeca del adolescente de cabellos lilas y lo sacó del remolque-vamos, te llevaré otra vez al set para que podamos seguir grabando el episodio-

-¡No quiero!-dijo Trunks zafándose del agarre que aplicó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros en su muñeca, volvió sobre sus propios pasos y entró nuevamente en su remolque-no voy a hacerlo ¡no pienso besar a Gohan! y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

Tras decir eso, el adolescente cerró la puerta de su remolque fuertemente dejando a Goten con la palabra atorada en su boca así que simplemente la cerró y regresó al set para avisarle a Toriyama-san sobre lo sucedido con Trunks y que hiciera algo o mandara a alguien a convencerlo para seguir grabando el episodio.

* * *

Tomó algo de tiempo pero Toriyama-san logró convencer a Trunks para que saliera de su remolque y siguieran grabando el episodio. El adolescente de cabellos lilas entró al set detrás del robot quien caminaba a pasos apresurados hacia su silla de director, tomó asiento en ella y Trunks subió a la escenografía a seguir con la grabación del episodio.

Trunks sonrió feliz porque tenían un problema menos del cual ocuparse y eso les daría más tiempo para buscar a Fasha pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar a Bra hablándole.

-¡Excelente trabajo, supervisor!-exclamó Bra con sarcasmo-¡ya perdimos a otra actriz! ¡otra vez!-

-Sí, lo sé pero lo bueno es que echamos a Videl-dijo Trunks con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Y qué hay con eso?!

-¡Que podemos seguir buscando a Fasha! Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

-Te lo advierto, más te vale que la búsqueda no dure más de dos horas ¡ya no tenemos más tiempo! ¡necesitamos a alguien que haga de la agente Takada!

-¡Oh, Trunks podría hacerlo!-sugirió Goten colocando sus manos en los hombros del preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Trunks viendo a su amigo con shock y desvió la mirada hacia Bra mientras reía nerviosamente-¡n-no, no! t-tienes que estar equivocada, yo no soy bueno actuando... solo...-bajó la cabeza apenado-soy un simple supervisor-

-¿Por qué no? ¿qué no te gustaría besar a Gohan?-le canturreó Goten sonriendo con picardía, Trunks no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas se tenían de rosa al pensar que esa podría ser su oportunidad para besar a Gohan por primera vez no solo en la ficción si no también como actor en la vida real, desvió la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros quien lo saludó con la mano y desvió su mirada hacia su amigo. Aún no era el momento adecuado, planeaba besarlo cuando él estuviera listo.

-Sí pero... así no...-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas apenado.

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner y Pilaf bajaron las escaleras de la escuela hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la sala de teatro y detrás de ella estaba el vestuario con los disfraces y utilería los estudiantes que practicaban dicha actividad después de la escuela usaban de vez en cuando. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Akaname estaba trepada a la pared observando fijamente a los cuatro adolescentes con sus ojos negros brillantes entrecerrados.

-Una espía con un traje de cuero ajustado ¡de veras soy una genio!-dijo Videl alabándose a sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mejor amiga, Sharpner y Pilaf-¡incluso a ese estúpido niño Trunks le agradó mi idea!-

Trunks estaba sentado en su escritorio en medio de los de Goten, Bra y Gohan estudiando las líneas que debía decir para la siguiente escena. Vió a su amigo sentarse junto a él observándolo fijamente para saber como iba con la memorización de las líneas, al sentirse observado, el preadolescente dejó de lado su lectura para ver a su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

-Escucha, estoy haciendo esto porque me debes un favor. tan pronto como encontremos a Fasha, le devolveré de inmediato su rol protagónico-le dijo Trunks a Goten mirándolo seriamente y señalándolo con su dedo.

-Sí, si. ya lo sé, no debes preocuparte por eso-le respondió Goten viendo a su amigo con su cabeza apoyada en una mano-en todo caso, piénsalo... para el final del día, finalmente habrás tenido tu primer beso con Gohan-

Hizo que su amigo elevara la mirada hacia Gohan quien conversaba con Toma y Pares, al hacerlo, Trunks no pudo evitar sentir que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y rápidamente escondió su rostro detrás del libreto completamente avergonzado rogando que la tierra se lo tragara vivo o que al menos Fasha apareciera para así no tener que hacer la escena del beso.

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner y Pilaf llegaron a la sala de teatro y caminaron hacia la puerta del vestuario que se hallaba al fondo de la sala. Videl acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla e ir a buscar el traje de espia que había sugerido para el cortometraje pero enseguida se detuvo intuyendo que algo no estaba bien ahí.

-¡Esperen un segundo! Todo esto me parece sospechoso-dijo Videl y se volteó para ver a su mejor amiga y a los dos chicos con ellas-¡a Trunks jamás le agradaron mis ideas! nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo-vió a Sharpner y a Pilaf-chicos, consigan un traje de cuero que sea de mi talla, nunca se sabe que puede llegar a pasar-

Sin perder un segundo, Videl y Erasa salieron de la sala de teatro y volvieron al salón de clases dejando a los dos chicos solos en la puerta del vestuario, ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer ya que no tenían ni idea de cuál era la talla de Videl para así poder traerle un traje de cuero que le quedara. En eso, se escuchó el ruido de unos objetos caerse dentro de aquella sala, algo que llamó la atención de Sharpner y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de piel celeste.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios a su amigo.

-No ¿por qué lo dices?-respondió Pilaf.

En eso, ambos amigos alcanzaron a ver una sombra detrás de ellos y al desviar la mirada, se toparon con Akaname que los observaba fijamente, sonrió dejando expuestos sus afilados dientes y su larga y verrugosa lengua salió de su boca hasta casi alcanzar el suelo. Al ver a aquella espantosa criatura frente a ellos, Shaprner y Pilaf no pudieron evitar gritar con horror.

* * *

En el salón de los estudiantes de primer año, Gohan y Trunks estaban siendo preparados para salir a escena mientras Caulifla se ocupaba de borrar el número catorce de su claqueta para colocar el número quince en su lugar. Trunks miraba fijamente a Gohan en un estado de completa ensoñación mientras Toma le estaba acomodando su uniforme de policía.

-Esto es una locura, un sueño hecho realidad... no puedo creerlo-pensó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas en voz alta mirando a Gohan hipnotizado por la belleza del chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Dijiste algo, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su compañero de clases y amigo trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

-No, nada, solo estaba diciendo que... um...-respondió Trunks llevando una mano a la nuca y desviando la mirada avergonzado-¡tenemos que hacer una actuación creíble! jejeje-

-Descuida, sé que lo harás bien-dijo Gohan colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras lo animaba con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del preadolescente latiera a mil por hora.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿todos estamos listos?-dijo Bra ansiosa por terminar la grabación lo más pronto posible mientra sostenía su teléfono-¡empecemos!-

-Akaname, toma decimoquinta ¡acción!-dijo Caulifla abriendo y cerrando la claqueta frente a la cámara del teléfono de Bra, apartó la claqueta dejando ver a Gohan y Trunks quienes estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Trunks hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no ponerse nervioso o sonrojarse, más no era posible, no con Gohan tan cerca de él y con su corazón martillando dentro de su pecho con fuerza.

-¡No tengo miedo de ese demonio! Akiyama-san...-dijo Trunks murmurando esa última palabra y desvió la mirada con inseguridad, no sabía si había dicho bien su frase. De pronto, sintió a Gohan envolver su cadera con un brazo y lo atrajo más cerca de él, Trunks colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, quedando por un momento atrapado en ellos, ambos pudieron ver las puertas del alma del otro. El preadolescente no podía creer que esto estaba pasando ¿en serio iba a besar a Gohan? salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el cálido aliento de Gohan chocar contra sus labios, simplemente se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y acortó más la distancia entre ellos rozando sus labios pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la puerta se abrió de una patada sacando a ambos adolescentes de su trance, Videl estaba parada allí con la boca abierta pero su expresión cambio a una de completa furia cuando vio a su súper mejor amigo (y su gran amor desde la infancia) tan cerca de su peor rival y lo peor de todo ¡a punto de besarlo!

-¡CORTE!-gritó la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa haciendo que Bra cortara de nueva cuenta la grabación y vio a Videl molesta con sus manos en la cadera-lo sabía ¡sabía que había una trampa detrás de todo esto!-

-No puede ser ¿acaso estoy soñando?-exclamó Bra mirando al techo con frustración y volvió su mirada otra vez hacia Videl-¡yo soy la única aquí que puede decir "corte"!-

-Buen intento, Trunks. Todo ese patético discurso sobre trabajar juntos...-dijo Videl felicitando a su rival con sarcasmo-¡hubiera sido preferible que me traicionaras de otra manera! ¡reacciona, por favor! su estúpido cortometraje no ganara ningún premio en el concurso porque mi papi es el patrocinador ¡y haré que los descalifiquen porque YO no aparezco en él!-

De pronto, se escucharon gritos resonar por el pasillo de la escuela llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, incluso Videl pero ella no se mostraba sorprendida, pensó que solo se trataba de otro truco de su rival para distraerla y quitarle la oportunidad de darle su primer beso a su amado "Gohan-kun". Trunks empujó a la chica a un lado y se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor.

-Oigan ¿no escucharon eso?-preguntó Gohan a sus compañeros de clase.

-Si es otro de tus trucos para librarte de mí ¡lo lamento! Pero eso ya no funcionará-dijo Videl viendo a Trunks asomado por la puerta del salón-además...-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que más gritos resonaron por todo el pasillo y esta vez, Trunks los pudo escuchar con mayor claridad.

-Esos gritos son realmente perturbadores-dijo Trunks sospechando que algo estaba mal ahí afuera, se apartó de la puerta y desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros-¡tenemos que ir a averiguar que esta pasando allá afuera!-

Sin perder más tiempo, todos salieron del salón de clases y corrieron por el pasillo dejando a Pares sola junto a la mesa de bocadillos que ni siquiera había sido tocada desde que comenzaron a grabar el cortometraje.

-¿Alguien quiere un bocadillo mientras tanto?-preguntó Pares con una galleta en la mano pero ya todos se habían ido y quizás ni la habían escuchado.

Los estudiantes corrieron por el pasillo de la escuela y bajaron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso mientras Bra grababa todo con su teléfono. Llegaron a la sala de teatro y comenzaron a buscar a Pilaf y Sharpner por separado en aquel lugar, Trunks miro a su alrededor en el lugar donde estaba parado buscando pistas que revelaran que había pasado con Sharpner y su pequeño amigo de piel celeste, de pronto, vio una mancha de baba verde y una sudadera de color gris que el chico rubio normalmente usaba cuando tenía prácticas de box.

-Oigan, ya he visto esa baba verde antes pero ¿dónde fue que...?-dijo Trunks quien se arrodillo para ver de cerca la baba, enseguida reaccionó al recordar donde la había visto previamente-¡no puede ser! ¡el baño de chicas!-tomó la sudadera manchada con baba y se acercó a Gohan-esta sudadera le pertenece a Sharpner-

-¡Alguien los secuestro!-exclamó Mai sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-O quizás alguien nos está jugando una broma muy pesada-comentó Goten quien no estaba convencido de la situación y observaba a Videl y a su mejor amiga sospechosamente.

-Tenemos que buscar al director y decirle lo que está sucediendo-sugirió Trunks a sus compañeros de clase, desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien seguía grabando con su teléfono-¡oye, Bra! por favor, deja de estar grabando con tu teléfono por un momento-

-Ja, ni en sueños ¡la trama del cortometraje se está poniendo interesante aquí!-exclamó la chica de cabellos celestes con entusiasmo sin dejar de grabar a su amigo con su teléfono.

-Agh...-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada molesto, de pronto, tuvo una idea-_bien, parece que es hora de que mi otro yo aparezca en este cortometraje_-

Gohan aprovechó que sus compañeros estaban distraídos discutiendo la desaparición de Sharpner para escabullirse de la sala de teatro y correr al pasillo de lockers para poder transformarse en Chat Noir pero apenas llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, escuchó unos pasos yendo hacia él.

-¡Oye, Gohan!-lo llamó Bra haciendo que su amigo detuviera su acción volteara su mirada hacia ella-¿a dónde estás yendo ahora?-

-O-olvide la chaqueta del oficial Akiyama en mi locker y tengo que tenerla en la próxima escena ¿no es así?-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a su amiga. Salió de la sala de teatro cerrando la puerta tras él, Bra solo asintió, hizo una seña con la mano a sus compañeros para que la siguieran y todos salieron de la sala y regresaron otra vez al salón de los estudiantes de primer año, nadie se dio cuenta de que mientras corrían de regreso al salón de clases, Akaname los estaba observando fijamente desde su posición en el techo, sin perder tiempo se alejó velozmente de allí a cuatro patas, salió por una ventana y comenzó a cubrir la preparatoria Orange Star con su baba verde sellando toda posibilidad de escapar.

Gohan entró a su salón de clases, cerró la puerta tras él y antes de que sus compañeros llegaran se quitó una de sus zapatillas, eso los distraería un momento y así no levantaría sospecha alguna respecto a su desaparición, todos creerían que fue secuestrado e intentarían buscarlo tarde o temprano.

-De acuerdo, Plagg. ha llegado la hora de transformarnos-le dijo Gohan a su kwami mientras se quitaba su zapatilla.

-Pero ¿qué estás planeando hacer?-le preguntó el pequeño kwami negro similar a un gato, Gohan le acercó su zapatilla haciendo que Plagg se alejara y pusiera una mueca de asco junto con una arcada.

-Con esto, todos pensarán que desaparecí-dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros arrojando la zapatilla a un rincón del salón de clases.

-Y después tú te quejas de que yo apesto a Camembert-dijo Plagg viendo la zapatilla caer en una esquina del salón.

-¡Plagg, las garras!-dijo Gohan, Plagg fue introducido en el anillo y Gohan se transformó en Chat Noir, un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro reemplazó su ropa habitual, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas cubrió su rostro, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente un brazalete plateado fue incorporado a su brazo izquierdo.

El resto de los estudiantes había llegado a la oficina del director, cuya puerta de entrada estaba manchada con la misma baba verde del baño y la sala de teatro. Al abrir la puerta, vieron que la oficina estaba hecha un completo desastre y había rastros de baba por la biblioteca, el suelo y el escritorio donde debía estar el director.

-¡Oh, vaya!-dijo Goten al ver el desastre que había en la oficina.

-¡Parece que el director también desapareció!-exclamó Pares asomada a puerta junto con los demás estudiantes, todos entraron a la oficina excepto Trunks quien dejó caer su teléfono en el suelo para distraer a todos y que creyeran que él también desapareció, se alejó caminando de allí, fue a la biblioteca y abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera para que Tikki saliera de su escondite.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-¡Tikki, motas!-

Bra grababa las manchas de baba en la oficina del director con su teléfono, enfoco la cámara hacia Goten quien estaba inspeccionando el lugar en busca de pistas sobre que clase de criatura fue la que dejó esa sustancia verde por todo el lugar y luego desvió la cámara hacia los demás estudiantes.

-Uh ¿alguien vio a donde se fue a la Agente Takada, quiero decir, Trunks?-preguntó Bra dejando de grabar por unos segundos. De pronto, escucharon un ruido y todos fueron a ver que estaba pasando, Akaname bajó del techo de la preparatoria Orange Star y comenzó a expulsar baba verde cubriendo la ventana de la oficina, al salir de la oficina del director, Goten observó a ambos lados del pasillo y se topó con el teléfono de su amigo olvidado en el suelo.

-¡Oh, dioses! es el teléfono de Trunks-dijo Goten tomando el teléfono de su amigo y mostrándoselo a los demás estudiantes. Con ayuda de unos efectos especiales las luces del pasillo se apagaron de golpe y toda la escuela quedo sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-Rápido ¡vamos a revisar las ventanas!-exclamó Videl, todos volvieron a entrar a la oficina del director y vieron que tanto esa ventana como las demás ventanas de la preparatoria estaban selladas con la misma baba verde que vieron en la biblioteca de la oficina del director.

-Wow, esto está muy loco-comentó Toma viendo las ventanas selladas con aquella sustancia verde con una sonrisa en el rostro. Videl intentó abrir la ventana pero era imposible, la baba verde comenzaba a solidificarse alrededor de las ventanas dificultando la posibilidad de escapar a través de ellas o saltar siquiera.

-Parece que estamos atrapados ¡no se preocupen!-dijo Videl queriendo infundir la calma en sus compañeros, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su padre-le pediré a mi papá que nos saque de aquí-

-Eso será inútil, sabes que no hay electricidad y cuando eso sucede nunca hay señal de teléfono en las películas de terror-le dijo Bra mientras grababa la baba verde en el escritorio con su teléfono y controlaba la señal-la señal de mi teléfono está totalmente muerta-

-Mi teléfono también está muerto-dijo Mai controlando la señal en el suyo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decir?!-dijo Bra viendo a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros molesta pero enseguida dejo de lado su molestia y volvió a mostrar entusiasmo-¡esto se está poniendo cada vez más cool!-

Alguien se puso de pie frente a los estudiantes y cuando voltearon su mirada, vieron a Lordbug parado en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina del director con las manos cerradas en puños y manteniendo una expresión firme y seria al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan ¿se encuentran todos bien?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas observando a los estudiantes sin abandonar su posición.

-¿Lordbug apareció en mi cortometraje? ¡esto sin dudas es algo muy bueno!-exclamó Bra entusiasmada grabando al héroe con su teléfono pero Goten se interpuso delante de ella.

-¡Y también estará en mi página web!-añadió el chico de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa en el rostro grabando a su héroe favorito con su tablet.

-Bien, esto es lo que debemos hacer-dijo Lordbug entrando a la oficina del director-tenemos que abandonar el edificio con calma ¿de acuerdo?-

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Lordbug-dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas con su espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, quien había aparecido en escena pocos segundos después.

-Oh, dioses ¡esto es más que bueno!-exclamó Bra emocionada filmando con su teléfono.

-Ya probé abrir un hoyo en esta cosa para que podamos salir pero es imposible, así que me temo que todos estamos encerrados aquí-les dijo el héroe felino quien había intentado perforar a la baba verde con su báculo pero por mucho que lo intentó no podía atraversarla aunque sea un poco-aparte de eso, les pido que por favor guarden la calma-se acercó a Lordbug-¿te molesta si hablamos a solas, mi Lord?-tomó a su compañero del hombro y se alejaron a un rincón de la oficina-bien, ambos sabemos perfectamente que Dark Butterfly está detrás de todo este embrollo y akumatizó a otra víctima en esta preparatoria-

-Si queremos deshacernos de esta baba verde y escapar de aquí, solo tenemos una forma de hacerlo-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas arqueando una ceja para luego apretar un puño con determinación-¡tenemos que atrapar al akuma que tomó el control de está persona!-

-Exactamente, adoro que leas mi mente...-le dijo el héroe felino dándole una mirada coqueta a su compañero pero él solo rodó los ojos intentando ignorarlo.

-Mejor enfoquémonos en encontrar a esa criatura cuanto antes y también a los rehenes.

-¡Vaya! ¡leíste mis pensamientos otra vez!

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-dijo Bra quien se acercó a grabar a los héroes con su teléfono sin dejar de lado la emoción que estaba viviendo en aquel momento-Lordbug y Chat Noir buscan a nuestros compañeros desaparecidos, este cortometraje va a tener el primer lugar ¡puedo sentirlo!-

-Por favor, acompáñenos y no se separen del grupo-dijo Lordbug caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina seguida de Chat Noir y los demás estudiantes, Bra solo se quedó allí parada grabando a todos salir de la oficina hasta que el héroe de cabellos lilas volvió al darse cuenta de que ella no los seguía y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de allí-y eso también te lo digo a ti-

* * *

Akaname caminaba por la pared de la sala de música mientras cargaba a Pilaf en su brazo libre, a pesar de las suplicas del pequeño humanoide de piel celeste para que el demonio lo liberara, parecía que no pensaba dejarlo ir. El demonio de cabello negro mohoso y piel rojiza bajó de un salto de la pared parándose en dos patas, depositó a Pilaf bruscamente en un capullo que construyó con su baba verde, el pequeño humanoide levantó la mirada para ver a Akaname pero ésta le gruñó haciendo que retrocediera temblando de miedo y esto hizo que creciera el doble de tamaño.

-Absorbe su temor, Akaname. Un banquete de éste te dará fuerzas-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza-y después de eso, tendrás que cumplir tu parte de lo acordado-

Pilaf volvió a elevar su mirada, vio a Akaname retroceder, abrió su boca y echó más baba verde sobre él dejándolo atrapado en aquel capullo al igual que el resto de los estudiantes que fue capturando en el camino quienes intentaban desesperadamente romper los capullos o pedían ayuda.

Lordbug, Chat Noir, Broly, Caulifla, Mai, Toma, Erasa y Videl corrían por los oscuros pasillos de la preparatoria buscando señales de dónde podría estar Akaname pero Videl detuvo a Erasa antes de que ésta pudiera siquiera seguir al resto del grupo que corría apresuradamente en medio de la oscuridad.

-Mejor quedémonos juntas, estaremos bien así antes que con ese montón de perdedores-le sugirió su mejor amiga-¿por qué huir con ellos? Si nos refugiamos en otra parte no llamaremos tanto la atención-

Enseguida la chica de cabellos oscuros dio la vuelta y fue al laboratorio de ciencias con Erasa a mantenerse a salvo de la criatura que atacaba la preparatoria y de paso haría que su mejor amiga construyera una barricada para impedir que entre a su refugio. Lordbug y Chat Noir subieron por las escaleras con el resto del grupo detrás de ellos y entraron al salón de los estudiantes de primer año buscando, de pronto, el héroe de cabellos lilas alcanzó a ver un objeto debajo de uno de los escritorios del salón.

-¡Oigan! Por allí ¡encontré una pista!-dijo Lordbug yendo a tomar el objeto que estaba debajo del escritorio, Bra corrió detrás de él sin dejar de filmar todo lo que estaba pasando con su teléfono.

-¿Alguien sabe de quién es esa zapatilla?-preguntó Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo ignorancia.

-¡Es una de las zapatillas de Gohan!-respondió Bra reconociendo la zapatilla de su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

-Qué extraño, no veo baba alrededor de la zapatilla-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas palpando el piso en busca de un pequeño rastro de la sustancia verde-la criatura debe estar escondida en este mismo lugar-Mai se asomó por el escritorio del profesor notando que había baba verde en este, iba a decir algo pero una mano roja la tomó del brazo y la jaló con ella impidiendo que hablara. El escritorio comenzó a moverse llamando la atención de los héroes y los estudiantes quienes se voltearon a ver que estaba pasando, de pronto, el escritorio fue aventado lejos de allí y Akaname salió de su escondite gruñendo con fuerza haciendo que todos retrocedieran con temor excepto Toma quien observaba al monstruo con una ligera expresión de asombro-¡rápido, salgan todos de aquí!-

Todos salieron corriendo del salón de clases al tiempo que el demonio aumentaba su tamaño pero Toma permaneció de pie frente a la criatura completamente asombrado con lo que estaba viendo, nunca antes había visto un demonio tan de cerca y al ser un fan del cine de terror era obvio que no le tendría miedo a Akaname, su expresión de asombro se borró para dar paso a una sonrisa de fascinación.

-Wow, asombroso-dijo Toma fascinado, Akaname desvió la mirada hacia el chico y pudo sentir que su tamaño disminuía un poco, le rugió con fuerza pero eso no logró intimidarlo ni un poco, solo lo sorprendió a un más-jaja ¡súper asombroso!-

Akaname soltó un pequeño gruñido, abrió su boca y escupió baba verde hacia él pero Lordbug tomó a Toma del brazo y salieron corriendo de allí antes de que fuera alcanzado por esa sustancia pegajosa.

-Así que ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeño monstruo?-preguntó Chat Noir llamando la atención de Akaname, a su vez, Bra filmaba el momento con su teléfono-¿vominator?-el demonio abrió otra vez su boca y lanzó aquella sustancia verde y pegajosa contra el héroe pero Chat Noir sacó un báculo de su brazalete y lo hizo girar frente a él logrando así desviar el ataque-¡los gatos no le tememos a las ranas gigantes como tú!-

Bra amplió más la cámara para capturar la batalla de cerca, sin embargo, el momento no duró demasiado ya que Lordbug entró otra vez al salón de clases, tomó a la chica de cabellos celestes del brazó y la sacó corriendo del salón impidiendo que siguiera grabando la escena para su cortometraje, Chat Noir saltó esquivando los ataques de Akaname y saltó quedando en posición de ataque junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas y la chica junto a ellos.

-¡Será mejor que encontremos donde se oculta el akuma en esa criatura y rápido!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero felino.

-No veo nada en particular además de la baba verde, por supuesto-le respondió Chat Noir. Akaname volvió a lanzar un potente chorro de baba verde contra ellos pero por suerte lograron esquivarlo a tiempo, aunque Lordbug tuvo que volver para sacar a Bra del salón ya que ella estaba empecinada en filmar el ataque de la criatura.

Lordbug, Chat Noir y Bra salieron corriendo de uno de los salones de clase de la oscura preparatoria Orange Star para evitar ser alcanzados por el demonio de cabello negro muy grasiento y mohoso y piel rojiza que estaba acechando el establecimiento en ese momento, justo cuando Lordbug y Chat Noir iban a correr detrás de Bra, quien filmaba todo con su teléfono, la criatura salió y con su larga lengua roja y pegajosa por la baba verde que emanaba de esta logró derribar a los héroes quienes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes. El demonio de piel rojiza gritó fuertemente y expulsó más babá de su boca siendo esquivada por los héroes, desvió la mirada hacia Goten, Caulifla, Toma y Broly quienes estaban escondidos detrás de un locker, al ver al demonio gritaron de terror y eso solo hizo que incrementara su tamaño mientras soltaba una desafinada risa como si fuera una bruja la que se estaba riendo.

-¡Es el temor! ¡el temor incrementa la fuerza y el tamaño de esa extraña criatura!-exclamó Lordbug mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición de ataque junto a su compañero felino.

El demonio de cabello mohoso abrió otra vez su boca liberando su larga lengua verrugosa que casi tocaba el suelo y expulsó baba verde contra los héroes, Chat Noir esquivó la baba a tiempo así que atacó a Lordbug pero el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a girar su espada protegiéndose del ataque a su vez caminaba acercándose a la criatura. Se deslizó por entre sus piernas, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y se incorporó sosteniendo la cuerda con fuerza, Chat Noir saltó al ataque pero un nuevo brote de baba verde salió de la boca de aquella aterradora criatura dejándolo pegado en el techo, tomó la cuerda del yo-yo de Lordbug, dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor jalando al héroe de cabellos lilas a toda velocidad con él y lo arrojó contra un contenedor de reciclaje, expulsó su baba verde y pegajosa sobre él dejándolo atascado en el contenedor. Akaname volteó la mirada otra vez hacia los estudiantes que la observaban aterrorizados y a medida que gritaban, el tamaño de aquel demonio y su fuerza crecían cada vez más pero detuvo sus pasos al ver a Broly entre los estudiantes quien estaba protegiéndose con los brazos, al ver que el demonio no le hacía nada, bajó los brazos y lo miró fijamente, éste abrió sus enormes ojos negros, sacó su larga y verrugosa lengua rojiza, se acercó al chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados y lamió su mejilla manchándola con baba verde, pasó a un lado, tomó a Caulifla, a Toma y salió corriendo de allí. Broly solo se quedó observando al demonio con una expresión de confusión en el rostro mientras se limpiaba la baba verde de su mejilla.

-Oh no ¡el demonio se llevó a Caulifla y a Toma!-dijo Broly al ver que dos de sus compañeros de clase se iban con aquel monstruo lejos de allí.

-Cuanto más temor le tengamos a ese demonio, más grande y fuerte se vuelve-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino pegado en el techo-¡para derrotarlo, tendremos que superar nuestros temores!-

-Es verdad-le dijo Chat Noir desde su posición en el techo-pero primero, tenemos que liberarnos de esta enorme solución viscosa-

Acercó su mano hacia su brazalete plateado, sacó una estrella ninja y la arrojó contra su compañero de cabellos lilas quien cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza para evitar recibir el impacto, la estrella chocó contra la baba verde solidificada quebrándose al instante junto con el contenedor de reciclaje liberando al héroe. Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en la muñeca de su compañero felino, jaló de ésta y sacó a Chat Noir de su viscosa prisión, enseguida el héroe se incorporó y fue corriendo hacia él, ambos se dirigieron corriendo a la salida de emergencia pero estaba sellada con la baba verde, al parecer el monstruo se había escapado de ahí llevando consigo a sus prisioneros.

-¿Notaste como el demonio no atacó a Broly apenas se acercó a él?-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino.

-Sí. honestamente, eso sí que fue extraño-respondió el héroe felino, Lordbug se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que llegó a la conclusión de quien podía ser la criatura que estaba atacando a todos excepto a Broly.

-¡No puede ser! Creo que ese demonio... ¡es Fasha!-exclamó Lordbug con sus pupilas encogidas al pensar que Dark Butterfly había akumatizado a la pobre chica y la había transformado en el demonio que aparecía en la mascara de Broly durante la grabación del cortometraje de Bra.

-Oigan ¿dónde están Erasa y Videl?-preguntó Goten quien se acercó corriendo a los héroes junto con Broly, Pares y Bra.

-No se preocupen, vamos a encontrarlas-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino-bueno, si primero logramos escapar de aquí-

* * *

Erasa y Videl estaban escondidas en el laboratorio de ciencias, la chica de cortos cabellos rubios encendió la luz de emergencia, comenzó a levantar sillas y muebles del laboratorio colocándolos en la puerta para formar una barricada mientras que su mejor amiga estaba sentada en la encimera del lavamanos pintándose las uñas con un barniz color rosa pálido que siempre llevaba en su mochila.

-Gracias al cielo que soy tan inteligente, siempre tengo las ideas más asombrosas-exclamó Videl sin ver a su mejor amiga quien seguía colocando cosas para reforzar la barricada-nadie puede destruir nuestra barricada-pasó el pincel del barniz por una de sus uñas-finalmente podemos quedarnos aquí tranquilas, pintarnos las uñas y dejar que Lordbug y Chat Noir se deshagan de la criatura por nosotras-

Erasa terminó de colocar la última silla y vio una sombra encima de ella, estaba a punto de advertirle a Videl pero la sombra saltó encima de ella revelando a Akaname quien la colocó sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas, la chica de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada para saber que había pasado y apenas lo hizo vio a Akaname de pie a unos pocos metros de ella mostrando su sonrisa repleta de afilados dientes mientras su larga y verrugosa lengua caía hasta casi tocar el piso. Al ver a aquel espeluznante demonio, Videl soltó un grito de terror que llamó la atención de los estudiantes y también de los héroes que rápidamente fueron corriendo al laboratorio de ciencias.

-Maldición, llegamos muy tarde-dijo Chat Noir viendo que las chicas habían desaparecido al igual que el demonio que se las llevó de rehenes. Lordbug alcanzó a ver manchas de baba verde desperdigadas por todo el suelo del laboratorio y vio que llevaban hacia un hueco en el suelo.

-Mira eso, creo que podemos encontrar al demonio siguiendo su rastro de baba-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas arrodillado en el suelo.

Lordbug, Chat Noir, Broly, Pares, Goten y Bra salieron corriendo del laboratorio, siguieron el rastro de baba por el pasillo que los terminó llevando a la puerta de la sala de música.

-¡Hya! ¡estoy tan emocionada!-exclamó Bra mientras sostenía su teléfono en una mano y levantaba la otra en un puño demostrando su ánimo.

-Sí, pero, mejor bájale a tu emoción un par de decibeles ¿puede ser?-le pidió Chat Noir a la chica de cabellos celestes mientras hacia una seña con su mano para que se calmara.

-S-Sí, lo siento-respondió la chica avergonzada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Chat Noir abrió la puerta de la sala de música, avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón y tanto él como su compañero y los estudiantes que los acompañaban vieron que el suelo y el techo estaban repletos de capullos verdes, probablemente Akaname había encerrado allí a todos sus rehenes.

-¡Sus temores te darán la fuerza necesaria para destruir a Lordbug y Chat Noir!-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite a Akaname, el demonio de piel rojiza estaba observándolos trepada al techo-el momento ha llegado, ya eres lo bastante fuerte ¡ve a quitarle sus miraculous!-

Akaname asintió y comenzó a caminar por el techo velozmente, ambos héroes percibieron su presencia y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque siempre alertas a la aparición del demonio.

-¡Oigan! ¿hay alguien aquí?-dijo Lordbug mirando los capullos verdes.

-¡Lordbug!-gritó Videl desde adentro del capullo en el que estaba encerrada-¡sácame de aquí! ¡soy yo, Videl Satan!-

-Descuida ¡te sacaremos de ahí lo más pronto posible!-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas sin poder encontrar a la chica de cabellos lilas pero podía sentir su voz venir de uno de los capullos.

-Oh, que bueno ¡entonces hazlo rápido! ¿quieres?-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros y siguió pintando sus uñas despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Hay alguien más aquí?!-preguntó Lordbug caminando por el lugar junto a su compañero y los demás estudiantes que estaban con ellos-¿señor director? ¿Caulifla? ¿Mai? ¿Gohan? no puede ser ¡¿Gohan?! ¡¿dónde está Gohan?!-

Chat Noir se dio cuenta de que su compañero no solo estaba buscando a los estudiantes desaparecidos y al director sino que además lo buscaba a él en su forma civil, no sabía que hacer para decirle que ya estaba ahí sin revelar su identidad así que ahueco su voz lo mejor que pudo para fingir que era Gohan quien hablaba desde uno de los capullos.

-Uh... ¡sí, estoy aquí adentro!-respondió el héroe felino detrás de un capullo ahuecando su voz lo mejor que pudo y desvió la mirada disimuladamente a su compañero de cabellos lilas-¿te encuentras bien, Trunks?-

-¡P-por supuesto!-respondió Lordbug haciendo lo mismo que Chat Noir solo que en vez de ahuecar su voz la hizo un poco más tartamuda de lo habitual-¡todos están aquí adentro!-el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a jalar los capullos con fuerza para intentar desprenderlos del piso y liberar a los rehenes pero no podía lograrlo, parecía como si los capullos se hubieran solidificado y adherido al piso de la sala-es inútil, no quieren despegarse-

-¡Sácanos de aquí por favor!-gritaban todos los estudiantes encerrados y el director al unísono.

-Sí, de acuerdo pero tranquilícense, encontraremos una manera de sacarlos a todos de ahí-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas. Akaname abrió su boca y lanzó baba verde sellando el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la sala de música impidiendo que escaparan de allí, bajó de un salto del techo y quedó de pie frente a Lordbug quien retrocedió levemente atemorizado-ok, ahora esto se está poniendo de veras perturbador...-Chat Noir arrojó unas rocas de baba al demonio y enseguida contraatacó arrojando más baba verde pero el héroe felino dio un salto hacia atrás junto con una voltereta esquivando el ataque, Akaname gruñó, se trepó a la pared de la sala y fue corriendo hacia él-¡_lucky charm!_-lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una guitarra-agh ¡¿esto es una broma o qué?! a ver, déjame pensar... guitarras, música, canción... ¡eso es! ¡la canción de cuna de Fasha!-

Miró alrededor de la sala buscando algo que pudieran usar los demás estudiantes y vió un baúl repleto de instrumentos musicales, arrojó su yo-yo enredando la cuerda alrededor del baúl y lo jaló con fuerza hacia él. Chat Noir pegó un salto en una esquina de la sala justo antes de que Akaname lo atacara pero el héroe felino logró desviar su ataque de baba con ayuda de su báculo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! **¡cataclismo!**-dijo el héroe felino, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Subió a la plataforma donde se colocaban las luces, pasó su mano sobre las varillas metálicas oxidándolas, éstas cayeron y encerraron al demonio en una jaula de metal dejándolo sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. Lordbug sacó los instrumentos del baúl y se los repartió a Pares, Goten, Bra, Toma y Broly quienes miraban al héroe confundidos sin entender bien que debían hacer ahora.

-De acuerdo ¡vamos a cantar una canción de cuna juntos!-les dijo Lordbug colocando la guitarra alrededor de su hombro mientras la sujetaba con sus manos.

-¿Cantar una canción de cuna? ¿ese es tu plan?-preguntó Chat Noir quien se puso de pie junto a su compañero.

-¡La única manera en la que podemos salir de aquí, es aprendiendo a controlar nuestros temores!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes-¿todos conocen la canción Yukirago no Uta?-

-¿Yukirago no Uta? Pff... no, por favor, debes estar bromeando-dijo el héroe felino a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¿Quieres unirte a nuestra banda o no?-preguntó Lordbug señalando una batería detrás de ellos, Chat Noir tomó una butaca y fue a sentarse frente a la batería-a la cuenta de tres todo el mundo, uno, dos...-comenzó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar-_un canario canta una canción de cuna ¡duerme, duerme, duerme, niño!_-

-_Arriba de la cuna los nísperos balancean ¡duerme, duerme, duerme, niño! una ardilla mece la cuna por su cuerda, ¡duerme, duerme, duerme, niño! Sueños en una cuna, con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba, ¡duerme, duerme, duerme, niño!_-cantaron todos al unisono.

A medida que cantaban Akaname iba perdiendo cada vez más fuerza y tamaño hasta el punto en que llegó a encogerse y tener el tamaño de una muñeca de juguete, una muñeca bastante horrible por así decirlo, el demonio de piel rojiza salió por entre los barrotes oxidados de su jaula y se aferró con fuerza a Broly quien sin dudarlo siquiera abrazó al demonio y pudo reconocer el broche de moño que llevaba en su mohoso cabello.

-Sin dudas tiene el mismo broche de mi mamá que le dí a Fasha-dijo Broly reconociendo el broche mientras acariciaba la espalda del demonio.

-Entonces ahí es donde debe estar el akuma-dijo Lordbug, le quitó el broche de mono con una calavera al demonio, lo aplastó con su mano rompiendo la calavera en pedazos dejando salir al akuma que se alejó volando de allí-ya has dado muchos problemas hoy-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la guitarra y la arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La guitarra se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, quitaron la baba de las ventanas de la preparatoria, repararon el sistema eléctrico y deshicieron los capullos en la sala de música. El aura morada que rodeaba a Akaname se deshizo devolviendo a Fasha a su aspecto original, Broly sonrió al ver a su novia de vuelta en sus brazos.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unisono mientras chocaban puños celebrando su victoria.

-Tú no me das miedo, Lordbug-dijo Dark Butterfly con furia-¡pronto llegará el día en que yo te venceré! De alguna u otra forma ¡lograré hacerlo!-

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, todos los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star fueron al edificio del ayuntamiento a entregar el cortometraje que Bra había grabado la noche anterior con su teléfono a Mr. Satan, quien, como dijo Videl, estaba a cargo de patrocinar el concurso, la chica de cabellos celestes entro en la oficina del gobernador de Tokio y le mostró su cortometraje para el concurso, acabando con una escena en primer plano de Broly y Fasha compartiendo un dulce beso.

-Aaaaw-dijo Bra viendo el beso entre ambos enamorados con ternura y desvió la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros quien observaba el cortometraje con una expresión seria-¿y bien, Mr. Satan? ¿qué dice? está súper asombroso ¿no lo cree?-

El hombre de cabellos oscuros la miró con una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro después de hablar con la adolescente les pidió a ella y a sus compañeros que se retiraran del ayuntamiento lo más pronto posible, pues su cortometraje era de tan mala calidad que no merecía clasificar en el concurso y mucho menos salir en un prestigioso festival de cine, Bra salió del edificio enfadada y les dijo a los demás la mala noticia, además de que Mr. Satan consideraba que el demonio estaba muy desapegado a la realidad.

-Ouh, no te desanimes, Bra. Así comienzan los grandes artistas-le dijo Gohan queriendo animar a su amiga.

-Sí, incluso si la escena final del beso no fue exactamente como yo lo esperaba-añadió Goten viendo a su amigo de cabellos lilas pícaramente, Trunks solo se limitó a ver a su amigo y a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía ¿qué se iba a hacer? no todo el mundo puede cumplir con sus expectativas.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san desde su silla de director al tiempo se apagaban las cámaras y la iluminación-ya acabamos por hoy, pueden volver a sus casas-

-Buen trabajo hoy, Trunks-lo felicitó Goten poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero de trabajo.

-Gracias, tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, Goten y es más ¡me alegra no haber tenido que besar a Gohan en este episodio!-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas sonriendo con alivio.

-¿Por qué eso te alegra? ¿acaso no querías besarme?

Trunks desvió la mirada encontrándose con Gohan parado detrás de él quien lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso, al pensar que el joven de cabellos oscuros había escuchado su conversación con Goten sintió un fuerte sonrojo invadir sus mejillas, rápidamente buscó a Goten con la mirada para que lo ayudara a salir de esa embarazosa situación pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros ya se había ido de allí.

-Grandioso, cuando quieres que alguien te ayude nunca está allí para hacerlo-murmuró Trunks molesto viendo la puerta del set apenas abierta y unos papeles volando en el suelo.

-Trunks-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que el menor volteara su mirada hacia él-¿de verdad tú no querías besarme?-

-¡¿Q-Qué?! n-no, quiero decir ¡sí, claro! es decir ¡no! uh... ¡rayos esto es tan confuso!-dijo Trunks-no es que no haya querido besarte solo que... no me sentía listo para hacerlo-

-Entiendo, sé cuando alguien no me quiere, no te preocupes-respondió Gohan quien dio la vuelta y salió del set para ir a su remolque, Trunks solo se quedó allí de pie, intentó ir a detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta del set se cerró resonando por todo el lugar. El adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho ¿tanto le había afectado a Gohan? ¿lo había lastimado de verdad esta vez? un momento ¿acaso Gohan le había dicho de forma indirecta que lo quería? pero ¿en qué sentido de la palabra? ¡rayos! ahora estaría pensando en eso hasta que regresara a casa con su madre. 


	13. Samurai Overlord, batalla al estilo Oriental

Durante su viaje de regreso a su apartamento donde vivía con su madre, Trunks no podía dejar de pensar en Gohan, en que él había escuchado su conversación con su hermano menor y en lo culpable que se sentía por haberlo herido de esa manera, sintió un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean y su mochila con lo que llevó a la fiesta de la noche anterior cargada detrás de la espalda. Bulma pudo notar que algo no estaba bien con su hijo, quería ayudarlo, hablar con él o preguntarle que había pasado, pero ni ella misma tenía idea de porque Trunks estaba tan triste. Al llegar al apartamento, madre e hijo cenaron en silencio, la atmosfera en el pequeño comedor era tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, acabada la cena, Bulma colocó los tazones que uso para servir la sopa de miso picante y los platos en la máquina lavavajillas, guardó las sobras en el refrigerador y caminó a la sala viendo a su hijo sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

-Trunks-dijo Bulma llamando la atención de su hijo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada hacia ella-me voy a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, mamá-le dijo Trunks saludándola levemente con la mano y volvió a su posición anterior.

-Recuerda no dormirte muy tarde-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes, salió de la sala y caminó a su habitación a prepararse para descansar. Trunks asintió viendo a su madre irse de la sala y desvió otra vez la mirada hacia la televisión, permaneció sentado en el sofá un largo rato viendo una película y pensando qué podía hacer para reconciliarse con Gohan y aclararle que lo que había escuchado en su conversación con Goten no fue nada más que un simple malentendido; sin embargo, tras varios minutos pensando, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente por el cansancio que sentía y se quedó dormido en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano y la televisión encendida. 

Trunks (usando con su disfraz de Lordbug) aterrizó en el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula y entró en la ventana de su habitación justo cuando las noticias de Tokyo TV estaban transmitiendo un reportaje de última hora sobre como él y Chat Noir habían salvado otra vez a la ciudad de ser atacada por una villana akumatizada, apenas puso un pie en su habitación, deshizo su transformación y fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía a su escritorio, tomo su silla y se sentó frente a éste mientras buscaba algo en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía instalada en la pared arriba de su computadora.

-Lordbug salvó a Japón de nuevo y ahora Trunks espera tener algo de tiempo para reparar su cofre mágico-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas escuchando las noticias al tiempo que tomaba un cofre de color celeste con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un destornillador, abrió el cofre y comenzó a repararlo por dentro.

-¿Para qué es ese cofre, Trunks?-preguntó Tikki viendo a su portador con curiosidad.

-Guardo mi diario donde escribo todo lo que me pasa en el día-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas desviando su mirada hacia una pequeña libreta de tapa dura color gris que tenía impresas las letras “CAPSULE CORP.” en color negro.

-Espera un momento ¿dices que ahí guardas todo lo que te sucede en el día? No me digas que escribes absolutamente todo lo que te pasa ahí dentro.

-Sí, eso hago ¿por qué preguntas? ¿hay algo de malo en eso?-preguntó Trunks a su kwami mientras ajustaba unos tornillos dentro del cofre, sacó el destornillador de adentro del cofre y movió la tapa para comprobar si cerraba de forma manual y en efecto funcionaba.

-Bien primero, piensa que sucedería si alguien lo encuentra y descubre que eres Lordbug-respondió la pequeña Kwami roja, su portador dejó el cofre de nuevo en la mesa y tomó su diario para guardarlo pero Tikki se interpuso entre él y el cofre-segundo ¡¿qué pasaría si esa persona lo lee y se entera de que tú eres Lordbug?!-

-Eso no va a pasar, solo intenta sacar el diario de este cofre-le surigió Trunks colocando el diario en el cofre y se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio a su kwami, Tikki bajó volando al interior del cofre e intentó sacar aquella pequeña agenda gris pero apenas lo hizo, el cofre se cerró automáticamente sobre ella-¿lo ves? este cofre es inquebrantable-

-¡Ayúdame! ¡no puedo salir, Trunks!

Al escuchar los gritos de su kwami dentro del cofre, Trunks se levantó de su silla y fue a su mesita de noche para abrir el cofre y liberar a Tikki mientras las noticias pasaban otro reportaje, esta vez relacionado con las elecciones de Tokio para definir a su próximo gobernador.

-Ayer, no fue sorpresa para todos que Mr. Satan haya sido reelecto como gobernador de Tokio para un tercer mandato-habló Krillin desde la computadora de Trunks a su vez el preadolescente se ocupaba de abrir su cofre liberando a Tikki-aquí lo vemos a él con su querida hija despues del anuncio de los resultados-

Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su computadora y vió a Mr. Satan haciendo una de sus poses heroicas que solía hacer cuando competía en los torneos de artes marciales en el pasado y a Videl haciendo reverencias a la gente mientras sonreía como si fuera una princesa Japonesa que saludaba a sus sudbitos desde su lujoso palacio o algo así, eso no pudo evitar que la sangre del preadolescente hirviera por la rabia.

-Agh, no más mira a Videl-comentó Trunks molesto y desvió la mirada hacia Tikki quien veía las noticias junto a su portador-¡haciendo reverencias a los periodistas y la gente que votó por su padre como si fuera la reina de todo! ¡hace pensar que ella es la que acaba de ser reelecta para gobernadora!-de repente, recordó algo importante-ahora que lo menciono, Videl volverá a postularse para ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos en la escuela-

-Y ¿qué hay de malo con eso?-preguntó Tikki sin entender bien que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? pues todo-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mientras colocaba sus pies en su silla y abrazaba sus rodillas-Videl es la única chica que menos se preocupa por los estudiantes y la escuela y se preocupa más por no perder su puesto como presidenta y en verse “siempre elegante y hermosa”-

Eso no era mentira pero a la vez era algo cierto ya que Videl había sido la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos desde la primaria y Erasa siempre era su reemplazo, normalmente ella no se preocupaba por resolver los problemas de sus compañeros, siempre le dejaba todo el trabajo pesado a su mejor amiga, en cambio, ella lo único que le preocupaba era no perder su prestigioso puesto como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos y verse hermosa y radiante.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso deberías postularte y competir contra ella-le sugirió la pequeña kwami roja queriendo animar a su portador.

-Uh… eso quisiera pero ¿no crees que ya tengo demasiado trabajo? Todos los días tengo que estar salvando a Tokio y hacer mis tareas de la escuela-respondió Trunks dándole razones a Tikki por las que no quería ser presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

-Es cierto, pero si realmente crees en algo ¡debes confiar en que funcionara! es mejor intentar y haber fracasado que no haber intentado nunca.

-Puede ser…-murmuró Trunks con un tono desanimado.

-¡Ya deja de rebajarte a ti mismo por un momento, Trunks!-le dijo la kwami roja sentándose sobre su cabeza, el preadolescente desvió la mirada otra vez hacia la pantalla de su computadora, donde se mostraba una estadística de los resultados de las elecciones, al parecer Mr. Satan contaba con un gran porcentaje a su favor mientras que su contrincante, Piccolo, había obtenido menos de la mitad de los votos para ser elegido como el próximo gobernador de Tokio, en eso, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas vio la hora en su computadora y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-¿Ves de lo que te hablo, Tikki? voy a llegar tarde a clases ¡otra vez!-dijo Trunks, guardó el cofre con su diario en la biblioteca sobre su computadora, tomó su mochila, apagó la computadora, salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su casa-ahora tienes una prueba clara de que siempre estoy ocupado-

-Cómo saben, Videl está postulándose para ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos-dijo el profesor ese día antes de que comenzara la primera clase recordándole a todos que mañana era el día de votar por un nuevo presidente, ambas chicas estaban de pie junto al profesor-y Erasa será su reemplazo ¿quién mas quiere competir contra ellas?-Sharpner levantó la mano pero ambas chicas le gruñeron como animales salvajes así que se retracto-¿algo que decir, Sharpner?-

-N-no, nada sensei…-respondió el chico de cabellos rubios encogiéndose en su escritorio, Trunks entró al salón de clases justo cuando el profesor estaba hablando de la elección para el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos de ese año, Videl y Erasa lo vieron caminar a su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! Es que yo…-dijo Trunks mientras iba a tomar asiento en medio de su amigo, Goten y Bra-¡me quedé dormido! y pues… tengo un resfriado-

-Hey, Videl vuelve a postularse para ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos-le dijo Goten en voz baja con su rostro escondido detrás de su libro-ella siempre ha sido la presidenta desde la primaria-

-Oh, espera. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿por qué no te postulas? ¡serías un increíble presidente!-le preguntó Trunks con su rostro también escondido detrás de su mochila esperando que su amigo accediera a competir contra Videl y Erasa y así tener otro presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi página web me demanda mucho de mi tiempo libre-le respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros a su amigo. Enseguida, ambos amigos dejaron su conversación al escuchar al profesor hablarle a los estudiantes.

-De acuerdo, les daré a todos una oportunidad hasta finalizada la hora del almuerzo para decidir si quieren postularse junto con Videl y Erasa-les anunció el profesor.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, todos los estudiantes de primer año estaban en la cafetería eligiendo su comida ya sea en las barras y mesas instaladas, llevaban bentōs o iban a sacar su comida en las máquinas expendedoras. Trunks estaba parado en la fila de los estudiantes que iban a buscar su almuerzo en la barra, desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien estaba parada junto a Erasa en una de las mesas de la cafetería hablando con Sharpner.

-Más vale que lo hayas entendido o sino se lo diré a todos ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Videl al chico de cabellos rubios amenazadoramente, se alejó de allí peinando su cabello con una mano y Erasa corrió detrás de ella, Trunks observó a la chica de cabellos oscuros con furia, apoyó la bandeja bruscamente en la barra sobresaltando a la cocinera que estaba sirviendo la sopa de ese día y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado Sharpner.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Videl esta vez? ¿te chantajeó para que tuvieras una cita con ella?-le preguntó Trunks a su compañero de clase.

-Lamentablemente no, me dijo que si me postulaba para presidente de la sociedad de alumnos le diría a todos que me aterran las serpientes. Pff ¡qué locura! ¿no?-respondió Sharpner con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. 

-A mí me dijo que si me postulaba convencería al director de sacarme del club de arte y manualidades-le dijo Pares sentada frente a su mesa con su bandeja de comida cerca de ella-¡tú sabes bien que nadie que a mí me gustan mucho las manualidades!-

-No me interesa competir para ser presidenta-dijo Caulifla con los codos apoyados en su mesa y soplando un mechón de su cabello que cayó sobre sus ojos con desinterés-¿y tú qué tienes?-preguntó desviando la mirada hacia Trunks-¿cuál es tu excusa para no competir contra Videl?-

-Uh, es que yo… ¡e-estoy muy atareado!-respondió Trunks con un pequeño nudo de nervios en la voz, eso no era mentira, constantemente tenía que estar salvando Tokio de un villano akumatizado u ocuparse de los deberes de la escuela lo que le dejaba poco tiempo libre para relajarse o desarrollar una campaña para ser presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

-¿Atareado en qué? ¿durmiendo todo el día?-preguntó Goten quien se paró junto a él con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no! pero…-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a su amigo y desvió la mirada hacia Caulifla-s-supongo que me uniría si nadie más se atreve a hacerlo…-

La hora del almuerzo acabó, todos tuvieron que volver al salón de clases para la próxima clase del día. Lamentablemente no había nadie que quisiera competir contra Videl y su mejor amiga para ser el próximo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

-¿Hay alguien más que quiera postularse para competir contra Videl y Erasa?-preguntó el profesor de pie frente a sus estudiantes, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros de clases pero todos tenían mucho miedo de lo que podía llegar a suceder si se unían a la campaña. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas gruñó un poco decepcionado ¿qué acaso no había ninguna persona que se atreviera a competir contra Videl?-bien, ya que no hay más candidatos que quieran unirse no tiene sentido votar por alguien más así que, Videl Satan es otra vez la presidenta de la sociedad…-

Videl y Erasa se tomaron de las manos sonriendo, pues ya tenían su victoria asegurada pero alguien interrumpió su festejo y esa persona fue Trunks.

-¡Espere, sensei!-exclamó Trunks interrumpiendo al profesor mientras levantaba la mano para llamar su atención-¡yo también quiero ser uno de los candidatos!-

-Excelente, Trunks-dijo el profesor aliviado de que por fin uno de sus estudiantes se atreviera a sumarse a la propuesta y competir contra la chica de cabellos oscuros y su mejor amiga-entonces tendrás que elaborar una campaña y escribir un discurso para mañana-

* * *

El último timbre sonó dando por finalizada la última clase del día, los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star ya se preparaban para salir y volver a sus casas, otros se quedaban afuera en el patio conversando hasta que alguno de sus familiares los pasaran a buscar. Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Trunks y Goten, quienes estaban dentro del edificio sentados contra la pared del pasillo de los lockers, Trunks tenía su cabeza contra sus piernas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Así que, te escucho, daitōryō-kun ¿cuál es la propuesta que tienes en mente? ¿cómo nos vas a representar?-le preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros a su amigo acercando un marcador como si fuera un micrófono.

-¿Q-Quién? ¿yo? ¿re-representarlos? No lo sé y no estoy muy seguro ¡aún sigo sin digerir la idea de que acepte ser un candidato!-respondió Trunks viendo a Goten con nerviosismo, en eso, vió algunas sombras acercarse al lugar donde estaba sentado y el preadolescente vio al resto de sus compañeros de clase parados frente a él.

-¡Felicitaciones por ser el próximo candidato, Trunks!-dijo Bra sonriéndole al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Hiciste lo que los demás no pudieron y además hablaste con el corazón-exclamó Pares entusiasmada.

-Oh, gracias… c-creo… eso es muy amable de su parte-les agradeció el preadolescente de cabellos lilas llevando una mano a su nuca terriblemente avergonzado.

-Sí llegas a ser el nuevo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos ¿podrías pedir sillas nuevas para los salones de clase? Estamos tan mal sentados que me es imposible concentrarme y me duele la espalda-dijo Pares-¡oh! ¿y puedes encargarlas de color amarillo?-

-Y sería bueno que pudiéramos escuchar un poco de música en las salas de estudio-le pidió Bra mientras juntaba sus manos en una forma suplicante frente al menor.

-Uh, yo… bueno, creo ya sabes lo que pienso de ti-dijo Toma desviando la mirada a otro lado tímidamente.

-Sí, ya entendí, Toma.

-Gohan ¡Gohan!-dijo Goten llamando a su compañero de clase quien pasaba caminando por allí con su mochila en mano-Trunks cuenta con tu voto mañana ¿no es así?-

-Sí, por supuesto. Todo dependiendo de lo que él vaya a proponer-respondió Gohan alejándose de allí mientras saludaba a todos con una mano, Trunks sonrió al pensar que contaba con el apoyo de su enamorado y se acercó a Goten sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, ¡será mejor que haga mi mejor esfuerzo y no falle!-exclamó el preadolescente emocionado. Videl y Erasa observaban a Trunks, Goten y sus compañeros de clases desde lejos mientras espiaban su conversación, al oir los pedidos de sus compañeros, Videl no pudo evitar reír bajito, no había ni una sola probabilidad de que Trunks la venciera y le quitara su puesto como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos.

-He estado observando como mi padre gana cada torneo de artes marciales y ha ganado sus campañas electorales-le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros a su mejor amiga de pie frente a ella-y esta vez pienso seguir sus pasos, conozco la clave perfecta para no perder mi puesto como presidenta-

-¿Y- y cómo lo harás?-preguntó Erasa con los ojos brillando de emoción-¡¿teniendo la mejor campaña de todas?!-

-Pff… jajaja ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Videl burlándose de las preguntas tan absurdas de su mejor amiga-presta atención, la clave secreta para ganar un torneo de artes marciales y también en la política ¡es buscando el punto débil de tu contrincante!-

* * *

Trunks regresó a la Corporación Capsula, saludó a su madre quien estaba ocupada trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en su laboratorio, fue a su habitación, tomó una libreta de su escritorio, un bolígrafo y comenzó a anotar las cosas que le pidieron sus compañeros de clase para formar una tormenta de idea y así poder trabajar en su campaña y discurso de mañana.

-Sillas más cómodas, el derecho de reproducir música en las salas de estudio, lo que sea que haya dicho Toma…-murmuró Trunks mientras anotaba todas las palabras de sus compañeros en su libreta, elevó su mirada hacia Tikki que observaba a su portador anotar cosas sin sentido en su libreta sin entender que sucedía-estoy combinando los pedidos de todos para poder formar mi discurso y así voy a ponerlas en mi campaña-

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Trunks!-exclamó la pequeña kwami roja con emoción-estoy segura de que ganarás y vas a ser un gran presidente-

-Lo sé, todos cuentan conmigo para derrotar a Videl, incluso Gohan-respondió Trunks mencionando el nombre de su enamorado con un tono de ensoñación-¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡esto es simplemente genial!-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono sonar, lo tomó viendo que tenía una videollamada de Goten, rápidamente desbloqueó su teléfono y atendió la llamada apareciendo el chico de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Trunks, tenemos un serio problema aquí. Justo en este preciso momento se acaba de desatar una batalla campal-le dijo su amigo con un tono y expresión muy serias.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué está sucediendo?-preguntó Trunks sin entender a lo que se refería su amigo, Goten se hizó a un lado para grabar el interior del palacio distrital donde Videl estaba llevando a cabo su propia campaña regalando entradas para una _avant premiere_ de la nueva película de Barry Kahn.

-¡Videl invitó a todos los estudiantes de primer año al palacio distrital para el lanzamiento de su campaña!-dijo Goten mientras le mostraba a su amigo de cabellos lilas lo que estaba pasando-¡incluso logró convencer a Barry Khan para que viniera!-

-¿Qué? ¿es en serio? ¡Barry Kahn es mi actor favorito! Adoro sus películas-exclamó el preadolescente con entusiasmo viendo un poster del actor en la pared de su escritorio pero enseguida volvió a la realidad al recordar que a todos les gustaba Barry Kahn y no solo a él-ugh, igual que todos los demás estudiantes-

-¡Exactamente! ¿no ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo Goten volviendo a girar la pantalla para que su amigo lo vea-¡ella está intentando ganar votos con entradas para cine!-

-Oye ¡eso no está bien, es ir contra las reglas! Ahora mismo iré allá y le diré lo que pienso sobre ella.

Trunks cortó la llamada de su amigo, corrió de su habitación dejando olvidado su cofre con su diario, salió de la Corporación Capsula y fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía a la estación de metro para poder ir al palacio distrital.

-De acuerdo, ya se fue. Voy a pasar, Videl-le dijo Erasa desde su teléfono. Aprovechando que el preadolescente salió del enorme edificio con forma de domo, Erasa se acercó en puntas de pie a la entrada, ingresó a la Corporación Capsula y se dirgió al laboratorio donde Bulma se encontraba trabajando, la científica de cabellos celestes dejó su trabajo de lado para atender a la chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

-¡Buenas tardes!-la saludó Bulma mientras se limpiaba sus manos manchadas de aceite de motor-¿estás buscando algo?-

-Buenas tardes, señora. Trunks olvidó entregarme mi libro de literatura y lo estoy necesitando en este momento-dijo Erasa escondiendo las intenciones por las que había entrado a ese “espantoso lugar” como lo llamaba su mejor amiga.

-Trunks se fue hace un segundo y… tengo que terminar de trabajar en mi proyecto-le dijo Bulma mientras tomaba un soplete y unos googles para proteger sus ojos-pero puedes ir a buscarlo a su habitación-

-¡No hay problema! Muchas gracias-le agradeció la chica de cortos cabellos rubios, salió del laboratorio y fue al pasillo que daba a las demás habitaciones de la enorme instalación a encontrar la puerta que daba a la habitación del preadolescente.

Gohan estaba en el estadio Nippon Budōkan teniendo una práctica de artes marciales especial con su sensei Piccolo, no se dieron cuenta de que un camión de Tokyo TV se estacionó frente al estadio, de la camioneta bajó Krillin con su camarógrafo, le hizo una seña y el hombre encendió la cámara mientras grababan su infiltración al salón donde se realizaban las prácticas de artes marciales y así poder espiar a Piccolo e interrumpir su clase con su entrevista para la campaña. De un momento a otro, el namekiano se puso en posición de ataque frente a Gohan y lo insitó a que lo derribara, el adolescente se lanzó a atacarlo pero Piccolo bloqueó su movimiento y con una fuerte patada lo derribó al suelo.

-Wow, se nota que ha entrenado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos, Piccolo-san-le dijo Gohan mientras se incorporaba del suelo-¡esa fue una gran técnica!-

-Sí, innegablemente. Y no es nada habitual, esta técnica la utilizó mi antepasado, el Samurai Overlord-respondió el namekiano mientras se secaba el sudor de su rostro con una toalla.

-¿El Samurai Overlord?-preguntó Gohan confundido

-Exacto, durante el período Heian, el Samurai Overlord dirigió las mejores tropas de Japón, conquistó varias islas alrededor del país y lideró Tokio con sabiduría y justicia-respondió Piccolo relatándole a Gohan la historia de su antepasado, mientras hablaba, Krillin y su camarógrafo se acercaron a escondidas hacia el namekiano que narraba su historia-hasta que llegó un aristócrata de la ciudad de Osaka y compró la lealtad de los Japoneses con su frío oro y esto causó que mi antepasado fuera condenado al exilio. Pensar que no hace mucho, el retrato de mi antepasado se hallaba exhibido en el palacio distrital-

-Disculpe, Piccolo-san-lo interrumpió Krillin acercándose con su camarógrafo-¿es por eso que decidió postularse en las elecciones para gobernador de este año? ¿acaso está buscando “venganza” por lo que ocurrió con su antepasado?-

-¡¿Quién eres tú y porqué te atreves a irrumpir en mi práctica?!-dijo el namekiano viendo al reportero y su camarógrafo molesto.

-Vengo de las noticias del estudio Tokyo TV-dijo Krillin viendo a la cámara, volvió a ver a Piccolo y acercó su micrófono para que hablara-bien, Piccolo-san ¿hay algún comentario que quiera hacer respecto a su “humillante derrota”?-

-¡Hey! ¿qué rayos están haciendo? ¡no pueden estar filmando en este estadio!-le gritó un guardia de seguridad a Krillin que fue corriendo tras ellos, el hombre de baja estatura y el camarógafo salieron corriendo del estadio antes de que el guardia los atrapara y los regañara por irrumpir la práctica de artes marciales, Piccolo los vio alejarse y suspiró con frustración.

-Creo que aquí se concluye la práctica de hoy.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Siento la furia de un entrenador de artes marciales que ha sido derrotado en las elecciones de este año, pero puede ser el perfecto candidato para comenzar yo misma mi propia campaña-dijo Dark Butterfly abriendo los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con determinación, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡toma el control de este miserable perdedor!-

Piccolo salió del estadio Nippon Budōkan con su bolsa con las cosas que usaba para las prácticas de artes marciales, Krillin y su camarógrafo aprovecharon que el namekiano había salido del establecimiento y fueron corriendo a acercarse para continuar con su entrevista mientras el camarógrafo filmaba todo detrás del hombre de baja estatura.

-Piccolo-san, he notado que está triste, cito, entre comillas la palabra-le dijo Krillin acercándose al namekiano que estaba caminando por la calle-según rumores de los votantes se ha dicho que usted es un fósil oriental, que es terco y completamente anticuado ¿cuál es su opinión respecto a eso?-

-¡Por la sangre azul! ¿a qué quieres llegar con tus preguntas ácidas?-dijo el namekiano apartando el micrófono y alejándose de allí completamente molesto-¡lárgate de aquí con tu fétida presencia!-

Accidentalmente se chocó con una parada de autobús que tenía pegadas imágenes de Mr. Satan, Piccolo observó al descendiente del antepasado que condenó a su antepasado al exilio con ira y sin perder tiempo comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas contra el cristal de la parada de autobús rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos al igual que los papeles que hacían propaganda política al padre de Videl. El namekiano comenzó a respirar agitadamente con la rabia recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, mientras eso sucedía, la mariposa morada contaminada por el akuma se introdujo en la espada de madera que Piccolo llevaba dentro de su bolso tiñéndola de morado, el entrenador dejó de lado su ira al escuchar una voz femenina hablar en su mente. 

-Samurai Overlord, voy a ofrecerte poderes para vengarte de aquel que condeno a todos tus antepasados al exilio pero con una condición-le dijo Dark Butterfly al namekiano-tendrás que apoderarte de los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir-

-Cuando el retrato de mis antepasados vuelva a estar en el palacio distrital ¡honraré mi deuda con usted, Dark Butterfly-sama!-exclamó el namekiano akumatizado, de pronto, un aura morada lo rodeó y su ropa paso a ser un traje de batalla medieval color azul con botas de cuero amarradas con unas cuerdas trenzadas de color rojo, llevaba la parte superior de una armadura de batalla en color blanco con una larga capa del mismo color, varios collares de madera y adornos dorados, una espada amarrada en el cinturón de su traje y una lanza afilada en la mano izquierda. Krillin permaneció en estado de shock al ver al namekiano con esa nueva apariencia pero siguió filmando a pesar de todo, Samurai Overlord elevó su mirada hacia el hombre de baja estatura y su camarógrafo que lo observaban boquiabiertos pero Krillin reaccionó y decidió retomar su entrevista sin importarle el nuevo aspecto del namekiano. 

-¿Tiene algún comentario para hacer sobre su repentina transformación señor…?-preguntó Krillin acercando el micrófono al villano de pie frente a él pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Samurai Overlord! ¡el nuevo amo y señor de Japón!-exclamó Samurai Overlord, apoyó su lanza en la cabeza del reportero y su camarógrafo quienes se inclinaron frente a él y al instante se transformaron en guerreros samuráis-a partir de hoy ¡ustedes serán parte de mi ejército!-Krillin y su camarógrafo se incorporaron del suelo llevando un traje samurái pero el color de sus ojos había cambiado y ahora eran de un tono azul brillante. Gohan acababa de salir del estadio para volver a casa pero detuvo su acción al ver lo que estaba sucediendo a solo unos pocos metros lejos de él-¡pronto seremos tantos que nadie podrá detenernos! Haremos un viaje al palacio distrital para expulsar a Mr. Satan-

-Wow, que locura lo que está pasando aquí ¿no?-dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite en la bolsa de su portador. Gohan entró corriendo rápidamente al baño del estadio seguido de su kwami y cerró la puerta tras él.

-De prisa ¡hay que transformarnos!-le dijo Gohan-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Samurai Overlord y su recién formado ejército caminaron por las calles de Tokio transformando a las personas que estaban por allí cerca en samuráis y así reclutaban más guerreros para su impotente ejército, mientras caminaban, los guerreros exclamaban frases de batalla al compás del villano que los lideraba. Gohan (usando ahora su traje de Chat Noir) estaba parado en una azotea observando la situación pero decidió que lo mejor sería saltar a la acción así que el héroe felino bajó de aquella azotea y se puso de pie frente a aquel ejército, Samurai Overlord hizo una seña para que sus guerreros se detuvieran.

-¡Los ciudadanos de Tokio han hablado por sí mismos! Y ellos eligieron a Mr. Satan ¡estás acabado Piccolo-san!-le dijo Chat Noir al villano con un tono desafiante mientras sacaba su katana de su brazalete plateado listo para pelear contra él.

-Me importa poco lo que esos campesinos expresen-dijo Samurai Overlord acercándose al héroe felino-Piccolo-san habrá perdido está batalla ¡pero no lo hará Samurai Overlord!-se puso en posición de ataque mientras colocaba su lanza sobre sus hombros-¡acércate y pelea!-

Sin perder un segundo, Chat Noir se dirigió a atacar a Samurai Overlord y así ambos comenzaron una ardúa batalla con armas entre héroe y villano.

Erasa encontró la puerta que daba a la habitación de Trunks, la abrió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de esta observando todo con curiosidad mientras sostenía su teléfono por donde su mejor amiga, Videl se comunicaba a través de una videollamada. La razón por la que la chica de cabellos rubios estaba allí era simple, había sido enviada a la Corporación Capsula por Videl con el propósito de encontrar alguna clase de información que pudiera perjudicar la campaña de su contrincante, Trunks, y así no perder su prestigioso puesto como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos.

-¿Videl? Ya entre, y… uh, ahora ¿qué es lo que debo hacer exactamente?-le preguntó Erasa viendo a su mejor amiga desde la pantalla de su teléfono. 

-Revisa su habitación y busca alguna pieza de información comprometedora-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros con una mirada y sonrisa perversa, Erasa comenzó a revisar la habitación buscando lo que le pedía su amiga pero se detuvo al ver una chaqueta de jean con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en el armario del preadolescente y la tomó con su mano. 

-Oye ¡tengo una chaqueta igual a esa en mi casa!-dijo Erasa viendo la chaqueta de jean que acababa de tomar, se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó una caja con tornillos y piezas de robots que el menor había estado reparando-¿qué te parece esta caja con chatarra?-desvió su teléfono hacia un destornillador que había cerca de ella-¿esto se ve comprometedor?-

-Grr… ¡por supuesto que no! ¿qué tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una mosca? ¡lo que quiero es una foto vergonzosa de él o una prenda de ropa anticuada!-le ordenó su mejor amiga con un tono de frustración en la voz, la chica de cabellos rubios volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y de pronto, alcanzó a ver un cofre sobre el escritorio no muy lejos de ella-¡usa la cabeza! ¿quieres?-

-Y ¿qué tal un diario? ¿qué dices?-preguntó Erasa acercándose al cofre en el escritorio, acercó su teléfono para que su mejor amiga viera el diario de cerca-está frente a ti ¿lo ves, Videl-chan?-

-Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente ¡solo me faltaría entrenarte y que seas una mejor asistente!-exclamó Videl con sarcasmo, la chica de cabellos oscuros acercó su mano libre para tomar el diario dentro del cofre pero al querer hacerlo, se cerró automáticamente sobre su mano dejándola atrapada haciendo que emitiera un grito al ver su mano atrapada en el cofre-¿Erasa?-desesperada, Erasa intentó quitarse el cofre de encima pero solo hizo que se cayera al suelo con cofre y todo, su teléfono quedó tendido en el suelo mostrando a Videl en la pantalla-Erasa ¡¿qué rayos está sucediendo ahí?! ¡ERASA!-

Trunks salió de la estación de metro, subió corriendo las escalinatas y entró al enorme palacio distrital, buscó a su alrededor el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la campaña de su adversaria pero solo veía turistas y más turistas entrar y salir del palacio hasta que escuchó la voz de Mr. Satan hablar en uno de los salones y fue corriendo hacia allí, al entrar vió a todos los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star haciendo fila para recibir sus entradas de cine, a Barry Khan, a Videl y a su padre de pie junto a la mesa donde el actor y su asistente, Cocoa, repartían las entradas para los adolescentes.

-Estoy más que feliz de darles a todos la bienvenida al lanzamiento de campaña de mí querida hija-dijo Mr. Satan colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabellos oscuros quien solo se limitó a posar y sonreír con arrogancia frente a sus compañeros-¡y me gustaría agradecer a la estrella de películas de acción, Barry Kahn por estar aquí para apoyarla!-

Videl acercó su puño al actor, éste chocó su puño con el de ella con poco entusiasmo pero de todas formas se gano varios suspiros y exclamaciones por parte de todos los estudiantes, incluido Goten.

-Si todos votan por mi mañana ¡recibirán entradas exclusivas para la próxima _avant premiere_ de la nueva película de Barry Kahn!-anunció Videl, todos pasaron de a uno a tomar su entrada, llegó el turno de Goten quien tomo una entrada para él y para su amigo y las veía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero fue traído de regreso a la realidad al escuchar una tos falsa y al elevar la mirada se topó con Trunks frente a él de brazos cruzados viéndolo seriamente. 

-¿Y bien? ¿ya conseguiste la entrada que tanto querías?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sin dejar su expresión seria, Goten desvió la mirada hacia Videl, le pidió a su amigo que bajara la voz y se fueron a hablar a otro rincón del palacio.

-Sí, y tengo una para ti también-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros acercando una entrada a su amigo-lo siento, no me pude resistir-

Trunks vio la entrada con emoción y estaba a punto de tomarla pero enseguida se contuvo, no pensaba tirar por un barranco su campaña y dejar que Videl volviera a ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, si alguien iba a atreverse a competir contra ella y quitarle su puesto, ese sería él, así que apartó la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No! no voy a hacerlo, me rehuso a ceder a la tentación como los demás-le dijo Trunks a su amigo-pero…-le regaló una tierna sonrisa-puedo dejarlo pasar por alto si votas por mi mañana-

Chat Noir y Samurai Overlord siguieron peleando, atacándose entre ellos, Samurai Overlord usaba su lanza y Chat Noir usaba su katana pero cuando estaba por atestar otro golpe contra el villano, éste desvió su ataque con una mano y la katana salió volando por los aires cayendo en la calle a unos metros del héroe felino, quien vio la katana caer a la calle y al desviar la mirada hacia el villano, sus pupilas se encogieron al ver la filosa punta de la lanza a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

-¡Imposible! ¿cómo puede ser que me hayas tomado desprevenido?-preguntó el héroe felino confundido.

-¡Captúrenlo!-ordenó Samurai Overlord a su ejercito, los samuráis se acercaron corriendo hacia el héroe felino con el propósito de poder capturarlo pero Chat Noir dio una voltereta, tomó su katana velozmente y se alejó de allí saltando los techos de los edificios y casas que había en esa zona-no perdamos tiempo ¡el palacio distrital nos espera!-

El guerrero samurái y su ejercito emprendió su marcha hacia el palacio distrital, Chat Noir asomó la mirada a través de una pared donde estaba instalada una puerta que conducía a la azotea del edificio donde estaba escondido y escuchó lo que el villano había dicho.

-_Así que van al palacio distrital ¿eh?_-pensó el héroe felino desde su escondite, al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una idea acababa de surgir en su mente-_parece que estamos en sintonía, iré por el mismo camino que ustedes_-

Barry Kahn continuaba entregando entradas junto a su asistente, Cocoa mientras que Videl estaba parada en un rincón del palacio con los brazos cruzados y zapateando el suelo con su bota esperando a que Erasa llegara lo más pronto posible con el diario de su contrincante, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos correr hacia ella y vio a su mejor amiga correr hacia ella pero enseguida se detuvo para recuperar la respiración.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ¿traes contigo lo que te pedí?-le preguntó Videl viendo a la chica de cabellos rubios con sus manos colocadas en la cadera.

-Sí, lo tengo… bueno, más o menos-respondió Erasa, levantó la mano que estaba encerrada en el cofre con el diario, la chica de cabellos oscuros vio lo que había hecho su amiga y la miró con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, tomó a Erasa de los hombros y se escondieron detrás de una columna de piedra.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-preguntó Videl murmurando en voz baja y entre dientes a su amiga intentando contener su enojo. 

-Yo quería tomar su diario ¡y accidentalmente este cofre se cerró solo sobre mi mano!-respondió Erasa intentando sacar el cofre por su cuenta con su mano libre pero éste no cedía.

-Espera un momento ¿y se supone que debo creer esa mentira?-dijo Videl llevando una mano a su frente mientras suspiraba con frustración y luego dirigió su mirada otra vez a su amiga-¡eres un verdadero desastre!-

De pronto, ambas chicas dejaron su “discusión” de lado al ver a Trunks acercándose a los demás estudiantes que estaban de pie en la fila para recoger sus entradas. Videl supuso que quizás el preadolescente conocía la forma de abrir esa caja así que intentaría extorsionarlo para que liberara a Erasa.

-Disculpen que diga esto pero ¿no sienten que están siendo sobornados?-preguntó Trunks a sus compañeros de clase quienes lo miraban confundidos sin entender a que se refería-quiero decir, las entradas para cine son grandiosas ¿pero eso cómo solucionaran los problemas de la escuela?-

-Buen punto pero, entonces ¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Trunks?-preguntó Mai al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Bueno, yo… uh, estaba pensando que ¡actualmente incorporar almohadones sería más conveniente que ordenar sillas nuevas!-respondió Trunks mientras caminaba, desvió la mirada hacia Pares-los almohadones podrían ser de color amarillo-Pares no pudo evitar chillar de emoción al escuchar eso-también voy a considerar si podemos instalar parlantes para escuchar música en la salas de estudio-

-Wow, eso es perfecto casi parece que estoy escuchando a un presidente de la sociedad de alumnos tan patético que no tiene ni chances de ganar-comentó Videl mientras se acercaba a su contrincante y aplaudía con sarcasmo, se acercó a él y tomó su brazo con fuerza-¿te molesta si hablamos en privado por favor?-

La chica de cabellos oscuros jaló a Trunks con fuerza hacia la columna de piedra donde estaba parada Erasa quien mostro su mano atrapada en el cofre donde estaba su diario con una sonrisa perversa, al ver a la chica de cabellos rubios con su cofre, el preadolescente no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente cambió a una molesta.

-¡Mi diario! ¡¿cómo rayos lo encontraron?!-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a Videl y Erasa molesto.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, puedes salirte limpiamente de la campaña y cederme el puesto de presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos a mí-lo amenazó Videl esperando a que Trunks renunciara a competir contra ella para ser el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos y terminara cediéndole el puesto por completo-pero si te niegas, voy a terminar exponiendo todos tus secretos a todo el mundo-

-¿Cómo te atre…? Es decir ¿cuáles secretos?-dijo Trunks fingiendo inocencia ante lo que decía la chica de cabellos oscuros recogidos en dos coletas-yo no tengo nada que esconder-

-Los sabré pronto… ¡en cuanto ponga mis manos sobre este montón de basura!-exclamó Videl poniendo sus manos sobre el cofre y jaló con fuerza para quitarlo de la mano de su mejor amiga pero, de pronto, detuvo su acción al escuchar el sonido de unos Taikos resonar por todo el palacio, todos (incluido Mr. Satan y con excepción de Barry Khan) salieron a ver que estaba pasando, vieron a seis guerreros samurái tocando dicho instrumento, un grupo de ellos en formación cuadricular y en medio de ellos avanzó Samurai Overlord.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Samurai Overlord dirá unas palabras!-anunció uno de los guerreros samurái que estaba tocando el Taiko-escuchen con cuidado su mensaje ¡o serán ejecutados!-

-Pronto, mi ejército se apoderará por completo de esta isla-dijo Samurai Overlord y señaló acusadoramente a Mr. Satan-¡Mark Satan! Patético bribón ¡sal ya mismo en este instante y ven a pelear conmigo!-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-le preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros a Goten sin entender que estaba sucediendo y porque ese sujeto le hablaba de esa manera.

-Eh, en resúmen, le dijo “acércate a pelear conmigo, idiota”-le respondió Goten explicando de forma más sencilla lo que estaba sucediendo, esto solo hizo que el gobernador de Tokio abriera la boca en shock y si fuera un anime, su mandíbula probablemente habría caído al piso.

-¡Mejor que lo discuta con mi entrenador personal!-dijo Mr. Satan, rápidamente cerró las puertas del palacio impidiendo que el villano y su ejército pudieran pasar.

-Jajajaja ¡todos sucumban al poder de Samurai Overlord!-exclamó el villano sacando su lanza-¡o tendrán que vérselas con mi lanza!-enseguida los guerreros samurái posicionaron sus armas, subieron corriendo las escalinatas del palacio distrital y se acercaron corriendo a la enorme puerta con la intención de derribarla mientras gritaban la frase “¡por la sangre azul!” al unísono. Chat Noir llegó justo cuando los guerreros samurái estaban a punto de derribar la puerta del palacio, saltó entre los árboles del predio alrededor del ancestral establecimiento, dio otro salto, sacó unas estrellas ninja de su brazalete plateado y se las arrojó a tres guerreros samurái que cayeron al suelo quejándose de dolor. Las estrellas ninja regresaron al héroe felino, éste dio una voltereta aterrizando en el suelo y las tomó con su mano-¡capturenlo!-

Más guerreros samurái corrieron hacia el héroe felino dispuestos a atacarlo pero él también se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos mientras preparaba otra vez su katana que sacó de su brazalete plateado. Con agilidad logró esquivar los ataques de los guerreros, logrando derribar a uno de ellos con una patada e impedir que uno lo hiriera con su espada, un tercero se sumó a la batalla e intentó atacar pero Chat Noir lo tacleó e hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, Trunks se asomó por la ventana del palacio para observar mejor la batalla y pudo ver que varios guerreros se abalanzaron contra el héroe felino aplastándolo.

-Uh-murmuró Trunks con una expresión de dolor al ver al héroe siendo aplastado por los guerreros-eso sí que debió doler…-

Pero salió de ese estado rápidamente al ver cómo el héroe felino se incorporaba del suelo y alejaba a los samuráis haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana y su katana, dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque frente a Samurai Overlord.

-¡Ya termine con el precalentamiento! Estoy listo para comenzar una batalla de verdad-dijo Chat Noir viendo al villano con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Por la sangre azul!-exclamó Samurai Overlord, el héroe lo vio retroceder y tomar impulso hacia él y su sonrisa desafiante pasó a ser una de sorpresa al ver al villano saltar con toda su fuerza hacia él mientras preparaba su lanza para atacarlo pero el héroe felino previno esto a tiempo y se deslizó por entre sus piernas, enseguida héroe y villano desataron una feroz batalla en las afueras del palacio usando sus armas y atacándose entre ellos con todo lo que tenían, el sonido de la batalla llegó a los oídos de Barry Khan quien dejó de lado su trabajo para ir a ver que estaba pasando afuera y pudo ver a Chat Noir y Samurai Overlord peleando entre ellos pero el villano se detuvo al ver al actor imitando sus técnicas de pelea y ordenó a sus guerreros que fueran a pelear con el héroe felino mientras se acercaba al actor quien observaba la persecución un poco confundido, pues creía que se trataba de la recreación de alguna de sus películas.

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí ¡otro luchador!-dijo Samurai Overlord viendo a Barry Kahn de pies a cabeza.

-Por favor, chicos. Se que todos me admiran pero no hay razón para pelear por mi-dijo el actor de cabellos rubios en un tono relajado.

-¿Acaso eres cómplice del patético bribón?-le preguntó el villano refiriéndose a Mr. Satan y apuntándolo con su lanza.

-Disculpe ¿qué fue lo que dijo…?-preguntó Barry Kahn confundido pero no pudo seguir hablando, Samurai Overlord tocó su cabeza con su lanza y su ropa cambió a la de un guerrero samurái al igual que sus ojos que se tornaron rojos. Trunks, Videl, Broly y los demás estudiantes observaban lo que había pasado asomados a la puerta del palacio y de pronto, Trunks tuvo un plan.

-Todos ¡bloqueen la puerta rápido!-ordenó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a sus compañeros de clase.

-“Todos ¡bloqueen la puerta rápido!”-dijo Videl con una voz más chillona burlándose de su rival.

-Madura ya, Videl-dijo Trunks sonriendo disimuladamente sabiendo que la chica de cabellos oscuros iba a repetir su frase.

-“Madura ya, Vid…”-dijo Videl pero enseguida se retracto y bajó la cabeza avergonzada y por haber caído en esa broma-ouh, touche…-

Mientras ambos adolescentes discutían no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra se proyectó encima de ellos y al elevar sus miradas se toparon con Samurai Overlord y su ejército de pie frente a la enorme puerta del palacio.

-¡Inclínense ante el poder de Samurai Overlord!-exclamó el villano elevando su brazo izquierdo con su lanza al cielo, bajó su brazo y se acercó a los estudiantes con pasos amenazadores-¡hagan lo que les ordeno si no quieren morir!-

Las puertas del palacio distrital fueron cerradas bruscamente impidiendo que el samurái y su ejército pudieran pasar, Pares retrocedió asustada y fue a buscar a Videl quien estaba refugiada detrás de un enorme jarrón de porcelana.

-¡Kaichō-chan!-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños asomada al jarrón de porcelana viendo a la futura presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos escondida en posición fetal detrás del elegante jarrón-ayúdenos ¿q-qué hacemos ahora?-

-Te recuerdo que aún no soy la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos-le respondió Videl incorporándose de su posición fetal para ver a Pares-pero si prometes votar por mí te daré la respuesta… dentro de una semana-

-¡Pero no vamos a poder esperar hasta la próxima semana!-dijo Pares impaciente porque Videl les diera una solución a su problema.

-En ese caso, esto no es problema mío-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con sarcasmo y retomó su posición fetal detrás de aquél jarrón de porcelana-¡ve a pedirle ayuda a otra persona!-

Trunks se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Videl, recordó la batalla que se estaba desatando afuera entre su compañero felino y el villano samurái, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se dirigió corriendo a uno de los salones del palacio mientras abría el bolsillo de su chaqueta para dejar salir a su kwami aprovechando que no había personas a la vista que pudieran descubrirla.

-Acompáñame, Tikki. Tenemos que hablar a solas-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a la pequeña kwami roja. Entró en el salón y cerró la puerta detrás de él, ya dentro comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del salón pensando en cómo hallar una solución a los dos problemas que tenía frente a él mientras Tikki lo observaba con preocupación.

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora, Trunks?-preguntó la pequeña kwami roja viendo a su portador caminar de un lado a otro por aquel amplio salón.

-Chat Noir necesita la ayuda de Lordbug pero, por otro lado ¡los estudiantes también me necesitan!-le dijo Trunks dejando de caminar de un lado a otro para ver a su kwami-¿qué debo hacer?-

-Tienes que confiar en tu instinto-le sugirió Tikki a su portador. Trunks se quedó otra vez pensando en lo que le dijo su kwami y finalmente tuvo una idea de lo que tenía que hacer. 

Los guerreros samurái retrocedieron para tomar impulso, subieron corriendo otra vez las escalinatas e intentaron derribar la puerta con fuerza pero no cedía por el momento, Fasha retrocedió un poco asustada y corrió hacia su novio quien la abrazo intentando protegerla. De pronto, escucharon las puertas de uno de los salones abrirse de par en par y todos desviaron la mirada hacia Trunks quien acababa de abrir las puertas y se acercó a los estudiantes a pasos firmes pero decididos.

-Tengo un plan ¡Sharpner, Broly, bloqueen la puerta de entrada y también las ventanas!-dijo Trunks con un tono autoritario, ambos chicos obedecieron al preadolescente y fueron a buscar muebles y objetos con los cuales formar una barricada para impedir que los samuráis pasaran al palacio-¡apresúrense, no hay tiempo que perder!-se acercó al resto de sus compañeros-¡Bra, Toma, Pares, Fasha y Goten, síganme, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-

-¡De acuerdo, Trunks!-le dijo Goten haciendo un saludo militar, fue al jarrón de porcelana donde estaba Videl y asomo su mirada para ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros que aún permanecía en posición fetal-¿escuchaste eso? parece que alguien está a punto de quitarte el puesto de presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos-

-¿Eso es lo que crees? bueno, pues ¡yo también pensaba decir exactamente lo mismo!-le respondió Videl molesta incorporándose de su posición fetal y asomándose desde el jarrón de porcelana-¡Erasa, Sharpner y Broly, vayan a bloquear ya mismo las puertas!-

Samurai Overlord dio a sus guerreros la orden de derribar la puerta, dos de ellos tomaron a uno que se quedó tieso como una tabla de madera y con él empezaron a golpear la puerta del palacio con la intención de derribarla, Trunks vió esto y rápidamente se encargó de recoger muebles para colocarlos en la puerta del palacio y así impedir el paso del villano y su ejército.

-De prisa, bloqueen la puerta ¡usen todo lo que encuentren para formar una barricada!-les ordenó Trunks mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros a juntar muebles, objetos y jarrones y los colocaban frente a la puerta del palacio, los guerreros samurái seguían intentado derribar la puerta y de a poco los jarrones cayeron rompiéndose en pedazos, Trunks se puso frente a sus compañeros y colocó sus brazos detrás de ellos para que se mantuvieran alejados del peligro.

-Esperemos que a Chat Noir no le haya pasado nada malo-dijo Bra detrás del preadolescente.

-¡Esto ya se está poniendo demasiado peligroso!-dijo Trunks y desvió la mirada hacia Mr. Satan quien estaba en medio de todos los estudiantes-¡Mr. Satan, llévese a todos de aquí y póngalos a salvo!-el hombre de cabellos oscuros asintió y fue corriendo con su hija y sus compañeros a esconderse en uno de los salones del palacio-¡ahora iré con ustedes, voy a ver que las ventanas estén aseguradas!-abrió otra vez el bolsillo de su chaqueta dejando salir a Tikki-todo despejado, ya podemos ir a la batalla ¡Tikki, motas!-

Los guerreros samurái ya tenían acorralado a Chat Noir y se acercaban al héroe felino con pasos amenazadores mientras que éste estaba de pie frente a ellos con su katana en mano listo para pelear contra todo ese ejército de guerreros si era necesario. En eso, vió un yo-yo bajar desde la ventana y al verlo supo que su compañero de cabellos lilas ya estaba allí para darle una mano y detener a Samurai Overlord.

-¡Chat Noir! rápido ¡sube con esto!-le dijo Lordbug desde la ventana, el héroe felino tomó la cuerda del yo-yo sin cuestionar, se despidió de los guerreros y fue jalado por el héroe de cabellos lilas hasta el interior del palacio, se deslizó unos cuantos metros por el suelo y chocó contra una columna de piedra, Lordbug desvió la mirada hacia su compañero y guardó su yo-yo mientras caminaba hacia él-siento mucho la demora, estaba haciendo un chequeo de la situación por mi cuenta-

-Oh, descuida, me las estaba arreglando bien peleando solo-respondió Chat Noir tendido de cabeza contra la columna de piedra y elevó su mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera-¡pero siempre es un alivio verte cerca, mi lord!-

Samurai Overlord ordenó a sus guerreros que se formaran en posición pilar para poder subir al techo del palacio distrital y poder entrar de esa forma, cuando estaban acomodándose uno arriba del otro para permitirle a su líder subir al techo del palacio, Lordbug apareció columpiándose con su yo-yo como si fuera una liana y con una patada derribo a los guerreros volviendo a tumbarlos a todos en el suelo como al principio, los samuráis rápidamente se incorporaron y retomaron su acción pero Chat Noir los empujó otra vez tumbándolos al suelo con ayuda de su katana.

-¡Knock out!-exclamó Chat Noir victorioso mientras ayudaba a su compañero a volver a entrar al palacio.

-Malditos payasos de circo-dijo Samurai Overlord con furia, dio la vuelta, tocó un par de vehículos con ayuda de su lanza y los transformó en catapultas, la sonrisa de Lordbug se borró al ver a los guerreros samurái preparando las catapultas para lanzar a dos de sus compañeros al techo del palacio, ambos héroes observaban la situación sin entender bien que ocurría.

-Oye ¿tienes idea de porqué están subiendo al techo?-le preguntó el héroe felino a su compañero, desviaron la mirada al ver un guerrero samurái chocarse contra la pared del palacio-bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos-

-¡Quieren entrar aquí para cambiar el retrato que está en el salón del primer piso!-le respondió Lordbug recordando que algunos turistas habían entrado al palacio hace un momento para ir a tomar fotografías del retrato de Mr. Satan y sus antepasados que fue puesto en exhibición.

Samurai Overlord se subió en la catapulta para ser lanzado al palacio y se acomodó en forma de bala de cañóñ, el guerrero samurái a cargo de la catapulta cortó otra vez la soga que sujetaba la parte superior de la catapulta y lanzó a su líder hacia el techo del palacio, por poco se cae al llegar pero logró incorporarse, dio un salto alto colocó los brazos en cruz protegiendo su rostro y logró penetrar el techo del palacio cubriendo el lugar con una nube de polvo, al disiparse bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso del palacio y se dirgió a una pared pintada de rojo vino donde se exhibían todos los retratos de gobernadores, emperadores y generales que formaban parte de la historia de Tokio. Vió el retrato de Mr. Satan y toda su familia (exceptuando a su esposa) donde debía estar el retrato de su familia, apretó los puños con furia y sacó su lanza apuntando contra el retrato del hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises. 

-Una vez que mi retrato sea colocado otra vez en el palacio distrital ¡mi victoria será permanente!-exclamó Samurai Overlord, pinchó el retrato de Mr. Satan con su lanza, lo rompió de un rodillazo lanzándolo lejos del salón, fue a buscar su retrato familiar que estaba guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo colocó en donde estaba previamente el retrato del actual gobernador de Tokio. Lordbug y Chat Noir bajaron corriendo las escaleras, se dirigieron al primer piso del palacio y vieron al villano colocar su retrato con ayuda de sus guerreros en el salón principal.

-El Akuma probablemente esté escondido en su lanza-dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para detenerlo?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas. Lordbug sacó su yo-yo y se preparó para atacar.

-Sencillo ¡tendremos que ir a pelear con él!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, giró con fuerza su yo-yo y comenzó a correr hacia Samurai Overlord, lanzó su yo-yo contra el villano pero éste lo esquivó ágilmente con su lanza, Lordbug dio una voltereta, guardó su yo-yo y corrió otra vez hacia el villano preparado para darle una patada pero Samurai Overlord tomó su tobillo con fuerza deteniendo su ataque y lo arrojó con fuerza lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra una columna de piedra, el héroe de cabellos lilas se incorporó lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza para aliviar el dolor que le provocó el golpe-¡Chat Noir! ¡no dejes que los samuráis coloquen el retrato en el salón!-

Chat Noir asintió, preparó su katana y se acercó corriendo a atacar a los guerreros samurái alejándolos con una patada o con ayuda de su katana pero dos de ellos se acercaron corriendo por detrás y antes de que el héroe felino pudiera siquiera reaccionar, uno de los guerreros lo atrapó sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza posicionándolos detrás de su espalda y otro ayudó a su compañero impidiendo que el héroe escapara. Otro grupo de guerreros se acercó con el retrato hacia Samurai Overlord y se arrodillaron frente a él acercándole el retrato, el villano tomó el retrato y rápidamente los guerreros se retiraron.

-¡Tú no me impresionas!-dijo Samurai Overlord viendo a Chat Noir con el retrato en su mano, caminó hacia el espacio en la pared vacío donde antes estaba el retrato de Mr. Satan-por el filo de mi lanza y el hierro de mi espada ¡a partir de hoy declaro que todos los terrenos de esta isla me pertenecen!-el villano colocó su retrato familiar en la pared del salón del palacio-¡todos muestren respeto a su nuevo líder!-al instante, una luz verde surgió del retrato, cruzó el techo del palacio hasta el cielo y un aura verde rodeó todo Japón transformando a las personas de Tokio y sus alrededores en guerreros samurái que se acercaron al palacio distrital gritando “¡por la sangre azul!” la luz comenzó a acercarse cada vez más llegando a tocar a Mr. Satan, Videl y los demás estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star convirtiéndolos en guerreros samurái y estaba a punto de acercarse a Lordbug y Chat Noir. Lordbug vio a algunos guerreros samurái entrar al palacio y caminar hacia el salón preparándose para tacarlos, en cambio, el héroe felino vio a los guerreros aproximarse al palacio, vio la luz verde acercándose a ellos y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas-pronto ¡tú también vas a ser transformado, pequeño insecto aplastado! ¡vas a unirte a mis tropas!-

Chat Noir logró liberarse del agarre que aplicaban los guerreros samurái sobre él, tomó su katana y fue corriendo a pelear contra Samurai Overlord, Lordbug preparó su yo-yo para protegerse al verse rodeado de tantos guerreros samurái, la luz verde se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos y no faltaba poco para que los héroes también fueran transformados y se volvieran parte del ejercito del villano.

-Pronto, Lordbug y Chat Noir deberán enfrentar su camino a la perdición-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite mientras se reía a carcajadas, por lo visto, la protegía de ser transformada en un guerrero samurái.

Chat Noir y Samurai Overlord continuaron peleando ya sea usando sus armas o en combate cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus habilidades de artes marciales previamente adquiridas. El villano preparó su lanza para darle un golpe certero a Chat Noir pero el héroe bloqueó el ataque de su adversario usando su katana y comenzó a hacer fuerza para alejar la lanza lo más lejos posible de él pero Samurai Overlord era mucho más fuerte que él y pronto su fuerza iba a ceder, el héroe felino giró su mirada hacia su compañero mostrando desesperación en sus verdes ojos.

-Apresúrate y piensa en un plan pronto ¡o si no también vamos a ser transformados en guerreros samurái!-exclamó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un pequeño juguete vibrador-uh… ¿está bien?-miró a su alrededor buscando como darle uso al juguete, vio una columna de piedra, una viga que sostenía el techo del palacio y desvió la mirada hacia Samurai Overlord peleando contra su compañero felino, pudo ver que tenía sus brazos descubiertos bajo su capa blanca y tuvo una idea-espero que tenga cosquillas- 

Chat Noir y Samurai Overlord siguieron peleando, la luz verde se acercaba más a ellos, el villano se colocó otra vez en posición de ataque e hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a atacarlo.

-No pienso dejarme vencer esta vez-dijo el héroe felino poniendo una sonrisa desafiante, ya había memorizado su técnica y no pensaba caer otra vez, se acercó a atacarlo pero en lugar de darle una patada le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a atacarlo. Lordbug encendió el juguete en sus manos y comenzó a vibrar como loco en su palma, esquivó a los guerreros samurái que estaban a punto de rodearlo, se balanceó con su yo-yo y arrojó el juguete a la axila del villano quien al sentir la vibración comenzó a retorcerse de risa y accidentalmente dejó caer su lanza pero Chat Noir la tomó a tiempo y se la arrojó a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug tomó la lanza, la estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndola en dos pedazos deshaciendo la maldición que transformó a todos los Japoneses en guerreros samurái, el akuma salió de la lanza rota y se alejó volando de allí.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia el robot y estaba a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpido-sí, sí, lamento haber detenido la escena pero han estado esforzándose mucho, descansen un poco y después volvemos a donde nos quedamos ¿de acuerdo?-

Los reflectores se apagaron, Trunks pudo ver a Piccolo quitarse el casco y capa de su traje samurái mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente un poco agotado, nunca fue su plan moverse con un traje de batalla tan pesado, no recordaba que su antiguo gi de batalla de “Dragon Ball” le hubiera dado tantos problemas. Una de las chicas que se ocupaba del servicio de la mesa de bocadillos para el personal de la serie se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien y si necesitaba que buscara ayuda, el namekiano negó y le pidió a la chica que fuera a buscarle un té helado para refrescarse y así recuperar la energía que gastó en la pelea. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas dejó de darle importancia al asunto, desvió la mirada hacia Goten quien caminaba hacia su remolque jugando a un juego que descargó en su teléfono y corrió hacia él para impedir que se fuera.

-Goten, ¡Goten! ¡Goten!-lo llamó Trunks mientras corría hacia él pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros no le prestaba atención, seguía concentrado en su nuevo juego. Trunks se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo evitando que se vaya a su remolque-¡Goten espera!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué quieres?!-preguntó Goten viendo a su compañero de trabajo, el teléfono vibró en su mano indicando que había perdido la partida por ese pequeño descuido. Desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono y pudo ver en la pantalla las letras “Game Over” y volvió a ver a Trunks con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos negros-¡muchas gracias, Trunks! Por tu culpa perdí el juego-se calmó un poco puso un semblante serio mientras cruzaba los brazos frente al adolescente de cabellos lilas-en fin ¿qué rayos quieres?-

-¿Sabes en dónde está Gohan? Necesito hablar con él, es algo muy importante que debo decirle-respondió Trunks viendo a su compañero con desesperación.

-Gohan se fue a su remolque hace rato, me dijo que quería estar solo y que no quería hablar con nadie así que si vas a ir para hablar con él pierdes tu tiempo porque no te abrirá ni aunque le insistas.

Goten salió por la puerta del set a su remolque dejando pasar una corriente de aire frío que despeino los cabellos lilas del adolescente y cerró la puerta tras él dejándolo solo. No le importaba lo que Goten dijera, Trunks iba a hablar con Gohan y disculparse por lo que había oído ayer lo quisiera o no, salió del set, caminó abrazándose a su mismo para protegerse del frío viento, no pensó que iba a hacer tanto frío, en las noticias no habían mencionado nada al respecto, probablemente se estaba aproximando el otoño o quizás el invierno. Tomó un poco de tiempo debido a que caminaba con el viento en contra pero el adolescente de cabellos lilas logró llegar al remolque de Gohan, por suerte ya sabía que no estaba lejos del suyo, subió un pie en la escalera de metal que llevaba a la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza esperando que el joven de cabellos oscuros se levantara de su silla y fuera a abrirle pero eso nunca paso, entonces Trunks volvió a golpear la puerta pero esta vez con mayor insistencia.

-¡Quien sea que esté ahí afuera que se vaya! No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie-dijo Gohan del otro lado de la puerta del remolque.

-Gohan, ¡soy yo, Trunks!-le habló el menor parado frente a la puerta del remolque-¿m-me dejas pasar? En serio necesito hablar contigo de algo importante y ¡y además tengo mucho frío!-

-Pierdete, no quiero verte, Trunks-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros con indiferencia pero el menor no pensaba irse, no al menos hasta haber aclarado las cosas con su compañero de trabajo y co-protagonista.

-Gohan, de veras necesito hablar contigo ¡esto es importante! tienes que escucharme…

-No quiero escucharte o saber nada de ti, Trunks ¡déjame solo y no te atrevas a volver otra vez a mi remolque a molestarme!

Al final, Goten tenía razón todo este tiempo, solo había ido a perder su tiempo intentando hablar con Gohan. Sin saber que más hacer para convencer al joven de cabellos oscuros y dejarlo pasar a su remolque, Trunks dio la vuelta y se fue a su propio remolque a beber algún refresco y a calmarse un poco antes de volver al set a retomar la grabación.

* * *

Lordbug encendió el juguete en sus manos y comenzó a vibrar como loco en su palma, esquivó a los guerreros samurái que estaban a punto de rodearlo, se balanceó con su yo-yo y arrojó el juguete a la axila del villano quien al sentir la vibración comenzó a retorcerse de risa y accidentalmente dejó caer su lanza pero Chat Noir la tomó a tiempo y se la arrojó a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug tomó la lanza, la estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndola en dos pedazos deshaciendo la maldición que transformó a todos los Japoneses en guerreros samurái, el akuma salió de la lanza rota y se alejó volando de allí.

-Ya se acabaron los problemas hoy, akuma-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el juguete vibrador y lo arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

El juguete vibrador se desvaneció convertiendose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda el área devolviendo todo a la normalidad, deshicieron las catapultas, devolvieron el retrato de Mr. Satan a su lugar correspondiente y la transformación de Samurai Overlord se deshizo trayendo a Piccolo de regreso quien apenas reaccionó, miró el lugar confundido y sin tener idea de que sucedió.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono mientras chocaban puños celebrando su victoria. El anillo de Chat Noir parpadeó indicando que le faltaba poco tiempo para volver a la normalidad así que comenzó a caminar alejándose de Lordbug.

-Es momento de que me vaya, nos veremos después, mi lord-dijo el héroe felino haciendo una cortés reverencia frente a su compañero, salió corriendo del palacio dejando al héroe de cabellos lilas solo.

-Nuestra batalla aún no ha terminado, pequeño Lordbug-murmuró Dark Butterfly desde su escondite mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en su bastón-¡pero sé que al final de esta guerra, alcanzaré el poder absoluto!-

Lordbug volvió a entrar por la ventana del segundo piso del palacio distrital, aterrizo en el suelo de mármol y deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser Trunks, Tikki salió del aro en su oído derecho y quedó flotando frente a él.

-¡Bien hecho, Trunks!-lo felicitó su kwami con orgullo-pudiste probar que puedes ser Lordbug y a su vez ser un gran presidente de la sociedad de alumnos-

-No fue sencillo, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Si no lo hubiera intentado, nunca me habría dado cuenta de que era capaz de hacer algo así-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, ambos se dirigieron corriendo al primer piso del palacio, Bra, Pares y Sharpner se encargaban de desarmar la barricada que habían colocado frente a la puerta para evitar que Samurai Overlord y su ejército entraran, una vez que la barricada fue retirada, Mai y Toma abrieron la puerta dando paso a la luz del día. Erasa, mientras tanto, se ocupaba de sacudir el polvo en la ropa de su mejor amiga, ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al ver a Trunks bajar las escaleras.

-¿Y dónde rayos estabas?-preguntó Videl con sarcasmo viendo a su contrincante con las manos colocadas en sus caderas-de seguro te estabas escondiendo bajo un puente ¿verdad pequeño ogro cobarde?-

-Jaja, sí ¡qué graciosa, Videl!-le respondió el preadolescente con el mismo tono-en realidad… yo… ¡fui transformado en un samurái!-

-Yo también-dijo Gohan quien bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo frente a ambas chicas y el preadolescente-¡fue una verdadera pesadilla! ¿no lo creen?-

-Ya que todo volvió a la normalidad ¡quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío!-le exigió Trunks a la chica de cabellos oscuros una vez que Gohan se fue de allí dejándolos por fin a solas (bueno si es que teniendo a Erasa presente implicaba estar a solas), los demás estudiantes desviaron la mirada al escuchar eso y se acercaron a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-Uh, y-yo no tengo idea de que estás hablando…-dijo Videl intentando fingir que no sabía nada pero Erasa la apartó a un lado y le acercó el cofre donde estaba atrapada su mano al preadolescente con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Oh ¡sí, por supuesto! Ten ¡te devuelvo tus cosas!-le dijo Erasa sin dejar de ver a Trunks con desesperación, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sacó una pequeña llave que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y el cofre se abrió manualmente liberando la mano de la chica de cortos cabellos rubios y dejando sorprendida a Videl.

-¿Y bien? ¿tienes algo que comentar en tu defensa, Videl?-preguntó Goten filmando lo sucedido con su tablet.

-Esto es completamente absurdo, yo nunca tome su estúpido diario ¡y me molesta que me estén acusando tan injustamente!-respondió Videl cruzando los brazos sobre su torso sintiéndose ofendida mientras miraba a la cámara de la tablet.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que sabias que mi diario estaba dentro de este cofre?-preguntó Trunks volviendo a abrir su cofre para que vea la pequeña libreta de tapa gris dentro de éste.

-¡Oh! Bueno…-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, tomó a su mejor amiga del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella-Erasa ¡Erasa fue quien me lo contó! ¡todo esto fue un plan de ella!-

-Wow, pero que descarada-dijo Bra sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, los demás estudiantes le dieron la razón a la chica de cabellos celestes, ellos tampoco podían creer que Videl y su amiga hayan sido capaces de llegar tan lejos todo par seguir conservando sus puestos en la sociedad de alumnos.

-Bueno, parece que ya nadie votará por Videl ahora-le dijo Goten a su amigo que seguía de pie en la escalera con su cofre en mano-así que el puesto de presidente de la sociedad de alumnos es oficialmente tuyo- 

-Um, no tan rápido, Goten…-dijo Trunks calmando a su amigo mientras bajaba las escaleras y desviaba la mirada hacia los estudiantes, quería seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Videl.

-Jajaja ¡ya cambió de idea! ¡va a abandonar el puesto sin siquiera ser elegido! ¿lo ven? ¡no es un presidente confiable!-exclamó Videl señalando al preadolescente acusadoramente con su dedo.

-¡No! eso no es cierto, es solo que… quisiera ser elegido de forma justa-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas desmintiendo lo que la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba diciendo-no quiero que me elijan porque ahora sé que nadie piensa votar por Videl, sino porque ustedes confían en mi. No pienso hacer promesas falsas que luego no cumpliré y tampoco puedo darles todo lo que ustedes me pidan, pero yo ya sé que hay problemas en la escuela y soy firme en mis opiniones, sé escuchar a los demás, soy muy inteligente y no me da miedo trabajar duro. Representarlos a ustedes en la sociedad de alumnos es en lo que confío y lo más importante es que confío en ustedes y en mi mismo ¡así que voten por Trunks Briefs para ser su próximo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos!-

Todos los estudiantes, incluidos Gohan y Erasa aplaudieron al discurso tan inspirador y conmovedor del preadolescente de cabellos lilas pero Videl gruñó furiosa, gracias a que su plan se desbarató perdió contra Trunks y con ello su prestigioso puesto como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos de ese año, desvió la mirada a su mejor amiga furiosa y ella dejó de aplaudirle al menor.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡¿por qué diablos lo felicitas?!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa y comenzó a caminar para salir del palacio distrital dando fuertes pisotones mientras Erasa corría detrás de ella con un poco de temor-¡realmente eres una idiota!-

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Orange Star se hicieron las votaciones para el próximo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos en el patio de la escuela. Una vez que las votaciones acabaron, todos volvieron a clases y el profesor comenzó a hacer el recuento de votos llegando a tener mayor número de votos el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Elegido con mayor porcentaje de votos ¡Trunks Briefs es el nuevo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos! y Goten será su reemplazo-anunció el profesor, los estudiantes aplaudieron felicitando a su nuevo presidente y su reemplazo quienes estaban de pie frente a ellos, el profesor tomó una banda con unas letras escritas en kanji junto con el símbolo de la preparatoria y lo colocó alrededor del brazo del preadolescente haciendo oficial su ascenso como el nuevo presidente de la sociedad de alumnos de la preparatoria Orange Star.

-No te preocupes por nada, tendrás más tiempo libre para trabajar en tu página web y ser mi reemplazo-murmuró Trunks a su amigo mientras sonreía y acercó su puño hacia él-¡nada nos puede parar si trabajamos juntos!-

-Tú lo dijiste, Trunks-respondió Goten chocando puños con su amigo de cabellos lilas.

* * *

Aquella noche de vuelta en su apartamento, Trunks estaba recostado en su cama con las sábanas tapándolo hasta casi llegar al cuello, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, su mente de alguna forma se encontraba divagando en Gohan y eso le impedía dormir tranquilo. Necesitaba hablar con él, disculparse, hacerle entender que lo que dijo en su conversación con Goten el otro día no era nada más que un simple malentendido. Se volteó del lado izquierdo de su cama para tomar su teléfono que descansaba en su mesa de noche, lo desbloqueó viendo que eran las 23:33 a.m, probablemente su madre ya estaría durmiendo a esa hora de la noche pero no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse ahora, en lo único que pensaba era en llamar al joven de cabellos oscuros y disculparse con él. Sin perder tiempo, abrió la aplicación de sus contactos, buscó entre la extensa lista de números de teléfono de sus compañeros de trabajo hasta dar con el de Gohan, marcó el número y espero a que lo atendiera.

-_Soy Son Gohan ¡acabas de llamar a mi correo de voz! deja un mensaje y responderé luego._

Trunks soltó un pequeño bufido al escuchar que la llamada lo había llevado directamente al correo de voz de su compañero de trabajo, se quedó por unos segundos pensando en que era lo que quería decirle a Gohan y cuando encontró las palabras apropiadas, finalmente habló.

-Hola Gohan. Uh, sé que es un poco tarde para llamar y probablemente estés durmiendo pero… necesito que me atiendas lo más pronto posible, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor, llámame apenas escuches el mensaje-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas, vio la pantalla del teléfono viendo que le quedaba tiempo para seguir grabando un mensaje pero enseguida cortó la llamada sin siquiera enviar el mensaje-no, eso se oye muy desesperado, no puedo mandar un mensaje así, voy a intentar otra vez-marcó otra vez el número de Gohan volviendo a atender el correo de voz, esta vez no fue necesario pensar que decir, ya tenía en mente lo que quería hacer escuchar al joven de cabellos oscuros-Gohan, soy Trunks. E-escucha, necesito que me llames o me mandes un mensaje tan pronto como puedas, hay algo importante que debemos hablar y ya no puedo esperar más tiempo…-contuvo las ganas de llorar mientras dejaba su mensaje de voz-por favor, escucha este mensaje y respóndeme lo más rápido posible ¿sí?-

Así pasaron las horas en que Trunks seguía insistiendo e insistiendo en que Gohan lo llamara o por lo menos le dirigiera la palabra por teléfono pero el joven de cabellos oscuros se rehusaba a responder sus llamadas o sus mensajes de voz, finalmente, el adolescente dejó de insistir apenas vio que el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, así que cortó la última llamada que le hizo a su compañero de trabajo y fue a dormir con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo y su mano sosteniendo su teléfono.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan estaba en el baño de un restaurante escuchando los múltiples mensajes de voz que el adolescente de cabellos lilas había dejado en su teléfono. Comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber estado ignorando al menor, tal vez debería verlo mañana en el trabajo y hablar con él, rápidamente guardó su teléfono y volvió con su prometida, probablemente ella llevaba esperándolo un largo rato y de seguro se estaba aburriendo. Salió del baño, caminó a la mesa del restaurante y pudo ver a su prometida quien estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, antes de acercarse a la mesa, se asomó en una esquina de una columna rectangular que estaba instalada como soporte del techo del restaurante y se quedó escuchando atentamente la llamada.

-Todo está saliendo acorde a lo planeado-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras hablaba por teléfono-nadie sospecha de lo que tenemos, ni siquiera mi prometido Gohan-el joven de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando Videl?-jaja sí ¡lo sé! Es tan tonto e inocente, no tiene ni la menor idea de que tu y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas Sharpner-

-_¿Qué? ¿Sharpner?_-pensó Gohan sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar-_acaso… ¿acaso Videl me estuvo engañando con Sharpner todo este tiempo? Imposible, mejor iré a preguntarle apenas termine de hablar con él_-

Gohan salió de su escondite detrás de la columna y caminó hacia su mesa y la de su prometida, a medida que avanzaba, podía escuchar a Videl hablar cosas triviales o sin sentido con el chico de cabellos rubios del otro lado del teléfono. Se detuvo detrás de la chica de cabellos oscuros, no muy lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca de ella, solo unos centímetros lo separaban de la lujosa silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Estás segura de que Gohan no sospecha nada? En serio, amor, me preocupa que si él llega a enterarse de lo nuestro podría decírselo a Toriyama-san o aún peor, la prensa lo sabría y sé que eso te costaría tu tan preciada reputación como actriz principal-dijo Sharpner quien hablaba con su amante desde un teléfono inalambrico en la sala de su casa cuya ventana daba una vista panorámica a la ciudad, por lo visto, la casa del actor de cabellos rubios estaba ubicada en los alrededores.

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy muy segura de eso. Gohan nunca podría sospechar de nuestra relación, cómo te lo dije antes, es demasiado ingenuo, tonto e inocente como para darse cuenta-respondió Videl del otro lado del teléfono mientras se reía, el joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar cerrar sus manos con fuerza en forma de puño por el enojo que estaba conteniendo en ese momento y las ganas que tenía de encarar a Videl y de gritarle a Sharpner por el teléfono de su prometida, bueno, más bien ex prometida en cuestión de minutos-es más, si logro hablar con Toriyama-san y convencerlo con mis ya conocidos poderes de convencimiento, podré hacer que te dé un papel más importante en el episodio de San Valentín o aún mejor, en la próxima temporada-la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero escuchó una tos falsa llamarla y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que Gohan estaba parado detrás de ella haciendo que sobresaltara ligeramente en su silla, le hizo una seña con la mano pidiéndole que esperara un minuto, el joven de cabellos oscuros asintió y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su torso desviando la mirada mientras esperaba a que su ¿ex prometida? Que extraño se oía eso, terminara de hablar-Gohan ya volvió del baño, tengo que cortar, sí, sí, yo también te amo, hablamos después, besos-cortó la llamada y se volteó en su silla para ver a su prometido-¡Gohan! Volviste del baño muy rápido, creí que tardarías más-

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo pero ¿sabes? No salí del baño precisamente para hablar de eso-dijo Gohan y puso una expresión seria casi idéntica a la de su padre, Gokū, haciendo que la sangre de la joven se helara por unos segundos-¿con quién estabas hablando por teléfono? ¿eh?-

-Oh, uh, y-yo… solo… hablaba con una amiga-mintió la chica de cabellos oscuros, su prometido permaneció con el semblante serio por unos segundos sin creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero su semblante serio desapareció y su típica sonrisa dulce volvió a su rostro.

-Ah, está bien-dijo Gohan, otra vez tomó asiento en su silla frente a la de su prometida y retomaron su cena sin darse cuenta de que unos paparazzis estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, rápidamente sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a grabar a la pareja de actores cenando en aquel lujoso lugar. Pasaron minutos en los que la pareja no decía nada y los paparazzis comenzaban a impacientarse hasta que Gohan finalmente habló-¡estás mintiendo!-

-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Videl dejando caer su cuchara dentro de la sopa de tomate que había ordenado mientras observaba a Gohan ligeramente confundida.

-Te descubrí, Videl. Tú no estabas hablando con una amiga, estabas hablando con Sharpner ¿o debería decir tu amante?

-¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando mi conversación con él?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros con un poco de nervios y temor de haber sido descubierta por su prometido.

-Lo suficiente como para oír que me llamaste tonto, ingenuo y además inocente ¿en serio piensas todo eso de mi?-respondió Gohan molesto, Videl abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían, únicamente salía respiración entrecortada, señal de que la chica quería echarse a llorar-¡confiesa ya, Videl! ¿en serio piensas eso de mí? ¿de veras piensas que soy tonto, ingenuo e inocente?-

-¡Sí! Si pienso eso de ti, pienso eso y muchas cosas más-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros harta de la interrogación de su prometido-¿y sabes qué? Estoy cansada, cansada de que dejes de pasar tiempo conmigo, cansada de que siempre me ignores y cansada de que ni siquiera me hables todo porque te la pasas hablando con ese idiota de Trunks-

-Oye ¡mucho cuidado con lo que dices de él! Trunks no es un idiota, es el chico más tierno y agradable con quien haya pasado tiempo ¿qué te hizo para que pienses algo así de él?

-Nada, es solo que… es solo que él nunca me agradó ¡eso es todo!-le respondió Videl-como tu me ignorabas y no pasabas tiempo conmigo, decidí comenzar a salir con Sharpner, al menos él sí me dedica su atención ¡no como tú!-

Videl se levantó de su asiento y salió del restaurante, Gohan se quedó unos momentos sentado en su silla viendo a su prometida salir del lugar. Enseguida reaccionó, dejó algo de dinero para pagar lo poco que habían consumido esa noche, salió corriendo del lujoso edificio y se acercó caminando a pasos acelerados hacia ella.

-¡Espera, Videl!-la llamó Gohan pero la chica de cabellos oscuros ni siquiera se inmutó en escucharlo o detener sus pasos, solo caminó lo más rápido que podía para evitar a Gohan, de todos modos, su trayecto no fue muy largo porque se detuvo apenas sintió que el joven de cabellos oscuros tomaba su muñeca impidiendo que se fuera de allí-Videl, para, por favor no te vayas. Siento mucho haberte ignorado estos días, puedo compensártelo si quieres ¿qué opinas?-

-No importa, Gohan. No importa cuantas veces intentes compensármelo, tarde o temprano volverás a ignorarme para volver a estar con Trunks-dijo Videl deshaciendo el agarre que su prometido aplicó en su muñeca-sé que debí habértelo dicho hace tiempo pero ¡lo nuestro ya se acabó!-

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Videl se quitó el anillo que tenía puesto en su mano derecha justo en el dedo donde pronto iba a llevar la alianza matrimonial, cerró la mano donde tenía el anillo en un puño y se lo arrojó a Gohan quien lo atrapó con un poco de torpeza antes de que este cayera a la acera. La chica de cabellos oscuros sintió las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rápidamente de allí, esa noche no volvería a su casa, iría a ver a su padre para contarle que había decidido romper su compromiso con Gohan pero apenas iba a mitad de camino cuando unos paparazzis salieron de unas plantas que había en la calle y se acercaron a grabar a la chica con unas cámaras y varios reporteros se acercaron con micrófonos en mano, pues la noticia de la ruptura de su compromiso había sido divulgada instantáneamente a todos los medios de Japón.

-Satan-chan, somos del canal de noticias Nippon BS. Nos enteramos que acaba de romper su compromiso con Son Gohan ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿por qué decidieron terminar de forma tan inesperada? ¿acaso tuvieron problemas de pareja o hubo alguna infidelidad por parte de su prometido, quiero decir, ex prometido?-preguntó una reportera de pie frente a Videl con micrófono en mano.

-Satan-chan, estamos transmitiendo en vivo para las noticias de TV Saitama ¿puede explicarnos que fue lo que pasó hace unos momentos cuando hablaba con Son Gohan? Y ¿por qué está llorando, Satan-chan? ¿acaso Gohan la agredió o la lastimo?

-No, no, todo está bien. E-están equivocados, Gohan jamás haría algo para lastimarme yo…-Videl intentó explicar como pudo su versión de la historia pero los paparazzis la acorralaban y los reporteros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas hasta que llegó un punto en que la chica se hartó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza jalando sus cabellos, despeinandolos-¡déjenme sola por un momento! ¿quieren? No estoy de humor para responder preguntas ahora y menos explicar lo que pasó-

Videl empujó a los paparazzis y reporteros para abrir el camino y se alejó corriendo de allí mientras era perseguida por todos ellos quienes no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a la vez que corrían detrás de ella. En cambio, Gohan permaneció allí de pie, en medio de la acera en la fría noche, viendo el anillo de compromiso que Videl acababa de arrojarle, se quedó contemplando el anillo por unos minutos más hasta que pudo ver que estaba comenzando a amanecer. Cerró su mano que sostenía el anillo en un puño y se alejó caminando de allí a buscar su auto para poder volver a casa, quizás, durmiendo un poco se olvidaría de ese mal momento y tendría sus fuerzas renovadas para cuando tuviera que ir al trabajo mañana.


	14. Gamer

Al día siguiente en el estudio, Gohan entró al set donde se estaba filmando _"Miraculous Dragon Ball"_ y vio a todos sus compañeros de trabajo (con excepción de Trunks y Videl) viendo un artículo en internet a través de la tablet que Toriyama-san tenía en sus manos-pinzas, apenas el joven de cabellos oscuros entró en el set, todos elevaron sus miradas y se clavaron en él observándolo fijamente, algo que incomodó un poco a Gohan por lo que decidió hablar para romper esa atmosfera tan tensa entre él, sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe.

-Uh ¿chicos? ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Gohan viendo a sus compañeros con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Sí-respondió Toriyama-san levantándose de la silla de director donde estaba sentado, se acercó a pasos veloces (bueno, lo más veloz que sus pequeños pies de robot le permitían) y le mostró el articulo abierto en la tablet-¿puedes explicarme que es esto?-

Gohan vio a su jefe, desvió la mirada hacia la tablet aún encendida. La tomó sin dudar lo que Toriyama-san le preguntaba y comenzó a leer el artículo publicado en una prensa local de Japón:

_"**¡RUPTURA INESPERADA! ¿SE ACABÓ LA RELACIÓN DE GOHAN Y VIDEL?**_

_El martes por la noche en el restaurante Kozue del edificio Park Hyatt, sorprendimos a la joven pareja protagónica de la serie "Dragon Ball" y que actualmente trabaja en la nueva serie "Miraculous Dragon Ball" teniendo una acalorada discusión, al parecer, la discusión se centraba en una supuesta infidelidad que la actriz, Videl Satan, mantenía a escondidas de su prometido con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo._

_En el siguiente video que nuestros compañeros grabaron anoche en el restaurante, se puede escuchar claramente la conversación que la joven actriz está teniendo con su amante aprovechando la ausencia de su prometido [...]"_

-No entiendo nada ¿de qué video están hablando?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su jefe confundido pero Toriyama-san le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, señaló la pantalla de su tablet para reproducir el video y Gohan sin dudar lo que le indicaba, tocó la pantalla y reprodujo el video, en él se podía ver a Videl sentada de espaldas en su silla de la mesa del restaurante al que fueron a cenar la noche anterior conversando por teléfono con Sharpner.

-_Gohan nunca podría sospechar de nuestra relación, cómo te lo dije antes, es demasiado ingenuo, tonto e inocente como para darse cuenta_-habló la chica de cabellos oscuros en el video-_es más, si logro hablar con Toriyama-san y convencerlo con mis ya conocidos poderes de convencimiento, podré hacer que te dé un papel más importante en el episodio de San Valentín o aún mejor, en la próxima temporada_-

-Basta-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada hacia otro lado mientras apartaba la tablet de Toriyama-san con su mano-por favor, basta, ya no... ya no quiero seguir viendo esto...-

Salió corriendo del set, cerró la puerta tras él y fue hacia su remolque para llorar sin que nadie lo vea pero, para su mala suerte, en el camino se chocó con su prometida, corrección, su ex prometida, Videl quien solo lo miró fijamente con la cabeza inclinada a un costado sin entender que pasaba. El joven de cabellos oscuros la vió, retuvo las lágrimas y volvió a retomar su camino hacia su remolque, Videl solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y entró al set viendo que todos sus compañeros de trabajo (incluída Erasa y con excepción de Trunks), estaban viendo las noticias por la tablet de Toriyama-san.

-Oigan ¿alguien sabe qué rayos le pasó a Gohan que apenas me vio se fue llorando?-preguntó Videl llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes en el set en ese momento, apenas habló, notó como las miradas serias se clavaban fijamente en ella, a excepción de su amiga (y asistente personal) Erasa, quien desvió la mirada hacia otro punto del set-¿qué? ¿porqué todos me miran así? ¿acaso fue por algo que dije?-

-Eso no importa ahora, Videl. Lo discutiremos en otro momento tú y yo-dijo Toriyama-san-ya que estás aquí, necesito que vayas ya mismo a tu remolque a vestirte con la ropa de tu personaje, comenzamos a grabar en diez minutos y los quiero a todos listos para el episodio de hoy-

Videl abrió la boca para decirle algo a su jefe pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue cerrarla, no iba a discutir con el robot por una cosa tan insignificante como ir a su remolque a vestirse para el episodio de ese día, así que simplemente acomodó su bolso de mano y se fue a su remolque dando fuertes pisotadas que resonaron por todo el set.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, todos estaban tomando sus posiciones en las escenografías para comenzar a grabar. Trunks subió por las escaleras que lo llevaban a su falsa habitación de la Corporación Capsula, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, abrió el cofre donde guardaba su supuesto diario, abrió el diario y presionó levemente el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano libre mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un costado como si estuviera concentrado en lo que escribía cuando no era así.

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntó el robot viendo a los actores que estaban arriba de la "biblioteca" de la preparatoria Orange Star, todos asintieron y afirmaron, excepto Gohan que solo le dio un pulgar arriba sin siquiera verlo-bien ¡comencemos! En cuanto más pronto acabemos de grabar el episodio, más temprano podremos volver a casa-

Era viernes al mediodía en la ciudad de Tokio, en ese preciso momento, un preadolescente de cabellos lilas con una edad no mucho mayor a trece años estaba en su habitación en la Corporación Capsula escribiendo en su diario que era una pequeña agenda de tapa gris con las letras "CAPSULE CORP." impresas en negro. Su nombre es Trunks Briefs, y junto a él estaba una pequeña criatura mágica de color rojo con un punto negro en su frente, enormes ojos azules y una cola con pequeñas plumas como si fuera un gallo, esta criatura era su kwami de nombre Tikki, volaba cerca de su portador mirando el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación y a su vez se acercaba a observar detenidamente lo que el menor estaba escribiendo en su diario.

_"Hola Diario, hoy estuvimos a punto de cometer un terrible error. Después de enfrentar a un nuevo villano, Chat Noir casi estuvo cerca de descubrir mi identidad secreta..."_

-Oye, Trunks-lo llamó Tikki a su portador mientras éste escribía en su diario-¿no se supone que hoy trabajarías con Goten en el informe para la clase de historia?-

-¡Oh, es cierto!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas saliendo de su trance, tomó su teléfono para chequear la hora y rápidamente guardó el diario en su cofre mientras iba a buscar su mochila-estoy retrasado ¡otra vez!-

Tomó su mochila, salió de la Corporación Capsula y fue corriendo a la preparatoria Orange Star. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de la inmensa instalación con forma de domo, al llegar a la preparatoria se le hizo raro verla tan vacía a esa hora del mediodía, normalmente los estudiantes aún estaban en clases o habían ido a buscar algo de comer en las máquinas expendedoras debido a que la cafetería ya había cerrado hace veinte minutos, pero ese día, los pasillos estaban desiertos y no había ni un alma rondando en ellos, a menos que los papeles que volaban en el suelo contaran como almas. El preadolescente comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo buscando a sus compañeros de clases o a Goten pero no había señal de ellos, hasta que alcanzó a escuchar un sonido y unas luces venir de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿y de dónde vienen esas luces?-preguntó Tikki asomada desde el bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador.

-No lo sé pero voy a averiguarlo, ahora escóndete, Tikki-respondió Trunks, entró en la biblioteca y pudo ver a todos los estudiantes de primer año dentro de una de las salas de estudio observando a Gohan y Pilaf jugando un videojuego de combate, incluso el director estaba allí observándolos jugar. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas se acercó a su amigo, Goten quien estaba muy concentrado en ese momento filmando la partida del videojuego con su tablet-oye ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-

Goten no respondió, solo ignoró a su amigo mientras seguía grabando la partida entre Gohan y Pilaf.

-Estamos a mitad de las selecciones para participar en el torneo anual de videojuegos en el Tokyo Game Show-respondió Pares viendo a Trunks emocionada, el menor solo se limitó a asentir dándole a entender a la chica de cabellos castaños que entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo-la escuela enviará a dos personas que consigan una elevada puntuación-

-Sí, eso es obvio. Pero más que nada es para saber quién de nosotros va a ir al torneo con Pilaf-dijo Sharpner de pie detrás de Trunks, Goten y Pares mientras se encogía de hombros. A través de la tablet de Goten se podía ver que tanto Gohan como Pilaf estaban teniendo una batalla equilibrada con sus avatares del videojuego que eran robots de combate.

-Pero... ¿por qué tiene que ser Pilaf?-preguntó Trunks sin entender el porqué habían elegido al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste.

-Porque Pilaf es un retador muy fuerte y muy inteligente-respondió Sharpner-¡sin dudas es un gran experto! Tiene el más alto APM en toda la preparatoria-

-¿APM?

-Acciones por minuto, este torneo significa mucho para él, estuvo practicando mucho para poder entrar pero...-siguió hablando Sharpner pero fue interrumpido al escuchar como el robot de su amigo era derribado por el de Gohan indicando que había ganado la partida-oh, vaya... parece que Gohan es el segundo mejor jugador ahora-

-¡Sí! ¡gane! ¡gane!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con entusiasmo al ver su marca en la pantalla, Pilaf observó la pantalla, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Yay! ¡sí! ¡bien hecho, Gohan! ¡bien hecho!-exclamó Trunks saltando con emoción detrás de su amor secreto y el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste.

-Buena jugada, Gohan. Estoy seguro de que juntos podríamos hacer un equipo invencible-comentó Pilaf viendo a Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acercó su mano a Gohan y éste sin dudarlo la estrecho frente a los demás estudiantes. Trunks se limitaba a observar todo con un brillo irradiando de sus ojos azules, se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

-Oigan, solo por curiosidad. Si alguien logra superar la puntuación de Pilaf ¿acompañará a Gohan al torneo?-preguntó Trunks a sus compañeros de clases.

-Pff, eso es poco probable, nadie puede superar a Pilaf-comentó Sharpner con un tono de incredulidad y arrogancia-y menos si se trata de un dúo invencible como el que forman él y Gohan ¡no hay nadie mejor que ellos juntos, son el mejor equipo de la preparatoria!-

Goten dejó de grabar un momento con su tablet y le dio un codazo a Trunks para llamar su atención, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el chico de cabellos oscuros lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y caminó arrastrándolo (literalmente) hacia un rincón vacío de la biblioteca para que nadie los escuchara hablar. Una vez allí, posicionó al menor de espaldas contra la pared y él permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso.

-Puedo ver perfectamente cuales son tus intenciones, jovencito-dijo Goten señalando a su amigo acusadoramente y con una mirada sospechosa.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así ¿puedes imaginarlo?-preguntó Trunks calmando al chico de cabellos oscuros-¡a mí haciendo un equipo con Gohan!-

-Ni creas que vas a hacer algo así, espero que lo que estás diciendo no sea una broma de mal gusto ¡solo eligen a quienes mejor juegan para representar a nuestra escuela! Esto es algo que se debe tomar seriamente, no es ninguna excusa tonta para intentar coquetear con el chico que te gusta.

-Por favor, esto queda entre nosotros, Goten ¿en serio piensas que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad?-dijo Trunks despreocupadamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y volvió corriendo a la sala de estudio donde estaban los demás estudiantes dejando a Goten con la palabra en la boca.

-De acuerdo. Parece que ya tenemos a los nuevos participantes del torneo-anunció el director sorprendido por la habilidad que Gohan y Pilaf demostraron en la partida, en eso, la puerta de la sala de estudio se abrió llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes allí presentes y vieron a Trunks de pie en el umbral.

-E-Esperen-dijo Trunks entrando a la sala de estudio, Goten llegó unos segundos después de que su amigo entrara-¿podemos seguir participando de las selecciones?-

-Está bien pero la biblioteca cerrará en diez minutos así que...-respondió el director, Trunks simplemente contuvo sus nervios y avanzó a pasos decididos hacia la sala de estudio donde estaba la televisión con la consola en la que estaban jugando Gohan y Pilaf hace unos minutos, Goten intentó hacer algo para detener a su amigo pero solo le quedó suspirar mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, no podía creer que fuera capaz de arriesgarse a ser elegido para el torneo solo por querer pasar tiempo con el chico del que esta enamorado. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas tomó asiento en la silla frente a la pantalla y extendió su mano a Pilaf para que le diera su joystick, el pequeño humanoide lo observó sin entender que quería, pero Gohan se acercó a él captando la señal y le entregó el joystick.

-_No puedo creerlo..._-pensó Trunks viendo el joystick en sus manos mientras sonreía_-¡tengo el joystick de Gohan!_-exclamó entusiasmado mientras abrazaba el aparato en sus manos pero enseguida reaccionó y volvió a su expresión seria al ver que todos lo estaban viendo raro.

-Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, Trunks no tiene ni una mínima chance de superar la puntuación de Pilaf-dijo Sharpner viendo al preasolescente sentado frente a la pantalla.

-Es verdad, no tiene ninguna chance pero sé quien está más determinado que nunca por superar la puntuación máxima-dijo Goten acercándose a su lugar junto a Sharpner, sacó su tablet y comenzó a grabar la partida entre Trunks y Pilaf.

-Sí ¡vamos, Trunks. Tu puedes!-gritó Bra entusiasmada a su compañero de clases al tiempo que Pilaf se acercaba y tomaba asiento en su silla junto al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-De acuerdo, las reglas son muy simples. Lo único que tienes que hacer es derribar a tu oponente usando tu avatar, es decir, a tu robot-le explicó el humanoide de piel celeste-y entonces...-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Por cada batalla ganada, obtienes ítems y mayor EXP con los cuales mejorar a tu avatar-lo interrumpió Trunks recordando las veces que derrotó a su madre en la sala de juegos de la Corporación Capsula cuando ésta tenía un espacio libre para jugar videojuegos con él-no soy un novato, Pilaf. Pero gracias por la información-

-Uh... bien, parece que conoces todas las reglas del juego, entonces eso me ahorra tiempo de explicarte pero veamos si eso es suficiente para derrotarme-le dijo Pilaf con una sonrisa desafiante, Trunks correspondió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano del humanoide de piel verde aceptando su reto. Videl y Erasa estaban de pie fuera de la biblioteca observando lo que pasaba en la sala de estudio, la chica de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su mejor amiga quien estaba de pie junto a ella con su teléfono en mano.

-Pellízcame si estoy soñando, Erasa ¿cómo puede alguien pasar tanto tiempo frente a un inservible videojuego?-comentó Videl mientras acomodaba su cabello con una mano.

-Sí, lo sé. Es una tontería, son unos estúpidos al hacer algo así-la apoyó la chica de cortos cabellos rubios, ambas dejaron de lado su conversación y comenzaron a jugar con sus teléfonos mientras se alejaban caminando de la biblioteca.

Trunks eligió el avatar que usaría para pelear contra Pilaf y una vez hecho esto, en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "FIGHT!", "ROUND ONE" y ambos comenzaron a jugar presionando enérgicamente los botones de sus joystick, Trunks presionaba sus botones sin esfuerzo ni preocupación alguna mientras que Pilaf fruncía el ceño con rabia intentando descrifrar los códigos, patrones y movimientos de su oponente. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver que el robot de Trunks estaba derrotando al robot de Pilaf y sus niveles de poder iban descendiendo cada vez que lo atacaba.

-Y ahora le daré un ataque dragón seguido de una triple bomba y por último, usaré la técnica Ladybug Fatality-dijo Trunks sin dejar de presionar los botones del joystick rítmicamente-¡cuando estoy jugando videojuegos no tengo punto de comparación!-finalmente, el robot de Trunks derrotó al de Pilaf marcando así su victoria definitiva-¡sí! ¡gane! ¡gane! wohoo-

-No puedo creerlo, él... ¡logró derrotar a Pilaf!-exclamó Sharpner completamente atónito al igual que Goten quien seguía grabando con su tablet totalmente sorprendido pero su expresión cambió de sorpresa a una de emoción.

-¡Logró superarlo! ¡bien hecho!-exclamó Goten emocionado-¡lo hizo pedazos!-

-Me derribaron de la cima...-murmuró Pilaf decepcionado bajando su mirada hacia el joystick tecnológicamente modificado en sus manos, en la pantalla, la posición de Trunks cambio quedando de cuarto lugar al primer lugar logrando así quedar como jugador que representaría a la preparatoria Orange Star en el torneo, Pilaf soltó el joystick y se levantó de su silla-bien, supongo que debo admitir mi derrota... renuncio a mi puesto como representante en el torneo-desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-felicitaciones, Trunks-Gohan se sintió mal por él y se acercó a consolarlo-buen trabajo tú también, Gohan-

Sin perder un segundo, el humanoide de piel celeste dio la vuelta, salió de la sala de estudio y se dirigió a la salida de la bibiloteca. Gohan salió de la sala de estudio y fue corriendo tras él para animarlo.

-¡Pilaf, espera!-lo llamó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros queriendo detenerlo, el humanoide de piel celeste se detuvo y desvió levemente la mirada hacia Gohan y los demás estudiantes que lo observaban preocupados.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen por mi, chicos. Me vencieron justamente pero ahora mismo van a tener que disculparme... necesito estar un tiempo a solas-dijo Pilaf, salió de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta detrás de él cuyo ruido resonó por toda la habitación.

-Bien, entonces supongo que Trunks Briefs y Son Gohan representaran a la preparatoria Orange Star en el torneo de videojuegos en Tokyo Game Show-anunció el director-cuya transmisión para la televisión se llevará a cabo en el centro de convenciones Tokyo Big Sight-

-Parece que tendré que ir a tu casa y practicar para el torneo-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada hacia Trunks sacando al menor de sus pensamientos-¡y así poder igualar tu nivel! Nos vemos esta tarde-

-Sí... adiós...-se despidió Trunks viendo a Gohan alejarse de allí al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, cuando Gohan se fue, Goten se acercó a su amigo, lo observó arqueando una ceja, desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros y volvió a ver a Trunks.

-¡Más te vale que te esfuerces! Vas a representar a nuestra escuela en el torneo ¡tienes que intentar pensar en algo más que en Gohan!-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a su amigo con las manos colocadas en su cadera.

-Aww, Gohan...-dijo Trunks con un suspiro enamorado, Goten suspiró con frustración mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano.

Pilaf salió de la preparatoria Orange Star caminando a pasos fuertes pero furiosos murmurando maldiciones entre dientes y fruncía el ceño con rabia y vergüenza por haber perdido frente a un simple preadolescente de cabellos lilas. Mientras esto sucedía, Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie en su escondite lista para llevar a cabo su siguiente plan.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que estoy escuchando acaso? ¿habrá un torneo?-dijo la villana abriendo los ojos viendo a las mariposas blancas volar por la habitación donde estaba escondida-paciencia, se que estaban esperando este momento mis preciados akumas... ¡donde hay un ganador, siempre debemos encontrar a un perdedor!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡ve y oscurece su corazón!-

-Debi haber sido yo el que representara a la escuela en el torneo ¡soy mejor que nadie!-exclamó Pilaf furioso y luego bajó la cabeza decepcionado-pasé tantos meses practicando para nada... esto es... ¡simplemente inaceptable!-

La mariposa hechizada se introdujo en el joystick de Pilaf tiñéndolo de morado, el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste detuvo su caminar al escuchar la voz de la villana Dark Butterfly invadir su mente, controlandolo.

-Gamer ¿cómo estás? Soy Dark Butterfly, te ayudare a ser el ganador del torneo de tu vida-dijo la villana desde su escondite-pero con una condición, tú me ayudaras a obtener mi mayor victoria- 

-Por supuesto, Dark Butterfly-dijo Pilaf-¡que comience la diversión! ¡les enseñaré a todos quien es el mejor jugador de Japón!-

Un aura morada rodeó a Pilaf dándole un robot de batalla idéntico al del videojuego que estaba jugando hace unos minutos en la biblioteca de la preparatoria, con la sola diferencia de que estaba en su fase inicial y un traje especial con unos guantes que movilizaban al robot, observó los guantes, sonrió con perversión y comenzó a controlar al robot el cual voló por sobre las calles de Tokio buscando fuentes de energía para aumentar su poder y alcanzar la fase uno.

Trunks salió de la preparatoria con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que saltaba como si fuera un niño pequeño e iba cantando con emoción y ensoñación, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, finalmente podría pasar más tiempo con Gohan fuera de clases, aunque fuera para practicar para un torneo de videojuegos pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que por fin pasaría tiempo con el chico que le gustaba.

-_¡Voy a practicar con Gohan! ¡voy a praticar con Gohan!_-cantaba el preadolescente de cabellos lilas mientras iba saltando por la calle, las personas que caminaban por allí se detenían para ver al menor con una ceja arqueada pero él ni les daba importancia, después de todo, estaba sumido en su propio mundo-_¡con Gohan~!_-

-Si todo lo que buscabas era pasar tiempo con él, bien existían otras posibilidades-le dijo su kwami, Tikki, desde el bolsillo de su mochila.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?-preguntó Trunks saliendo de su ensoñación para caminar normalmente mientras hablaba con ella.

-Tú bien ya sabías lo importante que era para Pilaf entrar en este torneo ¡Sharpner te dijo que estuvo practicando mucho para poder participar!

-Es verdad... que egoísta fui, en lo único que pensaba era en pasar tiempo con Gohan-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había hecho-oh no ¡acabo de acordarme que Gohan dijo que iria a mi casa! ¡y también va a estar en mi habitación! No...-recordó que en su habitación había imágenes y recortes de revistas con el rostro de Gohan y de publicidades donde él aparecía pegadas en la pared de su escritorio donde estaba su computadora, sin mencionar la foto enmarcada en su mesita de noche y el fondo de pantalla en su computadora-¡esto es un gran problema! ¡voy a tener que ordenar mi habitación!-

-Era lo que estaba intentando explicarte desde un principio-dijo Tikki mientras entraba a la habitación de su portador, Trunks detuvo sus pasos y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver las fotos de Gohan esparcidas por el lugar.

-Y... ¡¿y ahora que voy a hacer?!-exclamó el menor con una expresión de pánico mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza aferrándolas con fuerza a sus cabellos-¡literalmente hay fotos de él por todos los rincones de la habitación!-

-Cálmate, Trunks. Respira hondo-le dijo Tikki poniéndose frente a su portador quien aún tenía el pánico reflejado en sus ojos azules-aún tienes tiempo de sobra, no es como si fuera a aparecer por aquí de inmediato-

Trunks se tranquilizó y le sonrió a su kwami, ella siempre sabía como reconfortarlo pero enseguida su sonrisa se borró al escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula sonar, unos pasos se acercaron a abrir la puerta, escucho unas voces conversando y después escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo.

-¡Trunks!-lo llamó Bulma mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, el preadolescente reaccionó y se apresuró a recoger todas las fotos de Gohan y a borrar el fondo de pantalla de su computadora, ya se encargaría de poner otro más tarde-¿estás ahí? ¡hay alguien que está esperándote en la sala!-

-Uh... s-sí, d-dame un momento, mamá ¡enseguida voy!-respondió Trunks buscando un lugar para esconder todas las fotos y recortes que sacó de la pared de su habitación.

Gohan estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar conversando con Bulma quien colocó una bandeja con dos tazas de té en la mesita de café y tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá individual cerca del adolescente.

-Trunks y yo vamos a participar en el torneo anual de videojuegos en el Tokyo Game Show-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a la científica.

-Oh ¿en serio?-dijo Bulma viendo a Gohan con las cejas elevadas por la sorpresa-entonces tienes suerte de tenerlo de compañero ya que él practico mucho y aprendió de la mejor-añadió refiriéndose a sí misma y comenzó a recordar las veces que la científica de cabellos celestes había jugado videojuegos con su hijo en la sala de juegos de la Corporación Capsula-¡Bulma Briefs jugando videojuegos no tiene punto de comparación!-añadió haciendo reír levemente a Gohan-aún así, él nunca me contó nada sobre ese torneo-

-Es que acabamos de ganar las selecciones-le dijo Gohan con su cabeza reclinada en el respaldo del sofá.

-Entonces van a ser un equipo, eso es fantástico, casualmente Trunks se pasa mucho tiempo hablándome de ti-dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a Gohan pero enseguida reaccionó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la sala, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Trunks del otro lado de la habitación completamente avergonzado.

-¡Mamá, ya basta!-murmuró el menor entre dientes viendo a su madre y luego desvió la mirada hacia su compañero para el torneo-acompáñame Gohan, mi habitación está casi al final de este pasillo-

-Bueno, hablamos más tarde, debo irme-dijo Gohan despidiéndose de Bulma, se levantó del sofá, salió de la sala de estar y acompaño a Trunks a su habitación, mientras los contemplaba alejarse, la científica de cabellos celestes no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, no podía negar que ese chico Gohan y su hijo hacían una encantadora pareja juntos.

Gamer volaba con su robot por las calles de la ciudad bajo la sorprendida y atónita mirada de los transeúntes, algunos señalaban al extraño robot volador, corrían atemorizados del lugar y otros solo se dedicaban a grabar o a tomar fotos con sus celulares. El humanoide de piel verde dentro del robot sonrió con perversión y escuchó la voz de la villana Dark Butterfly penetrar otra vez su mente.

-Gamer ¡ha llegado el momento de subir de nivel y demostrarles a todos quien es el mejor!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros.

-¡La puntuación más alta será mía!-dijo el pequeño villano de piel celeste, una luz rosa salió del ojo de su robot y con ella le disparó a las personas y vehículos en las calles de Tokio absorbiéndolos para reunir energía, puntos y subir de nivel al tiempo que Gamer comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, en poco tiempo su robot alcanzaría la fase uno.

Trunks y Gohan entraron en la habitación del mencionado, le indicó al adolescente de cabellos oscuros que tomara asiento en su cama mientras se ocupaba de encender la computadora, conectar los joysticks y abrir el juego de batalla con el que debían practicar para el torneo de mañana en la noche. Por otro lado, Gohan no estaba muy concentrado en su rol como personaje ese día, su mente se encontraba divagando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en lo que pasó con Videl, la discusión que tuvieron y como ella decidió romper de forma abrupta su compromiso. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el anillo que le había dado a Videl aquel día en que le propuso matrimonio y suspiró con tristeza, algo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas notó mientras conectaba los joysticks a la computadora y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de escena que estaba sentado cabizbajo en aquella cama.

-¿Gohan?-preguntó Trunks acercándose al joven de cabellos oscuros con preocupación olvidando por un momento a su personaje-Gohan ¿qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Q-qué?-Gohan salió de su trance y al elevar su mirada se encontró con su compañero de trabajo parado frente a él viéndolo con preocupación ¡maldición! Hasta viéndolo de esa forma se veía tan jodidamente tierno-s-sí, y-yo... estoy bien, me quedé pensando en algo...-se incorporó lentamente de la cama-no te preocupes, mejor sigamos con la escena-

Fueron a tomar asiento frente a la computadora donde aparecía el menú de inicio del juego, Trunks en su respectiva silla frente al escritorio y Gohan junto a él en una butaca que habían llevado de barra de la cocina, ambos adolescentes acercaron sus manos para tomar los joysticks y comenzar a jugar, pero al hacerlo sin querer rozaron sus manos haciendo que desviaran las miradas completamente avergonzados y con un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

-L-lo siento...-se disculpó Trunks viendo a Gohan un poco avergonzado, el sonrojo aún no desaparecía de sus mejillas y pudo sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora dentro de su pecho cuando su mano rozó la de Gohan.

-No te preocupes, adelante, tú primero-dijeron ambos adolescentes al unisono con un nudo de nervios en la voz-creo que yo...-

-Tomaré el otro joystick-habló Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar ver a su compañero de clases. Enseguida ambos tomaron los joysticks y comenzaron a jugar, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas pero no era nada serio, hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para romper esa atmósfera tensa que había entre él y Trunks-um, tu mamá parecer ser agradable ¿sabes?-

-Oh, sí, claro. Por supuesto que lo es-respondió Trunks sin ver a su enamorado secreto mientras oprimía los botones de su joystick rápidamente-pero a veces ella puede ser...-

Desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia la mesita de noche viendo que había olvidado esconder la foto enmarcada de Gohan que estaba sobre ésta, sus pupilas se encogieron por la vergüenza y el pánico de solo pensar lo que pasaría si Gohan notaba aquella foto, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas rápidamente fue a tomar la foto y la escondió detrás de él en el respaldo de su silla sin soltar el joystick bajo la confundida mirada de Gohan.

-Decías, ella a veces puede ser ¿qué?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su compañero de clases con curiosidad. De pronto, escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación, Trunks arrojó la foto a un rincón de la habitación sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, detuvo la partida para ir a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta y se encontró con su madre parada en el umbral con un plato lleno de onigiris en la mano.

-Hola, Trunks. cariño ¿está todo bien?-dijo Bulma viendo a su hijo de pie en el umbral de la habitación-les traje esto en caso de que tengan hambre-

-No, gracias, mamá. No queremos nada, estamos en medio de una práctica-le respondió el menor tajantemente, Gohan vio la bandeja de onigiris e iba a pedir unos pero al ver la mirada de su amigo penetrar sobre él, decidió retractarse.

-De acuerdo, si me necesitan o quieren que les de alguna ayuda, solo avísenme-les dijo la científica de cabellos celestes-¡sabes que yo también soy una buena jugadora!-

-Gracias, pero estamos bien, mamá-volvió a repetirle Trunks, Bulma asintió y salió de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando otra vez a los adolescentes solos. Trunks regresó a su silla frente a la computadora-lamento eso, a veces mi mamá puede ser un poco... invasiva-volvió a tomar el joystick que dejó olvidado hace unos segundos-y, entonces ¿en dónde nos quedamos?-

Afuera, en las calles de Tokio, Gamer seguía disparando su laser rosa a las personas y vehículos que estaban cerca convirtiéndolas en puntos que absorbía rápidamente e incrementaban el poder de su robot con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Avanzaré rápidamente a la fase dos, mi talento con los juegos es incomparable!-dijo Gamer dentro de su robot, siguió disparando su láser para acumular puntos e incrementar el poder del robot llegando a alcanzar la tan deseada fase dos-¡soy invencible! Jajajaja esto es simplemente perfecto-

El robot avanzó cada vez más rápido, absorbiendo más personas que estaban ya sea dentro o fuera de sus casas y vehículos ganando cada vez más poder para alcanzar la fase tres y una vez que Gamer y su robot alcanzaran la fase cuatro, nadie podría detenerlos.

Gohan y Trunks continuaron jugando frente a la computadora de la habitación del preadolescente de cabellos lilas, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros oprimía con fuerza los botones de su joystick para dar el golpe final a su oponente junto con Trunks y de esa forma, ambos obtuvieron la victoria.

-Vaya, esto es increíble, logramos ganar la partida gracias a ti-dijo Gohan viendo a Trunks con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, el preadolescente lo miró, sintió el sonrojo subir otra vez a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca.

-Uh... s-sí, jejeje ¡hacemos un gran equipo!-comentó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con un pequeño nudo de nervios en su voz.

-Si tengo que ser honesto, yo casí no hice nada-dijo Gohan apoyando el joystick en el escritorio, se levantó y fue a recostarse en la cama del menor suspirando con cansancio, no pudo evitar sentir que la depresión volvía a él-eres muy bueno en esto, Trunks. Creo que te las arreglarías mejor sin mi, no valgo nada comparado contigo...-

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no digas eso, Gohan. Yo... no pienses eso de ti ¡eres genial! ¡quise decir! Yo soy, bueno, yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esto. En realidad, creo que solo es cuestión de suerte, es todo-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas queriendo animar a su compañero del torneo. Volvieron a tocar la puerta de la habitación, Trunks se levantó de su silla, fue a abrir y otra vez se encontró con su madre parada en el umbral con una bandeja en las manos, el preadolescente no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto.

-Perdón por molestar pero, les traje unos brownies-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro, Gohan reaccionó y se levantó de la cama para ver la bandeja con brownies, su estomago rugió levemente por el hambre que sentía en ese momento-están recién hechos, cómanlos antes de que se enfríen-

-No, gracias, mamá. Estamos intentando practicar para el torneo-le volvió a responder Trunks de forma tajante.

-Uh, yo...-intentó decirle Gohan pero fue demasiado tarde, Bulma ya se había ido dejando otra vez a los adolescentes solos en la habitación.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo algo que confesarte-dijo Trunks reclinado en la puerta de su habitación mientras veía a su enamorado secreto, Gohan lo miró confundido, se levantó de la cama y se acercó quedando solo a unos centímetros frente al menor, Trunks sintió otra vez que sus mejillas se tenían de rosa por la cercanía entre ellos pero se mantuvo firme, llevó su mano a su chaqueta y descubrió su muñeca revelando un brazalete trenzado a mano de color lila, celeste y blanco con unas cuentas del mismo tono azul de sus ojos-gracias a este brazalete es que me va bien con los videojuegos-

-¿Acaso es una broma?-preguntó Gohan viendo el brazalete y sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-Bueno, no me creas, pero si quieres estar seguro de que lo que digo es verdad...-dijo Trunks, se desató el brazalete de su muñeca y se lo extendió a Gohan-intenta jugar una partida usándolo, solo una-

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros no dudó en lo que Trunks decía y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, acercó su mano y tomó el brazalete bajo la dulce y tierna sonrisa del menor pero ese momento fue interrumpido otra vez cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, Trunks se hizo a un lado al igual que Gohan y abrió la puerta por tercera vez en el día.

-¿Qué les parece unos _takoyakis_ de papa y queso? ¡vamos chicos, al menos coman algunos!-preguntó Bulma sin abandonar esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba cuando quería ser amable con las visitas y más si se trataba de un amigo de su hijo.

-¡Mamá! por última vez, estamos practicando para...-respondió Trunks ya cansado de que su madre estuviera yendo a interrumpirlos pero esta vez, quien lo interrumpió fue Gohan.

-Trunks, no nos vendría mal tomar un pequeño descanso-le sugirió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros colocando una mano en el hombro del menor-además, tengo hambre y me gustaría comer algo-

-Jejeje, de acuerdo, salgamos a tomar un descanso entonces.

Ambos adolescentes salieron al jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula a comer los _takoyakis_ que Bulma había preparado, bueno, solo Gohan estaba comiendo al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se sentía tan bien comer algo preparado por una mamá, la última vez que había comido algo preparado por su madre fue cuando tenía diez años, un año antes de que su padre... bueno, ya saben. En cambio, Trunks permanecía sentado en la reposera mirando su plato en las manos con algo de pena, desvió la mirada de su plato para ver a Gohan comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable, bueno, al menos la comida logró animarlo un poco, pensaba éste fuera de su rol protagónico.

-Siento mucho que tuviéramos que salir al jardín, pero es imposible concentrarse en algo cuando mi mamá esta cerca-le dijo Trunks un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes-le respondió Gohan con la boca llena, se dio un segundo para tragar el takoyaki que estaba comiendo y desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-además, nunca pensé que tu madre cocinara así de bien ¡esto está delicioso!-

-Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía...-dijo Trunks ligeramente sonrojado-¿y bien? ¿quieres volver a entrar y seguir practicando para el torneo?-

-Por supuesto y aprovecharé para darle uso a tu brazalete-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros levantando la muñeca derecha donde llevaba el brazalete que le dio su amigo. En eso, ambos adolescentes escucharon unos gritos no muy lejos de ellos, se levantaron de sus reposeras y fueron corriendo a ver que estaba sucediendo, sus pupilas se encogieron al ver un robot caminando por las calles disparando su láser a las personas que corrían aterradas, absorbiéndolas hacia su único ojo iluminado.

-Espero que esto no sea otra cosa que una publicidad para el torneo...-dijo Trunks viendo al enorme robot con sus pupilas encogidas. El ojo del robot se enfocó en Trunks quien lo observaba sin moverse de su posición siquiera.

-Bien, bien. Te tengo, Trunks Briefs-dijo Gamer dentro del robot controlándolo con sus guantes-¡veamos quien es el mejor jugador ahora!-

-De ser una publicidad entonces está muy bien trabajada-comentó Gohan asomado desde la pared de la edificación con forma de domo junto a su amigo-por que no parece que sea una publicidad de las que yo haya visto antes... ¡cuidado!-mientras el adolescente de cabellos oscuros hablaba, el robot disparó su laser rosa contra ellos y por acto de reflejo, tomó la muñeca de Trunks apartándolo de allí, ambos quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora que los hizo sonrojarse nuevamente-¡será mejor irnos a buscar un lugar donde escondernos!-

Gohan tomó la muñeca del menor y comenzaron a correr lejos de la Corporación Capsula buscando un lugar donde mantenerse a salvo de aquel robot que los perseguía, sobre todo a Trunks. No supo en que momento el preadolescente de cabellos lilas se separó de su amigo (y enamorado secreto) haciendo que fueran por caminos separados y Gamer aprovechara la oportunidad para perseguirlo con su robot por las calles, dobló en una esquina queriendo encontrar un sitio donde esconderse pero el robot dio un salto y cayó de pie frente a él bloqueando su camino.

-¡Game over, Trunks!-exclamó Gamer dentro de su robot.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas al villano dentro de aquel robot, enseguida reaccionó al reconocer su voz-espera... eres ¡tú eres Pilaf!-retrocedió al ver que el robot comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para escapar del laser rosa-_supongo que de verdad quería participar en ese torneo..._-

Gohan observó a Trunks correr asomado desde la pared de un edificio, abrió su chaleco negro dejando salir a Plagg.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a su kwami-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Trunks siguió corriendo, esquivando los ataques que Gamer disparaba con el laser de su robot, sin darse cuenta tropezó con el borde de la acera cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Gamer se acercó con su robot y preparó un ataque que absorbería al preadolescente para incorporarlo con las demás personas que atrapó a su puntuación y así incrementar su poder, Trunks rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con la esperanza de mantenerse a salvo.

-Jajaja ¡Game over, Trunks...!-dijo Gamer pero fue interrumpido al sentir algo golpear la cabeza de su robot lo que hizo que se moviera levemente y cayera de rodillas al suelo-¡hey! ¿quién rayos me golpeó?-

-Esto aún no ha acabado-habló Chat Noir con los brazos cruzados parado en el techo de una casa-¡aquí llegó otro jugador!-

Dio un salto alto y con una voltereta aterrizó frente al villano y su robot, Trunks descubrió su mirada al ver al héroe felino en posición de ataque frente.

-¡Chat Noir!-lo llamó Trunks haciendo que el héroe felino borrara su sonrisa desafiante y desviara sus verdes ojos hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas que estaba sentado en la acera-eh... ¡por aquí!-

Chat Noir rápidamente reaccionó, esquivó un ataque laser del robot de Gamer, dio un salto con un doble giro quedando de pie frente a Trunks, le sonrió levemente y sin perder un segundo, cargó al menor en sus brazos y comenzó a correr lejos de allí para llevarlo a una zona segura al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques del villano que iba detrás de ellos, subió al techo de un edificio, saltó unos techos más y aterrizó en el jardín de la mansión Satan depositando a Trunks con cuidado en el césped.

-Vaya, parece que ese villano está detrás de ti-comentó Chat Noir viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas que estaba intentando recuperar la respiración, aunque no había hecho nada, el héroe se había tomado la molestia de cargarlo todo el viaje hasta allí-¿acaso rompiste su record de puntuación más alta en un videojuego o qué?-

-Sí, pero también estarás de acuerdo con que ese no es ningún pretexto para volverse loco y querer destruir todo Japón en primer lugar-respondió Trunks viendo al héroe de brazos cruzados una vez que recuperó la respiración, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Chat Noir dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de la mansión para seguir peleando contra aquel robot-¿uh? ¡Chat Noir, espera! ¿a dónde vas? ¡me separé de mi amigo Gohan y ya no sé dónde está! Tenemos que volver por él, probablemente este en peligro-

-Oh ¿Gohan? de seguro él ya se escondió en algún lugar-respondió el héroe felino intentando calmar al preadolescente de cabellos lilas-no tienes nada de que preocuparte, así que, mejor quédate aquí. Chat Noir está aquí para ocuparse de esto-

Sin perder un segundo, el héroe felino saltó al muro del jardín y desapareció detrás de este dando un salto alto con doble giro, apenas se fue, Trunks elevó su mirada al cielo y suspiró frustrado.

-Agh, no puedo creerlo. Siempre tiene que ser así de exagerado-comentó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con la mirada puesta en el cielo, Tikki salió de su escondite al escuchar las palabras de su portador.

-Sí hay un juego que tienes que ganar ¡es este!-le dijo la kwami roja dándole motivación a su portador-andando, ¡tenemos a un villano que vencer!-

-Cierto-dijo Trunks viendo a su kwami con una sonrisa-¡Tikki, motas!-

Chat Noir corrió por los techos de los edificios y casas siguiendo a Gamer y su robot, quienes se aproximaban hacia un autobús repleto de personas. El héroe felino tomó ventaja y saltó a otro techo aprovechando que el robot no lo estaba viendo, corrió por el techo, dio un salto y una voltereta aterrizando frente a un grupo de personas que esperaba subirse al autobús.

-No pueden quedarse aquí, es peligroso ¡váyanse ahora!-les dijo el héroe felino, desvio la mirada viendo que el robot se aproximaba más a ellos y volvió a ver a las personas de pie en la parada de autobús-¡váyanse ya mismo de aquí!-todos comenzaron a correr alejándose del villano y su robot, Gamer se frustró un poco al saber que no tendría victimas para absorber y aumentar el poder de su robot-¡oye, tú, lata oxidada!-Gamer movio la cabeza de su robot y su lente enfocó a Chat Noir-¡estoy aquí!-

-Mis instintos me indican que tendrás un gran fallo en tu sistema-dijo Gamer con furia preparando su laser.

Lordbug apareció en escena poco después de que todas las personas que estaban en la parada de autobús y las que se bajaron del autobús se fueran, arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en las patas de aquel robot inmovilizándolo mientras sostenía un extremo del cordón con sus manos.

-Y mis instintos dicen que tu robot está a punto de caer-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, jaló con fuerza del cordón de su yo-yo cerrando más las patas del robot haciendo que se tambaleara de un lado a otro y cayera de costado al suelo con fuerza, subió a la cabeza del robot, dio una voltereta digna de un gimnasta profesional hasta caer de pie frente a su compañero felino quien corría directo hacia él.

-¡Se parece mucho al robot de ese videojuego que saldrá en el torneo!-comentó Chat Noir viendo el robot tendido en el suelo y a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡y ya casi llega a la fase tres! ¡la fase cuatro es la fase final!

-Espera un segundo ¿acaso conoces ese videojuego?-preguntó el héroe felino a su compañero con curiosidad y cierto deje de sospecha.

-¿Qué acaso me estás tomando por idiota? Por supuesto que lo conozco-respondió Lordbug molesto.

-Genial, tenemos tanto en común-dijo Chat Noir emocionado y puso una mirada de ilusión-tu y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos-Gamer abrió lentamente los ojos estando recostado contra una de las paredes internas de la cabeza del robot, con algo de dificultad a través de la lente de cristal rosa pudo ver el autobús ahora vacío, sonrió con perversidad, extendió su mano donde tenía los controles del juego cerrándola en un puño con fuerza, el laser rosa salió del ojo del robot disparándole al autobús absorbiéndolo y de esa forma, el robot alcanzó la fase tres, volviéndose más poderoso que antes-tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro problema se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte-

-Exacto, acabo de subir a la fase tres-respondió el pequeño villano de piel celeste dentro de su robot viendo como ambos héroes se ponían en posición de ataque listos para pelear contra él.

-Si tanto quieres que tu robot sea el más fuerte y poderoso de todos, solo tienes que tomar los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir-le dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite cerrando su mano derecha en un puño con fuerza-y solo en ese momento podrás decirles Game over-

-¡Esos miraculous ya son míos desde que comenzó el juego, Dark Butterfly!-exclamó Gamer, se incorporó del suelo al igual que su robot quedando ambos de pie, movió una mano y la acercó a los héroes para atraparlos y así quitarles sus joyas mágicas pero éstos se dieron cuenta de lo que el villano pensaba hacer así que rápidamente esquivaron su ataque.

Gamer comenzó a disparar su laser para absorber a los héroes e incorporarlos a su puntuación, algo que era difícil pues Lordbug y Chat Noir corrían lo más rápido que podían para así evitar su ataque, rápidamente el héroe de cabellos lilas lanzó su yo-yo al balcón de un edifició transportándose al techo y Chat Noir saltó detrás de él.

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Gamer a un lugar aislado!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras corrían por los techos de Tokio-o si no acabará destruyendo toda la ciudad y absorbiendo más personas-

Mientras corría, Lordbug alcanzó a ver un anuncio publicitario donde se daría un concierto de rock alternativo en el estadio olímpico de Tokio y de pronto, tuvo una idea al igual que su compañero.

-¡El estadio olímpico de Tokio! ¡es perfecto!-dijeron ambos héroes al unísono, dieron un ultimo salto cruzando al techo de otro edificio que era una tienda de ropa y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el estadio rodeado de árboles y autos que pasaban por aquí y por allá en la carretera. Enseguida ambos héroes se transportaron al interior del estadio aterrizando en el césped artificial del campo de fútbol ubicado en el centro del estadio.

-¿A dónde se fue el mecha-gigante?-le preguntó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, sus dudas fueron confirmadas al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas, ambos héroes se voltearon encontrándose con el robot de pie frente a ellos. Enseguida lanzaron sus armas para atacarlo, pero no lograron hacerle daño alguno, entonces Gamer movió su mano con el guante-joystick y acercó su mano en un puño para aplastar a los héroes pero ellos lograron esquivar el golpe a tiempo, salieron corriendo al ver que Gamer disparó otra vez aquel laser rosa contra ellos.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras corrían por aquel campo artificial-¡eso debería debilitarlo!-

-Seguro, es hora de probar que tan resistente es **¡cataclismo!**-dijo Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano en el robot desintegrándolo e hizo que el pequeño villano de piel celeste cayera de espaldas en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

-¡Buen trabajo, Chat Noir!-lo felicitó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras sonreía victorioso y chocaba los cinco con él.

-Chat Noir jugando no tiene punto de comparación-dijo el héroe felino sin dejar de sonreírle a su compañero de cabellos lilas, de pronto, una luz blanca destelló sobre ellos y apareció una esfera de color rojo y negro sorprendiendo a ambos héroes-¡dioses! ¡parece que ganamos un premio!-

-Game over, Gamer ¡acepta que ya estás acabado!-le dijo Lordbug al pequeño villano con una mirada y tono de voz desafiantes pero éste no pensaba ceder, no hasta demostrar que era mejor jugador que ambos héroes juntos.

-Jajaja, parece que has olvidado las reglas del juego...-dijo Gamer mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a los héroes-¡tengo una segunda oportunidad en el último nivel!-oprimió un botón de su guante-joystick y nuevamente se introdujo en su robot de combate, reapareciendo frente a Lordbug y Chat Noir en su fase tres-¡la batalla aún debe continuar!-

-No puedo creerlo, se atrevió a desperdiciar esa "oportunidad" contra nosotros-dijo Chat Noir.

-Es verdad, por cierto ¿no has visto bien sus guantes? Oprimió un botón de él, apuesto a que el akuma está escondido allí-respondió Lordbug viendo al robot y desviando la mirada hacia su compañero felino, acercó su mano a la esfera roja y negra tocándola y al instante apareció un robot de combate que era como una fusión entre ambos héroes, solo que era un poco más pequeño debido a que estaba en la fase uno y no tenía mucho poder para vencer al robot de Gamer, ambos héroes dieron un salto alto y aterrizaron en los hombros de aquel robot-¡nosotros también acabamos de subir de nivel, Gamer!-

-Eso es algo bueno pero, te recuerdo que solo me quedan cuatro minutos-dijo Chat Noir viendo su anillo negro parpadear indicando el tiempo exacto que le quedaba para volver a la normalidad. Rápidamente ambos héroes entraron en el robot y tomaron posiciones-bien, este es el plan, yo controlaré los movimientos del robot y tu las armas-

-¿Y porqué no puede ser al revés?-preguntó Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia su compañero felino.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a cara o cruz para decidirlo?-le preguntó el héroe de cabellos oscuros perdiendo la paciencia, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías se le estaban acabando los minutos rápidamente y no faltaría mucho para que volviera a la normalidad. Lordbug no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y tomar el control de las armas mientras su compañero se encargaba de mover al robot, inesperadamente, Gamer se lanzó al ataque primero dándole un puñetazo que lo arrojó unos cuantos metros lejos de él, chocando con algunos asientos de la tribuna aplastándolos, ambos héroes cayeron de sus posiciones de mando quedando recostados contra una de las paredes internas del robot-bien, nuevo plan, yo controlo las armas y tu los movimientos-

-¡Pues hay que hacerlo rápido, se esta aproximando hacia nosotros y va a atacar en cualquier instante!-exclamó Lordbug pero no pudo seguir hablando, ambos héroes sintieron el interior del robot vibrar y a través de los cristales en los ojos pudieron ver a Gamer golpeando con fuerza al robot con la intención de derribarlo, rápidamente se incorporaron y cambiaron sus posiciones-bien ¡ya comenzó la verdadera batalla!-el robot de batalla de los héroes cerró su mano derecha en un puño al tiempo que un propulsor se encendía debajo de éste-¡reactor de puño!-el puño se dirigió volando al robot de Gamer desprendiendo la cabeza del resto del cuerpo quedando tendida en el suelo. Desesperado, el pequeño villano comenzó a mover el cuerpo del robot torpemente para que fuera a buscarlo, finalmente encontró su cabeza y se la colocó otra vez en su respectivo lugar, el robot de Lordbug y Chat Noir rápidamente se incorporó del césped artificial del campo de fútbol y se puso en posición de ataque-que comience el segundo round, Gamer-

-Grrr... ¡misil de roca!-exclamó Gamer con furia, unos compartimientos se abrieron en los hombros del robot disparando seis misiles contra ellos.

-Chat Noir ¡bloquea los misiles con el campo de fuerza!-exclamó Lordbug al ver dicho ataque aproximarse hacia ellos, el héroe felino asintió, sacó un escudo del brazo izquierdo del robot y lo colocó sobre éste, protegiéndose del impacto, cuando la explosión rosa se desvaneció, Chat Noir desprendió la cola del robot y creó una espada con ella-¡sable de luz!-

El robot se lanzó a atacar al robot de Gamer pero éste retrocedió con un salto y preparó su siguiente ataque, el pyradrill, un taladro en forma de pirámide apareció en su mano y lo acercó a los héroes, enseguida Chat Noir volvió a usar el campo de fuerza para protegerse del ataque de su oponente pero el taladro estaba perforando el campo de fuerza y dañando seriamente al robot, aún así, el dúo de héroes no se daba por vencido y continuaron resistiendo el ataque, como ambos robots eran demasiado fuertes, el ataque creó una ola sónica que los lanzó lejos uno del otro, Gamer quedó de pie frente a los héroes mientras que el robot de Lordbug y Chat Noir quedó tendido en el suelo. El campo de fuerza había sido perforado por el ataque pryadrill y por lo tanto ya no tenían ninguna forma de protegerse.

-Debo admitir que es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba-dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas al ver el daño que Gamer había causado en el campo de fuerza-nuestro campo de fuerza está completamente dañado-

-Entonces tendremos que pelear sin protección-dijo Lordbug con determinación-¡granadas Ladybug!-

-¡Escudo de energía!-dijo el pequeño villano de piel celeste creando una barrera que previno el impacto de aquellas granadas contra su robot dejándolo intacto, Lordbug gruño con furia y lanzó un ataque de boomerangs contra su oponente pero éste desvió los boomerangs, evitando el ataque, entonces Chat Noir usó el golpe felino siendo esquivado por el villano otra vez.

-¡Orejas laser!-exclamó el héroe felino disparando un laser rojo que salió de las orejas del robot pero Gamer contraatacó con su láser rosa.

-Rayos, está prediciendo todos nuestros movimientos-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero con preocupación, las pupilas de Chat Noir se encogieron al ver otro ataque aproximarse hacia ellos. 

-¡Cuidado, Lordbug!-exclamó el héroe felino, Gamer se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con su robot y disparó su ataque, Gamer-fire, el cual consistía de una esfera de electricidad que impactó contra el robot de ambos héroes, rápidamente se teletransportó detrás de éste y atestó un golpe en la parte baja del robot derribándolo otra vez, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, lanzó un disparo de su láser rosa dañándolo de gravedad.

-El momento ha llegado ¡yo seré el ganador esta vez!-exclamó el pequeño villano de piel celeste dentro de su robot. Con algo de dificultad, Lordbug y Chat Noir lograron hacer que su robot se incorporara quedando en posición de ataque, junto sus manos creando una ataque de energía roja llamado "Big bang Gatouken" y lo lanzó contra el robot de su oponente haciendo que retrocediera, corrió hacia él y le dio una patada empujándolo lejos, Gamer y su robot corrieron hacia ellos con la intención de contraatacar pero Lordbug y Chat Noir tomaron al robot, dieron un salto y lo estrellaron de cabeza en el suelo. Gamer se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de los héroes y reapareció de pie frente a ellos-¡soy el mejor jugador en todo el mundo! jajajaja-

-¿Cómo rayos esperas vencerlo si ni siquiera podemos atraparlo?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero.

-Tenemos que ser más listos que él y dañar su sistema-respondió Lordbug-¡patada Lordbug!-

-¡Big bang Gatouken!-exclamó Chat Noir lanzando otro ataque de energía contra el robot de su oponente.

-¡Triturador-gamer!

-¡Shoryu-bug!/¡Big bang Gatouken!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono logrando derribar a su oponente usando sus ataques en forma combinada. Después de eso, ambos robos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos atacándose con golpes que intentaban dar contra su oponente sin éxito alguno, ya que apenas atacaban o bloqueaban los ataques, estos creaban una onda de vibración alrededor del estadio, llegando a desprender varias sillas de la tribuna. En cierto punto de la batalla, el robot de Lordbug y Chat Noir lanzó un golpe contra Gamer pero enseguida bloqueó el ataque tomando ambos brazos del robot con fuerza impidiendo que lo derribara.

-Si queremos derrotarlo, uno de nosotros tendrá que entrar a su cabina-dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras usaban sus controles para intentar empujar a Gamer y su robot sin mucho éxito, pues el robot les estaba llevando una gran ventaja.

-Si te apetece ir allí, entonces hazlo, yo solo miraré-dijo Chat Noir con la vista fija en los controles del robot.

-Bien, tengo un plan. Encárgate de los controles del robot, Chat Noir-dijo Lordbug, se alejó de su panel de control y subió por una escalera plegable a la compuerta por donde había entrado al robot junto con su compañero felino-¡volveré enseguida!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Espera, no te vayas ¡era una broma lo que estaba diciendo!-dijo Chat Noir intentando evitar que su compañero de cabellos lilas cometiera alguna tontería pero fue demasiado tarse, Lordbug salió del robot y cerró la compuerta tras él quedando de pie sobre el robot viendo fijamente a Gamer desde la lente de cristal rosa que su robot tenía.

-Ahora esta batalla es entre tu y yo, Gamer-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas con un tono desafiante.

-¿Qué rayos...?-murmuró el pequeño villano de piel celeste confundido viendo a Lordbug a través del cristal rosa.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una lata de pintura en aerosol-¿ahora que hago con esto? no voy a graffitearlo ¿o sí?-miró a su alrededor buscando cómo usar el aerosol, vio a ambos robots intentando empujarse el uno al otro, pudo ver que ambos brazos fuertemente aferrados servían de puente y luego enfocó su vista en el cristal rosa del robot de Gamer-¡eso es! ¡sé lo que tengo que hacer!-

El héroe de cabellos lilas cruzó por los brazos de los robots usándolos como puente, subió al hombro de un salto y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente al cristal rosa, agitó la lata de pintura en aerosol y al instante comenzó a rociar una buena capa de pintura negra sobre el cristal impidiendo que Gamer pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Grr... ¡vas a pagar por eso!-exclamó el pequeño villano de piel celeste con furia, abrió el lente del robot que también servía como compuerta-ventana para saber que estaba pasando y en dónde se había metido su oponente pero apenas lo hizo, un par de manos le quitaron sus guantes de control y al elevar su mirada, se encontró con Lordbug de pie en la cabeza de su robot con sus guantes en la mano.

-¡Game over, Gamer!-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas rompiendo los guantes de control del villano liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de los guantes y se alejó volando de allí, rápidamente abrió su yo-yo para capturar a la mariposa contaminada por el akuma-y game over para ti también, akuma ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la lata de pintura en aerosol y lo arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

La lata de pintura en aerosol se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que deshicieron los robots de batalla, repararon el estadio, devolvieron a las personas y vehículos a las calles, y deshicieron la transformación de Gamer devolviendo a Pilaf a su aspecto original.

-Ouch, mi cabeza... ¿qué hago en este lugar?-preguntó Pilaf confundido.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria.

-¡Qué increíble insolencia!-murmuró Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite apretando el bastón de su traje con fuerza-no solo que nunca dejarán de burlarse de mí, sino que muy pronto... ¡seré yo quien gane este juego! ¡nuestra batalla está muy lejos de llegar a su fin, Lordbug!-

* * *

La noche siguiente, los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star fueron al Tokyo Game Show organizado en el centro de convenciones Big Sight, todos estaban en un sector especial para los jugadores que esperaban a ser anunciados para la siguiente batalla, bueno, todos excepto Trunks, quien no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por tener que estar allí en lugar de Pilaf, sabía lo mucho que él deseaba entrar en el torneo y todo por un capricho suyo le había arrebatado ese deseo.

-_¡Por último les recordaré a todos los participantes que la puntuación máxima a vencer en el torneo es de 256.000!_-anunció el presentador del concurso a través de unas bocinas instaladas en el centro de convenciones-_así que, les aviso a todos que vayan a buscar sus joysticks ¡y buena suerte!_-

El preadolescente de cabellos lilas simplemente no pudo cargar más con la culpa y fue a hablar con su amigo Goten para avisarle sobre su decisión de abandonar el torneo para que Pilaf jugara en su lugar.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!-dijo Goten viendo a su amigo sentado cabizbajo en su silla-¡¿peleaste muy duro para estar en el torneo con Gohan y ahora simplemente quieres abandonar?!-

-Es que me siento tan mal por Pilaf...-respondió Trunks sin ver a su amigo de cabellos oscuros, desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste que estaba allí de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de tristeza dibujada en su rostro-así que...-miró el joystick en sus manos y elevó su mirada hacia Goten-me di cuenta de que lo que hice es algo completamente injusto-

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Pilaf para hablar con él, pero alguien lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro y ese alguien resultó ser su amigo, Goten.

-Es muy amable lo que estas haciendo, pero... por otro lado, no todos los días puedes tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Gohan.

Trunks considero por un momento lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo y tenía razón, por un lado, puede que al rechazar esta oportunidad también estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Gohan fuera de la escuela pero por otro lado, sentía que debía hacer lo correcto y dejar que Pilaf jugara en el torneo en su lugar, después de todo, ese era su sueño no el suyo, él es quien debía representar a la preparatoria Orange Star y ganar el premio.

-¡Pilaf!-lo llamó Trunks acercándose a él, el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste desvió la mirada al ver al preadolescente aproximarse a él con el joystick en la mano y se volteó para verlo de frente ¿ahora que quería esta vez? ¿acaso venía a echarle en cara que era mejor jugador que él? Pues, adelante, estaba listo para recibir el impacto-e-escucha, lo he estado considerando mucho y...-

-_¡Los siguientes participantes en concursar serán el equipo de la preparatoria Orange Star!_-lo interrumpió el presentador desde las bocinas colocadas en el amplio salón.

-Lo cierto es, que decidí dejar que tu juegues por mi-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas una vez que terminó la llamada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿lo... lo dices en serio?-preguntó Pilaf sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Solo para que te quede claro, soy un gran fan de los videojuegos y de veras me encanta jugar, pero... esta no es mi verdadera pasión-respondió Trunks viendo el joystick en sus manos y se lo acercó a su pequeño compañero de clase-para ti, sin embargo, lo es y este torneo es tu sueño, no el mío. Nunca pensé en quitarte eso-

-Uh, chicos ¿podrían hablar esto más tarde? Trunks, te están llamando y tienes que ir a jugar pronto-le dijo Bra acercándose a sus dos compañeros de clase y señalando hacia la salida.

-Adelante, tú tienes que salir a jugar ¡insisto!

-Uh... no sé cómo podré pagártelo...-dijo Pilaf tomando el joystick que le dio Trunks mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus ojos negros, en eso, sintió una mano colocarse en su cabeza y al elevar la mirada vio a Gohan parado detrás de él.

-Yo sé cómo puedes pagárselo, yendo a competir en el torneo con él-le sugirió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, Trunks se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Gohan, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero éste lo interrumpió-vamos, Trunks. Eres mejor jugador que yo, te mereces estar en el equipo ¡gana el premio por el honor de la escuela!-

Trunks no dijo nada y simplemente tomó el joystick que le ofreció Gohan. Goten, por otro lado, no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa y luego llevó una mano a su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Los conozco bien, chicos. Y se que tienen lo que se necesita para ganar, ahora vayan a jugar ¡el público los está esperando!-dijo Bra impaciente, Pilaf asintió y caminó hacia la salida del salón de descanso para ir al torneo a jugar, Trunks lo vió alejarse y desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo (literalmente) de allí para ir a competir en el torneo.

-No, pero es que yo...-intentó decirle Trunks y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan con tristeza mientras decía en un tono de voz apenas audible-yo solo quería participar contigo...-

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban al escenario donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo, Pilaf y Trunks se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir mientras eran alentados por sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Vamos a mostrarles de que estamos hechos!-dijo Pilaf viendo a su compañero de clase, Trunks no respondió, únicamente se limitó a asentir y sonreír, ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia las escaleras, respiraron profundo y avanzaron hacia la arena listos para ir a competir en el torneo y ganar el premio para la escuela.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san, las luces se apagaron al igual que las cámaras y la escenografía comenzó a ser desmantelada-ya acabamos por hoy, pueden volver a sus casas o relajarse un poco pero por favor no se alejen demasiado del estudio-

Todos los actores se separaron por distintos caminos despidiéndose de sus compañeros, Goten bajo de la escenografía por las escaleras de metal despidiéndose de Trunks con una mano mientras se dirigía a su remolque a descansar un poco y preparar sus cosas para volver a casa, el adolescente le devolvió el saludo sonriendo levemente, más, sin embargo; había algo que lo preocupaba y ese algo era Gohan. Lo notó demasiado deprimido esa mañana desde que grabaron la escena donde jugaban videojuegos en su habitación de la Corporación Capsula y supuso que quizás algo malo le había pasado porque no se mostraba muy animado al momento de interpretar sus díalogos. Suspiró con la vista fija en los reflectores, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y salida del set, bajó de un salto de la base instalada para la escenografía y se dirigió al remolque de Gohan.

* * *

Afuera, el cielo se estaba tiñendo lentamente de morado señal de que muy pronto iba a anochecer y estaba haciendo cada vez más frío, la próxima vez que viera las noticias por la mañana con su madre durante el desayuno se aseguraría de llevar consigo una chaqueta para ponerse después del trabajo, si los días iban a estar así de fríos durante la noche, es mejor estar preparado antes que enfermarse o peor aún, contraer un resfriado o una gripe por exponerse al frío. Llegó al remolque de su compañero de trabajo que conocía bien por sus letras escritas en kanji en una pequeña placa plateada en la puerta, apoyó sus pies uno detrás del otro en la escalerita de metal que llevaba a la puerta del remolque y tocó levemente esperando a que Gohan le abriera.

Dentro del remolque, Gohan estaba recostado en largó sofá de cuero negro llorando sin control mientras bebía una pequeña botella de Yamazaki guardada en el mini refrigerador junto a su escritorio de maquillaje, la fuerte bebida alcohólica quemaba su garganta, pero al joven de cabellos oscuros poco le importaba, necesitaba desahogar su dolor y la única forma a la que pudo recurrir era bebiendo hasta que tuviera ganas de vomitar o al menos hasta quedarse dormido. De fondo sonaba la canción "Wedding Bells" de Coldplay a todo volumen por lo que le era imposible escuchar si alguien tocaba la puerta o no.

-Gohan, ¡Gohan! ¡ábreme la puerta! ¿quieres? ¡soy yo, Trunks!-dijo Trunks del otro lado de la puerta del remolque mientras tocaba incesantemente-¡Gohan!-al ver que el joven de cabellos oscuros no iba a abrirle la puerta del remolque, Trunks decidió abrirla y entrar por sí mismo, cerró la puerta del remolque tras él para evitar que alguien más se acercara a ver que estaba sucediendo y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se encogiera en pecho: Gohan estaba recostado en el sofá de su remolque llorando, murmurando cosas entre sollozos mientras sostenía una pequeña botella de Yamazaki en su mano izquierda, parte del ese líquido alcohólico fue a parar al piso junto con otras botellas del mismo tamaño pero vacías que estaban distribuidas a su alrededor-oh, dioses... ¡Gohan!-el adolescente de cabellos lilas se acercó corriendo hacia él, se arrodilló y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-¿qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡¿porqué hiciste eso?!-

-_And wedding bells ringing up upon that hill, and I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill. You keep on moving, baby, I stay still... I always loved.... you and I always will..._-cantó Gohan con la voz ahogada, sus ojos oscuros brillosos por las lágrimas y desviando la mirada, probablemente se debía al llanto o por todo el alcohol que había estado bebiendo hace unos minutos.

-¡Gohan! No, no te vayas, no te duermas aún-le dijo Trunks volviendo a acomodar su rostro con ambas manos para que quedara viéndolo fijamente-mírame. Por favor, tienes que mirarme ¿sí? Dime... dime que pasó y porque razón te pusiste a beber de esa manera-

-No creo... no creo que puedas ayudarme-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros apartando las manos del adolescente de su rostro mientras se acomodaba quedando recostado de lado en aquel sofá-es algo que no entenderías...-

-Fue Videl ¿cierto? ¿fue por ella que estás así?-preguntó Trunks convencido de que ella fue la razón por la que Gohan se había puesto a beber de esa forma, Gohan no respondió, únicamente se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos brillosos y el rosto levemente sonrojado por el alcohol-repito mi pregunta ¿fue por ella que estuviste bebiendo?-

-S-Sí... fue por ella y porque... porque anoche terminamos nuestro compromiso-respondió Gohan, elevó su mano donde tenía la botella de Yamazaki y la acercó a él para seguir bebiendo, pero Trunks se la quitó de las manos-hey ¡¿qué haces?! ¡dame eso! Lo necesito para sentirme bien-

-No, eso no es verdad. No lo necesitas, Gohan-dijo Trunks retrocediendo con la pequeña botella en las manos, Gohan se arrastró torpemente en el sofá con ayuda de sus manos e intentó alcanzar la botella sin mucho éxito, pues Trunks se la alejaba cada vez más-no tienes porque recurrir al alcohol o a beber para escapar de tus proble... ¡aaah!-al querer retroceder más para evitar que alcanzara la botella, Trunks pisó sin querer una de las pequeñas botellas que estaban distribuidas por el suelo de madera del remolque y cayó de espaldas con un golpe seco-ouch...-murmuró mientras apoyaba la botella de Yamazaki en el suelo y llevaba una mano a su espalda baja para calmar el dolor, cuando se sintió un poco mejor elevó otra vez su mirada hacia Gohan-escúchame, sé que piensas que beber es la respuesta a tus problemas pero no es así, no necesitas embriagarte para resolver tus problemas porque... porque...-

-¿Porqué?-dijo Gohan esperando a que el adolescente de cabellos lilas terminara su frase, pudo notar que en su rostro se formaba un leve sonrojo, señal de que estaba avergonzado, a la vez que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, señal de nerviosismo.

-Porque... porque... b-bueno, tienes a tus padres, a tu hermano menor y... y me tienes a-a mi...-respondió Trunks murmurando la última palabra en voz baja pero aún así Gohan logró escucharlo y tan solo pensar que podía contar con él para ayudarlo con sus problemas lo hacía feliz-bueno... si, si ya no me necesitas-comenzó a dar la vuelta para salir del remolque-supongo que me iré, probablemente mi mamá me está esperando para volver a...-no pudo seguir hablando, pues escuchó como Gohan se aferraba fuertemente al respaldo del sofá, hacía arcadas para luego vomitar detrás de éste-¡Gohan!-

-¿Decías? n-no te preocupes, Trunks. E-estoy bien-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de trabajo y haciendo una seña con la mano para que no se acercara a él.

-No lo creo, tú no estás bien, Gohan-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas, tomó el cuello de la playera de su compañero de trabajo y con algo de esfuerzo logró hacer que se levantara del sofá-vamos, levántate, tengo que llevarte al baño, necesitas deshacerte de todo el alcohol en tu sistema-

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Trunks tomó a Gohan del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando consigo (literalmente hablando) al baño del remolque, el espacio era reducido y solo se podía entrar de una persona a la vez, pero era suficiente como para que entrara un inodoro y una ducha con puerta corrediza de cristal, Trunks tuvo suerte de que en ese baño también tuviera un lavamanos. Soltó el brazo del joven de cabellos oscuros, lo empujó al baño y cerró la puerta tras él mientras se recargaba contra la pared esperando a que expulsara todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

* * *

Minutos después, Gohan salió del baño secándose el rostro con una toalla de mano y cuando terminó pudo ver que las botellas que había sacado del mini refrigerador de su remolque ya no estaban distribuidas por el suelo de madera, sino que habían sido depositadas en el cesto de basura, supuso que Trunks se había encargado de limpiar todo mientras estaba en el baño.

-_Por lo menos el remolque se ve mejor ordenado que cuando tenía todas las botellas en el suelo_-pensó Gohan mientras sonreía, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Trunks desechar la última botella en la basura, sus ojos se desviaron un momento a la mesa de maquillaje donde vio un pequeño contenedor de telgopor con sopa ramen dentro, éste desvió la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, lo que provocó que un leve sonrojo tiñera las mejillas de Gohan quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca avergonzado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó Trunks viendo a su compañero de trabajo sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro.

-Un poco, creo que me hizo bien expulsar todo el alcohol de mi cuerpo-respondió Gohan estirándose mientras reprimía un bostezo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de maquillaje y tomó el recipiente con el ramen.

-O-oye, mientras estabas en el baño yo... aproveché para limpiar un poco tu remolque y... también fui a buscar ramen a la cocina en la sala de descanso de los empleados del estudio-dijo Trunks acercándole el ramen a Gohan-come un poco, de seguro debes tener hambre-

-Agradezco que hayas ido a buscarme algo de comer, pero, la verdad no tengo hambre, solo quiero descansar. Aun me siento un poco mal por todo el alcohol que ingerí-respondió Gohan yendo otra vez a recostarse al sofá, esta vez estaba limpio y no había manchas de licor o botellas sobre los mullidos cojines forrados en cuero negro.

-Oh, de acuerdo... uh, pero... ya sabes, si llegas a tener hambre, el ramen estará aquí-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas colocando la comida otra vez en la mesa de maquillaje donde Gohan se arreglaba a diario para salir a escena-si no necesitas nada más, entonces supongo que ya me voy...-

-En realidad sí necesito algo más-dijo Gohan impidiendo que el adolescente saliera de su remolque por segunda vez esa noche-uh... y-yo ¿te importaría si me acompañas esta noche? no quiero dormir solo aquí y necesito un poco de compañía-

-¡¿Qué?! t-tú... ¿q-quieres que me quede a-a dormir c-contigo?-preguntó Trunks sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos mientras su brazo libre colgaba en el aire cerca del sofá, el adolescente de cabellos lilas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su trance-¡s-seguro! no me molestaría acompañarte... ¡no te muevas!-fue corriendo hacia la puerta del remolque y la abrió-esperame aquí, ire a mi remolque a buscar una almohada y unas mantas ¡ya regreso!-

Trunks salió del remolque de Gohan dejando al joven de cabellos oscuros completamente solo, aprovechando que el adolescente se había ido por unos minutos, Gohan se levantó de su sofá, quitó las almohadas y extendió la parte inferior de su sofá transformándolo en una cáma, de esa forma dormirían más cómodos y no tendrían que estar empujándose constantemente para cambiar de posición. Solo su sofá podía transformarse en cama al igual que el que tenía Videl en su remolque, pero... no era momento para pensar en ella, ahora solo le importaba que su compañero de trabajo estuviera cómodo al dormir. Apenas terminó de convertir su sofá en una cama, Trunks volvió a entrar llevando consigo una cantidad considerable de mantas y almohadas para hacer que el sofá fuera más cómodo, pero se sorprendió al ver el sofá transformado en una cama en la que cabían los dos perfectamente.

-Y... ¿qué dices? ¿te gusta?-preguntó Gohan mostrando lo que había hecho-este sofá se puede transformar en una cama, es una de las ventajas que tienes al tener un remolque como este-

-Wow, que suerte tienes-respondió Trunks colocando todas las mantas y almohadas sobre el sofá-cama-yo nisiquiera tengo un sofá así en mi remolque, siempre tengo que dormir en el suelo porque es muy incómodo-

-Si quieres puedo intentar pedirle a Toriyama-san y a sus jefes que te cambien el sofá por uno como el mío-dijo Gohan, se sentó en el sofá-cama para quitarse los zapatos, se metió bajo las sábanas y le hizo unas palmadas al suave colchón para que su compañero se recostara en el espacio vacío-adelante ¿qué estás esperando? ¿una invitación para dormir conmigo?–

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Trunks riéndose levemente, acomodó su manta y su almohada junto a la de Gohan, corrió la manta a un lado y se recostó junto al joven de cabellos oscuros quedando ambos frente a frente mirándose fijamente-tenías razón, este sofá-cama si que es cómodo-

-¿Lo ves? yo siempre tengo la razón-dijo Gohan pero Trunks lo miró con el ceño fruncido-de acuerdo, solo la mayoría del tiempo, descansa-

-Tú también.

* * *

Cuatro horas pasaron en las que Gohan y Trunks descansaban cómodamente en aquel sofá-cama en el remolque del joven de cabellos oscuros o al menos eso era lo que sucedía, hasta que Trunks despertó por los sollozos de Gohan, al principio intentó ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero luego de unos minutos, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes llegando incluso a molestarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿por qué me hiciste esto, Videl?!-preguntó Gohan en sueños a la vez unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

-¿G-Gohan?-murmuró Trunks con la voz ronca abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero los abrió completamente al sentir a su compañero de trabajo abrazándolo con fuerza-¡Gohan! ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¿por qué me abrazas?-

-Videl, lo siento...-dijo Gohan sollozando sin dejar de abrazar a Trunks mientras escondía su rostro en su espalda humedeciendo accidentalmente su camiseta-lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara... de verdad te quería-

-Gohan, ya, tranquilo-le habló el adolescente de cabellos lilas con ternura mientras deshacía el abrazo y colocaba sus manos en las mejillas del joven de cabellos oscuros frente a él, Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su compañero de trabajo frente a él-shh... no llores, lo entiendo, Videl te dejó pero no tienes que estar triste-deslizó suavemente sus manos hasta los hombros del joven de cabellos oscuros y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo reconfortante-yo estoy aquí, yo te voy a hacer sentir mejor ahora-

Gohan no habló y solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo que le dio el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras éste acariciaba su espalda a modo de consuelo, a los pocos segundos, la respiración agitada de Gohan se tornó regular y al ver que su compañero de trabajo se había tranquilizado un poco, Trunks finalmente pudo dormir otra vez con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía al amor de su vida descansando en sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Goten los había estado observando desde hacía ya un largo rato y pudo notar la enorme conexión que tenían Trunks y su hermano mayor, tenía que hacer algo para intentar unirlos ahora que Videl estaba fuera de su vida y la de Gohan, tal vez había una oportunidad de que ellos pudieran estar juntos, pero... no podía trabajar en ese plan solo, necesitaba ayuda y ya sabía a quien pedírsela. 


	15. Capítulo especial: episodio de San Valentín ¿primer beso Truhan?

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que Gohan y Trunks pasaron la noche juntos en el remolque del joven de cabellos oscuros hasta que esos días se convirtieron en dos meses enteros. Durante esos meses, Gohan y Trunks eran incapaces de mantener una conversación normal sin que ninguno de los dos se sonrojara cuando se miraban o tartamudearan por los nervios que recorrían sus cuerpos, tampoco podían evitar sentirse incómodos cuando llegaba el momento de pelear juntos en escena o cuando accidentalmente rozaban sus manos al querer tomar un snack de las máquinas expendedoras del estudio. Goten estaba feliz por su hermano, ya que al parecer éste había superado por completo su ruptura con Videl y pudo ver que estaba más unido a Trunks, pasaban más tiempo juntos e incluso notó que ya había adquirido la costumbre de acompañar al adolescente a la entrada del estudio para reunirse con Bulma una vez terminada la jornada laboral.

Pronto llegaría San Valentin y por lo tanto esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para Trunks para confesar de una vez por todas a Gohan lo que sentía por él, pero ¿cómo? ¿de qué manera podía demostrarle al joven de cabellos oscuros lo mucho que lo amaba? No sabía que regalarle y tampoco estaba seguro de si querría flores para ese día ya que las flores le recordaban a Videl y se desanimaba un poco de solo pensarlo, en fin, había tiempo para eso. Ahora debía concentrarse en terminar de leer sus líneas para el especial de San Valentín que grabarían esa mañana, recostado en la enorme cama de su habitación, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se dedicaba a estudiar cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las palabras de su personaje resaltadas con color naranja para dejar en claro lo que debía decir cuando fueran a grabar el especial pero, mientras memorizaba sus líneas, pudo notar que en una escena él tendría... ¡tendría que besar a Gohan! Oh, rayos, rayos ¡rayos! Ahora ya no había nada que podía hacer para evitar esa escena, si no besaba a Gohan toda la trama carecería de sentido y no quería decepcionar a Toriyama-san.

-_Supongo que no tengo otra opción..._-pensó Trunks cerrando el libreto para colocarlo en su mesita de noche mientras refregaba sus ojos con cansancio-_tendré que besar a Gohan en este especial de San Valentin,_ _y lo peor es que ese sería mi primer beso frente a las cámaras, pero... aún así, ese beso no cuenta ya que solo es actuación ¿verdad? No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto, pero ¿a quién? ¿a mi mamá? no, por supuesto que no, me da vergüenza preguntarle ¿a Goten? Ni hablar ¡eso es! ¡ya sé a quién preguntarle!... no ¡no! Ni en sueños haría algo así, jamás me atrevería a preguntarle a..._-

Bulma estaba en la cocina del departamento preparando el desayuno para ella y su hijo, Trunks asomó la mirada desde una esquina de la pared del pasillo viendo a su madre cocinar mientras tarareaba una canción que él conocía muy bien, esa canción solía cantársela para dormirlo cuando era bebé pero enseguida reaccionó al recordar el porque se había levantado tan temprano por la mañana, tenía que preguntarle a su madre si sabía algo sobre el paradero de su padre y si tenía alguna forma de contactarlo para poder resolver su pequeño problema antes de que ambos volvieran a trabajar el lunes. Respiró profundo y entró en la cocina, su madre estaba de espaldas preparando un _omurice_ con queso por lo que no notó su presencia sino hasta que se dio la vuelta para llevar los platos y caminaba a pasos suaves pero seguros hacia la mesa del comedor, apenas elevó su mirada, se encontró con su hijo parado frente a ella en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Bulma sobresaltándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, por poco deja caer al suelo los platos con el desayuno si no fuera porque logró equilibrarlos a tiempo-no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano hoy, es sábado ¿qué sucede? ¿hay algo que no te está dejando dormir?-

-No, no es eso, mamá-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras caminaba hacia el comedor detrás de la mujer de cabellos celestes-es solo que, tengo una pregunta que necesito responder y no sé cómo hacerlo-

-Oh ¿era eso lo que te molestaba tanto?-dijo Bulma colocando los platos en la mesa y tomó asiento frente a ésta y a su hijo-¿y bien? ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo-

-De hecho, yo... p-pensaba que quizás...-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos-quizás tú podrías darme el número de teléfono de mi papá o al menos decirme como contactarlo ya que es a él a quien quiero preguntarle-Bulma se quedó congelada en su silla al escuchar a lo que había dicho su hijo, no podía creer que quisiera hablar con su padre ¿quién sabe si se atrevería a resolver su problema o contactarse con él? Vegeta no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la existencia de Trunks, es más, dudaba mucho que lo recordara ya que él y Bulma se separaron cuando apenas era un bebé ¿acaso no confiaba en ella?-uh ¿mamá? mamá ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué te quedaste congelada?-

-Y-yo... n-no es nada, m-me quedé pensando en algo...-respondió Bulma-haz lo que debas hacer, pero no te atrevas a intentar contactarte con tu padre, no creo que sea una buena idea. Ahora siéntate y come tu desayuno antes de que se enfrie-

Trunks solo hizo caso a lo que dijo su madre, corrió su silla, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer su desayuno en silencio. Durante todo el día no volvió a mencionar ni una palabra más sobre su padre o dónde podía estar, de hecho, estuvo en su habitación estudiando el libreto para el lunes por la mañana y también buscó información relacionada con la actuación y los besos en cámara por internet pensando que quizás así se resolverían sus dudas, pero solo terminó confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, hasta que encontró un video que quizás podría ayudarlo con su problema y decidió mirarlo para saber que debía hacer al momento de besar a Gohan en el especial de San Valentín.

-_Bien, creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer..._-pensó Trunks luego de ver el video y los consejos que daba el hombre que lo había publicado en el sitio web-_cuando llegue el momento de besar a Gohan en el especial, yo solo... me acercaré y lo besaré en la comisura de sus labios, nadie se dará cuenta y si lo hacen probablemente lo editaran todo después, no corro riesgo de arruinar mi, quiero decir, nuestro primer beso frente a las cámaras. También me asegurare de lavarme bien los dientes entre mañana y el lunes antes de ir a trabajar_-

* * *

Una risa siniestra se oyó por las calles de Tokio mientras una chica de largos cabellos oscuros recogidos en dos coletas llamada Videl, corría lo más rápido que podía debido a que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bajos color blanco, al parecer un nuevo villano akumatizado la estaba buscando y quería darle un castigo y ese villano ,obviamente, era Sharpner, conocido ahora como Cupido Oscuro quien volaba por el cielo gracias a unas alas especiales que le habían instalado detrás de su espalda (cortesía de Toriyama-san). La pobre adolescente siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás siquiera intentando esquivar a las personas que paseaban por la calle ese día de San Valentín al tiempo que las cámaras grababan la persecución en el otro lado de la calle donde ella corría.

-¡No puedes esconderte de mi por siempre, Videl!-exclamó el villano con temática de cupido mientras volaba siguiendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros que corría atemorizada por su vida, al querer doblar en una esquina, accidentalmente chocó contra un carrito de flores y cayó al suelo ensuciando su vestido y su costoso abrigo de piel de zorro rojo con tierra de las macetas donde estaban plantadas las flores, un pequeño grupo de personas se acercó a ver que le había pasado y Videl elevó su mirada hacia ellos.

-¿Me ayudan?-les preguntó la chica con una mirada de súplica a las personas que estaban allí, éstas elevaron sus miradas al cielo y al ver a Cupido Oscuro aproximarse a ellos preparando su arco para disparar sus flechas, todos salieron corriendo de allí dejando a la chica de cabellos oscuros sola. El villano descendió y aterrizó quedando de pie frente a Videl quien se cubría los ojos con su mano para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos, cuando el polvo se disipó, la chica de cabellos oscuros descubrió su mirada solo para encontrarse con Cupido Oscuro de pie frente a ella preparando su arco y una flecha lista para ser disparada.

-Que tengas un lindo día de San Valentín, Videl. Prepárate para recibir tu castigo...-dijo el villano de cabello rubio con una sonrisa perversa a punto de disparar la flecha pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito de furia por parte de la adolescente.

-Hya ¡mi peinado! No hay nada peor que tener el cabello completamente despeinado-exclamó Videl con una expresión molesta en su rostro y su cabello negro completamente despeinado por la persecución y su ropa manchada de tierra-primero Lordbug arruga mi vestido ¡y ahora tú apareces de la nada y me arruinas mi hermoso peinado! ¡así que, adelante, haz lo que debas hacer, disparame esa flecha y termina con esta pesadilla!-añadió entregándose al ataque del villano de forma dramática-ya no podría estar de peor manera-

-Hum... no pienso disparar ninguna de mis flechas en ti. Tienes el corazón tan gélido y podrido que no hay lugar para el amor y la amistad en él, no vales la pena-dijo Cupido oscuro guardando su arco y la flecha que le iba a disparar a la chica de cabellos oscuros, soltó una risa maléfica y se alejó volando de allí bajó la furiosa mirada de Videl.

-Agh ¡eres un desgraciado! ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?!-dijo Videl queriendo correr tras él pero chocó con una chica que estaba de pie en ese mismo lugar haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo y al elevar su mirada reconoció que esa chica era su mejor amiga, Erasa, aunque había algo diferente en ella, sus labios estaban pintados de color negro, pero eso no le importó a Videl y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera viéndola con fastidio-¿y tú que estás esperando? ¡levántame ya!-

-Jaja, ¿en serio piensas que ayudaré a una chica tan engreída como lo eres tú?-respondió Erasa con sarcasmo, sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a Videl con su ropa sucia y el cabello desalineado-¡espera a que todo el mundo vea esta foto! jajajaja-

Erasa dio la vuelta y se fue de allí dejando a la chica de cabellos sola sentada en medio de la acera murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

_Hace unas horas atrás..._

Hoy era día de San Valentín en Tokio, Japón. El día en el que las chicas expresan lo que sienten por los chicos que aman entregándoles chocolates o regalos cursis y ellas no pueden recibir su regalo hasta que llegue el día blanco, día en que los chicos les devuelven el favor o los buenos amigos conviven entre ellos y salen a festejar San Valentín pasando un lindo día juntos, pero este no era el caso de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star, bueno, al menos en la clase de los estudiantes de primer año, actualmente todos se encontraban en la clase de inglés analizando el cuento _"Rapunzel"_ de los hermanos Grimm como un trabajo especial por ese día tan romántico del año.

-Como deben saber, en la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas o de fantasía, el príncipe es quien siempre rompe el maleficio besando a la bella princesa-les explicó la profesora a sus estudiantes aquel día-¿alguien puede decirme la razón?-

-Porque solo el amor lo vence todo-dijo Pares desde su asiento con una sonrisa y una mirada de ternura al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto-la apoyó Sharpner desde su escritorio.

-Técnicamente hablando, sensei, este argumento solo es válido en aproximadamente el ochenta y siete por ciento de los cuentos de hadas, leyendas e historias de fantasía y además...-habló Pilaf de pie en su silla de su escritorio cerca de la ventana. Mientras Pilaf hablaba, Gohan estaba concentrado intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para escribir en su carta la cual tenía pensado entregarle a su gran y único amor, Lordbug. Trunks intentaba ver desde su asiento junto al de su amigo, Goten lo que estaba escribiendo Gohan, pero no le era posible ya que tanto su amor secreto como el papel en el que estaba escribiendo estaban lejos de su vista.

-Muchas gracias por tus cálculos tan precisos, Pilaf-le agradeció la profesora al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de escribir la carta para Lordbug-Gohan, espero que lo que estés escribiendo allí esté relacionado con lo que acabamos de hablar en clases-se acercó al adolescente de cabellos oscuros-¿podrías repetir lo que dije?-

-En la mayoría de los cuentos, el príncipe es quien rompe el encantamiento besando a la bella princesa porque solo el amor lo vence todo-respondió Gohan sin mirar a la profesora. Videl observaba a su súper mejor amigo y su más grande amor desde que era niña con una sonrisa boba sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras, solo se dejaba hipnotizar por el dulce sonido de su hermosa voz que la atraía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad, Gohan-lo felicitó la profesora, Trunks sonrió emocionado al ver que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros había acertado en su respuesta, pero también estaba ansioso por conocer a quien le estaba escribiendo esa carta-para la próxima clase no olviden terminar de leer "Rapunzel" de los hermanos Grimm ¡y feliz día de San Valentín para todos!-

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase de ese día, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas y caminaron a la puerta para salir del salón de clases. Goten abrió su mochila, guardó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta a esperar a su amigo para salir juntos de la escuela; sin embargo, Trunks tenía otros planes en mente.

-Eh, ve saliendo si quieres, Goten-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo-yo saldré después-

Goten asintió y salió del salón de clases, Trunks desvió su mirada disimuladamente hacia Gohan y se escondió detrás de su asiento para poder ver a quien le estaba escribiendo su carta, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros pensó que agregar a su carta, pero nada se le ocurrió, al final se dio por vencido, hizo un bollo con el papel, se colocó su mochila en la espalda, arrojó la carta al cesto de basura y salió del salón de clases. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas espero a que Gohan se alejara del salón de clases y cuando finalmente se fue, se acercó disimuladamente al cesto de basura a buscar la carta desechada para saber el nombre del destinatario o al menos adivinar a quien iba dirigida la carta, por otro lado, apenas Gohan salió del salón de clases, alguien se aproximo corriendo hacia él, desvió la mirada notando que solo se trataba de Videl y Erasa, quien cargaba un enorme afiche en sus manos. Ambas estaban vestidas con unos conjuntos de ropa apropiados para la ocasión, Videl llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con unas mallas negras y zapatos de tacón bajo blancos, mientras que Erasa usaba una musculosa roja, shorts blancos, una chaqueta de cuero blanca con dibujos de corazones rojos en las solapas, cinturón rojo con dibujos de flores y zapatos blancos chatos.

-¡Gohan-kun!-lo llamó Videl haciendo que se detuviera y se volteara quedando frente a ella, vió como desenrollaba una esquina del afiche-¿podrías poner tu firma aquí, por favor?-

-Sabes bien que no me gusta dar autógrafos a nadie, Videl-chan-le respondió Gohan a su súper mejor amiga con una expresión de cansancio y molestia en el rostro.

-No es eso, estamos juntando firmas para una campaña contra la crueldad hacia los animales en internet-le dijo Videl queriendo esconder su verdadera intención, en realidad, lo que ella buscaba era que Gohan firmara un poster gigante donde él aparecía con una frase romántica dedicada exclusivamente a ella y con eso lograría hacer sufrir a unas cuantas admiradoras del adolescente. Erasa solo asintió siguiéndole la corriente a su mejor amiga-¿no has visto como obligan a los perritos a usar esos ridiculos vestidos? Es simplemente degradante-

-Uh, de acuerdo. Firmaré si eso es lo que quieres...-dijo Gohan, tomó el marcador que Videl le estaba ofreciendo y colocó su firma en el afiche, se alejó de allí y Videl le arrebató el afiche a Erasa de las manos para abrazarlo mientras gritaba con emoción, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida al ver a su rival hurgando en el cesto de basura del salón de clases de los estudiantes de primer año, al verlo en esa penosa situación no se le ocurrió otra cosa que burlarse de él.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué creés que estás haciendo, Trunks Briefs?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros con sarcasmo, Trunks se sobresalto y rápidamente escondió el papel arrugado con las palabras que escribió Gohan para la carta detrás de su espalda-¿acaso estás buscando algo de comer?-

-Quizás debe estar buscando más ropa de segunda mano-la siguió Erasa con el afiche escondido detrás de su espalda mientras sonreía con perversidad. Ambas chicas se alejaron corriendo de allí riéndose a carcajadas, Trunks solo se limitó a verlas corriendo por el pasillo mientras gruñía con furia sujetando el papel con la carta de Gohan fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, ellas no valen la pena-le dijo Tikki desde su escondite en la mochila de su portador.

-Tienes razón, Tikki-dijo Trunks a su kwami, desarrugó un poco la hoja para poder leer lo que había escrito Gohan en ella, Tikki salió de su escondite y se posicionó junto al preadolescente para ver la carta escrita en kanji y hiragana con él:

_"_ _私はいつもあなたがその神秘的なマスクの後ろにいるのだろうか、私たちは毎日一緒にいるので、私との約束をしてほしい。_

_私の日の終わりまであなたを愛します。あなたは私のボーイフレンドになりたいですか？_

_(Tu cabello es color lavanda y tus ojos azules y brillantes como el mismo cielo. Siempre me pregunto cómo eres detrás de esa máscara misteriosa, estamos juntos todos los días y me gustaría que conmigo tuvieras una cita._

_Te amaré hasta el fin de mis días ¿por favor quisieras ser mi novio?)"_

-Oh ¡wow! Eso es a lo que yo llamo una autentica carta de amor-comentó Tikki asombrada por las palabras que había expresado Gohan en aquel pedazo de papel arrugado.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero ¿de quién estará hablando? ¿cabello color lavanda? ¿ojos azules y brillantes como el mismo cielo?

-Pues, duh ¿puede ser que esté hablando de ti?

-¿De mí, tú crees eso? Pfff ¡nah! imposible ¡hay muchas personas en Tokio que tienen el cabello color lavanda!-respondió Trunks queriendo contradecir lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña kwami roja.

-Puede ser, pero... ¿ojos azules y brillantes como el mismo cielo?-dijo Tikki queriendo hacer que su portador abriera los ojos, Trunks volvió a ver la carta y puede que quizás esta vez Tikki tenía razón.

-Y ¿qué quiso decir con eso de máscara misteriosa?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas confundido.

-Agh-suspiró Tikki frustrada sin poder creer lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su portador-¿qué no lo ves? ¡eso claramente es una metáfora! Está hablando de quien eres en el interior, quiere conocerte más a fondo, Trunks ¿acaso no te das cuenta? La carta que estaba escribiendo era para ti-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, enseguida comenzó a saltar y a gritar de la emoción al igual que su kwami que volaba a su alrededor con alegría-¡esto no está pasando! ¡por favor, pellízcame si estoy soñando!-Tikki detuvo su vuelo para verlo un poco confundida pero no acató la orden de su portador, se acercó a su brazo derecho y lo presionó fuertemente causando que diera un chillido de dolor-¡ouch, lo decía en un sentido figurado nada más!-

-Jejeje, oops, lo siento-se disculpó la pequeña kwami roja llevando una de sus pequeñas patas a su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente bajo la molesta mirada de su portador quien frotaba su brazo para calmar el dolor.

* * *

Afuera de la preparatoria Orange Star, todos los estudiantes de primer año salieron de la instalación para volver de regreso a sus casas o a pasar el día de San Valentín con sus parejas, Trunks ya había salido del salón de clases y se reunió con su amigo, Goten, en la entrada del establecimiento sin dejar de lado la alegría que sentía en ese momento, de solo pensar que quizás Gohan había estado intentando escribir una carta de amor para él lo llenaba de felicidad y emoción.

-El examen de matemáticas de esta mañana estuvo súper fácil ¿no lo crees?-preguntó Goten mientras caminaba con su amigo de cabellos lilas pero éste no le prestaba atención y el chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados pudo reconocer porqué estaba así y era por aquella carta arrugada que sacó de la basura, luego desvió su mirada hacia Sharpner y Pilaf quienes estaban hablando de algo pero no podía alcanzar a oír de qué así que se acercó un poco más y llevó a su amigo con él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Inicia la operación "Día de San Valentín"-dijo Pilaf viendo al chico de cabellos rubios-de acuerdo con todas mis numerosas investigaciones de páginas web de joyería-sacó una caja de terciopelo negra, Sharpner la tomó y la abrió dejando a la vista un broche rojo y dorado con forma de corazón con una flecha dorada atravesándolo-este broche Chanel es el accesorio más deseado para esta festividad-

-¡Es perfecto, Pilaf!-exclamó Sharpner emocionado-definitivamente no voy a conseguir un knock out con esto, el romance es como una practica de boxeo ¿cierto? Necesitas una estrategia o si no estarás acabado ¡pero si logras conocer todos los movimientos de tu oponente podrás derrotarlo fácilmente y dejarlo fuera de combate!-

-Sabia metáfora, Sharpner-le dijo Pilaf a su amigo de cabellos rubios, en eso, ambos amigos vieron a Goten acercarse a ellos con Trunks detrás de él y apenas estuvo a unos centímetros frente a ellos, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados soltó al preadolescente quedando de pie junto a él.

-Meta... ¿qué?-dijo Sharpner viendo al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste con confusión.

-Wow, ese broche es muy bonito ¿para quién es?-preguntó Goten viendo el accesorio dentro de la caja de terciopelo con curiosidad.

-Uh...-respondió el chico de cabellos rubios con nerviosismo.

-De hecho, Goten, la destinataria de este accesorio ya fue encontrada y su nombre es...-quiso decirle Pilaf pero Sharpner lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con su mano libre.

-Shh... silencio, las paredes pueden escuchar ¿lo sabes, Pilaf?

-¡No puede ser! Tengo una noticia para mi página web, nuestro Sharpner está enamorado-exclamó Goten entusiasmado mientras encendía su tablet y filmaba un vídeo para su pagina web-pero, ya dinos ¿Quién es la chica que te robó el corazón?-

-No te preocupes, Sharpner. Estoy seguro de que quien que sea que reciba ese broche, la harás muy feliz-dijo Trunks deteniendo la grabación de su amigo mientras le sonreía a Sharpner infundiéndole ánimos.

-Sí, bueno... ella aún no lo sabe, tiene que aceptar mis sentimientos primero-respondió Sharpner con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero enseguida reaccionó temiendo lo peor-¡esperen! ¿qué pasa si ella rechaza el regalo?-

-Ella lo amará, no debes preocuparte de ello-le dijo Trunks queriendo motivarlo-¡vamos, corre a entregárselo y si ella no lo acepta entonces no tienes nada que perder!-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¡que comience la operación "Día de San Valentin"!-exclamó Sharpner sintiéndose animado por las palabras del preadolescente de cabellos lilas, chocó puños con Pilaf y se puso en posición preparado para ir corriendo lo más rápido que podía al punto de encuentro donde se reuniría con su enamorada para darle su regalo.

-Dibuje la dirección en este mapa con color rojo, el camino que hará ella esta en color morado-le indicó Pilaf señalando el mapa en las manos de su amigo de cabellos rubios quien solo se limitó a asentir a lo que le decía-corriendo a 16 kilómetros por hora, tendrás un minuto y medio de ventaja. Ambos se encontrarán en el río Meguro ¡es el cuarto sitio más romántico de Tokio! ¡ahora corre, no tienes tiempo que perder!-

-¡Gracias por todo, chicos!

Sin perder tiempo, Sharpner salió corriendo, despidiéndose de sus tres amigos. Trunks sonrió deseando que todo le saliera bien en su confesión a su enamorada, en eso, Goten pudo ver a Gohan yendo hacia el auto de su madre donde lo esperaba Yamcha para volver juntos a casa, desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de cabellos lilas y le dio un ligero codazo.

-Oye, conozco a cierto chico que es bueno para darle consejos a los demás pero que no es bueno para ponerlos en práctica-dijo Goten tomando el rostro de su amigo y haciendo que sus ojos fueran a parar hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros que abrió la puerta del auto para poder ir a su casa.

-Es cierto...-dijo Trunks bajando la cabeza decepcionado, pero no se dejó vencer por sus emociones fácilmente, ya tenía muy en claro lo que planeaba hacer ese día-¿sabes qué? ¡ya sé lo que pienso hacer este día, Goten! Es momento de que le confiese mis sentimientos por él-

-Espera, espera ¡¿estás hablando en serio?!-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

-Sí, lo digo en serio ¡finalmente voy a decirle a Gohan lo mucho que lo amo! Mejor dicho, se lo escribiré... como, em, una carta.

-Oh ¿de veras?

-S-si... quiero decir ¡sí!-respondió Trunks a su amigo, ambos chocaron puños y salieron corriendo hacia la Corporación Capsula exclamando al unísono "operación día de San Valentín".

A solo unos metros lejos de la preparatoria Orange Star, un grupo de chicas estaba viendo un anuncio publicitario con el rostro de Gohan mientras suspiraban enamoradas y exclamaban cosas como "es tan atractivo" "lo amo tanto" "¡onegai! se mío, Gohan-san" pero ese momento de ensoñación para ese grupo de chicas duró poco ya que escucharon una tos falsa y al voltear sus miradas se toparon con Videl de pie frente a ellas con las manos a cada lado de su cadera y Erasa detrás de ella, cargaba el afiche que hace poco había sido firmado por su súper mejor amigo.

-Oh, por favor. No quisiera desilusionarlas, chicas, pero... ¡Gohan-kun ya le pertenece a alguien y es a mi!-les dijo Videl señalándose con una mano en el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante, aquellas chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Videl completamente incrédulas a lo que les decía.

-No te creo ¿cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-preguntó una de esas chicas con una expresión desafiante.

-¿Quieres pruebas? Esta bien, ¡Erasa! Muestrale la dedicatoria que escribió exclusivamente para mi-le ordenó Videl a su mejor amiga, la chica de cabellos rubios asintió, desenrolló el afiche de Gohan dejando al descubierto la ya conocida firma del adolescente junto con una dedicatoria escrita en kanji y hiragana, obviamente la había puesto Videl para cumplir con su objetivo de hacer sufrir a esas admiradoras:

_"日本で最も魅力的な女の子であり、将来の妻であるビーデルにとって。_

_彼はあなたを愛しています、孫悟飯。_

_(Para Videl, la chica más atractiva en todo Japón y mi futura esposa._

_Te ama, Gohan._)"

Al leer la dedicatoria escrita en aquel afiche, esas chicas admiradoras de Gohan no pudieron evitar querer llorar y gritar por la desilusión que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Videl sonrió satisfecha al haber ejecutado su plan a la perfección y solo se dedicaba a observar a todas y cada una de esas chicas que querían arrebatarle a su amado "Gohan-kun" pero había una chica en el grupo que no estaba sufriendo y solo observaba la dedicatoria con una expresión de shock. La chica de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia Erasa.

-Uh, Erasa, esa no está sufriendo lo suficiente ¡ve a hacer que llore con las demás!-le ordenó Videl, Erasa obedeció y se acercó a enseñarle más de cerca la dedicatoria a aquella chica con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, haciendo que su frágil corazón se rompiera en pedazos por la desilusión y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos sin control.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks se encontraba en su habitación en la Corporación Capsula intentando escribir una carta de amor para Gohan, a su lado se encontraba el papel arrugado que recogió de la basura y frente a él tenía un block de hojas rayadas en blanco y un bolígrafo en la mano, pensaba y pensaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para demostrar sus sentimientos por el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, pero nada se le venía a la mente en ese momento.

-Ugh, de verdad que esto no es lo mío ¡apesto para escribir cartas de amor!-suspiró Trunks derrotado mientras tachaba la palabra "querido Gohan" escrita en kanji con su bolígrafo-escribo como si fuera un completo inútil-

-Solo usa tus propias palabras, algo así como "completo inútil"-le sugirió Tikki a modo de broma pero Trunks se sintió ofendido ante lo que dijo su kwami y volteó su silla dándole la espalda-oh, vamos, Trunks. No es tan difícil ¡solo estaba bromeando! Piensa mucho en Gohan y así dejaras que tu corazón te diga que hacer-

El preadolescente de cabellos lilas dejó de lado su enojo y le sonrió levemente a su pequeña kwami roja, de pronto, recordó la carta de Gohan que colocó sobre su escritorio, volteó la silla otra vez hacia su anterior posición y tomó el papel arrugado en sus manos.

-La carta de Gohan... ¡pero, claro! ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes? ¡voy a responder su carta!

-¿Trunks? ¿estás ahí adentro?-la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bulma dejó pasar a Goten quien no llevaba nada más que su tablet y un sobre de origami doblado a mano con un lazo de color rosa suave-mira ¡te conseguí esto!-

-Oh, no puede ser... ¡es perfecto! Muchas gracias, Goten-le agradeció Trunks con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el sobre que le trajo su amigo, abrió otra vez su block de hojas rayadas y se puso a trabajar en su respuesta para la carta de Gohan bajo la atenta mirada de Goten-¡ya está lista!-

-Bien, pero no olvides poner tu nombre-le dijo Goten recordando lo que pasó la última vez cuando fueron a llevarle a Gohan su regalo de cumpleaños, en eso, ambos amigos vieron una mariquita entrar por la ventana rectangular de la habitación del preadolescente y se posó en el papel donde estaba escrita la carta-oh, vaya ¡eso es un buen augurio! ¡las mariquitas son símbolo de buena suerte! sobre todo, para los enamorados-

-¿Uh? ¿hablas en serio?-preguntó Trunks confundido mientras su amigo iba a buscar su tablet que dejó olvidada en su cama y abría la página web que había creado con información de su héroe favorito, Lordbug.

-Sí, no te sorprendas, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados.

-Ah, s-sí, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué dices eso en este preciso momento?

-Las mariquitas siempre han sido quienes traen buena suerte y guía amorosa en el camino de la felicidad-respondió Goten mostrándole la ventana abierta con la información a su amigo-lo publiqué en mi página web hace unos días, estás al tanto de mis actualizaciones ¿cierto?-

-Uh, s-sí ¡seguro!-respondió Trunks nerviosamente, Goten le sonrió y fue a dejar otra vez su tablet en la cama de su amigo, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas dio la vuelta en su silla y suspiró aliviado, puede que quizás eso no fuera mentira, pero tampoco resultaba ser del todo una verdad.

En la casa de la familia Son, Gohan también estaba en su cuarto frente a su computadora viendo imágenes de Lordbug que Goten había estado subiendo continuamente en su página web con una mirada de ilusión y enamoramiento a la vez, Plagg observaba las imágenes y a su portador completamente confundido, honestamente, no podía comprender como los seres humanos podían perder su tiempo enamorándose del otro, eso le parecía absurdo como diría la súper mejor amiga de Gohan, Videl.

-Así que él tiene dos ojos, brazos, piernas, torso y una cabeza como todas las demás personas de este universo ¿no es así?-dijo Plagg a su portador mientras miraban las imágenes de la página web de Goten con un pedazo de queso en sus patas-ugh, eso es tan desagradable ¿cómo puedes estar tan locamente enamorado de Lordbug? Ni siquiera sabes su verdadera identidad-

-Tú no sabes nada sobre el amor...-dijo Gohan queriendo callar a su kwami para que lo dejara mirando las imágenes de su crush en paz.

-¡Por supuesto que si sé!-respondió el pequeño kwami similar a un gato negro volando alrededor de su portador sin soltar su preciado queso-me gusta el queso de cabra, me fascina el gruyere, pero sobretodo ¡amo al queso camembert!-Gohan suspiró cansado, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación-aww, el niño está triste porque no puede terminar su carta para su amante enmascarado-

-¿Para qué le escribiría una carta si puedo confesárselo directamente?-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada hacia su kwami y otra vez al claro cielo invernal mientras murmuraba-tú me gustas...-

-Iugh, solo hiciste que se me quitara el hambre-exclamó Plagg asqueado, desvió la mirada a su trozo de queso y se lo comió de un bocado-bueno, casi...-

El rió Meguro estaba repleto de parejas que paseaban por la orilla abrazadas o tomadas de las manos esa fría tarde de invierno, Sharpner esperaba a su enamorada sentado en una de las bancas con la cajita de terciopelo con el broche que iba a regalarle escondida en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras se soplaba las manos para entrar un poco en calor, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a Videl caminando por el mismo sendero en el que él estaba esperándola, llevando un costoso abrigo de piel de zorro rojo que hacía juego con su vestido mientras hablaba por teléfono, rápidamente se levanto y se acercó a ella.

-Bien, quiero que enmarquen ese afiche con papel de oro de veinticuatro quilates ¿les quedó claro?-dijo Videl con su teléfono en mano mientras caminaba-llévenlo directamente a la mansión Satan y oh, por favor, carguenlo a la tarjeta de mi padre... quiero decir, la tarjeta de Mr. Satan-se detuvo al ver a Sharpner de pie frente a ella-¿uh? ¿y tú qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-

-Um, y-yo... e-es que yo...-dijo el chico de cabellos rubios un poco nervioso y sonrojado sin saber que decirle a su enamorada.

-"Es que tú, es que tú" ¡habla rápido! No tengo todo el maldito día ¿sabes?-le ordenó la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa, Sharpner recordó la razón por la que estaba allí, se arrodilló frente a Videl, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la cajita de terciopelo bajo su confundida mirada.

-Videl Satan...-habló Shaprner con un poco de nervios y temor a ser rechazado por ella-¿quisieras...?-fue interrumpido por un papel que voló con el viento estrellándose en su rostro, pero el chico de cabellos rubios se lo quitó rápidamente y abrió la cajita mostrándole el broche Chanel a su enamorada-¿quisieras salir conmigo?-

Apenas terminó de preguntar eso, una pareja que paseaba por allí en bicicleta pasó cerca de un charco empapando al pobre chico de pies a cabeza bajo la asombrada mirada de Videl mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa ante semejante humillación.

-Oh, ¡espera! ¡no te muevas!-le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto de Sharpner cubierto de lodo para enviársela a todos sus contactos-¡espera a que todo el mundo vea esta humillación! Jajajaja, aww, sin ofender, Sharpner pero... mis sentimientos ya están completamente guardados para un chico que es mucho más atractivo que tú. Me imagino que debe ser cruel ser rechazado por la chica de tus sueños de esa manera ¿verdad? jajajaja-

Camino pasando a un lado de Sharpner riéndose a carcajadas mientras peinaba sus coletas con una mano, el pobre chico de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar sentir que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos marrones, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, jamás se hubiera atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos a Videl.

-No...-Sharpner vio el broche Chanel que se había esforzado tanto en escoger para regalarle a su amada, lo quitó de la caja, arrojó la caja lejos y llevó el broche a su pecho mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar allí, cerca del río Meguro-¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? ¡¿por qué?!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Aww, el día de San Valentín-dijo Dark Butterfly mientras apretaba su puño con determinación-es el día de los enamorados, de la amistad y de unos cuantos corazones rotos y decepcionados, hay falsas esperanzas, ilusiones perdidas y muchas depresiones-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi-mis queridos akumas, hoy un verdadero banquete de sentimientos negativos los esperan en esta celebración-cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece el corazón de este joven herido!-la mariposa morada se dirigió volando al río Meguro donde se encontraba Sharpner quien lloraba desconsoladamente con el broche Chanel aferrado fuertemente a su pecho, ésta se introdujo dentro del broche tiñéndolo de morado, el chico de cabellos rubios dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de la villana penetrar su mente-hola, Cupido Oscuro. Me llamo Dark Butterfly, te estoy concediendo el poder de disparar tus flechas negras para destruir al amor y disolver amistades, pero con una condición, tendrás que tomar un par de cosas para mí-

-Grr... ¡ninguna pareja feliz o amistad inseparable escaparan de mi ira! ¡nadie en Japón volverá a sentirse amado otra vez!-exclamó Sharpner con furia, se levanto del suelo dejando que un aura morada lo transformara en una versión del dios del amor, pero con un aspecto más malvado y aterrador. Enseguida remontó vuelo por la ciudad de Tokio y comenzó a disparar flechas a las parejas que caminaban por la ciudad o a chicas que les daban regalos a sus novios haciendo que éstas comenzaran a actuar de forma indiferente y cruel con ellos.

-Jajaja, este es un plan perfecto-murmuró Dark Butterfly desde su escondite con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus rosas labios-pronto Lordbug y Chat Noir no tendrán otra opción más que encontrarse con su camino a la perdición jajajaja-

Trunks y Goten salieron corriendo de la habitación del preadolescente mientras se dirigían a la puerta gritando de la emoción aferrando sus manos fuertemente, se separaron cuando pasaron por la puerta de la cocina donde Bulma estaba ocupada decorando unos cupcakes que había preparado para su hijo y su amigo en ese día tan especial, los vió ir corriendo a la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula y antes de que pudieran siquiera salir de allí, la científica de cabellos celestes se acercó a ellos con la bandeja de cupcakes en la mano.

-Hey, chicos ¿no quieren un cupcake de miel y lavanda por el día de San Valentín?-preguntó Bulma acercándose a ambos amigos con la bandeja de cupcakes-los hornee especialmente para esta ocasión-

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias, mamá-le agradeció Trunks mientras tomaba un cupcake para él y para su amigo, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y caminó con Goten hasta la oficina de correo más cercana para depositar la carta en el buzón.

-¡Adelante, Trunks! tienes que hacerlo ahora antes de que te arrepientas-lo alentó su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas miró a Goten, le dio los cupcakes que había tomado de la Corporación Capsula antes de salir, tomó el sobre de origami hecho a mano donde estaba su carta y acercó su temblorosa mano al buzón, por un segundo pensó seriamente en echarse para atrás y no enviar la carta pero enseguida recuperó su valor y echó la carta en el buzón sin pensarlo-¡sí, bien hecho!-

-Hya ¡no puedo creer que al fín lo logré!-exclamó Trunks emocionado y abrazó a su amigo con el brazo que tenía libre. En eso, los teléfonos de ambos amigos sonaron indicando que habían recibido un mensaje, se separaron para sacar sus teléfonos, los desbloquearon y vieron que tenían un mensaje de Videl, algo que se les hizo inusual ya que ella jamás les enviaba mensajes a menos que fueran de broma o para avergonzarlos como solía hacer con todos sus compañeros de clase en general.

-¿Desde cuando Videl nos manda un mensaje a nosotros?-le preguntó Goten a su amigo, definitivamente algo no andaba bien aquí. Trunks solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin saber la respuesta, enseguida abrieron sus mensajes y pudieron ver una foto que la chica de cabellos oscuros había enviado de Sharpner arrodillado en la orilla del río Meguro con la caja de terciopelo abierta mostrando el broche Chanel, cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza, al ver esto, Goten no pudo evitar gruñir con furia-no puedo creerlo ¡es una bruja! ¿qué no tiene vergüenza?-

-Oh, dioses ¡y yo fui quien motivó a Sharpner a confesarse! todo esto es culpa mía-exclamó Trunks sintiéndose mal por el pobre chico de cabellos rubios que había terminado en esa penosa situación debido a su consejo-yo... sabía que estaba enamorado, pero ¡nunca pensé que iba a ser de Videl! ¡que asco!-

-Vaya, solo espero que Gohan no tome a mal tu confesión como lo hizo Videl con Sharpner...-murmuró Goten en voz baja, pero Trunks pudo escucharlo, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron y desvió la mirada hacia el buzón-oh uh, lo que quise decir fue que...-rápidamente Trunks se acercó al buzón para intentar abrirlo y recuperar la carta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-hey, espera, relájate. Solo estaba jugando contigo, más o menos, Gohan jamás te haría una cosa así...-elevó su mirada hacia la ventana y pudo ver a un chico vestido con una especie de armadura roja y negra, alas de color rojo y negro volando frente a ellos-¡¿qué rayos es eso?!-

Cupido Oscuro flotaba sobre la ciudad buscando más parejas felices para separar y arruinarles su festejo del día de San Valentín cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a Trunks con las manos apoyadas en el buzón y a Goten sujetando un cupcake en la mano. Gruño con ira, sacó su arco y preparó una flecha dispuesto a lanzarla al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Todo lo que es dulce debe ser agrio!-exclamó el villano molesto, disparó su flecha contra Goten dándole justo en el corazón haciendo que el chico de cabellos alborotados retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡Goten!-exclamó Trunks con preocupación y se acercó lentamente a su amigo-¿estás bien?-fue empujado bruscamente por el chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados quien aplastó el cupcake que tenía en la mano contra el abrigo del menor-¡hey!-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-dijo Goten con una voz ronca que denotaba la furia que invadía su cuerpo, elevó la mirada hacia el preadolescente y Trunks pudo ver que sus labios estaban pintados de color negro-¡tú jamás fuiste mi amigo, Trunks! ¡si que eres un verdadero tonto! ¡y estoy seguro de que Gohan se va a reír de tu estúpido intento de responder su carta! jajajaja-

Goten salió corriendo de la oficina de correos y Trunks salió corriendo tras él olvidando que tenía su abrigo manchado con glaseado del cupcake que su amigo acababa de aplastar en este.

-¡Goten, espera! ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Trunks queriendo alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, Goten corrió más lejos de él hasta que lo perdió de vista y elevó la mirada hacia el cielo-¿qué rayos fue lo que le hizo a mi amigo?-Cupido Oscuro volvió a disparar otra flecha hacia una dirección opuesta, el preadolescente entrecerró más la vista y pudo ver un broche de corazón rojo y dorado colocado en el lado donde debía estar su verdadero corazón-creo que he visto ese broche en alguna parte... ¡no puede ser, es el regalo que Sharpner le iba a dar a Videl!-Tikki salió del escondite en el bolsillo del abrigo de su portador para ver a Cupido Oscuro alejarse volando de allí-dioses, ¡fue akumatizado! esto es un verdadero problema-comenzó a correr con Tikki volando junto a él-¡tenemos que detenerlo rápido!-

Entraron a un baño publico de un parque que por suerte estaba vacío y aprovechó que nadie había entrado aun para cambiar su vestuario por el disfraz que debía usar cuando interpretaba a Lordbug. Ya transformado, el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a correr y saltar por los techos de las casas y edificios de Tokio buscando al villano, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a Cupido Oscuro volando hacia la mansión Satan y sin perder tiempo, Lordbug corrió tras él. Afuera de la mansión, Videl estaba discutiendo con los repartidores que trajeron el afiche enmarcado en papel de oro como ella lo había pedido, pero al parecer el oro que enmarcaba el afiche con el rostro de Gohan no coincidía con la descripción que ella había dado por teléfono.

-¡Oh, por favor! Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿solo tenían papel de oro de dieciocho quilates? ¡eso para nada combina con mi espejo de veinticuatro quilates en el baño de mi habitación!-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros furiosa con Erasa caminando detrás de viendo a los repartidores con seriedad-¡son un par de imbéciles!-

Cupido Oscuro aterrizó frente al portón de la mansión y preparó su arco y su flecha para dispararle a Videl pero un yo-yo golpea sus manos bajando su arco y su flecha chocó contra el camión de reparto estacionado frente a la mansión Satan, llamando la atención de Videl, Erasa y los repartidores. El villano desvió la mirada para saber quien fue el que arrojó el yo-yo y ese alguien fue Lordbug.

-¡Detente, Sharpner!-le ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas sin dejar de hacer girar su yo-yo.

-Yo ya no soy Sharpner, mi nombre es Cupido Oscuro-le respondió el villano de cabellos rubios, enseguida los repartidores se subieron al camión y se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad dejando el afiche enmarcado con papel de oro olvidado en la acera-¡y nadie puede detenerme! ¡si Videl no es mía entonces nadie más es digno de tener amor!-

Videl quiso tomar el afiche olvidado en la calle para entrarlo a la mansión, pero Erasa rápidamente dio la vuelta con ella, la cargó como si fuera una princesa (cosa que supuestamente era) y se la llevó con ella de regreso a la lujosa casa.

-De acuerdo, Cupido Oscuro. Entiendo lo que sientes, Videl no aceptó ser tu novia ¡pero eso no te da ningún derecho a desahogarte con todo Japón!-dijo Lordbug queriendo calmar al villano de cabellos rubios.

-De hecho, si me da derecho a hacerlo ¡y no descansaré hasta que vea que todos los corazones de Japón estén desangrando por el dolor!-le respondió Cupido Oscuro, Lordbug aferró su yo-yo con fuerza preparado para protegerse de su siguiente ataque-así que mejor despídete de todos los que conoces y amas, Lordbug, porque desde hoy los despreciarás-

El villano preparó su arco y flechas y comenzó a atacar al héroe quien desviaba los ataques con su yo-yo o esquivando las flechas, intentó golpear a Cupido Oscuro con su yo-yo, algo que no logró pues el villano se movió a un lado evitando el golpe. la ciudad y sus alrededores.

-¡Si tanto quieres seguir envenenando a todos con tu ira, entonces tráeme su miraculous!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly furiosa apretando su puño con fuerza-o si no te quedarás sin poderes-

Cupido Oscuro asintió y retomó su vuelo por toda la ciudad buscando al héroe de cabellos lilas, Lordbug lo vio alejarse de su escondite, suspiró aliviado y bajó de un salto del balcón para ir corriendo tras él, pero alguien bloqueó su camino, siendo nada más y nada menos que su compañero felino, Chat Noir.

-Aquí estás, te estaba buscando, mi Lord-lo saludó el héroe felino con una sonrisa en el rostro-escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Bueno, no es el momento indicado ahora-lo interrumpió Lordbug-Cupido Oscuro está...-fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de su compañero felino sobre sus labios.

-Shh... me prometí a mi mismo confesártelo tan pronto como nos viéramos-le dijo Chat Noir retirando lentamente su mano de la boca de su compañero quien lo observó y parpadeó unos segundos ligeramente confundido-Lordbug, tú... tu me gus...-elevó su mirada al cielo al ver que Cupido Oscuro se acercaba volando hacia ellos-¡cuidado!-

El villano alado disparó una de sus flechas contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, pero Chat Noir logró derribarlo contra la acera recibiendo el impacto de la flecha en su lugar, disimuladamente, Gohan sacó un pequeño lápiz labial negro de su traje y se pinto los labios de dicho color como si estuviera controlado por la maldición de la flecha que el villano acababa de dispararle.

-¡Hya! ¿Chat Noir?-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero preocupado.

-Lordbug yo... yo... ¡te odio! ¡te odio con todo mi ser!-exclamó el héroe felino abriendo los ojos y viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas con furia oprimiendo sus hombros con mucha fuerza haciendo que Lordbug soltara un quejido de dolor-¡no me gustas, Lordbug! No significas nada para mí, eres de lo peor ¡te detesto!-

-¿Q-qué?-murmuró Trunks saliendo de su personaje sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ¿en verdad Gohan pensaba eso de él? Enseguida dejó de lado su angustia, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Chat Noir retrocedió llevando sus manos a su estomago mientras se quejaba de dolor, Trunks retrocedió, se quitó su máscara de Lordbug y salió corriendo de allí dejando atónitos a todos los actores y las personas que filmaban la escena.

-¡Corte!-gritó Toriyama-san haciendo que todos detuvieran la grabación, vio a Gohan salir corriendo de allí para buscar a Trunks y hablar con él, pero el robot lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo-¿a dónde creés que vas, Gohan?-

-Uh, yo... voy a ir a hablar con Trunks, necesito hacerle entender que lo que le dije no fue en serio-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, pero Toriyama-san solo lo miró seriamente a través de sus grandes ojos de cristal azul oscuro-onegai, Toriyama-san. Si no hago esto, puede que Trunks no vaya a querer continuar la grabación ¿recuerda lo que pasó hace unos días?-

-De acuerdo, ve a buscarlo. Te doy cinco minutos para traerlo de vuelta y seguir con la grabación-le dijo el robot con molestia y frustración, Gohan le dio las gracias, se removió el labial negro con el dorso de la mano y fue corriendo a buscar a Trunks pero, había un pequeño problema ¿dónde rayos podía estar? Comenzó a correr por las calles de Tokio evitando ser visto por los fans que probablemente se acercarían a pedirle una foto con ellos o un autógrafo si alcanzaban a verlo, se detuvo un momento para descansar y pudo escuchar unos sollozos venir del interior de un callejón. Se asomó, observó dentro de aquel oscuro callejón por el que apenas entraba la luz del día y pudo ver un pequeño bulto temblando y llorando contra una de las paredes, al instante supo quien era-¿Trunks?-el adolescente no lo escuchó, solo seguía llorando sin siquiera ver a Gohan-Trunks, trunks ¿estás bien?-

-No, no lo estoy ¡aléjate de mi!-respondió Trunks mientras abrazaba sus rodillas buscando consuelo-además ¿por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pase conmigo? tú me odias ¿no es así? no significo nada para ti-

-¿Qué?-dijo Gohan pero enseguida recordó lo que le dijo en la escena que estaban grabando y se arrodillo junto al menor, tomó su rostro con sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos-Trunks, escucha, no es cierto lo que te dije, yo no te odio, solo... solo estaba recitando mis líneas-

-¿S-seguro? no me estarás mintiendo solo para hacerme sentir mejor ¿no?-preguntó Trunks mientras se secaba una lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho con el dorso de su mano.

-Por supuesto, yo jamás mentiría en algo así. tienes que creerme, yo solo estaba recitando mis líneas, somos actores ¿recuerdas? No debemos tomar esas frases en serio, son falsas después de todo-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros haciendo sonreír levemente al adolescente sentado en aquel callejón-¡mira! Hasta te hice sonreír, quisiera que siempre estes así todo el tiempo-

-¿Todo el tiempo? ¿i-incluso cuando estoy triste?

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero... me gustaría verte así más seguido-le dijo Gohan secando otra lágrima que salió de los ojos del adolescente de cabellos lilas con ternura, Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acción-¿ya te sientes mejor? Tenemos que volver con Toriyama-san y el resto del equipo de producción para seguir grabando el especial-

-E-está bien...

* * *

Lordbug saltó hacia otro techo y se refugió detrás de un ventilador de un sistema de aire viendo como Cupido Oscuro remontaba vuelo y volvía a atacarlo con sus flechas, el héroe de cabellos lilas rompió la flecha con otro golpe de su yo-yo y comenzó a correr para evitar los ataques del villano pero al desviar la mirada para verificar si lo seguía tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque enredó fuertemente su yo-yo al balcón de un edificio ocultándose en éste. Cupido Oscuro detuvo su vuelo por un segundo para buscar al héroe observando la ciudad y sus alrededores.

-¡Si tanto quieres seguir envenenando a todos con tu ira, entonces tráeme su miraculous!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly furiosa apretando su puño con fuerza-o si no te quedarás sin poderes-

Cupido Oscuro asintió y retomó su vuelo por toda la ciudad buscando al héroe de cabellos lilas, Lordbug lo vio alejarse de su escondite, suspiró aliviado y bajó de un salto del balcón para ir corriendo tras él, pero alguien bloqueó su camino, siendo nada más y nada menos que su compañero felino, Chat Noir.

-Aquí estás, te estaba buscando, mi Lord-lo saludó el héroe felino con una sonrisa en el rostro-escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Bueno, no es el momento indicado ahora-lo interrumpió Lordbug-Cupido Oscuro está...-fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de su compañero felino sobre sus labios.

-Shh... me prometí a mi mismo confesártelo tan pronto como nos viéramos-le dijo Chat Noir retirando lentamente su mano de la boca de su compañero quien lo observó y parpadeó unos segundos ligeramente confundido-Lordbug, tú... tu me gus...-elevó su mirada al cielo al ver que Cupido Oscuro se acercaba volando hacia ellos-¡cuidado!-

El villano alado disparó una de sus flechas contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, pero Chat Noir logró derribarlo contra la acera recibiendo el impacto de la flecha en su lugar, disimuladamente, Gohan sacó un pequeño lápiz labial negro de su traje y se pinto los labios de dicho color como si estuviera controlado por la maldición de la flecha que el villano acababa de dispararle.

-¡Hya! ¿Chat Noir?-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero preocupado.

-Lordbug yo... yo... ¡te odio! ¡te odio con todo mi ser!-exclamó el héroe felino abriendo los ojos y viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas con furia oprimiendo sus hombros con mucha fuerza haciendo que Lordbug soltara un quejido de dolor-¡no me gustas, Lordbug! No significas nada para mí, eres de lo peor ¡te detesto!-

-¿Q-qué?-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas incrédulo, enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Chat Noir retrocedió llevando sus manos a su estomago mientras se quejaba de dolor, arrojó su yo-yo a un balcón rápidamente, se transportó por los techos y balcones de los edificios hasta llegar a la mansión Satan, desenredó su yo-yo, dio una voltereta y aterrizó en el amplio vestíbulo de la mansión bajo las miradas atónitas de Videl y Erasa que estaban escondidas detrás de uno de los sofás de la enorme y espaciosa sala de estar.

-¿Lordbug?-dijo Videl asomando la cabeza detrás del sofá para ver a su ídolo tendido en el suelo, éste rápidamente se incorporó del suelo quedando de pie y desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros que salió de su escondite y camino hacia él con las manos en sus caderas-¡hasta que por fin apareces! ¿dónde diablos estabas?-

Chat Noir se incorporó lentamente del suelo sujetándose el estómago para aliviar el dolor del golpe que Lordbug le había dado, sacó su vara metálica de su brazalete y con ayuda de ésta subió al techo de un edificio, apenas llegó a la parte superior y se aferró a esta para subir, vió a Cupido Oscuro de pie frente a él gruñendo con furia, pero enseguida se calmó al escuchar a Dark Butterfly hablarle.

-Propónle tu ayuda a cambio de robar el miraculous de Lordbug-le sugirió la villana de cabellos oscuros, el villano alado lo considero pensando que quizás esa no era una mala idea, si formaba equipo con el héroe maldecido por una de sus flechas, probablemente lograrían derrotar a Lordbug y tomar su miraculous para Dark Butterfly.

-¿Quieres que te dé una mano? Puedo ayudarte a derrotar a Lordbug pero antes, deberás darme su miraculous-le preguntó Cupido Oscuro a Chat Noir ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡entonces por mí está bien!-respondió el héroe maldecido con una sonrisa torcida mientras aceptaba la mano de su nuevo compañero incorporándose hasta quedar de pie en el techo del edificio.

-Sí, ¡bien hecho! y una vez que me obtenga el miraculous de Lordbug, tomar el de Chat Noir será como un juego de niños-dijo Dark Butterfly aguardando pacientemente a que su plan se ejecutara a la perfección mientras colocaba su bastón sobre sus hombros.

-No estás a salvo aquí ¡tienes que irte lo más pronto posible!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a Videl quien lo observaba confundida aún con las manos en su cadera-tu pretendiente, Sharpner, fue transformado en un villano llamado Cupido Oscuro y no sé que va a pasar contigo si te encuentra-

-¡¿A mí?!-dijo Videl sin poder creer lo que su ídolo le estaba diciendo-pero ¿por qué ese idiota de Sharpner tomaría represalias contra mí, personalmente hablando?-

-No lo sé, dímelo a mí...-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas molesto, sintió una mano tomar su rostro con fuerza y pudo sentir como Videl lo hacía desviar su mirada hacia la calle para que vea el afiche enmarcado en oro olvidado en las afueras de la mansión Satan.

-Oh, espera ¿te refieres a eso que está ahí afuera?-dijo Videl viendo el afiche mientras sonreía con ternura hacia la imagen de su súper mejor amigo-debe tener celos o algo parecido. No sabes quien es ¿verdad? ¡él es Son Gohan! Uno de los chicos más guapos y atractivos de mi clase, tiene mucho mucho dinero y está perdidamente enamorado de mi, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo-

-No lo creo, no es lo que decía la carta...-murmuró Lordbug entre dientes recordando la carta que había tomado del cesto de basura en el salón de clases aquella tarde en la preparatoria Orange Star, en eso, Erasa vio algo que la dejó espantada y se acercó corriendo a su mejor amiga y el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¡Chicos! e-el afiche ¡el afiche está vivo!-exclamó la chica de cabellos rubios con temor señalando hacia la calle, Videl dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo de allí con ella mientras Lordbug veía como el afiche avanzaba hasta entrar en el vestíbulo de la mansión, se cayó al suelo revelando a Cupido Oscuro quien preparo su arco y su flecha y atacó a Videl pero Lordbug se puso frente a ella y su mejor amiga desviando el ataque con ayuda de su yo-yo, dio un salto pasando por encima del villano alado, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de la chica de cabellos oscuros y la sacó arrastrando (literalmente) de su mansión.

-¡Apresúrate, Videl! tienes que irte de aquí-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a su fan número uno, Videl asintió y salió corriendo de allí tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, Erasa salió torpemente de la mansión Satan y corrió detrás de su mejor amiga unos metros más atrás. Lordbug iba a ir tras ellas para mantenerlas a salvo, pero su compañero felino apareció y bloqueo su camino, eso obligo al héroe a sacar su espada para protegerse

-¡No tan rápido! ¿a dónde crees que vas, Lordbug?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa desafiante con la hoja de su katana sobre sus hombros.

-¡Aléjate! ¡no quiero pelear contigo, Chat Noir!-exclamó Lordbug aferrando fuertemente su espada mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Agh, esa amabilidad tuya es realmente desagradable-dijo el héroe felino rodando sus ojos con asco y desagrado a la vez-¡me alegra tanto que tú y yo no seamos amigos!-

Lordbug pudo ver como su compañero felino daba un salto y preparaba su katana para atacarlo, esquivó el ataque, subió a un poste de luz que había allí cerca, arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse por los techos de los edificios de Tokio para intentar perder de vista a Chat Noir pero eso no era posible, al parecer el héroe felino era bueno siguiéndole el rastro incluso estando controlado por una maldición. Chat Noir se detuvo a unos centímetros de saltar la azotea de un edificio y miró a su alrededor buscando al héroe de cabellos lilas, enseguida un yo-yo apareció y se enredó en su katana queriendo arrebatársela de sus manos, pero Chat Noir sostuvo con fuerza el mango de la katana y la hoja que por poco le corta la mano.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta ira dentro de ti, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug mientras sostenía la cuerda de su yo-yo enredada alrededor de la katana del héroe felino.

-¡Porque el odio y la ira siempre lo vencen todo!-respondió el héroe felino con la misma sonrisa desafiante de hace unos momentos.

-Detesto contradecirte, pero el odio y la ira no lo vencen todo ¡el amor si lo hace!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, en ese momento, las palabras que dijo su profesora de inglés y Pares ese día en clases volvieron a su mente como si estuvieran diciéndole algo importante, o quizás eran la clave necesaria para hacer entrar en razón a Chat Noir y liberarlo del maleficio.

_"El príncipe es quien siempre rompe el maleficio besando a la bella princesa"_

_"Porque solamente el amor lo vence todo"_

-¡Ya basta de charla!-habló Chat Noir sacando al héroe de cabellos lilas de sus pensamientos, soltó la katana y el héroe felino maldecido por la flecha de Cupido Oscuro tomó su katana y se colocó en posición de ataque-¡acércate y pelea conmigo!-

-De hecho... haré algo mejor que eso-habló Lordbug guardando su espada dentro de su funda detrás de su espalda mientras miraba al héroe felino de pies a cabeza con una mirada seductora intimidandolo-vamos, no tengas miedo, gatito-añadió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, Chat Noir solo se limitó a retroceder desconfiando de lo que pensaba hacer el héroe-ven a darme un beso-

Se acercó para darle un beso, pero Chat Noir lo esquivo a tiempo y se alejó corriendo de él mientras usaba su katana para defenderse de su compañero quien se acercó al lugar donde estaba parado.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!-preguntó el héroe felino atemorizado, sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba su katana y comenzó a correr mientras su compañero de cabellos lilas lo seguía.

-Gatito, gatito, acércate, no te haré daño-dijo Lordbug mientras corría detrás de él.

-¡Aléjate de mí, psicópata!

Videl, corría lo más rápido que podía debido a que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bajos color blanco, Cupido Oscuro volaba por el cielo gracias a unas alas especiales que le habían instalado detrás de su espalda (cortesía de Toriyama-san). La pobre adolescente siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás siquiera intentando esquivar a las personas que paseaban por la calle ese día de San Valentín al tiempo que las cámaras grababan la persecución en el otro lado de la calle donde ella corría.

-¡No puedes esconderte de mi por siempre, Videl!-exclamó el villano con temática de cupido mientras volaba siguiendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros que corría atemorizada por su vida, al querer doblar en una esquina, accidentalmente chocó contra un carrito de flores y cayó al suelo ensuciando su vestido y su costoso abrigo de piel de zorro rojo con tierra de las macetas donde estaban plantadas las flores, un pequeño grupo de personas se acercó a ver que le había pasado y Videl elevó su mirada hacia ellos.

-¿Me ayudan?-les preguntó la chica con una mirada de súplica a las personas que estaban allí, éstas elevaron sus miradas al cielo y al ver a Cupido Oscuro aproximarse a ellos preparando su arco para disparar sus flechas, todos salieron corriendo de allí dejando a la chica de cabellos oscuros sola. El villano descendió y aterrizó quedando de pie frente a Videl quien se cubría los ojos con su mano para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos, cuando el polvo se disipó, la chica de cabellos oscuros descubrió su mirada solo para encontrarse con Cupido Oscuro de pie frente a ella preparando su arco y una flecha lista para ser disparada.

-Que tengas un lindo día de San Valentín, Videl. Prepárate para recibir tu castigo...-dijo el villano de cabello rubio con una sonrisa perversa a punto de disparar la flecha, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito de furia por parte de la adolescente.

-Hya ¡mi peinado! No hay nada peor que tener el cabello completamente despeinado-exclamó Videl con una expresión molesta en su rostro y su cabello negro completamente despeinado por la persecución y su ropa manchada de tierra-primero Lordbug arruga mi vestido ¡y ahora tú apareces de la nada y me arruinas mi hermoso peinado! ¡así que, adelante, haz lo que debas hacer, disparame esa flecha y termina con esta pesadilla!-añadió entregándose al ataque del villano de forma dramática-ya no podría estar de peor manera-

-Hum... no pienso disparar ninguna de mis flechas en ti. Tienes el corazón tan gélido y podrido que no hay lugar para el amor y la amistad en él, no vales la pena-dijo Cupido oscuro guardando su arco y la flecha que le iba a disparar a la chica de cabellos oscuros, soltó una risa maléfica y se alejó volando de allí bajó la furiosa mirada de Videl.

-Agh ¡eres un desgraciado! ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?!-dijo Videl queriendo correr tras él pero chocó con una chica que estaba de pie en ese mismo lugar haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo y al elevar su mirada reconoció que esa chica era su mejor amiga, Erasa, aunque había algo diferente en ella, sus labios estaban pintados de color negro, pero eso no le importó a Videl y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera viéndola con fastidio-¿y tú que estás esperando? ¡levántame ya!-

-Jaja, ¿en serio piensas que ayudaré a una chica tan engreída como lo eres tú?-respondió Erasa con sarcasmo, sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a Videl con su ropa sucia y el cabello desalineado-¡espera a que todo el mundo vea esta foto! jajajaja-

Erasa dio la vuelta y se fue de allí dejando a la chica de cabellos sola sentada en medio de la acera murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

Por otro lado, la persecución de Lordbug y Chat Noir continuaba, el héroe felino maldecido por la flecha de Cupido Oscuro corría y saltaba por los techos de la ciudad con la esperanza de perder de vista a Lordbug pero era imposible, el héroe de cabellos lilas lo conocía bien y no le perdía el rastro ni por un segundo. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar de la azotea de un complejo de departamentos, Lordbug tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó con fuerza enredando la cuerda alrededor de la cintura, piernas y tobillos de su compañero felino, jaló de la cuerda apoyándolo contra un poste que había allí cerca y cerró más el espacio entre Chat Noir y la cuerda del yo-yo. Lordbug dio un salto desde su lugar y se posicionó cabeza abajo frente a su compañero.

-¡N-no te me acerques!-exclamó el héroe felino aterrado viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas que lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa seductora.

-Descuida, felino, yo tampoco quiero esto más que tú-le respondió Lordbug, intentó acercarse para darle un beso a Chat Noir pero este lo esquivaba cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad y esto hizo que el héroe de cabellos lilas suspirara frustrado y no tuviera más opción que tomar a Chat Noir de la nariz para impedir que se moviera-dioses, no puedo creer que este a punto de hacer esto...-

Lordbug cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a Chat Noir quien cerró los ojos y tembló de miedo de pensar que su compañero de cabellos lilas estaba a punto de besarlo, pero, justo antes de que sus labios pudieran siquiera rozarse, una flecha pasó justo en medio de ellos obligándolos a separarse, Lordbug desvió la mirada notando que Cupido Oscuro no estaba muy lejos de ellos y tenía su arco y flechas preparados para ser disparados contra el héroe de cabellos lilas. Éste se balanceó con ayuda de su yo-yo liberando a Chat Noir quien salió corriendo hacia una fuente en el parque Wakadura y Lordbug, por otra parte, fue corriendo hacia un árbol y se escondió detrás de él. Cupido Negro voló al parque Wakadura justo a tiempo y aterrizó junto al héroe felino maldecido y detrás de la fuente en la que estaban parados.

-¿Cómo vas a pelear contra nosotros ahora, insecto apestoso?-preguntó el héroe felino con una sonrisa desafiante y chocando puños con Cupido Oscuro-**¡cataclismo!**-elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, Lordbug asomó su mirada detrás del árbol solo para ver que Chat Noir había activado su poder y planeaba usarlo contra él, pero él tenía una idea-siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si usara mi **cataclismo** con una persona-

-_¡Lucky charm!_-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un recipiente de plástico con un cupcake de miel y lavanda dentro-¿qué puedo hacer con esto?-asomó la mirada detrás del árbol-vamos, piensa en algo, Lordbug-miró el parque Wakadura, la fuente, el puño de Chat Noir que estaba rodeado con su poder destructivo, la correa que sostenía el estuche con las flechas de Cupido Oscuro donde llevaba el broche Chanel-pero... ¡por supuesto! ya sé que hacer-salió de su escondite y se puso en posición de ataque frente al villano y su compañero felino sosteniendo el recipiente de plástico con el cupcake en su mano libre-¡tengo una sorpresa de San Valentín para ambos!-Chat Noir y Cupido Oscuro se lanzaron al ataque, el segundo lanzando sus flechas que obviamente el héroe de cabellos lilas logro evitar con ayuda de su yo-yo, el cual movía con su mano derecha, Chat Noir fue corriendo hacia Lordbug y preparó su cataclismo pero el héroe se inclinó hacia atrás evitando el impacto y apenas logró rozarle el rostro, tomó la cinta que amarraba el traje de luchador de artes marciales de su compañero, saltó sobre su espalda, abrió el recipiente de plástico y arrojó el cupcake contra Cupido Oscuro, el glaseado voló por todas partes ensuciando al villano de cabellos rubios quien se quitó el cupcake de encima con ira, preparó su arco y su flecha dispuesto a disparar pero sus dedos estaban tan pegajosos que no podía despegar la flecha de ellos-jajaja, parece que estás metido en un problema pegajoso-

-Grr... ¡maldito seas, Lordbug!-exclamó el villano alado con furia, bajó volando hacia la fuente y sumergió sus manos con arco y flecha incluidos dentro del agua para intentar lavar lo pegajoso del glaseado. Lordbug sonrió feliz al ver que el cupcake había funcionado bien como una distracción para el villano alado y descendió hasta quedar de rodillas en una de las plataformas de mármol de la fuente viendo fijamente a su compañero felino.

-Ahora, es tu turno, mi pequeño gatito-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa traviesa, Chat Noir se lanzó corriendo a atacarlo, Lordbug se comenzó a saltar por la fuente esquivando su ataque pero el héroe felino se abalanzó contra su compañero de cabellos lilas dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo sujetando sus muñecas con su mano derecha y la que tenía libre tenía preparado su cataclismo para impactar contra él, Cupido Oscuro terminó de lavar sus manos en la fuente y se acercó corriendo al héroe.

-¡Chat Noir, toma su miraculous, es tu oportunidad!-le dijo el villano de cabellos rubios al héroe maldecido por una de sus flechas anti-amor.

-¡Estoy en eso!-le respondió el héroe felino, acercó lentamente su mano con su cataclismo al rostro del héroe de cabellos lilas-todo acabó, Lordbug, finalmente sabré quien eres en realidad ¡puedes irte despidiendo de tu identidad secreta!-Lordbug miró a su alrededor aterrado viendo que no tenía otra manera de escapar y evitar que su compañero felino le quitara su miraculous exponiendo así si verdadera identidad, pero, de pronto, tuvo un plan, logró liberarse del agarre que Chat Noir aplicó en sus muñecas, tomó su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo hasta quedar unos centímetros de distancia y sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso que dejó al héroe felino en estado de shock pero simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso, "espera un momento, ¡esto no es lo que tenía planeado hacer!" pensó Trunks en un estado de pánico. Apenas se separaron unos segundos después, Chat Noir parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí-¿q-qué? ¡¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?!-

-¡Ya no hay tiempo!-le dijo su compañero de cabellos lilas cargándolo sobre sus hombros como si fuera una bolsa de manzanas-¡toma el broche, ahora, el akuma esta escondido allí!-sin perder un segundo, Lordbug arrojó a Chat Noir hacia Cupido Oscuro haciendo que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo-¡de prisa, quitale el broche!-

Con ayuda de su **cataclismo**, Chat Noir destruyó la correa que sujetaba el estuche con las flechas dejando al héroe de cabellos rubios desarmado y sin posibilidad de usar su arco y flechas para defenderse, el héroe felino vio el broche en su pecho y se lo arrebató rápidamente.

-Lo siento, pero, necesito esto con urgencia-le dijo el héroe felino y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas para luego arrojarle el broche-¡_shiawasena barentaindē_, mi Lord!-

-Aww, _arigato_ ¡no debiste dármelo!-exclamó Lordbug con ternura mientras tomaba el broche que le dio su compañero felino y acto seguido dejó caer el broche al suelo-oops-aplastó fuertemente el broche con su bota liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del broche y se alejó volando de allí-ya se acabaron los problemas, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el cupcake y lo arrojó con fuerza al aire-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

El cupcake se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda la ciudad liberando a todas las personas que fueron atacadas por Cupido Oscuro de su maldición. Goten estaba a punto de romper una foto suya con Trunks gruñendo de rabia, pero las mariquitas volaron alrededor de él rompiendo la maldición de la flecha.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados confundido.

Por otro lado, Erasa estaba arrodillada en el suelo del vestíbulo de la mansión Satan haciendo garabatos en el afiche de Gohan enmarcado en oro con furia, cuando de pronto, las mariquitas volaron alrededor de ella trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad y parpadeó un par de veces confundida pero ese momento duró poco ya que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de una patada y Videl entro en la mansión viendo a su amiga enojada.

-¡¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?!-le preguntó Videl enfadada al ver el daño que había hecho su mejor amiga en el afiche, Erasa desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros y luego al afiche garabateado.

-Y-yo... ¡no lo sé!-respondió Erasa nerviosa, ambas gritaron de terror al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el afiche con el rostro de Gohan enmarcado en oro. El aura morada que rodeaba a Cupido Oscuro se deshizo devolviendo a Shaprner a su aspecto original y cubierto de lodo de pies a cabeza quien observó el lugar donde estaba con una ceja arqueada mostrando confusión.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria, en eso, el héroe de cabellos lilas recordó algo importante por lo que se alejó de su compañero felino y dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse del parque, pero su compañero felino lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! No te vayas...-le dijo Chat Noir haciendo que Lordbug volteara la mirada hacia él-yo... tengo que decirte algo importante-

-M-mira, respecto al beso, yo... tenía que romper la maldición así que...-intentó explicarle el héroe de cabellos lilas lo más rápido que podía, pero su compañero felino lo miró confundido sin tener idea de que estaba hablando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿un beso? ¿qué beso?-preguntó Chat Noir llevando una mano a su barbilla mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar, pero nada se le venía a la mente en ese momento-no lo recuerdo. ¡espera! eso no era de lo que quería hablar, yo quería decirte que...-

-¡Chat Noir, cuidado! ¡tu miraculous está parpadeando!-exclamó Lordbug señalando el anillo negro de su compañero felino.

-Uh... y el tuyo también-le dijo Chat Noir viendo que a Lordbug solo le quedaban tres minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-Parece que nos transformaremos de nuevo en sapos y... honestamente no me gustaría que algo así sucediera.

Ambos héroes se vieron por unos segundos despidiéndose silenciosamente antes de dar la vuelta e irse por caminos separados antes de que perdieran sus transformaciones y revelaran accidentalmente sus identidades secretas.

-Agh, te maldigo, Lordbug-dijo Dark Butterfly molesta y decepcionada desde su escondite, por un momento había tenido la ilusión de ver su plan ejecutarse a la perfección, pero no fue así, ese héroe de cabellos lilas siempre estaba a un paso delante de ella-¡odio el día de San Valentín!-sabía perfectamente la razón de esa exclamación, pero no sería tan descuidada como para revelar el porqué necesitaba los miraculous y cual era su deseo secreto.

* * *

Un camión del correo se estacionó frente a la oficina postal, de éste bajo el conductor del camión y su compañero para ir a recoger todas las cartas y regalos de San Valentin que las personas fueron a depositar esa misma tarde, desde una esquina de la pared del edificio, Trunks y Tikki vieron como llevaban una bolsa repleta de sobres a la parte trasera del camión junto con otras cajas y sobres seguramente repletos de cartas, tarjetas, regalos o dulces, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas pudo ver su sobre asomado entre el montón de cartas en aquella bolsa.

-Y ¿qué estás esperando? ¿no vas a ir a recuperar tu carta?-le preguntó la pequeña kwami roja a su portador desde el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Antes lo habría hecho-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas quien comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese edificio.

-¿Antes? ¿antes de qué?

-Antes de poder comprender que aún con todo el odio y la ira que existe en el mundo, el amor siempre triunfara. Y si quiero conquistar a Gohan, entonces él debe conocer mis sentimientos.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡este es un gran día para ambos!

Gohan regresó a su casa, subió las escaleras a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a su madre o a Yamcha, estaba muy decepcionado, ese día de San Valentín no fue de los mejores que hubiera tenido en sus dieciséis años de vida. Debido a que Cupido Oscuro lo maldijo con su flecha (lo que agradecía internamente porque pudo salvarle la vida a su compañero de cabellos lilas y evitar que él fuera maldecido por la flecha) no pudo confesar su amor a Lordbug en persona como él lo había planeado, en su lugar se puso a decirle cosas hirientes y horribles al chico de sus sueños. Entro a su habitación cabizbajo mientras Plagg flotaba alrededor de él con un trozo de queso camembert en las patas riéndose a carcajadas por la desgracia de su portador, en una esquina de la habitación y en el escritorio-biblioteca donde estaba la computadora de Gohan, había una considerable montaña de cartas, tarjetas y cajas con chocolates, todos enviados de sus queridísimas fangirls.

-Jajajaja ¡oh, dioses! ¿te das cuenta de todas las cosas espantosas y desconsideradas que le dijiste a Lordbug el día de hoy?-comentó Plagg comiendo su trozo de queso de un solo bocado.

-Piensas que eso es divertido ¿verdad?-respondió Gohan echándose en su cama mientras ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada, Plagg rodo los ojos y se acercó volando a la bolsa de cartas en un rincón de la habitación.

-Oh, ¿cuál es el problema con ello? ¡mira, recibiste cientos de cartas y chocolates de esas chicas admiradoras tuyas!-dijo Plagg señalando la bolsa con sus pequeñas patas-¡vamos, elije alguna!-

El pequeño kwami similar a un gato comenzó a revolver la bolsa desparramando las cartas por toda la habitación e inesperadamente, un sobre de origami doblado a mano con una cinta rosa suave (la carta de Trunks) cayó en la cama de Gohan, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia el sobre y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió y vió un pequeño papel dentro.

-¡Espera, alguien respondió mi carta! Pero... eso es extraño, yo la bote a la basura-dijo Gohan murmurando la última frase, sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer la respuesta a su carta con letras en kanji y hiragana:

_"あなたの髪は石炭のように黒く、あなたの黒い瞳は二つのジェットストーンのようです。私は毎日あなたに会います。_ _はい、私はあなたとの約束を持ちたいです、そして一緒に私たちは大丈夫です。_

_私は永遠にあなたを愛します、私の心は永遠にあなたのものです。_

_(Tu cabello es negro como el carbón y tus ojos oscuros como dos piedras de azabache, te veo a diario y quisiera que me compartas tus sueños y pensamientos. Sí, quiero tener una cita contigo, y juntos estaremos bien._

_Te amaré por siempre, mi corazón es eternamente tuyo.)"_

-Iugh ¡demasiado sentimentalismo!-exclamó Plagg asqueado-el chico o chica que escribió eso debe ser tu alma gemela-

-Sí pero, no encuentro el nombre-le dijo Gohan viendo que había un espacio en blanco en la hoja donde debía ir el nombre de la persona que lo escribió.En eso, una mariquita llegó volando, se posó en la hoja de Gohan dándole un indicio de quien podría haber escrito la carta, sonrió, se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana por la cual la mariquita salió volando, Plagg fue detrás de él-¿creés que la haya escrito Lordbug?-

-Agh ¡pero por favor!-exclamó Plagg fastidiado de tanta cursilería de su portador, Gohan dio un suspiro enamoradizo mientras se deslizaba contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y la carta que tenía en las manos se cayó al suelo a unos centímetros de donde estaba.

-A ver, Trunks ¡reacciona! ¿cómo que no recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿pusiste tu nombre en la carta o no?-preguntó Goten con las manos en la cadera y viendo a su amigo de cabellos lilas con impaciencia, ambos estaban en la habitación del preadolescente intentando resolver ese complicado dilema.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Trunks con preocupación y ansiedad a la vez sin ver siquiera a su amigo, pero enseguida desvió la mirada para verlo-la mariquita pasó volando mientras escribía la carta, y entonces tu comenzaste a hablar sobre tu página web y... y... ¡todo se volvió confuso a partir de ese punto!-

-Pff... jajaja, no puedo creerlo. Me voy a morir aquí mismo ¡mi amigo ni siquiera puso su nombre en la carta!-exclamó Goten mientras miraba hacia el techo sin dejar de reír y luego bajo su mirada hacia su amigo-oh vaya, Trunks, te quiero mucho y todo eso, pero ¡a veces eres una gran caja de sorpresas! Jajaja ¡espero que te des cuenta de eso!-

Acabada la grabación del episodio, Bra y Goten se encontraban en una esquina opuesta del remolque de Gohan listos para llevar a cabo su "operación lovebirds". La chica de cabellos celestes esperaba pacientemente a que su compañero le mandara una señal para que pudiera meter una supuesta nota a nombre de Trunks junto con una tarjeta de reservación para ir a cenar a un restaurante el día de San Valentín por debajo de la ranura en la puerta del remolque, miró fijamente a Goten esperando la maldita señal pero éste estaba muy entretenido chateando desde su celular que ni se dio cuenta de que Bra lo estaba mirando fijamente, esperando la señal que debía darle, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros dejó de lado su teléfono y le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que metiera el sobre rápido, por suerte, Gohan estaba tomando una ducha por lo que quizás vería la nota al salir del baño. Bra se acercó a pasos decididos a la puerta del remolque, se arrodilló frente a la ranura donde apenas entraba la luz e introdujo el sobre por ésta, Goten sonrió al ver que la chica de cabellos celestes había cumplido con su misión y enseguida ambos salieron corriendo de allí, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Gohan leyera la nota.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamó Bra en voz baja viendo a Goten con emoción.

-No festejes antes de tiempo, aún nos queda entregarle la nota a Trunks. Si no lo hacemos, la misión lovebirds podría arruinarse-le recordó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Es cierto, pero ¿quien de los dos irá a dejarle la nota a Trunks bajo la puerta del departamento?-preguntó Bra recordando ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

-¿Jugamos piedra, papel y tijeras para decidirlo?

Trunks estaba en la cocina del departamento donde vivía con su madre con la luz del pasillo y del techo encendida, durmiendo con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la encimera de la cocina en una posición demasiado incómoda y la otra mitad de su cuerpo permanecía sentado en una butaca que había puesto allí cerca, sobre la encimera de la cocina había una considerable cantidad de papeles, revistas y libros de cocina con recetas para preparar diferentes dulces, postres o galletas que obviamente tuvieran chocolate incluido en ellas, utensilios de cocina, bowls y jarras medidoras estaban distribuidos por toda la cocina haciendo de esta un verdadero desastre. El adolescente de cabellos lilas había estado despierto hasta muy entrada la noche preparando lo que se suponía iba a ser un regalo de día de San Valentín para Gohan pensando que quizás con eso se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y por esa obvia razón pasó toda la tarde al volver a casa luego de trabajar buscando por diferentes tiendas y supermercados lo necesario para comenzar a preparar el regalo que le daría a Gohan ese día, apenas llegó al departamento, le pidió a su madre que no lo molestara porque quería intentar cocinar un postre para alguien a quien él apreciaba mucho. Bulma no dijo nada al respecto, pero algo le decía que se trataba de Gohan, porque de ser una chica, Trunks hubiera esperado hasta el catorce de marzo para devolverle el favor. No le importaba si en el día de San Valentin se tenía la costumbre de que las chicas le daban regalos a los chicos, Trunks no iba a darse por vencido e intentaría preparar algo especial para Gohan incluso si le tomaba toda la noche hacerlo.

En el momento en que el adolescente de cabellos lilas se había quedado dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras abrazaba un bowl con masa de galletas, Goten estaba afuera del edificio donde vivía esperando a que alguien saliera para poder pasar puesto que no contaba con una llave magnética para abrir la entrada principal y mucho menos vivía ahí. Pasaron minutos, segundos y tal vez horas hasta que la entrada principal del edificio se abrió a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, Goten despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta abrirse, asomó la mirada por detrás de un arbusto en el que estaba esperando pasar y vio a una de las residentes del edificio salir para sacar a pasear a su perro, aprovechando que la entrada estaba abierta, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros entró justo cuando aquella mujer había salido. Entró por una puerta que daba acesso a las escaleras para subir al departamento de Trunks y Bulma, no quería correr el riesgo de subir por el elevador y ser visto por alguna persona saliendo del edificio o entrando en él, abrió su teléfono para ver los mensajes que le había estado enviando a Bra la noche anterior y allí encontró el numero del departamento donde vivía su compañero de trabajo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks aún estaba durmiendo en la cocina para cuando Goten se acercó a la puerta del departamento, dudó un poco en pasarle el sobre por debajo de la puerta ¿por qué no se lo dejó en el remolque del estudio como había hecho Bra con Gohan? pero, en fin, la decisión estaba tomada, además, había perdido en el juego de piedra papel o tijeras que había jugado con Bra ayer por lo que no tenía otra opción más que entregar la nota en el departamento del adolescente de cabellos lilas. Decidido, Goten acercó su mano libre cerrada en un puño a la puerta golpeando suavemente despertando a Trunks quien se incorporó lentamente mientras se estiraba en su butaca reprimiendo un bostezo, bajó con un pequeño salto de su butaca, salió de la cocina y se acercó a la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando a esas horas de la madrugada. Abrió la puerta para verificar quien estaba tocando y no vio a nadie en el pasillo, casi estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver que bajo su pie descalzo había un sobre de color beige muy claro, como si estuviera desteñido o el papel había envejecido con el tiempo, sin dudarlo siquiera, tomó el sobre, cerró la puerta detrás de él, se apoyó contra ella y abrió el sobre para ver que contenía dentro, pudo ver una pequeña tarjeta con la imagen de un restaurante que anunciaba una promo 2x1 para el día de San Valentin, si mal no recordaba, estaba a solo tres días de llegada la fecha. También encontró una nota doblada y al abrirla pudo ver el fragmento de un poema escrito en kanji y al final de éste estaba la firma de Gohan.

-_No puede ser... esto no está pasando_-pensó Trunks, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar haciendo que el sobre se resbalara de sus manos y cayera al suelo, excepto la promoción 2x1 en el restaurante por el día de San Valentin, se llevó la mano que tenía libre a su boca queriendo retener un grito de emoción-_Gohan... ¡Gohan me está invitando a salir con él el día de San Valentín! ¡no puedo creerlo! es un sueño hecho realidad_-

Enseguida reaccionó al escuchar el sonido del reloj de pared instalado en la sala de estar indicando que eran las 4:00 a.m, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y desvió la mirada hacia el desastre que había hecho en la cocina, ya se ocuparía de ordenar todo después, por ahora iría de vuelta a su habitación y dormiría un poco.

Gohan estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación en la casa en la que él vivía desde los dieciséis años contemplando la promoción 2x1 y la nota escrita en kanji de parte de Trunks bajo la ténue luz de la mesita de noche con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan emocionado en ese momento que no podía dormir y no encontraba forma de calmar sus nervios y la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, simplemente no podía creer que eso de verdad estuviera pasando ¡iba a tener una cita con Trunks! pero... había un pequeño problema, no sabía cómo debía comportarse y mucho menos como actuar frente a un adolescente ¿qué haría ahora? Cuando salía con Videl las cosas parecían tan fáciles, le llevaba regalos, alguna que otra flor o la invitaba a pasear y ella no se oponía, de hecho, parecía que le gustaban esos pequeños y simples detalles que Gohan se esforzaba por darle de vez en cuando, pero ahora, con Trunks... era un tema difícil, no tenía idea de cómo sorprenderlo o impresionarlo, ni siquiera sabía que darle ese día de san Valentín, quizás le pediría ayuda a Goten, después de todo, solo faltaban tres días para la fecha, aún tenía tiempo de prepararse para la cita. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilos, tranquilos todos, no es lo que parece, en el siguiente capítulo escribiré la cita de Gohan y Trunks, y su primer beso real fuera de las cámaras, es solo que... no he estado muy inspirada últimamente y apenas puedo concentrarme en terminar mis exámenes domiciliarios de la escuela de arte y los proyectos de cierre de cuatrimestre. 
> 
> Sepan disculparme por demorar tanto en subir este capítulo especial pero les prometo que volveré más descansada y renovada, trabajaré en el próximo capítulo e intentaré publicarlo lo más pronto posible. 
> 
> Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. 
> 
> N3k00Ch4n. 


	16. Animal... ¡¿Goten y Bra juntos?!

El día de San Valentín llegó, lo que significaba que ese día el elenco de _"Miraculous Dragon Ball" _no iría a trabajar al estudio. Toriyama-san les había dado a todos un día libre para poder disfrutar de la festividad con sus parejas o amigos, mientras que él ya tenía planes para celebrar San Valentín con su familia, así que, esa misma mañana cuando todos se presentaron a trabajar, el robot les anunció que no tendrían trabajo y que podían tomar un descanso hasta el lunes. Todos estaban aliviados de no tener que trabajar ese día, sobre todo Videl quien ya había hecho planes con Sharpner ese día, así que simplemente los actores fueron a recoger sus cosas para volver a casa, Bra se dirigió a su vestuario para ir a recoger sus cosas e irse a casa cuando, de pronto, una mano se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo bloqueando su camino sobresaltándola y al elevar su mirada, se topó con Goten parado frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y las piernas cruzadas.

-¡Heey, Bra!-la saludó Goten intentando no mostrarse nervioso frente a la chica de cabellos celestes, Bra puso un semblante serio al ver que solo era su compañero de trabajo el que había bloqueado su camino y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Goten?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes cruzando los brazos alrededor de su torso.

-Uh, y-yo... quería saber si... ¿tienes planes para hoy al mediodía?-preguntó Goten alejándose de la pared y descruzando sus piernas para quedar de pie frente a Bra.

-Creo que no ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso tenías planeado invitarme a salir?-respondió Bra viendo a su compañero de trabajo con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y una sonrisa traviesa que hizo sonrojar al adolescente de cabellos alborotados.

-¡¿Q-quién?! ¿yo? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!-dijo Goten nerviosamente, pero Bra se dio cuenta de su mentira así que suspiró resignado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y a su cabeza despeinando más sus oscuros cabellos-agh ¿a quién quiero engañar? Sí, Bra, si pensaba invitarse a salir conmigo el día de San Valentín, q-quiero decir, su-suponiendo que no tienes planes para hoy pensaba que quizás...-

-¿Quizás qué, Goten?-preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes acercándose más a él quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia mientras lo veía con unos ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión, haciendo que un violento sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del adolescente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-P-pensaba que quizás... q-quizás te gustaría salir conmigo hoy, ya sabes, como amigos-le respondió Goten bajando las esperanzas de la adolescente hasta el suelo, se apartó un poco de él cabizbaja y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar que Goten notara su tristeza.

-S-Sí, claro, como amigos, eso se oye genial-dijo Bra sin mirarlo siquiera, esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Goten.

-¡Genial! Entonces, te veo en Sunshine City, lleva ropa cómoda.

De un segundo a otro, el adolescente dio la vuelta y se fue a su remolque a buscar las cosas dejando a Bra sola en el pasillo, la chica reaccionó en seguida y retomó su camino cabizbajo, por un segundo tuvo la ilusión de que iba a tener una cita romántica con él porque, sí, aunque no lo parezca, la adolescente había comenzado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos por Goten más allá del compañerismo o la amistad que compartían en el trabajo. Por un tiempo, Bra había tenido un crush hacia Trunks, pero al ver que el adolescente de cabellos lilas solo tenía ojos para Gohan, decidió dejar que fuera feliz con él y luego de la pijamada que había organizado en su casa, se dio cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común con Goten por lo que considero conquistar al hermano menor de Gohan sin importarle cuanto tiempo le tomara, haría que sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Por otro lado, Goten estaba en su remolque guardando todo lo que había llevado ese día para usar en el trabajo incluido un cambio de ropa para ponerse al terminar de trabajar, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, enseguida dejó de lado su tarea y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su hermano mayor del otro lado.

-¡Gohan! no esperaba verte, casi nunca vienes a mi remolque ¿qué necesitas?-preguntó Goten al ver a su hermano de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste que me ayudarías a prepararme para la cita que tengo esta noche-le respondió Gohan reclinándose contra el marco de la puerta-espero que no lo hayas olvidado-al escuchar eso, Goten se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándola en el proceso ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Justo se le había ocurrido invitar a Bra a salir con él a mediodía sabiendo que debía ayudar a su hermano a prepararlo para su cita con Trunks ¿en que estaba pensando?-por lo que veo, si lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no ¿c-cómo crees que voy a olvidar que tengo que ayudar a mi onii-chan con algo tan importante como su cita de esta noche? jajaja, es solo que... es solo que tengo planes para hoy al mediodía-le respondió Goten sintiéndose medio culpable por tener que dejar solo a Gohan por apenas un rato para poder estar con la chica de cabellos celestes-de verdad lo siento ¿podriamos comenzar con los preparativos a eso de las...-reviso su teléfono y colocó una alarma para no olvidarse-¿te parece a las 14:30 p.m? estoy seguro de que mi cita no tomará mucho tiempo-

-Esta bien, nos vemos a las 14:30 en la entrada del jardín Koishikawa Kōrakuen-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros, se separó del marco de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estudio despidiéndose de su hermano menor con la mano, Goten correspondió el saludo, cerró lentamente la puerta, caminó hacia la mesa donde tenía su morral en el que estaba empacando sus cosas y sin pensarlo siquiera, golpeó la madera negra con fuerza.

-_¡Maldición! Ahora si que estoy en problemas ¿qué voy a decirle a Bra?_-pensó Goten frustrado llevando sus manos a sus cabellos despeinándolos más de lo acostumbrado.

Krillin caminaba por el pasillo del estudio hacia la salida acompañado de su hija, Marrón, a quien llevaba de la mano para que no se separara de él y se perdiera. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló y la pequeña de cabellos rubios solo se quedaba viendo fijamente a su padre mientras se dirigían a la puerta del estudio, hasta que decidió hablar para romper el silencio que había entre ellos, además, no entendía porque su padre iba caminando con una expresión tan seria y necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Papi? ¿qué sucede? ¿no vamos a ir a casa?-preguntó Marrón haciendo salir a su padre de sus pensamientos, Krillin detuvo sus pasos un momento, parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada hacia su pequeña hija.

-¿Q-qué? uh... s-sí, claro que sí, Marrón. Pero... primero hay algo que tengo que hacer y no puedo dejarte sola-respondió el hombre de baja estatura-¿quieres acompañarme?-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos allá.

-¡Hurra!

Ambos continuaron su camino, Marrón sujetando la mano de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Krillin mantenía un semblante preocupado, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, llevar a su pequeña hija a un santuario a visitar la tumba donde descansaba su madre pero... Bulma le había dicho que cuando él estuviera listo para decirle la verdad sobre lo que pasó con ella, lo haría, y lamentablemente hoy debía ser ese día.

* * *

Trunks estaba de regreso en su departamento en el que vivía con su madre dentro de su habitación buscando un conjunto de ropa apropiado para salir con Gohan esa noche, había una montaña considerable de ropa colocada sobre la cama y a medida que la iba sacando y se la probaba para ver como quedaba, simplemente negaba con la cabeza, hacía un bollo con la prenda de ropa en sus manos y la sumaba al montón que tenía en su cama. Después de un rato, vio a su alrededor notando que su armario estaba completamente vacío y su ropa estaba apliada sobre la cama o esparcida por distintos rincones de la habitación.

-¡Es inútil! No tengo ningún conjunto que usar para la cita de esta noche-suspiró Trunks agotado mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza despeinando su cabello lila, en eso, escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente guardó toda la ropa que pudo dentro de su armario y cuando terminó, se acercó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su madre de pie en el umbral-¡m-mamá!-enseguida reaccionó y recuperó su actitud relajada-uh, no... no esperaba verte aquí, de pie, en mi habitación ¿qué sucede?-

-Vine a preguntarte si querías acompañarme a Sunshine City para... ¡¿qué rayos pasó aquí?!-dijo Bulma al ver el desastre que había en la habitación de su hijo-parece que un huracán entró en tu habitación-colocó sus manos en la cadera y puso un semblante serio-Trunks ¿puedes decirme qué pasó? ¿por qué de repente se te ocurrió desordenar toda tu habitación? Sé que estás en esas etapas donde tienes ataques de ira y rebeldía, pero tampoco es excusa para hacer este caos-

-Mamá, no es por lo que tu piensas. Yo solo estaba... estaba...-intentó explicarle Trunks, pero los nudos de nervios en su garganta no le permitían hablar-y-yo... uh...-

-Vamos, Trunks. Lo que sea que esté pasando puedes decírmelo-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Esqueestababuscandoalgobuenoqueponermeparaunacitaquetengoestanoche!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas arrastrando una palabra detrás de la otra con velocidad, únicamente se detuvo cuando le empezó a faltar el aire y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente para poder recomponerse, Bulma no dijo nada, se quedó allí de pie con las manos cubriendo su boca en un intento por reprimir un chillido de emoción, pasados unos segundos, descubrió sus manos de su boca y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, asustando un poco a Trunks-uh... ¿mamá? ¿e-está todo bien?-

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy tan feliz, mi hijo va a tener su primera cita ¡y el día de San Valentín! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo Bulma emocionada, Trunks estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió-¿sabes qué? olvida lo que te iba a pedir hace un momento, vayamos ya mismo a Sunshine City, tengo que comprarte un conjunto apropiado para tu cita-

-P-pero, mamá, e-es que yo...-intentó decirle el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras era arrastrado (literalmente) por su madre para salir del departamento, no sin antes que ella fuera a tomar su bolso y la tarjeta magnética para poder abrir la puerta y la entrada principal que daba acceso al edificio.

-Nada de peros, tengo que hacer que luzcas presentable para tu cita ¿o acaso quieres ir usando tu ropa de siempre?

Trunks no replicó ante lo dicho por su madre, simplemente bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras caminaba detrás de ella hacia el elevador para bajar al primer piso del edificio con Bulma sujetándolo de la muñeca mientras caminaban para evitar que escapara o quisiera volver corriendo al departamento y encerrarse en su habitación por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Mientras esto sucedía, Bra estaba en la entrada del centro comercial Sunshine City esperando a Goten para comenzar con su cita, no entendía porque había elegido salir con ella precisamente en un centro comercial, pensó que, si al menos pasarían el día de San Valentín como amigos, lo harían en un picnic en un parque o en una feria, pero no, Goten escogió precisamente encontrarse con la chica de cabellos celestes allí. Sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo blanco con encaje de flores y reviso la hora, las 11:50 a.m, faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, quizás ella había llegado allí demasiado temprano y Goten siquiera había salido de su casa aún. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron desechados al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia ella, desvió la mirada creyendo que se trataba de Goten pero se equivocó, un chico con una chaqueta de motociclista pasó corriendo cerca de ella y sin perder tiempo le quitó el bolso que llevaba colgando en el hombro donde tenía todas sus pertenencias incluidas las tarjetas de crédito en caso de que se le ocurriera comprar ropa nueva ese día después de su cita con su compañero de trabajo.

-¡Oye! ¿qué creés que haces? ¡vuelve aquí con mi bolso!-le gritó la adolescente de cabellos celestes a aquel chico y sin perder tiempo fue corriendo tras él para detenerlo y recuperar sus cosas.

En ese preciso momento, Goten estaba dentro de una tienda de chocolates Godiva ordenando un café para poder entrar en calor a pesar de haberse abrigado bien antes de salir de casa en la mañana y también lo había hecho para mantener un bajo perfil, cuando pudo ver a Bra corriendo hacia un chico con una chaqueta de motociclista, notó que llevaba su bolso en la mano y decidió actuar rápido y ayudar a su amiga, le pidió a la chica de la barra que lo esperara porque tenía algo que hacer, salió de la tienda torpemente chocando con un par de personas que caminaban por ahí y fue corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde había visto a Bra y al delincuente, pues tenía pensado aparecer de repente, asustarlo y recuperar el bolso de su amiga. Bra seguía corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, debido a que llevaba botas de invierno le era difícil correr y además, las plantas de sus pies estaban comenzando a calentarse al punto de dolerle pero ella no se rendiría, quería alcanzar al delincuente y obligarlo a que le devuelva sus pertenencias, ambos doblaron en una esquina del centro comercial y cuando el chico con chaqueta de motociclista estaba a punto de entrar en el estacionamiento, Goten apareció de la nada asustándolo e hizo que se cayera de espaldas al suelo dejando caer el bolso de Bra, la chica de cabellos celestes había llegado justo cuando vio al delincuente tendido en el suelo y a Goten de pie bloqueando su camino. Ambos adolescentes se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Goten reaccionó, tomó el bolso de Bra, le dio al delincuente una patada en el estómago dejándolo tendido en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a su compañera de trabajo para entregarle su bolso.

-Aww, muchas gracias por recuperar mi bolso, Goten-le agradeció Bra con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba el bolso que tenía el adolescente de cabellos alborotados en la mano.

-Cuando vi que estabas en problemas y que ese chico te había robado tus cosas, supe que tenía que hacer algo y ayudarte-respondió Goten mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca nerviosamente y se reía, Bra lo miró y sonrio, no podía negar que ese pequeño gesto en Goten le parecía adorable pero ese momento no duró mucho ya que su sonrisa se borró al ver como el delincuente se incorporaba lentamente del suelo quejándose de dolor-uh ¿Bra? ¿sucede algo?-

-Corre...

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-¡No lo sé! ¡solo corre lo más rápido que puedas para salvar tu maldita vida y ya!

Sin perder un segundo, la chica de cabellos celestes tomó a Goten de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia el elevador del estacionamiento para entrar al centro comercial y despistar al delincuente que iba corriendo detrás de ellos, al parecer quería buscar al adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados para darle su merecido. Estuvieron corriendo por unos cinco minutos hasta que alcanzaron a ver el elevador, rápidamente Goten presionó el botón para abrirlo con la palma de su mano, entró en el elevador jalando a Bra de la muñeca para que entrara con ella y cuando creyeron que el delincuente estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, la puerta del elevador se cerró de golpe y comenzó a subir hacia el primer piso del centro comercial. Mientras el elevador subia, ambos adolescentes respiraban entrecortadamente con los rostros acalorados por la corrida que tuvieron que hacer para escapar de ese chico con chaqueta de motociclista y a su vez, escucharon los gritos y gruñidos de éste desde el interior del elevador hasta que se hicieron cada vez menos audibles.

-Phew, eso estuvo cerca-dijo Bra viendo a Goten mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Pensé que no saldríamos vivos de esto, pero por suerte logramos llegar al elevador a tiempo-dijo Goten con las manos en las rodillas y la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes del elevador intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Sí, ahora nos quedaría llamar a la policía para que se lleven a ese delincuente de aquí, tengo miedo de que aparezca y quiera volver a atacarnos-le dijo Bra, acto seguido, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó el número de la policía, pero justo cuando la chica de cabellos celestes estaba por llamar a la policía para que fueran tras el delincuente que intentó robarle, la puerta del elevador se abrió dejándola a ella y a Goten expuestos frente a dos chicas que se encontraban paseando en aquel centro comercial.

-Oh, ¡por dios! ¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!-exclamó la primera chica, jaló el brazo de su amiga para llamar su atención-Aiko ¡deja tu teléfono un segundo! Tienes que ver esto-

-¿Qué? ¿qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Aiko viendo a su amiga mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso, ésta tomó su rostro e hizo que desviara su mirada hacia Bra y Goten quienes seguían de pie en el elevador con las puertas abiertas.

-¡Mira! ¡son Bra y Son Goten! los chicos que actúan en la serie "Miraculous Dragon Ball"-exclamó su amiga señalando a ambos adolescentes con emoción y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Bra y Goten se miraron entre ellos totalmente helados por el susto que acababan de recibir, pero enseguida reaccionaron y Goten aprovechó el momento para salir caminando a pasos lentos del elevador mientras Bra lo seguía y guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Eh... s-sí, somos nosotros ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas, chicas?-preguntó Goten regalándole su típica sonrisa encantadora haciendo sonrojar y reír a ambas chicas, por alguna razón, Bra no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa ¿por qué Goten no le sonreía o la miraba de la misma forma que hacía con esas fans?

-¿Encantadoras? ¿en serio? Jajaja no nos hagas reír, Goten-respondió Aiko levemente sonrojada-bueno, nosotras queríamos saber si... ya sabes, si tu y Bra quieren darnos sus autógrafos-

-¿Autógrafos? ¡sí! ¡por supuesto!-exclamó Bra fingiendo entusiasmo y amabilidad con esas fans-¿dónde firmo?-

-A-aquí, por favor, si no les es mucha molestia...-dijo la amiga de Aiko sacando un par de postales que acababan de comprar en una tienda no muy lejos de donde estaban que tenían las imágenes de sus actores favoritos en ellas, Bra tomó las postales, sacó un bolígrafo de diamantina rosa que llevaba con ella en su bolso y firmo ambos trozos de cartón, luego le pasó las postales a su compañero quien dejó su firma junto con un corazón y se las entregó a las chicas.

-Listo, ¿hay algo más que debamos hacer por ustedes? Estábamos por tener una...-dijo Goten pero Bra le tapó la boca con la mano impidiendo que hablara más de lo debido y acabara metiendo la pata.

-¡En un paseo! Estábamos paseando y... y... se nos ocurrió venir a almorzar aquí-respondió la chica de cabellos celestes riendo nerviosamente, Goten hizo una pregunta que nadie pudo entender por tener la mano de su compañera de trabajo cubriendo su boca.

-Oh, de acuerdo ¿podemos acompañarlos? no se preocupen, no vamos a molestarlos.

-Es muy amable de su parte, chicas pero... si no les molesta, preferimos estar un tiempo a solas, ustedes no querrán que toda la prensa de Tokio sepa de nuestro paseo ¿verdad?-preguntó Goten viendo a las chicas con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, ambas negaron con la cabeza mientras se cubrían la boca con la mano reprimiendo sus risas-muy bien, me alegra que pueda confiar en ustedes, ya nos vamos-tomó la mano de Bra y comenzó a caminar con ella-¡no olviden vernos en nuestro programa!-

-¡No lo olvidaremos! ¡cuídense!

-¡Disfruten su paseo! son tan lindos juntos ¡los shipeo! ¡hasta luego!

En otra parte del centro comercial, Bulma estaba en una tienda de ropa juvenil viendo unos cuantos conjuntos para que su hijo se probara y ver cual de todos era el más "apropiado" para usar en la cita que tendría esa noche. Aún le costaba creer que su pequeño ya tuviera una cita ese día de San Valentín, siempre pensó que Trunks jamás le daría nietos porque no lo veía como alguien que fuera popular entre las chicas, pero estaba equivocada. Ahora la mujer de cabellos celestes se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la tienda esperando a que su hijo terminara de probarse el décimo conjunto de ropa que había escogido para su cita: un sweater blanco y negro con unos pantalones negro ceniza, botas de cuero azules, una gruesa bufanda de lana color azul noche y una gorra beanie de lana color azul oscuro que hacia juego con las botas. 

-Mamá...-murmuró Trunks ligeramente sonrojado sin mirar a su madre mientras jugaba con la bufanda que colgaba alrededor de sus hombros-¿q-qué opinas de este conjunto?-

-Trunks... te... te ves... ¡increíble, cariño! Me encanta-respondió Bulma incorporándose del sofá para ver a su hijo de pies a cabeza con las cejas levemente arqueadas por lo sorprendida que estaba en ese momento.

-¿L-lo estás diciendo en serio? Yo creo que se ve horrible-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas intentando esconder el fuerte sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

-No digas eso, cielo. Te ves muy guapo con ese conjunto, y estoy segura de que a ella le encantará verte con esta ropa.

¡Es cierto! Trunks no le había dicho nada a su madre de que su cita de esa noche era Gohan, ella pensaba que iba a salir con una chica ese día de San Valentín ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿debía decirle la verdad o solo seguirle la corriente y dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural? ya había tomado una decisión, le diría a su madre la verdad ahora mismo, no le importaba lo que ella dijera, estaba enamorado de Gohan, lo amaba con todo su corazón y esperaba que él también sintiera lo mismo.

-M-mamá... h-hay algo que debo decirte, respecto a esta cita de San Valentín yo...

-Disculpen ¿ya decidieron cual de todos los conjuntos que escogieron van a llevar?

Trunks y Bulma desviaron la mirada al encontrarse con una chica de cabello largo negro recogido en una larga coleta con flequillo a la altura de su frente de pie frente a ellos, por alguna razón, el adolescente pensó que esa chica se parecía mucho a su compañera de escena, Mai. Pero decidió restarle importancia a ese pequeño detalle ya que estaba feliz de que ella hubiera aparecido e interrumpiera su confesión.

-S-sí, vamos a llevarnos este-dijo Bulma señalando el conjunto que su hijo llevaba puesto, Trunks reaccionó al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la ropa que se probó en el vestidor hace cinco minutos y rápidamente fue a cambiarse para evitar pasar más vergüenza en aquella tienda, eso hizo que su madre y aquella chica se rieran por la torpeza del adolescente.

-Está bien, en cuanto su hijo termine de cambiarse iré a buscar la ropa para que la coloquen en una bolsa en la caja registradora-le respondió la chica, pasó a un lado de la mujer de cabellos celestes y se dirigió al vestuario de hombres a buscar el conjunto que iban a llevar.

Al terminar de pagar la ropa, Bulma y Trunks salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al área de comida a buscar un restaurante no muy concurrido para almorzar y pasar la tarde tranquilos hasta que Trunks tuviera que volver a casa a arreglarse para su cita. Hablando de eso, el adolescente de cabellos lilas abrió su teléfono, buscó el número de Jack en su lista de contactos y comenzó a mandarle mensajes pidiéndole ayuda o algún consejo ya que tenía una cita por San Valentín esa noche y no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como iniciar una conversación con Gohan sin quedar mal pero apenas pasaron cinco minutos desde que envió los mensajes y no tuvo respuesta del chico. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra o algo así.

-_Grandioso, justo cuando necesitas que un amigo te de un consejo no está ahí para dártelo_-pensó Trunks rodando los ojos con fastidio, cerró la casilla de mensajes y abrió el buscador de su teléfono para buscar tópicos de conversación que usar en una cena en el día de San Valentín, tras estar un tiempo revisando y desechando material que consideraba repetitivo y tedioso, encontró una página web que podía serle útil, hizo click en el enlace de la página y pudo ver que (para su alivio) las preguntas estaban en inglés y tenía suerte de saber un poco el idioma, de no ser así, no habría podido hablar con su doble del episodio "Timetwister", mucho menos comunicarse con él por teléfono como hizo hace unos segundos atrás.

-Trunks, Trunks, ¡Trunks!

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió Trunks con un tono de voz elevado, la voz de su madre lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y de lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-No sé tú, pero yo tengo un poco de hambre ¿quieres comer algo?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos celestes llevando las bolsas que tenían las compras de su hijo.

-Uh, s-sí. Seguro, yo también tengo hambre-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas guardando rápidamente el teléfono, no quería que su madre viera lo que estaba haciendo, si ella se enteraba que estaba buscando tópicos de conversación para su cita de esa noche, se avergonzaría más de lo que ya estaba y ya había tenido suficiente con la humillación que había pasado en la tienda de ropa a la que fueron.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese lugar?-preguntó Bulma señalando un pequeño restaurante de tempura no muy lejos de ellos-parece cómodo y además no hay muchas personas, así que podremos comer tranquilos sin tener que mantener un bajo perfil-

Ambos fueron al restaurante, entraron y fueron recibidos por una mesera que los condujo a una mesa no muy lejos de los demás clientes, pero cerca de un amplio ventanal que daba vista a la calle.

* * *

Krillin salió de una pequeña florería luego de comprar un ramo que tenía tres tipos de flores diferentes que había elegido para esa ocasión. Marrón iba caminando junto a él sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, ella no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ni porque había comprado esas flores, pero, como era una niña pequeña aún inocente, supuso que esas flores serían para una mujer a la que había estado visitando todo este tiempo y que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estaba equivocada. Apenas caminaron un par de calles de la florería, el hombre de baja estatura se detuvo en una parada de tranvía y chequeo la hora en su teléfono mientras le pedía a su hija que cuidara las flores para saber si aún estaban a tiempo de llegar al sitio al que quería llevarla ese día.

-Papi ¿puedes decirme a dónde vamos?-preguntó Marrón a su padre y desvió la mirada hacia el ramo que estaba cuidando-¿por qué llevamos estas flores? ¿vas a dárselas a una chica?-

-¿Qué? no, no es por eso por lo que llevamos las flores. Las llevamos porque iremos a un lugar especial en donde está tu madre y es una sorpresa, así que, por favor, solo te pido que seas paciente y esperes-le respondió el hombre de baja estatura arrodillándose frente a su hija-no querrás arruinar la sorpresa ¿o sí?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó la niña rubia negando con la cabeza, su padre le sonrió y tomó el ramo de flores viendo que un tranvía se acercaba a la parada donde estaban esperando.

-Bien, ahora quédate quieta que ya llega nuestro transporte, tenemos que viajar para poder llegar al lugar donde nos reuniremos con tu mamá.

* * *

Bra y Goten caminaban por el centro comercial dirigiéndose al área de restaurantes y puestos de comida mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, tras varios minutos caminando, hablando y viendo a que lugar irían a almorzar, el adolescente de cabellos alborotados optó por invitar a su compañera de trabajo a almorzar a un café italiano. Abrió la puerta del lugar dejando a Bra entrar primero y él la seguiría después, pero se detuvo un momento al ver a Trunks y su madre almorzando en un restaurante de tempura cerca del lugar donde estaban ellos, desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien ya estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse y le hizo una seña con su mano para llamar su atención.

-Bra-la llamó Goten en voz baja pero la chica de cabellos celestes no lo escuchó, parecía estar muy concentrada buscando un lugar donde sentarse-Bra, ¡Bra!-

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió ella viendo a su compañero de trabajo molesta-¿qué quieres ahora, Goten?-

-¿Podrías solamente venir hasta donde estoy un momento? ¡mira! tengo que mostrarte algo-le dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara a la puerta, Bra rodó los ojos molesta, estaba comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de su amigo en la cita que estaban teniendo ese día y solamente quería sentarse para descansar los pies y comer algo porque su estomago comenzaba a rugir por el hambre que sentía. Se acercó al lugar donde estaba Goten y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del café-¡por ahí! ¡mira!-

-¿Qué se supone que debo...?

La chica de cabellos celestes dejó de hablar al ver a su compañero de trabajo, Trunks y su madre, Bulma dentro de un restaurante de tempura sentados en una mesa pequeña para una o dos personas conversando, hasta que, en un punto de la conversación, Bulma se levantó de su silla para ir al baño. Aprovechando que la mujer de cabellos celestes se había ido, Bra pudo ver un poco mejor a Trunks y sus ojos celestes observaron como el adolescente de cabellos lilas sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a tocar la pantalla para buscar algo que ella no alcanzó a ver desde su posición.

-¿Ahora lo ves? ¿te diste cuenta de quienes son?-preguntó Goten sacando a su amiga de su concentración e hizo que desviara la mirada hacia él.

-Sí, son... son Trunks y su mamá-respondió Bra-ella se acaba de levantar para ir al baño y... Trunks está con su teléfono, pero ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo?-

-No lo sé, iré a acercarme más para ver que está haciendo con su teléfono. Quizás le esté mandando mensajes a un amigo-respondió Goten, estaba a punto de salir, pero colocó su mano en el hombro de Bra-tú mejor quédate aquí, busca una mesa y espérame, vuelvo enseguida-

-¡No! ¡espera, Goten!-lo llamó la chica de cabellos celestes, pero ya era tarde, su amigo ya se había ido-agh ¡maldición! ¿Qué rayos pretendes hacer ahora?-

Goten salió del café y caminó a pasos lentos pero sigilosos al restaurante de tempura donde había visto a Trunks y a Bulma, se escondió detrás del menú colocado afuera del restaurante al ver que la puerta se abría dejando salir a dos clientes del establecimiento. Asomó la mirada pensando que esas personas lo habían descubierto, pero al parecer no fue así porque salieron del restaurante conversando animadamente y suspiró aliviado, espero a que esas personas se fueran, cuando vio que la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, colocó su mano para detenerla y entró rápidamente. Ya dentro del restaurante, caminó por el lugar buscando a Trunks con la mirada y finalmente lo encontró, escuchó los pasos de una mesera aproximarse a la mesa donde el adolescente de cabellos lilas estaba sentado así que se escondió en una esquina de la pared para espiarlo mejor, intentó escuchar la conversación entre Trunks y la mesera pero no podía oír bien con los demás clientes hablando, desvió su mirada hacia una mesa desocupada no muy lejos de él, se sentó en ella, escondió su cara con el pequeño menú de bebidas alcohólicas, tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo acercó a su oído para escuchar la conversación. De niño había visto en las películas de espías que la mayoría de ellos usaban un vaso de vidrio para escuchar o espiar las conversaciones de los criminales y supuso que eso le sería útil.

-He notado que has estado muy concentrado en tu teléfono desde que tu madre se fue al baño, jovencito-la voz de la mesera resonaba a través del vaso llegando al oído derecho del adolescente de cabellos alborotados-¿puedes decirme que te sucede?-

-Uh, n-no... no es nada importante, no se preocupe-respondió Trunks volviendo a guardar su teléfono rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-pero, necesito preguntarle algo ¿qué haría si tuviera una cita esta noche y no sabría cómo iniciar una conversación con la persona que la invito a esa cita?-

-Eso sería difícil, normalmente suelo ser yo misma a la hora de tener una cita, pero... como veo que es la primera vez que tienes una, te sugiero que estudies estas preguntas-la mesera sacó su libreta donde tenía anotados los pedidos, escribió un par de cosas en un papel y se lo dio a Trunks-y te aseguro que estarás bien-

-_Así que Trunks estaba buscando consejos para poder hablar con mi Onii-chan sin quedar en ridículo_-pensó Goten-_¡lo sabía! con razón estaba tan concentrado viendo su teléfono_-

-Disculpe ¿se va a quedar ahí sentado con un vaso sobre su oído o piensa ordenar algo?

Goten elevó la mirada topándose con una mesera de cabellos rojos recogidos en una coleta con puntas saliendo en todas direcciones, ojos maquillados con mucho delineador, un par de piercings en su oído derecho que lo miraba fijamente con una cara seria sin dejar de masticar una goma de mascar sabor uva.

-Uh, n-no... de hecho, ya me iba-respondió Goten quien apoyó el vaso bruscamente en su lugar, se levanto del asiento y comenzó a correr a la salida del restaurante, la chica soltó un suspiro, hizo un globo con su goma de mascar y lo reventó mientras caminaba a otra mesa a recoger los platos sucios.

* * *

Trunks y Bulma volvieron al departamento agotados de pasar todo el día en el centro comercial. El adolescente fue directo a su habitación a dejar las bolsas con su ropa y se recostó en la cama suspirando con frustración, estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para ir a la cita de esa noche, lamentaba tener que dejar plantado a Gohan, pero no estaba con ánimos de salir, acercó su almohada hacia él, recostó su cabeza en ella y poco a poco cerró los ojos quedándose dormido. No supo bien cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se durmió solo supo que despertó lentamente al escuchar la alarma de su teléfono sonar constantemente, se incorporó de su cama quedando de rodillas sobre el colchón, desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal de su habitación y se refregó los ojos con cansancio.

-_¿Uh? ¿tan tarde es?_-pensó Trunks viendo el sol ocultarse detrás de los edificios de la ciudad, desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono cuya alarma no dejaba de sonar, lo tomó y las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron al ver la hora-_oh, dioses, dioses, ¡dioses! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡estoy llegando tarde a mi cita!_-

Se levanto torpemente de la cama tropezando con la sabana cayendo boca abajo en el suelo al tiempo que su teléfono se escapaba de sus manos y se deslizaba por el suelo unos centímetros lejos de él, Trunks bufó molesto, pero no le daría importancia a ese pequeño descuido suyo, se incorporó como pudo mientras soplaba un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su frente, tomó su teléfono y fue corriendo al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Bulma estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando vio a su hijo yendo de un lado a otro con la ropa que habían comprado en el centro comercial esa misma tarde hecha un bollo, el cabello ligeramente mojado y una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, escuchó el sonido de una bota golpear contra el suelo, a Trunks saliendo con el conjunto de ropa que había comprado esa misma tarde y al ver que le faltaba la bota del pie izquierdo, el adolescente dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a buscarla pero su madre lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Bulma obligando a su hijo a detener su acción, Trunks elevó su mirada topándose con su madre de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? hoy tengo una cita, y ya se me está haciendo tarde para encontrarme con la persona que me invitó a salir-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas-me gustaría seguir hablando, pero no tengo tiempo ahora-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, se calzó rápidamente la bota faltante, tomó su billetera, la tarjeta magnética para entrar al departamento y abrió la puerta-¡creo que volveré tarde! ¡adiós, mamá!-

* * *

Krillin bajó del tranvía y su pequeña hija lo siguió después, avanzó unos pasos hacia él, tomó su mano mientras que la otra sostenía el ramo de flores y ambos caminaron a la entrada de un cementerio, Marrón no entendía nada ¿por qué el tranvía los dejo en un cementerio? ¿dónde estaba su mamá? sus preguntas fueron contestadas al ver una lápida de mármol blanco muy bien cuidada que destacaba de todas las que habían sido colocadas en ese lugar.

-Hola, amor-dijo Krillin saludando a aquella lápida, Marrón se acercó un poco más a la lápida y pudo ver que en ella estaba escrito en kanji el nombre de su madre junto con su fecha de nacimiento y muerte debajo, además de que reposaba una corona de flores un poco marchita que habían colocado allí, probablemente durante su funeral-siento llegar un poco tarde pero, no tenía con quien dejar a Marrón así que tuve que traerla conmigo-soltó la mano de su hija y se acercó a colocar las flores frente a la lápida-mira, te traje un regalo. Feliz día de San Valentín-la niña de cabellos rubios no emitió palabra alguna desde que llegaron al cementerio, solo se quedó viendo a su padre colocar las flores en la tumba de su madre y cuando terminó se incorporó volviendo a quedar de pie frente a esta-supongo que en donde sea que estés, sé que estás allí arriba cuidando de nuestra hija ¿has visto lo mucho que ha crecido? Y hasta está siguiendo tus pasos en la actuación-desvió la mirada hacia Marrón-¿no quieres hablar con tu madre?-

-U-uh...-dijo Marrón, caminó unos pasos hacia la tumba de su madre arrugando la falda de su vestido morado mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo-h-hola mami ¿cómo estás? Um, lo que papi dice es verdad, soy una actriz igual que tú... ¿te gusta mi vestido? estoy segura de que si, papá me lo compró para mi cuando entre a actuar con él en el show donde trabaja... uh, supongo que eso es todo, no tengo otra cosa que contarte-

Rápidamente la niña de cabellos rubios dio la vuelta y fue a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su padre para evitar que la vean llorar, por suerte, no había nadie en el cementerio a esas horas de la tarde, solo estaban ellos dos. Krillin se sintió un poco mal por haber traído a Marrón hasta allí, nunca le había dicho que su madre había muerto y el día que se realizó su funeral la había dejado en la casa de su tío a quien ahora no veían desde hacía un largo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez que te visité en el hospital-habló Krillin mientras abrazaba a su hija quien no dejaba de llorar aferrando sus manitas a la chaqueta de su padre-tu me dijiste que debía seguir con mi vida, que conociera a alguien más y que sea feliz, sin embargo... no he tenido suerte con las mujeres últimamente jeje, pero ¿quién sabe? quizás algún día vuelva a encontrar a esa persona que me haga feliz como tu me has hecho feliz todos estos años-desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz del guardia avisando que el cementerio cerraría pronto-ya debo irme, volveré en unos meses-desvió la mirada hacia Marrón-tranquila, no llores. Volvamos a casa-

-S-sí-respondió la niña rubia secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tomó la mano de su padre y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del cementerio, antes de irse, Marrón desvió la mirada por última vez hacia la tumba de su madre y agito su mano libre para despedirse de ella-¡adiós, mami! ¡prometo que volveré a verte!-

* * *

Gohan estaba parado fuera de la puerta del restaurante esperando a su cita para el día de San Valentín con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando el piso con su zapato, en su mano izquierda llevaba un ramo de flores azules envuelto con un delicado papel blanco anudado con una cinta celeste, revisó la hora en su teléfono para comprobar que no estuviera llegando tarde y efectivamente si lo estaba, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que el reloj marcó las ocho treinta y si no aparecía pronto perderían la reservación, con lo que le había costado poder hablar con el restaurante para confirmar la reservación para las nueve de la noche. Finalmente, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia él y cuando elevó la mirada se topó con Trunks corriendo desde la distancia haciendo una seña con la mano para que lo esperara. El joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió al verlo, pero enseguida cambio su sonrisa por una expresión seria y rápidamente escondió el ramo de flores apenas tuvo a Trunks frente a él con las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza baja en un intento por recuperar la respiración.

-Llegas tarde, llevo más de cinco minutos esperando por ti-lo regaño Gohan con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y mirándolo seriamente como cuando una mamá regaña a su hijo por haberse metido en problemas.

-De verdad lo siento, no quería llegar tarde, pero me quedé dormido y cuando desperté ví que se me había pasado la hora-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas queriendo disculparse, pero al parecer de nada sirvió porque Gohan aún seguía molesto, o eso es lo que pretendía fingir, estar molesto para luego sorprender a Trunks con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín.

-Bueno, pues... ¡eso no es una excusa para llegar tarde a tu cita! ¿o sí?-preguntó Gohan haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su semblante serio, su falsa actuación estaba comenzando a darle gracia y pronto Trunks notaría que estaba fingiendo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ya te dije que lo sentía ¿sabes qué? no sé porqué acepté está cita sabiendo que ibas a enojarte por algo tan insignificante como el llegar tarde al lugar acordado, mejor regreso a casa-Trunks estaba a punto de irse pero una mano se posó en su hombro impidiendo que se vaya, el adolescente desvió la mirada molesto viendo que era Gohan quien había puesto su mano en ese lugar-¿ahora que quie...?-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que notó como el joven de cabellos oscuros hacia un esfuerzo por retener su risa-¿Gohan? ¿qué te suecde? y ¿por qué te estás riendo? ¡ya respóndeme! ¡esto no es divertido!-

-Jajajaja, ¡no puedo creer que hayas caído en mi trampa!-dijo Gohan riéndose a carcajadas llevando su mano libre a su estómago para calmar el cosquilleo que sentía por las risas-Trunks, no estoy enfadado contigo, estaba fingiendo, en realidad yo quería...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió una mano golpear fuertemente su mejilla-ouch ¡oye! ¿y eso porqué fue?-

-¡Baka! ¡esta es la peor primera cita que tengo! ¿cómo te atreves a hacer que me enfade contigo por nada?-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas molesto mientras cerraba la mano con la que había abofeteado a Gohan. El joven no respondió a esa pregunta y simplemente le acercó el ramo de flores-¿uh? ¿por qué me das esto? ¿acaso es otra broma tuya?-

-Te aseguro que esto ahora no es ninguna broma, siento mucho hacerte enfadar, Trunks. Quería sorprenderte y por eso fingí estar molesto contigo por llegar tarde-se disculpó Gohan, el adolescente miró el ramo de flores y luego elevó su mirada hacia Gohan notando que en sus ojos no se reflejaba ningún rastro de mentira o que estaba bromeando con eso, parecía sonar sincero y eso hizo que el enojo de Trunks disminuyera un poco-de verdad lo siento, estoy siendo sincero si es lo que te estás preguntando ¿podrías perdonarme?-

Trunks no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a tomar el ramo de flores que Gohan le estaba regalando, rodeó el cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros con sus brazos, se paró en puntas de pie para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla que había golpeado previamente.

-Sí, te perdono-le susurró Trunks en el oído haciendo sonrojar a Gohan, el adolescente no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca para reprimir una risita, pues se le hacía tierno lo avergonzado que lucía.

-Entonces ¿quieres pasar antes de que se haga más tarde y perdamos la reservación?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks asintió y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar y entró después de él.

El interior del restaurante era lujoso, pero a su vez te daba una sensación de serenidad y conformidad, había algunas mesas individuales con esponjosos sofás de cuero negro, una barra de bebidas alcohólicas y no muy lejos de las demás mesas había un escenario donde se llevaba a cabo un show de _jazz_. Una mesera que atendía la recepción recibió los cupones, buscó la mesa que tenían asignada, tomó los menúes y los acompañó a una mesa individual la cual no estaba muy lejos del escenario. El resto de la velada fue tranquila y relajada, para comenzar, Gohan ordenó tartar de ternera japonés con compota de higos y salsa de hongos porcini y Trunks ordenó Salmón rey marinado con caviar Osetra y Citrón, una vez que terminaron de comer sus aperitivos, pasaron al plato principal los cuales consistieron en costillas de cordero asadas con salsa de romero y pasta del chef, durante la comida, ambos se dedicaron a conversar y a beber sus respectivas bebidas mientras escuchaban a la banda que tocaba en el escenario, en un momento de la conversación, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la hoja de papel donde tenía anotadas las preguntas que le dio la mesera esa tarde en Sunshine City, pensó que ya no le serían útiles así que desechó el papel bajó la curiosa mirada de Gohan, al sentirse observado, el adolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente a lo que Gohan correspondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Al terminar de cenar, se abstuvieron de pedir postre, pues Gohan tenía una sorpresa mucho mejor para Trunks una vez que salieran del restaurante. Salieron del restaurante y el viento helado soplaba con fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo del adolescente de cabellos lilas comenzara a temblar por el frío y eso hizo que comenzara a frotarse a sí mismo con sus manos en un intento desesperado por mantener calor, al parecer se había olvidado de quitarse el sweater y la bufanda apenas entraron a cenar al restaurante, Gohan notó esto, vio la chaqueta que llevaba puesta encima de su sweater negro ceniza, se la quitó y la colocó alrededor de los hombros del menor con la esperanza de darle un poco de calor.

-N-no era necesario que me di-dieras tu chaqueta, G-Gohan...-dijo Trunks con la voz un poco temblorosa por el frío que estaba sintiendo-e-estoy b-bien, n-no te preocupes-

-No me mientras ¿crees que no noté que tienes frío? olvidaste quitarte tu sweater y tu bufanda cuando entramos al restaurante y hacía calor allí adentro, era evidente que al salir ibas a tener frío-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros-acompáñame, nos queda una última cosa que hacer antes de volver a casa-

Ambos caminaron un par de cuadras lejos del restaurante hasta llegar a un pequeño auto de color negro perfecto para que solo dos personas entraran en él. Gohan sacó la llave, quitó el seguro de las puertas, abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante dejando al adolescente de cabellos lilas subir primero y él entro después, ya dentro encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a conducir por las luminosas calles de Tokio, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla para ver el paisaje nocturno, pues le daba un poco de vergüenza tener que estar viendo solo a Gohan ya que si lo hacía, el joven de cabellos oscuros querría iniciar otra conversación, pero, finalmente, luego de estar conduciendo alrededor de cinco minutos, Trunks habló para romper esa atmosfera silenciosa que se había creado entre ellos.

-Entonces, Gohan-dijo Trunks, el joven de cabellos oscuros no lo miró, estaba concentrado en el camino, pero podía escuchar lo que el adolescente tenía que decirle-¿tienes idea de a dónde vamos?-

-Hmm... todavía estoy pensando en eso-respondió Gohan, Trunks frunció el ceño ¿acaso Gohan no tenía ni idea de a dónde irían esa noche?-por ahora, quiero ir a dar un paseo, me estaba preguntando a dónde podríamos ir...-guardó silencio por unos segundos hasta que giró su mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas-Trunks, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? si quisieras terminar nuestra cita ¿a dónde querrías ir?-

-Uh, bueno... um... la playa estaría bastante fría...-murmuró Trunks mientras pensaba en una respuesta apropiada hasta que una idea le vino a la mente-¡vamos al océano! escuché que el océano es hermoso por la noche, especialmente durante el invierno-

-Bueno... vamos allí entonces.

Después de conducir por unos quince minutos, el automóvil se estaciono frente a la puerta de un hotel construido cerca de la bahía de Tokio, Gohan bajó del automóvil y Trunks lo siguió más tarde, vio cómo le entregó las llaves a un hombre para que estacionara el vehículo por él y después de hacer eso, entró al hotel con Trunks caminando detrás. Ya dentro, el adolescente se sorprendió de lo lujoso y hermoso que era el hotel, comenzó a preguntarse cuánto dinero habría gastado Gohan en organizar esta cita solo para ellos dos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gohan le pidió que esperara un momento porque necesitaba pedir la llave de la habitación en la recepción, cuando tuvo la llave caminaron hacia el ascensor, el joven de cabellos oscuros presionó el botón del cuarto piso y esperó hasta que llegaron allí.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Gohan miró a Trunks y le sonrió haciendo que el adolescente se sonrojara ligeramente, el joven se rió suavemente, abrió la puerta con la tarjeta magnética que la recepcionista le dio y ambos entraron. Caminaron por la habitación hasta que salieron al balcón donde se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas de madera frente a ella, en el centro de la mesa, sobre un elegante mantel color beige, había un hermoso pastel de chocolate y crema de fresas con dos corazones de azúcar rosa y rojo.

-G-Gohan... tú...-dijo Trunks, no puede encontrar las palabras para expresar lo sorprendido y feliz que estaba en ese momento-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que hayas organizado todo esto solo para mí-desvió su mirada hacia la vista panorámica de la ciudad y el oscuro océano, caminó unos pasos hasta que colocó sus manos en la barandilla-la barandilla está muy fría-

-Por supuesto que va a estar fría-dijo Gohan mientras se posicionaba al lado del adolescente-es invierno, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vine a este lugar?-añadió pensando en voz alta-ya lo recuerdo, yo vine aquí con Videl hace dos años atrás-

-¿Qué? ¿la trajiste aquí antes?-dijo Trunks sin creer lo que Gohan estaba diciendo-entonces... todas las cosas que has hecho por mí en este día... ¿también se las hiciste a ella hace dos años atrás?-

-¿Uh? -Gohan volvió su mirada hacia el adolescente al notar que se estaban formando lágrimas en sus ojos azules y comenzó a sentirse como un estúpido por recordar algo que hizo hace mucho tiempo-¡espera! ¡no, Trunks! ¡nunca he hecho algo así por ella! ¡no es lo que piensas! Yo jamás la llevé a un restaurante de jazz y, por supuesto, ¡nunca le hice una sorpresa como esta!-Trunks desvió la mirada hacia el suelo molesto-¡tienes que creerme! vine con ella aquí hace dos años atrás, eso es verdad, pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que rompiera mi compromiso con ella y también antes de... antes de...-

-¿Antes de qué? -preguntó Trunks volviendo la mirada y avanzando unos pasos hasta que su cara estuvo a unos centímetros de la de Gohan. El joven de cabello oscuro podía sentir su cálido aliento calentando su rostro mientras un profundo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-A-antes... antes de que me diera cuenta de que te amo-¿cómo? ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? No, eso no era posible, sin dudas estaba soñando ¡sí! eso era, solo un sueño. Gohan... ¿Gohan de verdad le estaba diciendo que lo amaba?-no te preocupes, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi, de seguro te debo dar pena o asco o...-

Gohan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió las manos de Trunks tomar su rostro y lo atrajo hacia él cortando la distancia que los separaba con un suave beso, el joven de cabellos oscuros permaneció con los ojos abiertos por el shock que estaba experimentando en ese momento pero poco a poco llevó sus manos a la cintura del menor rodeándola firmemente mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y correspondía su beso, el primer beso de ambos fuera de las cámaras y el primer beso de Gohan con otro hombre, bueno, un niño desde su punto de vista pero aún así era agradable. Tras unos largos minutos se separaron para respirar dejando tan solo un pequeño y delgado hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas y una ligera estela de vapor salía de ellas.

-Gohan, yo también te amo-le dijo Trunks apenas se separaron del beso mientras bajaba una de sus manos y dejaba la otra en la mejilla del joven de cabellos oscuros quien la tomó con la suya propia, a pesar del clima frío que se presenciaba afuera en aquel balcón, el adolescente pudo sentir lo cálida que era la mano de Gohan-todo este tiempo he intentado decírtelo pero nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo pero ahora...-retiró su mano de la mejilla del joven de cabellos oscuros y la entrelazó con la suya propia-ahora sé claramente que te amo y... y que quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida contigo lo más que pueda y hacerte feliz como en cierto tiempo Videl lo hizo ¿qué dices? ¿me dejarías ser parte de tu vida y volver a hacerte feliz?-

-Sí, sí y mil veces sí, Trunks. Quiero que me hagas feliz y solo si tú también me dejas hacerte feliz y disfrutar de mis días contigo tanto como sea posible ¿aceptas?-preguntó Gohan como si estuviera haciéndole una propuesta de matrimonio o algo así pero en realidad, ambos solo estaban prometiéndose estar al lado del otro en las buenas y en las malas y crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, Trunks solo atrajo otra vez a Gohan hacia él uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso y eso fue más que suficiente respuesta para él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Goten y Bra estaban espiándolos desde la puerta apenas entreabierta de la habitación del hotel, ambos se miraron entre ellos sonriendo con complicidad y salieron corriendo de allí tomados de las manos conteniendo las ganas de chillar de la emoción porque habían cumplido su misión exitosamente, pero aún así, a pesar de que Goten estaba feliz por su hermano, tendría que recordarle mañana en el set que le debía la mitad del dinero que invirtió de sus ahorros para organizar esa cita. Ahora tendría que esperar tres meses más hasta reunir el dinero necesario para comprarse un nuevo dinosaurio de peluche que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la preparatoria Orange Star, faltaban unos minutos para que las clases comenzaran y los estudiantes aprovechaban ese tiempo libre para estar con sus teléfonos, conversando con sus amigos, estudiando o simplemente leyendo unas revistas como lo hacían Goten y Trunks en ese preciso instante, ambos se encontraban mirando el horóscopo para saber que les auguraba el universo para ese año y después de revisar el horóscopo pasaron a un artículo donde hablaban exclusivamente de famoso luchador de artes marciales juvenil e ícono de la moda japonesa, Son Gohan. Por otro lado, Bra estaba asomada desde los lockers viendo a cierto preadolescente de cabellos lilas con una mirada enternecida típica de una chica perdidamente enamorada, o al menos eso era lo que ella hacía hasta que Gohan se paró detrás de ella para saber que estaba haciendo y pudo deducir que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Hey! ¡hola, Bra!-la saludó Gohan asustando a la chica de cabellos celestes haciendo que se escondiera de nueva cuenta detrás de los lockers-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Por lo que veo, parece que últimamente has estado desvistiendo a Trunks con la mirada-

-Bueno, está bien ¡lo admito! es que... es que lo encuentro súper adorable-le dijo Bra a su amigo y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Goten y Trunks quienes seguían entretenidos mirando la revista-¿no crees que es adorable? ¿qué puedo hacer para que se fije en mi? ¿debería decirle un chiste? ¿hacerle algún halago? ¿invitarlo al circo? ¡no lo sé!-

-Jajaja, Bra, creo que te estás haciendo muchas preguntas y con respecto a invitarlo al circo, quiero decir, ¿es una broma?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es que... hace poco me enteré de que el circo Kinoshita recibió una familia de leones blancos para sus shows-respondió Bra desviando su azulina mirada un poco apenada. 

-Escucha, lo importante es ser tu misma-le dijo Gohan queriendo animar a su amiga mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Sí, claro. Es fácil para ti decirlo que hacerlo ¡literalmente estás en la portada de todas las revistas juveniles de Tokio!-habló la chica de cabellos celestes con sarcasmo-¡para alguien como yo, esto es algo mucho más complicado!-

-No es cierto, eres súper interesante, Bra. Créeme que, si no fuera así, tu y yo no seríamos amigos-le dijo Gohan tranquilizándola-bueno, haz lo que quieras, invítalo al circo. ¡Trunks aceptará ir contigo, no hay dudas!-

Bra asintió, reunió ánimos y se acercó al rincón del pasillo donde Goten y Trunks estaban entretenidos viendo su revista. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas elevó la mirada sin entender que era lo que quería, pero al sentir la mirada azul de su crush sobre ella, Bra se echó para atrás y regresó corriendo a los casilleros donde la esperaba Gohan.

-¡No puedo con esto! ¿qué haré después? ¿y si me rechaza o piensa que soy una molestia?-dijo Bra encogiéndose en el suelo al tiempo que un aura negra la rodeaba.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo, yo te daré una mano-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros ayudando a su amiga a levantarse-le pedirás ir contigo al circo después de clases ¿entendido?-

Al terminar las clases, Goten y Trunks salieron de la preparatoria hablando sobre la lección que habían visto ese día en la clase de historia mientras el preadolescente de cabellos lilas seguía concentrado en el artículo de la revista en donde aparecían las fotos de Gohan poniendo una sonrisa embobada. No muy lejos de ellos, escondidos detrás de un árbol estaban Bra y Gohan, éste le hizo una seña con la mano a su amiga indicándole que fueran tras ellos ya que los había avistado pasando justo al lado del árbol, Bra lo miró un poco dudosa, pero confiaba en su amigo así que ambos salieron de su escondite detrás del árbol y caminaron hacia ambos adolescentes.

-No puedo evitar verlo, él es tan...-le dijo Trunks a su amigo con un tono enamoradizo mientras caminaban a la calle.

-¿Inteligente, amable, atractivo, la viva imagen de un dios romano, mega irresistible y divertido?-preguntó Goten intentando adivinar lo que quería decir su amigo sobre su crush sin dejar de caminar junto a él.

-Por supuesto que no ¡es mucho más que eso!-le respondió el preadolescente sin verlo, por estar concentrado mirando la revista, accidentalmente chocó con Bra quien estaba tiesa en su lugar con una expresión de haber visto una película de terror y su rostro estaba ligeramente pálido, la revista se cayó de sus manos y elevó su vista hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros sin entender que le estaba pasando.

-Ups, lo sentimos, no quisimos interponernos en su camino-se disculpó Gohan asomándose detrás de Bra, que seguía rígida en su lugar sin pestañar y sin hablar-¿no es así, Bra?-

-Gomenasai-se disculpó Bra sin abandonar su posición y con una extraña voz de robot. Trunks se rió levemente por la voz robótica que puso la chica al hablar, desvió la mirada viendo que la revista aún estaba abierta en el articulo donde salían las imágenes de Gohan, rápidamente se inclinó a recogerla, pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se le adelantó y eso hizo que sus manos se rozaran y un ligero sonrojo tiñera las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Ay, lo siento!-se disculparon al unísono, Trunks apartó su mano de la de Gohan, rápidamente recogió la revista y volvió a quedar de pie frente a él y Bra.

-De verdad lo sentimos mucho ¿cómo podríamos compensarlo?-preguntó Gohan, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga de cabellos celestes que seguía congelada en su lugar-¿tienes alguna idea, Bra? uh... ¿Bra? de acuerdo ¿qué dicen si vamos al circo Kinoshita los cuatro juntos?-Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente por la emoción-me enteré de que tienen...-desvió la mirada otra vez hacia su amiga-Bra-

-Oh, sí. Ví que el circo acaba de recibir a una familia de leones blancos.

-¡Por supuesto, me parece una excelente idea!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado mientras que su amigo no dejaba de sonreír enormemente y desvió la mirada hacia éste-¿no es así, Trunks? a ti te encantan los animales-

-Uh...-dijo Trunks volviendo otra vez a la realidad al tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro-¡sí, es cierto! Soy un gran fan de los circoanimales, etto, quise decir, mamiferco ¡no! ¡espera! quise decir de los amaniles ¡no! es decir...-

-Jajaja, está bien, no te preocupes-le dijo Gohan riéndose suavemente por la torpeza de su amigo-entonces, digamos que nos vemos a las 16:00 p.m-desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien ahora tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro producto de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-¿está bien ese horario para ti, Bra?-la chica de cabellos celestes asintió-¡genial!-desvió la mirada hacia Goten y Trunks-así que, nos vemos en el circo Kinoshita a las 16:00 p.m ¿de acuerdo?-

-16:00 p.m, de acuerdo...-respondió Trunks con un tono de ensoñación en su voz, Gohan sonrió una ultima vez y se fue de allí arrastrando a una sonriente Bra con él, el preadolescente los vio alejarse, más que nada a Gohan mientras soltaba un suave suspiro enamorado.

-Uh, ¡hola! ¡Trunks! ¿sigues ahí?-preguntó Goten al ver que su amigo se había quedado sumido en su propio trance-te das cuenta de que el chico por el que literalmente babeas te acaba de invitar a una cita ¿no es así?-

-Así es...-dijo Trunks, pero enseguida salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados-¡espera! ¡¿qué?! ¿t-tengo una cita con Gohan? ¡¿y-y justo hoy?! no puede ser, no me he bañado ¡y ni siquiera llevo puesta mi camiseta de la suerte!-tomó las manos de Goten con fuerza mientras lo miraba con desesperación-¡por favor, ayúdame, Goten! no podré hacer esto solo-

-Ya, ya, tranquilo-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros abrazándolo y dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Corte!-gritó Toriyama-san a través de su megáfono, las cámaras se detuvieron y todos los empleados del set se dispersaron en pequeños grupos para conversar, chequear las filmaciones por la laptop colocada en una mesa no muy lejos de la escenografía y otros simplemente iban a beber un vaso de agua o una soda, el robot llevó una de sus manos-pinzas a su rostro y suspiró con frustración-¿quién les dijo a estos que podían tener un descanso?-elevó su mirada hacia Trunks y Goten-en fin, excelente trabajo chicos, vayan a sus remolques a cambiarse para la siguiente escena, la encargada de vestuario les dejó unos nuevos conjuntos que quiero que usen en el episodio-

Goten bajo por las escaleras y Trunks lo siguió después, éste último se dirigió a su remolque a cambiarse la ropa mientras que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados se dirigió al remolque de su hermano para hablar con él y ajustar unas cuentas pendientes relacionadas con el dinero invertido en la cita del Día de San Valentín. Por otro lado, Gohan estaba en su remolque repasando las líneas que debía decir en la siguiente escena cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, dejó su libreto de lado creyendo que era Trunks quien venía a verlo como todos los días, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermano menor del otro lado, éste notó la decepción en el rostro del joven de cabellos oscuros y se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con un semblante molesto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso estabas esperando una visita de tu novio?-preguntó Goten con un tonó sarcástico a su hermano mayor, Gohan se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esa palabra, miró hacia ambos lados de su remolque rogando que nadie los haya escuchado y luego miro otra vez a Goten.

-C-cállate y entra de una vez ¿quieres?-respondió Gohan secamente, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados obedeció y entró al tiempo que su hermano cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos-bien ¿qué necesitas, Goten? ¿por qué viniste a verme?-

-No necesito nada tuyo, muchas gracias. Solo quería saber como te fue en tu cita con Trunks anoche.

-M-me fue... me fue bien, creo que ya somos algo más que amigos o compañeros de trabajo porque anoche me confesó sus sentimientos por mi-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros con un sonrojo tiñendo levemente sus mejillas.

-Que bueno, porque te recuerdo que me debes un gran favor por ayudarte con tu cita, Onii-chan-le dijo Goten, Gohan se quedó pensando que clase de favor le debía a su hermano, no recordaba haberle dicho algo así-ugh ¡me refiero a que me debes dinero! Tienes que pagarme la mitad de lo que yo invertí organizando esa estúpida cita-

-Oh, sí ¡cierto! por poco lo había olvidado jejeje-dijo Gohan riendo nerviosamente mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca avergonzado-y ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-Goten se acercó al oído de su hermano, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y le susurró la cantidad exacta-¡¿qué?! ¡¿esa es la cantidad que te debo?!-

-Por supuesto.

-Y... ¿de dónde crees que sacaré el dinero para pagarte? ¿eh?

-No lo sé, del banco, pidiéndole un aumento a Toriyama-san o a sus jefes, algo se te ocurrirá, Onii-chan-respondió Goten, caminó hacia la puerta del remolque, la abrió y estaba a punto de irse, pero detuvo sus pasos y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan con un pie fuera del remolque-oh, y te recuerdo que hay tiempo de entrega muy limitado, solo tienes dos semanas para entregarme el dinero que me debes-

Goten salió del remolque y cerró la puerta dejando a su hermano solo, Gohan se llevó las manos a la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos y suspiró con frustración, a veces odiaba a su ex prometida, Videl, por haberle enseñado a su hermanito a persuadir a las personas ¿ahora cómo haría para conseguir el dinero en dos semanas? Sería difícil pero quizás podría ir a los estudios de Toei a hablar con los jefes de Toriyama-san e intentar pedirles que le aumentaran el sueldo o intentar convencer a Toriyama-san de que le diera más dinero prometiéndole trabajar mucho más duro en sus actuaciones para compensarlo.

* * *

Gohan y Bra se despidieron de Goten y Trunks recordándoles que debían reunirse en el circo Kinoshita a las 16:00 p.m, salieron de la preparatoria Orange Star, caminaron un largo rato y fueron a sentarse en una banca de un pequeño parque.

-¿Ves? ¡te lo dije! Solo tenías que ser tu misma-le dijo Gohan aliviado de que la invitación al circo les haya salido mejor de lo que él esperaba.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-habló Bra sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con sus dedos intentando distraerse y olvidar la vergüenza que había pasado frente a su crush y todo gracias a su amigo de cabellos oscuros-excepto para ti que siendo una superestrella todo esto es más sencillo, para una chica normal como yo, intentar coquetear con un chico es como entrar a un campo de batalla-

-Espera, ahora si que estás exagerando. No te preocupes por nada ¡estarás bien!-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras bebía una soda de uva-y cuando estés a solas con Trunks en el circo, tú...-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Bra abriendo enormemente los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo quien arrojó la lata de soda ahora vacía en un cesto de basura no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban sentados-¡un momento! ¿a qué te refieres con estar "a solas con Trunks"? de ninguna manera ¡tú vas a estar ahí conmigo! no vas a dejarme sola con él ¡por supuesto que no!-

-Agh, de acuerdo ¿qué no podría hacer por mi amiga?-murmuró Gohan llevando una mano a su frente, desvió la mirada hacia Bra, le sonrió y ambos chocaron puños cerrando su trato.

Más tarde, Trunks estaba de pie en la entrada del circo Kinoshita con una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos, la abrió sacando una radio de su interior, colocó la radio en su oído derecho donde tenía el aro potara que lo ayudaba a transformarse en Lordbug, la encendió y ya encendida, la voz de Goten resonó por el auricular casi perforando su tímpano.

-¡Probando, probando! ¡Cinco, dos, cuatro. Cinco, dos, cuatro!-dijo Goten desde la radio-Trunks ¿me escuchas?-

-S-sí ¡fuerte y claro, Goten!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, desvió la mirada hacia su amigo quien estaba escondido detrás de una de las tiendas instaladas en el terreno donde se había montado el circo-pero... uh, no se si pueda hacer esto, y mucho menos vestido así-

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, solo debes ser tu mismo!-lo animó el chico de cabellos oscuros desde su escondite.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me dijiste eso?-dijo Trunks recordando el incidente que había tenido en los vestuarios del estadio Nippon Budōkan luego de que Gohan terminara sus prácticas de artes marciales de ese día.

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks y Goten estaban de pie frente a la enorme puerta que conducía a los vestuarios del estadio, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas miraba el pequeño letrero en la pared escrito en kanji con las pupilas encogidas y ligeramente pálido, algo que su amigo no pasó desapercibido así que lo volteó quedando de pie frente a él._

_-Tranquilo, tú puedes hacerlo, Trunks-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros colocando las manos sobre sus hombros-solo entra ahí y se tú mismo-_

_El preadolescente de cabellos lilas miró a su amigo un poco inseguro, pero asintió y a pasos seguros, valientes y decididos, se acercó a la puerta del vestuario, abrió fuertemente la puerta y se dirigió al vestuario de hombres para poder hablar con Gohan e intentar invitarlo a salir con él, apenas entró al vestidor y caminó hacia el locker de Gohan, se encontró con el joven de cabellos oscuros cerrando la puerta y a punto de colocarse la camiseta que llevaba dentro de su mochila donde guardaba su gi y un cambio de ropa para después de terminar la práctica._

_-U-uh...-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso e hipnotizado por el torso bien formado de su amor secreto haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su rostro y olvidara por completo lo que pensaba hacer; sin embargo, fue traído de regreso a la realidad al escuchar una voz llamándolo._

_-¡Oye! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¡si no eres miembro del equipo de artes marciales no puedes entrar en este lugar!-le dijo uno de los chicos que formaba parte del grupo de artes marciales, Trunks reaccionó y vio que todos los chicos en el vestidor (incluido Gohan) lo observaban de forma extraña, ¡y lo peor era que ninguno de ellos tenía una camiseta puesta! El sonrojo del preadolescente se incrementó más y torpemente buscó la salida para irse de allí lo más rápido posible._

_-Hya ¡l-lo siento! ¡n-no quise molestarlos!-se disculpó Trunks con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza que estaba viviendo en ese momento y salió de allí no sin antes gritarle aquellos chicos-¡al menos terminen de vestirse, por favor!-_

_*Fin flashback*_

-Sí, lo admito, ese no fue el mejor momento para preguntarle a Gohan si quería salir contigo-dijo Goten desde su radio recordando el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo nada más salió del vestidor aquel día-así que, uh, solo se tu mismo y ten cuidado por donde caminas-

Trunks estaba comenzando a impacientarse, pues los minutos pasaban y no veía a Gohan por ninguna parte, se apartó un poco de la entrada del circo y comenzó a buscar al adolescente de cabellos oscuros con la mirada.

-Ugh ¿en dónde te escondes, mi alma gemela?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas en tono dramático más para si mismo que para Gohan, quien seguía sin aparecer por ahí.

-Si no puedes siquiera hacer una conversación normal con Gohan, entonces tal vez no sea apropiado que digas que es tu alma gemela-le dijo Tikki asomándose desde su escondite en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su portador.

-Shh, silencio, Tikki-le dijo Trunks volviendo a cerrar el bolsillo de su chaqueta-¡quédate bien escondida! Ya lo verás, lograré hablar con Gohan ¡esta vez voy a hacerlo!-

-¡Así está bien! ¡me gusta escucharte decir eso, Trunks!-dijo Goten a través de la radio que el preadolescente tenía puesta en su oído derecho.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-respondió Trunks desde la radio, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia él-¡dioses! ¡ahí vienen!-

Caminó hasta una de las tiendas y asomó la mirada solo para encontrarse con Pilaf y Sharpner no muy lejos de él quienes estaban observando la jaula donde estaban el resto de los animales del circo.

-¡Hey, hola Trunks!-lo saludaron ambos amigos desde lejos, Trunks parpadeó un poco asombrado, pero enseguida reaccionó y correspondió su saludo sonriendo nerviosamente, Goten suspiró aliviado de saber que no eran Gohan y Bra quienes estaban ahí.

-Bien, parece que solo fue una falsa alarma.

-¡Hola, Pilaf! ¡hola, Sharpner!-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas viendo a ambos amigos acercarse hacia él-¿qué estana haciendo aquí, chicos?-

-Vinimos a ver a los leones blancos y al gorila-le respondió el chico de cabellos rubios con las manos a cada lado de su cintura-¡quiero intentar comparar mi fuerza con la suya!-

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-preguntó Pilaf al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks iba a decir que si, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo quien le habló desde su radio.

-¡Trunks! ¡concéntrate! ¡tu objetivo se aproxima a las tres en punto!-le aviso el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados a través de la radio.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Trunks dejando confundidos a Sharpner y a Pilar-eh, quiero decir, sí, me gustaría, pero ahora no puedo, es que estoy esperando a alguien así que no quisiera molestarlos-

-Entonces ¿te nos unes más tarde?-preguntó Sharpner a su compañero de clases.

-Claro, ¡iré más tarde! nos vemos, chicos-una vez que Sharpner y Pilaf se fueron, Trunks dio la vuelta para volver a la entrada del circo a encontrarse con Gohan, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver solo a cierta chica de cabellos celestes caminando hacia él saludándolo nerviosamente con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas, el preadolescente dejo de lado su emoción para darle lugar a la preocupación-uh, Goten ¿dónde está Gohan?-

-No lo sé, no me preguntes a mi-respondió Goten desde su radio, por suerte la conversación se cortó apenas Bra se paró frente a Trunks.

-¡Hola, Bra!-la saludó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa-uh ¿Gohan no está contigo?-

Bra solo se rió nerviosamente mientras esperaba nuevas instrucciones de su amigo desde la radio que se colocó en su oído izquierdo, por suerte, Gohan estaba escondido un par de metros lejos de los dos adolescentes, justo detrás de un puesto de palomitas de maíz.

-Dile que estarán mejor sin mi-le dijo Gohan a su amiga.

-Estarán mejor sin mi-repitió Bra, pero rápidamente se corrigió al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de Trunks-¡quise decir! ¡e-estaremos mejor sin Gohan!-

-Wow ¡al final esta historia de amor resulto ser mucho más penosa y divertida de lo que esperaba!-comentó Plagg saliendo de su escondite y apoyándose en la cabeza de su portador mientras observaba la incomoda escena entre Trunks y Bra, es más, podía percibir hasta un poco de tensión en el ambiente-¡sube el volumen de esa cosa, quiero escuchar todo!-

-Creo que no necesitamos a Gohan para tener una tarde tranquila en el circo-dijo Bra un poco más relajada, ya no se sentía tan incómoda hablando con su crush.

-¡Claro que sí, baka!-gritó Goten desde la radio de Trunks con furia, sobresaltando al preadolescente a quien por poco se le perfora el tímpano con semejante grito que dio su amigo.

-Claro que sí, ba...-dijo Trunks, rápidamente se retuvo porque por poco soltaba el insulto que dijo su amigo por la radio-uh, lo siento, quise decir ¿no se suponía que él iba a estar con nosotros? ¿no quieres quedarte aquí a esperarlo?-

-¡No! dile que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con él-le dijo Gohan a Bra desde su radio.

-Ahora no-le susurró la chica de cabellos celestes apoyando su mano sobre su oído izquierdo, pero Trunks se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una radio consigo.

-Espera ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con curiosidad.

-Uh, eh, es decir ¡tienes razón! ¡mejor quedémonos aquí a esperarlo!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Bra?! ¡no se queden ahí esperándome, no pienso ir!

Bra miró a su crush sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente, ahora sí que no tenía idea de que hacer. Mientras esta incómoda escena sucedía entre ambos adolescentes, el propietario del circo caminaba por entre las tiendas y remolques de los artistas hasta llegar a las jaulas portátiles dirigiéndose a una en especifico y era la jaula donde descansaban los leones blancos. Con cuidado abrió la jaula y los leones al reconocer al propietario se desperezaron y caminaron lentamente hacia él.

-¡Buenos días! Miren lo que les traje-les dijo el hombre colocando una charola con trozos de pollo y menudencias para los felinos, los leones miraron la comida con desconfianza, pero no pudieron resistirse y se abalanzaron sobre el pollo comenzando a devorarlo con anisedad, pues se notaba que llevaban mucho tiempo sin comer-eso es, les gusta ¿no es así?-

-¡Wow! ¡mira cuanta carne pueden comer esas bestias!-exclamó Sharpner viendo a los leones con asombro.

-En efecto, la carne es la principal fuente de alimento de este depredador, con ella puede generar energía para correr al menos sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora-le dijo Pilaf a su amigo mientras veían a los leones comer.

-Pff ¡¿Sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora?! ¿solo eso? Creí que los leones blancos eran más rápidos. Te reto a que puedo vencerlos a todos en una carrera.

-Ni lo creas, jovencito. ¡ningún ser humano en toda la historia ha sido capaz de competir en una carrera contra un león!-le dijo el propietario del circo que seguía dentro de la jaula, los leones dejaron de comer y desviaron sus cabezas hacia Sharpner.

-¿En serio? ¿qué posición obtuvieron tus pequeños gatitos en las competencias deportivas de la preparatoria Orange Star? ¡yo quedé en primera posición!

-Ya fue suficiente, te lo advierto ¡no puedes retar a mis leones a correr contra ti! no les ganarías-le advirtió el hombre saliendo de la jaula ya molesto de la arrogancia de Sharpner.

-Es claro que no, obviamente yo soy el más veloz de todos-le respondió el chico de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa arrogante, los leones miraron a Sharpner y le gruñeron ante lo que dijo¿quién se creía que era para decir que era mejor que ellos?-oigan, bolas de pelos ¿qué les parece si tienen una competencia conmigo? ¿eh? ¡el que llegue último a la meta será una manzana podrida!-

-Bien, verifiquemos esto... considerando que hay un viento favorable de dos kilómetros por segundo y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte...-dijo Pilaf haciendo cálculos con su teléfono-¡presiento que los leones podrían vencerte en la carrera y tu terminarás siendo la manzana podrida!-

-Tu amigo tiene razón, ¡y ahora por favor, retírense!-les ordenó el propietario del circo cansado de tener que lidiar con Pilaf y Sharpner-el veterinario me aconsejo dejar a mis leones en calma durante su hora de la merienda y ustedes simplemente los están perturbando-

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿están perturbados pequeñas bolas de pelos?-dijo Sharpner a los leones con sarcasmo-y creí que esas cosas eran unas bestias salvajes-

-¡No pienso repetírtelo otra vez, vete de aquí o tendré que echarte yo mismo de este circo!-le ordenó nuevamente el hombre con furia, los leones gruñeron y comenzaron a rugir con fuerza haciendo temblar la jaula en la que descansaban.

-Ya vámonos, Pilaf. Dejemos que esos gatos terminen su merienda junto a este niñero malhumorado-dijo Sharpner a su pequeño amigo de piel celeste. Se despidió de ambos y se fue corriendo de allí con Pilaf caminando detrás de él, los leones se calmaron al ver al chico de cabellos rubios marcharse de las jaulas donde estaban los demás animales, pero el propietario del circo no estaba tranquilo, en su mirada chispeaba furia y muy dentro de sí quería darle a ese niño presumido una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-A veces necesitamos liberar al animal salvaje que llevamos dentro-dijo Dark Butterfly-¡me fascina esta idea!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y toma el control de este dueño de circo!-

La mariposa morada salió por una rendija del ventanal del escondite de Dark Butterfly y se dirigió volando al circo, justo cuando Trunks y Bra estaban sentados en una mesa de los puestos de comida uno frente al otro esperando a Gohan como le había sugerido la chica de cabellos celestes pero el tiempo pasaba y parecía que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por aparecer en aquel lugar, algo que estaba comenzando a impacientar a Trunks y Bra se dio cuenta de ello pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer o decirle para tranquilizarlo. 

-Bien, parece que se está tomando su tiempo... supongo que no vendrá después de todo ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks elevando su mirada para ver a la chica sentada frente a él.

-Ok, repite después de mí-le dijo Gohan a Bra desde la radio-"sí, está en camino, pero antes quiero quedarme a solas contigo un rato para..."-

-¡Sí, está en camino, pero antes quiero quedarme a solas contigo un rato para...!-exclamó Bra apoyando las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa sobresaltando al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Para decirte que me gustas, Trunks.

-Decirte que tú... uh...-Bra comenzó a encogerse en su lugar y a sentirse vulnerable, sus manos aferradas a la mesa comenzaron a temblar-¡que me gusta un chico, pero no sé cómo decirselo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?!-dijo Gohan desde su escondite en el puesto de palomitas sin creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

-¿En serio? ¡genial! ¡si quieres puedo darte unos consejos para que le digas a ese chico lo que sientes por él!-le dijo Trunks apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Bra y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-¡Tú! ¡¿quién te crees que eres?! ¿acaso piensas que eres un especialista en el amor o qué?-dijo Goten molesto desde la radio que tenía el preadolescente de cabellos lilas en su oído derecho-ups, se supone que no debía escuchar eso-

-"Se supone que no debía escuchar eso"-murmuró Trunks con burla a su amigo, desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien lo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro-¡no puedo esperar para conocer el nombre de la persona que te gusta!-

-Oh, sí, claro... eh, el chico que me gusta es...

-¡Dile que es él!-le dijo Gohan con un tono de voz impaciente.

-Es... e-es... uh...-habló Bra, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la mirada ansiosa del preadolescente frente a ella y rápidamente cambio la respuesta para que no sospechara-¡es tu amigo, Goten!-

-Espera ¡¿qué?!-exclamó Trunks sorprendido-¿Goten? ¿de verdad te gusta él? ¡grandioso! ¡no puedo creerlo! si quieres puedo organizarte una cita con él-

-¡¿Qué?! no, espera un segundo ¡esto que está sucediendo es todo menos grandioso!-dijo Goten molesto desde su escondite, nunca se imaginó que Bra podría llegar a gustarle y menos que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, reaccionó al escuchar a Trunks hablando de organizarle una cita con la chica de cabellos celestes-¿vas a hacer que cosa? ¡de ninguna manera! ¿esto es una broma pesada? ¡ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería salir con Bra en primer lugar! No, ni en sueños, Bra es como una hermana pequeña para mi-

No se dio cuenta de que las palabras que dijo Goten, inconscientemente llegaron a los oídos de la chica de cabellos celestes clavándose como agujas en su corazón. Cielos, aquello si que dolía y mucho, no podía creer que Goten pensara algo así de ella, que no la viera más que como una amiga, una compañera de trabajo o, lo más hiriente de todo, una hermana pequeña. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos celestes, elevo la mirada notando que las cámaras seguían grabando la escena y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó con la voz quebrada-lo siento mucho, pero, no me siento bien, necesito...-comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera que estaba en un costado de la escenografía-¡necesito salir a tomar aire!-

La chica de cabellos celestes dio la vuelta, bajó las escaleras de la escenografía y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de salida del set, la abrió dejando entrar un poco del aire invernal y la cerró detrás de ella haciendo que el ruido resonara por todo el lugar. Todos miraron a Bra salir del set, Toriyama-san también la vio salir por unos segundos y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia Goten un poco molesto, el adolescente pudo jurar que unas chispas salían de la cabeza del robot por el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Goten?!-le preguntó el robot con molestia sacando más chispas y algo de humo de su cabeza.

-¡Yo no hice nada, Toriyama-san! Solo dije lo que estaba resaltado en mi libreto-respondió Goten queriendo demostrar su inocencia.

-¡Pero lo que dijiste antes no estaba en el libreto!-le respondió Toriyama-san molesto.

-Bien, lo admito, lo dije inconscientemente y sé que herí a Bra al hacerlo ¡ya sé! Iré a buscarla e intentaré convencerla de que vuelva a seguir grabando el episodio, quizás eso ayude.

-Te doy una hora máximo para buscarla, ni más ni menos-le dijo el robot señalándolo con su mano-pinza.

Goten asintió, después de todo, ese era todo el tiempo que necesitaba para encontrar a Bra, bajó de un salto de la escenografía y salió corriendo afuera, exponiéndose al frío invernal de esa mañana, el adolescente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, se había olvidado ponerse una chaqueta antes de salir y solo llevaba una playera de manga corta encima, después de todo, en el episodio tenían que simular que era otoño. Caminó buscando a la chica de cabellos celestes, llamándola por su nombre por un largo tiempo, se estaba por dar por vencido y volver al set cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a escuchar unos sollozos que venían del costado de uno de los remolques, se asomó lentamente y pudo ver a Bra llorando con la espalda apoyada contra la "pared" abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas.

-Bra...-la llamó Goten, la chica de cabellos oscuros no lo escuchó solo seguía llorando sin verlo siquiera-Bra, uh... ¿sabes? tenemos que volver al set a grabar el episodio, Toriyama-san nos está esperando y estará muy molesto con nosotros si no vamos-

-¡Déjame sola!-le gritó Bra con el rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar-no intentes convencerme de volver ahí ¡no pienso continuar grabando el episodio! *snif* no después de lo que dijiste-

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros sintió su corazón encogerse ante las palabras dichas por su amiga, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Estaba claro que había herido sus sentimientos y no encontraba ninguna forma de disculparse o reparar su error salvo... sin pensarlo siquiera, Goten se sentó junto a Bra, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo pensando que quizás con eso se sentiría mejor y lo perdonaría. Al principio, Bra se negó a corresponder el abrazo que le dio su amigo, gritaba, lo empujaba e incluso golpeaba su pecho pidiéndole que lo dejara ir pero pasados unos minutos comenzó a cansarse, hasta que se rindió y correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rojizo rostro en el pecho de Goten mientras soltaba unos suaves hipidos producto del llanto.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Bra-dijo Goten sin dejar de abrazar a la chica de cabellos celestes-no quise decir esas cosas tan horribles de ti, nada de lo que dije era cierto, tú eres más que una amiga, una compañera de trabajo o una hermana pequeña para mi. Tú me gustas-

-¿Qué?-Bra abrió enormemente los ojos y se separó un poco para ver de frente a su amigo de cabellos oscuros-¿yo te gusto? Pero, no lo entiendo... ¿desde cuándo sientes esto por mi? y ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque, porque... no estoy seguro de cuando paso ni cuando empecé a tener estos sentimientos por ti solo, solo sé que tú provocaste que algo en mi despertara, algo que ninguna otra chica antes había hecho, ni siquiera mis fans-le respondió Goten, Bra lo miro enternecida por las palabras del adolescente, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad al recordar que seguía molesta con él por lo que le había dicho hace un momento atrás.

-Espera, no creo nada de lo que me dices ¿cómo se que no me estás mintiendo y que no es otro de tus trucos para hacer que vuelva contigo al set?-preguntó Bra arqueando una ceja sospechosamente.

-Hay una forma en que puedo demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo-Bra abrió la boca para decirle algo a Goten, pero fue callada al sentir que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros le interrumpía lo que iba a decir con un brusco e inesperado beso. La chica permaneció en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos sin saber que hacer, no sabía si corresponder el beso o apartar a Goten y abofetearlo por ser tan atrevido, pero, al parecer, nada de eso fue necesario ya que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se separó de Bra dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios-l-lo siento, yo... yo no quería...-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Bra se abalanzó enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, volviendo a unir sus labios en un cálido y suave beso, mucho más relajado que el primero. Goten no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y colocar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica de cabellos celestes atrayéndola hacia él teniéndola tan cerca como fuera posible.

\------

Toriyama-san llevaba más de diez minutos esperando a que Goten y Bra volvieran al set, cada tanto revisaba el reloj en su muñeca izquierda y en efecto habían pasado diez minutos desde que Goten salió a buscar a la chica de cabellos celestes y ahora los dos estaban desaparecidos ¿dónde podrían estar? Si no aparecían en tres minutos se vería obligado a cancelar la grabación del episodio y retomarla mañana temprano. Por suerte, no hizo falta que nadie saliera a buscarlos ya que todos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta y vieron a Goten y Bra entrar al estudio tomados de la mano, con el cabello y la ropa un poco desaliñeadas.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡¿se puede saber qué diablos estaban haciendo?!-preguntó el robot ya cansado de esperar a que ambos adolescentes hicieran su presencia en el set.

-Lo sentimos, Toriyama-san pero... tuvimos un... uh, simplemente perdimos la noción del tiempo y nos quedamos conversando-se disculpó Goten mientras Bra hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse porque ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad.

-Bueno, no me importa ¡arréglense y vayan a terminar de grabar el episodio!-les ordenó Toriyama-san, ambos adolescentes asintieron y rápidamente se acomodaron sus ropas y fueron corriendo a la escenografía para retomar la grabación-aah-suspiró el robot frustrado mientras llevaba una de sus manos-pinza a su rostro-era más divertido trabajar con los OVAS de Dr. Slump, al menos Arale si me escuchaba cuando le decía algo...-

-Bien, parece que se está tomando su tiempo... supongo que no vendrá después de todo ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks elevando su mirada para ver a la chica sentada frente a él.

-Ok, repite después de mí-le dijo Gohan a Bra desde la radio-"sí, está en camino, pero antes quiero quedarme a solas contigo un rato para..."-

-¡Sí, está en camino, pero antes quiero quedarme a solas contigo un rato para...!-exclamó Bra apoyando las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa sobresaltando al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Para decirte que me gustas, Trunks.

-Decirte que tú... uh...-Bra comenzó a encogerse en su lugar y a sentirse vulnerable, sus manos aferradas a la mesa comenzaron a temblar-¡que me gusta un chico, pero no sé cómo decirselo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?!-dijo Gohan desde su escondite en el puesto de palomitas sin creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

-¿En serio? ¡genial! ¡si quieres puedo darte unos consejos para que le digas a ese chico lo que sientes por él!-le dijo Trunks apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Bra y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-¡Tú! ¡¿quién te crees que eres?! ¿acaso piensas que eres un especialista en el amor o qué?-dijo Goten molesto desde la radio que tenía el preadolescente de cabellos lilas en su oído derecho-ups, se supone que no debía escuchar eso-

-"Se supone que no debía escuchar eso"-murmuró Trunks con burla a su amigo, desvió la mirada hacia Bra quien lo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro-¡no puedo esperar para conocer el nombre de la persona que te gusta!-

-Oh, sí, claro... eh, el chico que me gusta es...

-¡Dile que es él!-le dijo Gohan con un tono de voz impaciente.

-Es... e-es... uh...-habló Bra, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la mirada ansiosa del preadolescente frente a ella y rápidamente cambio la respuesta para que no sospechara-¡es tu amigo, Goten!-

-Espera ¡¿qué?!-exclamó Trunks sorprendido-¿Goten? ¿de verdad te gusta él? ¡grandioso! ¡no puedo creerlo! si quieres puedo organizarte una cita con él-

-¡¿Qué?! no, espera un segundo ¡esto que está sucediendo es todo menos grandioso!-dijo Goten molesto desde su escondite, nunca se imaginó que Bra podría llegar a gustarle y menos que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, reaccionó al escuchar a Trunks hablando de organizarle una cita con la chica de cabellos celestes-¿vas a hacer que cosa? ¡de ninguna manera! ¿esto es una broma pesada? ¡ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería salir con Bra en primer lugar! no, ni en sueños-rapidamente se concetó a su radio para hablar con su amigo-¡oye! ¡de ninguna manera pienses que voy a salir con Bra!-

-Pero, estará muy triste si te niegas...-le dijo Trunks a su amigo de cabellos oscuros desde su radio.

-¿Dijiste algo, Trunks?

-¿Uh? ¡no! solo estaba diciendo que... estaría muy triste si te niegas a salir con Goten-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Goten abrió la boca con incredulidad al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, rápidamente llevó sus manos a su cabeza jalando sus cabellos mientras mordía su labio inferior para reprimir su frustración.

El propietario del circo estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta de su remolque que estaba estacionado cerca de las tiendas y los demás remolques donde vivían los demás artistas, desvio su mirada hacia las jaulas de los animales pero más que nada a la de los leones blancos que dormían profundamente luego de comer el pollo que éste les dio esa misma tarde y suspiró con tristeza, la mariposa contaminada por el akuma descendió volando hacia él y se introdujo en un brazalete tallado de una caña de bamboo que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, elevó su mirada y escuchó una voz femenina penetrar su mente.

-Animal, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros-te otrogo el poder de los animales para poder vengarte, pero con una pequeña condición...-

-Seguro, acepto tu propuesta-le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra, un aura morada lo rodeó y lo transformó en un enorme león blanco, bajó de un salto del remolque y aterrizó con un fuerte pisotón despertando a los leones enajulados que gruñeron con furia al villano transformado en uno de ellos que también gruñía con furia, ahora con su nueva forma podría buscar a Sharpner fácilmente y darle una lección.

Sharpner y Pilaf estaban parados frente a la jaula de los gorilas, el chico de cabellos rubios saltaba y movía los brazos queriendo llamar su atención, pero no lo lograba, hasta que escuchó una voz ronca llamándolo, haciendo que su amigo de piel celeste desviara la mirada y ambos se toparon con un león blanco a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-¡Oye, niño!-le dijo Animal en su forma como león blanco, asustando un poco a Sharpner y a Pilaf-¿sigues listo para correr?-de repente, todos los animales del circo estaban de pie o en cuatro patas detrás del villano-más vale que comiences pronto, te daré una ventaja-dio un portente rugido y rápidamente Sharpner se echo a correr seguido de su pequeño amigo de piel celeste a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, uno de los leones blancos se acercó al villano y se puso en posición de caza pero Animal lo detuvo-quedate aquí, él es mi presa-

-¡Más vale que seas honesto y le dices a Bra que no pienso salir con ella!-le dijo Goten a Trunks por la radio, Trunks cortó la comunicación al escuchar unos gritos y vio a Sharpner acercarse corriendo a la mesa donde estaban sentados él y Bra.

-¡Oigan, no se queden ahí sentados! ¡escondanse!-les dijo Sharpner sin detenerse siquiera, ambos desviaron la mirada al ver a un león blanco ir corriendo a toda velocidad tras el chico rubio, Bra grito aterrorizada y velozmente se escondió debajo de la mesa, pero de nada le servía refugiarse allí ya que todos los demás animales del circo se aproximaban caminando hacia el área de comida.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendremos que discutir lo de la cita en otra ocasión-le dijo la chica de cabellos celestes a su crush, enseguida ambos se alejaron corriendo del área de comida, pero Trunks tuvo otra idea en mente, aprovechó que Bra se había ido a buscar un refugio para esconderse dentro de una de las tiendas del circo y abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta liberando a Tikki, Gohan, por otro lado, salió de su escondite y fue a buscar otro sitio seguro para transformarse.

-Trunks ¿por qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Goten?-preguntó la kwami roja a su portador queriendo una explicación de porque había ignorado de esa forma a su amigo.

-Es que, no podía evitarlo, solo... no quería que Bra se sintiera mal-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde ¡ahora tenemos una batalla que ganar!

-¡Tikki, motas!-exclamó Trunks, Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho y la ropa de Trunks comenzó a cambiar, apareció un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció mágicamente en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su playera habitual, pantalones holgados rojos los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro, una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas.

-Hay que detener esto-dijo Gohan viendo a su kwami sentado en su cabeza, Plagg solo se limitó a protestar ya que no quería ayudar a su portador a transformarse-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Shaprner seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía, por poco tropieza con la cuerda que sujetaba una de las tiendas, pero pudo mantener su equilibrio y seguir corriendo, sin embargo, Animal tomó ventaja y logró pasarlo ganando la carrera, dio la vuelta de forma que quedara viendo fijamente al chico de cabellos rubios.

-Perdiste la carrera, ¿y ahora que crees de los leones?-le dijo Animal con un aura asesina reflejada en sus ojos debido a su transformación.

-Uh... ¿q-qué ellos son muy veloces?-dijo Sharpner retrocediendo con temor, por suerte, Lordbug llegó a escena en medio del chico de cabellos rubios y el villano antes de que éste pueda siquiera hacerle daño.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y qué piensas tú de las mariquitas?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡¿Y de los gatos negros?!-preguntó Chat Noir aterrizando junto a su compañero.

-La cadena alimenticia siempre estará a mi favor-respondió el villano transformado en león.

-¡Animal, deja de perder el tiempo y toma sus miraculous, las joyas mágicas!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly molesta-y quiero que me los entregues a mi-

-Oye tú, si no quieres ser despedazado ¡sera mejor que te vayas de aquí!-dijo Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia Sharpner-¡vamos! ¡corre lo más lejos que puedas de este circo!-el chico de cabellos rubios asintió, dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia la salida del circo (lamentablemente) con Animal corriendo detrás de él, Lordbug rápidamente arrojó su yo-yo y logró atrapar al villano dejándolo tendido en el suelo, fue entonces cuando el héroe de cabellos lilas se percató de algo-Chat Noir-desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino-solo tiene un brazalete en la pata izquierda ¡el akuma debe estar escondido ahí dentro!-

-¡Sostenlo! Yo me encargare de quitárselo-le dijo Chat Noir pero apenas dio un paso hacia el villano, elevó su mirada encontrándose con todos los animales del circo en posición de ataque frente a él y Lordbug, algo que dejó al héroe de cabellos lilas perplejo y que hizo que el héroe felino diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Ataquenlos!-les ordenó el villano, los animales obedecieron a su amo y comenzaron a correr hacia los héroes, ambos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr rápidamente para proteger sus vidas.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¿por qué mejor no regresamos a los animales de vuelta a sus jaulas?-sugirió Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡No! ¿estás hablando en serio?-respondió Lordbug sin dejar de correr junto a Chat Noir-¿y piensas que ellos van a querer cooperar con nosotros? ¿así sin decir nada?-siguieron corriendo intentando perder de vista a los animales pero, de pronto, el héroe de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada al ver que Goten y Bra eran perseguidos por otro grupo de animales y ambos estaban en peligro-¡será mejor que nos separemos!-

Corrió en dirección opuesta a la que iba su compañero, tomó a Bra y Goten de las muñecas y los llevó a ambos hacia la jaula de los gorilas. Abrió la reja de aquella jaula ambulante y los empujó a ambos dentro de ella con brusquedad.

-¡Oye! ¿qué crees que haces?-preguntó Goten al héroe molesto por el empujón que le habían dado a él y a la chica de cabellos celestes.

-¡Quédense aquí, estarán a salvo del peligro!-respondió sin más el héroe de cabellos lilas, cerró la reja y se alejó de allí con ayuda de su yo-yo dejando a ambos adolescentes solos.

-Uh... así que...-dijo Bra sin saber como empezar una conversación con Goten para poder matar el tiempo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad-¿cómo va todo?-

Chat Noir siguió corriendo, esquivando y saltando obstáculos hasta terminar trepado a un árbol del terreno donde estaba montado el circo, por poco una girafa lo ataca, pero logró evadirla a tiempo y en ese preciso momento, su compañero de cabellos lilas apareció y aterrizó en cuclillas en el techo del puesto de palomitas de maíz.

-¡Son demasiados animales!-dijo el héroe felino viendo que estaban rodeados.

-¡No vamos a poder detenerlos a todos!

-De acuerdo, pero ¿entonces que podemos hacer?-preguntó Chat Noir, vio a los animales acercarse más al árbol así que saltó hacia el puesto de palomitas donde estaba su compañero de cabellos lilas quedando de pie frente a él al tiempo que Lordbug se incorporaba quedando también de pie.

-Volvemos al plan A, ¡si logramos destruir su brazalete, podré capturar al akuma y todo volverá a ser como antes!-respondió Lordbug aplastando un puño contra su mano.

-¡Eso se oye como un plan increíble!-dijo el héroe felino con entusiasmo. Ambos héroes bajaron del puesto de palomitas para ir a recuperar el yo-yo que Lordbug había dejado olvidado minutos atrás al tiempo que los animales escapaban del circo derribando la entrada con su amo aún transformado en un león blanco caminando entre todos ellos, Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron al lugar donde dejaron el yo-yo.

-Pero, no lo entiendo ¡se supone que el cordón de mi yo-yo es irrompible!-dijo Lordbug viendo el yo-yo tendido en el césped, Chat Noir se arrodillo para verlo con más detenimiento y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Míralo más de cerca, no está roto-le dijo el héroe felino acercándole el yo-yo a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-De algún modo logró liberarse.

-No estoy seguro de eso, pero algo de lo que sí estoy seguro es que debemos encontrar a Sharpner-le dijo Chat Noir, Lordbug lo miró sospechosamente ¿cómo rayos sabía el nombre del chico de cabellos rubios? el héroe felino al sentirse observado por su compañero, rápidamente se corrigió-uh, quise decir ¡e-ese chico de cabello rubio! antes de que Animal le haga daño-

Lordbug preparó su yo-yo, lo arrojó contra un árbol enredándose en la rama y salió del circo con Chat Noir siguiéndolo detrás, tras un par de minutos viajando llegaron a la ciudad, ambos se detuvieron en la azotea de un edificio y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Alguna señal de ellos?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero que estaba arrodillado junto a él observando el perímetro en el que se encontraban, hasta que alcanzó a divisar algo no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Allí están!-exclamó Chat Noir señalando hacia la dirección donde había visto a Animal y Sharpner, Lordbug desvió la mirada en la misma dirección y vio como el chico de cabellos rubios retrocedía atemorizado mientras el villano transformado en un león se aproximaba hacia él amenazadoramente.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, mocoso-habló Animal mientras avanzaba a pasos seguros pero amenazantes, Sharpner siguió retrocediendo, pero tropezó con la acera y cayó de espaldas en el suelo-veo que no eres muy listo ¿uh?-

Dio un salto preparándose para atacarlo, pero un yo-yo se enredó en su pierna y el cordón fue jalado con fuerza haciendo que el villano cayera de panza al suelo, éste desvió su mirada topándose con Lordbug sujetando el yo-yo detrás de él.

-¡No huirás de mi esta vez!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas sosteniendo el cordón de su yo-yo firmemente. Chat Noir saltó de la azotea del edificio, aterrizó junto a Sharpner y colocó su mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

-Corre y escóndete en el primer lugar que veas ¡apresúrate!-le dijo Chat Noir al chico de cabellos rubios, lo ayudó a incorporarse y éste se alejó corriendo de allí sin darse cuenta de que le habían incorporado un rastreador en la espalda.

-¡Ustedes nunca me detendrán!-exclamó Animal con furia, se transformó en un águila liberándose del yo-yo y se alejó volando de allí.

-Con que así fue como logró liberarse-dijo el héroe de cabellos oscuros viendo al villano volar hasta perderlo de vista.

-¿Dónde está Sharpner?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero, Chat Noir abrió la pantalla de su brazalete mostrando un mapa de Tokio y hacia donde se dirigía el chico de cabellos rubios-aww, bien hecho, felino-añadió dándole unas caricias debajo de la barbilla haciendo ronronear a Chat Noir, ojala nunca debió haber hecho eso, ya que apenas realizó esa acción, Trunks se dejó llevar y se abalanzó sobre Gohan comenzado a hacerle cosquillas y caricias por todo su cuerpo-¡qué gatito más lindo! ¿quién te quiere? ¿quién te quiere?-

-Pues ¡tú!-le respondió Gohan con el mismo tono infantil haciendo reír al adolescente, pero ese momento fue interrumpido al escuchar una tos falsa, ambos desviaron la mirada encontrándose con Toriyama-san de pie cerca de su silla de director con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-preguntó el robot sin abandonar el semblante serio en su metálico rostro.

-Uh, l-lo sentimos, Toriyama-san. Nos dejamos llevar, nosotros no quisimos...-intentaron disculparse al mismo tiempo, llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca un poco nerviosos a su vez un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-¿Saben qué? ¡no me interesa! sus asuntos personales los resuelven fuera del área de trabajo, por favor. Si no fueran tan buenos actores, juro que los regañaría peor, pero no lo haré, ahora ¡regresen a sus posiciones, volveremos a grabar la escena!

Trunks y Gohan retomaron sus respectivas posiciones para comenzar a grabar la escena otra vez, Toriyama-san se sentó en su silla, dio la orden de comenzar a grabar y la escena anterior volvió a ser filmada. Lordbug desvió la mirada en la misma dirección y vio como el chico de cabellos rubios retrocedía atemorizado mientras el villano transformado en un león se aproximaba hacia él amenazadoramente.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, mocoso-habló Animal mientras avanzaba a pasos seguros pero amenazantes, Sharpner siguió retrocediendo, pero tropezó con la acera y cayó de espaldas en el suelo-veo que no eres muy listo ¿uh?-

Dio un salto preparándose para atacarlo, pero un yo-yo se enredó en su pierna y el cordón fue jalado con fuerza haciendo que el villano cayera de panza al suelo, éste desvió su mirada topándose con Lordbug sujetando el yo-yo detrás de él.

-¡No huirás de mi esta vez!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas sosteniendo el cordón de su yo-yo firmemente. Chat Noir saltó de la azotea del edificio, aterrizó junto a Sharpner y colocó su mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

-Corre y escóndete en el primer lugar que veas ¡apresúrate!-le dijo Chat Noir al chico de cabellos rubios, lo ayudó a incorporarse y éste se alejó corriendo de allí sin darse cuenta de que le habían incorporado un rastreador en la espalda.

-¡Ustedes nunca me detendrán!-exclamó Animal con furia, se transformó en un águila liberándose del yo-yo y se alejó volando de allí.

-Con que así fue como logró liberarse-dijo el héroe de cabellos oscuros viendo al villano volar hasta perderlo de vista.

-¿Dónde está Sharpner?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero, Chat Noir abrió la pantalla de su brazalete mostrando un mapa de Tokio y hacia donde se dirigía el chico de cabellos rubios-aww, bien hecho, felino-añadió dándole unas caricias debajo de la barbilla haciendo ronronear a Chat Noir, detuvo su acto y comenzaron a correr directo al lugar a donde iba Sharpner.

Por otro lado, Sharpner corría a toda la velocidad que le pemitían sus piernas buscando un escondite hasta que logró divisar la Corporación Capsula no muy lejos de él, se acercó a la puerta y una vez allí, apoyó ambas manos contra ésta y comenzó a golpear con fuerza llamando la atención de Bulma, quien estaba ocupada trabajando en su laboratorio, apenas escuchó los fuertes golpes, la científica de cabellos celestes dejó de lado su trabajo y fue a ver quien estaba golpeando con tanta desesperación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sharpner en el umbral respirando agitadamente.

-A-ayúdeme...-le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración-n-necesito esconderme... por favor-

Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, Bulma se acercó a Sharpner, lo ayudó a incorporarse y ambos entraron en el edificio con forma de domo cerrando la puerta tras ellos, no se dieron cuenta de que los animales del circo estaban cerca del lugar intentando percibir el aroma del chico de cabellos rubios.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, te ayudare-le dijo la científica de cabellos celestes mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar-vamos a sentarnos y me dices que es lo que te está pasando-

Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron a la Corporación Capsula y aterrizaron en el jardín trasero, por suerte no había animales deambulando por ahí, el héroe felino abrió el radar en su brazalete plateado indicando la posición de Sharpner en ese momento.

-¡Está ahí dentro!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas viendo el radar y la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al jardín al mismo tiempo-no deberíamos preocuparnos, un león no puede entrar aquí-

-Un león, no. pero ¿qué pasaría si se transforma en un animal más pequeño? Como una rata o...

-Es verdad, pero tenemos una pequeña ventaja por encima de él ¡sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra su presa!

-Animal tiene un mejorado sentido del olfato, sin dudas lo localizará fácilmente-le dijo Lordbug-sin embargo, tenemos algo de tiempo para prepararle una emboscada-

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, y no muy lejos de ellos vieron a un hombre que estaba por cambiar el neumático desinflado de su camioneta, pero apenas vió a un oso rascándose la espalda contra su vehículo se asustó y salió corriendo de allí dejando solo al oso.

-¡Tenemos que detener pronto a Animal antes de que Japón se convierta en una autentica jungla!

-Bien, acompáñame-le dijo Lordbug, caminó hacia la puerta seguido de su compañero felino, la abrió, entró en la cocina de la Corporación Capsula y caminó hacia la sala de estar donde encontró a su madre y a Sharpner sentados frente a la mesa de café con unas tazas de té en las manos-hola, mamá, uh, quise decir, Briefs-san-

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Bulma dejando su taza de té y se incorporó para ver al héroe de cabellos lilas-tú, tú eres...-las pupilas en los ojos de Lordbug se encogieron ante la idea de que su madre podría haber descubierto su identidad secreta-¡ya sé quien eres! ¡eres Lordbug!-

-¡S-sí, exactamente, en eso tiene razón!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas riendo nerviosamente, en eso, todos desviaron la mirada hacia el televisor mostrando el canal de Tokyo TV el cual estaba transmitiendo un reportaje especial.

-_Buenas tardes, esta tarde estamos siendo invadidos por lo que parecen ser animales de circo_-habló Krillin a través de la pantalla del televisor, al instante, se mostraron imágenes y filmaciones de los animales causando destrozos por las calles de Tokio, atemorizando a las personas que corrían por las calles o evacuaban sus vehículos para no ser aplastados con ellos, las jirafas se acercaban a los balcones de los edificios más altos y se comían las plantas decorativas que fueron colocadas allí-_la policía y el departamento de control animal, están trabajando muy ardúamente para mantener a raya la situación, se les pide a todos que se queden refugiados en sus casas, en otras noticias, Mr. Satan anunció..._-

Bulma tomó el control remoto en la mesita de café y apagó el televisor, Lordbug dejó de ver la pantalla del televisor, desvió su mirada hacia Sharpner y se acercó a él.

-No te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico de cabellos rubios, observó la sudadera que llevaba puesta-uh, si no te molesta ¿puedo pedirte prestada tu sudadera?-

-Seguro...-Sharpner se quitó su sudadera quedando únicamente en musculosa deportiva negra y se la entregó a Lordbug quien la tomó y comenzó a buscar algo con que colgarla para despistar a Animal.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir paseaba por la sala de estar mirando las estanterías y en uno de los muebles de la sala alcanzó a ver una vieja foto de Bulma con un bebé de cabellos lilas en sus brazos y después otra de la científica de cabellos celestes con un niño de cabellos lilas sentados en la banca de un parque con unos helados, posiblemente aquel niño era Trunks, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los días en que él y sus padres eran una familia tan unida como lo eran Trunks y su madre en las fotografías.

-¡Chat Noir, reacciona, hay que irnos!-lo llamó Lordbug sacando al héroe felino de sus pensamientos, ambos héroes caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala para salir de allí pero antes, Lordbug se volteó para ver a Bulma-ya verifiqué que todas las puertas y ventanas del edificio estén cerradas-

-Por ahora están a salvo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-le dijo Chat Noir haciendo una pose heroica.

-Gracias por la ayuda, mamá, quiero decir, Briefs-san-le agradeció Lordbug autocorrigiéndose rápidamente para evitar que la científica de cabellos celestes levantara sospechas.

-Siempre será un honor ayudarlo, Lordbug-san-le respondió Bulma de la misma manera haciendo una ligera reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, ambos héroes salieron de la sala y colocaron la sudadera de Sharpner en una de las sillas de la cocina, una vez hecho esto fueron a esconderse en el baño.

Chat Noir miró el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula y pudo ver que los animales ya habían llegado a ese lugar y acaparaban gran parte del terreno buscando a Sharpner, reaccionó al sentir algo frío en su nuca y desvió la mirada a su compañero de cabellos lilas quien tenía un aromatizador de ambiente en su mano derecha.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-preguntó el héroe felino viendo a su compañero con un semblante molesto. 

-Para despistar, esto cubrirá nuestro aroma natural y así Animal no podrá rastrearnos-respondió Lordbug con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, si es por eso, entonces ¡gracias!-le dijo Chat Noir llevando una mano a su nuca riéndose de forma avergonzada-siempre quise oler a...-tomó el aromatizante con la mano que tenía libre y leyó la etiqueta-¿Spa y bebés?-desvió la mirada hacia una caja de jabones y la tomó en sus manos-quizás podríamos atraparlo dentro de esta caja-

-Sí llega a transformarse en algo más grande, escapará. Necesitamos buscar una trampa más grande que esa-dijo Lordbug, salió del baño, caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina, desvió la mirada y encontró lo que buscaba-¡ahí esta! ¡ese autobús será lo suficientemente grande!-

-¡Excelente idea!-lo apoyó Chat Noir con una sonrisa seductora apareciendo detrás de él, pero reaccionó al recordar algo importante-pero ¡espera! ¿cómo haremos para que se meta dentro del autobús?-de repente, sus orejas temblaron al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos-¡se está acercando!-tomó a su compañero de cabellos lilas del brazo y lo jaló con él-¡escóndete!-

Animal llegó volando a la calle donde estaba ubicada la Corporación Capsula, comenzó a descender y al no poder rastrear a Lordbug y Chat Noir empezó a volar en círculos sobre la calle. Ambos héroes vieron al villano transformado en águila volando en círculos y Lordbug sonrió victoriosamente.

-Está funcionando, ¡solo puede percibir el aroma en la sudadera de Sha...!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino, pero dejó de hablar al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuello-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-le preguntó mirándolo seriamente, Chat Noir solo le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa-ugh, olvídalo, salgamos de aquí-Animal siguió volando en círculos hasta que alcanzó a ver una sombra en una de las sillas de la cocina del edificio con forma de domo, entró a través de la ventana transformado en una mosca y se acercó volando lentamente hacia la sudadera, pero no obtuvo rastros del chico de cabellos rubios, hasta que una caja de cartón se cerró sobre él-te transformaste en una mosca ¿eh? ¡qué buena elección!-

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro; sin embargo, ésta se borro repentinamente al ver la caja temblar y caer al suelo, de ella salió Animal transformado en un león blanco y se lanzó corriendo a atacar a los héroes quienes salieron rápidamente de la Corporación Capsula con el villano siguiéndolos detrás.

-¡¿Por qué no se transformó en un animal mucho más lento?!-exclamó Chat Noir mientras corrían, ambos entraron al autobús y la puerta se cerró una vez que Animal entró en él, avanzó por el estrecho corredor intentando encontrar a los héroes que estaban escondidos en los asientos traseros de aquel enorme autobús, el héroe de cabellos lilas le hizo una señal a su compañero, ambos salieron de su escondite, corrieron sobre los demás asientos y se pusieron en posición de ataque frente al villano, Chat Noir sacó un báculo de su brazalete para hacer que retrocediera en caso de que quisiera hacerles daño. Lordbug se acercó corriendo al asiento del conductor y comenzó a revisar el panel de control del autobús buscando algo que los ayudara a salir.

-¿Dónde está el botón que abre las puertas?-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas con desesperación, empezó a oprimir todos los botones del panel de control al azar, pero nada sucedía-agh, esto es increíble-Chat Noir desvió la mirada hacia su compañero bajando por un segundo la guardia-¡no puedo hacer que nada funcione! y, además, las llaves no están aquí dentro-

Por descuidar un segundo su guardia, Animal aprovechó que Chat Noir estaba distraído para transformarse en un oso panda, asustando un poco al héroe felino quien apunto su báculo hacia él, pero el villano levantó una pata y le dio un zarpazo que hizo que cayera al suelo y el báculo rodara hasta los pies de Lordbug, quien desvió la mirada viendo que su compañero estaba a punto de ser atacado.

-¡Es tu oportunidad, toma su miraculous!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly al villano transformado en oso panda-¡es el anillo negro en su mano izquierda!-

Animal se posicionó en cuatro patas sobre el héroe felino y le gruño fuertemente, Lordbug reaccionó a tiempo y pateó el báculo hacia su compañero, éste lo tomó con su mano libre y con él golpeó la mandíbula del villano empujándolo lejos de él. Se incorporó y volvió a ponerse de pie junto al héroe de cabellos lilas, éste sacó su yo-yo y enredó a Animal con él dejándolo inmóvil pero el villano otra vez se transformó en una mosca, Chat Noir sacó una estrella ninja de su brazalete y la arrojó contra él, sin embargo, Animal logró esquivarla volando por encima de ella haciendo que chocara contra la ventana trasera del autobús, Chat Noir se puso rápidamente en posición de ataque pero (para la suerte ambos héroes) pudieron ver que el villano estaba comenzando a agotarse y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para transformarse.

-Todas esas transformaciones parecen estar consumiendo su energía-dijo Lordbug viendo al agotado villano transformado nuevamente en un león blanco.

-En ese caso, dejemos que se debilite por su cuenta-le sugirió Chat Noir-así será más sencillo capturar su akuma-se acercó corriendo al panel de control en el asiento del conductor-**¡cataclismo!**-

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano en el panel de control entrando en cortocircuito haciendo que todos los mecanismos del autobús comenzaran a fallar incluida la alarma y las puertas, rápidamente ambos héroes bajaron del autobús, Animal fue tras ellos, pero la puerta delantera se cerró bruscamente dejándolo atrapado en el vehículo, el mecanismo no soportó tanto daño y explotó, una nube de humo gris salió debajo del autobús. 

-No será una trampa o una jaula de verdad, pero... ¡muy pronto lo va a ser!-dijo Lordbug con las manos a cada lado de su cintura.

-Querrás decir, ¡hasta oso! Pobrecito, estamos haciéndolo perder la pa-ta-ciencia-dijo Chat Noir queriendo aportar un comentario humorístico a la situación. Animal gruño molesto dentro del autobús, llegando a empañar un poco el cristal de la puerta.

-Tú eres el único que hace que pierda la pa-ta-ciencia, con tu pésimo humor-le dijo Lordbug empujando a su compañero de cabellos oscuros levemente, desvió la mirada hacia el villano atrapado en el autobús que respiraba aceleradamente y cambiaba sus transformaciones intentando romper la puerta del autobús-¡mira! ¡ya se está debilitando!-

-Bien ¿estás listo para capturar su akuma?-preguntó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Animal se transformó en un león blanco por última vez y cayó rendido al suelo.

-¡El plan funcionó!-exclamó Lordbug entusiasmado al ver que el villano ya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para entrar al autobús y capturar su akuma. ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho eso! Apenas el héroe de cabellos lilas se emocionó porque su plan salió como esperaba, Animal despertó dándose cuenta de que tenía un último as bajo la manga e inesperadamente se transformó en lo que ambos héroes menos esperaban: en un tiranosaurio. Con un par de golpes de su cabeza, el villano logró romper el techo del autobús y liberarse de su trampa.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! ¡ese animal ya está extinto!-le dijo el héroe felino señalándolo con su dedo acusadoramente.

-El último tiranosaurio pudo haberse extinguido hace millones de años, pero técnicamente sigue siendo un animal-respondió Lordbug sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque, Chat Noir imitó la acción de su compañero y también se puso en posición de ataque. Animal terminó de sacar su cuerpo del autobús y se acercó caminando hacia ambos héroes a pasos agigantados, los observó fijamente y lanzó un potente gruñido haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mi Lord, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, dos especies más se extinguirán... ¡el gato y la mariquita!

Ambos héroes comenzaron a correr con el villano persiguiéndolos al tiempo que Lordbug guardaba su espada nuevamente en su funda, se detuvieron al ver que había un edificio bloqueando su camino y desviaron la mirada hacia la dirección en la que se dirigía Animal, rápidamente se movieron de allí dando una voltereta, el villano chocó con el edificio y unos cuantos escombros cayeron encima de él. Lordbug y Chat Noir siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una barricada hecha con autos volteados que ambos saltaron ágilmente y se escondieron detrás de ellos, Animal salió del edificio y comenzó a buscar a los héroes con la mirada mientras rugía furiosamente, Lordbug salió de su escondite preparándose para volver a enfrentar al villano.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un gancho hidráulico-¿uh? ¿y qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-¡Que pena que Animal no tenga un neumático desinflado!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero viendo el _lucky charm_ que había aparecido en sus manos, ambos se asomaron por detrás de la barricada-¡nada más mira los brazos tan cortos que tiene! definitivamente no podría tomar ni un balón de basketball con esos brazos, aún así ¿tienes algún plan?-

-Si saltas y te pones encima de él, no podrá atraparte ¡llamarás toda su atención y tendré campo abierto!

-Se oye bien ese plan...-dijo Chat Noir, acercó su rostro a su compañero de cabellos lilas poniéndole una mirada coqueta-soy muy bueno llamando la atención-Lordbug lo miró fijamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y lo empujó apartándolo de él, en ese pequeño momento, una pata aplastó en auto donde estaban refugiados y al elevar sus miradas se toparon con Animal de pie frente a ellos, se levantaron del suelo y salieron corriendo otra vez para evitar se alcanzados por el villano transformado en tiranosaurio-¡no pienso echar a perder esto!-

Sin perder un segundo, el héroe felino se trepó al lomo del tiranosaurio y se aferró fuertemente a él para no caerse, Lordbug tomó ventaja de que su compañero estaba ocupado distrayendo al villano para arrojar su yo-yo enredándolo en sus patas, jaló con fuerza y cayó de costado en el suelo, por suerte, Chat Noir logró bajar con un salto y una voltereta quedando de pie junto a su compañero un segundo antes de que Animal cayera al suelo.

-Qué curioso, al final no tuvimos que usar esto-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo el gancho hidráulico que le había dado su _lucky charm_.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a pensar que somos muy fuertes-dijo Chat Noir, comenzó a caminar hacia el villano para tomar el brazalete, romperlo y liberar al akuma, pero Lordbug vio otra vez el gancho hidráulico y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Chat Noir, espera!-exclamó Lordbug, fue corriendo hacia él, lo tomó por la cinta negra de su traje y jaló con fuerza para que retrocediera justo cuando Animal abrió su enorme boca con filosos dientes preparado para morder al héroe felino, el héroe de cabellos lilas desvio su mirada hacia el gancho hidráulico, otra vez hacia el villano transformado en un tiranosaurio y comenzó a correr hacia él-¡ya sé que debo hacer!-

-Lordbug ¡no!-dijo Chat Noir intentando detener a su compañero de cabellos lilas, apenas estuvo unos centímetros cerca del villano, Lordbug dio un enorme salto al tiempo que Animal abría su boca.

-¡Espero que disfrutes tu cena!-exclamó el héroe una vez saltó a la boca del villano, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entró en la boca del tiranosaurio que lo devoró de un solo bocado, esto solo provoco que la ira en el cuerpo de Chat Noir estallara.

-¡Vas a lamentar lo que acabas de hacer!-dijo el héroe de cabellos oscuros, sacó su katana de su brazalete y se puso en posición de ataque. De pronto, la boca del tiranosaurio se abrió gracias al gancho hidráulico que Lordbug llevaba con él, dejando expuesto al héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Noir suspiró aliviado al ver a su compañero salir de allí, se acercó al brazo izquierdo del villano transformado, tomó el brazalete de caracol y lo rompió aplastándolo con sus manos liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del brazalete y comenzó a volar lejos de allí. 

-Ya terminaste de dañar a otros, akuma-dijo Lordbug, abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el gancho hidráulico y la arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-el gancho hidráulico se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda la ciudad reparando el daño causado por los animales del circo, devolvieron a los animales a sus respectivas jaulas y la transformación de Animal desapareció regresándolo a su aspecto original. Lordbug desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino y levanto su puño-bueno ¿misión cumpli...?-

-¡Lordbug!-exclamó Chat Noir feliz, atrajo a su compañero de cabellos lilas hacia él en un fuerte abrazo-me alegra tanto que estés bien, pensé que te había perdido para siempre-reaccionó al escuchar su anillo parpadear, lo miró notando que solo le quedaban dos minutos para volver a la normalidad-ups, supongo que ya debo irme-comenzó a correr y subió de un salto al techo de un edificio no muy lejos de él-¡nos vemos!-

-Nos veremos pronto, Chat Noir-se despidió el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa, desvio la mirada hacia el propietario del circo Kinoshita que estaba sobándose la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor confundido sin entender que hacía en medio de la calle, Lordbug se acercó a él, se arrodillo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro-no se preocupe, ya no hay peligro, señor. Mejor regrese al circo a ver como se encuentran los animales-

-¡Has echado todo a perder como siempre lo haces, Lordbug!-exclamó Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite apretando su puño con fuerza-así no es como se suponía que debía ser, un día, te prometo esto ¡estaré en la cima de la cadena alimenticia y te aniquilaré!-

\-------

Lordbug regresó a la Corporación Capsula transportándose con su yo-yo, entró en su habitación y rápidamente las asistentes de vestuario cambiaron su ropa volviendo a ser Trunks. Caminó a pasos lentos y cansados hacia su cama, se recostó boca abajo soltando un suspiro agotador y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco; sin embargo, ese momento no duro mucho, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón vio que tenía una llamada de Goten.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡me olvidé por completo de Goten!-exclamó Trunks al ver el número de su amigo en la pantalla-va a estar molesto conmigo-

-Y tampoco sabe que fuiste tú el que lo encerró en la jaula del circo con Bra-dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite y volando frente a él.

-Es verdad, sí él supiera de eso, estoy seguro de que me mataría-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-ya que ¡voy a intentar resolver esto!-tocó la pantalla de su teléfono y atendió la llamada de su amigo de cabellos oscuros, comenzó a caminar para salir de la Corporación Capsula mientras se disculpaba con Goten-escucha, Goten. lamento mucho lo que hice antes, no debí haberle propuesto a Bra organizar una cita contigo-abrió la puerta principal y salió a la calle-¡no sé que estaba pasando conmigo! pero, de todas formas, no te preocupes, le explicaré todo ¡lo prometo! y espero que puedas...-dobló en una esquina y se detuvo al ver a su amigo frente a él con teléfono en mano escuchando lo que le decía-perdonarme...-

Ambos amigos cortaron la llamada y se rieron levemente avergonzados por lo tontos que se veían al estar uno frente al otro con sus teléfonos en mano, en eso, Bra se acercó a Goten llevando una bolsa de Starbucks con unas donas rellenas de crema de sakura dentro y justo estaba comiendo una de ellas, sacó otra de la bolsa y se la dio a Goten.

-Muchas gracias, Bra-le agradeció el chico aceptando la dona que le dio su amiga de cabellos celestes, ahora novia, ella le sonrió aún con la boca llena de donas y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Oh, hola, Trunks-saludó Bra con la boca llena, tragó lo que estaba masticando y le acercó la bolsa al preadolescente de cabellos lilas-¿quieres una dona?-

-Uh...-dijo Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia Goten y murmuró de forma que Bra no escuchara-¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?-

-Lordbug nos encerró en la misma jaula en el circo durante toda la tarde-le respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Y entonces, luego de pasar el tiempo hablando, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común!-continuó Bra sin soltar la bolsa de donas-¿sabes algo, Trunks? el chico del que en realidad estaba enamorada...-

-Oh, sí ¡eso! ahora lo recuerdo, no me dijiste quien era-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas esperando una respuesta de parte de su amiga.

-Bueno, en realidad, de quien estaba enamorada... era de ti-le respondió Bra con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero después de quedarme a solas con Goten toda la tarde, bueno...

-¡Hey, espera! no es necesario que le expliquemos todo lo que paso ¿cierto, Bra?-le dijo Goten dándole un suave codazo en el brazo a su novia, ella lo miró entendiendo el mensaje y ambos se rieron suavemente bajo la confusa mirada de Trunks.

-¡Sí, es verdad! jeje, lo siento.

-Lo curioso es que, más temprano en el circo, ¡mientras yo te estaba ayudando, Bra tenía a Gohan apoyándola!-le contó Goten a su amigo de cabellos lilas.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Gohan estuvo en el circo todo este tiempo?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba contando ¿y cómo es que nunca notó la presencia del adolescente de cabellos oscuros en el circo mientras Bra estaba con él?

-Sí, fue algo muy gracioso ¿no es así?

-Oh, por cierto, si mal no recuerdo, Goten me dijo que tienes un crush por alguien de nuestra clase-le dijo Bra con una mirada curiosa y sospechosa que intimidó al menor ¿c-cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo así? ¿acaso sabía de sus sentimientos por Gohan? desvió la mirada hacia Goten con una mirada de tristeza porque no podía creer que su amigo le hubiera dicho algo así a la chica que ahora era su novia.

-¡Espera, no tiene idea de quien te gusta! ¡lo juro! ¡crucé mi corazón!-le dijo Goten poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarlo-porque, a diferencia de cierta persona-añadió desviando disimuladamente la mirada hacia Trunks-¡yo nunca tomo decisiones apresuradas!-

-Pero, si quieres, puedo darte una mano-le propuso Bra haciendo que su novio le diera un suave golpe en la cabeza a modo de regaño-¡quiero decir, te ayudaría si conociera al chico que te gusta!-

-¡Bra!-murmuró Goten entre dientes viendo a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, haz de cuenta que no dije nada entonces. Pero cuenta conmigo para que le diga cosas lindas de ti.

-¡BRA!

* * *

La grabación había concluido hacía ya unas horas, todos se estaban preparando para volver a sus casas, Bra estaba dentro de su estuche de maquillajes, su cepillo para cabello, su teléfono y cargador dentro de su bolsa, se colocó su abrigo beige que usó para su cita con Goten, acomodó su bolsa detrás de la espalda y aliso los pliegues de su falda, estaba a punto de salir del remolque pero escuchó un golpe en la puerta, se acercó rápidamente a abrir y se encontró con Goten del otro lado con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡Goten!-dijo Bra dando un ligero salto al toparse con su compañero de trabajo (y quizás algo más) del otro lado de la puerta, enroscó un mechón de cabello celeste alrededor de sus dedos y lo acomodó detrás de su oído al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas-u-uh, no esperaba verte por aquí... ¿n-necesitas algo?-

-No, de hecho, venía a preguntarte si querías que te acompañe hasta tu casa, sé que no queda lejos, pero quiero ir contigo de todos modos ¡aaah!-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados, por estar distraído hablando con Bra, su brazo se resbaló del marco de la puerta del remolque y cayó de costado al suelo.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¿te encuentras bien? no te lastimaste ¿verdad?-preguntó Bra saliendo del remolque para ir a ayudar a Goten.

-Sí, estoy bien. no te preocupes-respondió Goten incorporándose lentamente del suelo, se volteó quedando frente a Bra-y... ¿nos vamos? ya le avisé a mi mamá que te acompañaría a casa, ella sabe que volveré más tarde-

-Sí, vámonos.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrieron el uno al otro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del estudio tomados de las manos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Trunks los había visto ir caminando de la mano al salir de su remolque luego de ir a buscar sus cosas, por un momento tuvo la idea de ir corriendo a contárselo a Gohan pero decidió descartar ese pensamiento, su novio tenía que darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre su hermano y Bra por sí mismo, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa que estaba a punto de llevarse. 


	17. Fotógrafa

-¿Y bien, Trunks? ¿cómo te fue en tu cita de San Valentín? ¡por favor cuéntanos, estoy muy ansiosa por saber lo que paso!

-¡Yo también! ¡necesito saber los detalles de la cita! ¿a dónde fueron? ¿qué hicieron? ¿mi Onii-chan te confesó sus sentimientos o tú tuviste que dar el primer paso?

Goten, Trunks y Bra se habían reunido en un pequeño café Starbucks no muy lejos del departamento donde el adolescente de cabellos lilas vivía con su madre un veintisiete de marzo en primavera o conocido en ese país como _Haru_ (春). Goten y Bra estaban sentados juntos mientras que Trunks estaba sentado frente a ellos con un profundo sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas al tiempo que sus sudorosas manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus pantalones, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder a las preguntas de sus dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Le daba un poco de pena tener que hablar de lo mucho que se había divertido en su cita del día de San Valentín con Gohan y sobre todo, le daba vergüenza decirles que habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro y que tuvieron su primer beso fuera de las cámaras y también fuera del estudio.

-U-uh... y-yo... no sé cómo decírselos, no... no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, solo... solo puedo decirles que me divertí.

-¿Qué solamente te "divertiste"? ¿solo eso? tiene que haber algo más-le dijo la chica de cabellos celestes dándole un sorbo al Equali-tea que había ordenado-vamos, Trunks, estamos en un pequeño circulo de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, sabes que con nosotros puedes hablar lo que sea, no somos como Videl que ella vive juzgando a todos por lo que dicen-

-Está bien, si ustedes insisten. Digamos que no solo me divertí esa noche, si no que al salir del restaurante, Gohan me preguntó a dónde quería ir porque tenía preparada una sorpresa para mi-les contó el adolescente de cabellos lilas-me llevó a un hotel con vista a la costa de Tokio y ya en la habitación estuvimos hablando un poco, hasta que por fin me armé de valor para decirle lo que sentía por él y ¿qué creen?, él me dijo que también sentía lo mismo y...-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Trunks al recordar aquella noche en la que tuvo su primer beso con Gohan en el balcón del hotel-y... y me besó-

-¡¿Te besó?!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Gohan te besó?-dijo Goten sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, recordó algo importante que lo hizo volver a la realidad-pero ¡espera! hay algo que no entiendo, sí, él te beso y correspondió tus sentimientos, pero ¿acaso te preguntó si quería que tú fueras su novio esa misma noche?-

-Ahora que me lo dices... no...-respondió Trunks decepcionando un poco a Bra y Goten-no me lo preguntó aún, me preguntó si quería hacerme feliz y estar conmigo y yo solo le dije que sí y Gohan también me dijo que quería que este con él y que lo hiciera feliz de nuevo como lo hizo Videl alguna vez-

-Hmm... yo que tú le preguntaría-le dijo Bra-una cosa es que quiera estar contigo y otra es que quiera que seas su novio, porque lo más probable es que solamente le interés para... bueno, ya sabes que...-

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Trunks sin entender de que estaba hablando la chica de cabellos celestes, Goten se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un suave empujón con el brazo.

-¡Bra! no deberías haber dicho eso, Trunks aún es demasiado joven para entender las indirectas. 

-Lo siento, pero, es que pensé que ya lo sabía, amor.

-_¿Amor?_-pensó Trunks un poco confundido, pero de pronto, algo en su mente hizo click al recordar lo que vio aquella tarde saliendo de su remolque en el set-¡lo sabía!-esa exclamación hizo que Bra y Goten dejaran de lado su discusión y enfocaran sus miradas otra vez en el adolescente-¡sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando entre ustedes! ¡ya confiesenlo! ¿acaso están saliendo?-

-Pff... ¿q-qué? ¿Bra/Goten y yo juntos? por favor ¡eso es imposible, Trunks! ¡nosotros solo somos...!-respondieron ambos adolescentes queriendo justificar lo que acababa de suceder hace unos tres segundos, pero al ver que Trunks los observaba seriamente con una ceja lila arqueada y de brazos cruzados, no tuvieron otra alternativa más que decir la verdad-de acuerdo, sí, lo confieso, hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo-

-Así está mejor, ¿ya vieron que no era tan difícil decir la verdad?-les dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas haciendo que Goten y Bra se sonrojaran furiosamente-no importa, ¿desde cuándo llevan saliendo? y... ¿ya se lo han dicho a alguien?-desvía la mirada hacia Goten-¿por lo menos tú te tomaste la molestia de decírselo a tus padres o a Gohan?-

-No, ellos no lo saben y no tienen porque saberlo...-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tomando la mano de su novia firmemente, desvio la mirada hacia ella y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-por ahora-

-Lo diremos cuando sea el momento adecuado, por ahora queremos mantener esto en secreto-respondió Bra mientras miraba a Goten-y tú-añadió desviando la mirada hacia Trunks-debes prometer que también guardarás el secreto, después de todo, tu eres la primera persona que lo sabe, nadie puede saber de lo nuestro, no le puedes contar a absolutamente nadie, ni a tu madre, ni a Gohan-

-Lo prometo, no diré nada, pero en algún momento tendrán que hacer pública su relación.

* * *

Las cámaras se encendieron en el set donde se estaba desarrollando la primera temporada de _"Miraculous Dragon Ball"_, también se encendieron los reflectores y las luces de las escenografías iluminando el ambiente por completo, pero más que nada, se iluminó la enorme puerta de entrada propiedad de la mansión Satan, lugar donde se desarrollarían las siguientes escenas del episodio, al igual que la habitación de Trunks y la Corporación Capsula. Toriyama-san les dio una seña a los camarógrafos, una luz roja se encendió en las cámaras al tiempo que las lentes enfocaron la entrada de la mansión Satan y otras habitaciones incluido el amplio jardín trasero y el rodaje del episodio pudo comenzar, esta vez grabarían bajo la supervisión de Thomas Astruc quien observaría todo desde una tablet de Toei Animation y ZAG Heroes e iría corrigiendo a los actores en caso de que llegara a suceder algun error, por lo que no habría muchas oportunidades de descanso hasta que ambos (director y co-productor) dieran su permiso a los actores para relajarse un poco.

Los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star fueron invitados junto con su profesor por Mr. Satan para ir a conocer la mansión Satan y ya que ese día iban a tener una clase de economía, el luchador de artes marciales y gobernador de Tokio propuso al profesor que todos pasaran un día de experiencia laboral en la mansión para adquirir conocimientos de lo que se hacía allí, algo que el profesor aceptó sin problemas.

-Mr. Satan ha tenido la extrema amabilidad este día de abrir las puertas de la mansión Satan para ustedes para que podamos poner en práctica lo visto en las clases de economía-les habló el profesor a sus alumnos mientras caminaba junto al hombre de cabellos oscuros por la mansión y veían los grupos de estudiantes realizando las tareas asignadas por éste, algunos estaban trabajando en la cocina siendo ayudados por el padre de Goten quien les explicaba como preparar los platillos gourmet que servía a diario además del clásico ramen que consumía Videl, otros se dedicaban a limpiar las habitaciones para tenerlas listas para los próximos invitados que se quedaran allí y Sharpner estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada de la mansión-como sabrán, cada grupo será capaz de realizar una de las tareas que se realizan día tras día en esta mansión-pasó por una de las habitaciones viendo a Erasa y a una de las sirvientas tendiendo la cama mientras que Broly y Caulifla simulaban que eran perseguidos por un fantasma que había encantado la habitación-¡aquellos estudiantes que terminen bien su trabajo serán recompensados y su calificación definirá si están en condiciones de pasar al próximo año!-añadio, ambos adolescentes detuvieron su juego y prosiguieron con sus trabajos, Mr. Satan y el profesor salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la planta baja donde Videl se encontraba jugando con Gohan en la sala de estar, mientras que Trunks y Goten seguían de pie en el vestíbulo esperando sus trabajos-¿tiene a Goten y Trunks en su lista de pendientes, Mr. Satan?-

-Um, lamento decirle que no-le respondió Mr. Satan revisando su lista.

-Hum, apuesto lo que quieras a que cierta niña consentida ayudó a su "papi" a hacer las ubicaciones de la lista-le murmuró Goten a su amigo desviando la mirada hacia Videl quien parecía estar muy feliz de tener que pasar tiempo con su súper mejor amigo y no tener que trabajar como lo hacían los demás, Gohan, por otro lado, solo rogaba que la tierra se lo tragara vivo para no tener que soportar los arrumacos de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, seguro y también le dio una buena excusa para pasar el día entero holgazaneando con Gohan-le respondió Trunks viendo a su amigo y a su rival con molestia, deseando poder ser él que pasara tiempo con el adolescente de cabellos oscuros y no ella-agh ¡siento que este va a ser el peor día de toda mi existencia!-

-No lo entiendo-murmuró Mr. Satan mientras revisaba su lista-debe haber sido un error de imprenta o algo así...-

-Uh, papá-lo llamó Videl, el hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó a su hija, sacó una hoja de color rosa que ella misma había escrito y se la entregó a su padre, éste le agradeció y volvió al vestíbulo donde estaban Goten y Trunks, mientras Mr. Satan se alejaba ella sonrió con maldad, pues su plan era hacer que ambos pasaran el resto del día separados y a su vez, evitaría que su rival se acercara a su amado "Gohan-kun" así sería completamente suyo.

-De acuerdo, Goten, tu te ocuparás de limpiar la piscina y encerar los pisos de la cocina-le dijo Mr. Satan al chico de cabellos oscuros con el papel rosa en la mano, Goten puso una expresión de shock al escuchar la horrible tarea que acababan de asignarle, Videl solo se reía bajito por la desgracia del menor-y en cuanto a ti, Trunks, tú estarás...-

En ese momento, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y un hombre de cabellos rubios con lentes de sol, chaqueta negra, playera blanca, pantalones marrón claro y zapatos negros entró en la lujosa casa, en su mano sujetaba una cadena que estaba asegurada al collar de una tigresa blanca, detrás de él entro una joven mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta con ropa demasiado formal a pesar de estar a plena luz del día. Al ver a aquel hombre, Videl no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción mientras que Trunks observaba con detenimiento a ese misterioso sujeto.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿ese no es...?-dijo Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por Mr. Satan quien se acercó hacia aquel hombre con una expresión de reproche.

-¡Escúcheme bien, señor! ¡esta es una mansión muy importante, no es un vulgar zoológico!-le dijo Mr. Satan, Videl reaccionó al ver como su padre estaba tratando a aquel hombre y se acercó a ayudarlo.

-¡Papá, espera!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros, se levantó del sofá, fue corriendo hacia él y colocó sus manos alrededor de sus labios para susurrarle en secreto-¿no lo recuerdas? ¡es Barry Kahn! es el mejor actor del mundo, ha filmado cientos de películas de acción y... ¡tiene mucho, mucho dinero!-

-Oh, ya veo...-murmuró Mr. Satan, sonrió pensando que quizás podían sacar provecho de la situación y volvió a ver al hombre de cabellos rubios de pie en el vestíbulo-¡Barry-sama, bienvenido a la mansión Satan! ¡mi nombre es Mark Satan y también soy propietario de este elegante establecimiento! de hecho, el año pasado se la ha considerado una de las mansiones más imponentes y lujosas de todo Japón ¿qué podemos ofrecerle?-

-¿Y usted qué cree? no vine hasta aquí solo para apreciar su elegante vestíbulo-le respondió el actor con indiferencia.

-A Barry-sama le gustaría descansar en su habitación más cómoda-le dijo su asistente, Cocoa de pie detrás del actor de cabellos rubios.

-Y que tenga una bañera enorme para mi tigresa, Kasumi-añadió Barry-no quiero un pequeño agujero con agua como los demás lugares que he visitado-

-Tenemos todo lo que necesita para usted y su Kasumi-chan-le dijo Mr. Satan haciendo una reverencia frente al actor que lo observó indignado-y recientemente acabamos de instalar un gimnasio en el segundo piso por si desea usarlo, entonces... ¿desearía relajarse con un baño de espuma?-

-A Kasumi no le gusta la espuma, vuelve grasoso su suave pelaje-respondió el actor de cabellos rubios molesto, Cocoa se rió suavemente ante lo dicho por su jefe. En eso, mientras estaban distraídos, una chica de cabellos azul noche rizados entró en la mansión, camino a pasos lentos y se escondió detrás de una maceta gigante, Kasumi notó esto, se liberó del agarre que su amo aplicó en su cadena y camino sigilosamente hacia la chica que estaba tomando fotos del actor desde su escondite pero al ver a la tigresa se asustó y dejó caer la maceta al suelo rompiéndola accidentalmente y dejándola expuesta frente al actor, su asistente, y Mr. Satan-ugh, no puedo creerlo, es ella otra vez-

-Oh, ¡hola, Barry-sama!-lo saludó la chica alegremente-¿me recuerda? ¡soy Launch! solo quiero una foto con mi teléfono para mostrarle a todos que nos conocemos y que somos amigos ¡además, soy tu fan número uno!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, has asistido a mis últimas _avant premiere,_ pero tú y yo no somos amigos y tampoco nos conocemos.

-¡Por favor, solo una!-le pidió Launch, se paró junto a su ídolo y posicionó la cámara de su teléfono para tomarse una selfie-sonría y mire a la cámara, Barry-sama-una mano bloqueó la imagen y le arrebató el teléfono a Launch, desvió la mirada viendo que Cocoa fue quien tomó su teléfono-pero ¿qué?... ¡oye! ¿qué crees que haces?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste a Barry-sama? ¡parece que no captaste bien el mensaje!-le dijo Cocoa molesta, acto seguido tomó a la chica de cabellos azul noche y la echó fuera de la mansión Satan-vamos, fuera, nada de fotografías-arrojó el teléfono y Launch lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo-buena atrapada ¡y no quiero volver a verte cerca de Barry-sama! ¡o la próxima vez me quedaré con tu teléfono!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Puedo sentir la ira y la frustración revoloteando en el aire-dijo Dark Butterfly-la fuente de alimento perfecta para mis dañiños akumas ¡la hora de mi triunfo está muy cerca!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece su corazón!-Launch caminaba por las calles de Tokio de regreso a su hogar, cuando, de pronto, la mariposa se introdujo en su teléfono tiñéndolo de morado, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la villana penetrar su mente-Fotógrafa, soy Dark Butterfly, te estoy dando el poder de inmortalizar el rostro de tu ídolo para siempre pero con una condición, tendrás que buscar algo para mí...-

-¡Lo haré, Dark Butterfly!-respondió la chica de cabellos azul noche, al instante un aura morada la rodeó por completo transformándola.

Barry Kahn se retiró a su habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión Satan siendo despedido con muchas reverencias por parte de Mr. Satan, pues era una celebridad y debía de ser tratada como un dios si era necesario tanto él como su tigresa mascota que subía las escaleras de la mansión junto a su amo.

-Mr. Satan, aún no le ha asignado a Trunks su tarea-le dijo el profesor de economía haciendo que por poco la mandíbula del gobernador de Tokio cayera al suelo, por poco se había olvidado de eso.

-Ah, es cierto, um... Trunks, esto...-dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros observando el papel rosa que le había dado su hija-tú serás nuestro buscador, ahora acompáñame a la habitación diamante-

-¿Buscador? ¿a qué se estará refiriendo?-preguntó Goten con cierto deje de sospecha, pues ya sabía que Videl había escrito las tareas en la lista para evitar que estuvieran juntos todo el día y mantener a Trunks lejos de Gohan.

-En mi defensa no creo que sea mucho mejor que limpiar los pisos de la cocina-le respondió Trunks, comenzó a caminar hacia Mr. Satan quien lo estaba esperando no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada a Gohan y a Videl quien estaba más que feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su súper mejor amigo ya sea tomándose fotos juntos o simplemente haciéndole arrumacos mientras se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y Gohan le sonreía de manera forzosa. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas decidió ignorar eso e ir con Mr. Satan a la habitación donde estaban Barry Kahn, su asistente Cocoa y Kasumi, para saber que tipo de tarea le iba a asignar.

-Barry-sama necesita un sombrero nuevo para la _avant premiere_ de esta noche-les dijo Cocoa leyendo la lista de tareas del actor en su teléfono-debe ser negro y gris en la parte superior y con la bandera del sol naciente a un lado ¿están seguros de que pueden encontrar algo así?-

-Por supuesto, Trunks se encargará de eso, él es nuestro nuevo buscador-le respondió Mr. Satan apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo Trunks sin entender que estaba pasando.

-El buscador es un asistente que se ocupa de buscar cualquier cosa que el invitado pida, incluso hasta lo más insignificante-le explicó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al preadolescente a solas con Cocoa-así que ¡diviértete! ve a buscar-

* * *

Trunks salió del centro comercial Tokyo Midtown con una bolsa de papel en la mano, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, abrió la bolsa para verificar que el sombrero estuviera allí dentro y en efecto si lo estaba y era casi idéntico al sombrero que la asistente de Barry Kahn le había dicho que buscara.

-Este sombrero es el indicado, estoy seguro de que le gustara-le dijo Trunks a Tikki asomada desde su escondite-¡ahora podré regresar a la mansión y pasar más tiempo con Gohan! ugh... y con Videl, me olvide de ese pequeño detalle-

-¿Sabes que ese sombrero no es idéntico al que Barry Kahn pidió?-preguntó Tikki a su portador mientras se sentaba en su hombro.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tikki? Es negro y gris en la parte superior y con la bandera del sol naciente a un lado.

-Creo que sería bueno que hagas las cosas bien desde el comienzo para estar seguros...-le sugirió la pequeña kwami roja, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una señora que paseaba por ahí vio a Trunks hablando con Tikki y se sorprendió, enseguida la kwami roja no tuvo otra opción más que fingir que era una gatita sentada en el hombro del preadolescente.

Al volver a la mansión Satan, Trunks se dirigió a la habitación diamante donde descansaba Barry Kahn, fue recibido por Cocoa y le entregó el sombrero al actor de cabellos rubios quien lo miró detenidamente no muy convencido de lo que había traído el menor, pues ese sombrero (desde su perspectiva) no era igual al que le había pedido que buscara hace un rato.

-¿Y bien? ¿dónde está la bandera del sol naciente?-preguntó Barry mostrándole el sombrero al preadolescente molesto.

-Uh... está ahí-le respondió Trunks señalando una pequeña bandera en la banda gris del sombrero que acababa de comprar.

-Espero que esto solo sea una broma pesada ¿cierto? ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿hacerme quedar como un tonto?!

-P-pero, Barry-sama ¡el sombrero que usted pidió no está en ninguna parte!

-¡¿Y crees que eso a mi me preocupa?!-le respondió el actor de cabellos rubios, acto seguido empujó al preadolescente fuera de su habitación-consígueme ese sombrero ¡y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas traído!-añadió para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente tras él sobresaltando ligeramente a Trunks quien bajo la cabeza y suspiró decepcionado.

-Grandioso, simplemente grandioso... ahora tendré que pasar mucho más tiempo sin ver a Gohan-murmuró el preadolescente de cabellos lilas cabizbajo.

-¡Eso era lo que estaba intentando explicarte! ¡haz las cosas bien desde el comienzo!-dijo Tikki flotando frente a su portador.

-Es verdad, Tikki. Ahora lo comprendo-dijo Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ese sombrero debe estar en alguna parte ¡solo tienes que ser creativo y abrir los ojos!

-Ah, pero... por supuesto ¡ya sé lo que debo hacer!

Sin perder un segundo más, Trunks bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la mansión, pasó corriendo por la sala a un lado del sofá donde Videl y Gohan estaban sentados, la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba concentrada pintándose las uñas bajo la aburrida mirada de su súper mejor amigo, pero se detuvo al ver a su rival correr y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios de color rosa pálido.

-¿Ya fallaste en tu primera tarea como buscador, Trunks Briefs? Lo sabía, no podemos contar contigo-le dijo Videl al verlo ir corriendo hacia la salida y Gohan también desvió la mirada hacia él-oh, ¡y no vayas a caer al suelo cuando salgas! jajaja-

Trunks ignoró las burlas de la chica de cabellos oscuros, salió corriendo de la mansión y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula para comenzar a trabajar en el sombrero de Barry Kahn. Apenas el preadolescente se fue, una chica de cabellos azul noche con un vestido negro y rosa fluorescente, unas mallas negras que envolvían sus piernas, botas largas negras y blancas hasta las rodillas, y un casco con una lente de una cámara incrustada sobre su cabeza y ojos cruzó la calle y caminó hacia la puerta de la mansión Satan, Sharpner y el guardia que custodiaba la entrada se dieron cuenta de esto y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de bloqueo para impedir que esa extraña chica entrara a la mansión.

-¿Qué está buscando, jovencita?-preguntó el guardia sin abandonar su posición al igual que Shaprner.

-Miren a la lente-les respondió la villana, tanto el guardia como Sharpner se miraron confundidos, pero no cuestionaron lo que les dijo, Fotógrafa oprimió un botón en su casco y al instante un rayo de luz salió absorbiendo al guardia y a Sharpner dejando la entrada completamente despejada, caminó pisando la chaqueta del uniforme de Sharpner y entró en la mansión.

-¡Ugh, mira la cosa fea que acaba de llegar!-comentó Videl al ver a la villana en el vestíbulo de la mansión, desvio la mirada hacia Gohan y lo detuvo antes de que éste hiciera algo-no te preocupes, Gohan. yo me encargo de esto, tú solo mira y aprende, cariño-se levantó del sofá y camino hacia Fotógrafa con las manos a un lado de sus caderas-¡oye! disculpa ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡no puede entrar así en esta mansión! mi papá solo deja que se queden invitados famosos y celebridades como yo-

Gohan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las palabras dichas por su súper mejor amiga ¿quién rayos se creía que era ella para tratar así a las personas?

-De acuerdo, entonces permíteme presentarme, soy Fotógrafa-le respondió la villana quien caminó hasta quedar frente a Videl-y yo soy tu fan número uno-

-¿De mí? ¿en serio? ¡wow! ¡que sorpresa! no me lo esperaba-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros sintiéndose halagada y enseguida posó para la foto que le tomaría-adelante, prosiga-

-¿En serio quieres una foto, hermosa jovencita?

-Por supuesto-respondió Videl, Gohan se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando con el casco de esa chica, rápidamente saltó del sofá e intentó empujar a su amiga lejos para protegerla de la luz que la llevaría a la lente, pero lamentablemente al querer hacerlo terminó siendo absorbido con ella y ambos aterrizaron en una habitación blanca y completamente desierta, no había nadie más a su alrededor-ouch, pero... ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?!-

-Tengo la certeza de que acabamos de ser digitalizados.

-No entiendo ¿cómo qué digitalizados?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros confundida, Gohan iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió-no importa, yo me encargaré de resolver esto-sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta para marcar el número de su padre, llamó y espero a que atendiera su llamada-¿papá?-no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea-¿papá? ¡¿PAPÁ?!-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Trunks ya había llegado a la Corporación Capsula, entró sin siquiera saludar a su madre, corrió hacia su habitación y una vez allí, revolvió su escritorio, su mesita de noche y su armario buscando un sombrero que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo, que su madre nunca había usado y se lo había dado a él, pero él tampoco había encontrado el momento perfecto para usarlo... hasta ese día.

-¿Dónde está? ¿dónde está? Se que lo dejé por aquí en alguna parte-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas revolviendo su armario y finalmente dio con el sombrero-¡sí, esto era lo que estaba buscando!-

-¡Pero la cinta de ese sombrero no es negra, es purpura!-dijo Tikki viendo aquel sombrero.

-No te preocupes, no lo será por mucho tiempo-le respondió Trunks, colocó el sombrero en su escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus materiales para comenzar a trabajar-te garantizo que será el más alocado o extraño sombrero en la historia de la humanidad, después de todo, el profesor está evaluando si hice bien mi trabajo-

-¡Estoy segura de que Barry-sama amará este sombrero!-exclamó la pequeña kwami roja, Trunks tomó una tijera y cortó con cuidado la cinta purpura y la parte superior del sombrero-o puede que quizás lo deteste...-

Gohan y Videl comenzaron a caminar en círculos por aquella habitación buscando una salida, bueno, Gohan buscaba una salida mientras que su súper mejor amiga intentaba comunicarse con su "papi" por teléfono sin éxito alguno, pero por mucho que mirara, no encontraba una salida, es más, no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda en aquel amplio y blanco lugar.

-Ugh, no puedo contactarme con mi papá ¡¿por qué no hay señal aquí?!-protestó la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras caminaba detrás de Gohan y apagaba su teléfono-¡esto es absurdo!-

-Parece que esta habitación es un vacío infinito, se expande más a donde sea que vaya...-murmuró Gohan viendo a su alrededor-no hay puertas, no hay vías de escape, nada en absoluto-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí?!-exclamó Videl con un tono de pánico-¡¿solos tú y... ¿yo?-de pronto, su rostro comenzó a suavizarse y una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginar todo el tiempo del mundo que pasaría estando encerrada en esa habitación junto a su súper mejor amigo y crush desde la infancia-aaaw ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí, Gohan-kun!-

-_Ew, ¡no! no te ofendas, pero esto es una pesadilla para mí_-pensó Gohan sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda-tiene que haber una forma de...-bajó la mirada al ver a Videl abrazándolo y acurrucando su rostro contra su pecho mientras ronroneaba como si fuera un gatito-salir de aquí... esto no puede estar pasando...-

Desde la pantalla de la tablet, Thomas se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no reírse de la penosa situación en la que se hallaba Gohan. Trunks entró corriendo al vestíbulo de la mansión Satan, pasó corriendo por la sala de estar y se extraño de no ver a Videl o a Gohan en el sofá algo que hizo que la sangre del preadolescente hirviera a borbotones por la rabia y por el simple hecho de pensar que quizás ellos se habían ido de allí para divertirse juntos en otra parte.

-Ugh, genial. Ahora estoy atorado en esta pomposa casa, completamente solo y sin Gohan cerca-dijo Trunks echándose en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala, lamentando su desgracia.

-No es momento para lamentarse ahora, Trunks-le recordó Tikki a su portador-¡lo importante ahora aquí es subir y darle su sombrero a Barry-sama!-

Trunks decidió restarle importancia al asunto de la desaparición de su amor secreto y su peor rival de la infancia, subió corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso de la mansión para darle el sombrero a Barry Kahn. No se dio cuenta de que Fotógrafa ya se encontraba allí revisando las habitaciones buscando a su actor favorito mientras iba absorbiendo a las sirvientas e invitados en la mansión con el rayo de luz que salía de su cámara, el preadolescente llegó a la habitación diamante y le entregó el sombrero a Cocoa quien abrió la puerta en lugar de Barry.

-Se lo daré a Barry-sama más tarde-le dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-¿Podría dárselo pronto, por favor?-preguntó Trunks haciendo un gesto de ruego a la asistente con las manos.

-Ahora no puedo, está... descansando-le respondió Cocoa, escuchó unos ruidos de unos chapoteos proviniendo del baño, ambos desviaron la mirada encontrándose con el actor que acababa de darle un baño a su tigresa mascota y ahora le estaba secando el pelaje con el secador al tiempo que le hacía unas caricias detrás de la oreja y en la panza.

-¿A quién le gustan las cosquillas en la panza?-preguntó el actor de cabellos rubios sin dejar de mimar a su mascota-¡a mi pequeña Kasumi!-

-Oh, está bien, no se preocupe-dijo Trunks-es solo que... quería asegurarme de que hice las cosas bien esta vez-

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

El preadolescente no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle pues Cocoa cerró la puerta de la habitación en sus narices, Trunks suspiró resignado, dio la vuelta y camino para salir de la mansión, pero en el momento en que se fue, Fotógrafa llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Espero que a Barry-sama le guste el sombrero-pensó Trunks en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la mansión.

-¡Todo trabajo duro tiene sus recompensas!-dijo Tikki animando a su portador.

Fotógrafa golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación diamante haciendo que la asistente de Barry fuera a abrir un poco molesta para ver quien había golpeado la puerta de esa manera y se encontró con la villana de cabellos azul noche del otro lado

-¡¿Quién rayos es usted, señorita?!-preguntó Cocoa viendo a la villana de pies a cabeza algo extrañada por su extravagante ropa.

-Mira a la lente-le respondió Fotógrafa, oprimió el botón de su casco disparando su rayo de luz a Cocoa, la mujer de cabellos oscuros gritó al ser absorbida por aquel rayo sobresaltando a Trunks, quien desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la villana de cabellos azul noche, enseguida reaccionó, bajó corriendo al primer piso de la mansión y se escondió en el armario de limpieza.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Barry Kahn!-exclamó Trunks al tiempo que su kwami salía de su escondite-¡Tikki, motas!-

Barry Kahn estaba sentado en su cama cepillando el pelaje de su tigresa sin darse cuenta de que Fotógrafa había entrado en la habitación y caminaba directamente hacia él.

-¡Hola, Barry-sama! ¡es hora de una sesión de fotos!-lo saludó la villana, dejo de atender a su mascota para elevar su mirada y se encontró con Fotógrafa de pie frente a él, rápidamente saltó de la cama y se escondió en una esquina de ésta.

-¡¿Cómo rayos entraste tú aquí?!-preguntó el actor de rubios molesto-además, hoy no tengo programada ninguna sesión de fotos ¡Kasumi, ataca!-

La tigresa no se movió de su lugar en la cama, simplemente se movió quedando recostada boca arriba con las patas dobladas sobre su panza.

-Hasta pronto, bestia-se despidió la villana de cabellos oscuros, acto seguido disparó su rayo de luz hacia el animal y lo absorbió a través de su lente hacia su casco.

-Pero... ¿qué? ¿Kasumi? ¡Kasumi, no!-exclamó Barry al ver que su preciada mascota había desaparecido y desvio la mirada hacia la villana con enojo-¡¿quién se supone que eres tú?!-

-¡Yo soy Fotógrafa! Y soy su fan número uno, Barry-sama-se presentó Fotógrafa haciendo una reverencia-espera ¿puedo decirte solo Barry?-

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¿Qué te parece si te inmortalizo, Barry? ¡seré tu mejor y única fan! ¡me pertenecerás para toda la vida! Mira a la lente-dijo la villana preparando su rayo de luz para dispararle al actor, éste miro a su alrededor buscando una salida pero al verse acorralado no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar los ojos para evitar ver hacia la lente incrustada en el casco de Fotógrafa, de pronto, un yo-yo apareció y se enredó en la cintura del actor, y de un tirón lo sacó de allí, la villana de cabellos azul noche desvió la mirada encontrándose con Lordbug de pie a unos pocos metros de ella en posición de ataque-vaya, vaya, pero sí eres tú, Lordbug ¿no es así? ¡he escuchado cosas muy patéticas sobre tí! puedo decirte que jamás seré una de tus fans ¡mira a la lente!-enseguida comenzó a disparar rayos de luz contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, pero Lordbug logró esquivar sus ataques a tiempo llevándose a Barry Kahn con él para mantenerlo a salvo del peligro, lo escondió detrás de una pared y empezó a correr por toda la habitación evitando que los rayos de luz lo tocaran mientras los desviaba con su espada, con ayuda de su yo-yo tomó unos cuantos jarrones que había en las mesas y los arrojó contra la villana pero ella también supo esquivar sus ataques, en un momento de la persecución, uno de los rayos de luz de Fotógrafa logró dar contra el brazo derecho del héroe de cabellos lilas convirtiéndolo en una imagen pixelada y esto hizo que la espada se zafara de sus manos y cayera al suelo, Lordbug pudo ver como la villana se acercaba hacia él, quiso tomar su espada para protegerse pero su mano atravesó el mango, así que por reflejo la apartó de una patada haciendo que chocara contra una montaña de maletas que había allí cerca. El héroe de cabellos lilas tomó rápidamente su espada con su mano derecha, la guardó en su funda y siguió corriendo para evitar ser atacado por la villana de cabellos azul noche, tomó a Barry Khan por la muñeca, lanzó su yo-yo y salieron de la mansión Satan-¡¿y ahora a dónde pudieron haber ido?!-

-¡Si quieres a Barry Kahn, entonces debes buscar a Lordbug!-le dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite.

-Agh, no tengo tiempo para buscar a ese... ¡ese Lordbug!-le respondió la villana de cabellos azul noche molesta.

-Por supuesto que lo harás...-le ordenó Dark Butterfly, cerró su puño con fuerza y al instante Fotógrafa sintió una gran presión en su cabeza al sentir como su casco se ajustaba cada vez más y más al punto de hacerla gritar de dolor-¡tienes todo el tiempo del mundo!-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡de acuerdo!-le dijo Fotografa en un tono suplicante para que la villana dejara de torturarla-¡lo que tu digas! ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-Exijo una buena fotografía de Lordbug con su miraculous, quiero que me traigas sus poderes. Así que préstame mucha atención...

* * *

Lordbug y Barry Kahn continuaron su viaje por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria Orange Star, por suerte, no había estudiantes a esa hora de la tarde así que podían permanecer con bajo perfil, por ahora, al entrar en la preparatoria, el héroe de cabellos lilas lo llevó hasta la oficina del director, era el único lugar seguro que conocía del edificio y además, Fotógrafa no podría encontrarlo.

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí, tengo una _avant premiere_ a la que asistir esta noche!-se quejó Barry al ver el lugar al que Lordbug lo había llevado para mantenerlo a salvo de la villana que lo estaba acechando.

-No se preocupe por eso, irá a su _avant premiere_ ¡y usará un sombrero increíble!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, esto hizo que el actor lo mirara de forma sospechosa a lo que Lordbug se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver que había metido la pata y se autocorrigió rápidamente-um, mientras detengo a Fotógrafa, quisiera que se quede escondido en este lugar, nadie pensará en venir a buscarlo aquí-

-Lordbug ¿en serio crees que este es un lugar seguro?-le preguntó el director de la preparatoria Orange Star sentado frente a su escritorio-esta es mi oficina-

-Sí, por supuesto. Fotógrafa nunca podría imaginar que su mayor ídolo podría querer estar a salvo dentro de una escuela-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, algo que molestó al hombre quien arqueó la ceja esperando que solo estuviera haciendo una broma y que Thomas mirara a Trunks desde la pantalla de su tablet seriamente-quiero decir, ¡es tan agradable estar dentro de una escuela!-

-Esto es una tontería ¡como si yo tuviera tiempo para estas cosas!-exclamó el actor de cabellos rubios-¡primero, casi soy secuestrado por esa fan histérica y entonces una villana viene y me ataca, y ahora...!

-¡Espere!-lo interrumpió Lordbug, quiso colocar su barbilla bajo su mano pixelada para poder pensar, pero se resbaló así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al actor-¿qué sabe usted sobre esa fan histérica?-

-¿Te refieres a Launch? ella ha estado en todas mis _avant premiere_ desde el año pasado, también me envió cientos de mensajes, hurga en mis bolsas de basura e incluso siguió a mi mamá a uno de sus juegos de blackjack semanales-le respondió Barry, ante esto último, el héroe no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Que aterrador...-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Oh, no es para tanto. Solo son un grupo de señoras reuniéndose para divertirse un poco.

Lordbug sacó su comunicador para escribir el nombre de la histérica fan del actor y averiguar donde vivía y así saber que había pasado con todas las personas que fue capturando en su casco-cámara, pero apenas quiso escribir con su mano derecha, pero ésta atravesó el comunicador, intentó varias veces hasta que se frustró y usó la punta de su nariz para escribir en la pantalla táctil.

-Ya tengo su dirección, vive en Suginami City-dijo Lordbug viendo el mapa en la pantalla de su comunicador, lo cerró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir de la preparatoria y dirigirse a Suginami City lo más rápido que podía.

-Oye ¡espera! no pensarás dejarme aquí ¿o sí?-preguntó Barry deteniendo al héroe de cabellos lilas, escuchó una tos falsa junto con un gruñido y desvió la mirada notando que fue el director quien había hecho ese sonido-uh, quiero decir, ¡la escuela es un lugar agradable!-

Gohan y Videl seguían atrapados en la habitación blanca, la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba intentando sin éxito alguno de buscar señal en aquel lugar para poder llamar a su "papi", aprovechando que estaba ocupada, Gohan se alejó y abrió su mochila para hablar con Plagg en privado.

-Necesitamos alejarnos lo más pronto posible de Videl para que pueda transformarme-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a su kwami.

-¿Por qué? no veo cual sea la prisa-le respondió Plagg despreocupadamente, pero Gohan lo hizo mirar hacia Videl con una expresión que decía "¿estás hablando en serio?" a lo que el kwami similar a un gato suspiró resignado-ugh, está bien, tú ganas... al menos dame un trozo de queso-

-Uh, voy a revisar si encuentro una salida-le dijo Gohan a Videl quien caminaba hacia él con el teléfono en mano y una expresión molesta en su rostro-lo mejor es que te quedes parada aquí, podría ser peligroso-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estás hablando en serio, Gohan-kun?!

-No me digas que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿yo?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con arrogancia-pff... ¡por favor! Debes estar bromeando-

Gohan se alivió al saber que su súper mejor amiga se quedaría en su lugar y no iría a molestarlo otra vez, comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella y transformarse en Chat Noir sin que lo viera pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito, vio a Videl acercarse corriendo hacia él y se abalanzó abrazándolo con fuerza, apunto con su dedo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del adolescente y éste pudo ver a la tigresa mascota de Barry Kahn quien apareció en la misma habitación donde se encontraban encerrados, esto solo hizo que Gohan pusiera una leve expresión de shock.

Por otro lado, Fotógrafa llegó al parque Omiyamae buscando más víctimas para dispararles sus rayos de luz y absorberlos al interior de su casco-cámara, vio a las personas paseando y sonrió con perversidad.

-Te felicito, Fotógrafa, llegaste al parque Omiyamae-le dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite-bien ¡que la sesión de fotos comience!-

La villana de cabellos azul noche asintió y comenzó a dispararle a las personas que caminaban por el parque, algunas intentaban huir sin éxito alguno. Un chico que pasaba por allí con su bicicleta al ver a Fotógrafa no pudo evitar querer capturar su imagen con su teléfono, algo que la villana no pasó desapercibida.

-Hum, principiante-dijo ella, disparó su rayo de luz al chico absorbiéndolo hacia su casco-cámara, la bicicleta cayó al igual que el teléfono que mostraba la imagen recién capturada de la villana en la pantalla.

* * *

Por otro lado, Lordbug llegó a la casa de Launch en Suginami City, por suerte no había nadie más dentro por lo que pudo entrar por la ventana de la habitación de la chica de cabellos azul noche sin ser visto, guardó su yo-yo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-Bien, esto no es muy diferente a mi habitación y para nada es aterrador-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas observando el lugar, pudo ver varios posters de las películas de Barry Kahn pegados en una de las paredes de la habitación, un pequeño altar construido en honor al actor y un equipo de fotógrafo profesional en una esquina pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los marcos en las paredes donde habían personas diminutas que estaban llamándolo y pidiéndole ayuda-_así que aquí es donde terminaron todas las víctimas desaparecidas..._-

En eso se acercó a ver un marco en particular y dentro de este pudo visualizar a Gohan y Videl, la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba aferrada al brazo del adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien al ver a Lordbug, gritó de terror y oculto su rostro en el hombro de su súper mejor amigo y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-¿Lordbug?-dijo Gohan reconociendo el rostro del héroe de cabellos lilas, Videl descubrió su rostro, al reconocer a su héroe favorito y mayor ídolo no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse de verlo allí de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí dentro?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas confundido.

-¿Lordbug?-dijo Videl, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien seguía de pie junto a ella y luego miró al héroe de cabellos lilas-¡hola! ¿me recuerdas? ¡soy Videl Satan! ¡tú fan número uno! por favor, sácanos de aquí, este lugar es horrible-desvió otra vez la mirada hacia Gohan y le sonrió pícaramente-bueno, sería más horrible si tú no estuvieras aquí conmigo, cariño-añadió mientras restregaba su cabeza contra el hombro del adolescente de cabellos oscuros incomodándolo y a su vez una sonrisa forzosa se dibujo en su rostro.

El héroe de cabellos lilas por un segundo sintió la necesidad de querer entrar allí y apartar a Videl de su amor secreto, pero tuvo que reprimirse y dejar sus celos de lado, por ahora debía enfocarse en su misión, desvió su mirada hacia una joven pareja que también fue aprisionada en uno de esos marcos de fotografía y se acercó a ellos.

-¿A ustedes qué les pasó?-les preguntó Lordbug a aquella pareja.

-Fue horrible, esa chica, ella... apareció de repente, nos tomó una fotografía y nos trajo hasta aquí-le respondió el hombre con un nudo en la voz por el miedo que sentía mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Solo estábamos paseando tranquilos por el parque Omiyamae-le dijo la mujer viendo al héroe desde su lugar, aferrando sus manos a los hombros de su novio.

-_Espero que Chat Noir ya haya llegado hasta allí-_pensó Lordbug, sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación de Launch, salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque Omiyamae para encontrarse con su compañero felino.

* * *

Fotógrafa seguía caminando por el parque Omiyamae atacando y absorbiendo personas con su casco-cámara, escuchó el sonido de una camioneta detenerse detrás de ella y al voltearse pudo ver a Krillin y el equipo de noticias de Tokyo TV bajando rápidamente de la camioneta, el cameramen posicionó su cámara filmadora sobre su hombro y Krillin preparó su micrófono mientras se escondía detrás de un automóvil junto a su compañero para que la villana no los atacara.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿le molestaría responder unas preguntas para nuestro canal de noticias?-le preguntó el hombre de baja estaura. La villana miró hacia la cámara filmadora y sonrió ya que una brillante idea acababa de aparecer en su mente, si lograba transmitir un mensaje por televisión, lograría llamar la atención de Barry Kahn.

Por otro lado, el actor de cabellos rubios y el director de la preparatoria Orange Star escuchaban el mensaje de la villana escondidos en la oficina de este último, el hombre estaba un poco asustado por el tono amenazador con el que ella hablaba, pero Barry Khan, en cambio, permanecía sentado en su silla escuchando atentamente.

-_¡Escúchenme bien todos, continuaré absorbiendo a todas las personas de Tokio hasta que Barry se digne a aparecer!_-anunció Fotógrafa por las noticias, a su lado se encontraba Krillin quien la miraba confundido-_¿dónde estás, Barry Kahn? ¡tu fan número uno te espera! solo pido una pequeña foto tuya... si te niegas ¡pronto los japoneses no serán más que un simple recuerdo!_-

Tras terminar de dar su mensaje, desvió la mirada hacia el hombre de baja estatura, disparó su rayo de luz y fue absorbido al interior del cásco-cámara que llevaba la villana, también le disparó al cameramen y la transmisión se cortó.

-Oh, cielos ¡esto es terrible!-exclamó el director asustado.

-No tengo otra opción...-murmuró el actor de cabellos rubios, se levantó de su silla e hizo una pose heroica como las que suele hacer en sus películas-¡tengo que hacer lo que Fotógrafa me pidió hacer!-

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡por favor, es demasiado peligroso salir!

-No podría importarme menos el peligro, Barry Kahn jamás rechaza una aparición en televisión ¿puedes imaginarlo? ¡eso beneficiaría mi carrera!

La policía llegó al parque Omiyamae y formaron una barricada alrededor del perímetro y también bloquearon las demás calles en caso de que Fotógrafa quisiera escapar, el director del departamento policíal se bajó de su camioneta y corrió hacia la villana para detenerla, pero ella le disparó con su rayo de luz siendo absorbido al casco-cámara haciendo que los demás policías se oculten detrás de sus escudos y vehículos con temor de ser absorbidos como ocurrió con su jefe.

-Así que ¿tu dedo en el gatillo está cosquilleando?-preguntó una voz muy familiar, la villana se volteó encontrándose con Lordbug de pie detrás de ella sosteniendo su yo-yo con su mano derecha mientras la derecha (que aún seguía pixeleada) estaba cerrada en un puño apoyada en su cadera. Al ver al héroe de cabellos lilas, todas las personas que estaban escondidas en el parque se asomaron para alentarlo, lo mismo hicieron los policías.

-¡Al fin! Te he estado esperando, Lordbug-dijo Fotógrafa, oprimió el botón de su casco-cámara y comenzó a disparar rayos de luz contra el héroe de cabellos lilas quien no perdió el tiempo y esquivó los ataques dando un par de volteretas, corriendo y escondiéndose entre los árboles del parque mientras la villana de cabellos azul noche lo seguía, justo cuando estaba por transportarse hacia otro árbol con ayuda de su yo-yo, Fotógrafa disparó otro rayo de luz y le dio en su pie izquierdo convirtiéndolo en una imagen pixelada, el héroe no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse con un poco de dificultad y esconderse detrás de los juegos para niños, pero la villana lo encontró de todos modos-¡aquí estás! ¡mira a la lente!-

Rápidamente, Lordbug se deslizó debajo de los juegos y comenzó a correr para perder de vista a la villana, intentó arrojar su yo-yo para escapar, pero estaba tan asustado y el pulso le temblaba que falló el tiro, tropezó con la cuerda del yo-yo y cayó al suelo boca abajo, desvió la mirada viendo que Fotógrafa se acercaba lentamente hacia él preparando otro ataque de luz.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡tengo una propuesta para ti!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas deteniendo a la villana que lo miró confundido-si liberas a las personas que has capturado, ¡me encargaré de organizarte una sesión de fotos privada con Barry Khan!-

-¡No!-exclamó Dark Butterfly antes de que la villana de cabellos azul noche considerara aceptar la propuesta del héroe-¡no lo escuches! ¡está intentando tenderte una trampa!-

-¿Y porqué debería confiar en ti, Lordbug?-preguntó Fotógrafa con una ceja arqueada en sospecha, aunque el héroe de cabellos lilas no podía verla porque usaba su casco-cámara.

-Porque no tienes alternativa, además, soy el único que sabe donde está escondido Barry Khan-le respondió Lordbug.

-De acuerdo, digamos que libero un veinticinco por ciento y el otro veinticinco después de la sesión de fotos. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Sí, es un trato. Aunque puede que tal vez quieras cambiar de opinión...

Fotografa oprimió un pequeño botón en su casco-cámara y al instante la mitad de las personas que habían sido absorbidas reaparecieron en las calles de Tokio, incluso Gohan y Videl reaparecieron de nuevo en la sala de estar de la mansión Satan, Kasumi reapareció otra vez en la habitación de su amo justo cuando Erasa había terminado de hacer su trabajo de tender la cama, no pudo evitar desmayarse al ver al animal. La chica de cabellos oscuros seguía abrazando a Gohan, pero apenas el adolescente escuchó la puerta del jardín abrirse y a Bra entrar en la mansión se separó de Videl y fue corriendo hacia ella, tenía que salir de allí y transformarse en Chat Noir cuanto antes. 

-¡Cielos! Me asustaron, chicos. ¿dónde rayos estaban?-preguntó Bra viendo a su amigo y a Videl, Gohan desvió la mirada hacia la televisión y pudo ver que las noticias transmitían la barricada policíal que se acababa de montar en el parque , a Lordbug tendido en el suelo y una villana akumatizada usando un casco-cámara en su cabeza de pie frente a él.

-¿Podrías ocuparte de Videl un momento, Bra?-le dijo Gohan poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga y señalando a Videl, la chica de cabellos celestes iba a decir algo, pero el adolescente la interrumpió y salió corriendo a la salida de la mansión-¡tengo que salir!-

-Pero... ¡espera! ¿a dónde se supone que irás ahora?-preguntó Bra a su amigo, pero Gohan ya no la escuchaba pues ya había salido de la mansión. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros corrió unos pocos metros de la mansión Satan y se ocultó en la esquina de una pared, abrió su mochila dejando a su kwami al descubierto que tenía un trozo de queso Camembert entre sus pequeñas patas negras.

-Si quieres una opinión, creo que alguien acaba de ser akumatizada-le dijo Plagg para luego devorar su trozo de queso.

-Tienes razón, pero tenemos que saber en donde está el akuma...-le respondió Gohan-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Ya transformado, Chat Noir se dirigió al parque Omiyamae, entró logrando evadir la barricada policíal y se escondió detrás de un árbol cerca donde su compañero de cabellos lilas y la villana estaban parados, asomó su mirada desde su escondite para que Lordbug pudiera verlo, así sabría donde estaba el akuma, quizás un _**cataclismo**_ sería más que suficiente para romper el objeto y su compañero podría capturar a la mariposa morada sin problemas.

-Bien, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, Lordbug-le dijo Fotógrafa al héroe de cabellos lilas-¡así que tráeme a Barry Kahn!-

Lordbug estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al ver a su compañero salir de su escondite y acercándose a pasos sigilosos, se le ocurrió un mejor plan.

-Fotógrafa ¡estoy casi seguro de que tu akuma está dentro de tu casco!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas dándole a entender a su compañero felino de forma indirecta donde estaba escondida la mariposa morada, Chat Noir asintió y se acercó con cuidado detrás de la villana.

-No intentes engañarme de nuevo.

-¡Tú puedes, Chat Noir!-gritó un niño desde su escondite animando al héroe, por distraerse, Fotógrafa giró quedando de pie frente al héroe felino, ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero la villana logró tacklearlo, lo tomó de los tobillos, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y lanzó a Chat Noir lejos de ella haciendo que chocara con Lordbug, ambos héroes quedaron tendidos en el suelo en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, gatito-le dijo Lordbug debajo de su compañero y con una ligera mueca de dolor en su rostro, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y rápidamente se levanto, extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañero de cabellos lilas a incorporarse, pero apenas Lordbug le dio su mano, ésta atravesó la mano del héroe felino.

-Parece que has perdido tu toque-dijo Chat Noir burlonamente, tomó la mano izquierda de su compañero y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Oye! ¿qué pasó con nuestro trato?-preguntó Fotógrafa molesta.

-¡Te advertí que él iba a tenderte una trampa!-dijo Dark Butterfly-¡derrotalos ahora! ¡necesito que me entregues sus miraculous!-

Fotógrafa disparó sus rayos de luz contra ambos héroes, pero éstos enseguida los esquivaron, Chat Noir sacó una nanigata de su brazalete y Lordbug preparó su yo-yo poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que su compañero felino.

-¿Estás listo? ¡acabemos con ella juntos!-le dijo Lordbug, sin perder tiempo ambos se lanzaron a atacar a la villana quien logró evadir el golpe del yo-yo de Lordbug y evitó ser tocada por la nanigata de Chat Noir, entonces el héroe felino corrió hacia ella y dio un salto preparándose para atacarla otra vez, pero Fotógrafa disparó un rayo de luz contra el héroe felino y volvió a encerrarlo dentro de su cásco-cámara.

-No, ¡otra vez no!-protestó Chat Noir incorporándose del suelo y mirando la habitación blanca, infinita y vacía a su alrededor.

-Vaya, vaya, cuando los gatos se van, los ratones salen a jugar-dijo Fotógrafa mirando a Lordbug con una enorme sonrisa digna de un psicópata-¿listo para tomarte una foto?-

-Tendrás que atraparme antes-respondió Lordbug, comenzó a correr por el parque esquivando los rayos de luz, tropezó por un breve segundo, pero rápidamente se incorporó y siguió corriendo, se subió a una banca, dio un salto y una voltereta pero Fotógrafa disparó su rayo de luz dándole en la pierna izquierda convirtiéndola en una en una imagen pixelada, esto hizo que el héroe de cabellos lilas cayera boca abajo a unos metros de la cerca de metal que rodeaba el parque, llevó su mano derecha hacia su pierna y pudo ver como la atravesaba.

-Todo acabó para ti-le dijo la villana de cabellos azul noche ya de pie frente a él-¡mira a la lente!-

-¡Oye, Fotógrafa!-gritó una voz justo cuando la villana estaba a punto de absorber al héroe de cabellos lilas, giró la cabeza y vio a Barry Kahn de pie en la entrada del parque usando sus gafas de sol-escuche que querías una foto mía ¿no es así?-

El actor desvió su mirada hacia unas chicas que estaban allí cerca, bajó un poco sus gafas de sol y les guiñó el ojo, pero ellas volvieron a esconderse detrás de un cesto de basura atemorizadas.

-¡Barry Kahn! ¡que coincidencia!-exclamó Fotógrafa caminando hacia él-¡estaba esperándote!-

-¡No, Barry-sama!-le dijo Lordbug sentado en el suelo, se incorporó con dificultad e intentó ir hacia donde estaba el actor, pero tropezó nuevamente y cayó boca abajo soltando un leve quejido de dolor-ngh... ¡no se quede aquí, es peligroso!... gah-

-Es a mí a quien buscas ¿cierto?-preguntó el actor de cabellos rubios sin abandonar su posición-bueno ¡aquí, estoy!-añadió señalándose y haciendo una pose dramática-¡adelante, toma tu foto, no tengas miedo!-

-Mira a la lente-dijo la villana preparando su ataque, pero fue interrumpida por Barry.

-No, espera, esta pose no me convence mucho, no es lo suficientemente genial. Esta tampoco me gusta, la iluminación no es buena, que mala suerte, no tengo puesta mi chaqueta. ¡No importa! Se improvisar, así está mejor.

-Agh ¡ya decídete, Barry!-exclamó Fotógrafa impaciente, mientras el actor distraía a la villana, Lordbug aprovechó la distracción para incorporarse del suelo, lugar donde estaba tendido.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un estuche con talco en polvo-¿de acuerdo? ¿y cómo se supone que voy a usar esto?-

-¡Listo! ¡me veo más cool así!-exclamó Barry Kahn llamando la atención del héroe de cabellos lilas viendo al actor quien había hecho otra pose heroica que juraba haber visto en alguna de sus películas.

-Bien, quédate quieto y mira a la lente-le dijo la villana de cabellos azul noche, Lordbug se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a saltar hacia el actor para poder protegerlo.

-¡No se quite las gafas de sol, Barry-sama!-exclamó Lordbug saltando en una sola pierna hacia él. Por otro lado, Chat Noir usó su cataclismo para escapar de su prisión liberando accidentalmente a las demás personas que fueron absorbidas por el casco-cámara de Fotógrafa, al instante reaparecieron en la ciudad. El héroe felino se alegró de estar de vuelta y entró corriendo al parque justo cuando Fotógrafa estaba por absorber a Barry Kahn.

-Vamos ¡quítate esas gafas y mira a la lente!-le dijo la villana de cabellos azul noche con impaciencia pero el actor no mostraba indicios de querer quitarse las gafas, justo cuando Lordbug estaba por acercarse a la villana, Chat Noir hizo aparición en la escena con su vara metálica en mano posicionándola como si fuera un bate de baseball, Lordbug parpadeó un par de veces, vio a su compañero felino, el estuche de talco, a Fotógrafa, a Barry Kahn y de pronto, supo que tenía que hacer. Arrojó el estuche hacia su compañero felino y éste lo golpeó lejos pasando entre Barry Kahn y la villana de cabellos azul noche justo cuando el actor estaba retirándose las gafas de sol para ver la lente en el casco-cámara, Fotógrafa disparó y la luz rebotó contra ella enviándola a la habitación en la que Chat Noir fue encerrado previamente.

-Uh ¿q-qué?-dijo Launch confundida, pues al estar sin su casco-cámara, ya no estaba bajo el control del akuma dentro de él-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Juro que la próxima vez, yo seré quien gane al final ¡te derrotaré, Lordbug!-gruñó Dark Butterfly molesta desde su escondite apretando su puño con fuerza-¡será mejor que estés alerta!-

-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-exclamó Lordbug, el estuche de talco en polvo se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda la ciudad reparando todo el caos y restauraron el brazo y la pierna del héroe de cabellos oscuros, aliviado de tener dos de sus extremidades completas, Lordbug se acercó al casco de Fotógrafa y lo aplastó con su pie liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del teléfono que estaba escondido dentro del casco y voló lejos de allí-ya causaste muchos problemas, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-

Launch reapareció en la calle y su transformación se deshizo regresándola a la normalidad, ella miró el ambiente a su alrededor, aún seguía sin tener idea de que hacía en un parque que no estaba muy lejos de su casa.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba aquella tarde en Tokio dando entrada poco a poco al anochecer, los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star (incluidos Gohan y Trunks) estaban de pie en las afueras de la mansión Satan listos para subir al autobús para dejarlos en sus casas, lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que esa noche habría una sorpresa que los esperaba antes de volver todos a casa.

-Muchas gracias por darles a los estudiantes la oportunidad de tener un día de experiencia laboral, Mr. Satan-le agradeció el profesor de economía dando una profunda reverencia al hombre de cabellos oscuros-estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros olvidará lo que aprendimos hoy-

-Sí, lo mismo digo-respondió Mr. Satan, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia él y pudo ver a Cocoa salir de la mansión con unos sobres en la mano-oh, por poco lo olvidaba, Barry Kahn tendrá una _avant premiere_ esta noche en el cine Shibuya HUMAX y he decidido darles un pase a aquellos estudiantes que fueron los que más se esforzaron hoy-

Cocoa se acercó al grupo de estudiantes y comenzó a repartir los sobres, en el primer grupo Gohan, Goten, Bra y Trunks recibieron un sobre, Videl acercó su mano esperando recibir un sobre, pero la mujer la ignoró y siguió repartiendo sobres a los demás estudiantes. La chica de cabellos oscuros se quedó perpleja al ver que no había recibido un sobre ¿es qué acaso ella no merecía ir a la _avant premier_e con los demás?

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡completamente absurdo! ¿por qué a Trunks Briefs le dieron un sobre y a mi no?-exclamó Videl molesta e indignada por no haber recibido un sobre.

Y tal como lo había dicho Mr. Satan, esa misma noche, el autobús escolar dejó a todos los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star en el cine para asistir a la _avant premiere_ de la nueva película de Barry Kahn (a excepción de Videl quien permaneció en casa castigada por ordenes de su padre, porque este había descubierto que su hija no había querido trabajar para poder pasar tiempo con su súper mejor amigo). Cuando llegó el momento de entrar a la sala, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Gohan, Trunks y Goten se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila, el proyector se encendió mostrando los avances previos a la película

-Psst, oye, Trunks-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas lo mirara-¡esta es la primera vez que vengo a una _avant premiere_! es genial ¿no lo crees?-

-S-Sí, c-claro, es súper genial...-respondió Trunks con un nudo de nervios en la voz, pero desvió la mirada al escuchar a Barry Kahn golpeando suavemente un micrófono para hacer un anuncio. 

-Buenas noches, gracias a todos por venir. Hoy quisiera dedicarle esta película al chico que salvo mi vida esta tarde-dijo el actor de cabellos rubios-¡Lordbug, esta película es para ti, amigo!-

Trunks no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, su actor favorito le estaba (literalmente) dedicando una película, bueno, en realidad era para Lordbug, pero a fin de cuentas ambos eran la misma persona.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, casi llegando la hora de salida, todos los actores estaban reunidos en el set sentados ya sea en cajas, sillas o en el suelo, esperando a que Thomas Astruc diera su opinión, mejor dicho, su devolución en la prueba que les había dado a los actores ese día, más que nada a los protagonistas y antagonistas quienes tenían mayor desarrollo en la serie.

-Bueno, chicos. Después de lo que acabo de ver en la grabación de hoy debo decirles que he notado que todos han trabajado muy duro-dijo Thomas desde su tablet, todos los actores festejaron emocionados al saber que el co-productor había tomado en cuenta el esfuerzo que pusieron para impresionarlo y hacer que el episodio quedara más que perfecto-sin embargo, he notado algunos errores-añadió haciendo que todos detuvieran su festejo y se miraran unos a otros confundidos.

-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿qué fue lo que hicimos mal, Astruc-san?-preguntó Pares sin entender a que se refería el dibujante francés.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada grave-le respondió Thomas, a lo que la chica de cabellos castaños suspiró aliviada y el dibujante pudo proseguir con su evaluación-Trunks, he notado que has estudiado bien el libreto y no te equivocaste en ninguno de los diálogos que se te asigno ¡bien hecho!-el adolescente de cabellos lilas le hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento-sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo que pusiste al momento de decir tus diálogos, he visto que tus movimientos de pelea son ¿cómo decirlo? demasiado forzados y muy estructurados, tienes que aflojarte un poco y dejar que la corriente fluya no ir contra ella-

-Sí, entiendo lo que quiere decir, seré menos duro conmigo mismo para la próxima grabación-se disculpó Trunks.

-Gohan, te has desarrollado mucho como co-protagonista desde que comenzamos a grabar la serie, y eso lo respeto, pero tienes que dejar de insinuarte tanto a Trunks, esta serie es para publico infantil no para adolescentes o adultos-dijo Thomas mirando seriamente a Trunks-Toriyama-san ya los regaño antes por ponerse demasiado "cariñosos" durante una grabación y no quiero tener que regañarlos yo también si llegan a repetir algo así. Lo único que puedo pedirles es que mantengan ese comportamiento al mínimo y se enfoquen en lo que pasa en el libreto y en las escenas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, Astruc-san-respondió Gohan haciendo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y también disculpándose por lo sucedido.

-Videl, tu actuación... debo admitir que fue completamente vaga y muy floja, parece que solo te dedicas a poner empeño en tu vestuario y maquillaje y no en tu manera de actuar-dijo Thomas mirando a la adolescente.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Videl sintiéndose indignada por lo que acababa de escuchar-¡¿c-cómo se atreve a decirme algo así?! ¡yo soy una de las mejores actrices que Toriyama-san ha tenido el privilegio de contratar! Siempre estoy lista para todo, reviso todos mis diálogos antes de salir a escena ¡exijo un poco de reconocimiento por eso!-

-Entonces ¿por qué no haces lo que me dices? Si fueras una buena actriz y estuvieras tan bien preparada no estaría corrigiéndote tantos errores-le respondió el dibujante-la próxima vez que vayas a grabar te sugiero que repases tu libreto, no improvises ni des malos diálogos o expresiones como lo hiciste en esta grabación, preocúpate más por tu actuación antes que por tu apariencia-

Videl no respondió, únicamente se limitó a cruzar los brazos y darle la espalda al hombre francés completamente ofendida. Tras terminar de evaluar a los demás miembros del elenco, Thomas se despidió de todos diciéndoles que los volvería a evaluar muy pronto, la tablet se apagó y al fin, todos los actores tuvieron un poco de privacidad.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Trunks!-exclamó Videl rompiendo el silencioso ambiente que se había formado en el set y miró con furia al adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué dices que todo esto fue culpa mía?-preguntó Trunks.

-¡Tenías que robarte todas las escenas y recibir elogios de Astruc-san! ¿no es así? porque a ti no te regaño ni una sola vez cuando te evaluó, yo fui la que más criticas recibió por su manera de actuar-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros, se acercó a Trunks y comenzó a empujarlo con ambas manos-¿acaso te crees que por ser el protagonista de la serie mereces que todos te consientan? ¿eh?-le dio otro empujón haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo-¡¿eh?!-

-¡Ya basta, Videl!-le gritó Gohan apartándola de Trunks y ayudándolo a levantarse-Trunks no tiene la culpa de nada y no es ningún niño consentido ¿qué tiene de malo que él haya recibido una mejor evaluación que tú? a diferencia de ti, él si pone empeño y dedicación en lo que hace, lamento que la verdad te ofenda, pero Astruc-san tiene razón, debes mejorar más tu forma de actuar si quieres seguir trabajando aquí-

-Ugh, como sea, yo me largo de aquí, he tenido un día muy largo y quiero volver a mi casa-dijo la adolescente molesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del set directo a su remolque-¡Erasa! ¡Sharpner!-dio un chasquido llamándolos como si fueran cachorritos siguiendo a su amo-¡ya vámonos!-

Erasa y Sharpner se miraron entre ellos, reaccionaron al escuchar otro grito de Videl y corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían hacia la salida del set, Erasa sabía que cuando su amiga (y jefa) estaba molesta, era más exigente y mandona con ella, pero la chica rubia creía que solo la trataba así para reforzar su carácter y ayudarla a ser una mejor actriz (y asistente), Sharpner, por otro lado, no podía imaginar que es lo que le haría su novia estando tan enfadada.


	18. Muñeca Voodoo

Hacía mucho calor esa mañana en Japón, luego de supervisar las evaluaciones del día anterior, Toriyama-san decidió recompensar a todos los actores que pasaron la evaluación de Thomas dándoles un día libre en la playa, para eso se ocupó de conseguir unos pases de un día en Japan Rail Pass, además de darles a todos una estadía por una noche en un hotel que no estaba muy lejos de la playa a donde irían. Para no perder las reservaciones en el hotel, Toriyama-san les pidió a todos que se presentaran en la estación a las nueve y media de la mañana para tomar el tren que los llevaría hasta la playa Shirahama.

Ahora, todos los actores estaban reunidos en la estación de Tokio esperando a que llegara el tren que se tomarían para ir a la playa, la mayoría de los actores que se encontraban allí estaban emocionados por ir a pasar un día libre en la playa y relajarse un poco, lo necesitaban desde hacía un largo tiempo y además, estaban exhaustos, digo que la mayoría estaban emocionados porque entre ellos había un adolescente de cabellos lilas que estaba observando el reloj de su teléfono cada diez minutos y la puerta de la estación cada veinte segundos con la esperanza de poder ver a Gohan entrar por esa puerta, pero los minutos pasaban, diferentes trenes pasaban, muchas personas entraban y salían y Trunks seguía sin poder ver a Gohan, además tenía algo importante que preguntarle antes de subir al tren.

-Mamá-dijo Trunks acercándose a Bulma sin dejar de ver su teléfono-¿creés que Gohan va a venir a tiempo?-

-No lo sé, cariño ¿por qué lo preguntas?-respondió la mujer de cabellos celestes sin entender porque su hijo estaba tan preocupado por saber si el joven de cabellos oscuros llegaría a la estación o no.

-Porqué ya ha pasado un largo rato y todavía no ha llegado ¿y si le pasó algo? ¡¿y-y si se perdió o no recuerda como venir a la estación?!-dijo Trunks comenzando a entrar en pánico, pero su madre lo tomó de los hombros para calmarlo.

-Trunks, primero que nada, tranquilízate-le dijo Bulma, el adolescente de cabellos lilas asintió y respiró profundo-y segundo, estoy segura de que Gohan llegará, no te preocupes por eso, probablemente tuvo un contratiempo o se quedó atascado en el tráfico, y si no llega, pues… bueno, nos encontraremos con él en la playa-

-Está bien, seré paciente y esperaré un poco más.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y el tren JR Limited Express Odoriko llegó a la plataforma donde los actores estaban esperando, las personas se bajaron dejando un poco de espacio para que pudieran entrar, algunos viajaron en los vagones comúnes (entre ellos, Trunks y su madre) mientras que otros como Chi-chi, su esposo Gokū y su hijo menor, Goten entraron en el vagón de primera clase para viajar más cómodos y refrescarse con el aire acondicionado que era más potente que el de los vagones comúnes, esa era la única diferencia entre esos vagones, pues el de primera clase no era tan diferente de los vagones restantes. Bulma fue la última en subir al tren y Trunks subió después de ella, pero antes de subir, desvió su mirada por última vez hacia la puerta de la estación con la esperanza de ver a Gohan correr hacia el tren, pero eso nunca pasó, así que el adolescente se limitó a bajar su cabeza decepcionado.

-Trunks, ¡entra ya! Tenemos que irnos, olvídate de Gohan, nos reuniremos con él cuando lleguemos a la playa-le dijo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Trunks suspiró con tristeza y entró al vagón después de Bulma, para cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron, Gohan entró corriendo a la estación, pasó las vallas de seguridad y fue a la plataforma donde estaba el tren lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Esperen! ¡esperen! ¡no se vayan! ¡ya estoy aquí!-exclamó el joven de cabellos oscuros queriendo alcanzar el tren, pero ya era tarde, el tren ya se había ido-ay, no…-murmuró cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía el pase que le dio Toriyama-san-ahora tendré que esperar otros diez minutos más hasta que llegue el siguiente tren…-de pronto, una idea fugaz apareció en su cabeza-_¡un segundo! puedo ir hasta allá en mi auto, lo tengo guardado en una cochera ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? después de todo, la playa no queda muy lejos de la estación_-

Decidido y con las fuerzas completamente renovadas, Gohan se levantó del suelo de la plataforma, salió corriendo de la estación y se dirigió a la cochera a buscar su auto para poder ir lo más pronto posible a la playa, pues no quería perder más tiempo del que tenía permitido en su pase.

* * *

Tras veinte minutos viajando en tren, tomando un par de conexiones en autobús y deteniéndose en diferentes paradas, el autobús se detuvo en la estación Resuposhirahama, de allí los actores se bajaron del vehículo (incluidos Trunks y Bulma) y comenzaron a caminar cien metros aproximadamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la playa Shirahama, por suerte no había muchas personas a esa hora de la mañana por lo que podrían pasar de incognito hasta el mediodía, que era la hora en que la playa se llenaba más de gente debido al clima caluroso que se presentaba en el país a pesar de estar en temporada primaveral, sin poder contener la emoción, todos los actores se dirigieron a la playa por un sendero que conectaba con ella, Trunks, en cambio, permaneció de pie frente al sendero dudando si debía ir o quedarse a esperar a Gohan, pero la voz de su madre se encargó de traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

-Oye, Trunks ¿vienes con nosotros a la playa o no?-preguntó Bulma señalando con su dedo pulgar el sendero de piedras.

-Uh…-Trunks miró a su madre, desvió la mirada al sendero y otra vez desvió la mirada hacia ella-n-no, ve tú si quieres, yo los alcanzaré después, me quedaré a esperar a Gohan-

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho.

Bulma dio la vuelta y caminó por el sendero directo hacia la playa para reunirse con los demás actores, Trunks pemaneció de pie en la entrada del sendero golpeteando el suelo con sus sandalias y de vez en cuando miraba hacia el horizonte con la esperanza de ver a Gohan acercarse corriendo hacia él, pero los minutos pasaban y poco a poco, el adolescente de cabellos lilas comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

-Bueno, parece que Gohan no va a venir después de todo…-pensó Trunks un poco decepcionado, dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el sendero hacia la playa, pero, de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de moverse solo unos centímetros, escuchó una voz a lo lejos llamándolo. 

-¡Trunks, espérame!

-P-pero… ¡¿q-qué?!

Las pupilas de Trunks se encogieron al ver a un joven de cabellos oscuros correr lo más rápido que podía hacia él, enseguida se cubrió los ojos con la mano haciendo sombra para poder verlo mejor y pudo ver que se trataba de Gohan quien corría torpemente hacia él, por poco se caía al tropezar con una abertura en la acera, pero supo incorporarse y seguir corriendo hasta que se detuvo a unos centímetros del adolescente.

-¡Aquí estoy, Trunks! y… y… ¡y justo a tiempo!-dijo Gohan con la respiración acelerada pues había venido corriendo desde el lugar donde había estacionado el auto hasta la playa para reunirse con los demás actores-¿dónde están los demás?-

-Todos ya están en la playa divirtiéndose sin tí-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas molesto-¡¿dónde rayos estabas?! te estuvimos esperando en la estación de Tokio un largo rato ¡y nunca llegaste a la hora acordada!-

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que con una simple disculpa no será suficiente, pero… tengo una buena razón por la cual no pude llegar a la estación a tiempo-le respondió Gohan, Trunks solo lo miró con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada esperando la excusa de su ¿amante? ¿novio? lo que sea que ellos fueran, lo resolverían más tarde-no encontraba un buen sitio donde estacionarme y los espacios cerca de la estación de Tokio estaban ocupados, comenzaba a temer que llegaría tarde y que todos se irían a la playa sin mi. Así que guardé mi auto en una cochera para que estuviera seguro y me dirigí corriendo a la estación, pero, para cuando llegue, ya todos se habían ido y tuve que volver por mi auto y venir hasta aquí-

-Está bien, te creo, pero… todos estabamos preocupados por ti, yo más que nadie estaba preocupado por ti y pensé que no vendrías, no quería estar solo en la playa-dijo Trunks cabizbajo sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus azules ojos, pero Gohan tomó suavemente su mejilla derecha haciendo que volviera a verlo a los ojos y con su dedo pulgar secó con cuidado sus lágrimas.

-No llores, lo siento, de verdad lo siento no quería que te preocuparas tanto por mi-se disculpó el joven de cabellos oscuros, cuando vio que Trunks se tranquilizó, volvió a hablar-y ¿vamos? de seguro los demás nos están esperando-

-S-sí, ya vámonos.

Ambos actores caminaron por el sendero que los llevaría a la playa tomados de la mano, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y le sonrió levemente, el joven de cabellos oscuros notó esto y correspondió su sonrisa con una sincera a lo que el adolescente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo, pero apenas vio el mar a unos pocos metros de distancia, rápidamente soltó la mano de Gohan pues no podía dejar que nadie los viera así. Ya en la entrada a la playa, Trunks y Gohan comenzaron a correr para reunirse con los demás actores que los estaban esperando desde hacía rato, después de disculparse repetidas veces por la tardanza, por fin todos pudieron disfrutar de su día libre.

La mañana pasó rápido para todos debido a que estuvieron entretenidos realizando diferentes actividades de playa, ya sea jugando voleyball como lo hacían Yamcha, Caulifla, Gokū, Broly, Toma y Sharpner, relajándose recostados en una lona disfrutando del sol o simplemente jugando y nadando en el agua como en el caso de Gohan, Goten y Trunks, ambos corrían o nadaban en el agua con el propósito de saltar las olas, cuanto más grandes y altas eran ¡mejor! los tres estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que el agua había desaparecido dejando a Goten y a Gohan de pie en la arena completamente húmeda, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el horizonte viendo que una ola el doble de grande que las que habían estado saltando anteriormente se aproximaba hacia ellos pero ésta, a diferencia de las anteriores, era una ola lodosa que acumulaba mucha arena en el agua.

-¡Hay que alejarnos de aquí pronto! si no nos vamos ahora quedaremos cubiertos de arena.

-Sí, hay que salir del agua rápido, pero ¿dónde está Trunks?-preguntó Gohan deteniendo a su hermano menor, ambos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que Goten alcanzo a ver a Trunks nadando cada vez más y más lejos de la costa.

-¡Está ahí!-respondió Goten señalando a Trunks para que Gohan viera donde estaba, camino unos pasos y comenzó a llamar al adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras agitaba los brazos-¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! ¡alejate de ahí! ¡Trunks!-

-¿Qué?-Trunks reaccionó un poco al escuchar la voz de Goten, desvió la mirada hacia la costa y pudo ver la sombra de su compañero de trabajo moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención-¡hey! ¡hola, Goten! ¿por qué no vienen hasta aquí? ¡el agua está más tibia!-

-¡Trunks, sal ya mismo de ahí! ¡una ola lodosa se aproxima!-le gritó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros esperando a que su compañero de trabajo lo escuchara y fuera nadando hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡no te escucho, Goten!-le respondió Trunks, desvió la mirada y vio una ola que era más grande que su propio cuerpo acercándose hacia él-¡malidición!-

Rapidamente comenzó a nadar hacia la costa mientras Gohan y Goten lo llamaban para que se acercara a ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la ola lo arrastró de vuelta hacia el agua dejando de ver a Gohan y Goten quienes se acercaban para ayudarlo, rápidamente cerró los ojos, sintió como daba vueltas dentro del agua, supuso que sería la ola que lo estaba empujando de regreso a la costa y cuando menos lo esperó, terminó de rodillas en la costa, pero apenas abrió los ojos, la ola cayó encima suyo cubriéndolo de arena de pies a cabeza, incluso algo de arena se había filtrado en sus ojos.

-¡Trunks!-gritó Gohan, corrió hacia él y se arrodillo en el agua helada, al escuchar su voz, Trunks tanteo la arena mojada buscando al joven de cabellos oscuros, Gohan acercó sus manos y las aferró a las frágiles muñecas del menor-Trunks, Trunks, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada-

-No pasa nada ¡¿qué no pasa nada?!-exclamó Trunks intentando ver a Gohan, pero la arena en sus ojos era tanta que le era imposible ver con claridad-¡estoy cubierto de arena hasta los ojos, no puedo ver lo que hay frente a mi! ¿y tú me dices que no pasa nada?-

-Trunks-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros llevando las manos a sus hombros para intentar calmarlo, podía ver como pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por las sucias mejillas del adolescente-primero que nada, tranquilízate, segundo, no te preocupes, hay un baño con duchas no muy lejos de donde estamos, puedo llevarte hasta allí para lavarte y quitarte toda la arena-

-E-está bien, pero ayúdame a ir hacia allá, no puedo ver nada con los ojos llenos de arena.

Gohan asintió, colocó un brazo alrededor de la esbelta cintura del menor ayudándolo a incorporarse al tiempo que Trunks apoyaba (a tientas) su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos oscuros, ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia los baños, Gohan guió a Trunks con cuidado y avisándole cuando había escaleras o no y donde debía pisar para no tropezarse y caer al suelo. Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero luego de diez minutos caminando y guiando al adolescente de cabellos lilas, Gohan consiguió llegar a las duchas en el baño de hombres, apenas entró abrió una de las duchas desocupadas, empujó a Trunks dentro de ella, abrió la llave de agua fría y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Asegúrate de lavarte bien para quitarte la arena ¡y no olvides enjuagar bien tus ojos!-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la ducha.

-¡De acuerdo!-respondió Trunks quien ya estaba comenzando a enjuagarse la arena del cuerpo bajo el agua (ahora tíbia) de la ducha, pues a pesar de no ver con claridad debido a la arena acumulada en sus ojos, pudo abrir un poco la llave de agua caliente para entibiar el agua y lavarse con más comodidad. Gohan comprendió que quizás el adolescente querría tener su propio espacio mientras se lavaba así que fue hasta la salida de las duchas y se sentó en una banca de madera a esperarlo, pasaron otros diez minutos en los que el joven de cabellos oscuros esperaba a que Trunks terminara de lavarse toda la arena del cuerpo y aún así, no parecía querer dar indicios de haber acabado aún, sintió su boca secarse por la sed que sentía en esos momentos, moría por ir a buscar una bebida pero le prometió a Trunks que lo esperaría, sin embargo, supuso que quizás también tendría sed al salir de la ducha por lo que considero en ir a buscar unas bebidas para él y Trunks.

-Trunks ¿ya terminaste? iré a buscar unas bebidas para refrescarnos-le avisó Gohan sentado en aquella banca de madera asomando la cabeza por un costado de la pared de azulejos-ven a buscarme al café cuando termines de lavarte-

Se levantó de la banca, caminó por un frió pasillo hacia la salida de los baños, una vez afuera de la pequeña instalación se dirigió al café a comprar unas bebidas refescantes, probablemente se encontraría con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no lo sabría hasta llegar ahí. Al entrar en el café vio que el lugar estaba repleto de personas y que la mayoría tenía que (literalmente) luchar para poder conseguir un espacio donde sentarse para disfrutar su comida o bebida, por lo tanto, Gohan consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse de esa área para evitar llamar la atención y simplemente pediría que le preparen las bebidas en un vaso desechable para llevar y consumir afuera en la playa. Avanzo unos pasos y se posicionó en una fila que no tenía más de ocho personas esperando a tomar sus pedidos y esperó a que la fila se redujera mientras observaba los letreros con los diferentes tipos de comida y bebida que tenía en frente.

Tras enjuagar su rostro tres veces con shampoo y jabón corporal, Trunks removió la espuma y arena que quedaba en su cuerpo, parpadeó un par de veces viendo todo con más claridad luego de lavar repetidas veces la arena que tenía acumulada en los ojos, cerró las llaves de la ducha, abrió un poco la puerta, tomó una toalla, se cubrió el cuerpo con ella y se dirigió a los vestuarios donde guardaba una mochila con un pequeño cambio de ropa en caso de que quisiera ir a comprar alguna bebida, abrió su locker, tomó su mochila y comenzó a sacar su ropa mientras se secaba su cabello con la toalla, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más allí y al saber que no había ni un alma allí a excepción de la suya propia, cerró la puerta del locker y prosiguió a vestirse para ir al café a encontrarse con Gohan.

Dos vasos de malteadas de sandía fueron colocados en la barra justo cuando Gohan había sido llamado para ir a recoger su pedido, el joven de cabellos oscuros tomó ambos vasos desechables que desbordaban de hielo y liquido rosa claro, había pensado en llevar una lata de cerveza para él y Trunks pero luego recordó que el adolescente aún era menor de edad, por lo tanto, legalmente no podía ingerir alcohol además de que desconocía sus efectos en su cuerpo así que ordenó unas malteadas de sandía. Justo cuando Gohan acababa de recoger los vasos y caminaba hacia la puerta del café para ver si Trunks ya había llegado, accidentalmente chocó con un joven de cabellos oscuros cuyo corte apenas rozaba sus hombros quien entró al café y estaba formado en la fila para ordenar una bebida, por poco las malteadas se resbalaban de sus manos de no ser porque aquel chico lo ayudó.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise chocarme contigo-se disculpó Gohan avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, el error fue mío, yo no me fijé donde estaba parado-respondió aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, desvió la mirada hacia las malteadas-y ¿para quién es la otra malteada? ¿acaso la traías para mi?-

-¡¿Qué?! no ¡por supuesto que no! ¡ve a buscarte tu propia bebida!-le respondió Gohan molesto pero el chico en lugar de sentirse ofendido, solo se echó a reír por la respuesta.

-Jajajaja, Oh dioses ¡eres muy gracioso!-comentó haciendo que las mejillas de Gohan se tiñeran de rosa casi tan suave como las malteadas que tenía en sus manos-siento no haberme presentado, me llamo #17 ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿#17? ¿en serio ese es tu nombre o es tu apodo?-preguntó Gohan sin creer que una persona llevara un número por nombre, sin embargo, había visto casos muy similares en la escuela cuando estudiaba la segunda guerra mundial.

-No, en serio es mi nombre ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso desconfías de mi?

-No, no es eso, solo… solo quería saberlo. En fin, me llamo Gohan.

Trunks llegó al café donde Gohan le dijo que lo esperaría, apenas llegó no vió al joven de cabellos oscuros esperándolo fuera del establecimiento, miró a su alrededor y por encima de la larga fila pero no pudo encontrarlo, así que entró en el café, empujó a unas cuantas personas y comenzó a buscar a Gohan con la mirada mientras lo llamaba, detuvo su vista en una mesa a unos pocos metros de él, pudo ver al joven de cabellos oscuros sentado frente a un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro que no conocía pero que se le hacía muy familiar, también notó como ambos hablaban y se reían de quien sabe qué, con solo presenciar esa escena, el adolescente de cabellos lilas sintió una punzada en su corazón y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al pensar que quizás Bra tenía razón y que Gohan no lo amaba, que solo lo estaba utilizando, pero rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras formaba un puño con la otra, respiró profundo y avanzó a pasos seguros pero determinados hacia la mesa donde estaban Gohan y ese chico. El joven de cabellos oscuros dejó de hablar con #17 al ver a Trunks aproximarse hacia ellos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara.

-¡Trunks! hey ¡Trunks! ¡por aquí!-lo llamó Gohan, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se acercó y miró al joven sentado en aquella mesa con una ceja arqueada-ven, siéntate-movió una de las sillas, Trunks no dudo, tomo la silla y se sentó en ella a la vez que la arrastraba con ayuda de sus pies-quiero que conozcas a #17-

-¡Oye! ¡te conozco, te me haces muy familiar! ¿nos habremos visto antes?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros viendo a Trunks mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, el adolescente lo miró un poco molesto y apartó su mano de un golpe-¿uh? pero… ¿qué rayos te pasa?-

-¿Qué nadie te enseñó que es descortés señalar a una persona?-preguntó Trunks viéndolo con molestia-y no, no recuerdo haberte visto antes, a mi también te me haces familiar, pero creo que te estoy confundiendo con alguien más-

-#17 es un chico asombroso, justo me estaba contando de la vez que casi tiene un accidente de avión cuando estaba volando a Rusia-le contó Gohan haciendo que el adolescente volteara su mirada hacia él-pero que por suerte logró evitarlo gracias a que él tiene grandes conocimientos sobre la ingeniería aerodinámica y además…-

-_Wow ¿en serio? y ahora ¿qué va a decir? ¿va a comenzar a presumir que saltó el monte Everest en paracaídas? pff, pero que original_-pensó el adolescente de cabellos lilas con sarcásmo ¿cómo rayos Gohan podía ser capaz de creer semejante mentira? por la apariencia y la ropa que #17 usaba, estaba claro que era alguien arrogante que buscaba llamar la atención de los demás con supuesta ropa lujosa o de marca, historias y anectodas falsas de su vida, algo que el adolescente tenía definido como mentir, una característica muy curiosa y poco inusual en un actor que había aprendido a detectar en todos sus años de actuación.

-También me dijo que ha viajado por casi todo el mundo y sabe hablar más de quince idiomas-dijo Gohan sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos-uh ¿Trunks? ¿acaso estabas escuchando algo de lo que te dije?-

-¿Uh?-Trunks reaccionó al darse cuenta de que tanto Gohan como #17 lo estaban mirando de forma extrañada-ah… ¡s-sí! ¡te estaba escuchando, Gohan!-desvió la mirada hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros-que interesante, ¿sabes? nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo a charlar, pero…-tomó la mano de Gohan y lo jaló con fuerza levantándolo de la silla al tiempo que el joven tomaba su vaso con la malteada volcando un poco del liquido rosa debido al brusco movimiento-mi **novio**-agregó haciendo énfasis en esa palabra-y yo tenemos que irnos ahora, nuestros amigos nos deben estar esperando y seguramente estarán preocupados por nosotros-

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-Tú no hables y mejor sígueme la corriente-le murmuró Trunks entre dientes, Gohan parpadeó sin comprender lo que estaba planeando, pero no cuestionó lo que le dijo el adolescente y simplemente se levantó de su silla mientras soltaba su mano de la de Trunks.

-¡Oh, sí! es verdad, que pena, pero en serio tenemos que irnos-se disculpó Gohan-¡si quieres nos vemos en otra ocasión!-

-Sí, claro. No te preocupes-le dijo #17 amablemente, Trunks simplemente se limitó a empujar al joven de cabellos oscuros hacia la salida del café. Apenas ambos actores se fueron, el chico de ojos azul claro entrecerró la mirada al tiempo que su sonrisa amable se volteaba en una amenazante, no sabía quien se creía que era ese niño para interrumpir su conversación con Gohan de esa forma, pero se prometió a si mismo que pronto le daría una lección por ser tan grosero con él.

* * *

Era un jueves por la tarde en la Corporación Capsula, un lindo día para estar en el jardín disfrutando del sol y el aire puro, sin embargo, Trunks estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y frente a él, una niña de cabellos rubios estaba arrodillada en el colchón mientras ambos jugaban con unos peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir que el preadolescente había confeccionado para tener algo con que entretener a Marrón hasta que Krillin (su padre) viniera por ella de su trabajo en el estudio de Tokyo TV. La piel del adolescente había sido retocada ligeramente con maquillaje en polvo color piel claro para esconder el bronceado natural que adquirió con el fuerte sol de la playa del día anterior y para así evitar confusión en los fans preguntándose como fue que, de un día para otro, el color de la piel del protagonista había cambiado tan repentinamente.

-¡Aquí estoy, mi Lord!-exclamó Trunks imitando las voces de ambos héroes mientras jugaba con los peluches-¡estoy tan feliz de verte, Chat Noir! Oh, eso no me sorprende ¡soy el gato indicado para este trabajo, meow!... jajajaja-

-¡Oye! Chat Noir nunca diría algo así-protestó Marrón ante la mala actuación de su niñero.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, la niña rubia solo negó con la cabeza sin abandonar su infantil puchero, suspiró resignado y retomó su juego-¡deja de jugar, Chat Noir! Tenemos que capturar los akumas de los chicos malos antes de que… a propósito ¿qué es lo que quieren los chicos malos?-

-Uh…-dijo Marrón viendo los peluches de Lord WiFi, Evil Artist y Robot-cop en su regazo-¡Oh! ¡ellos quieren ganar!-

-Exacto, pero ¿qué es lo que quieren ganar?

-No tengo idea. Normalmente ¿qué es lo que quieren los chicos malos?

-Eso varía dependiendo del caso-le respondió Trunks, tomó los peluches de Lord WiFi y Evil Artist-por ejemplo, Lord WiFi quería descubrir la verdadera identidad de Lordbug y Evil Artist quería vengarse de una chica que se burló de ella, en cuanto a Robot-cop-añadió señalando el peluche del extravagante robot-policía-él solo quería ser un destacado oficial de policía, pero la mente maligna que los transforma a todos en chicos malos es Dark Butterfly ¡ella quiere adueñarse de las joyas mágicas de Lordbug y Chat Noir! Sus miraculous-

-Y ¿qué pasaría si Dark Butterfly logra conseguirlos?-preguntó Marrón a su niñero con curiosidad.

-Los chicos malos… ¡ganarían la batalla!

-Oh… ¡eso es!-exclamó la niña entusiasmada volviendo a tomar los peluches que Trunks previamente le había quitado-¡ya sé qué es lo que los chicos malos quieren!-comenzó a mover los peluches fingiendo que hablaban en conjunto-¡queremos sus miraculous, así seremos los más fuertes y por eso ganaremos! ¡denme sus miraculous ahora mismo, Lordbug y Chat Noir! Ustedes, uh… par de niños buenos ¡si no se van a súper arrepentir!-

Enseguida, Marrón se incorporó como pudo y comenzó a gatear hacia su niñero con los peluches para atacarlo, pero Trunks retrocedió cayendo de espaldas en el colchón.

-¡Nunca! ¡no les daremos los miraculous!-exclamó Trunks, se levantó de la cama y tanto él como la niña rubia tuvieron una graciosa y divertida persecución con los peluches, comenzaron a pelear con ellos y en un descuido por parte de Marrón, el preadolescente logró derribar los peluches de sus manos y éstos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oye!

-Y una vez más, Japón está a salvo porque Lordbug y Chat Noir ganaron la batalla como siempre lo hacen-dijo Trunks sujetando sus peluches con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡No es justo!-protestó Marrón recogiendo los peluches del suelo mientras miraba molesta a su niñero-eres mayor que yo, por eso siempre me ganas-se arrojó a la cama sollozando-¡no estás jugando limpio!-

-Aww, pero… Lordbug y Chat Noir son los héroes y por eso siempre ganan las batallas-le dijo Trunks colocando una mano en la espalda de la pequeña a modo de consuelo-y los villanos siempre van a perder porque son malos- 

-Lo sé, pero… ¡tú nunca quieres que juegue con los peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir!-protestó Marrón con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-No llores, por supuesto que puedes jugar con Lordbug y Chat Noir-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, desvió la mirada hacia el peluche de Lordbug y se lo acercó a la niña-incluso te dejaré usar uno de mis peluches si tú quieres-

Marrón dejó de llorar, miró el peluche, luego a su niñero y acercó su mano para tomar el peluche, pero justo cuando había tomado el peluche, Krillin ya había llegado a la Corporación Capsula y siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga, Bulma, se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks donde estaban jugando su hija y el preadolescente.

-¡Marrón, ya llegué!-le avisó el hombre de baja estatura entrando en la habitación del menor-¿y bien? ¿te divertiste hoy en casa de Trunks?-

-¡Papá!-dijo Marrón quien corrió a abrazar a su padre-¡Trunks no quiere jugar limpio, no me deja ganar! y además, tampoco me deja usar sus peluches…-

-Oh, hija, ya sabes bien que no siempre puedes ganar todo fácilmente-le respondió Krillin.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Lordbug y Chat Noir siempre ganan todas las batallas!

-Bueno, debo reconocer que tienes razón en eso, pero ¡es porque ellos son héroes!

-No te preocupes, Marrón-le dijo Trunks acercándose a la niña y al amigo de su madre-¡te dejaré ganar la próxima vez!-

-Ahí lo tienes, ahora se una buena niña y devuelvele su peluche a Trunks ¿quieres?

-¡No quiero!-exclamó la niña de cabellos rubios arrebatándole el peluche a su padre-¡voy a quedármelo, es mío!-

-Por mi no hay problema, que se lo quedé, además yo le dije que se lo prestaba.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Trunks-le dijo Krillin intentando no ser grosero ni descortés ante la generosa oferta del menor-pero Marrón ya tiene muchos peluches en casa y ya no tengo espacio donde guardarlos-tomó el peluche de Lordbug, pero Marrón lo aferró con fuerza a sus manos y debido al brusco jalón que le dio su padre, uno de los brazos del peluche se desprendió-¡mira lo que hiciste, Marrón! dámelo ahora-la niña de cabellos rubios no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer y le entregó el juguete a su padre-cuanto lo siento-

-Descuide, esto se puede reparar fácilmente-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas tomando el peluche roto-de verdad, no es nada de que preocuparse-

-Oh, bueno, eso es un alivio-le dijo el hombre de baja estatura, tomó la mano de su hija no sin antes sacar del bolsillo de su traje un billete de trescientos yenes como pago para Trunks por haber cuidado a Marrón esa tarde-bien, Marrón, es hora de irnos. Despídete de Trunks-

-¡No!-le respondió la pequeña de cabellos rubios molesta-yo quiero… ¡yo quiero ese peluche ahora!-

-No, ya has causado muchos problemas por hoy. Vamos, despídete de Trunks.

Krillin tomó la mano de su hija y caminó con ella a la salida de la habitación, Marrón desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente y se despidió con la mano mirándolo con tristeza y murmurando un suave pero audible “hasta pronto”, ya fuera de la habitación, ambos fueron acompañados por Bulma hacia la salida de la Corporación Capsula cuando, de pronto, el teléfono del hombre de baja estatura comenzó a sonar y rápidamente atendió el llamado.

-¿Sí, Natsuki? ¿qué pasa?-habló Krillin con la chica del otro lado de la línea-¿cómo? Pero… estoy seguro de que dejé los archivos en mi oficina-mientras hablaba, Marrón aprovechó para escabullirse e ir a la habitación de Trunks a buscar el peluche roto pero su padre se dio cuenta-¿a dónde creés que vás ahora?-

-Uh, yo… estoy segura de que dejé mi mochila en la habitación de Trunks-respondió la niña de cabellos rubios, su padre no cuestionó lo que le dijo y dejó que ella fuera a la habitación del preadolescente a buscar sus cosas. Marrón caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Trunks, abrió sin siquiera tocar y entró en ella viendo a su niñero sentado en su silla frente al escritorio con aguja e hilo preparados, a punto de reparar el peluche que había roto, fue gracias a su madre que Trunks había aprendido a coser, si no tendría que haber pegado el brazo del peluche y eso no quedaría bien.

-¿Marrón? ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-preguntó Trunks dejando de lado su trabajo y volteó su silla para ver a la niña rubia que había entrado a su habitación sin tocar la puerta.

-Deje mi mochila aquí-le respondió la pequeña tomando su mochila que estaba guardada en el armario del preadolescente, se acercó al escritorio, vió el peluche de Lordbug y lo tomó en su mano-¿me puedes prestar el peluche de Lordbug?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que tu papá te dijo?

-¡Él no lo sabrá si lo escondo bien!

-Lo siento, pero, ahora mismo tengo que repararlo-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Por favor-le suplicó la niña con sus pequeños labios temblorosos y poniendo ojos de perrito triste intentando hacer que Trunks cediera.

-Ay, no ¡no lo hagas! ¡no pongas ojos de perro triste!-le dijo Trunks sabiendo perfectamente que era incapaz de resistirse, desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio donde estaban los demás peluches, Tikki se asomó por detrás de la computadora negando con la cabeza, al final, el preadolescente no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y tomó el peluche de Lord WiFi-ugh, de acuerdo, tú ganas, te daré a Lord WiFi-

-¿Y no me puedes dar también a Lordbug?-preguntó la niña de cabellos rubios viendo al peluche del villano decepcionada.

-Espera un segundo, Natsuki-le dijo Krillin interrumpiendo la conversación con la chica del otro lado del teléfono, se asomó al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Trunks con teléfono en mano-¡apresúrate, Marrón! ¡tenemos que pasar por el estudio antes de volver a casa!-

-¡Está bien, ya voy, papá!-le respondió ella, guardó el peluche en su mochila, se despidió de Trunks con la mano y salió de la habitación, Tikki salió de su escondite y bajó volando hacia su portador ahora que la niña se había ido.

-Phew, esa niña Marrón te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano-comentó la pequeña kwami roja a su portador.

-¡¿Qué?! no ¡por supuesto que no!-le respondió Trunks molesto, volteó la silla de vuelta a su escritorio y recargó su cabeza entre sus brazos-Tikki, ya sabes que yo no puedo negarme cuando ella pone sus…-

-¿Ojos de perro triste?-preguntó Tikki viendo a su portador burlonamente-¡lo bueno de esto es que ninguno de los villanos tiene ese truco! si no ya te habrías rendido ante ellos-

Por otro lado, Marrón y Krillin salieron de la Corporación Capsula y se dirigieron al estudio de Tokyo TV pues Krillin tenía que resolver un problema con su compañera y mientras se encargaba de eso, dejó a Marrón en el kids lounge para que se entretuviera y no se aburriera esperándolo. Apenas su padre se fue a su oficina, la niña rubia abrió su mochila, sacó una revista para colorear con la imagen de Lordbug en la portada y al peluche de Lord WiFi comenzado a simular una batalla entre ambos personajes.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, travieso niño malo!-exclamó Marrón sosteniendo la revista con una mano y al peluche con otra-sí ¡acabo de salvar a Japón otra vez!-tomo el peluche de Lord WiFi-oh no ¡eso no es justo! ¡nunca puedo ganar una batalla! ¡siempre me vences!-

En el momento en que la niña estaba jugando, Krillin y su compañera caminaban por el pasillo del establecimiento hacia el kids longue.

-Lo siento de verdad, Natsuki-se disculpó el hombre de baja estatura con la chica frente a él-pensé que te había dejado los archivos esta mañana, que los había dejado en el set-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-le respondió la chica, ambos entraron al kids lounge, pero Krillin recordó que aún le quedaba algo más por hacer antes de irse a casa son su hija.

-Espera ¿podrías vigilar a mi hija mientras voy a cerrar mi oficina? No quiero dejarla sola-le pidió Krillin a su compañera, pero al desviar la mirada, notó que Marrón tenía un peluche en su mano y estaba asomada en una esquina del sofa de tela negra que había allí, al reconocer el peluche, supo que era uno de los peluches que tenía Trunks en su habitación.

-¿Dónde te estas escondiendo?-preguntó Marrón mientras jugaba con el peluche en su mano, alcanzó a ver la revista debajo de la mesa y la tomó con su mano libre-¡te encontré, Lordbug!-

-Y yo te quitaré esto-le dijo Krillin detrás de ella arrebatándole el peluche de su mano-¿qué crees que haces con esto? ¡es uno de los peluches de Trunks! ¡te atreviste a robárselo cuando te dije específicamente que no te lo llevaras!-

-P-pero, Trunks me dio permiso para usarlo-le respondió la niña de cabellos rubios.

-Me desobedeciste, te pedí que dejaras en paz a los peluches y no lo hiciste. Como castigo me lo quedare y lo voy a confiscar-le dijo Krillin quien guardó el peluche dentro de su portafolio, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del kids lounge, pero Marrón salió de debajo de la mesa, fue corriendo hacia su padre y se abrazó a su pierna.

-¡No, papá! por favor ¡devuélvemelo!-le rogó Marrón intentando hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero no dio resultado.

-¡Basta! no estoy contento con lo que has hecho, ya no vas a jugar más, ahora quédate sentada y esperame-le ordenó el hombre de baja estatura, salió del kids lounge con su compañera y ambos regresaron al tercer piso del edificio para apagar las luces del set y cerrar las oficinas, Marrón pemaneció sentada de brazos cruzados pero enseguida se levantó, tomó un talismán de bijouterie que había conseguido como premio en su cereal favorito del desayuno y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano derecha.

-¡Con el poder de mi talismán, te ordeno que regreses y me des mi peluche!-exclamó Marrón entre dientes con furia-¡no robé ese peluche! ¡YO QUIERO TENER MI PELUCHE AHORA!-

Una intensa luz purpura alumbró el lugar donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana y frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué puede ser más fuerte que las emociones negativas de una pequeña niña inocente?-dijo Dark Butterfly y enseguida abrió los ojos-¿en especial si está molesta? ¡eso me encanta!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡y esparce tu hechizo sobre ella!-

Por otro lado, Trunks y Goten corrían lo más rápido que podían por las calles de Tokyo, bajaron por la escalera que los llevaba a la estación de metro más cercana y ya de pie en la plataforma, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sacó su teléfono y entró a la pagina web del cine para revisar los horarios de la película que irían a ver esa noche.

-El _screening_ no comienza hasta dentro de treinta minutos-le dijo Trunks a su amigo mientras miraba su teléfono-si quieres podemos pasar primero a comprar tu manga y vamos a la próxima función-

-No importa, haz lo que quieras-le respondió Goten, en eso, el chico de cabellos oscuros alcanzó a ver algo, mejor dicho, alguien a pocos metros de ellos-oye, Trunks, ¡nueve en punto!-

-Uh, no, no hay _screening_ a esa hora-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas concentrado en su teléfono, Goten colocó su mano alrededor de las mejillas de Trunks e hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la derecha.

-No en tu teléfono, baka ¡por ahí, a las nueve en punto!-dijo su amigo señalando lo que acababa de ver antes que él.

Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho al ver a Gohan allí de pie en la plataforma a pocos metros de ellos, reaccionó al escuchar al metro llegar y enseguida todos subieron apresurados con la esperanza de conseguir un asiento vacío y Gohan subió entre todas las personas que entraban al vagón.

-¡No puede ser, es Gohan!-murmuró Trunks desviando la mirada al tiempo que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sin perder tiempo, Goten lo empujo hacia el mismo vagón en el que se subió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡andando!

Ambos adolescentes entraron de forma precipitada en el vagón y esto provocó que Trunks tropezara y terminara cayendo sobre la maleta de una chica que viajaba de pie en aquel vagón, rápidamente se disculpó con ella por ese pequeño momento incómodo que le había hecho pasar.

La mariposa contaminada por el akuma de Dark Butterfly llegó al estudio de Tokyo TV, ingresó por las puertas corredizas del edificio, se dirigió al kids longue, voló hacia el talismán de Marrón que ahora lo había dejado en la mesa y ahora estaba coloreando la revista que traía en su mochila con la que jugaba previamente, apenas entró en el talismán, la gema se tiñó de morado y una voz penetró la mente de la pequeña niña que dejó de pintar y se puso de pie dejando caer su lápiz al suelo.

-Muñeca Voodoo, yo soy Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros con una voz suave y tranquila para no asustar a la niña-desde ahora te daré el poder para manipular a quien tú quieras-

-¿Incluso a Lordbug y Chat Noir?-preguntó Marrón.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando logres apoderarte de sus peluches.

-¿Y finalmente podré ser la ganadora del juego?

-Claro que sí, podrás ser la ganadora-le respondió la villana desde su escondite-pero con una condición, tendrás que hacer algo por mí…-

-Tengo que tomar sus miraculous ¡lo sé!-dijo Marrón, al instante un aura morada la rodeó por completo y cuando se desvaneció, reveló su transformación: seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre con la diferencia de que su vestido morado ahora era negro con el talismán incrustado en su pecho, tenía unas medias de rayas blancas y grises en la pierna izquierda de forma vertical y rayas rojo vino y blanco de forma horizontal en la pierna derecha, zapatos color rosa oscuro, su cabello rubio tenía ligeros toques de gris, su piel era gris claro con algunas costuras en los brazos, manos, cuello, rostro y boca, y unos botones de dos colores reemplazaban sus ojos originales.

-Pero que niña más lista…-comentó Dark Butterfly al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus rosados labios. Muñeca Voodoo salió del kids lounge y voló hacia la entrada donde la recepcionista estaba ocupada trabajando con unos datos importantes en su computadora, pero apenas elevó su mirada hacia la extraña niña se sobresaltó un poco haciendo que retrocediera en su silla.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó la niña villana, asustando a la mujer quien salió corriendo de allí asustada, desvió la mirada hacia el elevador, se dirigió volando hacia él y oprimió un botón para ir al tercer piso-tomaré los peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir ¡QUIERO TENER ESOS PELUCHES AHORA!-

El elevador llegó al tercer piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de los reporteros y el set de grabación, voló hacia la puerta del set al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y entró encontrándose con su padre, Krillin buscando algo que había perdido y eso eran las llaves para cerrar su oficina.

-No puede ser, estoy seguro de que dejé las llaves por aquí…-murmuró el hombre de baja estatura, Muñeca Voodoo desvió su mirada hacia el portafolio de su padre aprovechando que estaba distraído, tomó el peluche y se escondió rápidamente detrás de la pared justo cuando Natsuki entró en el set.

-¿Encontraste las llaves?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡ahora podemos irnos sin problemas!-respondió Krillin, ambos salieron del set cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Muñeca Voodoo desvió su mirada de ojos de botón hacia el peluche de Lord WiFi y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro cosido, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan con el que estaba segura de que no perdería el juego que estaba a punto de crear.

Gohan se encontraba viajando de pie en el vagón junto al que Goten y Trunks viajaban jugando con una aplicación en su teléfono, desde el cristal de la puerta del vagón, Trunks observaba al adolescente de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa enternecida, reaccionó y regresó a su asiento junto a su amigo.

-Me pregunto cual será su parada-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a Goten-¡quizás él también está yendo al cine! Eso sería muy lindo, pero ¡no, espera! quizás el piense que nosotros lo estamos siguiendo, como si fuéramos unos Stalkers ¿puedes imaginármelo? ¡¿a mi siendo un Stalker?! bien, eso debería importarte porque no tengo nada en contra de seguirlo a todas partes, pero ¡no soy un Stalker! agh, nisiquiera me creó a mi mismo con esto-

-Jajaja-se rió Goten, Trunks lo miró ofendido pensando que su amigo se estaba riendo de él, pero resulta que no escuchó nada de lo que dijo porque estaba oyendo música desde su teléfono, el chico de cabellos alborotados guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo-perdona ¿se puede saber con quién hablabas?-

Trunks decidió ahorrarse la molestia de volver a narrarle a su amigo todo el drama que acababa de formar mientras no lo escuchaba, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó otra vez al cristal de la puerta para observar a Gohan, Goten se levanto y fue hacia allí, apenas el adolescente notó a Goten del otro lado de la puerta, lo saludó con la mano, Trunks entró en pánico al sentir la mirada de su crush sobre él y rápidamente se escondió detrás de su amigo.

-Psst, oye, Gohan nos acaba de saludar-le murmuró Goten a su amigo entre dientes para que se asomara, aunque sea a decirle “hola”.

-Oh no ¿y qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Trunks escondido detrás de Goten con un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, Goten tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo posicionó junto a él moviendo su brazo enérgicamente.

-Pues regresarle el saludo ¿qué más vamos a hacer?-respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados, Gohan sonrió y correspondió el saludo de sus amigos y compañeros de clase con su mano libre mientras la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo su teléfono.

Muñeca Voodo salió de su escondite, colocó el peluche de Lord WiFi en una caja, retrocedió unos pasos, llevó sus manos a su pecho mientras una suave luz rosada salía de su talismán, quitó sus manos de la gema en su talismán y la luz impactó contra el peluche.

-Muy bien, ¡Lord WiFi, despierta!-le ordenó la niña villana, al instante los brazos y piernas del peluche se abrieron, dio una voltereta y quedó de rodillas frente a ella.

Goten soltó el brazo de Trunks al sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía, unos lazos de luz rodearon su cuerpo sin saber que estaba pasando, el preadolescente retrocedió al ver a su amigo en esa situación, Gohan notó esto y se acercó a la puerta de cristal, ambos pudieron ver como el chico de cabellos alborotados se transformaba en Lord WiFi.

-Trunks Briefs…-murmuró el chico de cabellos alborotados transformado en Lord WiFi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cínica, abrió los ojos, los cuales eran completamente blancos y desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo-¡entregame los peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir!-

-¿Lord WiFi?-dijo Trunks viendo al villano de cabellos alborotados con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión.

-¡No! ¡no soy Lord WiFi! ¡yo soy la Muñeca Voodoo!-exclamó el chico transformado con rabia-¡y quiero que me entregues tus peluches AHORA!-

-¿Quieres que te entregue mis peluches? Pero… yo no los tengo, los dejé en mi habitación, aún así ¿para qué las quieres en primer lugar?

-¡Porque tú me dijiste que podía usarlos! y luego mi papá me dijo que no, así que entrégamelos o te vas a súper arrepentir.

-No puede ser… tú eres… ¡tú eres Marrón!-exclamó Trunks al reconocer la forma en que le hablaba la villana.

El conductor del metro siguió su trayecto por las vías normalmente, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del vehículo, apenas llegó a la próxima estación se detuvo, pero las puertas del metro aún no se abrían debido a que todos los pasajeros estaban atentos a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre la niña villana y Trunks.

-¡Quiero tener los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir para ser fuerte y poderosa!-protestó Muñeca Voodoo quien controlaba al villano de cabellos alborotados. haciendo un berrinche-¡y así habré ganado el juego!-

Sin perder tiempo, Lord WiFi hizo aparecer una aplicación de “avanzar” con su tablet, se subió en ella apenas salió del metro y comenzó a alejarse volando de la estación a toda velocidad mientras el preadolescente intentaba seguirlo sin mucho éxito.

-¡Marrón, detente, ya no estamos jugando!-le dijo Trunks queriendo alcanzarlo, pero el villano de cabellos alborotados ya se había alejado tanto que lo perdió de vista, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo apenas salió del vagón y fue corriendo a la cabina del conductor.

-Disculpeme, señor, pero…-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros al hombre dentro de la cabina-hay… ¡hay un perro! ¡estoy seguro de que se metió dentro del vagón!-

-¿Qué? descuida ¡ya mismo ire a revisar!-le respondió el conductor, salió de la cabina y se dirigió al vagón que le señaló Gohan a verificar donde estaba escondido el supuesto perro, apenas el conductor se fue, el adolescente entró en la cabina y abrió su sudadera dejando salir a Plagg.

-¿Un perro? espero que solo sea una broma ¿cierto?-preguntó el kwami similar a un gato sintiéndose ofendido por la distracción de su portador.

-Plagg ¡tenemos que ayudar a Trunks!

-Ouh, ¡pero acabábamos de librarnos del guardia!-protestó Plagg, Gohan solo lo miró seriamente de brazos cruzados.

-Plagg ¡las garras!-dijo Gohan pronunciando las palabras para transformarse en Chat Noir.

-¿Entonces nos olvidamos del cine y de las deliciosas palomitas con mantequilla?-preguntó el kwami similar a un gato, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue absorbido al anillo que llevaba Gohan en su mano izquierda para poder transformarse en Chat Noir lo más pronto posible.

Trunks abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera dejando que Tikki se asomara desde su escondite aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos buscando un perro que supuestamente se había metido en el metro sin que el conductor se diera cuenta.

-Tikki, necesito encontrar un lugar donde transformarme ¡tenemos que detener a Lord WiFi!-le dijo Trunks a su kwami, pero en ese preciso momento, Chat Noir se acercó corriendo hacia él por lo que tuvo que cerrar el bolsillo de su sudadera volviendo a esconder a Tikki dentro.

-Así que, aquí apareció Lord WiFi ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?-preguntó Chat Noir llamando la atención del preadolescente.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero la voz de Lord WiFi sonaba casi como la de un niño ¿sabes?-respondió Trunks-es como si estuviera controlando a mi amigo, Goten, quise decir, ¡a Lord WiFi! y todo eso lo hace desde lejos ¡e-es algo muy extraño de explicar!-

-De acuerdo ¿y qué era eso de los peluches?-preguntó el héroe felino al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Tengo unos peluches en mi casa con los que le gusta jugar.

-¿Tus peluches? ¡está bien! ¿en dónde vives?

-En la Corporación Capsula.

-Entendido ¡yo me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes!

Chat Noir salió corriendo de la estación y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula, Trunks se fue corriendo en dirección contraria y se escondió en uno de los baños de la estación, abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera y dejó salir a Tikki.

-Siendo honesto, no me gusta la idea de pensar que Chat Noir está ahí revisando las cosas de mi habitación-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami.

-Eso no importa, solo dí la frase para transformarte y vé con él-le dijo Tikki viendo a su portador con sus pequeñas manos sobre su cintura.

-¡Tikki, motas!

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! corten hasta aquí, tomemos un descanso de veinte minutos por favor-les ordenó Toriyama-san a todos los que estaban presentes en el estudio ese día.

Las cámaras se apagaron y Trunks finalmente pudo suspirar y relajarse un poco, se quitó la máscara de Lordbug y se dirigió a su remolque para relajarse un poco pero antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco frente al remolque de Gohan, avanzó unos pasos, puso un pie en la escalerita de metal que conducía a la tan característica puerta con una estrella y el nombre del joven de cabellos oscuros escrito en kanji en una pequeña placa que él ya conocía bien. Cerró su mano en un puño y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta del remolque, ésta se abrió revelando a Gohan del otro lado.

-¿Trunks? tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿no vas a pasar?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros viendo al menor del otro lado de la puerta de su remolque.

-Yo… yo solo quería venir a disculparme por mi rudo comportamiento del día anterior en la playa-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas frotando su brazo izquierdo y la mirada fija en el suelo-no fue mi intención alejarte de #17 y sacarte a empujones del café, pero es que… es que yo…-

-No te preocupes, no era necesario disculparse por eso, lo entiendo perfectamente-lo interrumpió Gohan, Trunks detuvo su monologo y desvió la mirada hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros mientras parpadeaba un par de veces con incredulidad.

-Espera ¿qué? ¿cómo que lo entiendes?-preguntó Trunks ligeramente confundido.

-¡Claro que sí! sé lo que te pasa, estabas celoso ¿no es así? por eso actuaste de esa forma ayer en el café de la playa.

¿Qué él estaba celoso? ¿quién rayos le había dicho algo así? ¡qué tontería! Trunks no estaba celoso ese día, solo tenía miedo de perder a Gohan y que se dejara engañar por ese chico que por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía no le daba buenas energías, había algo extraño dentro de él, alguna que otra mala intención guardaba, pero no era capaz de descubrirlas, por ahora.

-¡No estaba celoso! ¡¿quién rayos te dijo eso, Gohan?!-preguntó Trunks sintiendo un leve sonrojo teñir sus mejillas ante semejante afirmación por parte del joven de cabellos oscuros, Gohan no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante lo avergonzado que lucía el menor-¿uh? ¿y ahora de qué te ries?-

-Lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar, luces muy lindo cuando estas enojado o avergonzado-respondió Gohan, pero rápidamente se calmó para no molestar más a su ¿novio? ¿amante? él tampoco tenía en claro lo que eran ahora-ya, en serio, supuse que estabas celoso porque solo una persona celosa se comportaría de la forma en que tu lo hiciste ayer-

-Te equivocas, no estaba celoso es solo que… hay algo en ese chico que no me caía del todo bien, no sé que era, pero no me rendiré hasta descubrirlo-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Bien, de acuerdo, cómo tu digas, pero será un poco difícil porque ese chico no trabaja aquí y además solo lo hemos visto una vez y fue en la playa ¿quién sabe cuando lo volveremos a ver?

Una vez más, Trunks tuvo que reconocer que Gohan tenía razón respecto a eso, apenas conocieron a #17 ayer en su día libre en la playa y no tenía idea de cuándo lo volvería a ver; sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que un segundo encuentro con ese chico de ojos azul claro no tardaría en volver a repetirse.

-Tikki, necesito encontrar un lugar donde transformarme ¡tenemos que detener a Lord WiFi!-le dijo Trunks a su kwami, pero en ese preciso momento, Chat Noir se acercó corriendo hacia él por lo que tuvo que cerrar el bolsillo de su sudadera volviendo a esconder a Tikki dentro.

-Así que, aquí apareció Lord WiFi ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?-preguntó Chat Noir llamando la atención del preadolescente.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero la voz de Lord WiFi sonaba casi como la de un niño ¿sabes?-respondió Trunks-es como si estuviera controlando a mi amigo, Goten, quise decir, ¡a Lord WiFi! y todo eso lo hace desde lejos ¡e-es algo muy extraño de explicar!-

-De acuerdo ¿y qué era eso de los peluches?-preguntó el héroe felino al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Tengo unos peluches en mi casa con los que le gusta jugar.

-¿Tus peluches? ¡está bien! ¿en dónde vives?

-En la Corporación Capsula.

-Entendido ¡yo me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes!

Chat Noir salió corriendo de la estación y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula, Trunks se fue corriendo en dirección contraria y se escondió en uno de los baños de la estación, abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera y dejó salir a Tikki.

-Siendo honesto, no me gusta la idea de pensar que Chat Noir está ahí revisando las cosas de mi habitación-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami.

-Eso no importa, solo dí la frase para transformarte y vé con él-le dijo Tikki viendo a su portador con sus pequeñas manos sobre su cintura.

-¡Tikki, motas!

Ya transformado, Lordbug se transportó con su yo-yo y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula balanceándose por los balcones, letreros y techos de los edificios del centro de Tokio, por suerte había llegado al edificio en forma de domo mucho antes que Chat Noir, a quien divisó a unos metros cruzando la calle.

-¡Hey, gatito! ¡por aquí!-lo llamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Noir sacó su báculo de su brazalete y con él cruzó al jardín trasero, rápidamente ambos héroes entraron en la Corporación Capsula a través de la puerta de cristal, corrieron por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Trunks y entraron justo cuando Lord WiFi (quien era controlado por Muñeca Voodoo) tomaba los peluches y los metía todos dentro de una mochila que sacó del armario del preadolescente-¡Muñeca Voodoo!-el villano de cabellos alborotados se detuvo al ver a ambos héroes de pie en la puerta de la habitación-¿qué acaso no tienes verguenza? no está nada bien que le robes los juguetes a tu niñero-

-¿Y además entras a la casa de alguien sin permiso? ¡creo que te mereces ir a dormir sin cenar, pequeña!-le dijo Chat Noir preparando su báculo y poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡Pronto que quedaré con sus miraculous par de niños buenos!-exclamó la niña villana mientras controlaba al peluche de Lord WiFi desde su escondite en el estudio de Tokyo TV.

-¿Par de niños buenos, dijiste? No, si hay alguien así aquí, ese no puedo ser yo-le respondió el héroe felino.

-¡Detente!-exclamó Lord WiFi lanzando una aplicación de “stop” de su tablet, Chat Noir desvió el ataque con su báculo impactando contra un recorte de periódico con la imagen de Gohan pegado cerca de la computadora de Trunks, rápidamente Lordbug bloqueó el escritorio con su cuerpo antes de que su compañero felino notara el recorte mientras detenía los ataques de Lord WiFi.

-Oye ¿por casualidad recuerdas como derrotamos a Lord WiFi?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas sin dejar de mover su yo-yo.

-¡Cortando la señal de internet! ¡regreso enseguida!-respondió Chat Noir, salió corriendo de la habitación de Trunks y se dirigió al techo del edificio donde estaba instalado el modem que proveía la señal de internet en toda la instalación.

Lord WiFi terminó de guardar los peluches en la mochila y estaba a punto de salir por la ventana de la habitación, pero Lordbug lo detuvo a tiempo lanzando su yo-yo el cual derribó su mochila e hizo que todos los peluches cayeran al suelo, afortunadamente logró salvar el suyo poco antes de que el villano lo congelara con una aplicación de “stop”, sonrió orgulloso y se arrodillo a recoger los peluches para volver a meterlos en la mochila.

-¡Bien hecho, Muñeca Voodoo! eres una niña muy inteligente-la felicitó Dark Butterfly-ahora que está congelado, quítale su miraculous-

Chat Noir seguía buscando el modem de la señal de internet, apenas lo vió preparó su **cataclismo** para cortar la señal justo cuando Lord WiFi estaba a punto de acercarse a Lordbug (quien aún seguía congelado) para quitarle su miraculous, el héroe felino apoyó su mano sobre el cable que conectaba con el modem y éste se oxidó cortando definitivamente la señal de internet en toda la Corporación Capsula, Lordbug logró descongelarse, tomó los brazos del villano deteniendo su movimiento, dio una vuelta por encima de él, le quitó su tablet y lo empujo lejos de él.

-Jajaja, parece que te has quedado sin poderes, Lord WiFi-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa victoriosa, dejó caer la tablet y la aplastó con su pie, pero no salío ninguna mariposa morada de su interior-¿eh? si no está aquí, entonces ¿dónde se esconde el akuma?-

-¡Quiero tener esos peluches, Lord WiFi!-le ordenó Muñeca Voodoo desde su escondite al villano de cabellos alborotados, éste cerró rápidamente la mochila, la colocó detrás de su espalda, tomó la silla del escritorio de Trunks y se la aventó al héroe de cabellos lilas quien esquivó la silla justo a tiempo, pero apenas logró incorporarse, Lord WiFi ya había escapado por la ventana, Lordbug salió por la ventana y se dirigió corriendo al jardín trasero a buscar a Lord WiFi pero ya lo había perdido de vista.

-¿Capturaste el akuma?-preguntó Chat Noir bajando de un salto del techo del edificio en forma de domo quedando de pie frente a su compañero.

-No, él no lo tenía-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Pero ¡eso no es posible!

-¡Es Muñeca Voodoo quien lo controla! ella es la que debe tener el akuma.

-Por supuesto ¡Lord WiFi es solamente uno de sus peónes!-exclamó el héroe felino, de pronto, recordó algo al mencionar dicha frase-oh no, por favor dime que tienes el peluche de Chat Noir-

-No pude, lo siento, solo logré salvar a este-le dijo Lordbug mostrándole su peluche a su compañero.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Muñeca Voodoo antes de que logré despertar a los otros peluches ¡y también a mi!-dijo Chat Noir entrando en pánico, no se dio cuenta de que su anillo parpadeba indicando que solo tenía cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad.

-¡Chat Noir! tu anillo está parpadeando ¡pronto vas a destransformarte!

-No permitas que me convierta en su peón, solo tus deseos son mis ordenes-le dijo Chat Noir con un tono de voz suave.

-Aaaw, que lindo de tu parte escuchar eso ¡ahora vete y dale de comer a tu kwami!-le ordenó Lordbug a su compañero.

El héroe felino asintió, dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo lo más veloz que podía para encontrar un escondite, destransformarse y alimentar a Plagg, mientras eso sucedía, Lordbug abrió su comunicador, busco la lista de sus contactos, marcó el número de Krillin y esperó a que el reportero atendiera su llamada.

-¿Sí? ¿Lordbug? ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el hombre de baja estatura del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas desde su comunicador.

-Estoy en el estudio de Tokyo TV.

-De acuerdo, por casualidad ¿su hija Marrón está con usted ahí?

-Sí, ella está esperándome en el kids lounge-le respondió Krillin-¿por qué lo dices? ¿todo está en orden?-

-Uh, s-sí… por favor, quédese donde está ¡iré hacia allá enseguida!-le dijo Lordbug, cortó la llamada, arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse velozmente hacia el estudio. En ese preciso momento, Lord WiFi llegó al estudio mucho antes que el héroe de cabellos lilas, entró por la ventana del set, aterrizó dando una voltereta al igual que su peluche que se posicionó a pocos centímetros de él, se quitó la mochila y la dejó caer al suelo revelando todos los peluches en su interior incluido el peluche de Chat Noir.

-Usaré todos estos peluches para detener a Lordbug ¡y después podrán deshacerse de él!-exclamó Muñeca Voodoo.

Gohan se asomó detrás de un callejón vigilando que no hubiera personas caminando por ahí, cuando vió que todo estaba despejado desvió la mirada hacia Plagg molesto, el kwami similar a un gato negro llevaba un largo rato comiendo su trozo de queso Camembert y parecía no tener intenciones de acabar pronto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no ves que estoy degustando mi queso?-le dijo Plagg inocencia.

-Pues ¿no podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido?-le preguntó Gohan ya cansado de esperar a su kwami, éste rápidamente comprendió el mensaje de su portador y quiso escapar volando para evitar ser absorbido al anillo sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Dentro del estudio de Tokyo TV, Lordbug estaba en el cuarto de las cámaras de vigilancia chequeando que todo estuviera en orden y que Muñeca Voodoo aún siguiera dentro, pasó una cámara tras otra y finalmente dio con la cámara de seguridad instalada en el set, pudo ver a la niña villana hablando con Lord WiFi a la vez que sacaba los peluches de la mochila y los colocaba en el suelo.

-_Bien, parece que ella aún sigue aquí, no ha abandonado el edificio_-pensó Lordbug mientras observaba la imagen que proyectaba la cámara, desvió la mirada hacia Krillin, Natsuki y la recepcionista quienes estaban con él en ese preciso instante observando todo-¡tenemos que evacuar el lugar inmediatamente!-

-¡Espera! yo no pienso irme de aquí sin mi hija-le dijo Krillin al héroe de cabellos lilas, se dirigió corriendo al elevador para subir a buscarla, pero Lordbug lo detuvo a tiempo.

-No se preocupe, Krillin-san, le prometo que salvaré a su hija-dijo Lordbug intentando calmarlo-pero me ayudaría mucho saber que todos están bien-

-Hmm, de acuerdo.

Muñeca Voodoo terminó de colocar los peluches de Evil Artist, Chat Noir y Robot-cop en el suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás quedando de pie frente a ellos tan solo unos metros de distancia, llevó sus manos a su pecho mientras una suave luz rosada salía de su talismán.

-Es tu turno-dijo la niña villana quitando sus manos de la gema en su talismán y la luz impactó contra el peluche de Evil Artist-¡Evil Artist, despierta!-

Mai se encontraba paseando por el Museo Central de Arte admirando las piezas que se exhibían allí, pero se detuvo al sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía, unos lazos de luz la rodearon transformándola en Evil Artist, abrió sus ojos y al igual que los de Lord WiFi, estos eran completamente blancos al tiempo que una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Robot-cop, despierta!-le ordenó Muñeca Voodoo al peluche del villano-policía, disparando la luz de su talismán contra éste para que pudiera moverse, el director del departamento de policía de Tokyo (y padre de Erasa) también fue envuelto por unos lazos de luz transformándose en Robot-cop, dejó de lado su trabajo, salió de su oficina y se dirigió corriendo al estudio de Tokyo TV.

Lordbug salió del cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una esquina y una vez allí asomó la mirada hacia la puerta del set planeando una forma de entrar y enfrentarse a Muñeca Voodoo y sus “peónes” cuando, de pronto, su comunicador sonó indicando que tenía una llamada de su compañero felino, abrió el comunicador y el rostro de Chat Noir apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Ya encontraste a Muñeca Voodoo?-preguntó el héroe felino mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad.

-Sí, está en el edificio de Tokyo TV-respondió Lordbug.

-De acuerdo, enseguida estaré allí-le dijo Chat Noir, cortó la llamada y comenzó a moverse lo más veloz que podía hacia el estudio de TV. El héroe de cabellos lilas cortó la llamada, se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó contra esta intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro, pero se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, por instinto, tomó el brazo de la persona que tocó su hombro y lo dobló detrás de su espalda emitiendo un quejido de dolor, Lordbug rápidamente lo soltó al saber que se trataba de su compañero felino-hey, tranquilo ¡no te asustes! ella aún no me ha controlado ¡no todavía!-

-Pero sería bueno que encontremos el akuma antes de que eso llegue a pasar-le sugirió el héroe de cabellos lilas llevando una mano detrás de su nuca ligeramente avergonzado por haber atacado accidentalmente a Chat Noir-lo siento-ambos héroes comenzaron a retroceder para tomar impulso-a la cuenta de tres. Tres… dos… uno… ¡ahora!-

Se dirigieron corriendo a la puerta del set y la abrieron de una patada, ambos héroes se pusieron en posición de ataque preparados para pelear, pero poco les sirvió esa táctica, pues Muñeca Voodoo llevó sus manos a su pecho, un rayo de luz brotó en la gema de su talismán, abrió los ojos sin abandonar su sonrisa perversa y descubrió las manos de su pecho.

-¡Chat Noir!-exclamó la niña villana, acto seguido disparó el rayo de luz contra el peluche del héroe felino-¡despierta!-

-¡No!-gritó Chat Noir intentando detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde, la luz impactó contra el peluche, el cuerpo del héroe felino se entumeció, el peluche dio una voltereta quedando de pie frente a Muñeca Voodoo, Chat Noir se arrodillo frente a ella y abrió sus ojos que ahora eran blancos.

-¡No, Chat Noir!-exclamó Lordbug al ver a su compañero felino bajo el control de la pequeña villana.

-¡Tienes a Chat Noir bajo tu control, úsalo para tomar el peluche de Lordbug!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a la pequeña niña-una vez que lo controles ¡serás la ganadora del juego! Y Lordbug finalmente será derrotado-

-¡Entregame el peluche de Lordbug!-le ordenó Muñeca Voodoo al héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Noir se dio vuelta y repitió junto a la villana sus palabras mientras lo señalaba con su dedo-¡quiero tu miraculous!-

-Ja, ni lo sueñes, niña-le respondió Lordbug, arrojó su yo-yo y se balanceó pasando por encima de Chat Noir, Lord WiFi y Muñeca Voodoo a cámara lenta, de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en el talismán que la niña tenía adherido en su vestido negro-_el akuma probablemente esté escondido allí_-

Rapidamente dio una voltereta quedando de pie detrás de la villana y arrojó su yo-yo contra ella para romper su talismán, pero Muñeca Voodoo tomó el peluche de Chat Noir.

-¡Détenlo, Chat Noir!-le ordenó la niña villana, el héroe felino dio un salto y se posicionó entre ella y Lordbug, pero recibió un golpe accidental del yo-yo contra su pecho, cayendo al suelo y rodó unos metros hasta quedar boca abajo.

-Oh, ups ¡lo siento, Chat Noir!-se disculpó el héroe de cabellos lilas, de pronto la puerta del set se abrió y entraron Robot-cop y Evil Artist-¿qué? ¡¿cinco villanos contra un héroe?! ¡oye, esto es cualquier cosa menos una batalla equilibrada!-

-El momento que he estado anhelando por mucho tiempo finalmente está sucediendo ¡ha llegado la hora de la derrota!-exclamó Dark Butterfly sintiendo que la suerte estaba de su lado-Lordbug ¡reconoce que ya has perdido el juego!-

-¡Traiganme el peluche de Lordbug ahora!-ordenó Muñeca Voodoo a sus peónes, Evil Artist pintó una nueva tablet en su block de hojas, apareció mágicamente y cayó en las manos de Lord WiFi.

-Muchas gracias, Evil Artist-dijo el villano de cabellos alborotados, desvió su mirada en blanco hacia sus otros compañeros-¡ahora vayamos por ese peluche!-

Enseguida los cuatro peónes de Muñeca Voodoo fueron corriendo hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas quien rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque al tiempo que desamarraba el cordón de su yo-yo de su peluche y lo tomó con su mano izquierda.

-¿Así que quieren mi peluche?-preguntó Lordbug con una sonrisa desafiante-lo siento pero para tenerlo ¡tendrán que atraparme primero!-

Rápidamente arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en la viga donde estaban los reflectores, se deslizó entre Lord WiFi y Robot-cop, llegó hasta una caja con equipo de sonido, tomó una cinta adhesiva que reposaba en la tapa de la caja, se incorporó y salió corriendo del set.

-¡Se está llevando el peluche! ¡vayan ya mismo tras él!-gritó la niña villana, sus peónes asintieron y salieron corriendo del set para atrapar al héroe, incluido Chat Noir quien ahora estaba bajo su control.

Lordbug subió corriendo las escaleras con los demás villanos y Chat Noir persiguiéndolo mientras los encargados de las cámaras grababan la persecución desde distintos ángulos, hasta que alcanzó la salida de emergencia que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, una vez afuera, los villanos y el héroe felino comenzaron a buscar con sus miradas, pero no encontraron a Lordbug en ninguna parte.

-¿Y ahora a donde se fue?-murmuró Lord WiFi desde su posición, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el héroe de cabellos lilas estaba escondido detrás de un reflector con su peluche en la mano izquierda y la cinta adhesiva en su mano libre.

-_Me ocuparé de distraerlos y luego iré a derrotar a Muñeca Voodoo_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas detrás del reflector, encendió el reflector y al instante la fuerte luz encandilo los blancos ojos de los villanos y Chat Noir que estaban de pie allí obligándolos a protegerse con sus brazos, Lordbug abrió la cinta adhesiva y con ella creó un lazó para atrapar a Robot-cop y a Evil Artist dejandolos inmóviles, Lord WiFi y Chat Noir se pusieron en posición de ataque, el héroe felino sacó unas estrellas ninja de su brazalete plateado y las arrojó contra él, pero Lordbug logró esquivarlas con agilidad, pateó una con la punta de su bota haciendo que se fuera lejos de allí.

-Sí tanto quieren mi peluche ¡entonces vayan por él!-les dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, tomó impulso y arrojó con fuerza el peluche como si de una bola de baseball se tratara, Lord WiFi rápidamente sacó una aplicación de “fast foward” de su tablet y se subió en ella usandola como si fuera una tabla voladora.

-Ja, eso ya lo veremos ¡soy más veloz que tú, Lordbug!-le dijo Muñeca Voodoo burlonamente mientras controlaba al villano de cabellos alborotados-¡te lo advierto, está vez yo seré la ganadora!-Lord WiFi llegó hasta el edificio Tokyo Skytree transportándose en la aplicación que sacó de su tablet justo cuando una niña acababa de tomar el peluche de Lordbug que estaba tendido en el suelo-¡entrégame ese peluche! ¡ES MÍO!-la niña se asustó, soltó el peluche y Lord WiFi lo tomo entre sus manos al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-ya estás acabado, Lordbug. Juro que te vas a…-

-A súper arrepentir-pronunció Chat Noir de pie en el borde de la azotea del edificio con el ceño fruncido mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente dando paso al anochecer. Lordbug regresó corriendo al interior del edificio, corrió por el pasillo que lo llevaba al set y empujó la puerta con una fuerte patada permitiéndole ingresar al amplio sector.

-Bien ¡ahora que estamos solos, puedo…!-exclamó Lordbug, pero no vió rastros de la villana dentro del set-¿a dónde pudo haber ido ahora?-

Lord WiFi entró volando a la recepción del edificio de Tokyo TV donde Muñeca Voodoo lo estaba esperando, apenas llegó, el villano se bajó de un salto de la aplicación “fast foward” , se acercó a la villana, se arrodillo frente a ella y le entregó el peluche de Lordbug, una sonrisa se dibujo en la boca cosida de la menor, caminó hacia su peón y tomó el peluche en sus manos.

-¡Ya he ganado el juego, Lordbug!-exclamó Muñeca Voodoo al tiempo que soltaba una risa siniestra; sin embargo, ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¡Suelta ya ese peluche, Marrón!

-¡No soy Marrón! ¡yo soy Muñeca Voodoo!-respondió la niña con enojo-¡Lord WiFi, atácalo!-

El villano obedeció, tomó su tablet y deslizó una aplicación de “stop” para congelar al héroe de cabellos lilas, pero Lordbug evitó volver a ser congelado dando una voltereta, más eso no le fue suficiente, ya que más aplicaciones se dispararon contra él y esto lo obligó a tener que refugiarse detrás del escritorio en la recepción para mantenerse a salvo.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de este junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un enchufe adaptador multiusos-¿es en serio? ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con un adaptador multiusos?-

-¡Estás acorralado, Lordbug!-le dijo Muñeca Voodo al tiempo que sus demás peones aparecían y formaban una barrera impidiendo que escapara, a su vez se colocaron en posición de ataque-¡no tienes escapatoria, ya he ganado el juego!-

Lordbug asomó la mirada a través del escritorio, vió la tablet de Lord WiFi, el pie derecho de Chat Noir, los láseres de Robot-cop, el block de hojas que tenía Evil Artist y enseguida supo lo que debía hacer, la villana de largos cabellos oscuros abrió su block de hojas, pasó su pincel sobre un dibujo del escritorio y mágicamente se borró dejando al héroe expuesto quien se puso de pie y comenzó a mover su yo-yo en una mano y el adaptador multiusos en otra.

-Debí haberme rendido y entregarte mi peluche, ¡pero ahora soy el doble de fuerte, Muñeca Voodoo!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa desafiante.

Lord WiFi, Evil Artist y Robot-cop comenzaron a atacar al héroe con todo lo que tenían, aún así, Lordbug logró esquivar los ataques de los tres villanos usando su yo-yo y el adaptador como protección y armas a la vez. Chat Noir sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado y se acercó corriendo a Lordbug, éste se deslizó bajo sus piernas, enredó su yo-yo en su pie derechó jaló con fuerza haciendo que su compañero felino cayera boca abajo al suelo, lo arrastró y aventó fuertemente hacia Lord WiFi provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro. Robot-cop disparó su láser contra el héroe de cabellos lilas quien logró desviarlo con su yo-yo dándole a Evil Artist justo en el pecho, al instante unas esposas de luz rojas y azules rodearon sus muñecas inmovilizándola, el héroe de cabellos lilas apartó a la villana, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de Robot-cop y lo avento contra ella, ambos villanos volaron por el aire y estaban a punto de caer sobre Lord WiFi y Chat Noir de no ser porque el villano los detuvo con una aplicación de su tablet, Muñeca Voodo colocó el peluche del héroe en el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos y llevó sus manos a su pecho al tiempo que una suave luz rosa salía de la gema de su talismán. Lordbug se acercó corriendo hacia el villano y enredó el cable del adaptador multiusos alrededor de su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera disparando aplicaciones de su tablet.

-¡Lordbug, despierta!-exclamó Muñeca Voodo, quitó sus manos de la gema en su talismán y la luz impactó contra el peluche.

-¡YA BASTA!-Lordbug reaccionó a tiempo, jaló a Lord WiFi, deslizó la aplicación de “stop” en la tablet del villano y la lanzó contra ella congelándola. Sonrió levemente, aprovechó que todos estaban congelados incluyendo su peluche para acercarse hacia la niña, tomó el talismán en su pecho, lo arrojó contra el suelo aplastándolo, liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de la gema y se alejó volando de allí-se acabaron las travesuras, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el adaptador multiusos y lo arrojó al aire sin alcanzar tanta altura como otras veces-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san apenas Trunks arrojó el adaptador multiusos-Trunks, sé que estás agotado y llevamos mucho tiempo grabando sin contar el descanso para almorzar, pero ¿podrías arrojar el adaptador con un poco más de energía como lo has hecho en otras grabaciones?-

-Lo siento, Toriyama-san, es solo que… no he sido yo mismo últimamente y…-se disculpó Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien solo negaba con la cabeza a la vez que decía un “no”-no importa, solo no me siento bien, es todo-

-De acuerdo, si quieres ve a beber un poco de agua y regresa cuando te sientas mejor-le sugirió el robot, el adolescente de cabellos lilas le agradeció con una reverencia y salió del set sumiendo a todos los presentes en una atmósfera silenciosa, Gohan reaccionó apenas Trunks cerró la puerta, bajó corriendo las escaleras de madera que estaban instaladas en la escenografía, se acerco a la puerta del set, la abrió y salió cerrándola tras él con cuidado para que no resonara por todo el lugar.

Trunks se encontraba sentado en la silla frente al enorme espejo y el escritorio de maquillaje en su remolque con las manos fuertemente aferradas a la tela de su pantalón rojo perteneciente al traje de Lordbug mientras hacia un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta de su remolque, el adolescente sintió que su corazón casi se le escapaba de su pecho al escuchar el golpe dado en la puerta; sin embargo, solo permaneció allí sentado viéndose en el espejo sin dar indicios de querer levantarse y abrir la puerta a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

-¡Trunks! ¡soy Gohan!-habló el joven de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la puerta sin dejar de golpear-¿puedes abrirme la puerta, por favor? ¡necesito hablar contigo!-

-_¿G-Gohan? ¿qué está haciendo el aquí?_-pensó Trunks en estado de pánico, no quería que Gohan entrara, no estaba de ánimos para verlo en ese momento-¡vete, Gohan! no me siento bien ¡no quiero verte ahora!-

-Trunks ¡ábreme la puerta ahora!-respondió Gohan-en serio necesito hablar contigo-

-¡No quiero, ya vete y déjame solo!

-De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste, no me dejaste otra opción…-Trunks permaneció sentado en su silla sin saber que planeaba hacer el joven, de pronto, la puerta del remolque se abrió bruscamente y Gohan entró en él, desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente quien se había encogido en su asiento abrazando sus rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente en su intento de no llorar frente a él ¿Trunks? Trunks, no llores ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?-

-¡Aléjate de mi, Gohan!-le respondió Trunks apartándolo bruscamente, esto molestó un poco al joven de cabellos oscuros quien funció el ceño cansado de la actitud tan indiferente del menor para con su persona.

-¡A mí no me engañas! ¡y ya estoy harto de tu actitud tan indiferente hacia mí! vas a decirme que es lo que te está pasando o tendré que ir a preguntarle a Goten.

-No, no ¡espera! no te vayas, no le preguntes a Goten, por favor, y-yo… yo…-le rogó el adolescente de cabellos lilas impidiendo que Gohan saliera de su remolque para ir a hablar con Goten-necesito saber algo, algo que es muy importante, he querido preguntártelo desde hace tres días, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Gohan, dime la verdad ¿qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mi? ¿qué somos tu y yo ahora?-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Trunks?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una ceja arqueada mostrando confusión. 

-¡Lo que oíste, Gohan! ¿qué es lo que somos tu y yo?-preguntó Trunks-¿somos novios? ¿amantes? o… o quizás tú…-sintió que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus brillantes ojos azules-quizás solo me estás buscando para tener sexo y luego dejarme ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué? ¿quién rayos te dijo algo así?-dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros sin poder creer lo que el menor le estaba diciendo-Trunks, escúchame-se arrodillo quedando frente a él mientras secaba sus lágrimas con cuidado, las cuales borraron un poco del maquillaje que le habían puesto en la mañana dejando al descubierto su bronceada piel-no sé que fue lo que pensaste para llegar a esa conclusión pero te aseguro que nunca haría algo así y mucho menos contigo, me gustas y mucho, Trunks y todo lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo más que con otra persona en el mundo, sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo porque me lo dijiste en nuestra cita de San Valentin ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-Sí, es verdad, yo también quiero estar contigo, pero… ¡pero eso no justifica nada! ¡de verdad necesito saber que sientes por mí y que quieres que seamos a partir de ahora!

Gohan se quedó callado por primera vez desde que entró en el remolque a hablar con Trunks, siendo honestos, no tenía ni idea de que responderle al adolescente, es más, él tampoco estaba seguro de que era lo que en verdad quería con él, tenía en claro que quería estar con Trunks, pero ¿de qué forma? estaba seguro de que no lo quería cerca como amigo porque el primer beso que compartieron en San Valentin les dio una señal de que querían ser algo más, pero… ¿qué? 

-Lo siento Trunks-se disculpó Gohan incorporándose hasta quedar de pie frente al menor, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del remolque para salir y retomar la grabación del episodio-no puedo darte una respuesta clara porque yo tampoco estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero en realidad, pero… te prometo que apenas logre descifrarlo, te lo diré ¿de acuerdo?-

Al ver que Trunks no decía nada y solo se quedaba allí sentado mirándolo con los labios ligeramente abiertos, Gohan abrió la puerta del remolque, salió y la cerró suavemente detrás de él haciendo reaccionar al menor quien parpadeó un par de veces un poco confundido.

* * *

Lordbug asomó la mirada a través del escritorio, vió la tablet de Lord WiFi, el pie derecho de Chat Noir, los láseres de Robot-cop, el block de hojas que tenía Evil Artist y enseguida supo lo que debía hacer, la villana de largos cabellos oscuros abrió su block de hojas, pasó su pincel sobre un dibujo del escritorio y mágicamente se borró dejando al héroe expuesto quien se puso de pie y comenzó a mover su yo-yo en una mano y el adaptador multiusos en otra.

-Debí haberme rendido y entregarte mi peluche, ¡pero ahora soy el doble de fuerte, Muñeca Voodoo!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa desafiante.

Lord WiFi, Evil Artist y Robot-cop comenzaron a atacar al héroe con todo lo que tenían, aún así, Lordbug logró esquivar los ataques de los tres villanos usando su yo-yo y el adaptador como protección y armas a la vez. Chat Noir sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado y se acercó corriendo a Lordbug, éste se deslizó bajo sus piernas, enredó su yo-yo en su pie derechó jaló con fuerza haciendo que su compañero felino cayera boca abajo al suelo, lo arrastró y aventó fuertemente hacia Lord WiFi provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro. Robot-cop disparó su láser contra el héroe de cabellos lilas quien logró desviarlo con su yo-yo dándole a Evil Artist justo en el pecho, al instante unas esposas de luz rojas y azules rodearon sus muñecas inmovilizándola, el héroe de cabellos lilas apartó a la villana, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de Robot-cop y lo avento contra ella, ambos villanos volaron por el aire y estaban a punto de caer sobre Lord WiFi y Chat Noir de no ser porque el villano los detuvo con una aplicación de su tablet, Muñeca Voodo colocó el peluche del héroe en el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos y llevó sus manos a su pecho al tiempo que una suave luz rosa salía de la gema de su talismán. Lordbug se acercó corriendo hacia el villano y enredó el cable del adaptador multiusos alrededor de su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera disparando aplicaciones de su tablet.

-¡Lordbug, despierta!-exclamó Muñeca Voodo, quitó sus manos de la gema en su talismán y la luz impactó contra el peluche.

-¡YA BASTA!-Lordbug reaccionó a tiempo, jaló a Lord WiFi, deslizó la aplicación de “stop” en la tablet del villano y la lanzó contra ella congelándola. Sonrió levemente, aprovechó que todos estaban congelados incluyendo su peluche para acercarse hacia la niña, tomó el talismán en su pecho, lo arrojó contra el suelo aplastándolo, liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de la gema y se alejó volando de allí-se acabaron las travesuras, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el adaptador multiusos y lo arrojó con fuerza al techo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

El adaptador multiusos se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo el edificio, el escritorio de la recepción reapareció en su lugar, los villanos controlados por Muñeca Voodoo y Chat Noir fueron descongelados, pero solo las transformaciones de los villanos se deshicieron regresándolos a la normalidad, todos se miraron confundidos sin entender que estaba sucediendo. La transformación de Muñeca Voodo se desvaneció trayendo a Marrón a su aspecto original quien miró el ambiente a su alrededor con una ceja arqueada.

-Oye ¿se puede saber qué me pasó?-preguntó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas aún confundido.

-Eras un muñeco Voodoo, pero no te preocupes, no hiciste nada estúpido-respondió Lordbug tranquilizando al héroe felino.

-Oh, está bien. por cierto, entre nosotros, si fuera un muñeco Voodoo te permitiría clavarme agujas cuando y donde tú quieras, mi Lord-le dijo Chat Noir poniendo su característica sonrisa seductora a su compañero de cabellos lilas quien se rió suavemente.

-Creo que me gustabas más cuando te controlaba una niña de nueve años.

-¡No! ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡no es posible!-exclamó Dark Butterfly con furia desde su escondite mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza al punto de casi quebrar su bastón.

Krillin volvió a entrar al edificio al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no había peligro, camino hacia la recepción y sonrió al ver a su pequeña hija sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza un poco adolorida, pero olvido el dolor rápidamente cuando su vista se elevó encontrándose con su padre de pie a pocos metros de ella.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Marrón, se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Marrón! Me alegra tanto que estes bien-dijo Krillin correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija, desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir quienes estaban de pie frente a él-muchas gracias, Lordbug. No sé cómo podría compensarlo-

-No es nada, todo está bien, pero si me disculpa ¡ya tengo que irme!-le dijo Lordbug, se despidió rápidamente de Krillin y su hija y salió corriendo del estudio.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, Krillin tenía que trabajar horas extra luego de lo que sucedió en el estudio, pero antes de ir al edificio de Tokyo TV fue a dejar a Marrón en la Corporación Capsula con Bulma y Trunks. Apenas llegaron, la científica de cabellos celestes no estaba para abrirles la puerta, pero Trunks sí, Marrón saludó a su niñero con un abrazo y se fue corriendo a la sala de estar donde sabía que Bulma había dejado galletas preparadas para ella. Una vez que la niña se fue y dejó a su niñero y su padre a solas, Trunks se quedó de pie en la puerta para hablar con Krillin antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, Krillin-san-dijo Trunks haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpas al hombre de baja estatura-no debí haberle prestado a Marrón mi peluche cuando claramente le dijo que no-

-Descuida, yo debí prestar más atención. Marrón puede llegar a ser muy manipuladora a veces-le respondió Krillin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo sé, en especial cuando ella pone sus…

-¿Ojos de perro triste? Sí, lo entiendo-dijo Krillin negando ligeramente con la cabeza, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba su hija comiendo unas galletas de chocolate sentada en el sofá mientras veía la televisión-ya tengo que irme ¡te veré más tarde, Marrón! ¿no vas a darme un abrazo antes de irme?-

-¡Sí!-respondió la pequeña niña rubia, se bajó de un salto del sofá y abrazó a su padre con fuerza-adiós, papá-

-Nos vemos después, Krillin-san-se despidió Trunks al tiempo que Marrón corría hacia él y se aferraba a su pierna derecha, apenas vió que su padre se fue, la niña elevó su mirada hacia su niñero. 

-¡Quiero jugar con los peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir!

Trunks fue a su habitación a buscar los peluches, pero se detuvo y volvió sobre sus propios pasos hacia la sala donde estaba Marrón esperando a que trajera los peluches para comenzar a jugar.

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas acercándose a la niña-hoy es un lindo día ¿qué tal si en lugar de eso vamos a pasear al parque?-

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar con los peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir! Por favor-protestó Marrón al tiempo que ponía sus ojos de perro triste para hacer que Trunks cediera y se quedaran a jugar en casa.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a poner esa mirada, Marrón.

-Oh ¡de acuerdo! no importa ¡me gusta jugar en el parque!-respondió la niña sonriendo, fue corriendo a buscar su mochila, Tikki se asomó detrás de una fotografía en la pared para guiñarle el ojo a Trunks como felicitación por haber sido firme frente a ella esta vez-¡ya estoy lista! ¡vámonos, Trunks!-

Sin perder un segundo, Marrón tomó a su niñero de la mano, ambos salieron de la Corporación Capsula no sin antes despedirse de Bulma y se dirigieron al parque.

* * *

Esa misma noche después de trabajar, Gohan se encontraba en su habitación de su vieja casa buscando en su laptop sitios románticos o relajantes para llevar a Trunks el próximo fin de semana, no podía expresarle de forma abierta y directa lo que sentía por él, menos sabiendo lo inseguro que estaba respecto a que era lo que en realidad quería. Abrió varios sitios web con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba, pero nada de lo que le ofrecían lo convencía o no esos lugares no le parecían muy “” ni “” desde su punto de vista. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que veía que no se dio cuenta de que la llave de la ducha del baño se cerró y Goten acababa de salir usando su pijama que no eran más que una camiseta blanca y unos boxers con dibujitos de pequeños dinosaurios y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, iba de camino a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa para la cena pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano con la vista pegada frente a la pantalla de su vieja computadora, se aseguró de que nadie viniera hacia allí y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Onii-chan?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sobresaltando a Gohan que por poco dejaba caer el teclado de su computadora al suelo de no ser porque se volteó para ver quien le hablaba y se alivió al saber que era Goten

-¡Goten!-respondió Gohan un poco molesto por la repentina aparición del menor y desvió otra vez su mirada hacia la pantalla-no me asustes así, baka. Te lo vengo diciendo desde que tienes ocho años-

-Sí, sí, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Goten, pero el joven de cabellos oscuros ya no caería en esa falsa promesa-como sea ¿qué estabas haciendo? y…-caminó hacia la computadora viendo las páginas web abiertas en ella-¿por qué tienes tantos sitios web de viajes abiertos? Oh ¡ya sé! ¡no me digas! planeas llevar a Trunks a un viaje romántico ¿no es así?-

-Está bien, me atrapaste, si estoy pensando llevar a Trunks de viaje el próximo fin de semana-le respondió Gohan a lo que Goten se limitó a arquear una ceja y poner una sonrisa pícara-quita esa sonrisa de tu cara ahora mismo y baja esa ceja lentamente ¡no es para lo que tu creés, pervertido!-rapidamente Goten puso una sonrisa triste al escuchar a su hermano decir que no llevaría a Trunks para lo que él pensaba que iba a pasar-este viaje será para demostrarle abiertamente lo que siento por él y dejarle en claro que seremos novios a partir de ahora-

-Si ese es el caso… ¡entonces déjame ayudarte!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros entusiasmado, empujó un poco a Gohan para poder sentarse en la silla y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en la vieja computadora-si algo aprendí de las películas que ve mamá, es que normalmente cuando las parejas deciden pasar vacaciones juntos van a algún sitio en la playa o el campo para relajarse y pasar tiempo a solas-

-P-pero… ¡Trunks y yo aún no somos pareja! aún no tengo definido que somos en realidad…-le respondió Gohan con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas por imaginar que Goten los consideraba una pareja cuando solo habían tenido una cita una vez y fue en San Valentín.

-¡Aquí está! Creo que ya encontré lo que necesitan-respondió Goten dejando abierta una página de diez mejores Onsen en Japón, se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación-será mejor que me vaya, mamá está esperándome para poner la mesa y se supone que debía haberla ayudado hace quince minutos ¡me agradeces después, Onii-chan!-

Goten salió de la habitación de su hermano dejándolo solo con la página que abrió en su computadora para mirar los diferentes Onsen que se le ofrecían, después de mirar las imágenes y la información de la página web que el adolescente abrió para él, Gohan encontró el que pensó que sería indicado para llevar a Trunks y que ,según él, se veía bastante cómodo y relajante:

_“__城崎温泉_ _(Kinosaki Onsen)_

_Un río lleno de sauces, ryokan tradicionales y arcadas nostálgicas definen a la perfección a Kinosaki. También se encuentra cerca un santuario para la cigüeña oriental, en peligro de extinción._

** _Localización:_ ** _ Kinosaki, Prefectura de Hyogo._

** _Cómo llegar a Kinosaki Onsen:_ ** _ desde la estación de Kioto, tome el tren Kinosaki Limited Express hasta la estación Kinosaki Onsen. El tiempo de viaje es de, aproximadamente, 2’5 horas. Desde la estación de Osaka puedes coger el tren Konotori Limited Express hasta la estación Kinosaki Onsen. La duración del trayecto es de dos horas y cuarenta minutos.”_

-Esto es… ¡increíble! ese Onsen es sin dudas el lugar al que pensaba llevar a Trunks el próximo fin de semana-pensó Gohan entusiasmado al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-¡muchas gracias, Goten!-

Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, el joven de cabellos oscuros entró a la página web de Japan Rail Pass, la misma que usó Toriyama-san para reservarles el día libre en la playa, completó el formulario para realizar el pedido y lo envió, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que le llegara un mensaje de la empresa confirmando que sus pases de viaje habían llegado para poder ir a buscarlos mañana y así sorprender a Trunks.


	19. Jackady y un fin de semana en Kinosaki Onsen.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta principal del departamento donde Trunks y Bulma vivían molestando a cierto adolescente de cabellos lilas que descansaba cómodamente en su cama un viernes muy temprano por la mañana, se acurrucó en las sábanas de su cama con el propósito de seguir durmiendo pero los golpes se hicieron cada vez más y más insistentes haciendo que Trunks saliera de su cama y fuera a ver quien estaba tocando tan fuerte la puerta murmurando maldiciones entre dientes con su cabello lila ligeramente despeinado y refregándose los ojos por el cansancio.

-¡¿Quién rayos está tocando la puerta a esta hora de la mañana?!-preguntó Trunks abriendo bruscamente la puerta del departamento, pero apenas lo hizo vio que no había nadie en el pasillo, solo para estar seguro miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y tampoco vio un alma fuera, de hecho, todas las puertas de sus vecinos estaban cerradas-hum, jaja ya entendí, que graciosos, tocan la puerta para molestar y se van corriendo. Si querían hacer una broma pesada ¡pues no funcionó!-

Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver un sobre de origami color blanco y una postal bajo su pie derecho, se arrodilló, tomó el sobre y la postal y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Apenas su espalda estuvo apoyada contra la roja madera de la puerta, desvió la mirada hacia el sobre y la postal en sus manos, acercó tímidamente los dedos de su mano derecha con el propósito de abrir el sobre, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos caminar hacia la puerta principal, desvió la mirada y pudo ver a su madre de pie a unos metros de distancia en el pasillo vistiendo su bata de dormir rosa y refregándose el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Trunks? ¿quién estaba...?-preguntó Bulma llevando una de sus manos a la boca reprimiendo un sonoro bostezo-¿quién tocó la puerta?-

-¿Uh? eh... n-no fue nadie, mamá-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas, dio vuelta el sobre de origami blanco viendo su nombre y dirección escritos en kanji el otro lado-pero quien sea que haya tocado la puerta, dejó un sobre para mi-

-Oh, que bien, cariño. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir un poco más, puedes mirar el sobre durante el desayuno-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes, Trunks asintió, guardó la postal y el sobre en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama y regresó a su habitación con su madre caminando delante de él. Dentro de su habitación, el adolescente de cabellos lilas caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en ella sobre las sábanas desechas, sacó el sobre y la postal de su pantalón pijama que no había podido ver debido a la repentina aparición de su madre en el pasillo, antes de ver la postal se aseguró de que ella no volviera a pasar otra vez por el pasillo, cuando notó que todo estaba despejado, volteó la postal y comenzó a leer detenidamente lo que estaba escrito en ella:

_Viajar por el mundo te abre la mente y hace que tu alma se conecte con su esencia, algunos llaman a esto de muchas maneras, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo "vivir plenamente". Así que te invito a que te consientes y viajes tanto como puedas._

_Te espero el viernes a las 10:35 a.m en la estación de Kyoto para ir juntos a Kinosaki Onsen._

_¡Por favor, no llegues tarde!_

_Briefs Trunks._

_２_ _丁目_ _-4-6 Ichigayakagacho, Shinjuku City._

_Tokyo 162-0062, Japón._

-_¿10:35 a.m? ¿y qué hora es en este momento?_-pensó Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche y vio que eran las 7:30 a.m-_phew, por suerte me quedan un par de horas más antes de ir a la estación de Kyoto, pero antes..._-programó el despertador para que sonara dentro de una hora, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde y mucho menos a un viaje-_descansaré un poco más y así repondré energías para el viaje_-

Después de bañarse, arreglarse, vestirse y empacar todo lo necesario para su viaje de tres días, Trunks estaba en el comedor del departamento desayunando con su madre, en sus manos tenía el sobre blanco que no había abierto aún, ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo apenas entró en su habitación. Bulma se dio cuenta de esto mientras bebía su taza de café matutina y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo quien seguía hipnotizado observando aquel sobre y apenas había tocado su desayuno.

-Trunks, cariño. Tienes que comer algo, te espera un largo viaje hasta la estación de Kyoto y Kinosaki Onsen, necesitas alimentarte bien ¿sabes?-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes sacando a su hijo de su trance.

-¿Uh? e-eh... s-sí, lo siento, mamá...-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas tomando una tostada de su plato y le dio un pequeño pero suave mordisco-es solo que...-pasó la comida antes de seguir hablando con ella-es solo que no dejo de pensar en lo que puede haber dentro de este sobre-

-Bueno, si tanto te preocupa averiguar que hay en él, entonces ¿por qué no lo abres y así te quitas las dudas?

El adolescente desvió la mirada otra vez hacia el sobre que dejó en la mesa, lo tomó con su mano libre, dejó la tostada que estaba comiendo en su plato, abrió el sobre, metió la mano y dentro de éste sacó un pase de viaje con el nombre de la misma empresa que contrató Toriyama-san el día que fueron a la playa, observó detenidamente el horario escrito en el pase y conincidía con la hora que marcaba en la postal. Al darse cuenta de esto, enseguida tomó su teléfono para chequear la hora.

-¡Dioses, se me está haciendo tarde!-exclamó Trunks viendo que faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para que el tren llegara a la estación de Tokio, desayunó rápidamente, se levantó de su silla, tomó la mochila donde había empacado sus cosas con su mano libre, tomó a su madre de la muñeca levantándola bruscamente de la silla y ambos salieron corriendo del departamento bajo la confusa mirada de Bulma-vamos, mamá ¡corré! ¡tenemos que llegar a la estación de Tokio lo más pronto posible!-

-Pero ¿por qué? Trunks, no entiendo nada ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos celestes sin entender que estaba pasando y porque su hijo la saco (literalmente) arrastrando del departamento.

-¡Ya se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren a Kioto! y si no llegó allí a la hora acordada ¡es probable que me pierda el siguiente tren!

Bulma no dijo nada y solo se dejó guiar por su hijo mientras corrían por las calles de la ciudad. Luego de correr un largo rato e intentando detener taxis para que los llevaran a su destino, Trunks y su madre por fin llegaron a la estación de Tokio. Ambos se bajaron apresurados del taxi, se despidieron del conductor y entraron corriendo a la estación, apenas entraron, Trunks sacó su pase y estaba a punto de meterlo en el escáner, pero Bulma lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Espera, Trunks ¿te aseguraste de que empacaras todo lo necesario para el viaje?-preguntó Bulma volteando a su hijo para que la vea de frente.

-Sí, mamá-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas-tengo todo lo que necesito, no me olvido nada, prometo llamarte apenas llegue a Kinosaki-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿no te estás olvidando algo importante?-preguntó Bulma de brazos cruzados y con una ceja arqueada.

-No, estoy seguro de que tengo absolutamente todo en...

Trunks detuvo su frase al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba olvidado, algo sumamente importante tanto para él como para su madre. Dio la vuelta justo antes de pasar por la puerta de seguridad que lo llevaba hacia la plataforma, corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a su vez, Bulma correspondió el abrazo del adolescente con ternura mientras acariciaba sus cabellos lilas.

-Cuídate mucho, Trunks y no hagas nada imprudente-le recordó la mujer de cabellos celestes apenas se separaron de su abrazo.

-Lo haré, ya tengo que irme-le dijo Trunks volviendo a tomar su mochila para colocarla sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la puerta de seguridad-¡te quiero, mamá! ¡nos vemos en dos días!-

Bulma se despidió arrojándole un beso a su hijo mientras lo veía correr hacia la plataforma hasta perderlo de vista, cuando vio que se había ido, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la estación.

\--------

Dos horas y diecisiete minutos después, el tren llegó a la estación de Kyoto, las puertas corredizas de los vagones se abrieron dejando salir a decenas y decenas de pasajeros, en una de las plataformas de la estación, un joven de cabellos oscuros estaba de pie mirando a las personas entrar y salir de los trenes, de vez en cuando controlaba el tiempo con su teléfono con la esperanza de ver a Trunks salir de alguno de los trenes que allí se encontraban. Pasaron cinco, diez minutos, veía diferentes personas pasar, entrar y salir de los trenes, pero Gohan no veía a Trunks por ninguna parte, hasta que alcanzó a divisar una pequeña mata de cabellos lilas saliendo de una de las puertas del vagón y se dio cuenta de que aquellas hebras lilas le pertenecían al adolescente quien era además su compañero de escena en el estudio.

-Trunks... ¡Trunks! hey ¡por aquí, Trunks!-gritó Gohan desde su posición llamando la atención del adolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona dueña de esa voz y apenas desvió la mirada a la izquierda se encontró con Gohan de pie en la plataforma.

-¿Gohan?-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas inclinando la cabeza con desconfianza, pues ese joven se parecía mucho a Gohan, entrecerró los ojos y avanzó un par de pasos para confirmar que no estaba alucinando, pero apenas aquel joven de cabellos oscuros lo saludo con la mano y le sonreía nerviosamente, Trunks abrió enormemente la vista y una sonrisa se dibujo al ver que, en definitiva, aquel joven de pie en la plataforma era él, Gohan, **su** Gohan-¡Gohan!-acomodó la mochila sobre su espalda lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió corriendo con un poco de torpeza hacia él, Gohan iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un inesperado abrazo por parte del menor-¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! un momento...-se separó bruscamente y miró al joven de cabellos oscuros con seriedad-¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-

-¿Sorpresa?-fue lo único que Gohan se limitó a decir al tiempo que se encogía de hombros frente al menor que se limitó a verlo de brazos cruzados con un semblante molesto-Trunks ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me miras a...?-

-Olvídalo, no es nada ¡estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!-dijo Trunks volviendo a abrazar a Gohan, el joven de cabellos oscuros permaneció estático, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo envolviendo la estrecha cintura del adolescente con sus fuertes brazos, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Gohan comenzó a sonar indicando que se les estaba haciendo tarde para abordar el próximo tren.

-Oh, bueno, yo también estoy feliz de que hayas venido ¿ya nos vamos? hay algo que quiero que veas, pero no aquí, lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos allá.

-¿Queda muy lejos? ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que viajar para llegar hasta ahí?-preguntó Trunks fingiendo inocencia y que no sabía absolutamente nada de la sorpresa que le había preparado Gohan ¿cómo no iba a saberlo si desde que leyó la postal esa mañana en su departamento supo perfectamente que todo era parte de un plan del joven de cabellos oscuros?

-Tranquilo, mejor ahórrate las preguntas para otro momento, todo viene a su debido tiempo y sabrás cuál es la sorpresa apenas nos bajemos del tren que nos llevará a nuestro destino.

Ambos actores se dirigieron a las plataformas paralelas del otro lado de la estación para tomar el tren Kinosaki Limited Express que los llevaría a su destino, mientras caminaban hacia el escáner donde debían pasar sus pases para poder ingresar a la plataforma, Trunks pudo ver que Gohan no llevaba nada más que una bolsa de mano mediana colgada en su hombro derecho ¿no era muy poco el equipaje que llevaba para ser un viaje de tres días donde solo estarían ellos dos y nadie más?

-_¡Dioses! Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie más esperando en la estación, solo a Gohan... ¿acaso... acaso el planeó este viaje solo para nosotros dos?_-pensó Trunks al tiempo que caminaba siguiendo al joven de cabellos oscuros-_hya ¡qué emoción! ¡pasaré todo un fin de semana con Gohan! oh no, espera, esto es horrible e incómodo porque tendremos que compartir la misma habitación, eso será aún más incómodo y... y por lo que tengo entendido, las personas se bañan desnudas en los Onsen, eso quiere decir que quizás..._-

El rostro del adolescente de cabellos lilas se tiño de rojo al imaginarse compartiendo un Onsen con Gohan estando ambos desnudos, y si no fuera posible su rostro se pondría más rojo de lo que ya estaba al punto de llegar a ser confundido por una manzana al pensar en cómo se vería el cuerpo del joven de cabellos oscuros sin ninguna capa de ropa encima. Gohan desvió la mirada para asegurarse de que Trunks lo estaba siguiendo y notó el fuerte sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, se detuvo por un segundo para saber que le pasaba.

-¿Trunks? Trunks ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?-preguntó Gohan con preocupación, llevó una mano a la frente del menor y la dejó allí unos segundos-estás sonrojado y sin embargo no tienes fiebre, ¿puedo saber por qué?-

-A-ah... ¡¿q-qué?!-Trunks salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Gohan llamándolo, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar el sonrojo y miró fijamente al joven de cabellos oscuros quien ladeó la cabeza sin poder comprender que estaba pasando con el menor-¡e-estoy bien! ¡no es nada de que preocuparse! todo está bien jajaja-desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección ligeramente avergonzado-ay, solo... ya vámonos, por favor...-

Gohan no habló, solo le sonrió a Trunks por última vez antes de dar la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos y seguir caminando con el adolescente siguiéndolo detrás. Apenas entraron en los vagones de clase promedio, ambos actores colocaron sus respectivos equipajes dentro de los compartimientos superiores para no perder nada y evitar que se los robaran, una vez que cerraron las puertas, ambos actores tomaron asiento, Trunks junto a la ventana y Gohan a su lado en el asiento que daba al estrecho pasillo del vagón. En los primeros minutos del viaje se dedicaron a observar el paisaje que se les ofrecía frente a ellos, comieron algunos bocadillos del carrito de comida y jugaron algunos juegos para matar el tiempo, hasta que casi a punto de ocultarse el sol, Trunks empezó a tener sueño y se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gohan quien estaba entretenido jugando una partida de cartas consigo mismo, detuvo su tarea de mezclar la baraja de cartas al sentir un peso sobre su hombro y al desviar la mirada se encontró con Trunks durmiendo cómodamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que se le hizo tierno y no pudo evitar sonreír, supuso que el adolescente estaba cansado así que lo dejó dormir, lo despertaría apenas llegaran a su destino.

El joven de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz resonando por el vagón anunciando la llegada del tren a la estación Kinosaki Onsen Eki. Se había quedado dormido un rato después de Trunks, refregó los ojos con cansancio y miró a su alrededor, pudo ver a los demás pasajeros levantarse de sus asientos y dirigirse hacia la puerta, algunos se quedaban un poco más para poder retirar sus equipajes de los compartimientos superiores. Desvió la mirada hacia Trunks que seguía durmiendo cómodamente con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y enseguida recordó que debía despertarlo.

-Psst, Trunks-lo llamó Gohan sacudiendo al adolescente con suavidad-Trunks, despierta. Ya hemos llegado-

-Hnnn...-Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos, se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un bostezo, se estiró en su asiento y comenzó a refregar un ojo con cansancio-¿qué? ¿qué sucede, Gohan?-

-Hay que bajar del tren, ya llegamos a nuestra parada-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, acto seguido se levantó de su asiento, abrió los compartimientos sacando su bolsa y la mochila del adolescente a quien se la extendió para que se la colocara otra vez en la espalda, ambos salieron del vagón y de la estación, Gohan detuvo un transporte cerca de la entrada de la estación para que los llevara hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían todo el fin de semana.

Después de conducir por una estrecha ruta, pasar por calles que tenían casas, posadas o pequeños restaurantes tradicionales, el transporte se detuvo junto a la puerta de un hotel resort que por fuera se veía acogedor, Gohan y Trunks se bajaron del vehículo, le dieron las gracias al conductor por traerlos al edificio y apenas el transporte se fue, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del hotel. Por dentro el ambiente era cálido, sereno y daba la sensación de que ese hotel era un pequeño negocio familiar, porque apenas entraron en el establecimiento una mujer (posiblemente la dueña del hotel) que no tendría más de treinta o cuarenta años vistiendo un pijama tradicional de algodón salió de uno de los pasillos y se acercó a recibirlos.

-_Oyasuminasai_-los saludó la mujer haciendo una reverencia frente a ambos actores-bienvenidos al Hotel Shogetsutei ¿tienen una reservación?-

-Oh, s-sí. H-hice una reservación de un hospedaje por tres días para mí y para mi...-dijo Gohan, pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks sin tener idea de que decirle a aquella mujer así que dijo la primera cosa creíble que se le vino a la mente-y para mi novio, acabamos de venir en tren desde Kyoto y queríamos pasar un fin de semana juntos como pareja-

-Aw, que adorable. No es normal que las parejas quieran hospedarse en lugares como este a menos que sea para ciertas razones-respondió la mujer haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara furiosamente al captar el doble sentido de la frase, pero Trunks solo los miraba confundido sin entender de que hablaba-y ¿a nombre de quién está la reservación?-

-¡Es mía! ¡yo hice la reservación!-exclamó Gohan abruptamente sobresaltando un poco al adolescente de cabellos lilas junto a él-pagué el hospedaje hace unos días, compruebe que está a nombre de Kakuei Shōju-

Trunks se congeló por el shock al darse cuenta de que él no había preparado ningún nombre falso para mantener un bajo perfil durante su estadía, por suerte, Gohan se dio cuenta de esto y se preparó mucho antes de que el adolescente supiera de ese viaje sorpresa.

-Esperen en la recepción, iré a buscar a mi hijo para que busque la reservación, les entregue la llave y los acompañe a su habitación-les dijo la mujer amablemente, abandonó el vestíbulo por unos momentos, no muy lejos del, escritorio de la recepción del hotel, Gohan y Trunks pudieron escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de una de las habitaciones a un chico protestando, a la mujer hablando con un tono de voz muy serio y al cabo de tres minutos, ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio. El chico se sentó frente a este con una mirada soñolienta y su cabello negro azabache estaba ligeramente despeinado.

-_Oyasuminasai_-habló el chico con una voz cansina abriendo una libreta donde anotaba los nombres de los huéspedes y su tiempo de estadía-entonces ¿solo se van a hospedar ustedes dos?-

-Así es-le respondió Gohan con una sonrisa en el rostro, Trunks en serio admiraba la seguridad con la que el joven de cabellos oscuros le hablaba ¿cómo podía ser tan confiado? si él estuviera en su lugar probablemente ya habría sospechado de aquel chico sentado frente al escritorio donde estaba atendiendo a Gohan.

-De acuerdo, necesito que me digan sus nombres para anotarlos aquí-Gohan le dio los nombres falsos al chico, darle su nombre real y el de Trunks significaría un gran riesgo para ambos, pues si alguien llegaba a descubrir que dos actores se hospedaban en un hotel de Kinosaki podrían llegar a invadirlos los reporteros de las noticias locales-¿cuántos días se van a quedar aquí?-

-Solo tres, volveremos a Kyoto el domingo por la tarde, ya que el lunes tenemos que volver a Tokyo a trabajar.

-Acompáñenme por este pasillo por favor, los llevaré a su habitación-les indicó aquel chico levantándose de su asiento en la recepción, Gohan y Trunks volvieron a aferrar su equipaje con fuerza y siguieron al hijo de la dueña del hotel por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo con varias puertas corredizas hasta detenerse en la quinta puerta que había allí-bien, esta es su habitación-les entregó una pequeña llave para quitar el seguro de la puerta-los horarios para el desayuno son de 8:30 a.m hasta las 10:00 a.m, el check out se hace a partir de las 7:00 a.m o un poco más tarde dependiendo del clima y el tiempo que tarden en venir a buscarlos para llevarlos hacia la estación, no se permite fumar salvo en las habitaciones con balcón del segundo piso o en el jardín y hay un Onsen distribuido en cada habitación y también hay uno grande en el jardín, mi hermana les traerá la cena en unos minutos, mientras tanto vayan acomodando sus cosas y relajándose un poco-

-Está bien, haremos lo que nos dijo. Muchas gracias por todo-le agradeció Trunks haciendo una reverencia, el chico le devolvió el saludo y se retiró de allí dejando por fin a ambos actores a solas en aquel estrecho pasillo.

El adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada hacia Gohan e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que abriera la puerta, después de todo, él tenía la llave. Gohan miró a Trunks por un segundo, colocó la llave en el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y ambos entraron en la habitación, no era una habitación lujosa ya que, a fin de cuentas, el hotel era de un ambiente más cálido y familiar, pero si se podía decir que era muy cómoda, la dueña no mentía cuando dijo que había un Onsen en el pequeño patio externo de las habitaciones para bañarse o relajarse un rato, para dormir se había colocado un fino colchón con almohadas, mantas y un futón en el suelo, había un gran armario con puerta corrediza, un mueble para guardar los zapatos y los productos de baño, un televisor de pantalla plana mediano y cerca de la cama había una mesa rectangular con dos almohadones para arrodillarse en el suelo con más comodidad, afuera, en la pared de la puerta corrediza que conectaba con el Onsen fueron colocadas dos batas de baño de franela con las cuales cubrirse al salir del agua ya sea para vestirse para salir al pueblo o a las montañas o ir a cenar. Trunks dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y avanzó unos pasos para observar la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro; sin embargo, ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su estrecha cintura un peso sobre su cabeza, al elevar su mirada se topó con Gohan que lo estaba abrazando por detrás.

-¿Qué dices? ¿te gustó la sorpresa que planee para tí?-preguntó Gohan mientras bajaba su mirada haciendo que sus ojos oscuros chocaran con los azules del adolescente.

-Sí, me encanta. Es perfecta-respondió Trunks sonriéndole, acto seguido acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Gohan y se paró de puntas para poder darle un pequeño beso, un beso que el joven de cabellos oscuros correspondió a la vez que sonreía debido a que aquel roce le había dado cosquillas-muchas gracias, Gohan-

-Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía de forma pervertida pero el adolescente no captó bien la indirecta.

-Pues...-dijo Trunks separándose un poco del abrazo y se volteó para ver a Gohan al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho-yo quiero...-añadió acercándose un poco más pero apenas sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro, se separó rápidamente-¡quiero ir a bañarme!-se alejó de Gohan y comenzó a correr hacia el onsen de piedra que estaba fuera de la habitación-¡entraré primero! si quieres puedes esperar a que termine-

El adolescente de cabellos lilas se dirigió al pequeño patio externo donde estaba el onsen para ir a bañarse dejando a Gohan solo, el joven de cabellos oscuros negó con la cabeza, obviamente no había planeado ese fin de semana con Trunks en Kinosaki para pasar tiempo separados, ¡por supuesto que no! él había organizado este viaje para disfrutar el mayor tiempo juntos que les fuera posible y eso era lo que planeaba hacer. Mientras Trunks se preparaba para entrar al onsen y relajarse, Gohan decidió hacer lo mismo, comenzó a quitarse su sudadera, camiseta y los pantalones que usaba desde que se subieron al tren para poder mantener un bajo perfil y no llamar la atención de las personas dentro del tren, finalmente arrojó a un lado sus zapatillas, calcetines y ropa interior. Una vez que estuvo listo, Gohan respiró hondo, exhaló y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que se conectaba con esa enorme bañera de agua caliente.

Trunks terminó de desnudarse, caminó hacia el Onsen y entró lentamente sintiendo cómo el agua caliente comenzaba a adormecer sus extremidades relajándolas poco a poco.

-_Aah, esto es muy relajante..._-pensó el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, pero ese breve momento de relajación se interrumpió cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta corrediza y unos pasos caminando hacia él, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que era Gohan quien caminaba hacia el onsen... ¡completamente desnudo!-¡Gohan!-rápidamente se hundió hasta que la mitad de su cuello tocó el agua caliente y humeante-¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¡te dije que esperaras adentro!-

-Lo siento, Trunks. pero...-dijo Gohan mientras ponía una pierna dentro del agua caliente-organicé este viaje a Kinosaki para pasar tiempo juntos, no separados uno del otro, ¿sabes?-puso la pierna izquierda dentro del agua y después de hacer esto, entró con un sonoro "splash", algunas gotas de agua mojaron el rostro de Trunks quien las limpió con su mano un poco molesto-y supongo que este onsen es para nosotros dos ¿o me equivoco?-

Trunks abrió la boca para replicar lo que dijo Gohan, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decirle así que la volvío a cerrar, ya que, lamentablemente, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón en lo que decía, así que simplemente se movió un poco en el banco de mármol negro dejando un pequeño espacio para que el joven de cabellos oscuros se sentara; sin embargo, éste tenía otras intenciones. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gohan lo tomó el brazo izquierdo y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas podía sentir un suave rubor teñir sus mejillas, Gohan se dio cuenta de esto, colocó sus manos alrededor de su nuca y el posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso demoledor. Trunks permaneció en su lugar con sus ojos azules bien abiertos hasta que comenzó a relajarse y correspondió el beso suavemente, temiendo que Gohan se sintiera incómodo. Mientras se besaban, la mano izquierda de Gohan recorrió su espalda sintiendo esas suaves curvas que eran tan inusuales en un adolescente de su edad, Trunks comenzó a jadear mientras se separaba el beso exhalando más de lo que está inhalando, gimió mientras los labios del joven de cabellos oscuros rozaron contra el lóbulo de su oido, mordisqueando ese lugar haciéndolo temblar y estremecerse ante ese toque.

-G-Gohan, no...-gimió Trunks casi como una súplica. Al escuchar al adolescente decir su nombre así, Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo mientras continuaba besando su cuello, lamiéndolo un poco hasta llegar a su pecho sintiendo cada trozo de piel en su torso con ambas manos mientras buscaba sus pezones, cuando los encontró, mordisqueó aquellas protuberancias con sus dientes al punto de endurecerlas-Gohan...-

Justo cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros iba a comenzar a mordisquear la mandíbula de Trunks y hacerle cosquillas con la lengua, se detuvo al escuchar a alguien introducir una llave en la cerradura de seguridad en la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta corrediza se abrió y un grito resonó en toda la habitación, ambos actores se separaron, salieron rápidamente del onsen y se pusieron las batas de baño mientras se acercaban a una joven que estaba entrando en la habitación con algo de comida en una bandeja.

-¡Dioses! lo siento, quiero decir, lo sentimos mucho-se disculpó Gohan mientras Trunks la ayudaba a colocar la comida en la mesa de la habitación-no sabíamos que ibas a entrar aquí-

-No, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Los interrumpí sabiendo que estaban teniendo un momento privado-se disculpó la joven un poco avergonzada-un segundo... ¡ya sé quién eres! ¡eres... eres... eres Son Gohan, el chico que aparece en Miraculous Dragon Ball!-desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-¡y tú eres Trunks, te reconozco bien por tu papel de Lordbug en la serie! Dioses, esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mi-se acercó a Gohan, sacó su teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su pijama y acomodo la cámara para que quedara frente a ellos-¿puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?-

-Mira, en primer lugar, te agradecería que no le digas a nadie que estamos aquí-le dijo Gohan apartando gentilmente el teléfono de la joven mientras la miraba con seriedad-vinimos a Kinosaki para tener unas vacaciones tranquilas y privadas, y no nos gustaría que la prensa sepa que estamos aquí por culpa de una fotografía tuya ¿entiendes? además nos sentiríamos incómodos con los paparazzis acechándonos en cada lugar que visitemos de esta ciudad-

-Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces no se preocupen por nada, prometo no le diré a nadie que ustedes estuvieron hospedados en el hotel de mi madre-les dijo la chica haciendo un gesto de cerrar su boca con una cremallera, dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta de la habitación-pueden quedarse tranquilos, su secreto está a salvo conmigo y... ¡disfruten su comida!-

-¡Muchas gracias!-le agradecieron ambos actores, la chica se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de comer un delicioso desayuno compuesto por ensalada, sopa de miso con arroz y pan brioche, Gohan y Trunks se vistieron con unas yukatas de tela ligera que les fueron dejadas en la habitación por la dueña del hotel. Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el monte Daishi para tener un pequeño paseo por la naturaleza y ver los animales que habitaban allí. Por suerte, para ellos, el monte solo quedaba a quince minutos de viaje a pie desde el pueblo. Estuvieron caminando por diferentes senderos del monte contándose bromas y entablando conversaciones ya fueran amistosas, triviales o del trabajo, de vez en cuando Gohan se detenía para mostrarle a Trunks los diversos tipos de animales y aves que habitaban en el monte, le enseñaba lo que sabía sobre ellos y también lo ayudaba a reconocer que tipo de animal era peligroso o estaba en riesgo de extinción, el adolescente de cabellos lilas solo se limitaba a escucharlo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven impresionado por el amplio conocimiento que éste tenía respecto a las criaturas que vivían en el monte.

Después de caminar por varios minutos, ambos se sentaron cerca de la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que crecía allí para descansar y relajar un poco las piernas, bueno, solo Gohan estaba sentado en la tierra de la orilla mientras que Trunks, estando en cuclillas, se dedicaba a contemplar los peces que pasaban nadando por la corriente del agua del arroyo. El joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierno que se veía su novio (sí, ahora tenía más que claro que Trunks era su novio, ya no podía seguir negandolo) observando los peces con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos azules brillando por la emoción, parecía un niño pequeño cuando ve un juguete que le gusta mucho; sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver que los árboles se movían con demasiada violencia y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, unas gotitas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro dándole una señal de que llovería muy pronto, se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia Trunks quien seguía viendo a los peces nadar en el arroyo pero apenas sintieron las pisadas de Gohan crear ondas en el agua, éstos velozmente se alejaron dejando el arroyo completamente limpio.

-¿Gohan? que... ¿qué suce...?-preguntó Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por el joven de cabellos oscuros quien cubrió su boca con una mano.

-Cállate y no hagas preguntas ahora. Levántate ya, tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí-le dijo Gohan, quitó su mano de la boca de su novio, tomó su muñeca ayudándolo a levantarse con un poco de brusquedad.

Ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para protegerse de la lluvia; sin embargo, la lluvia les llevó la delantera y gotas enormes cayeron el cielo con fuerza mojando el camino de tierra donde corrían tornándolo lodoso y mojando a los actores de pies a cabeza. Gohan iba corriendo delante mientras que Trunks corría lo más rápido que podía a unos pocos metros detrás, el lodo le dificultaba poder correr e ir al mismo ritmo que el joven de cabellos oscuros, por intentar seguirlo y querer alcanzarlo, el pie del adolescente tropezó con una roca que sobresalía del camino y cayó al suelo cubriéndose la yukata con lodo, intentó levantarse por su cuenta pero al querer hacerlo sintió un dolor horrible y punzante en su tobillo haciendo que llevara ambas manos hacia él para aliviarlo.

-Agh... Gohan-lo llamó Trunks viendo con dificultad, pues el agua caía tan intensamente que empapaba su rostro y le impedía ver con claridad-¡Gohan, ayúdame!-el joven de cabellos oscuros no lo escuchaba y cada vez se alejaba más de él-¡Gohan!-

-¿Ah?-Gohan detuvo sus pasos y se volteó al ver a Trunks tendido en el lodo con una mano extendida hacia él-¡¿qué crees que haces ahí en el lodo?! ¡vamos, levántate! ¡tenemos que salir de este monte o si no la lluvia se hará más fuerte y no podremos encontrar el camino de regreso al pueblo!-

-¡No puedo levantarme! ¿no ves que me torcí el tobillo?-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas molesto, Gohan desvió su mirada hacia el tobillo derecho (que era el que estaba torcido) y suspiró resignado.

-Ugh, de acuerdo, te ayudaré-respondió Gohan, ayudó a Trunks a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, llevó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro lo colocó alrededor de su espalda y su estrecha cintura-coloca tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros para no caerte mientras te cargo de regreso al pueblo-

-E-está bien-Trunks colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio, afirmó su agarre sujetando su brazo con su mano libre firmemente, Gohan se incorporó hasta quedar de pie mientras lo cargaba estilo novia y enseguida comenzó a correr con el adolescente en sus brazos, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia el sendero lodoso, elevó su mirada hacia Gohan y por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que estaba en una película de aventura y romance de las que solía ver su madre, donde el protagonista rescataba a la chica de una situación peligrosa cargándola en sus brazos. El adolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sentirse así en ese momento y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Después de un rato caminando, cargando a Trunks, Gohan entró en una cueva que podría servirles de refugio temporal hasta que se calmara la tormenta, depositó al adolescente con cuidado en el suelo y tomó asiento junto a él.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo, por lo menos hasta que se calme un poco la tormenta-pensó Gohan en voz alta con su vista fija en la entrada de la cueva, la lluvia seguía cayendo con violencia y parecía que no iba a calmarse por un largo rato, pudo escuchar un pequeño estornudo y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien abrazaba sus rodillas temblando de frío en un pésimo intento por querer entrar en calor.

-G-Gohan...-habló Trunks con la voz débil-t-tengo f-frío... a-abrazáme, p-por favor...-

Gohan lo miró con preocupación, si no tuviera su yukata mojada podría prestarle alguna de las telas que cubrían su cuerpo para protegerse del frío, pero viendo la situación en la que ambos se encontraban le era imposible secar su yukata, no tenían recursos para encender una fogata y la humedad de la cueva tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, el joven acercó sus brazos envolviéndolos cuidadosamente alrededor de Trunks y lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con suavidad queriendo transmitirle algo de calor, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se estremeció un poco al principio pues sentía la fría humedad en la yukata de Gohan; sin embargo, con el pasar de los segundos, el frío fue desapareciendo para darle paso a la calidez que transmitía el cuerpo de Gohan, relajándolo, o al menos eso fue lo que hizo por un breve instante hasta que un rayo cayó del cielo iluminando el interior de la cueva, sobresaltando al menor quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gohan temblando de miedo.

-No te asustes, Trunks. Es solo un rayo...-le dijo Gohan tranquilizándolo-estás a salvo conmigo, nada puede hacerte daño, solo debemos esperar a que se calme un poco la tormenta y saldremos de aquí, lo prometo-

Mientras tanto, en el hotel Shogetsutei, el chico que había atendido a Gohan y Trunks el día anterior estaba ocupado haciendo unos trabajos de limpieza en el vestíbulo que le había asignado su madre, cuando, de pronto, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió de golpe dejando entrar el frío viento de la tormenta, pudo ver una sombra de pie en el umbral de la puerta y apenas un rayo iluminó el lugar, el chico reconoció que se trataba de Gohan (Kakuei) quien cargaba a su novio en sus brazos. Desvió su mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas viendo que uno de sus tobillos estaba torcido, como si se lo hubiera fracturado, rápidamente dejó de lado sus tareas y se acercó a ver que había pasado.

-¡Kakuei-san! ¿se encuentra bien? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el chico al ver el estado en el que se encontraban ambos actores.

-Yo estoy bien, pero ahora necesito que llamen a un médico lo más pronto posible para que revise a Tru... quiero decir, a Kazuhi, se lesionó el tobillo y no tengo idea de que tan grave puede llegar a ser-le respondió Gohan firmemente.

-De acuerdo, Kakuei-san. Deme a su novio y lo llevaré a su habitación así descansa el tobillo en el futón, traeré unas almohadas y le pediré a mi mamá que llame a un médico para que lo revise. 

Más tarde, Trunks estaba recostado en el futón de su habitación con las mantas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, una toalla humeda sobre la frente y bebía un caldo de Dashi que le había preparado la hija de la dueña del hotel, Gohan estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de él, no quería separarse ni un segundo hasta saber que un médico vendría y se ocuparía de revisar su lesión. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, la puerta corrediza se abrió y la dueña del hotel asomó su cabeza por un costado de la puerta.

-Ya llamé a la doctora, le expliqué lo que pasó, vendrá en diez minutos para revisar a Kazuhi-kun-le dijo la mujer a Gohan y a su hija quien estaba allí alimentando a Trunks con el caldo de Dashi-hasta entonces les sugiero que despejen la habitación en lo que viene la doctora-

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y se retiraron de la habitación así Kazuhi-kun (Trunks) podía descansar, Gohan se dirigió al vestíbulo y se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar a la doctora, la chica que había estado con él en la habitación se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y se acercó a Gohan con la intención de hablar con él aprovechando que ni su madre y hermano estaban presentes.

-Oye, Gohan ¿no quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?-preguntó la chica tomando asiento junto a él-seguramente debes estar preocupado por Trunks y sé cómo te sientes, pero, en serio, ¿no quisieras contarme cómo te sientes en realidad? Creo que en este momento necesitas hablar con alguien respecto a tus sentimientos-

-Yo... yo... me siento terrible, todo esto es mi culpa-respondió Gohan llevando ambas manos a su cabeza aferrándolas con fuerza a su cabello negro en puntas-nunca debí proponerle a Trunks ir a caminar a las montañas, no tenía idea de que esto pasaría, no sabía que iba a a llover y de haberlo sabido antes quizás él no estaría en esta situación-

-Hey, tranquilo. No te culpes por lo que le pasó a Trunks, es la primera vez que vienen aquí y no sabían que hoy iba a llover, además, los accidentes ocurren y estoy segura de que Trunks se repondrá pronto, creeme que se bien de lo que hablo, esta doctora que va a venir a verlo es muy buena en lo que hace.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no debería estar lamentándome por lo que sucedió. Debí haber sido más precavido y estar alerta ante esta situación...-respondió Gohan-ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que Trunks se recupe...-el joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que aquella chica lo estaba besando, algo sorprendido por el repentino acto, Gohan colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros apartándola de él-¡¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!-

-¡Lo siento, Gohan! no sé que me pasó yo... ¡de verdad no quise hacer lo que acabo de hacer!-se disculpó la joven levantándose rápidamente del sofá, Gohan se levantó después de ella y comenzó a avanzar lentamente al tiempo que ella retrocedía atemorizada-en verdad lo siento mucho, creí que si te besaba eso podría hacer que dejaras de sentirte tan culpable pero veo que no funciono ¡no sé que otra cosa hacer para disculparme!–

-Te agradecería eternamente que no volvieras a hacer algo así-le dijo Gohan molesto mientras se limpiaba sus labios con el dorso de la mano-¿cómo rayos te atreves a besarme sabiendo que mi novio está lesionado y no sé siquiera se la gravedad en la que se encuentra?-la joven frente a él no respondió y se limitó a escucharlo cabizbaja-ya vete de aquí y déjame solo antes de que decida golpearte por lo que hiciste, y ten en cuenta que soy demasiado respetuoso con las mujeres, ni siquiera he llegado a golpear a mi ex prometida-la chica asintió, se retiró del vestíbulo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para ella, su hermano y su madre, lavar el pequeño cuenco donde llevó el caldo para Trunks y ocuparse de otras tareas, dejando a Gohan solo en el vestíbulo. El joven de cabellos oscuros dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá llevando ambas manos a su rostro mientras suspiraba con frustración, justo cuando tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia Trunks, esa chica tenía que pasarse de lista con él y besarlo creyendo que así lo calmaría cuando en realidad solo lo alteró más de lo que ya estaba, así que comenzó a ver pasar los segundos y minutos en el reloj del televisor instalado en aquella habitación para distraerse, olvidar aquel beso, no preocuparse ni mucho menos estresarse con la situación en la que estaba el adolescente de cabellos lilas. Un rato después, luego de hacer unas revisiones para verificar si Trunks sentía algún dolor o hueso desviado en la lesión que se provocó en el tobillo, la doctora salió de la habitación cerrando una bolsa con su equipo de revisión y algunos frascos de anestesia, apenas vio a la doctora salir por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo, Gohan se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y caminó hacia ella-¿cómo se encuentra Tru... quiero decir, Kazuhi, doctora?-

-Él se encuentra bien, por suerte la lesión no fue tan grave como creía, Kakuei-san-le respondió la doctora, Gohan suspiró aliviado al saber que su novio no estaba en peligro de ser trasladado a un hospital para que le hicieran una cirugía-le coloqué un vendaje elástico y también le suministré una anestesia regional para adormecer la zona afectada por lo que tardará un tiempo en reaccionar. Hasta entonces vigile que no empeore él mismo su lesión, asegúrese de que siempre tenga hielo en la zona afectada para reducir la inflamación y fijese que permanezca en cama, por ahora. Pero si ve que la lesión empieza a empeorar, entonces tendrá que llevarlo al hospital de Tokio para que le hagan una cirugía reconstructiva del tobillo-

-Entendido, gracias por todo, doctora. No me perdonaría a mi mismo si algo grave le pasara a Tru... quiero decir, a Kazuhi-kun-respondió Gohan son una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro.

-Oye, relájate. No era necesario hacer tanto drama, en el tiempo que llevó trabajando como doctora en este pueblo, puedo asegurarle que ninguno de mis pacientes ha muerto por una lesión en el tobillo, no que yo lo recuerde-le dijo la mujer, acomodó la bolsa en su hombro y se dirigió a su auto que estaba estacionado fuera del hotel-ya debo irme, recuerde que si la lesión llega a empeorar tiene que llevar a su amigo a hacerse un chequeo en el hospital de Tokio-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Apenas la doctora salió del hotel para ir a su auto, Gohan giró sobre sus propios pasos y se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba su novio. Abrió la puerta corrediza encontrándose con Trunks durmiendo en el futón, se acercó un poco más y se sentó a su lado mientras quitaba cuidadosamente la manta para tomar su mano entre la suya, apretándola y acariciándola con suavidad, posó sus ojos sobre el adolescente para admirarlo descansar, su rostro mostraba una clara expresión de relajación al igual que su respiración la cual hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara ligeramente; pero al cabo de unos segundos, el rostro de Trunks se contrajo señal de que iba a despertar por lo que Gohan separó su mano rápidamente fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

-Nggh...-murmuró Trunks apretando los párpados con fuerza, abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarlos a la luz en la habitación-Gohan...-

-Hey, hola, Trunks-lo saludó el joven de cabellos oscuros con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que llegó a derretir al adolescente-¿cómo te fue en la revisión con la doctora?-

-Me fue bien, pero... por alguna razón no siento ningun dolor en el tobillo ¿por qué?

-Es porque te anestesiaron para que no te duela tanto el tobillo-le respondió Gohan, apartó su mirada del adolescente y su sonrisa dulce cambió a una triste-Trunks, escucha, yo... lo siento mucho, todo esto es culpa mía, no debí convencerte de salir de paseo por un monte, no quería que esto pasara-

-Descuida, esto no es culpa de nadie. Bueno, más bien, fue mía, yo fui el que no se fijo por donde caminaba-respondió Trunks-lamento haber arruinado nuestro paseo, Gohan-

-No lo hiciste, porque si no fuera por tu lesión en el tobillo no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos y además, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad porque puedo cuidarte ahora que estás tan vulnerable e indefenso-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo tiñera las mejillas de Trunks-por cierto, mientras la doctora te revisaba, lo he estado pensando y mañana en la noche quiero que vayamos a conocer el pueblo, he oído que las personas compran faroles y los arrojan al río para pedir un deseo ¿qué dices?-

-¡Me fascina esa idea!-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas acomodándose de forma que quedara sentado en el futón-no puedo esperar para ir a conocer el pueblo mañana e ir a comprar unos faroles para pedir nuestros deseos-

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar hasta mañana en la noche, pero por ahora mi prioridad número uno es que te recuperes. Duerme un poco, vuelvo enseguida, preguntaré dónde hay una tienda para ir a comprar comida.

El pueblo se veía más tranquilo durante la noche, los habitantes aprovechaban el fresco clima y el cielo despejado para pasear por los sectores más concurridos vistiendo sus mejores yukatas y kimonos, algunos iban a las tiendas locales a hacer las compras para la cena o de algún que otro objeto artesanal o decorativo, otros iban a cenar a los restaurantes que había cerca del río y se quedaban hasta que fuera la hora de colocar sus faroles en el agua y pedir sus deseos. En el caso de Gohan y Trunks, ellos ahora se encontraban caminando por la estrecha calle cerca del río, Gohan caminaba mientras sujetaba a su novio por la cintura y con cuidado apoyaba su tobillo lesionado para caminar junto a él, de vez en cuando, el joven de cabellos oscuros desviaba la mirada hacia Trunks para ver que no se sintiera incómodo o le doliera el tobillo al apoyarlo. Después de pasear por un centro comercial que en su mayoría vendía productos artesanales donde Gohan compró una pequeña estatua de dragón tallada en piedra para Goten y Trunks algunas monedas budistas antiguas para su madre para que trajeran buena suerte al hogar, ambos actores se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante de fideos tradicional llamado "Masuya" para comer algo y esperar hasta que llegara el momento de ir al río a pedir sus deseos con sus faroles de papel.

El espacio en el restaurante era un poco reducido, por lo que Gohan y Trunks tuvieron que sentarse en una mesa en una esquina para evitar ser reconocidos por los comensales y así evitarían llamar la atención, apenas se sentaron miraron el ambiente a su alrededor, de las paredes colgaban frases y mensajes escritos en kanji, había recortes de revistas y pinturas de viejos libros, una pared plegable de madera sectorizaba una parte del restaurante y en ella había sido colocada una pequeña colección de relojes antiguos, a pesar de ser un lugar tradicional y típico del pueblo, contaba con luz eléctrica para alumbrar el lugar y también las mesas. Un mesero se acercó a ellos, saludó a ambos actores y les dio una tarjeta rectangular con los tipos de sopa que servían allí, Trunks ordenó una sopa de fideos Udon con tofu dulce frito y Gohan ordenó el especial de la casa, _kamo-zaru_, el cual consistía en fideos Soba fríos servidos sobre una estera de bambú con caldo caliente y carne de pato a un lado.

Al terminar la cena, ambos actores salieron del restaurante y se sentaron en un banco de piedra cerca del río a comer unos pequeños cheescake que habían comprado de postre en una pastelería artesanal, a veces tomaban uno de distinto sabor y los intercambiaban para darle de probar al otro mientras se reían ante la acción que realizaban, no podían evitarlo, hacer algo así les parecía gracioso, pero tarde o temprano deberían acostumbrarse ya que, a fin de cuentas, eran una pareja. Estaban tan entretenidos intentando hacer "cosas de pareja" que no vieron que las personas comenzaban a llegar al río en mayor número, apenas Gohan desvió la mirada y notó que todos llevaban un farol en la mano, le quitó el cheescake de chocolate de la mano a Trunks y lo guardó en la caja con los demás.

-¡Oye! ¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Trunks sintiéndose un poco mal de que Gohan haya interrumpido su pequeño juego.

-Lo siento, yo... tengo que ir a buscar algo-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros levantándose del banco de piedra-quédate aquí y esperame, no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida-

-Uh... e-está bien...

Gohan le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse a una tienda de souvenirs a comprar unos faroles para él y para Trunks, también iría a buscar unas tarjetas y escribirían sus deseos para arrojarlos al río. El adolescente estuvo el tiempo en que Gohan fue a buscar los faroles sentado en el banco con la caja de cheescakes a un lado y las manos apoyadas sobre la tela de su yukata, no podía levantarse por su cuenta y caminar un poco debido a la lesión en su tobillo, mientras esperaba a que Gohan regresara, un chico que pasaba caminando por ahí al ver al menor solo en aquel banco de piedra, supuso que sería su oportunidad para entablar una conversación "amistosa" con él y quizás podría llegar a algo más. Caminó hacía donde estaba Trunks y tomó asiento junto a él, sobresaltando un poco al adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Hey, no te asustes. Vi que estabas solo y quería hablar contigo-le dijo aquel chico fingiendo ser amigable, desvió la mirada hacia el tobillo vendado del menor-¿puedo saber qué pasó con tu tobillo?-

-¿Eh?-dijo Trunks saliendo de su trance, desvió la mirada hacia el chico y luego la bajó hacia su tobillo-ah, esto... uh, me lesioné ayer cuando fui a caminar por el monte Daishi-

-Debiste haber tenido más cuidado

-Lo sé, pero no me di cuenta por donde caminaba, tropecé con una piedra que salía del lodo y me caí-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas-esto me pasa por tonto, si no me hubiera caido no estaría con esta maldita venda en mi tobillo-

-¿Puedo tocar? No es lo que tu piensas ¡solo quiero ver que tan grave es la lesión!

Por otro lado, Gohan ya había conseguido las tarjetas para escribir los deseos y estaba terminando de pagar los faroles, pero apenas salió de la tienda y caminó hacia el banco de piedra donde estaba Trunks, pudo ver a un chico sentado en su lugar tocando su tobillo lesionado, sin que el adolescente de cabellos lilas se diera cuenta, inconscientemente deslizó su mano por su pierna, moviendo ligeramente la tela de su yukata y estaba a punto de rozar su mano con su entrepierna si no fuera porque Gohan caminó hacia él, lo tomó bruscamente del hombro y lo volteó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Qué creés que estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan mirando a aquel chico con el ceño fruncido.

-N-no es lo que parece, Gohan. No estaba haciendo nada extraño ¡lo juro! él solo estaba viendo la lesión en mi tobillo-intentó defenderse aquel chico, pero Gohan no iba a caer con esa mentira. 

-Trunks, no seas tan inocente ¡es claro que este chico es alguien que aparenta ser amistoso, pero en realidad lo que quería era violarte!-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros, Trunks no respondió, solo aceptó lo que dijo su novio cabizbajo y sin cuestionar. Al ver que Trunks ya no discutiría con él, Gohan volvió a posar su mirada sobre el chico que estaba allí con ellos-¡ya vete de aquí! y ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi novio ¡porque la próxima no seré tan amable contigo!-el chico asintió temeroso, se levantó del banco con torpeza y salió corriendo de allí, por poco se cae al suelo pero supo equilibrarse, desvió la mirada hacia ambos actores y se fue-siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto pero, mira-tomó los faroles que había comprado y le dio uno a Trunks-compré un farol lila para ti y uno azul para mi, también traje unas tarjetas para escribir nuestros deseos ¿quieres empezar ahora o lo dejamos para unos minutos más?-

-No, no, quiero empezar ahora. Después de lo que me pasó con ese chico ya no puedo esperar-le respondió Trunks, ambos abrieron las bolsas con los faroles de papel, los desplegaron, encendieron unas velas dentro de ellos y comenzaron a escribir sus deseos en las tarjetas observando cada tanto como las personas depositaban sus faroles con sus deseos en el río y éstos flotaban con la suave corriente del agua.

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana en Tokio, ese día Bra había sido invitada a ir al estudio de Tokyo TV a participar en un programa de juegos al que ella se animó a inscribirse titulado _"Chōsen suru"_, la chica de cabellos celestes había quedado seleccionada junto con otros concursantes para mostrar su mejor talento, pero ella aceptó ir con una condición: que su amigo, Son Gohan, fuera con ella a verla a la grabación en vivo, después de todo, fue él quien le recomendó participar. Ahora ambos amigos estaban en el set donde se filmaba el show acompañados del chófer que conducía el auto donde viajó Gohan con Bra, las cámaras se encendieron al igual que las luces y el programa de juegos comenzó.

-Sean bienvenidos todos a nuestro nuevo programa de juegos ¡Chōsen suru!-exclamó el presentador dando inicio al programa-por favor alcen las voces para recibir a nuestra primera participante ¡Bra!-Bra se emocionó al escuchar que la llamaban para subir al escenario, Gohan apoyó una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos a su amiga, ella le sonrió, caminó hacia el escenario y subió para reunirse con el presentador-así que, dime Bra ¿es cierto que tú eres la mejor músico en tu preparatoria? ¡eso es realmente digno de admirarse!-uno de los asistentes del staff oprimió un botón de su control remoto dejando caer una cortina, revelando una mesa especial de D.J-hemos preparado un equipo especial para tu demostración-

-¿Estoy castigado todo el fin de semana?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala en la Corporación Capsula con la televisión encendida que mostraba el programa de juegos donde estaban Gohan y Bra-pero ¿porqué, mamá?-

-Te daré las razones por las cuales estás castigado, Trunks-le respondió Bulma abriendo la libreta de calificaciones de la preparatoria Orange Star y le mostró su lista de asistencias-martes por la mañana, faltaste a la clase de educación física-

-Bueno, es que yo...-intentó explicarle Trunks, pero no encontraba forma de decirle a su madre porque había faltado sin decirle que se fue de la preparatoria antes de la clase de educación física para transformarse en Lordbug y ayudar a una niña a encontrar a su gatito perdido-es que yo... e-estaba en la sesión de estudio en la biblioteca-

-Y el viernes por la tarde faltaste a la sesión de estudio en la biblioteca ¿se puede saber por qué?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos celestes mirando a su hijo con seriedad mientras golpeteaba esa pequeña sección del horario en la libreta del preadolescente con su dedo.

-Uh...-dijo Trunks queriendo recordar, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente fue que se había escapado otra vez de la preparatoria para detener un helicóptero de la policía fuera de control, transformado en Lordbug con ayuda de su yo-yo-¿porque estaba en la clase de educación física?-

-Nunca estás donde dices que debes estar, Trunks-murmuró Bulma cerrando la libreta, llevando una mano al puente de su nariz con frustración y cuando se calmó miró otra vez a su hijo-así que la única forma de estar segura de que estas donde dices que debes estar será quedándote aquí, lo siento mucho-

-P-pero, mamá ¡estaba invitado a asistir a la grabación del programa! ¡Bra es mi amiga y necesita mi apoyo!-protestó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas señalándole la televisión a su madre. En eso, ambos vieron al presentador del programa hablando con un sobre en las manos.

-Bien, nuestro reto de nuestro público para ti es...-dijo el presentador abriendo el sobre, quitó una tarjeta y leyó lo que habían escrito en ella-¡oh, vaya! ¡tienes que hacer que el gobernador de Tokio y famoso luchador de artes marciales, Mr. Satan, baile al ritmo de tu música!-al instante en la pantalla detrás de él y Bra apareció la imagen del hombre de cabellos oscuros-por cierto, gracias por acceder a participar en nuestro programa, Mr. Satan ¿creé que Bra tiene alguna posibilidad de ganar el reto?-

-Oh, por supuesto que no. No me gusta bailar-respondió Mr. Satan del otro lado de aquella enorme pantalla instalada en el set-la última vez que me sorprendieron haciendo algo así, Madonna seguía en la sala de emergencias-

-Trunks...-dijo Bulma llamando la atención de su hijo quien dejó de prestar atención al programa para ver a su madre-ya sé que Bra es tu amiga, pero si continúas desapareciendo de la escuela sin justificación alguna, tendrás que quedarte en casa-

-Ugh, de acuerdo...-respondió Trunks un poco decepcionado, su madre lo vió salir de la sala de estar y suspiró con tristeza sintiéndose un poco mal por haber sido tan dura con él, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Si su hijo seguía faltando a las clases sin dar explicación o un por qué, no tenía más opción que castigarlo todo el fin de semana quedándose en casa para asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar. Apenas salió de la sala de estar, Trunks corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo al sentir un dolor punzante en su tobillo recordando que la lesión aún no había sanado así que tuvo que caminar despacio hasta llegar allí. Ya dentro de su habitación, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas caminó hasta el borde de su cama y se arrojó boca arriba sobre ella haciendo que las almohadas rebotaran ligeramente mientras uno de sus brazos se apoyaba en su estómago.

-No puedes refutar lo que dice tu madre, Trunks-le habló Tikki queriendo consolar a su portador-además ¿cómo le explicas que pierdes clases para poder salir a salvar a Tokio?-

-Supongo que ser castigado forma parte de las desventajas de ser un héroe secreto-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con tristeza-aún así ¡eso no es justo!-

-Es cierto, pero ¡mira el lado bueno, no estarás castigado el fin de semana próximo y si Bra gana, puedes ir a verla!-le dijo la pequeña kwami roja buscando animarlo, pero eso no funciono.

-Sí, es verdad, pero...-le dijo Trunks, se levantó de su cama, caminó cabizbajo con cuidado de no perjudicar su lesión en el tobillo hacia su escritorio y encendió su computadora para ver el programa en vivo por Youtube-es que Gohan iba a estar ahí hoy...-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada y empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana con su mano derecha.

-¿Chōsen suru? ¡pero que increíble concepto!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro-¡un programa de televisión que sin dudas será la fuente de muchas emociones intensas y negativas! ya estoy lista para presenciar el caos y la destrucción-

Trunks y Tikki miraban por la computadora del mencionado como Bra (sujetando unos auriculares con una mano) movía los discos de vinilo en su mesa de D.J con su mano libre tocando un ritmo que haría bailar hasta a los mismos dioses pero, a pesar de que el ritmo era pegadizo, Trunks no estaba con ánimos de bailar, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Goten para hablar con él con la esperanza de que su amigo dijera que tenía razón respecto a que ser castigado todo el fin de semana era algo injusto; sin embargo, el chico de cabellos oscuros también se había puesto en su contra.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? ¡se supone que eres mi amigo, Goten! deberías apoyarme ¿por qué te pones en contra mía?-dijo Trunks viendo a su amigo un poco molesto desde la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Lo siento, Trunks, pero a juzgar por lo que me dijiste, esta vez ni yo puedo ayudarte a salir de ese enriedo. Tienes que reconocer que tu madre tiene razón, siempre desapareces antes de que terminen las clases y jamás estás donde se supone que deberías estar-le respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros hablando desde su tablet en la comodidad de su casa-incluso estoy comenzando a sospechar que quizás tengas una vida secreta que todos desconocemos-

-No, ¡de ninguna manera!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas ocultándole a su amigo su vida secreta como héroe defensor de Tokio-¡sabes bien que eso jamás podría suceder!-

Un hombre de cabellos castaños vistiendo una larga gabardina verde moho sobre su ropa acababa de entrar al set con un poco de nervios mientras sujetaba un mazo de cartas en sus manos, apenas entró se posicionó junto a Gohan, éste lo reconoció enseguida y quiso saludarlo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, pero el conductor que transportó al adolescente notó esto y se puso en medio impidiendo que se le acercara.

-No, tranquilo. No pasa nada, solo me estaba saludando-le dijo Gohan a su conductor, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia el escenario donde Bra ya estaba terminando de tocar su música y se podía ver en la pantalla detrás de la chica a Mr. Satan moviendo su cabeza desde su posición.

-Se acabó el tiempo ¡felicidades, Bra! ¡has ganado el reto!-la felicitó el presentador del programa-¡lograste hacer que Mr. Satan moviera su cabeza a tu ritmo!-

-¿Qué? por supuesto que no... ¡solo estaba... rascándome la cabeza porque tenía comezón! eso es todo-intentó justificarse el hombre de cabellos oscuros con un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí, pero incluso rascarse la cabeza al ritmo de la música porque tienes comezón cuenta como una forma de baile-le respondió el presentador-de nuevo, felicidades Bra ¡nos veremos el próximo sábado para un nuevo reto!-la chica le dio las gracias, se despidió del presentador con un abrazo y bajó del escenario-¡ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro segundo participante! ¡reciban con un aplauso a Cyril Takayama!-

Bra se acercó a Gohan chocando los cinco con él a modo de felicitación por haber ganado el reto del público al tiempo que Cyril subía las escaleras al escenario un poco nervioso pero emocionado por poder reunirse con el presentador y demostrar su talento en vivo.

-Así que, Takayama-san, eres un ilusionista. Haces juegos de manos y otros simples trucos de magia ¿no es así?-preguntó el presentador.

-Eh, sí, bueno... seré ilusionista pero no siempre hago simples trucos de magia, a veces realizo mis actos de una forma más profesional-le respondió Cyril abriendo su baraja de cartas preparándose para comenzar con su acto.

-Por lo tanto, tu reto de hoy elegido por el publico será ¡usar sus habilidades como ilusionista e intentar persuadir a una celebridad popular para que aparezca en nuestro estudio de televisión!-dijo el presentador viendo a Cyril y luego a la cámara-¡así que, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la luchadora de artes marciales e ícono de la moda, Chi-chi Ox Satan!-

En la pantalla detrás de Cyril y el presentador apareció la imagen de la madre de Gohan, que estaba de espaldas, pero apenas escuchó su nombre se volteó para ver al presentador del programa y al ilusionista de pie frente a ella. La mujer de cabellos oscuros los miró a ambos detenidamente y puso una mirada tan seria que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué rayos hago yo en este programa? ¡se supone que me invitaron para hacer una entrevista!-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros con el ceño fruncido del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hey, Gohan. Mira ¡es tu mamá!-murmuró Bra a su amigo de cabellos oscuros con entusiasmo, Gohan solo se limitó a asentirle a su amiga mientras observaban lo que pasaba en el escenario, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros estaba seguro de que su madre se negaría a participar en algo tan insignificante como ser persuadida por un ilusionista.

-Adelante, Cyril. Veamos si con sus poderes de ilusionista puede hacer que Ox Satan-san venga al estudio-le dijo el presentador al hombre de cabellos castaños con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya se lo expliqué antes, no siempre hago simples trucos de magia-le respondió Cyril.

-Se ve que eres algo tímido, eso es un gran punto a favor ¿no lo cree así, Ox Satan-san?-preguntó el presentador mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del ilusionista.

-Esto es sin dudas hilarante, su programa es estúpido al igual que su participante-dijo Chi-chi sin abandonar su mirada seria al tiempo que tomaba un control remoto en su mano derecha-¿creen que pueden persuadirme? ¡se equivocan!-

Al instante, Chi-chi oprimió un botón de su control remoto y la pantalla se apagó dejando sorprendidos a los demás participantes, al presentador y a las personas que estaban viendo el programa en vivo.

-Sí, bueno ¿qué más podemos hacer? así es mi mamá-le dijo Gohan a Bra encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, parece que Ox Satan-san se negó a participar en su reto, Takayama-san-dijo el presentador al tiempo que unos abucheos pregrabados sonaban por todo el set-por lo tanto ¡quedas oficialmente eliminado de la competencia!-

-¿Qué? p-pero eso no es justo, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de...-intentó decir Cyril, pero uno de los asistentes del staff tomó al hombre de cabellos castaños por los hombros y lo sacó fuera del set con un poco de violencia haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo junto con su baraja de cartas, Dark Butterfly pudo sentir estas emociones negativas debido al poder de su miraculous y una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Sí! ¡dolor, vergüenza e ira! Es la formula secreta para transformar a un humillante perdedor en un infalible ganador-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi,cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-¡vuela lejos, mi malvada mariposa! ¡y oscurece su corazón!-la mariposa llegó volando al estudio de Tokyo TV, entró por una ventana y se dirigió volando hacia Cyril, quien estaba recogiendo las cartas desperdigadas por el suelo, estaba a punto de tomar la última de no ser porque la mariposa se introdujo en la carta tiñéndola de morado, el hombre de cabellos castaños detuvo su acción y escucho una voz femenina invadir su mente-tu nombre será Jackady y el mío es Dark Butterfly, te ayudaré a volverte el mejor hipnotista del mundo pero con una condición, tendrás que ayudarme cuando llegue el momento indicado ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo, Jackady?-

-Jackady dice, sí-respondió el ilusionista de cabellos castaños, un aura morada lo rodeó y se deshizo al instante revelando la transformación del villano: su cabello castaño tenía algunos reflejos dorados en el flequillo, llevaba una gabardina de cuero larga hasta los tobillos color negro con adornos de rombos y pequeñas estrellas doradas, botas de cuero negras con hebillas plateadas y guantes de color rojo en las manos, una de ellas sostenía su mazo de cartas. Ya transformado, Jackady entró nuevamente al set y se acercó a todos los presentes en la habitación-¡Jackady dice, el programa se acabó!-

-Pero ¿qué rayos está...?-preguntó el presentador confundido, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Jackady quien sacó una carta en blanco.

-Jackady dice, ¡nadie te quiere y eres un patito feo!-dijo el villano mostrando la carta en la cual apareció un dibujo de un patito en ella, arrojó la carta contra el presentador quien comenzó a comportarse como un pato, Gohan y Bra observaban la escena sin entender que estaba sucediendo en realidad, el conductor que acompañaba a ambos adolescentes reaccionó a tiempo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el villano con la intención de proteger al hijo de su jefa-¡Jackady dice, congélate!-arrojó una carta con una señal de alto contra el conductor congelándolo en su lugar-Jackady dice, ¡eres un mono!-

Arrojó otra carta con el dibujo de un mono y al instante el conductor comenzó a moverse y a actuar como si de verdad fuera un mono, desvió la mirada hacia Bra y Gohan, corrió hacia ellos gruñendo con furia, Bra se alejó corriendo de allí, en cambio, Gohan, se dirigió a la salida de emergencia para poder buscar un sitió seguro y poder transformarse en Chat Noir. Mientras esto sucedía, en la Corporación Capsula, Tikki miraba el programa en vivo desde la computadora de su portador, al ver que el presentador se comportaba como si fuera un pato, se acercó volando a Trunks quien estaba distraído hablando por teléfono con Goten.

-¡Hya! Uh... t-tengo que irme, Goten-le dijo Trunks a su amigo.

-Bien, nos vemos, Trunks. yo tengo que seguir ocupándome de mi sobrina-le respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados señalando hacia la derecha donde se encontraba la niña que estaba cuidando y que vivía con él, el preadolescente oprimió un botón rojo en la pantalla de su teléfono y cortó la llamada.

-Tikki ¿qué vamos a hacer? estoy castigado y no puedo salir de mi casa-dijo Trunks mirando a su kwami esperando a que le diera opciones.

-No tienes otra alternativa, tienes que salir a enfrentar al villano que está detrás de todo esto-le dijo Tikki con una voz firme pero autoritaria-¡no te preocupes, seremos más cautelosos de lo que solemos ser habitualmente!-Trunks asintió-bien, ahora coloca una almohada bajo las sábanas de tu cama-el preadolescente fue hacia su armario, sacó una almohada, corrió las sabanas colocando la almohada sobre el colchón y la otra almohada que usualmente tenía para dormir y rápidamente cubrió ambas almohadas con la sábana, así su madre pensaría que estaba durmiendo-¡perfecto, ya podemos irnos!-

-¡Tikki, motas!

Ya transformado, Lordbug salió por la ventana de su habitación con cuidado de no apoyar con fuerza su tobillo lesionado, arrojó su yo-yo hacia un poste de luz y comenzó a balancearse aferrándose a la cuerda de su yo-yo, transportándose lo más pronto posible al estudio de Tokyo TV. Toriyama-san notó que algo no estaba bien con Trunks y decidió detener un momento la grabación para poder hablar con el adolescente, ya que lo había visto caminar a pasos lentos cuando se dirigía a la falsa habitación de la Corporación Capsula y también pudo ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando apoyó su tobillo en el suelo al correr.

-Está bien, detengamos todo por un momento, tomemos un pequeño descanso-les dijo el robot a todos los presentes en el set, el adolescente se bajó lentamente de la cuerda en la que estaba aferrado, la cual simulaba ser el yo-yo con el que interpretaba a Lordbug y caminó con cuidado hacia Toriyama-san-Trunks ¿puedes decirme qué te está pasando? ¿por qué caminas de esa forma tan extraña? además, en el libreto no dice que, en esta escena, Lordbug tiene que ir por las calles de Tokio balanceándose con su yo-yo-

-Lo siento, Toriyama-san, pero, e-es que yo...-dijo Trunks, pero rápidamente detuvo su frase al recordar que nadie sabía del fin de semana que había pasado en Kinosaki con Gohan y si se le llegaba a escapar aunque sea una pista, el robot no dudaría en ir a contárselo a Thomas, éste les informaría a Toei Animation y posiblemente ellos querrían hacer publico este suceso, no quería que eso pasara, a Gohan le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que una de sus fans guardara el secreto y sería muy difícil hacerlo con Toriyama-san-es que yo... pensé que sería buena idea cambiar un poco las cosas, ya sabe, darle un giro radical a las escenas que solemos grabar y todo eso-

-Oh, está bien. Pero, dime algo ¿estás seguro de que esto no tiene nada que ver con algo que te haya pasado? ¿algún accidente, quizás?-preguntó Toriyama-san colocando una de sus manos-pinza debajo de su metálica barbilla mientras veía al adolescente con sus enormes cristales azules.

-¡N-no! p-por supuesto que no ¡qué tontería! ¿se imagina que uno de sus mejores actores haya tenido un accidente? e-eso sería imperdonable-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas con un tono nervioso, por suerte el robot no sospecho de su nerviosismo ya que estaba acostumbrado a que le hablara así-estoy bien ¡en serio! no hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse, Toriyama-san-

* * *

Después de esa pequeña conversación con Toriyama-san, algunos de los actores que trabajaban allí volvieron al set luego de su breve descanso para retomar la grabación del episodio, debían terminar lo más pronto posible si querían regresar temprano a sus casas. Ya transformado, Lordbug salió por la ventana de su habitación con cuidado de no apoyar con fuerza su tobillo lesionado, arrojó su yo-yo hacia un poste de luz y comenzó a balancearse aferrándose a la cuerda de su yo-yo, transportándose lo más pronto posible al estudio de Tokyo TV.

-¡Ox Satan-san se negó a participar en mi reto y va a pagar por ello!-anunció Jackady en el set del estudo de televisión mientras era filmado por una de las cámaras que estaban colocadas en la habitación-antes de que acabe el día ¡ella vendrá al set y hará un show de sí misma para todos ustedes!-Chat Noir entró de vuelta al set y se subió a los reflectores para evitar ser visto por el villano-¡Chi-chi, más te vale que no te escondas, te estoy esperando!-

-_No puede ser ¡mi mamá está en peligro!_-pensó Chat Noir desde su escondite, sus pupilas se encogieron del pánico al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por aquel ilusionista akumatizado. 

-Puede que esta idea sea un poco arriesgada-consideró Dark Butterfly dentro de su escondite-pero sin dudas me acaba de dar un brillante plan, buena suerte intentando encontrarme, Jackady, porque la vas a necesitar-

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance, desvió la mirada hacia Bra que estaba escondida detrás de una de las cajas que contenía el equipo de sonido del set, ella elevó la mirada hacia el héroe felino y éste le indicó que guardara silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca. Bajó del reflector dando una voltereta y cayó encima del villano, dejándolo debajo suyo, inmovilizándolo.

-Chat Noir te dice ¡cierra la boca y entrégame tu baraja de cartas!-le ordenó el héroe felino sosteniendo ambas muñecas del villano con fuerza a cada lado de su cintura, el villano aprovechó esto para desparramar las cartas por el suelo, haciendo que Chat Noir lo liberara y fuera a buscar el akuma entre las cartas, lo cual considero como una gran ventaja para escapar del edificio e ir tras Chi-chi.

-En lo que voy a buscar a Chi-chi, mi mono se hará cargo de ti-le dijo Jackady al héroe felino, sacó una carta con el dibujo de un puño y la arrojó hacia el conductor quien se estaba rascando la cabeza-¡Jackady dice, atácalo!-

El hombre-mono obedecío y fue corriendo hacia el héroe felino con los puños en el aire dispuesto a atacarlo, Chat Noir rápidamente sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado y se puso en posición de ataque; sin embargo, poco le ayudó a defenderse, pues el hombre lo atacó con fuerte golpe que hizo que saliera volando del set, pero el héroe felino supo ponerse de pie dando una voltereta hasta quedar de pie a unos metros del conductor-mono mientras sujetaba su katana detrás de su espalda.

-Prepárate, mono viejo ¡es momento de que aprendas nuevos trucos!-le dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa desafiante, dio un salto alto y otra voltereta apenas el hombre hipnotizado estrelló su puño contra la pared evitando de esa forma ser estrellado contra ella, al dar la voltereta pasó por encima de él, y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque con la hoja filosa de su katana a unos centímetros de su rostro, el conductor-mono desvió su mirada hacia Chat Noir y resopló por su nariz como un verdadero animal enfurecido.

Jackady, aprovechando que Chat Noir estaba ocupado peleando con su mono, se arrodilló en el suelo y recogió las cartas volviéndolas a colocar en su baraja.

-_Si quiero encontrar a Chi-chi Ox Satan, voy a necesitar un ejército de zombies_-pensó Jackady con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, salió del set con su baraja de cartas en mano y se acercó a un grupo de personas que esperaban en el pasillo para subir al elevador, apenas las puertas se abrieron, Jackady salió del elevador y aquellas personas retrocedieron aterradas por lo que el villano podría llegar a hacerles-¡Jackady dice, todos son unos zombies!-arrojó unas cuantas cartas haciendo que una pequeña parte del grupo de personas que allí estaban comenzaran a comportarse como zombies sin cerebro-Jackady dice... ¡salgan afuera y encuentren a Chi-chi Ox Satan!-

Chat Noir corrió hacia el conductor-mono y preparó su katana queriendo atacarlo, pero el hombre se le adelantó y detuvo la filosa hoja con ambas manos centímetros antes de que ésta tocara su cabeza, le quitó la katana al héroe felino y la arrojó lejos de allí.

-¿Sabes algo? mi sensei una vez me dijo que el ta...-habló Chat Noir, sin embargo, fue interrumpido al sentirse presionado por los fuertes brazos del hombre hipnotizado que intentaba asfixiarlo o aplastarlo en el peor de los casos-que... el tamaño no importa... si no la fuerza que hay dentro de ti... ¡agh!-

Lordbug entró al set abriendo las puertas de par en par con una fuerte patada, algo que hizo que su cara se contrajera de dolor pues usó su tobillo lesionado para abrir las puertas, sacó su yo-yo y se preparó para atacar, pero apenas entró en la habitación no había nadie allí excepto Bra, a quien el héroe de cabellos lilas pudo ver escondida detrás de una caja.

-¡Oye! ¿qué pasó? ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas acercándose a la chica.

-Sí, yo estoy bien-le respondió Bra saliendo de su escondite-pero mi amigo Gohan no, probablemente él esté escondido en alguna parte de este enorme edificio-

-No te preocupes, ya lo encontraremos-le dijo Lordbug poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía.

-C-creo que empezaré a considerar dejar las artes marciales...-habló Chat Noir sintiendo como le faltaba el aire y la voz a medida que el hombre hipnotizado comenzaba a apretarlo con más y más fuerza, en eso, el elevador se abrió dejando salir a uno de los reporteros del edificio, el héroe felino sonrío porque acababa de tener una idea-vaya ¡hola, Lordbug!-ya que logró distraerlo, Chat Noir empujó al conductor-mono con una fuerte patada liberándose así de su agarre, el hombre hipnotizado comenzó a atacar al héroe felino quien esquivaba ágilmente su torpe manera de intentar golpearlo, detuvo su puño izquierdo con su brazo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo apartó de él dándole una patada en la espalda baja haciendo que cayera dentro del elevador que seguía abierto-¡ya fue suficiente de esto! **¡cataclismo!**-

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano sobre los botones del elevador instalados en medio de las puertas haciendo que entraran en cortocircuito y el mecanismo comenzara a fallar llevándose al conductor hipnotizado hacia el subsuelo del edificio, al ver que el problema ya estaba resuelto, Chat Noir volvió a tomar su katana y se puso en posición de ataque esperando a su próximo oponente y sin pensarlo siquiera le apunto con la hoja de su katana a Lordbug.

-Sí, a mi también me alegra volver a verte, Chat Noir-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con sarcásmo al ver el filo de la katana muy cerca de su abdomen y a Bra boquiabierta por la repentina acción del felino.

-Oh, ¡gomenasai!-se disculpó Chat Noir colocando su katana detrás de su espalda y haciendo una reverencia a su compañero a modo de disculpas-es que creí que eras Jackady-

-¡Yo lo ví, acaba de formar un ejercito de zombies!-habló Bra detrás de Lordbug, quien la miró y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino.

-Sí, lo sé, y parece que está tras Ox Satan Chi-chi-les respondió el héroe felino volviendo a preparar su katana mientras fruncía el ceño con furia-¡tenemos que ser más rápidos que él!-

-Chat Noir, cuidado, estás a punto de destranformarte-le dijo Lordbug al escuchar el anillo de su compañero parpadear indicando que solo le quedaban tres minutos para volver a la normalidad y reponer las energías de su kwami-voy a echarle un último vistazo al edificio para encontrar al amigo de Bra-

-¿Te refieres a Gohan? no se preocupen por él, probablemente ya fue hipnotizado-respondió el héroe felino, sería difícil mantener su identidad secreta oculta y más sabiendo que su crush y su amiga de cabellos celestes lo estaban buscando por el edificio.

-Pero ¡Gohan es mi amigo! no pienso dejarlo solo-le respondió Bra molesta.

-Sí, es verdad, de nuevo me disculpo por mi imprudencia. Pero ¡quizás logró esconderse a tiempo en alguna parte!-aseguró Chat Noir al tiempo que guardaba su katana dentro de su brazalete plateado-¡déjen que me encargue de esto!-comenzó a correr alejándose del héroe de cabellos lilas y la adolescente junto a él-¡nos encontramos después en la casa Son! ¿de acuerdo? ¡ahora mismo iré a buscar a Gohan!-apenas se alejó lo necesario, salió por la puerta de emergencia dejando a Lordbug y Bra confundidos, se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, Chat Noir comenzó a bajar las escaleras de emergencia hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura en la que nadie podría escucharlo hablar-no será difícil encontrar a Gohan...-deshizo su transformación y su kwami apareció de nuevo junto a él, abrió el pequeño bolsillo en su camisa para dejarlo entrar-¡Plagg, de prisa, tienes que esconderte!-

Plagg asintió y se escondió dentro de la camisa de su portador, quien bajó corriendo la escalera hacia la puerta del segundo piso del estudio, corrió por un estrecho pasillo y a mitad de trayecto se topó con Lordbug y Bra quienes lo estaban buscando para salir los tres juntos del edificio.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó la chica de cabellos celestes feliz y aliviada de ver que su amigo estaba bien, fue corriendo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas-¿estás bien? estaba preocupada por ti-

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, sin embargo, detuvo su acción al ver a Lordbug de pie frente a él con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, parpadeando levemente en señal de confusión, Gohan se separó de su amiga diciéndole que estaba bien y se acercó lentamente al héroe de cabellos lilas sorprendido, le costaba creer que el chico de sus sueños estaba justo de pie frente a él.

-Eh... hola-lo saludó Gohan tímidamente.

-Ho-hola-lo saludó el héroe de cabellos lilas con voz nerviosa pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura-¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?-

-Uh, s-sí, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-le respondió Gohan ligeramente sonrojado, enseguida reaccionó al recordar algo importante-p-pero ese no es el punto ¡tenemos que llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible! ¡mi mamá está en problemas!-

-¡De acuerdo, hay que salir de aquí! nos reuniremos con Chat Noir apenas lleguemos allí.

Sin perder más tiempo los tres adolescentes salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el distrito Roppongi donde estaba ubicada la imponente casa de la familia Son, apenas llegaron, Bra y Gohan se bajaron de la espalda del héroe de cabellos lilas, el adolescente avanzó primero a la puerta y entró al amplio vestíbulo de la casa seguido por Lordbug y Bra.

-¡Yamcha! ¿sabes dónde puede estar mi mamá?-lo llamó Gohan buscando al hombre de cabellos largos alborotados-¡ella está en peligro! Lordbug viene conmigo para protegerla-

-No te preocupes por eso, Gohan. Ella ya sabe lo que está sucediendo-le respondió Yamcha al pie de las escaleras junto a Chi-chi quien estaba en la misma posición que su asistente, pero a pocos metros de él mirando detenidamente a su hijo, al héroe de cabellos lilas y a Bra.

-Buenos días, Lordbug-lo saludó Chi-chi, aparentando ser amable con su mayor enemigo mientras bajaba las escaleras, usaba un vestido naranja y purpura, un pañuelo naranja alrededor de sus hombros, pantalones blancos y zapatos chatos de color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en un estirado rodete hacia atrás dejando salir solo unos pocos mechones sobre sus oídos, en la liga que usó para recoger su rodete tenía una flor de jazmin un poco marchita que le había regalado Gohan por el día de las madres hace tiempo atrás.

-Mamá ¡tienes que salir de aquí! ¡este hipnotista, Jackady va tras de ti y planea hacerte daño!-le dijo Gohan viéndola con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿y dejar que un jovencito inexperto me diga que hacer?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros una vez que terminó de bajar las escaleras desviando la mirada hacia Lordbug y luego a su hijo-¡eso jamás!-

-Pero, mamá ¡este villano es peligroso! ¡no tienes idea de lo que podría llegar a hacerte!

-Suficiente ¡ya vete a tu habitación! has tenido muchas emociones intensas el día de hoy-le ordenó Chi-chi molesta y desvió la mirada hacia su asistente-Yamcha, por favor asegúrate de que se queden ahí-Yamcha obedeció y condujo a Gohan y a su amiga de cabellos celestes escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del adolescente-tendrás que disculpar el rudo comportamiento de mi hijo, Lordbug. Su padre tenía el mismo carácter, era extremadamente inmaduro-

-Pero, él tiene razón en lo que dice ¿sabe?-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a la mujer frente a él-Jackady es una gran amenaza y esta corriendo un gran peligro-

-¿Qué peligro podría tener contigo aquí cuidándome?-preguntó Chi-chi suavizando un poco su mirada al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro del héroe, Lordbug estaba cayendo muy rápido en su pequeña actuación.

-Gohan, dime algo ¿estás seguro de que tu mamá no es un androide o algo así?-preguntó Bra a su amigo mientras subían las escaleras con Yamcha delante de ellos.

-No lo sé, con la personalidad compleja que tiene mi mamá, nunca se está seguro de nada-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros cabizbajo, caminaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a la habitación de Gohan, Yamcha abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar, por un segundo, Bra imaginó que su amigo tenía una habitación aburrida y "gris" ,en el sentido artístico de la palabra pero cambio de parecer al ver lo espaciosa que era por dentro, y pensar que el espacio para pasar era un poco reducido.

-Wow, he visto muchos episodios del Doctor Who como para saber que son las paradojas, pero ¡Gohan, tu habitación rebasa todos los conocimientos relacionados con las paradojas!-exclamó Bra viendo el ambiente a su alrededor con asombro.

-Ponte cómoda si quieres, yo iré a tomar un baño-le dijo Gohan amablemente mientras abría la puerta del baño dentro de su habitación.

-¿Ahora? ¿es en serio?

-¿Qué puedo decir? La higiene personal es muy importante para mi-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él, se alejó unos pasos y abrió el bolsillo de su camisa dejando salir a su kwami-malidición ¡¿por qué mi mamá no quiere escucharme?! ¡Plagg, las garras!-

Una vez transformado, Chat Noir salió por la ventana del baño, subió al techo y caminó hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Mientras tanto, Lordbug se encontraba en la habitación de Chi-chi observando las fotos de Gohan que ella tenía colgadas en su pared, en sus ojos se dibujaron unas estrellas al apreciar una foto del adolescente de cabellos oscuros cuando apenas tenía su edad (trece años), apoyado en un árbol vistiendo un traje de color negro.

-Lo sé, Gohan luce adorable en esas fotos ¿no lo crées?-preguntó Chi-chi sacando al héroe de cabellos lilas de su trance.

-U-uh... ¡¿q-qué?! ¿de quién estaba hablando?-preguntó Lordbug saliendo de su trance y desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-De mi hijo, Gohan. Él es la viva imagen de la belleza y la perfección ¿no lo crees?-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros volviendo a ver las fotos colgadas en aquella pared.

-Sí ¡él es genial! bueno, no lo conozco en su totalidad, pero... pero... no puedo negar que sí es genial.

-No había notado el aro que tienes en el oído derecho-dijo Chi-chic cambiando de tema cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en el miraculous del héroe de cabellos lilas-¡puedo decir que se ve fascinante!-añadió acercando una mano lentamente hacia el rostro del menor-¿me dejarías verlo más de cerca?-

-P-pensandolo bien, ¡creo que ya fue suficiente charla por hoy!-dijo Lordbug apartándose bruscamente de la mujer, pero más que nada, recordó lo que le había pasado el fin de semana en Kinosaki con Gohan. Sacó su comunicador viendo que tenía una llamada de Chat Noir, marcó el número de su compañero felino justo cuando Yamcha acababa de irrumpir en la habitación para verificar que todo estuviera en orden-Chat Noir, ya estoy en la casa Son ¿dónde estabas? llevo un largo tiempo esperándote-

-Yo estaba... ¡e-estaba distrayendo a Jackady!-respondió el héroe felino desde el jardín trasero de la enorme casa apoyado contra una pared mientras miraba la pantalla de su brazalete plateado-y además...-tuvo que interrumpir la conversación al escuchar unos ruidos de pies arrastrándose por el suelo, se asomó por la pared y pudo ver que los zombies de Jackady ya habían llegado a la casa y estaban intentando derribar la entrada principal-y además creo que no logré distraerlo lo suficiente, se está acercando y no está solo-cortó la comunicación, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Chi-chi. Lordbug cortó la comunicación, guardó su yo-yo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta por la cual entró su compañero felino-¡cierren todas las puertas y salidas que haya en la casa! los zombies están rodeando toda vía de escape ¡hagan lo que les digo y activen el sistema de seguridad!-

Chi-chi lo miró un poco sorprendida pero no cuestionó lo que dijo el héroe felino, se dirigió a una pantalla táctil en su habitación, oprimió unos codigos, pasó su mano por un escaner, escaneó su ojo derecho y al instante todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa se bloquearon incluida la ventana de la habitación de Gohan, donde Bra estab sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista que sacó de la enorme biblioteca.

-¿Cómo rayos sabías tú del sistema de seguridad?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros mirando al héroe felino con una ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, pues... en una casa tan grande como esta... ¡era lógico que habría uno!

-Bien, en todo caso, esos zombies no pasarán. Este sistema de seguridad convierte la casa en una fortaleza impenetrable.

-Jackady dice, ¡derriben todo!-les ordenó el villano ilusionista a sus zombies, sacó unas cartas con un dibujo de una cabra y se las arrojó a los zombies quienes derribaron la entrada principal y ahora se acercaban corriendo hacia la puerta y el número aumentaba cada vez más y más. La electricidad en la casa comenzó a fallar obligando al sistema de seguridad a encender el generador de emergencia.

-¡Se están acercando cada vez en grupos más y más grandes!-exclamó Chat Noir viendo las cámaras de seguridad de la casa Son y desvió la mirada hacia Chi-chi-este sistema de defensa no los retendrá por mucho tiempo-

-¡Gohan y Bra siguen en la habitación!-exclamó Lordbug recordando que su crush y su amiga seguían allí-¡tengo que ir a buscarlos!-

Lordbug salió corriendo de la habitación, Chi-chi lo observó salir, desvió la mirada hacia las pantallas de la cámara de seguridad en la entrada principal de la casa y luego volvió a ver a Yamcha quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta sin dar indicios de querer moverse de su lugar.

-Yamcha, vete con Lordbug, toma el segundo control remoto para desbloquear las puertas-le dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros, oprimió un botón en su pantalla táctil abriendo un compartimiento secreto de su cajonera donde aparecieron dos controles remotos, el hombre tomó el control y salió de la habitación con Lordbug.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¡yo me ocuparé de reforzar las defensas de afuera!-le dijo Chat Noir a Chi-chi-mientras tanto, vaya a esconderse a un lugar seguro, aquí no está a salvo-comenzó a correr para salir de la habitación-¡estará mejor así!-

-No recibo ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de un héroe con apariencia de gato callejero-le respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros mientras veía al héroe felino salir de su habitación, pero poco antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y apretó el puño con fuerza demostrando que ya estaba harto de la terquedad de su madre ¿es que ni siquiera siendo un héroe podía hacerle caso una vez en su vida?

-¡Usted está corriendo peligro como cualquier otra persona allá afuera!-exclamó el héroe felino molesto mientras sacaba el primer control remoto de la cajonera-¡deje de pensar que usted es superior a todos y haga lo que se le ordena!-

Chi-chi lo miró un poco perpleja, algo que hizo que Chat Noir se cubriera la boca con ambas manos, nunca espero tener que gritarle de esa forma a su madre para que ella lo obedeciera, pero, no le había dejado otra alternativa, si no lo escuchaba por las buenas entonces tenía que recurrir a la agresividad. Notó como la mujer de cabellos oscuros salía de su trance y se reía suavemente confundiendo al héroe felino.

-Vaya, pero qué carácter el tuyo, jovencito. Me recuerdas a mi esposo...-comentó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, Chat Noir se sintió un poco mal de que ella no lo hubiera considerado en su comentario, pero le restó importancia, Chi-chi desbloqueó la ventana de su habitación para que Chat Noir pudiera salir y ya estando afuera, la volvió a cerrar, apenas el héroe se fue, la mujer de cabellos oscuros desvió su mirada con nostalgia hacia una vieja fotografía de Gokū que tenía colgada en una de las paredes de su habitación. Afuera Jackady observaba a los zombies desde su posición, ellos seguían golpeando la puerta de la casa Son con el propósito de derribarla y entrar, otros se subían a las paredes buscando alguna forma de ingresar a la casa sin usar las puertas ni las ventanas, Chi-chi entró en su escondite secreto transformada en Dark Butterfly para poder hablar con él héroe, intentar detener esta locura y que sus zombies le trajeran los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¿Qué rayos pretendes hacer ahora, Jackady?-preguntó la villana de cabellos oscuros desde su escondite.

-Sé que Ox Satan Chi-chi está en este lugar-le respondió el villano ilusionista molesto e impaciente.

-Es verdad ¡pero no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo! puedo sentir los ki de Lordbug y Chat Noir. Una vez que los derrotes, podrás hacerle justicia a nuestro acuerdo ¡solo tienes que conseguir sus joyas mágicas, sus miraculous!

-Bien, consideralo hecho, Dark Butterfly-dijo Jackady con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que sacaba una carta de su baraja-Jackady dice ¡estoy en eso!-

Lordbug y Yamcha llegaron a la habitación de Gohan, el héroe entró en ella seguido del hombre de cabellos alborotados, pero al entrar no encontraron a Gohan sino a Bra sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista. Apenas los vió, la chica de cabellos celestes reaccionó y dejó de lado la revista que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

-¿Lordbug? ¿qué está sucediendo allá afuera?-preguntó Bra quién se incorporó del sofá y se acercó al héroe de cabellos lilas con preocupación-¿está todo bien?-

-¡Tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde refugiarnos! ya no es seguro estar aquí-le dijo Lordbug corriendo hacia ella, nuevamente el dolor punzante en su tobillo apareció por lo que tuvo que caminar cojeando hasta apoyarse en la silla en el escritorio-¿dónde está Gohan?-

-Está tomando un baño.

-¿Qué? ¡¿justo ahora se le ocurre hacer eso?!

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo respecto a eso?-dijo Bra encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente-la higiene personal es importante para él-

Lordbug rodó los ojos molesto, se acercó a la puerta del baño y apoyó su cabeza para escuchar, en efecto, podía oír la llave del agua caliente abierta, Gohan estaba tomándose un baño como le había dicho a Bra, se separó de la puerta y desvió la mirada hacia Yamcha y la chica de cabellos celestes de pie detrás de él.

-Llévese a Bra fuera de aquí, busquen un lugar seguro ¡yo me ocuparé de Gohan!-le ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas al hombre de pie frente a él, se acercó a Yamcha y extendió su mano-y déjeme el control remoto, por favor-Yamcha no dudó de lo que dijo Lordbug, le entregó el control remoto para desbloquear las puertas y salió de la habitación con Bra justo cuando Chat Noir acababa de entrar en el baño-¿Gohan?-al escuchar la voz de su crush llamándolo, deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser Gohan al tiempo que las encargadas de vestuario cambiaban su ropa en tiempo récord, cerró la llave de la bañera, se desvistió rápidamente y entró en ella-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan!-el héroe de cabellos lilas abrió la puerta del baño y asomó la mirada-¿Goha...?-dejó de hablar apenas vio al adolescente desnudo dentro de la bañera, no pudo evitar sentir que un sonrojo teñía su rostro-¡hya!-

-¿Sí? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros recostado en la bañera que tenía el tamaño de una piscina olímpica, viendo a Lordbug con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Uh, ehm... jeje, es que n-nosotros, um...-habló Lordbug con un poco de nerviosismo mientras el sonrojo en su rostro crecía cada vez más y más-tenemos que salir de aquí... ¡es demasiado peligroso, uh... salir!-

-Eh, sí, claro. Pero ¿podrías dejar que termine de bañarme y vestirme antes?

-Por supuesto, si tu insistes...-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa boba, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se golpeó la frente con una mano intentando reaccionar-q-quise decir, ¡a-adelante, tómate tu tiempo!-

-Muchas gracias.

El héroe de cabellos lilas rápidamente cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Gohan solo, se apoyó contra ésta, inhaló y exhaló de forma acelerada para tranquilizarse y hacer que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro. Bra y Yamcha entraron corriendo a la habitación de Chi-chi, el hombre de cabellos alborotados entró después de Bra y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Chi-chi los observaba desde su posición cerca de la pantalla táctil que tenía los comandos del sistema de seguridad.

-¿Dónde está Gohan?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros notando que solo estaban ellos tres dentro de la habitación.

-No se preocupe, bajará en un momento, está a salvo en su habitación con Lordbug-le respondió Bra con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero eso no dejaba tranquila a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, algo en esa frase le daba muy malas vibras.

Lordbug comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la espaciosa habitación de Gohan admirando lo que había en ella, hasta que se detuvo otra vez frente al escritorio de la computadora y cerca de la pantalla apagada, el héroe pudo apreciar una vieja fotografía enmarcada de un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados en forma de palmera que usaba un gi de artes marciales color naranja con una cinta azul alrededor de la cintura y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo de madera color rojo. La puerta del baño de abrió, Gohan salió de éste secándose su cabello con una toalla, vió a su crush observando la fotografía enmarcada, sonrió levemente y se acercó quedando de pie junto a él.

-Es una foto de mi papá en su primer torneo de artes marciales cuando tenía veinticuatro años-le contó Gohan mientras ambos miraban la fotografía en el escritorio-se notaba la valentía y la emoción en su rostro ¿no lo creés?-

-Sí, se ve que era alguien alegre y valiente-respondió Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia Gohan y otra vez hacia la vieja fotografía.

-Él tenía tu sonrisa-dijeron ambos al unísono, al darse cuenta de que esto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente y sonreír con nerviosismo mientras Gohan llevaba una mano a su nuca como solía hacer su padre.

Los zombies lograron derribar las puertas y entraron en la casa Son, se esparcieron en grupos diferentes buscando a Chi-chi por todos los rincones de la casa, algunos subieron a la habitación de Gohan y se acercaron al adolescente de cabellos oscuros y a Lordbug. El héroe reaccionó a tiempo y empujó a Gohan hacia el baño para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Quédate aquí ¡yo me encargo de esto!-le dijo Lordbug quien cerró fuertemente la puerta y se fue de allí dejando al adolescente de cabellos oscuros solo, Plagg asomó su cabecita por el bolsillo de la camisa de Gohan y salió de ésta volando, quedando frente a su portador.

-Meow ¿qué fue eso? ¿dulce amor acaso?-preguntó el kwami similar a un gato negro viendo a su portador con una sonrisa burlesca, Gohan no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón al pensar en eso, pero enseguida reaccionó recordando la situación en la que su crush se encontraba.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡se nos acaba el tiempo!-exclamó Gohan preocupado por el héroe de cabellos lilas quien estaba enfrentando a los zombies solo allá afuera-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Chi-chi vió a través de la pantalla en su habitación a los zombies sacudiendo y rompiendo todas las cámaras de seguridad hasta no dejar nada visible más que la estática que mostraba la pantalla, gruño molesta y desvió la mirada hacia Yamcha.

-¡Retén la puerta, Yamcha! ¡no dejes que entren!-le dijo Chi-chi a su asistente quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por bloquear la puerta contra su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y los zombies entraron corriendo en la habitación, Yamcha se alejó corriendo y fue a esconderse detrás del armario, dos zombies se acercaron a Chi-chi y la tomaron de los brazos impidiendo que escapara. La mujer de cabellos oscuros vio a Jackady entrar en la habitación y caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Creo que ya gané el juego-habló el villano ilusionista, la mujer de cabellos oscuros solo se limitó a gruñirle con furia.

Chat Noir salió por la ventana del baño y vió a los zombies trepar por las plantas de la pared hacia la segunda ventana, la cual pertenecía a su habitación, enseguida salió por la ventana, aterrizó en el césped del jardín con una voltereta y comenzó a apartar a los zombies con ayuda del báculo que sacó de su brazalete.

-¡Lordbug!-gritó el héroe felino llamando la atención de su compañero, éste desvió la mirada hacia la ventana al escuchar a Chat Noir y desvió la mirada hacia los zombies que se acercaban a él.

-¡Resiste, Chat Noir!-respondió Lordbug desde la habitación de Gohan, salió de allí evadiendo a los zombies y empujando a algunos haciendo que cayeran al suelo, no podía cometer ninguna imprudencia debido a que perjudicaría más su tobillo lesionado, se deslizó por las escaleras hacia la planta baja y fue hacia la habitación de Chi-chi, pero para cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde, los zombies y Jacady ya habían escapado y se llevaron a la mujer de cabellos oscuros con ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que todo nuestro esfuerzo por proteger a Chi-chi fue en vano-le dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas apoyado contra el marco de la ventana.

Jackady y sus zombies regresaron al edificio de Tokyo TV llevando a Chi-chi como rehen hacia el set donde se había estado grabando el programa de juegos _"Chōsen suru"_, los zombies que sostenían a la mujer de cabellos oscuros la hicieron subir forzosamente al escenario sin soltar sus brazos, si lo hacían sabía que ella querría escapar y el villano ilusionista no permitiría que eso sucediera otra vez. Una vez que se encendió la cámara que apuntaba hacia el escenario, Jackady comenzó a transmitir otra vez en vivo, siendo él el presentador del programa.

-¡Bienvenidos para otra emocionante hora más del programa Chōsen suru!-anunció el villano desde la cámara que lo grababa-buenas tardes, otra vez y me disculpo por mi tardanza, aquí les habla Jackady queridos espectadores y he sido firme a mi palabra-se hizo a un lado dejando a Chi-chi avanzar hacia la cámara con los zombies sosteniéndola firmemente por los brazos-¡con ustedes, Chi-chi Ox Satan!-

-Si crees que puedes llegar a controlarme ¡estás muy equivocado!-le gritó la mujer de cabellos oscuros intentando liberarse del agarre que los zombies aplicaban en ella, Jackady solo se limitó a sonreír con perversión, sacó una carta de su baraja y en ella apareció el dibujo de un pájaro.

-Jackady dice ¡tú eres un pajarito!-exclamó el villano, sopló su carta la cual cayó sobre Chi-chi, la mujer intentó resistirse a la hipnosis, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era tan grande por lo que cedió al control del villano.

-Tweet, tweet ¡vuela pajarito!-dijo Chi-chi quien comenzó a actuar como un pajarito intentando volar por el escenario, Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron al edificio justo cuando Jackady ya había hipnotizado a la mujer de cabellos oscuros-tweet tweet ¡vuela pajarito!-

-¡Tenemos que rescatar a Chi-chi pronto!-exclamó Lordbug viendo a la mujer hipnotizada intentando volar por el set, las pupilas en los verdes ojos de Chat Noir se encogieron al ver lo que ese villano le había hecho a su madre y el amenazador mensaje que éste estaba transmitiendo.

-Espero que disfrutes tu día como pajarito, Chi-chi Ox Satan... ¡porque te prometo que este va a ser el último que vivirás!-habló el villano ilusionista con un tono de voz amenazante.

-¡El akuma tiene que estar escondido en una de sus cartas!-aseguró Lordbug mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto a su compañero felino.

-Sí, pero ¿en cuál de todas las que tiene? ¡son muchas!-respondió Chat Noir en posición de ataque viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas, ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, Lordbug se dirigió corriendo al estudio y abrió la puerta de una patada, para su mala suerte había utilizado su tobillo lesionado lo que provocó que Trunks soltara un fuerte grito de dolor que no pasó desapercibido a oídos de Gohan quien dejo un momento de lado su papel para ver a su novio con preocupación-¡Trunks! ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Nggh...-se quejó el menor llevando sus manos a su tobillo izquierdo queriendo calmar el dolor-s-sí, no te preocupes...-desvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta del set-¡vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-

Ambos héroes entraron en el set con el objetivo de ir a detener a Jackady y rescatar a Chi-chi; sin embargo, el villano se les adelantó, encendió los reflectores encandilando los ojos de los héroes y se volteó quedando de pie frente a ellos.

-¡Lordbug! ¡Chat Noir! Si aún quieren salvar a Ox Satan-san entonces deben entregarme sus miraculous-habló Jackady intentando ser amable y negociar con ellos-descuiden ¡soy alguien muy compasivo!-

-Sí, claro ¡nunca haremos eso!-le respondió Lordbug con una mirada desafiante poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que su compañero felino-_¡lucky charm!_-

Lanzó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas que revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un yo-yo de juguete, el cual cayó en las manos del héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¿Y qué se supone que harás con un yo-yo de juguete?-preguntó Chat Noir al ver el _lucky charm _que le había sido otorgado a su compañero-¡ya tienes uno con poderes!-

-No tengo idea, pero...-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas atando el yo-yo de juguete alrededor de su cintura-¡resolveré eso más tarde!-

Preparó su yo-yo mientras corría junto a Chat Noir y lo lanzó contra Jackady dispuesto a atacarlo, pero él previno este ataque y rápidamente sacó una carta de su baraja.

-Jackady dice ¡tu yo-yo no sirve!-exclamó el villano ilusionista, lanzó su contra el yo-yo de Lordbug inutilizándolo, el héroe de cabellos lilas intentó atacar a Jackady usando su yo-yo otra vez pero no respondía a sus movimientos. Al ver que el arma de su compañero fue inutilizada, Chat Noir preparó su katana y saltó a atacar al villano-Jackady dice, ¡tu katana...!-

-¿No sirve? ¡lo dudo mucho!-preguntó el héroe felino interrumpiéndolo al tiempo que golpeaba con el mango de su katana la muñeca del villano dejando caer la carta que iba a usar contra él-¡ya no dejaré que sigas hablando!-

Mientras Chat Noir esquivaba las cartas de Jackady y peleaba con él, Lordbug se arrodilló en el suelo, recogió las cartas y las rompió a la mitad una por una buscando al akuma, pero la mariposa morada no salía de ninguna de las cartas que rompía y el héroe ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-Jackady dice...

-¡No oigo nada soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado!-exclamó Chat Noir intentando ignorar al villano.

-No me importa si me oyes o no, lo que importa aquí es lo que Jackady dice-respondió Jackady repartiendo otra vez su baraja de cartas, mezclándolas rápidamente-y Jackady dice ¡quítate tu miraculous y entrégamelo!-un dibujo de un anillo apareció en todas las cartas y el villano las lanzó contra Chat Noir, éste logró esquivarlas, pero estaban a punto de llegar a Lordbug, corrió hacia él y lo empujó tumbándolo en el suelo con él encima evitando el ataque. Lordbug observó a su compañero felino un tanto sorprendido y Chat Noir solo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa, el héroe de cabellos lilas colocó su mano sobre su rostro apartándolo de encima suyo, Jackady gruñó furioso al ver que habían logrado evadir su ataque, desvió la mirada hacia Chi-chi que seguía hipnotizada-Jackady dice ¡ve a volar lejos, pequeño pajarito!-

Arrojó una carta con el dibujo de un pájaro volando contra la mujer de cabellos oscuros, quien extendió sus brazos y Chat Noir pudo verla salir corriendo del set, por el pasillo hasta la salida de emergencia hasta perderla de vista, pero ya tenía una idea de a donde se dirigía.

-¡Se está dirigiendo a la azotea! ¡tenemos que ayudarla!-dijo el héroe felino, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a detener a Chi-chi antes de que ella llegara a la azotea y cometiera el mayor error de su vida, pero Lordbug lo tomó por la orilla de su traje gris impidiendo que se fuera.

-¡Espera, es nuestra única oportunidad de capturar al akuma y no puedo hacer esto solo!-le dijo Lordbug aferrando su mano en la gruesa tela-si detenemos a Jackady ¡ayudaremos a Ox Satan-san!-

-En ese caso ¡no perdamos más tiempo!

-Aww ¿en serio? y ¿cómo esperas derrotarme si tu yo-yo no funciona, Lordbug?-preguntó el villano ilusionista con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras sacaba otra carta lista para atacar a ambos héroes-Jackady dice ¡esto se acabó!-

Arrojó dos cartas de color negro hacia los héroes, Lordbug se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse, por suerte Chat Noir se adelantó y cortó las cartas con ayuda de su katana logrando protegerse a sí mismo y a su compañero de cabellos lilas que suspiró aliviado.

-Eso estuvo cerca...-dijo Lordbug aliviado, reaccionó, desanudo el yo-yo de juguete de su cintura y se preparó para atacar-¡ahora intenta copiar lo que yo voy a hacer!-sin perder un segundo comenzó a correr y Chat Noir lo siguió detrás.

-Jackady dice...-dijo el villano ilusionista, pero Lordbug lo interrumpió arrojando su yo-yo de juguete contra él golpeándolo, esto hizo que retrocediera y cayera en cámara lenta hacia atrás. El mazo de cartas en su mano salió volando por los aires, el héroe aprovechó esta pequeña ventaja para atrapar el yo-yo de juguete, dar una voltereta y una fuerte patada en el estómago de Jackady que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pantalla, Chat Noir se acercó corriendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas quien formó una escalera con sus manos para impulsar al héroe felino a dar un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire.

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, tomo el mazo de cartas convirtiéndolo en un bloque de polvo, se lo arrojó a Lordbug quien lo atrapó rápidamente y estrelló el bloque contra el suelo liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de los restos de cartas en el suelo y se alejó volando de allí.

-Pero ¡eso es imposible!-exclamó Jackady confundido-¡si yo destruí tu yo-yo!-

-Sí, rompiste este, pero el de juguete no-dijo Lordbug mostrando su yo-yo mágico y el de juguete lo arrojó con fuerza al techo del set-¡miraculous Lordbug!-el yo-yo de juguete se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por el edificio y la ciudad deshipnotizando a todas las víctimas, incluyendo a Chi-chi quien estaba a punto de saltar de la azotea para intentar volar pero apenas reaccionó, la mujer de cabellos negros parpadeó confundida sin entender que hacía ahí, se sobresaltó y cayó de espaldas en el suelo respirando aceleradamente, además, lograron reparar el yo-yo del héroe de cabellos lilas-¡sí, recupere mi yo-yo!-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-nadie volverá a hacerte daño, akuma ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-

La transformación de Jackady se deshizo regresando a Cyril Takayama a la normalidad, quien parpadeó un poco confundido sin tener idea de que acababa de pasar.

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijeron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono mientras chocaban puños festejando su victoria, apenas terminaron de festejar chocando puños, ambos se dirigieron corriendo a la azotea donde encontraron a Chi-chi sentada en el suelo mirando el entorno a su alrededor un poco confundida, desvió la mirada hacia los héroes, quienes se acercaban a ella.

-Lamento informarle que su viaje ha sido cancelado-le dijo Lordbug.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros sin entender de que estaba hablando.

-Acabamos de salvarle la vida ¡una recompensa no es necesaria!-le respondió Chat Noir colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug desvió la mirada hacia su brazo y rápidamente lo tomó al escucha el anillo de su compañero parpadear.

-Chat Noir ¡tu anillo está parpadeando! ¡tienes que irte antes de que te destransformes!-exclamó Lordbug mostrándole su miraculous, Chi-chi solo los observó con un ligero aire de sospecha.

-Tienes razón, este anillo es tan eficaz como una píldora para el dolor de estómago-respondió el héroe felino encogiéndose de hombros, desvió sus verdes ojos hacia Chi-chi y extendió su mano hacia ella-espero volver a verla de nuevo Ox Satan-san-la mujer de cabellos oscuros estrechó la mano del héroe felino, la retuvo un segundo para contemplar el anillo, al ver que se le acababa el tiempo, Chat Noir decidió que era momento de irse-nos vemos después, mi Lord-

Se despidió de Lordbug con una reverencia y salió corriendo de allí, Chi-chi se quedó viendo al héroe felino correr hacia la salida del edificio y luego puso una expresión pensativa, había algo en la actitud del héroe que se le hacía familiar pero no era capaz de descifrar que era.

\--------

Esa misma noche, en la casa Son, Gohan estaba sentado en su cama con Plagg recostado en su hombro, un pequeño cofre de madera abierto con retazos de tela bordada con flores rojas y varias fotografías desparramadas en las sábanas, pasó las fotografías una por una frente a sus ojos con un poco de nostalgia, algunas eran solo de él jardín de su casa cuando era niño, otras eran suyas junto a su madre y su padre, Gokū, cuando él apenas tenía cinco años, y las últimas eran solo de su padre cuando era joven. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Plagg se escondió debajo de la cama justo cuando Chi-chi acababa de entrar encontrándose con su hijo viendo las fotografías de su padre, Gohan rápidamente guardó las fotos y se arrodillo frente a su madre en el colchón esperando un regaño de su parte, pero, en su lugar, ella solo lo abrazó, apenas abrió los ojos, la mujer pudo distinguir un anillo negro en la mano izquierda del adolescente y se le hizo muy familiar.

-No me había dado cuenta de que tenías un anillo en el dedo, Gohan-le dijo Chi-chi observando aquel anillo negro en su mano izquierda.

-¿Es la única cosa que no habías visto de mi?-preguntó Gohan apartando su mano y mirando a su madre con tristeza.

-Ya no importa, estoy feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad-fue lo único que la mujer le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a su hijo solo con su kwami, Gohan soltó un triste suspiro y otra vez volvió a acomodarse en la posición en la que estaba para seguir viendo las fotografías guardadas en su cofre.

\-------

El sábado siguiente, Bra volvió otra vez al estudio de Tokyo TV para participar de su siguiente reto en el programa _"Chōsen suru"_, las luces de los reflectores se encendieron al igual que las cámaras y el programa pudo comenzar sin problemas y sin villanos akumatizados hipnotizando a todos esta vez.

-Sean bienvenidos todos a nuestro programa de juegos ¡Chōsen suru!-exclamó el presentador dando inicio al programa-la semana anterior, nuestra participante, Bra, ganó su reto. Por lo tanto, como les he prometido ¡ella está aquí de nuevo! ¡todos en sus casas griten y aplaudan con fuerza para recibir a Bra!-

-Vamos, Bra. Puedes hacerlo-la animó Gohan dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda para calmar sus nervios, la chica de cabellos celestes asintió, subió al escenario y se posicionó junto al presentador saludando a la cámara mientras sonreía enormemente.

En la Corporación Capsula la televisión en la sala de estar estaba encendida mostrando el programa de juegos donde estaban Gohan y Bra. Nadie lo estaba viendo en ese momento, Bulma estaba leyendo las asistencias de su hijo en su libreta de calificaciones mientras Trunks jugaba con sus manos y mordía su labio inferior fuertemente queriendo retener sus nervios y temor a ser castigado; sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se borraron al ver que su madre ponía una mirada suave, calmándolo un poco.

-Bien, parece que no tuviste ninguna ausencia injustificada por esta semana-dijo Bulma cerrando la libreta de calificaciones-¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Trunks! como ya no estás castigado, te dejo ir a ver a tu amiga a Tokyo TV si tu quieres-

-Gracias, pero no lo haré-respondió Trunks tomando asiento junto a su madre en el sofá al tiempo que esta lo abrazaba-creo que prefiero quedarme aquí y ver el programa contigo, claro, si estás de acuerdo con eso-

-Así que, ¡el reto de hoy es un poco especial esta vez, Bra!-habló el presentador sacando una tarjeta dentro del sobre que le fue entregado-tendrás que hacer que, no solo una, sino dos celebridades bailen al ritmo de tu música, pero solo por hoy tendrás la oportunidad de elegir a quienes participarán-

-Oh, vaya. Eso ni siquiera lo tenía preparado-dijo Bra pensando en quien podía elegir para participar en su reto-¡voy a escoger a dos personas que estoy segura de que no me van a fallar! ¡Lordbug y Chat Noir!-

Trunks puso una expresión de shock al escuchar lo que dijo la chica de cabellos celestes por la televisión ¿ahora cómo haría para transformarse en Lordbug y escaparse de su casa sin que su madre lo notara? De pronto, una idea fugaz llegó a su mente al recordar las palabras que su kwami le había dicho la semana pasada respecto a ser cauteloso, comenzó a estirarse en su lugar en el sofá y a bostezar bajo la extrañada mirada de Bulma.

-¿Sabes qué? no me había dado cuenta antes, pero, estoy agotado-dijo Trunks terminando de estirarse, se incorporó en el sofá y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la sala de estar sin dejar de ver a su madre-creo que me iré a dormir temprano, mamá ¡así mañana no llegó tarde a clases y echo a perder mi asistencia perfecta!-cruzó la puerta de la sala para ir a su habitación pero antes de ir hacia allá volvío a ver por última vez a su madre-luego me cuentas cómo le fue a Bra con el reto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, seguro, cariño-le respondió la científica de cabellos celestes desde el sofá, Trunks le sonrió una última vez, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, apenas el preadolescente se fue, Bulma suspiró negando con la cabeza-agh, adolescentes... son tan complejos, a veces no puedo entenderlos, una no sabe que es lo que en realidad quieren-

Trunks abrió la ventana de su habitación ya transformado en Lordbug, sacó su yo-yo, lo arrojó hacia un poste de luz enredando fuertemente la cuerda y ya fuera de la ventana comenzó a transportarse por las calles de Tokio esa pacifica tarde para ir al estudio de televisión a reunirse con su compañero felino y Bra en el set donde se estaba filmando el programa de ese día.

* * *

Esa misma noche en las oficinas de Toei Animation, Toriyama-san y su equipo de producción estaban en la sala de edición trabajando en la corrección y edición de las escenas que grabaron del episodio de ese día, a su vez incorporaban sonido y efectos especiales con ayuda del equipo instalado allí. El robot observaba las grabaciones detenidamente con sus manos pinzas bajo su metálica barbilla como si estuviera pensando, de pronto, sus enormes cristales azules que tenía por ojos se enfocaron en una escena en particular.

_-¡Tenemos que rescatar a Chi-chi pronto!-exclamó Lordbug viendo a la mujer hipnotizada intentando volar por el set, las pupilas en los verdes ojos de Chat Noir se encogieron al ver lo que ese villano le había hecho a su madre y el amenazador mensaje que éste estaba transmitiendo._

_-Espero que disfrutes tu día como pajarito, Chi-chi Ox Satan... ¡porque te prometo que este va a ser el último que vivirás!-habló el villano ilusionista con un tono de voz amenazante._

_-¡El akuma tiene que estar escondido en una de sus cartas!-aseguró Lordbug mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto a su compañero felino._

_-Sí, pero ¿en cuál de todas las que tiene? ¡son muchas!-respondió Chat Noir en posición de ataque viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas, ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, Lordbug se dirigió corriendo al estudio y abrió la puerta de una patada, para su mala suerte había utilizado su tobillo lesionado lo que provocó que Trunks soltara un fuerte grito de dolor que no pasó desapercibido a oídos de Gohan quien dejo un momento de lado su papel para ver a su novio con preocupación-¡Trunks! ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-Nggh...-se quejó el menor llevando sus manos a su tobillo izquierdo queriendo calmar el dolor-s-sí, no te preocupes...-desvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta del set-¡vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-_

_Ambos héroes entraron en el set con el objetivo de ir a detener a Jackady y rescatar a Chi-chi; sin embargo, el villano se les adelantó, encendió los reflectores encandilando los ojos de los héroes y se volteó quedando de pie frente a ellos._

-¡Esperen un segundo! algo no está bien aquí...-murmuró el robot al ver lo que acababa de pasar con Trunks y Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia el sujeto que estaba a cargo de la consola de edición-por favor regresa al punto de inicio, tengo la sensación de que Trunks me está ocultando algo-el hombre asintió y comenzó a rebobinar el episodio deteniéndose en el momento en que el adolescente caminaba de forma extraña hacia su habitación en la Corporación Capsula, Toriyama se acercó más desde su silla y pudo ver un trozo de tela envolviendo el tobillo izquierdo del adolescente, enseguida reconoció que era-¿una venda elástica? ¿por qué Trunks tiene una de esas vendas en el tobillo? Se supone que solo se las colocan a los que tienen un esguince o una lesión a no ser...-recordó la conversación que había tenido con el menor ese día en el estudio y algo hizo "click" en su mente-no puede ser ¡Trunks se lesionó el tobillo! pero ¿por qué no quiso contármelo?-

-Creo que quizás no quiso decirlo porque tenía miedo de que lo despidiera o se molestara con él, Toriyama-san-le habló su futuro sucesor en producción de mangas, Toyotaro a unos pocos metros de la silla donde estaba sentado el robot.

-Puede ser, lo más probable es que no me lo haya querido decir por miedo a que lo regañara. Pero para estar seguros, apenas se recupere de su lesión, le preguntaré cómo fue que se la hizo, no es normal que uno de mis mejores actores venga a trabajar en esas condiciones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discúlpenme si me demore tanto en subir este capítulo pero es que no he estado con mucha inspiración últimamente, estoy ocupada trabajando en los primeros dos capítulos del cómic "Miraculous Dragon Ball" para publicarlos en la comunidad amino de Dragon Ball, además he estado asistiendo obligatoriamente a unas clases de yoga con mi mamá, mi cuerpo está terriblemente adolorido y tengo que terminar de preparar el equipaje que voy a llevar en mis vacaciones. 
> 
> Sé que no debí contárselos pero, en cinco días me iré de vacaciones y, no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero, no volveré hasta que comience la primera semana de Febrero o puede que quizás esté de regreso un poco antes. Hasta entonces, mientras estoy de vacaciones seguiré trabajando con el cómic, intentaré trabajar en el fanfic "Dragon Ball NG: La Venganza de Cell" y también haré nuevos dibujos para publicar en "Boxer & Rice". 
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi y nos veremos en Febrero. 
> 
> N3k00Ch4N. 


	20. Guerrera Fragancia, comienza una gran amistad.

Pasó una semana entera desde el accidente en Kinosaki Onsen, para cuando terminó ese período de tiempo, el tobillo lesionado de Trunks ya se había recuperado completamente, estaba mucho más fuerte y resistente que antes, ya no le dolía caminar, correr o saltar como otras veces. Sin la ayuda de su madre o de Gohan, quien permaneció a su lado en todo momento cuidándolo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas probablemente no se habría recuperado tan rápido y su lesión necesitaría reposar más tiempo.

El lunes por la mañana en el estudio, los integrantes del elenco de _"Miraculous Dragon Ball"_ recibieron la visita de un compañero que trabajó con ellos en _"Dragon Ball"_ hace años atrás, Suzuoki Hirotaka, quien volvería a interpretar su antiguo rol como Ten Shin Han en la actual serie en la que trabajaba Toriyama-san, todos los actores que estaban presentes ese día para la filmación del episodio se alegraron de volver a ver a su viejo amigo, habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que lo vieron y sin embargo, se sentía como si hubieran sido años. Luego de darle a Suzuoki una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, todos comenzaron a prepararse para la grabación de ese día, por suerte, Toriyama-san anunció que terminarían más temprano ese día, lo que les daba a los actores la tarde libre para volver a sus casas, disfrutar lo que quedaba del día o simplemente relajarse un poco.

-Buenos días, aquí les habla Krillin desde las noticias en el estudio de Tokyo TV-habló Krillin desde dando comienzo al episodio de ese día-una vez más, como suelen hacer a diario, Lordbug y Chat Noir han salvado a Tokio-el escenario cambia y se puede ver a Gohan y Trunks (con sus respectivos trajes de Lordbug y Chat Noir) en pleno día lluvioso saludando a las personas y a los reporteros que los estaban grabando para los diversos medios de Japón, Chat Noir rodeó el hombro de su compañero de cabellos lilas, quien se percató de esto y apartó su mano bruscamente de su hombro-Chinami Daisuke, una talentosa surfista de diecinueve años fue akumatizada en una malvada villana llamada, Shita-Sawa que quería destruir Japón con un poderoso tsunami-

Lordbug se retiró de allí transportándose con su yo-yo no sin antes despedirse de su compañero felino y agradecer a los reporteros con algunas reverencias por no ser descortés, se movió de una calle a otra hasta que llegó a una estación de metro donde se escondió rápidamente para destransformarse antes de que se acabara el tiempo en su aro potara. Para cuando el héroe de cabellos lilas se destransformó, la lluvia ya había cesado pero el día seguía gris, Trunks salió de la estación de metro un poco agotado, cargando su mochila de la escuela en su espalda con su kwami dentro del bolsillo trasero, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la preparatoria Orange Star, pero apenas dio unos pasos, escuchó un pequeño estornudo venir de la parte trasera de su mochila, se la quitó, se arrodilló para abrir el bolsillo trasero encontrándose con Tikki acurrucada en un rincón del bolsillo temblando de frío.

-¡Tikki! Oh dioses ¿qué fue lo que hice?-dijo Trunks al ver a la pequeña kwami roja en ese estado-estas temblando, creo que tienes fiebre-

-Trunks... tienes que llevarme con un médico...-respondió la kwami débilmente viendo a su portador en una esquina del bolsillo de su mochila.

-¿Y dónde encontraré un médico que cure kwamis?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos... yo te diré a dónde debes ir...-dijo Tikki abrazandose a sí misma intentando entrar en calor.

-Pero, y cuando llegue ¿qué le voy a decir?-dijo Trunks pensando en voz alta mirando hacia los lados por si alguien llegaba a verlo hablando con la kwami roja-me dijsite que nadie podía saber de ti ¡eres mi mayor secreto! Además, él podría llegar a sospechar y-y comenzaría a interrogarme... y... ¿sabes quién más comenzará a interrogarme? ¡mi profesora de ciencias! ¡ella querrá saber porque estoy llegando tarde!-se incorporó del suelo no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su kwami-Tikki ¿crees que puedes esperar hasta que terminen las clases para llevarte con el médico?-

Tikki asintió para luego soltar un pequeño estornudo, Trunks cerró el bolsillo trasero de su mochila, volvió a acomodarla en su espalda y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la preparatoria Orange Star sin saber que las clases de ciencias habían comenzado y la profesora ya estaba allí, impartiendo la lección de ese día.

-Como sabrán, la combustión es una reacción química exotérmica entre la reducción y la oxidación-habló la profesora mientras anotaba todo en la pizarra con su marcador negro-cuando dicha combustión es pura, se manifiesta como una flama y si el frente de la flama excede la velocidad del sonido podría generar una explosión...-

Mientras la profesora hablaba, Pares y Toma observaban un reportaje periodístico en Youtube por el teléfono de la chica de cabellos castaños el cual recientemente hablaba de la llegada de un luchador y maestro de artes marciales en el dojo Tenshin-ryū, proveniente de una aldea lejada en las islas del sur llamado Ten Shin Han.

-_Esta mañana se nos a confirmado la visita del maestro de artes marciales de las islas del sur, Ten Shin Han. El día de hoy, el maestro de artes marciales organizará una gran recaudación de fondos para entregarlo a los niños de África y otra parte del dinero será entregado a otros dojos de artes marciales en todo el plano Oriental_-habló Krillin, las cámaras del estudio de Tokyo TV mostraban la grabación de un auto negro acercándose a la mansión Satan, la puerta se abrió apenas el vehículo se estacionó junto a la entrada principal y de ella bajó Ten Shin Han junto a su mejor amigo, Chaozu y su asesora, quien se ocupaba de organizar el horario del maestro durante su estancia en Japón.

-Aww, él es tan amable y tiene un corazón tan puro-dijo Pares viendo al hombre en la grabación con una conmovedora mirada en su rostro, al tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Toma sacó un pañuelo de tela y se lo dio a su amiga para que se secara las lágrimas, apenas terminó de secarse los ojos, la chica castaña desvió la mirada hacia su amigo sentado junto a él-¿sabes qué? ¡planeo hacerle una carta diciéndole lo mucho que lo admiro y respeto!-

Sin perder un segundo, Pares abrió su cuadernillo de la clase de ciencias, buscó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir la carta para Ten Shin Han, mientras eso sucedía, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió bruscamente y Trunks entró corriendo en el laboratorio, tropezando sin querer con su propio talón cayendo de panza al suelo bajo la burlona mirada de su rival, Videl.

-¡Briefs-kun! ¿cuál es su pretexto por llegar tarde a mi clase esta vez? ¿se quedó encerrado de nuevo en el baño de chicos?-preguntó la profesora con molestia viendo al preadolescente desde su escritorio.

-Uh... n-no, no fue por eso-intentó explicarle torpemente el preadolescente mientras se incorporaba del suelo con lentitud quedando de rodillas frente al escritorio de la mujer-¡tuve que llevar a mi gata al... veterinario! Porque ella, uh... accidentalmente se comió uno de mis calcetines-mientras Trunks hablaba, Pares sacó un pequeño frasco de perfume antiguo con una escencia casera que ella misma había preparado, lo abrió y comenzó a echar pequeñas gotas en el sobre amarillo que usó para guardar la carta que escribió para Ten Shin Han-debió haberlo hecho porque a ella le agrada mucho mi...-

-Muchas gracias, Pares-chan ¡pero dudo mucho que el laboratorio necesitara ser perfumado!-la regaño la profesora de ciencias a la chica castaña quien tenía su frasquito de perfume en las manos, todos los presentes en el salón se voltearon a verla mientras la mujer caminaba hacia su asiento.

-Y yo que pensé que alguien había traído un sándwich de ensalada de huevo podrido al laboratorio-comentó Videl mirando a la profesora y a su mejor amiga, Erasa-¡pero solo resulto ser el desagradable perfume casero de Pares!-añadió para luego reírse ambas a carcajadas del patetico intento de perfume que había preparado la chica de cabellos castaños, Trunks las observó un poco molesto y caminó hacia su escritorio donde estaba sentado su amigo, Goten.

-¿Así que tu gata se comió uno de tus calcetines? ¿por qué siento que nos estás mintiendo, Trunks?-le dijo Goten mirando a su amigo de cabellos lilas de forma sospechosa, la profesora de ciencias extendió su mano a Pares pidiéndole que le entregara el frasco de perfume, la chica la miró y entregó su frasco un poco herida por tener que entregar su pequeño experimento casero a la mujer.

-Además, Pares-chan, usted debe saber que se tiene estrictamente prohibido usar los teléfonos durante las clases de ciencias-le recordó la profesora, la chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego reconoció que ella tenía razón y le entregó su teléfono-¡guarda ya mismo tus cosas y vete a la oficina del director inmediatamente!-Pares quiso decir algo pero desvió la mirada tristemente, viendo que ella no podía hacer nada para convencer a la profesora de no enviarla con el director, así que guardo su cuadernillo y bolígrafo dentro de su morral de peluche amarillo, salió del laboratorio cabizabaja al tiempo que la profesora de ciencias volvía a su escritorio con el frasco de perfume en las manos-ahora ¡observen lo que pasa cuando se ponen a jugar con productos químicos flamables en el laboratorio!-abrió el frasco de perfume echando un poco de su contenido en un recipiente de cristal, encendió un fósforo dejándolo caer en el recipiente y al instante el perfume se evaporo en una explosión sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes-y para que recuerden todos lo que les explique, les tomaré un pequeño examen de seguridad la próxima semana... otra vez-

* * *

Las clases acabaron, los estudiantes se prepararon para volver a sus casas a estudiar o hacer sus tareas. Gohan llegó corriendo a la puerta de la preparatoria y saludó a su amiga, Bra, quien lo estaba esperando allí desde que terminaron las clases, Goten y Trunks los miraban a lo lejos.

-Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro-comentó Goten mientras veía al adolescente de cabellos oscuros hablando con su amiga y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-¡parece que ambos son incapaces de llegar a la escuela a tiempo! Y ya que se perdió las clases de ciencias, sería un lindo gesto que alguien-añadió con énfasis refiriéndose a su amigo de cabellos lilas-le pudiera prestar sus apuntes, así podría ponerse al corriente con las lecciones y estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana-

-Sí, es verdad... ¡espera! ¡¿qué?! ¿que a-alguien le preste sus apuntes? ¿y-yo?-dijo Trunks viendo a su amigo con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus manos, desvió la mirada hacia su mochila recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Tikki de llevarla al médico al terminar las clases y bajó la cabeza un poco apenado-ay, es que no puedo hacerlo, yo...-

-Alto ahí, sabes que tus pretextos falsos no funcionarán conmigo-le dijo Goten interrumpiendo a su amigo de cabellos lilas-ahora dime por qué no le darías tus apuntes a Gohan-

Tikki estornudó dentro del bolsillo trasero en la mochila del menor y para cubrir este pequeño descuido, Trunks también estornudo consiguiendo engañar al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Trunks limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su sudadera-supongo que estoy por resfriarme-

-Bien, entonces vete a casa a descansar-le sugirió su amigo, Trunks asintió, acomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero que daba a la calle, puso la mochila frente a él y abrió el bolsillo trasero dejando expuesta a Tikki quien seguía acurrucada temblando de frío.

-No me siento muy bien, Trunks...-expresó la kwami roja con un tono de voz débil viendo a su portador.

-No te preocupes, Tikki. No estarás con fiebre por mucho tiempo...-habló Trunks, pero mientras hablaba, sin querer tropezó con la mochila de una de las estudiantes que estaba sentada en el césped, su mochila dio un pequeño salto que hizo que Tikki saliera volando de su escondite y cayera en la acera a unos pocos metros de donde estaban Videl y Erasa, pero Trunks no tuvo la misma suerte, el cayo... ¡en los brazos de su crush!

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su amigo con preocupación-¿no te lastimaste?-

-N-no ¡e-estoy bien!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con nerviosismo, Gohan le sonrió, se separó de él tomó su mochila y se alejó de allí con Bra, Trunks los vió alejarse mientras sonreía embelesado, pero enseguida recordó que Tikki se había salido de su mochila y comenzó a buscarla por todo el terreno con la mirada, mientras eso sucedía, Videl esperaba con Erasa a que llegara su lujosa limosina que la llevaría a su casa a recibir a Ten Shin Han con su padre.

-Ugh... ¿Trunks?-habló Tikki intentando incorporarse del suelo, pero estaba tan débil por la fiebre que apenas podía levantarse, sin embargo, detuvo su acción al escuchar a Videl hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Erasa, recuérdame lo que Ten Shin Han iba a hacer hoy-le ordenó la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras se acercaban al lugar donde estaba la kwami, quien al ver que se dirigían hacia el punto donde estaba ella, se puso tiesa como si fuera una pequeña estatua de madera pintada a mano.

-Sí, Videl-chan. Ten Shin Han organizará una gran recaudación de fondos para entregarlo a los niños de África y otros dojos de artes marciales-le respondió la chica de cabellos rubios, Videl dejó de prestarle atención un segundo al ver a Tikki tiesa en el suelo, la tomó entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente con desagrado.

-Ew ¡asco! ¿qué se supone que es esta cosa? ¿una especie de muñeca mal hecha?-comentó Videl viendo a Tikki con una ceja arqueada en señal de repulsión-¿quién dejaría esta basura aquí?-de pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea-de seguro Ten Shin Han no ha visto una muñeca de madera como esta en su aldea-abrió su mochila guardando a Tikki dentro de ella-y tan pronto como pose su mirada en mí, se olvidará por completo de esa absurda recaudación de fondos-

-Bien pensado, Videl-chan.

En eso, la lujosa limosina llegó a la preparatoria Orange Star, Erasa abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su amiga, Videl peino su cabello con una mano y estaba a punto de entrar en el vehículo, pero alguien la detuvo a tiempo y al desviar la mirada se topó con Pares corriendo hacia ella con el sobre amarillo con la carta que había escrito en su mano mientras la otra sujetaba su morral de peluche.

-¡Videl, espera!-exclamó Pares deteniendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros quien la observó con los brazos cruzados y la ceja arqueada-estabas hablando de Ten Shin Han hace unos minutos ¿no es así?-

-Sí, pero no te lo estaba diciendo a ti, pobretona-le respondió Videl con sarcasmo hiriendo los sentimientos de la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Ten Shin Han acaba de llegar a la mansión del padre de Videl-le informó Erasa con una sonrisa socarrona sin soltar la puerta de la limosina detrás de ella.

-¡Es la única mansión que podría darle una respetuosa bienvenida a un maestro de artes marciales tan importante como lo es él!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros con arrogancia-y seré la primera persona en verlo, tiene mucha suerte de conocerme-

-Um, y ya que lo verás esta tarde... ¿podrías entregarle esta carta que hice para él?-preguntó Pares con un poco de vergüenza mientras le extendía el sobre a Videl quien lo tomó con desagrado.

-Sí, claro... ¿cómo no haría algo así por ti?-dijo Videl sosteniendo el sobre con dos de sus dedos en su mano derecha.

-¿En serio? oh ¡muchas gracias!-exclamó Pares con ilusión-¡es muy grato para mí saber que accederás a llevarle mi...!-

-Jajajaja ¡pero que ingenua eres!-se rió Videl interrumpiéndola mientras sostenía el sobre amarillo con ambas manos-¡¿en serio pensaste que hablaba en serio respecto a que yo llevaría esta carta a Ten Shin Han?! ¿creés que pienso ir hasta mi casa cargando esta basura con aroma a huevo podrido?-sin pensarlo siquiera, la chica de cabellos oscuros rompió el sobre en pedazos haciendo que los ojos de Pares se llenaran de lagrimas y su corazón se encogiera al ver lo que Videl había hecho con su carta-lamento eso, pero debo irme, Ten Shin Han me espera-retrocedió, se subió a la limosina y bajó la ventanilla para ver a Pares recogiendo los pedazos de la carta mientras sonreía con maldad-¡adiosito!-

Trunks siguió buscando a Tikki con la mirada, desvió la mirada hacia Erasa quien se alejó caminando de allí dejando a Pares sola juntando los restos de su carta, a Videl subir a su limosina y pudo ver a Tikki en sus manos debido a que la ventanilla estaba abierta.

-¡Espera, Videl!-exclamó Trunks corriendo detrás de ella, llamando su atención-¡devuelveme esa muñeca de madera! ¡es mía, la necesito!-

-¡Muy tarde, Trunks Briefs! ¡ahora me pertenece! el que lo encuentra se lo queda-respondió Videl, cerró la ventanilla y se alejó de allí en su limosina riéndose a carcajadas, Trunks dejó de correr puesto que el vehículo estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarlo.

-No, Tikki...-murmuró el preadolescente preocupado.

Pares miró los pedazos de papel en sus manos con los labios temblorosos y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver lo que Videl había hecho con la carta que tanto esfuerzo le había dedicado, se levantó del suelo, tomó su morral de peluche amarillo y se dirigió a un parque cercano para volver a escribir su carta mientras las lágrimas borraban la tinta con la que escribía sus palabras de admiración y respeto hacia Ten Shin Han, apenas terminó de escribir, colocó la carta en un nuevo sobre amarillo, sacó su frasco de perfume casero y comenzó a rociar con cuidado en el papel llorando desconsoladamente.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Puedo sentir el dolor de una verdadera guerrera o no se que puede llegar a ser-dijo Dark Butterfly con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la tristeza en el corazón de Pares, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma-afortunadamente, incluso las más bellas flores tienen avispas listas para picar a quien las provoca- quitó su mano de la mariposa y la dejó volar-vuela mi malvada mariposa ¡ve y hechiza a esta triste jovencita!-

La mariposa morada llego al parque donde Pares estaba sentada rociando su perfume sobre la nueva carta que había escrito, se introdujo en el frasco tiñéndolo de morado.

-¿Qué?-la chica de cabellos castaños dejó de llorar al escuchar una voz femenina hablando con suavidad en su mente.

-Guerrera Fragancia, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros desde su escondite secreto-tu perfume, desde ahora, será tu arma más poderosa. Nadie podrá resistirse a tus encantos, ni siquiera Ten Shin Han. Pero tengo una condición, quiero que me traigas los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir-

-Fufufu... ¡Ya voy por ti, mi querido sensei!-exclamó Pares levantándose del suelo aferrando el frasco de perfume a su pecho mientras dejaba que un aura morada la rodeara transformándola en la nueva villana a la que Lordbug y Chat Noir deberían enfrentar ese día.

Trunks llegó a la mansión Satan y vio al guardia de pie en la acera custiodiando la entrada principal para que nadie pasara a la casa sin el consentimiento de Mr. Satan o su caprichosa hija. El preadolescente respiró profundo y se acercó al guardia para hablar con él.

-Buenas tardes, soy un compañero de clase de Satan-chan y tengo que verla inmediatamente-le dijo Trunks al hombre de pie en la entrada principal.

-¿Eres amigo de Videl-sama acaso?-preguntó el guardia viéndolo con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué si soy amigo de Videl? espero que eso sea una broma pesada, señor-respondió Trunks con nerviosismo al sentir que había sido descubierto y que su plan se desbarataba, afortunadamente, sabía disimular-seguro ¡por supuesto que sí!-habló mientras una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en su rostro que hizo reír a la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el set observando la grabación, incluidos a los camarógrafos-¡Videl y yo somos muy buenos a... a... "amigos"! ¡técnicamente los mejores!-

-¿Ah sí? ¡que gracioso! Videl-sama no tiene ningún amigo a excepción de Gohan-san-le dijo el guardia con sarcasmo viendo fijamente al menor haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

-Entonces ¿no me va a dejar pasar?

-Si no eres amigo de Videl-sama, me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

-Ouh, de acuerdo, entonces me voy...-respondió el preadolescente decepcionado, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver un viejo casco de motociclista, parte de un uniforme de cocinero color rojo con un símbolo en kanji de un restaurante de sushi color blanco y un recipiente de plástico vacio, al ver todo eso, tuvo una brillante idea. Diez minutos después, Trunks regresó a la entrada principal de la mansión disfrazado como repartidor de sushi llevando el recipiente vació en sus manos-¡buenas tardes, señor! ¡traigo una orden de sushi para Videl Satan!-

-Que extraño, normalmente ella ordena ramen-murmuró el guardia con un aire sospechso, pero ¿quién era él para cuestionar los gustos culinarios de la hija de su jefe? abrió la entrada principal oprimiendo un control remoto, dejando al preadolescente disfrazado pasar a la mansión-ya que, eso no debería importarme, puedes pasar. Segundo piso, habitación esmeralda, puerta a la izquierda-

Trunks agradeció al guardia con una reverencia, entró en la mansión, cruzó el vestíbulo y la amplia sala de estar hacia las escaleras que conducían a los otros pisos de la enorme casa. Por otro lado, Videl caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso hacia su habitación ensayando lo que le diría a Ten Shin Han apenas lo viera en el comedor con su padre mientras sostenía a Tikki en sus manos.

-¡Aquí le entrego un regalito para su dojo, Ten Shin Han!-exclamó Videl fingiendo amabilidad-aw, no tiene que agradecérmelo ¡se lo aseguro! Ya no siga, me está sonrojando, jejeje...-recuperó su actitud de siempre sin dejar de sostener a Tikki-creo que eso será más que suficiente para hacer que caiga a mis pies-

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, estaba a punto de abrirla, pero Trunks notó esto apenas llegó al final de la escalera y fue corriendo hacia ella colocando el recipiente vacio bajo su brazo.

-¡Videl! espera ¡dame un segundo, necesito hablar contigo!-exclamó el adolescente acercándose a ella, la chica de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia el supuesto repartidor y al reconocer el símbolo del restaurante de sushi puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Sushi? eew ¡qué asco! ¡aleja esa asquerosa comida callejera de mi rostro!-exclamó Videl cerrando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza dejando al preadolescente de cabellos lilas afuera, quien comenzó a golpear con fuerza la elegante madera creyendo que así, ella iría a abrirle.

-¡No, regresa! ¡es un pedido gourmet! ¡tiene sashimi de salmón blanco y rolls de cangrejo azul!-le dijo Trunks apoyado contra la puerta-¡ideal para niñas malcriadas como tú!-añadió murmurando esa ultima frase entre dientes con rabia.

Se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió corriendo hacia el comedor de la mansión donde posiblemente estarían Mr. Satan, Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, y quizás ahí vería a Videl y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para quitarle a Tikki, así podría llevarla al médico para que le curara su fiebre. Mientras Trunks se ocupaba de ejecutar su plan de rescatar a su kwami, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños con un vestido amarillo que deja al descubierto parte del pecho, recogido por una cinta de color beige, muñequeras doradas en ambos brazos, pantimedias blancas, una minifalda negra, sombra blanco perlado y amarillo canario en los parpados caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión Satan, el guardia notó la presencia de aquella chica y rápidamente bloqueó la entrada impidiendo que pasara.

-Buenas tardes, señor-saludó la villana de cabellos castaños respetuosamente-¡exijo entrar a ver a Ten Shin Han!-

-¿Qué rayos le está pasando a todos hoy? ¿acaso tienes una cita con Ten Shin Han?-preguntó el guardia viendo a la chica con desconfianza y una ceja arqueada.

-No la necesito ¡yo soy el amor de su vida!-respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. 

-¿Ah, sí? bueno en ese caso ¡yo soy el hermano de Ten Shin Han!-le respondió el guardia colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la guerrera intentando empujarla lejos de la mansión-escucheme bien, señorita, nadie tiene permitido entrar a...-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡esa no es una forma muy amable de tratar a una jovencita!-gritó Guerrera Fragancia al ver lo grosero que se estaba comportando aquel hombre con ella, sacó una pistola con unas capsulas de perfume dentro y disparó una contra el guardia cuyos ojos cambiaron de color y se tornaron naranjas, apenas la nube de perfume se desvaneció, el hombre hizo una reverencia frente a ella de forma respetuosa.

-Puede pasar, sus deseos son órdenes, Guerrera Fragancia.

-Muchas gracias, así esta mucho mejor-le agradeció la villana de cabellos oscuros, entró en la mansión y comenzó a caminar por el amplio vestíbulo y la sala de estar buscando al maestro de artes marciales con la mirada-bien, veamos ¿dónde puede estar mi apuesto sensei? no pienso hacerlo esperar más-

* * *

En el comedor de la mansión Satan se estaba llevando a cabo la pequeña bienvenida que Mr. Satan organizó para Ten Shin Han, los paparazzis tomaban capturas de distintos ángulos con sus cámaras fotográficas mientras éste permanecía de pie junto al gobernador de Tokio y actual luchador de artes marciales sin abandonar su expresión seria.

-Ten Shin Han-sama, como agradecimiento por su visita en Tokio, me he encargado personalmente de preparar un show de fuegos artificiales esta noche, si es que mejora el clima, para que pueda contemplarlos desde el río Meguro-le dijo Mr. Satan colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del maestro de artes marciales, voltearon su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal, y con unos binoculares, pudo ver una barca de madera flotando en el agua del río que transportaba miles y millones de kilos de pirotecnia preparadas para ser encendidas esa misma noche.

-Muchas gracias, Mr. Satan...-le agradeció el guerrero con una pequeña reverencia-esperen, quiero pensar en una palabra divertida... uh ¡eso es algo súper emocionante!-exclamó haciendo reír levemente a su mejor amigo, Chaozu.

-Veremos si el estrecho horario de Ten Shin Han nos permite contemplar el espectáculo, como verá, nuestro querido maestro no tiene tiempo para cosas tan vulgares, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en su visita en Japón-le respondió la asistente al hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras observaba el itinerario en su agenda electrónica, Mr. Satan bajó la mirada un poco apenado ya que había puesto mucho esfuerzo y dinero de su parte para hacer ese pequeño acto de agradecimiento, reaccionó al sentir un ligero toque en su hombro, desvió la mirada hacia su hija quien lo observaba con las manos en su cadera y una sonrisa altanera esperando a que su padre la presentara al maestro de artes marciales-oh, disculpen mis modales. Ten Shin Han-sama, quisiera que conozca a mi propia guerrera-apoyó una mano en la espalda de la chica y la acercó hacia él-ella es mi hija, Videl Satan-

-Un placer conocerlo, Ten-sama-lo saludó Videl levantando su mano hacia el maestro de artes marciales para que la tomara y la besara, pero el hombre al no comprender bien el saludo simplemente tomó la mano de la chica y la estrechó con fuerza y algo de brusquedad a modo de saludo dejandola un poco sorprendida, pero lo dejo pasar esta vez-tenga, Ten-sama. Le regalo esta hermosa y única muñeca de madera para que lleve a su dojo-

Colocó a Tikki en las manos del maestro de artes marciales quien la observó un poco asombrado por el extraño regalo que le dio aquella adolescente.

-Wow, nunca había visto una muñeca así ¡muchas gracias! es muy lindo de tu parte-le agradeció Ten Shin Han, dándole una pequeña reverencia a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Jejeje, ya no siga, me está sonrojando. Pero de veras que eso fue algo muy lindo de mi parte ¿no lo creé?

-Uh, sí, supongo... ya lo había dicho antes.

Trunks ingresó al comedor, caminó pegado a la pared, gateó por debajo de uno de los muebles, salió de este torpezando si querer con la pata de dicho mueble haciendo que caminara a pasos torpes hacia la mesa del comedor cayendo detrás de una de las sillas, por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso porque estaban ocupados tomándole fotos a Ten Shin Han, Mr. Satan, Chaozu y Videl, algo que Trunks tomó como punto a su favor y se escondió detrás la mesa de control de donde se dispararían unos cañones de confeti al terminar la reunión de bienvenida. El maestro de artes marciales guardó a Tikki dentro de su uniforme, Videl se acercó aferrándose a su brazo, sacó su teléfono y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarse una selfie con él y presumirla en sus redes sociales.

-Buenas tardes, Ten Shin Han. Mi nombre es Krillin y vengo del estudio en Tokyo TV-se presentó el reportero de baja estatura mientras acercaba su micrófono-¿qué puede contarnos hasta ahora de su visita en Japón?-

-Bueno, puedo decirles que estoy muy emocionado de estar aquí con ustedes-respondió el hombre con tres ojos.

La puerta del comedor se abrió otra vez una nube de perfume invadió el lugar, Guerrera Fragancia hizo su aparición en la habitación llevando su arma que disparaba capsulas en su mano derecha, desvió la mirada hacia Videl junto al hombre de sus sueños, gruñó furiosa, preparó su arma y disparó una capsula de color verde contra la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-De acuerdo ¿y qué...?-Krillin estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero se detuvo al sentir un aroma muy desagradable invadir la habitación-esperen un momento ¿qué es ese horrible olor? ¡huele como a ensalada de huevos podridos!-añadió cubriéndose la nariz con su mano libre al igual que Ten Shin Han y Mr. Satan, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Videl quien los observaba confundida-¡eres tú! ¡tú tienes ese horrible olor!-

-¿Qué? deben estar oliendo mal ¡no puedo ser yo!-respondió Videl intentando demostrar su inocencia, pero apenas acercó su nariz para oler su ropa sintió ese desagradable aroma a huevo podrido venir de ésta-¡sí, es verdad, soy yo! hya ¡pero qué asqueroso!-

Más cápsulas de perfume fueron disparadas, esta vez hacia los paparazzis, éstos dejaron de tomar fotos, se voltearon e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia frente a la villana de cabellos castaños quedando a la vista de Ten Shin Han, su asistente, Videl, Chaozu y Mr. Satan, mientras exclamaban "sus deseos son órdenes, Guerrera Fragancia". Al ver al guerrero, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los paparazzis se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar y que se acercara él.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-preguntó Ten Shin Han un poco confundido al tiempo que Videl era abrazada por su padre en un patetico intento por protegerla de aquella villana akumatizada.

-Yo soy la Guerrera Fragancia y vine solo por ti, fufufu-le respondió la villana de cabellos castaños sin abandonar su adorable sonrisa posicionando su arma frente al guerrero-después de que te dispare con mi escencia, me pertenecerás para siempre, mi amado sensei-

-_Oh, dioses, está situación se está poniendo inquietante_-pensó Trunks, salió de su escondite detrás la mesa de control miró todos los botones que había en ella, presionó uno rojo grande y al instante los cañones dispararon confeti que cayó sobre la villana quien comenzó a mover su mano un poco molesta para quitar el confeti que bloqueaba su visión.

Gohan estaba en su habitación viendo la ceremonia de bienvenida de Ten Shin Han en su enorme televisión de pantalla plana con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro al ver a la villana siendo filmada por las cámaras, por la sombra blanco perlado y amarillo canario que tenía en sus ojos le era un poco difícil identificar quien era la nueva víctima akumatizada por Dark Butterfly.

-_¿Quién rayos es esa chica?_-pensó Gohan con una ceja arqueada mostrando confusión, salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a buscar a su kwami para transformarlo en Chat Noir, tenían trabajo que hacer-Plagg, ¡Plagg! ¿dónde estás?-desvió la mirada hacia su cesto de basura y lo inclinó un poco encontrando a Plagg dentro de él tragándose un buen trozo de queso Camembert-despierta ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡Japón está en problemas!-

-No puedo pelear ahora, estoy comiendo-respondió Plagg despreocupadamente con la boca llena de queso, Gohan rodó los ojos fastidiado por lo grosero que a veces su kwami podía ser.

-Plagg, ¡las garras!-exclamó Gohan, Plagg fue introducido forzosamente en el anillo y Gohan se transformó en Chat Noir, un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro reemplazó su ropa habitual, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas cubrió su rostro, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente un brazalete plateado fue incorporado a su brazo izquierdo.

Aprovechando la distracción, Mr. Satan, su hija, Ten Shin Han, su asistente y Chaozu salieron del comedor por una de las escaleras de emergencia de la mansión con Guerrera Fragancia persiguiéndolos detrás. Trunks salió después de ellos y comenzó a correr hacia el primer piso de la mansión para intentar detener a la villana aún sin estar transformado en Lordbug, recuperar a su kwami y curarla de su fiebre. El hombre de cabellos oscuros condujo a su hija y a sus invitados hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, entraron y cerró la puerta justo cuando la villana acababa de bajar las escaleras y los había visto refugiarse en aquel lugar.

-Estaremos a salvo aquí, la puerta está doblemente reforzada-les dijo Mr. Satan a sus invitados y a su hija queriendo infundir la calma en ellos.

-¡Que falta de organización! ¿cómo podremos continuar con el itinerario con todo este caos?-preguntó la asistente con la nariz cubierta al igual que Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Videl quien estaba de pie junto a ellos, se alejaron dos pasos de ella molestando a la chica de cabellos castaños, pero su molestia no duró mucho ya que una nube de perfume penetró la puerta y comenzó a invadir la habitación.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?!-exclamó Videl señalando aquella nube que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

-¡Retrocedan todos!-les dijo Mr. Satan corriendo hacia un rincón de la habitación junto a su hija y sus invitados. Afuera, Guerrera Fragancia seguía disparando sus capsulas de perfume sin control creando una nube por todo el pasillo mientras entonaba una canción de amor.

-_¡Mi amado sensei! ¡respira el aroma de nuestro eterno amor!_-dijo la villana de cabellos castaños alegremente; sin embargo, ese momento se vio interrumpido por Trunks que comenzó a absorber el perfume usando una aspiradora-¿es en serio? ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?!-Guerrera Fragancia gruñó con furia, corrió hacia el preadolescente, dio una voltereta, de un pisotón desconectó la aspiradora dejándolo desarmado y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Trunks retrocedió atemorizado, pero tropezó con la aspiradora y cayó de espaldas al suelo-parece que ya te quedaste sin armas, héroe misterioso-

-¡No puede ser! ¡ahora son dos villanos akumatizados! ¡rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Mr. Satan asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de allí hacia el segundo piso de la mansión seguido de su hija e invitados.

Guerrera Fragancia ignoró al preadolescente de cabellos oscuros, corrió hasta llegar a mitad del pasillo y rápidamente envió una nube de perfume para que los atrapara, envolviendo todo el lugar con ella.

-Fufufu, no podrán resistirse a mi perfume-dijo la villana de cabellos castaños dejando que el perfume inundara el pasillo donde estaba parada. Trunks se incorporó del suelo, al ver la nube de perfume aproximándose hacia él, se quitó el uniforme de repartidor de sushi y comenzó a abanicar la nube para disiparla, pero tuvo una idea mejor, abrió la puerta del elevador de servicio, entró en él dejando atrás el uniforme y comenzó a bajar por éste dejando la nube de perfume y a la villana atrás; sin embargo, la nube alcanzó a Mr. Satan y terminó sucumbiendo a sus efectos-ve tras ellos, sirviente-

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Guerrera Fragancia-le respondió Mr. Satan dándole una reverencia a la villana y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la mansión.

El elevador de servicio llegó hasta la cocina de la mansión, Trunks abrió la puerta, salió del pequeño elevador y fue corriendo hacia la puerta donde pudo ver a través del cristal de la ventana a Videl, Ten Shin Han, su asistente y Chaozu entrar corriendo al comedor al tiempo que una de las sirvientas se ponía en posición de defensa al ver a Mr. Satan acercarse a la habitación. 

-¡No dejen que entre aquí! ¡él está hechizado!-ordenó Videl señalando a su padre desde lejos.

-Pero, él es tu padre...-le dijo la asistente de Ten Shin Han sin dejar de cubrirse la nariz por el fétido olor a huevos podridos que emanaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Y a mi eso que me importa? ¡cierren la puerta pronto!-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros, la sirvienta empujó a Mr. Satan con la escoba y cerró la puerta pero eso no evitó que una nube de perfume se filtrara por la rendija de la elegante puerta obligando a todos a retroceder exceptó a la sirvienta quien sucumbió bajo los efectos de aquella nube, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la villana de cabellos castaños apenas la nube de perfume se desvaneció y la sirvienta hizo una reverencia al verla entrar.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Guerrera Fragancia-le dijo la joven mujer sin abandonar su reverencia, la villana comenzó a caminar hacia Ten Shin Han sin soltar su arma y con sus brazos abiertos mientras sonreía.

-Acércate a mis brazos, mi hemoso sensei...

-¡Eww! ¿alguien podría encender un ventilador? Apesta terriblemente mal aquí-comentó Chat Noir sentado en el marco de la ventana interrumpiendo la escena, saltó de la ventana, sacó un báculo de su brazalete y se puso en posición de ataque frente a la villana.

-¡No dejaré que te lleves al amor de mi vida!-exclamó Guerrera Fragancia con furia, preparó su arma para dispararle una capsula de perfume al héroe felino, sin embargo, Chat Noir fue mucho más astuto, corrió hacia ella empujándola con el extremo de su báculo en el estómago y la empujó hacia la cocina de forma que terminara estrellándose contra una pared y cayera de espaldas al suelo quejándose de dolor. El héroe felino aprovechó la distracción para extender su báculo fuera de la ventana, usarlo como un tubo improvisado y así poder escapar.

-¡Todos bajen por aquí ahora! Tenemos que evacuar la mansión inmediatamente-les dijo Chat Noir indicándoles a todos que debían bajar.

-No, esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa para que Ten Shin Han se deslize por ella-le respondió la asistente del maestro de artes marciales con su mano cubriendo su nariz, el héroe felino miró a su alrededor buscando algún elemento de protección, tomó una ensaladera de aluminio de una mesa que había cerca y la colocó en la cabeza del hombre, cubriendo así su tercer ojo.

-Es verdad, señora. La seguridad es importante, incluso para un maestro de artes marciales.

Videl, Ten Shin Han, su asistente y Chaozu bajaron deslizándose por el báculo, cada uno con una ensaladera de aluminio en la cabeza, Chat Noir los siguió después, guardó su báculo en su brazalete y corrieron hacia la camioneta estacionada en la entrada de la mansión. Guerrera Fragancia se incorporó del suelo, salió de la cocina, asomó su mirada por la ventana y pudo ver al hombre de sus sueños subir en la camioneta junto a su mejor amigo, su asistente y Videl.

-¡No! ¡mi sensei!-exclamó la villana, saltó de la ventana y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos mientras la camioneta se alejaba a toda velocidad. Trunks llegó a la ventana del comedor y pudo ver a la camioneta alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

-Tikki... dioses, espero que estés bien...-murmuró el preadolescente de cabellos lilas preocupado por su querida kwami.

La camioneta que transportaba a Videl, Ten Shin Han, su asistente, Chat Noir y Chaozu se movió por las calles de Tokio a máxima velocidad queriendo perder de vista a la villana que iba tras el maestro de artes marciales. Dentro de la camioneta, Chat Noir, Chaozu y Ten Shin Han se cubrían la nariz con las manos para no sentir el aroma a huevos podridos que emanaba Videl, quien iba sentada en el asiento trasero junto al héroe felino.

-¿Podrían abrir las ventanillas, por favor?-preguntó Chat Noir cubriéndose la nariz-este olor a huevos podridos es demasiado fuerte hasta para un gato-

La asistente asintió, abrió las ventanillas de la camioneta, Chat Noir y Ten Shin Han sacaron sus cabezas respirando por fin aire puro, Videl los observó boquiabierta y cruzó los brazos sintiéndose ofendida por el despectivo comentario que hizo el héroe respecto a ella y el aroma a huevos podridos que tenía encima, no era su culpa que la villana se hubiera desquitado con ella en primer lugar. Ten Shin Han escuchó un pequeño estornudo provenir de su traje, lo movió un poco pero solo pudo ver la estatua de madera que le regalo Videl, le restó importancia y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Tenemos aproximadamente quince minutos de viaje antes de llegar al Templo Senso-ji-les informó la asistente de Ten Shin Han desde su asiento-el itinerario ya esta muy apretado como para seguir posponiendo las demás actividades-

-¿Qué? ¡no podemos ir al templo ahora! Tenemos que llevar a Ten Shin Han a un lugar seguro-le dijo Chat Noir a la mujer, pero su discusión fue interrumpida al oir unas pisadas en el techo de la camioneta y a elevar las miradas a la ventanilla panorámica, todos vieron a Guerrera Fragancia de pie en el techo apuntando su arma.

-¡Oh, mi amado sensei, que alegría encontrarte aquí!-dijo la villana de cabellos castaños sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Cierre la ventana del techo ahora!-le ordenó Chat Noir al conductor de la camioneta, la ventanilla estaba a punto de cerrarse, pero Guerrera Fragancia la bloqueó con una sola mano mientras la otra sujetaba su arma.

-No te preocupes por nada, iremos al parque Tennoji-Koen donde sellaremos nuestro eterno amor-le dijo Guerrera Fragancia, acto seguido disparó sus capsulas de perfume dentro del auto inundándolo con una intensa nube.

-¡No, detente, por favor!

Al querer protegerse del ataque, Ten Shin Han dejó caer a Tikki en el suelo del auto, la kwami observó el lugar donde estaba por última vez con sus ojos brillosos por la fiebre antes de caer inconsciente.

-Chat Noir ya ha sido derrotado-dijo Dark Butterfly con una sonrisa perversa en sus rosados labios al sentir que su victoria estaba cerca-no pasará mucho tiempo para que Lordbug también encuentre su camino a la perdición, jajajaja-

* * *

Trunks ya había salido de la mansión Satan y ahora estaba montado en una bicicleta pedaleando por las calles de la ciudad a la velocidad que le permitían pedalear sus piernas buscando la camioneta donde estaba Tikki, aún con el casco de motociclista puesto sobre su cabeza. Detuvo su pedaleo bruscamente al ver el desastre de autos que se había hecho en la calle a pocos metros de donde él estaba, entre toda la montaña de autos volcados pudo distinguir la camioneta donde habían estado Videl, Ten Shin Han, su asistente, Chat Noir y Chaozu.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Trunks viendo el caos frente a él, se bajó de la bicicleta, se quitó el casco de motociclista, corrió hacia la camioneta, metió su cuerpo por la puerta abierta y comenzó a buscar a su kwami dentro de ella-¿Tikki? ¡Tikki! ¿dónde estás?-de pronto, alcanzó a ver una pequeña criatura roja inconsciente en el suelo del vehículo y supo que se trataba de su kwami, se arrodilló y la acunó en sus manos-ay, dioses, Tikki ¡tenía tanto miedo de no encontrarte! estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿T-Trunks...? ¿e-eres tu...?-murmuró Tikki débilmente viendo a su portador con sus ojos azules brillosos.

-Estás más grave de lo que imaginaba, la fiebre está empeorando cada vez más, tengo que curarte.

-No queda... tiempo... tienes que transformarte en Lordbug...-le respondió la kwami con un tono de voz cada vez más y más débil por la fiebre-no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien...-añadió para luego comenzar a toser.

-No, Tikki. No pienso abandonarte de nuevo, tenemos que ir a ver al médico ahora, tu salud me importa más que pelear con una villana.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la kwami, Trunks llegó a una casa rosa con tejas rojas instalada en la playa de la costa de Tokio que tenía pintada las letras "KAME HOUSE" en la madera. El preadolescente no dudó respecto a donde lo llevó su kwami, tocó la puerta y un anciano con anteojos de sol lo invitó a pasar, no supo porque, pero aquel anciano se le hacía familiar, apenas entraron en la casa y fueron a la sala de estar, el hombre le pidió a Trunks que le diera a Tikki, éste obedeció y le contó lo que le había pasado, el Maestro Roshi escuchó su historia sin interrumpir y solo asintió cuando fuera necesario, se dirigió a una cajonera, sacó un gong, un martillo y deposito a la pequeña kwami en una almohada. Junto sus manos a modo de rezo, tomó el gong y el martillo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza enviando las vibraciones al cuerpo de la kwami, Trunks observaba lo que hacía con curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Ella se va a recuperar pronto, señor?-preguntó Trunks viendo al anciano con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-Aquel que pierde la paciencia no puede comer ramen-respondió aquel hombre con palabras sabias.

-Uh, disculpe que diga esto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver toda esta situación con el ramen?-preguntó el preadolescente confundido.

-Cállate, por favor-le pidió el Maestro Roshi, dejó de lado el gong y el martillo y colocó sus manos sobre Tikki-estoy sintiendo su ki-pasaron dos minutos de concentración, hasta que el anciano volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sin quitar las manos de la kwami-y ¿qué tipo de gata me contaste que era?-

-¿T-tipo de g-gata? Oh sí ¡claro! Ella es roja, sin pelo y... y puede volar-respondió Trunks con un poco de nerviosismo-¡es de las islas del sur! La gane cuando participe en un torneo de artes marciales en... en una aldea en las islas del sur-

-Interesante...

-Sí, muy interesante si me lo dice...

-Bien, la energía de tu gata ya esta restaurada-le avisó el anciano terminando con la curación de la pequeña kwami roja, al instante ella abrió lentamente los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia su portador, quien se alegró de saber que Tikki ya no tenía fiebre.

-¡Muchas gracias! En serio, gracias ¡es un verdadero genio, señor!-exclamó Trunks feliz abrazando a su kwami con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de salir desvió la mirada hacia el Maestro Roshi-¿cómo fue que logró curarla?-

-Antigua magia japonesa ancestral-le respondió el Maestro Roshi, Trunks asintió y salió de Kame House-igual a la tuya...-

El preadolescente se alejó de Kame House, salió de la playa y se escondió detrás de un edificio descubriendo a su kwami a quien tuvo acunada en sus manos desde que salió de la extraña casa rosa.

-Tikki, siento mucho haberte dejado sola, tenías mucha fiebre y...-dijo Trunks disculpándose con su kwami por haberla descuidado y por haber fallado en su misión de rescate-y si te pasara algo, yo jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Bueno, para ser sinceros, sin mi no serías Lordbug-le respondió la pequeña kwami roja recostada en las manos de su portador.

-Sí, es verdad, pero... lo que quería decir en realidad es que... Tikki, tu eres más que mi kwami para mi, eres mi mejor amiga.

-¡Sí, eso ya lo sé, tontito!-lo interrumpió Tikki abrazando su mejilla haciendo sonreir al preadolescente, pero, de pronto, recordó algo importante y se separó de él-¡el parque Tennoji-Koen, lo había olvidado! Escuche a Guerrera Fragancia mencionarlo mientras estaba en la camioneta ¡no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que ir allí de prisa!-

-Entendido ¡Tikki, motas!

Chat Noir, Ten Shin Han, su asistente, Chaozu, Mr. Satan y Videl estaban de pie junto a las escaleras que conducían al templo del parque Tennoji-Koen, a punto de presenciar lo que parecería ser una boda improvisada. Guerrera Fragancia caminaba hacia el altar donde la esperaba el hombre de sus sueños (quien había sucumbido a los efectos del perfume de la villana) aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Mr. Satan y en su mano libre sujetaba un ramo de alelies, el hombre de cabellos oscuros dejó a la villana en el altar frente a Ten Shin Han y se retiró de allí con una reverencia. Guerrera Fragancia miró al maestro de artes marciales frente a ella y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras movía sus párpados intentando retener las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hya ¡ya no puedo esperar a que sellemos nuestro amor eterno!-exclamó la villana con entusiasmo sin soltar su ramo de flores, desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir de pie detrás de ellos-¡sirviente! tráeme los anillos, por favor-el héroe hechizado asintió, se acercó a Guerrera Fragancia con una caja en las manos y la abrió dejando al descubierto dos anillos de oro que emanaban el mismo perfume que hechizó a todos los presentes en la boda-estos anillos nos unirán para siempre, mi amado sensei-

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Guerrera Fragancia-habló Ten Shin Han con una voz dulce mientras le dedicaba una reverencia a la villana, en eso, un yo-yo apareció de repente y golpeó la mano de la villana haciendo que los anillos salieran volando y cayeran al agua de un estanque que había cerca de allí.

-¡Mis anillos!-exclamó Guerrera Fragancia al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No tan rápido, Guerrera Pomposa!-exclamó Lordbug de cuclillas chica en un árbol mientras giraba su yo-yo con una sonrisa desafiante. La villana sacó su arma y disparó una capsula de perfume contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada, ya que bajó de un salto del árbol quedando de pie frente a la villana mostrando que usaba tapones en la nariz impidiendo que sucumbiera a los efectos de aquel perfume.

-Pero... ¡¿qué?!

-¡Usa a Chat Noir para tomar el miraculous de Lordbug!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a la chica de vestido amarillo.

-Sirvientes ¡atrápenlo y quítenle su miraculous!-ordenó Guerrera Fragancia, todos se lanzaron a atacar a Lordbug, Videl fue la primera en acercarse a él con la intención de detenerlo y tomar su miraculous, pero el héroe la esquivó con un salto y una voltereta, haciendo que su fan número uno chocara con un árbol mientras él se reía bajito de su desgracia. Chat Noir se acercó corriendo a Lordbug y comenzó a pelear con él, aprovechando la distracción, Guerrera Fragancia tomó a Ten Shin Han y juntos se alejaron corriendo de allí de regreso a la mansión Satan.

Lordbug esquivó un nuevo ataque de su compañero felino, arrojó su yo-yo a un árbol enredando el cordón a una rama, se balanceó y empujó a Mr. Satan y a la asistente de Ten Shin Han lejos de él, Chat Noir volvió a correr hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas, cuyas pupilas se encogieron al ver a su compañero corriendo hacia él con un semblante furioso dibujado en su rostro, sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado y saltó detrás de él preparando su ataque; sin embargo, Lordbug logró prevenir esto y retrocedió evitando que su compañero felino lo atacara, aún así, Chat Noir seguía repartiendo ataques con su katana, ataques que el héroe de cabellos lilas lograba esquivar con agilidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Chat Noir? reacciona por favor ¡soy yo! Lordbug-le dijo Lordbug esperando a que el héroe felino entrara en razón.

-_¡Entregame tu miraculous!_-le ordenó Chat Noir cantando, el héroe de cabellos lilas bufó fastidiado y otra vez volvió a retomar su pelea con su compañero. Guerrera Fragancia y Ten Shin Han saltaron la enorme muralla que protegía los terrenos de la mansión Satan, corrieron hacia la piscina y la villana se subió al techo de la mansión con ayuda de su arma.

-¿Quién necesita de unos anillos para sellar el amor eterno? ¡Si puedo someter a todos bajo mi hechizo y transformar a Japón en nuestro nuevo imperio!-exclamó Guerrera Fragancia, elevó el cañon de su arma al cielo, comenzó a disparar capsulas de perfume y al instante una enorme nube amarilla avanzó hacia el horizonte. Lordbug y Chat Noir habían trasladado su batalla al río Meguro, el héroe de cabellos lilas intentaba protegerse de los ataques de su compañero felino quien estaba sometido bajo el hechizo de Guerrera Fragancia pero dejó de pelear apenas vió la nube de perfume avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaban.

-_Es mejor que actué rápido antes de que esa nube llegue hacia mi..._-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo aquella nube acercarse cada vez más y más, en eso, recordó lo que explicó la profesora de ciencias en clases esa mañana.

_*Flashback*_

_-Ahora ¡observen lo que pasa cuando se ponen a jugar con productos químicos flamables en el laboratorio!-abrió el frasco de perfume echando un poco de su contenido en un recipiente de cristal, encendió un fósforo dejándolo caer en el recipiente y al instante el perfume se evaporo en una explosión sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes._

_*Fin flashback*_

Desvió la mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales instalados del otro lado, un panel de control para activar el lanzamiento y tuvo una idea, salió de sus pensamientos al ver un báculo acercarse hacia él, bajó la cabeza esquivándolo, dio una voltereta y Chat Noir se acercó corriendo a atacarlo.

-¡No puedes atraparme!-exclamó Lordbug en un tono burlesco, logrando evadir el ataque al tiempo que a un árbol. Chat Noir gruño molesto y comenzó a mover su báculo intentando golpear al héroe de cabellos lilas sin éxito, entonces usó el extremo de su báculo para empujarlo fuera del árbol, Lordbug colocó sus pies en el extremo del báculo y haciendo uso de su fuerza levantó a Chat Noir con él, llevandolo al otro lado del río haciendo que cayera boca abajo en el suelo empedrado.

-_¡Entrégame tu miraculous!_-volvió a decir el héroe cantando una vez se incorporó del suelo-**_¡cataclismo!_**-

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, se acercó corriendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas quien movió levemente su pie logrando hacer que Chat Noir tropezara, diera una voltereta y su cataclismo impactara contra el panel de control, el cual entro en cortocircuito y los fuegos artificiales salieron disparados en todas direcciones, algunos llegaron a impactar contra la nube de perfume disipándola y dejando el cielo despejado, aunque seguía gris. Lordbug reaccionó rápido, tomó a Chat Noir por la orilla de su traje de luchador de artes marciales y lo arrojó al agua helada, lanzó su yo-yo y se alejó columpiándose lo más rápido que podía hacia la mansión Satan. Desde el jardín de la mansión, Guerrera Fragancia vió su nube de perfume deshacerse, frunció el ceño molesta y se acercó a Ten Shin Han fingiendo tristeza.

-Esta vida no es para nosotros ¡muchas personas aquí quieren perturbarnos!-exclamó la villana con drama mientras abrazaba al hombre de tres ojos-huyamos de aquí, mi sensei. nos iremos lejos donde nadie nos pueda encontrar-

-Lamento interrumpirte pero ¿acaso piensas ir de viaje a alguna parte?-preguntó una voz conocida, Guerrera Fragancia desvió la mirada y se topó con el héroe de cabellos lilas de pie en el muro con una sonrisa desafiante dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Agh! ¡¿tú otra vez?! ¡estás echando a perder todo! ¡así que yo te echaré a perder a ti!-exclamó la chica de cabellos castaños con furia, sin perder un segundo, preparó su arma y comenzó a disparar capsulas de perfume contra Lordbug quien las esquivaba con agilidad.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un globo desinflado-¿y qué puedo hacer con esto?-

Observó a su alrededor, vio un pequeño tubo de plástico y velozmente se lanzó de un salto a recogerlo, justo cuando Guerrera Fragancia lo atacó nuevamente, pasó el globo por el tubo de plástico y dejó abierto un extremo para que entrara en el cañón de su arma y así podría neutralizarla.

-No podrás huir volando de aquí, Lordbug-le dijo la villana de cabellos oscuros volviendo a posicionar su arma-¡esto se acabó!-cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo otra vez, el héroe de cabellos lilas se acercó corriendo y colocó el globo con el tubo de plástico en el cañon del arma impidiendo que lanzara más capsulas de perfume, al instante el globo comenzó a inflarse hasta tomar el tamaño de un balón de voleyball-¡¿qué?! ¡no!-

Lordbug preparó su yo-yo, lo arrojó hacia las manos de la villana quitándole su arma, haciendo que cayera boca abajo en el césped. Atrajó el yo-yo de regreso hacia él, tomó el arma y la estrelló contra el suelo, la mariposa morada salió del frasco donde estaban las cápsulas y se alejó volando de allí.

-¡Sal de tu escondite, insecto malvado!-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas abriendo su yo-yo, preparándolo para purificar al akuma-se terminaron los problemas, akuma ¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente arrojó su yo-yo atrapando a la mariposa contaminada-¡te atrapé!-oprimió un botón secreto de su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa, ahora blanca-hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa-tomó el globo desinflado y lo arrojó hacia el cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

El globo desinflado se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que repararon el desastre ocasionado en las calles de Tokio y regresó a la normalidad a las personas que fueron atacadas por Guerrera Fragancia, incluyendo a Chat Noir quien en ese momento acababa de salir del río y estaba secándose el agua con su lengua.

-¿Eh? ¿qué rayos hago yo aquí?-preguntó el héroe felino confundido mirando el lugar en donde se encontraba-¿por qué estoy tan mojado? ¿y dónde está Lordbug?-

Las mariquitas llegaron al parque Tennoji-Koen, volaron alrededor de Mr. Satan, Videl, Chaozu y la asistente de Ten Shin Han, deshaciendo la maldición con la que ellos fueron afectados. Apenas reaccionó, la asistente abrió su agenda electrónica y comenzó a revisar el itinerario con deseperación.

-No puede ser ¡no puede ser! Este itinerario es un completo desastre ¡vamos a llegar tarde a todo!-exclamó la mujer alarmada, pero su preocupación no duró mucho pues apenas dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que el maestro de artes marciales no estaba con ella, solo estaban Chaozu y Mr. Satan-un momento ¿dónde está Ten Shin Han? ¡¿y en dónde estoy yo?!-

Las mariquitas volaron alrededor de Ten Shin Han liberándolo del hechizo que lanzó Guerrera Fragancia en él, su transformación se deshizo regresando a Pares a su aspecto original.

-¿Uh? ¿cómo llegue aquí?-preguntó la chica comenzó a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba un poco confundida, hasta que sintió una sombra detrás de ella una voz hablándole, la cual le pertenecía a su ídolo, Ten Shin Han.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien...?-le preguntó el hombre de tres ojos con preocupación pero fue interrumpido al sentir un abrazo de parte de aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

-¡Ten Shin Han! Oh, cielos. No puedo creer que seas tú-exclamó Pares emocionada sin dejar de abarazarlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ten Shin Han sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sin embargo, ese momento duró poco, al elevar su mirada se topó con Lordbug de pie en el muro que rodeaba el jardín de la lujosa mansión.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Nadie por quien debas preocuparte-respondió Lordbug-ahora, si me disculpas ¡te dejo conversando con tu mayor admiradora!-arrojó su yo-yo fuera de los terrenos de la mansión y se transportó lejos de allí-¡nos vemos!-

Ambos vieron al héroe de cabellos lilas alejarse de la mansión Satan hasta que lo perdieron de vista, Pares desvió la mirada hacia su ídolo con sus ojos marrones centellando de la emoción ¡no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando! ¡tenía a Ten Shin Han frente a ella! Quizás podía decirle lo que pensaba de él antes de que alguien más apareciera e interrumpiera el momento.

-He visto cómo inspiras a las personas de todo el mundo, y solo quería decirte que tú eres el hombre más amable y valiente que alguna vez haya conocido-le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mi?-dijo Ten Shin Han un poco sorprendido por la repentina confesión; sin embargo, ese momento fue interrumpido ya que Videl salió al jardín de la mansión y al ver al maestro de artes marciales allí de pie, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Ten-sama!-exclamó Videl, fue corriendo hacia él, empujó a Pares a un lado y se aferró a su brazo mientras le daba una mirada coqueta-no te preocupes, estoy bien, no me pasó nada ¿continuamos por donde nos habíamos quedado?-

-Uh, en realidad, aún me queda visitar el templo Senso-ji-le dijo el hombre de tres ojos separándola de él-y planeo ir con la señorita Pares-añadió desviando la mirada hacia Pares quien sonrió enormemente por la emoción, se acercó a ella y le susurró-vámonos ya de aquí antes de que mi acompañante me encuentre otra vez-

-¡Sí, seguro!-exclamó la chica con entusiasmo, ambos salieron corriendo de la mansión Satan riéndose-hasta pronto, Videl-

Videl los vio irse de allí sorprendida y parpadeó por unos segundos, pero luego estalló en furia y comenzó a gritar y hacer berrinches como si fuera una niña pequeña.

* * *

Trunks estaba en el enorme balcón del departamento en el que vivía con su madre viendo el atardecer ocultarse tras los edificios de Tokio, al tiempo que colgaba su ropa, las sábanas y mantas de su madre que había puesto a lavar antes de que oscureciera mientras Bulma se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha y se preparaba para salir. Esa noche, Bulma tenía una reunión con Chi-chi, Piccolo, Yamcha y todos los demás adultos que formaban parte del elenco de "Miraculous Dragon Ball" y al ser una fiesta solo de adultos, los adolescentes no podían asistir, por lo que ni Goten, ni Bra estarían allí para entretener a Trunks, incluso habían invitado a Gohan a ir a la fiesta con ellos pero él rechazó la oferta diciendo que tenía "otros planes". Ahora el joven de cabellos oscuros estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Trunks, buscando alguna manera de entrar sin tener que pasar por la entrada principal del edificio, desvió la mirada hacia una esquina donde alcanzó a ver un contenedor de basura, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca y cuando vio que el área estaba despejada, corrió hacia el contenedor, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar algo con que ayudarse para subir hasta los pisos superiores.

-¡Trunks!-el preadolescente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la puerta de la sala, entró otra vez al departamento y al hacerlo se encontró con Bulma usando un vestido corto de noche-sé que estas ocupado pero ¿cómo crees que me veo?-

-Uh... n-no lo sé, supongo que te ves... ¿deslumbrante?-respondió Trunks, Bulma le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y emoción-m-mamá... ¡mamá! ¿p-podrías soltarme, por favor? m-me estás asfixiando-

-Oh, sí. lo siento mucho-se disculpó la mujer de cabellos celestes separándose de su hijo-bueno, ya tengo que irme ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien solo en casa? porque aún puedo llamar a una niñe...-

-Mamá-la interrumpió Trunks colocando su mano derecha frente a ella, callándola-estaré bien, ya te he dicho muchas veces que ya soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo y que ya no necesito una niñera-

-Está bien, si tu lo dices...-dijo Bulma, se sentía un poco mal por no tener que llamar a una niñera esa noche-bueno, ya debo irme, se me está haciendo tarde. No abras la puerta por más que te llamen o toquen el timbre y no te vayas a dormir tarde ¿entendido?-

-Entendido.

Bulma sonrió por última vez antes de ir al pasillo a tomar su bolso y la tarjeta magnética que usaba para desbloquear la puerta del departamento. Luego de que su madre saliera y la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella, Trunks soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió feliz de saber que su madre no lo dejaría en casa con una niñera, giró sobre sus propios pasos y retomó su tarea de colgar las sábanas previamente lavadas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando, de pronto, percibió un aroma dulce, agradable, pero delicioso que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Terminó de colgar la última sábana y se acercó más para percibir mejor ese aroma y al instante supo de donde provenía el aroma, venía de la cocina.

-_Alguien se metió en el departamento mientras terminaba de colgar las sábanas..._-pensó Trunks escondido detrás de la pared de la sala con su cabeza asomada a la puerta que daba al pasillo-_y además está cocinando hotcakes pero... ¿por qué haría algo así? ¡tal vez se trate de un fan acosador que se infiltro cuando estaba distraído!_-miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse-_será mejor que vaya, lo enfrente y llame al recepcionista en la planta baja para que lo saque de aquí..._-


	21. Pikuchā

Trunks avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina, una de sus manos se apoyaba contra la pared mientras que la otra sujetaba con fuerza una escultura de madera pintada a mano que su madre había comprado hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía valor alguno pero supuso que le sería útil para protegerse de quien sea que estuviera dentro del edificio. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del marco de la puerta de la cocina, apoyó su mano libre sobre el marco de metal mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la escultura con fuerza, respiró profundo, abrió los ojos, avanzó velozmente hacia la persona que había entrado en su departamento, en su cocina y se preparó para noquearlo con su arma improvisada; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa apenas se encendieron las luces, encontrándose a Gohan allí de pie con una espátula en mano viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

-¿Sorpresa?-dijo Gohan saliendo de su trance, poniendo una sonrisa forzada al menor que estaba de pie frente a él.

-G-Gohan…-murmuró Trunks sujetando la escultura en su mano derecha-t-tú…-no tenía idea de como reaccionar, no sabía si sorprenderse o molestarse porque su novio se había infiltrado en su casa (obviamente, desconociendo la forma en que logró entrar), pero al final sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance, dejó caer la escultura y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su torso mientras lo miraba seriamente-¿qué rayos estás haciendo en mi casa?-

-Siento no habértelo dicho, pero… cómo supe que Bulma no volvería hasta tarde, pensé que quizás te gustaría tener algo de compañía-respondió Gohan-y… también me tome la molestia de prepararte algo para cenar-apagó la hornalla, sacó el último hotcake que puso a cocinar y lo colocó en un plato donde había servido una torre con otros hotcakes que ahora estaban fríos-¡mira, preparé hotcakes!-

-¿Está bien? pero… hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo hiciste para meterte en el edificio? ¿entraste por la entrada principal acaso?

-Uh, con respecto a eso, verás, es una historia muy divertida de contar-respondió Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca con nerviosismo.

_*Flashback*_

_Gohan abrió el contenedor de basura en una esquina del edificio y comenzó a buscar algo con que ayudarse para subir hasta los pisos superiores, movió algunas bolsas de basura cerradas y entre una de ellas encontró una cuerda ¡perfecto! Ahora solo le faltaba buscar un objeto u alambre que usar como gancho para sujetarse al balcón y poder subir, en una esquina alcanzó a divisar el mango de un paraguas, lo tomó, cerró los ojos al tiempo que sacaba el paraguas rogando que estuviera entero o roto, y en efecto estaba roto, puede que no tuviera la tela para protegerte de la lluvia pero tenía el mecanismo que lo abría y cerraba. _

_Amarró el paraguas roto a la soga, lo abrió, hizo unas cuantas vueltas y arrojó su gancho improvisado hacia arriba con la esperanza de sujetarlo al balcón del departamento de Trunks y Bulma, no lo consiguió a la primera vez, tampoco a la segunda, estaba a punto de darse por vencido pero luego recordó que tenía un último intento. _

_-Bueno, como dice el dicho “la tercera es la vencida”-pensó Gohan, arrojó otra vez su gancho, cerró los ojos rogando que llegara hacia el balcón del departamento de su novio. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el gancho sujetarse a un objeto metálico, jaló un poco de la cuerda, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver que estaba firmemente aferrado al borde del balcón. Sonrió victorioso, se balanceó un par de veces hasta que sus pies tocaron la pared del edificio y acto seguido comenzó a escalar sin mirar abajo para evitar marearse o caerse. _

_*Fin Flashback*_

-¿Así que entraste usando una soga y un paraguas roto para ayudarte a escalar el edificio?-preguntó Trunks no muy convencido de lo que le decía su novio-¿sabes algo? Creo que me estás mintiendo y que tu historia es falsa, es imposible que un paraguas roto soporte el peso de una persona, eso solo pasa en las películas-

-No estoy mintiendo, de verdad entre al edificio de esa forma y… ¡y tengo pruebas!-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros un poco decepcionado de que su novio no le creyera. Sin perder un segundo, Gohan tomó al adolescente de la mano, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Al llegar allí, Gohan abrió la puerta que daba al balcón donde estaban tendidas las sábanas y mantas que Trunks había lavado previamente y le mostró el paraguas y la soga que había sacado de la basura-¿lo ves? ahí tienes prueba suficiente para que me creas-

-Está bien, está bien. Te creo, es solo que me sorprende que un simple paraguas roto haya podido soportar tu peso-le dijo Trunks, sintió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Gohan-¡hey! ¿por qué me golpeas? ¿ahora que dije?-

-Te lo mereces por decirme que estoy gordo-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero como si fuera un niño otra vez. Trunks lo miró y no pudo evitar enternecerse con ese puchero, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó a su novio y comenzó a picarle la mejilla derecha con su dedo.

-Aww, oye, no te molestes conmigo. Puede que si estés gordo ¿y eso qué? estás gordo, pero eres **mi** gordo-le dijo Trunks sin dejar de picar la mejilla de Gohan con la esperanza de que dejara de lado su enojo y se riera-además, no tiene nada de malo aumentar un poco de peso-siguió picándole la mejilla pero esta vez de forma insistente-¿no es así?-

-Trunks, ya basta, no hagas eso-le dijo Gohan tratando de mantener su expresión molesta con el adolescente pero no había caso, éste seguía picando su mejilla derecha al punto de hacer que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-¡Trunks, hablo en serio! ¡ya basta! No me…-apartó su mano bruscamente-no me gusta que me piquen la mejilla ¡es odioso!-

-Pero al menos logré sacarte una sonrisa del rostro ¿o me equivoco?-le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Gohan iba a contradecir pero se dio cuenta de que el menor tenía razón en eso así que se limitó a cerrar la boca y bajó su mano lentamente.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, por ahora. Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, calentaré los hotcakes en el microondas.

Mientras los hotcakes se calentaban en el microondas, Trunks y Gohan colocaron dos platos, tenedores, crema batida, jarabe y mermelada de fresa. Apenas el tiempo en el microondas instalado en la cocina terminó, el joven de cabellos oscuros colocó cuatro hotcakes apilados en ambos platos y sirvió jugo de naranja en los vasos que el menor había colocado en la mesa, tomó asiento frente a Trunks y empezaron a comer.

-Y, Trunks ¿cómo está tu tobillo?-preguntó Gohan cortando dos trozos de hotcakes bañados en jarabe y crema batida con su tenedor, y llevándoselos a la boca.

-Está bien, supongo. Los doctores dijeron que la lesión no era grave y ahora que se recuperó está más fuerte que antes, dudan mucho que algo así vuelva a suceder-respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros con la vista en su plato mientras jugaba con unas moras que se había servido para acompañar sus hotcakes-por cierto, Toriyama-san ya lo sabe-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Gohan casi se atraganta con el trozo de hotcake que acababa de mandarse a la boca-c-como…-pasó el hotcake que estaba masticando y volvió a hablar-¿cómo que Toriyama-san lo sabe? ¿cómo se enteró de tu lesión? tomé todas las medidas necesarias para que no se enterara-

-No sé cómo lo supo, pero si sé que cuando grabamos el episodio “Jackady” me preguntó qué me pasaba y porqué caminaba tan extraño en una escena-respondió Trunks.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? Espero que no le hayas dicho que fue porque te lesionaste el tobillo en nuestro viaje de fin de semana en Kinosaki.

-¡No! por supuesto que no ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? ¡yo jamás diría una cosa así! le dije que estaba bien, que únicamente me había tropezado y que no era nada serio, pero dudo que me haya creído.

-Tiene que creerte porque si llega a enterarse de la verdad estaremos en grandes problemas y nos veremos forzados a contarle que somos… bueno, ya sabes…

Trunks asintió entendiendo lo que su novio quería decirle, él también tenía miedo de que su relación fuera descubierta por su jefe y que éste fuera capaz de delatarlos con todos los medios de Japón ¡dioses! de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, no quería ser acechado por fotógrafos o paparazzis las veinticuatro horas del día, así no tendría ni un momento de privacidad con Gohan.

-Sí, te entiendo, sé de lo que hablas-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada de su plato ahora vacío con pequeños restos de jugo de moras, migajas de hotcakes y crema batida, Gohan se sintió un poco culpable por haberle dicho eso a su novio, pero no tenía opción, debían seguir ocultándolo, por ahora no era el momento adecuado para que los demás lo supieran.

Al terminar la cena, Trunks se ocupó de lavar los platos, sarten y demás utensilios que Gohan utilizó para preparar los hotcakes, el joven de cabellos oscuros se ofreció el mismo a lavar los platos pero Trunks lo detuvo diciéndole que no era necesario, que él se ocuparía de hacerlo, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de cocinarle la cena. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gohan se acercara detrás del adolescente de cabellos lilas, lo abrazara por detrás y colocó una de sus piernas entre las suyas rozando descardamente su entrepierna.

-¡G-Gohan!-Trunks no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante repentina acción dejando caer el plato en el fregadero lleno de agua jabonosa hasta la mitad, dio la vuelta quedando de pie frente al joven de cabellos oscuros con sus manos recargadas en el borde del fregadero-¿q-qué creés que estás ha…?-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Gohan presionó sus labios ansiosamente contra los suyos, al principio, Trunks se negó a corresponder tan brusco beso, pero luego se dejó llevar y comenzó a seguir el ritmo del beso a la vez que colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven frente a él. Ambos gemían mientras presionaban sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaban tímidamente y luego se apartaban para volver a entrelazarse entre ellas. Las manos de Gohan se deslizaron lentamente desde la cintura hasta el trasero de Trunks, tomándolo firmemente con ambas manos para comenzar a apretarlo suavemente haciendo que el adolescente se separara del beso emitiendo unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

-Aaah, Gohan…-jadeó Trunks al sentir las manos de su novio sobre su trasero, acariciándolo, apretujándolo.

-Te gusta que te toque ahí ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios-vaya, no creí que mi novio fuera tan travieso-

-¡C-cállate! ¡e-eso no es verdad!-respondió el adolescente golpeando suavemente el pecho de su novio al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas de rosa.

Pero el sonrojo no le duró mucho, pues Gohan separó las manos de su trasero, bajándolas a sus piernas, cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y lo colocó sobre la encimera de la cocina al tiempo que se posicionaba encima de él y lo observaba lentamente de arriba abajo desvistiéndolo con la mirada (literalmente). Trunks dirigió sus orbes azules chocandolos con los de su novio, colocó obedientemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del contrario, llevó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Gohan y se la quitó, deteniéndose un momento para apreciar centímetro a centímetro los músculos finamente cincelados y los pectorales bien trabajados, lamió sus labios y antes de que el joven de cabellos oscuros pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, el adolescente lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, esta vez más lento y suave que el anterior. Mientras la pareja compartía su sesión de besos, no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del departamento había sido abierta y unos pasos entraban en el interior del hogar.

-Hola, Trunks. ¿estás aquí? al parecer la reunión terminó más temprano de lo que esperaba-dijo Bulma terminando de cerrar la puerta del departamento, colocó su bolsa y su tarjeta magnética en la mesita junto al recibidor y caminó lentamente por el pasillo-¿Trunks? ¿por qué todo está tan oscuro?-se detuvo al escuchar un sonido provenir de la cocina y comenzó a temer lo peor, rápidamente se acercó a la cocina para ver que había provocado tal ruido pero apenas llegó a la puerta, lo uníco que vio fue una sombra enorme recargada contra la encimera de la cocina-¡Trunks!-desesperada y al borde de la preocupación, la mujer de cabellos celestes encendió la luz solo para toparse con una escena demasiado comprometedora: Trunks estaba recostado sobre la encimera de la cocina con su torso descubierto, al igual que Gohan quien sostenía al adolescente por las piernas para evitar que se cayera-¡tú!-rápidamente se quitó uno de sus zapatos, apartó al joven de cabellos oscuros de Trunks y comenzó a golpearlo con su zapato-¡¿cómo rayos te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa de esa manera?! Y lo peor de todo es que te atreviste a abusar de mi hijo-

-¡B-Bulma-san, tranquilícese, por favor!-respondió Gohan intentando defenderse de los golpes que le daba la mujer de cabellos celestes-de-déjeme explicárselo…-

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ti, Gohan ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi casa e intentar violar a Trunks? nunca imaginé que caerías tan bajo, pensé que tu madre te había educado mejor.

-¡Mamá, ya basta! ¡detente, esto no fue culpa de Gohan!-exclamó Trunks bajándose de la encimera y se interpuso entre su madre y Gohan-fue mi culpa ¿de acuerdo? ¡yo empecé todo! ¡yo fui quien beso a Gohan esta vez! él… él solo había venido hasta aquí para hacerme algo de comer pero, creo que las cosas se nos fueron de control y…-

-Trunks-lo interrumpió Bulma mirándolo seriamente y luego elevó su mirada hacia Gohan quien había vuelto a ponerse su camisa-¿hay algo que ustedes dos me hayan estado ocultando todo este tiempo? Y quiero que me digan la verdad, en especial tu, Gohan-

Ambos se miraron sin saber cómo comenzar, mucho menos Trunks, nunca imaginó que su madre acabaría descubriendo su relación con Gohan de esa manera. Hubiera querido mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo más hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad pero, parece que el destino decidió jugar en su contra y desenmascararlos esa misma noche. Al ver que su pequeño novio no articulaba palabra alguna y solo se quedaba allí de pie con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, Gohan decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Bueno… de hecho sí hay algo que no le hemos dicho todo este tiempo, Bulma-san-habló Gohan con un poco de nervios en la voz-y ese algo es que Trunks y yo…-

-¡Gohan y yo hemos estado saliendo!-habló Trunks interrumpiendo lo que su novio estaba a punto de decirle-¿recuerdas aquella cita de san Valentín de la que te hablé? Bueno, resulta que ese día con quien iba a tener una cita, en realidad no era una chica, se trataba de Gohan. Si no te lo dije antes, fue para que no te avergonzaras de mí-

-Trunks, tú… cómo… ¿en qué momento tu creíste que yo podría avergonzarme de ti? eres mi hijo y siempre te amaré y te apoyare sin importar lo que pase-le dijo Bulma-pero, hay algo que aún no me queda claro ¿ya le dijeron a alguien más sobre su relación? ¿le dijiste a tus padres sobre esto, Gohan?-

-No, no les he dicho nada y no tienen porque enterarse. Queremos mantener esto en secreto, Bulma-san. Ya sabe cuál es la opinión de mi madre respecto a estos asuntos y si se entera de que uno de sus hijos rompió su compromiso para iniciar una relación con otro hombre, no me lo perdonaría. Por lo tanto, lo único que puedo pedirle es que guarde el secreto, esto solo quedará entre nosotros.

-De hecho, no eres la primera en enterarse de nuestra relación-le dijo Trunks mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el brazo izquierdo de su novio, lo miró con ternura y desvió la mirada otra vez hacia su madre-Goten y Bra ya lo saben pero ellos no le dirán a nadie porque nos prometieron guardar el secreto ¿puedo contar contigo para que no expongan nuestra relación?-

Bulma aún se encontraba procesando la información que acababa de recibir, por un lado, le costaba un poco creer que Trunks, su hijo, su único hijo hubiera estado saliendo con un hombre todo este tiempo y ni siquiera había tenido el valor para contárselo ¿es qué acaso no confiaba en ella? Se supone que ellos se contaban todo, pero, por otro lado, pudo reconocer su punto de vista y entender la razón por la cual le ocultó su relación con Gohan: fue para protegerla y protegerse ellos mismos de ser acosados por la prensa con preguntas incómodas o que los paparazzis los acecharan a diario en las calles.

-Trunks, no me importa lo que elijas o con que clase de persona quieras estar. Solo puedo decirte que eres mi hijo, te quiero y siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte-dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-si tanto significa para ustedes mantener en secreto su relación, entonces cuenten conmigo para ayudarlos, no quiero que sus carreras sean perjudicadas por mi culpa-

-¿Haría eso solo por nosotros y para proteger lo que tenemos? Oh, gracias ¡muchas gracias, Bulma-san!-le agradeció Gohan haciendo una reverencia frente a la mujer de cabellos celestes-ahora, si me disculpan, creo que debería irme a casa, nadie sabe que vine aquí, ni siquiera mi familia-

-¿No quieres quedarte y pasar la noche aquí? ya es un poco tarde para volver a Kyoto en tren y probablemente la estación esté cerrada-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes intentando convencerlo de que no se vaya y pasara la noche en su departamento, de pronto, tuvo una idea-oh ¡ya sé! ¿y qué te parece si te quedas a dormir con Trunks? ustedes son pareja y supongo que necesitaran su propio espacio-

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Trunks avergonzado con un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas ante la sola idea de tener que compartir su cama con alguien más, siendo más específicos, con el joven que era su novio.

-La verdad, no quisiera causarle problemas, Bulma-san. Puedo buscarme un lugar donde pasar la noche hasta que abra la estación de Tokio-respondió Gohan intentando rechazar la oferta de la manera más amable posible.

-¡Tonterías! Tú vas a quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, mañana puedes volver a casa después del trabajo y… no tienes porque tratarme con formalidad, ahora somos familia ¿recuerdas? Puedes decirme solo Bulma o “mamá”, cómo tu quieras llamarme-le dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes haciendo reír a Gohan, mientras que Trunks, por otro lado, se cubría el rostro con las manos avergonzado rogando que la tierra se abriera mágicamente y se lo tragara vivo.

* * *

-_¡Ciudadanos de Tokio! Pikuchā no es un villano invencible_-habló Lordbug desde una pantalla grabando un mensaje para todas las personas que fueron afectadas por la transformación del villano akumatizado-_aún pueden ayudarme, solo tienen que ponerse un accesorio ¡así podré identificar al verdadero Pikuchā y capturar su akuma!_-

Pikuchā ya había llegado al edificio del ayuntamiento, subió hacia el último piso, lugar donde estaba ubicada la oficina de Mr. Satan y ahora estaba caminando hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros lentamente, al tiempo que éste observaba a su alrededor buscando una forma de protegerse del villano sin éxito alguno.

-Todo el mundo debe lucir igual a mi, en especial usted, Mr. Satan-habló el villano de cabellos oscuros acercándose al gobernador de tokio con pasos amenazantes al tiempo que preparaba el láser incorporado en las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas sobre sus ojos. Mr. Satan desvió la mirada hacia su computadora donde estaba escuchando el mensaje del héroe de cabellos lilas.

-_Recuerden esto ¡todos deben llevar un accesorio!_-habló Lordbug desde la computadora del hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Nunca podrás vencer a Lordbug!-le gritó Mr. Satan al villano con una mezcla de nervios y miedo en la voz, pero intentaba permanecer firme ante la situación y no entrar en pánico.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tu, considerando que él ya acaba de exponer su plan secreto-le respondió Pikuchā con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra dibujada sobre sus negros labios, un láser salió del cristal rosa anaranjado de sus lentes de sol impactando contra Mr. Satan cuyo aspecto cambio y ahora era una copia exacta del villano.

-¡Lordbug vendrá y nos rescatará a todos!-exclamó Mr. Satan cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, pero el villano akumatizado se acercó y lo tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-No, usted está equivocado ¡Lordbug no vendrá a rescatar a nadie! ¿le quedó claro?

_Hace unas horas atrás…_

Hoy era el día de la fotografía escolar en la preparatoria Orange Star, por lo tanto, los estudiantes no tendrían clases ya que todos los profesores estarían muy ocupados organizando los grupos, alistándose para la foto o acomodándose en pequeñas filas para ocupar espacio en la cámara de la fotógrafa que habían contratado para tomar las fotos de todos los cursos, las cuales saldrían en el anuario escolar una vez se revelaran dichas fotografías. Ahora mismo estaban por tomar la foto escolar del grupo de estudiantes de primer año con sus profesores y el director del establecimiento afuera en las gradas del campo de baseball, todos estaban emocionados por salir en la foto escolar, sobre todo Trunks, quien estaba más que feliz de saber que saldría en una fotografía junto a su crush, Son Gohan.

-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mi, Goten-exclamó Trunks viendo a su amigo con entusiasmo-voy a estar en una foto con Gohan ¿puedes creerlo? ¡yo, en una foto con Gohan! ¡hyaa!-

-Sí, eso es cierto. además, esta es la foto escolar, por lo tanto van a salir juntos ya que ustedes están en el mismo curso-le respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé! No, espera, esto es una tragedia ¿y qué haré si nos sentamos juntos en la misma fila? ¿qué le diré? ¿qué sonrisa debo poner?

-Jajaja, oh dioses, ya basta ¡estás haciendo que llore de risa, Trunks!-exclamó Goten dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a su amigo de cabellos lilas-solo recuerda sonreír normalmente y lo que sea que suceda, sucederá pero no te olvides respirar-

-Al menos tú si estás emocionado por salir en una foto-murmuró Toma mirando hacia otro lado, frotando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Aw, no digas eso, Toma. No estás hechizado-le recordó Pares a su mejor amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole dulcemente en un intento por querer animarlo-¡estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien! mis intuiciones jamás me han fallado-

-Uh ¿por qué razón estarías maldito, Toma?-preguntó Trunks levantándose del suelo hasta quedar de pie frente al chico de piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Porque… desde que era niño, cada vez que alguien intentaba tomarme una foto, algo siempre salía mal-respondió el chico de cabellos negros en punta desviando la mirada apenado al recordar todas las veces en que alguien había intentado tomarle una foto ya sea solo o con sus amigos y siempre algo aparecía y bloqueaba su rostro.

-¡Esta vez no te preocupes por nada, Toma!-le dijo Pares con una dulce sonrisa intentando animarlo-no pasará nada malo-

-Es verdad, esta vez nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien-la apoyó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-puedes contar con nosotros-

-¡De acuerdo, pasemos al siguiente grupo!-anunció la fotógrafa, sacudió un poco el polvo en las gradas, acomodó los reflectores y ajustó la lente de la cámara, cuando terminó, desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes de primer año-atención ¡quiero que todos se formen en una fila y pongan sus mejores sonrisas!-se acercó a la fila donde estaban Trunks, Caulifla, Fasha, Pares y Pilaf-ustedes cinco, vayan a sentarse en la primera fila ¡vamos, de prisa! No hay tiempo que perder, tengo dieciséis grupos más que preparar-

Los adolescentes obedecieron y fueron a tomar asiento en las gradas inferiores, mientras esto sucedía Erasa y Videl los observaban desde su fila acomodarse en las gradas y la chica de cabellos oscuros aprovechó el momento para burlarse de ellos y de su rival quien ahora había sido colocado en los asientos de la primera fila para la fotografía escolar de ese año.

-Oh ¡mira eso, Erasa! ¡parece que a Trunks Briefs lo colocaron en la fila de los pequeños!-exclamó Videl señalando al preadolescente, haciendo que su mejor amiga de cabellos rubios lo observara fijamente con una sonrisa burlona-¡oigan, bebés! ¡no olviden quitarse el chupón de la boca cuando vayan a sonreír! jajajaja-

Trunks frunció el ceño ante tan despectivo comentario de parte de la adolescente de pie para acomodarse en las gradas restantes.

-¡Pasemos a la siguiente fila!-exclamó la fotógrafa, se acercó a los estudiantes y comenzó a mirarlos a todos detenidamente-tú-señalo a Mai-tú-señalo a Goten-tú-señalo a Erasa-y tú-y por último a Videl-estarán en las gradas posteriores a la primera fila-

-Oiga, espere un momento-la detuvo Videl, se acercó a Gohan y rodeó su brazo con su mano derecha-¡se supone que yo debo estar en la tercera fila junto a Gohan, ambos en el centro de la foto! Después de todo, ambos somos igual de altos ¿no lo ve?-añadió midiendo su estatura y la de su súper mejor amigo, sin embargo, su punto de vista era erróneo ya que Gohan le llevaba unos centímetros más adelante y Videl apenas lo alcanzaba poniéndose en puntas pie.

-Ni lo sueñes, jovencita ¡vete a ponerte en la segunda fila junto a los demás!-le ordenó la mujer señalando las gradas con su dedo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a colocarme en la segunda fila junto a un montón de perdedores?-preguntó Videl acercándose a la fotógrafa con pasos amenazantes-¡¿acaso tiene una sola idea de quien es mi padre?!-

-¿Él es fotógrafo acaso?-preguntó la mujer con desinterés, pues le valía un soberano rábano saber quien diablos era el padre de esa jovencita malcriada.

-¿Uh? n-no ¡él es el…!

-Oh, que mala suerte. Me haría falta un buen asistente-la interrumpió la fotógrafa-ahora, haz lo que te digo y ve a la segunda fila con los demás o te mandaré a la primera fila con los pequeños ¿entendiste?-Videl pasó a un lado de la fotógrafa y se dirigió caminando hacia la fila detrás de donde estaban sentados Trunks, Fasha, Pares y Pilaf con el ceño fruncido y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, se posicionó frente a la cámara con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso-muy bien, ahora los demás colóquense en la última fila y los espacios que queden libres-

-No es la gran cosa, Videl-le dijo Gohan posicionándose en un espacio que había en la tercera fila junto a Bra-lo que importa aquí es que todos salgamos en la foto escolar ¿no es así?-

Broly se colocó último junto a Gohan, una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, la fotógrafa se posicionó frente a la cámara lista para tomar la fotografía escolar que saldría ese año en el anuario de la preparatoria Orange Star.

-Perfecto ¡todos lucen encantadores! Ahora pórtense bien y nadie se mueva-habló la mujer detrás de la cámara ajustando la lente para enfocar mejor la imagen, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia su crush y le sonrió; sin embargo, ese momento duró poco, ya que recordó que faltaba un estudiante y ese era Toma, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de clase quien estaba mirando su reflejo en los lentes de sol que había traído ese día para la fotografía escolar.

-E-espere, señora ¡olvidó poner a Toma en el grupo!-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas deteniendo su acción, la mujer desvió la mirada hacia Toma quien seguía de pie en su lugar sin dar indicio siquiera de querer ir a unirse a los demás estudiantes para la foto escolar.

-Oh, cielos ¿dónde quedaron mis modales?-la fotógrafa se alejó de la cámara y se acercó a Toma-ve a acomodarte entre la chica de cabello celeste y el jovencito pálido de peinado en puntas-

-¡Esto es algo bueno, vas a estar justo en medio de la foto, Toma! Todos podremos verte-le dijo Trunks alegre apenas su compañero de clase se acomodó detrás de él-se terminó, ya no estás hechizado-

-Hmm…-La fotógrafa enfocó el angulo y las posiciones de los estudiantes, pero había algo que no la convencía-no, no, esperen. Algo no está bien aquí-

-Oh, pero por supuesto que algo no está bien-exclamó Videl descruzando los brazos y mirando a la fotógrafa con el ceño fruncido-¡no estoy en el lugar que se supone que debo estar! ¡junto a mi lindo Gohan-kun!-

-Escúchame-dijo la mujer acercándose a Broly-tal vez tú deberías estar allí-se acercó otra vez a la cámara-veamos si esta vez funciona-

Así transcurrieron varios minutos en los que la fotógrafa estuvo cambiando a Broly de posición y de filas pero cada vez que lo intentaba, no lograba que su cuerpo entrara por completo en la pantalla de su cámara.

-Disculpe, señora ¿hay algún problema con la foto?-preguntó el director de pie junto a los estudiantes de primer año.

-Donde sea que ponga al chico grandote, destruye por completo la esencia de la imagen-respondió la fotógrafa.

-Disculpe usted que la interrumpa, pero ¡el lugar donde usted me colocó es totalmente absurdo!-protestó Videl de pie en una de las gradas en la tercera fila, avanzó hacia Toma quien estaba de pie junto a Gohan y comenzó a empujarlo para dejarle su espacio y así salir en la fotografía escolar junto a su “Gohan-kun”-¿quieres hacerte a un lado, maldito emo?-

-¡Déjalo en paz, Videl! no seas caprichosa-le recriminó Trunks a la chica de cabellos oscuros y desvió la mirada hacia Toma-quédate donde estás ¡no dejes que te aparte de tu lugar, Toma!-

Al ver que Toma no se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, Videl colocó una pierna encima de su hombro para saltar sobre él y ponerse en medio de Erasa y Gohan, pero la profesora de inglés notó esto y frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de su estudiante.

-¡Satan-chan! Ya fue suficiente ¡compórtese de una vez!-le ordenó a la adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Cómo digas, Trunks Briefs-le respondió Videl de mala gana a su peor rival, quitando su pierna de encima de Toma y volviendo a su posición anterior-¡nadie pidió tu opinión aquí!-

-V-Videl-chan… no es momento para hacer eso ahora, no estamos en educación física-le recordó Gohan al ver la posición en la que su súper mejor amiga se encontraba.

-De acuerdo, tú colócate allí, tú ahí y tú por ahí-dijo la fotógrafa creyendo encontrar una solución al problema, cuando el grupo estuvo nuevamente acomodado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-¡muy bien! perfecto ¡esto era lo que quería ver!-

-Ah, no ¡por supuesto que no! me acaba de colocar centímetros más atrás ¡y ni siquiera estoy cerca de Gohan!-protestó Videl con las manos en la cadera, tanto Gohan como Trunks no pudieron evitar suspirar con frustración ¿en serio Videl iba a estar quejándose de eso todo el día hasta ver que la pusieran junto al adolescente de cabellos oscuros?

-Ya basta, Videl. la fotógrafa tiene otros grupos más para preparar-le dijo el director a la chica de cabellos oscuros queriendo ponerla en su lugar y que dejara de ser tan caprichosa-¡a ella no le preocupa si sales en la foto junto a Son Gohan o no!-desvió la mirada hacia la mujer-por favor, prosiga, señora-

-Todos sonrían y digan ¡queso!-les dijo la fotógrafa preparando su cámara.

-¿Alguien dijo “queso”?-preguntó Plagg asomado desde el bolsillo de la camisa de Gohan-¡porque muero por comer un trozo ahora!-

-Shh… guarda la voz, Plagg y escóndete-lo regañó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros volviendo a meterlo dentro del bolsillo de su camisa, pero al momento en que todos los estudiantes de primer año dijeron la palabra “queso” y Toma sonreía enormemente como si lo hubieran sacado de un comercial de pasta dental, la cámara de la fotógrafa se apagó indicando que tenía baja batería.

-Oh, maldición ¡me acabo de quedar sin carga en la cámara!-exclamó la mujer un poco decepcionada y molesta, se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del establecimiento-iré a conseguir un repuesto de baterías ¡no me tardo! quédense en sus lugares-

-Sensei ¿me da permiso para ir al baño?-preguntó Toma quien bajó de las gradas y se acercó a su profesor.

-Por supuesto, pero ve rápido, Toma-le respondió el hombre dándole permiso para ir al baño, el chico asintió y caminó hacia el interior de la escuela.

-Oye ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡la fotógrafa dijo que nos quedaramos en nuestros lugares!-le recriminó el director.

-Es una situación de emergencia, señor director-le respondió el profesor logrando convencerlo y sin decir nada más dejó que Toma fuera al baño. Videl, al ver a Toma caminar hacia el establecimiento para ir al baño, considero eso como la oportunidad perfecta para crear un maléfico plan.

-Erasa, ve al baño de chicos y asegúrate de que Toma nunca regrese-le ordenó Videl en voz baja a su amiga de cabellos rubios, Erasa asintió, desvió la mirada hacia el profesor y levantó la mano.

-¡Sensei! ¿me da permiso para ir al baño también?-preguntó la chica viendo al hombre de pie cerca de las gradas.

-Sí, por supuesto, Erasa.

Trunks vió a Erasa bajar de las gradas e ir corriendo de regreso al edificio, frunció el ceño en forma sospechosa intuyendo que Videl estaba tramando algo para hacer que Toma no saliera en la foto y ella pudiera colarse en el lugar que le pertenecía. Toma entró en el baño de chicos, entró a una de las cabinas, se encerró en ella, sacó sus lentes de sol y comenzó a mirarse en los negros cristales justo cuando cierta chica de cabellos rubios entró en la escuela, subió las escaleras al segundo piso donde estaba el baño de chicos, entró de puntillas, vio los pies de Toma asomarse por una de las cabinas, se acercó, colocó el seguro desde afuera y salió corriendo de allí conteniendo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Toma reaccionó al escuchar el seguro siendo colocado desde afuera, se acercó a la puerta e intento salir pero no tuvo éxito y cayó sentado en el inodoro mientras soltaba un suspiro, estaba atrapado.

-Listo, ya podemos comenzar-habló la fotógrafa colocando la batería dentro de su cámara, Erasa subió las escaleras de las gradas y se posicionó delante de Videl, desvió la mirada y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, Videl sonrió al saber que su plan se ejecuto correctamente, dio un salto y se acomodó junto a Gohan poniendo la sonrisa más inocente y dulce que tenía para la foto escolar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Oye, ¿qué creés que estás haciendo, Videl? ¡ese lugar le pertenece a Toma!-le recriminó Trunks al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros de pie en un sitio que no le correspondía-¿dónde está él? ¿cómo terminaste ahí?-

-Pff… ¿a quién le importa lo que haya sucedido con ese emo?-le respondió Videl desinteresada, colocó un brazo alrededor de Gohan y lo atrajo hacia ella-lo que importa ahora aquí, es que estoy por fin en el lugar donde pertenezco ¡junto a mi adorable Gohan-kun!-

-Ahora, quiero que todos pongan su mejor sonrisa ¡porque esta vez será la última!

-Vamos, cariño ¡mira a la cámara y sonríe!-le indicó Videl tomando el rostro de Gohan con su mano y poniéndolo junto al suyo al tiempo que estiraba sus mejillas para dibujarle una sonrisa forzada, Trunks se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo para ayudar a Toma antes de que la fotógrafa capturara la imagen con su cámara.

-No ¡espere, señora!-exclamó Trunks, muy tarde, la fotógrafa ya había tomado la foto escolar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Trunks?-preguntó el director viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas desde su posición.

-Espere un momento, no nos vayamos aún. Tenemos que rehacer la foto escolar ¡Toma no estaba en el grupo!-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas acercándose al director.

-Toma… ¿quién?

-¿No lo recuerda? Toma ¡es el chico de piel bronceada y cabellos en puntas!

-Uh, señor director ¿no nos había dicho que la fotógrafa tenía más grupos que preparar?-preguntó Videl poniéndose de pie junto al hombre-además ya casi es la hora de almorzar-añadió al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba disimuladamente en su rostro.

-En efecto sí, él tenía que estar aquí si quería salir en la foto ¡bien, retírense para que pase el siguiente grupo!

-Oh, sí, sí, claro ¡disfruten su almuerzo!-dijo la fotógrafa despidiéndose de los estudiantes de primer año, todos entraron de vuelta en el edificio y se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero Pares no se iba a quedar atrás, estaba convencida de que Toma aún seguía en el baño. Así que se dirigió al baño de chicos aprovechando que los demás estudiantes estaban ocupados con la foto escolar, entró en el baño, avanzó lentamente mirando a su alrededor buscando a su amigo y, de pronto, se detuvo al sentir unos suaves sollozos venir de una de las cabinas.

-Oh, dioses. Pobre Toma-murmuró Pares, al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, quitó el seguro de afuera y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amigo de cabellos oscuros llorando sentado en el inodoro, apenas vió a Pares, Toma se secó las lágrimas y parpadeó un par de veces.

-_*Snif*_ me perdí la foto escolar ¿no es así? _*snif* *snif*_-preguntó Toma mientras se secaba las lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos negros.

-Temo decirte que sí, Videl volvió a usar uno de sus trucos sucios para evitar que salieras en la foto.

-Fui un tonto al pensar que esta vez saldría en la foto-murmuró el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con tristeza saliendo de la cabina-nadie me ve o me oye, soy como un vampiro, incluso en las fotos-

-No, no digas esas cosas de ti, Toma ¡eso no es cierto!-le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Déjame en paz ¿quieres? mientras existan personas crueles como Videl ¡jamás habrá lugar para chicos como yo!

-¡Espera, encontraremos una manera de que salgas en la siguiente foto!

-Hablo en serio, Pares-la interrumpió Toma antes de salir del baño-déjame en paz, no tiene caso que intentes animarme-

Sin decir nada más, el chico de cabellos oscuros salió corriendo del baño y de la preparatoria Orange Star hacia un sitio tranquilo donde refugiarse para poder llorar y lamentar su mala suerte. Mientras esto sucedía, en un escondite secreto, una villana de cabellos oscuros se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme ventanal apoyándose sobre su bastón perteneciente a su traje, cerró los ojos sintiendo la tristeza de Toma y frunció las cejas.

-Pobre niño… se siente tan solo y despreciado-habló Dark Butterfly aún con los ojos cerrados-qué difícil debe ser para ti sentirte como un vampiro, que nadie note siquiera tu existencia-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada-acércate a mí, pequeño akuma-voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar lejos de allí-y ahora vuela lejos, mi malvada mariposa ¡y dale a este joven vampiro una imagen y una voz! Así todos notarán que él existe-

Pares salió del baño, regresó a la cafetería y camino hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Goten y Trunks, tomó asiento frente a ellos y suspiró con tristeza.

-Siento mucha pena por Toma-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños cabizbaja a sus otros dos amigos sentados frente a ella-estaba encerrado en el baño de chicos, en serio quería salir en la foto escolar ¡creo que es cierto que él está hechizado!-

-Debí haber supuesto que Videl se encargaría de tenderle una trampa para salirse con la suya otra vez-murmuró Trunks con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería-¡hay que intentar acabar con esta maldición de una vez por todas!-

-¿Y si intentamos convencer a la fotógrafa de que rehaga la foto otra vez?-preguntó Pares acercándose a su amigo de cabellos lilas.

-Ella no va a querer volver a hacer eso, es un caso perdido. A menos que… a menos que si la foto desapareciera, la fotógrafa tendría que volver a rehacer la foto y esta vez incluiremos a Toma.

-¡Oh, esa es una idea maravillosa, Trunks!-exclamó la chica de cabellos castaños con entusiasmo-pero, hay un problema ¿cómo haremos que desaparezca la foto?- 

-Encárgate de buscar a Toma y yo me ocuparé de lo demás-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Pares asintió y salió corriendo de la cafetería a buscar a su mejor amigo. Ni Goten, Trunks o Pares se dieron cuenta de que Videl y Erasa estaban escuchando la conversación escondidas detrás de una de las paredes de la cafetería.

-Agh ¡no pienso permitir que ese friki arruine mi foto perfecta con Gohan!-murmuró Videl apretando su puño con fuerza en señal de ira, abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia Erasa quien le sonreía nerviosamente-¡más te vale que te pongas a idear un plan para detenerlo! Trunks va a aprender quien manda aquí-

Toma siguió corriendo, alejándose cada vez más de la preparatoria Orange Star hasta que llegó a un callejón, se interno en el y se sentó contra la pared sujetando sus lentes de sol con fuerza en sus manos, la mariposa morada descendió volando al callejón donde estaba el chico de cabellos en puntas, se introdujo en los lentes de sol tiñéndolos de morado y al instante Toma elevó su cabeza al escuchar una voz femenina hablarle.

-Pikuchā, me llamo Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros con una máscara plateada cubriendo sus ojos-desde ahora las personas no harán nada más que hablar sobre ti y verte solo a ti, no serás un vampiro nunca más. Pero tengo una pequeña condición, tienes que tomar los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir cuando el momento llegue-

-Por supuesto, Dark Butterfly-respondió Toma sonriendo, se levantó del suelo, un aura morada lo rodeó completamente y se desvaneció, contempló su nueva transformación a través de los cristales de sus gafas de sol: su cabello seguía exactamente igual, pero ahora su piel era completamente blanca y brillante como la del vampiro en la película “Crepúsculo”, usaba una camisa negro ceniza, una gabardina larga hasta las rodillas verde militar, pantalones de jean grises y unas botas de plataforma de goma color negras-¡me encanta esta nueva imágen!-añadió para luego colocarse los lentes de sol sobre sus ojos que ahora se asemejaban mucho a los lentes de sol que usaba Willy Wonka y tenían un cristal naranja-rosado.

Por otro lado, Trunks salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina del director, asomó la mirada asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y al ver que todo estaba despejado, prosiguió con su plan.

-_Muy bien, todo está en orden. La fotógrafa dejó su cámara con la tarjeta de memoria en la oficina del director durante la hora del almuerzo_-pensó Trunks apoyado contra la esquina de una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Me niego a participar en esto, Trunks!-le dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Oh, por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta ¡tenemos que eliminar la foto antes de que la fotógrafa regrese!-respondió Trunks, en eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, el director y la fotógrafa salieron de allí y cerraron la puerta tras ellos-ya está ¡todo despejado, ya puedo entrar!-

Trunks esperó a que el director y la fotógrafa se alejaran de la oficina, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, salió de su escondite detrás de la pared, caminó por el pasillo a pasos apresurados asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera y ya frente a la oficina del director, colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¡No hagas esto, Trunks! ¡debe haber otra manera de solucionar esto!-le dijo Tikki intentando detenerlo, pero el preadolescente no le hizo caso, abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Videl y Erasa estaban siguiendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas desde que salió de la cafetería, y ahora Erasa estaba escondida detrás de un cesto de basura junto a su mejor amiga grabando a Trunks irrumpir en la oficina del director con el teléfono de Videl, desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros sin soltar el teléfono y una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la grabación. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas entró en la oficina del director sin olvidar cerrar la puerta tras él, tomó la cámara de la fotógrafa, comenzó a pasar las fotos una por una hasta dar con la foto escolar de los estudiantes de primer año, pero justo cuando estaba por borrarla, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la oficina del director, rápidamente se escondió debajo del escritorio, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver los zapatos de Videl y Erasa aproximarse hacia el escritorio debajo de la rendija de éste ¡maldición! ahora estaba seguro de que se había metido en grandes problemas-te dije que esto era una mala idea-

Afuera, el resto de los estudiantes estaba en el campo de baseball esperando a que terminara el receso para almorzar para formar filas y así terminar de tomar las fotos, el director y la fotógrafa estaban de pie junto a las gradas bebiendo unas botellas de jugo que sacaron de las máquinas expendedoras en la cafetería, cuando, de pronto, Pikuchā hizo su aparición desde la azotea de la escuela, su mirada se enfocó en el director de la preparatoria y la fotógrafa, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus negros labios, retrocedió, tomó impulso, dio un salto y una voltereta quedando arrodillado frente a ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes!-se presentó el villano una vez que se incorporó y quedó de pie frente al director y la fotógrafa.

-¿Quién rayos se supone que eres tú?-preguntó el director arqueando una ceja confundido.

-Oh, soy alguien a quien nunca han notado antes-respondió Pikuchā-pero ahora eso ya no volverá a suceder ¡porque a partir de hoy todos se verán igual a mi! ¡que comience la transformación!-tanto el director como la fotógrafa soltaron sus botellas de jugo y salieron corriendo de allí, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de Pikuchā, y sin perder un segundo apuntó con sus lentes de sol al director y a la fotógrafa y disparó un rayo de luz contra ellos convirtiéndolos en replicas exactas de sí mismo-pronto solo verán a miles de personas iguales a mi caminando por las calles de Tokio-siguió atacando a los estudiantes transformándolos en copias idénticas de sí mismo con sus lentes de sol, la mayoría de ellos huían atemorizados-¿qué pasa? ¿acaso le temen a una transformación? ¡ustedes van a ser los revolucionarios de esta nueva moda!-entró en el edificio y siguió disparándole a todos con sus rayos de luz transformándolos, uno de los rayos tocó a Caulifla quien se convirtió en una copia idéntica del villano, pequeños grupos de estudiantes intentaron escapar por las salidas de emergencia pero fueron bloqueadas de repente por Pikuchā-¡ni crean que van a huir de aquí! pronto todos serán un calco exacto de mi imagen… y eso te incluye a ti, Videl Satan-

-Grandioso, simplemente grandioso-exclamó Dark Butterfly al ver que su plan estaba comenzando a dar frutos-¡no pasará mucho tiempo para que Lordbug y Chat Noir aparezcan y encuentren su camino a la perdición!-

-_Videl Satan_-canturreó Pikuchā caminando por los pasillos buscando a la chica de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que disparaba sus rayos a otros estudiantes transformándolos-¿alguno sabe dónde puede estar Videl Satan?-

Gohan subió las escaleras hacia el pasillo de lockers para buscar su mochila y volver a casa, pero al llegar a dicho pasillo se topó con gran parte de los estudiantes transformados en un nuevo villano akumatizado, incluso Broly había sido transformado y estaba siendo consolado por su novia, Fasha.

-Pero… ¡¿qué?!-se alejó del pasillo de lockers y fue a esconderse detrás de un cesto de basura, abrió el bolsillo de su camisa liberando a su kwami-¡hay que detener a quien sea que haya sido akumatizado esta vez! ¡Plagg, las garras!-ya transformado en Chat Noir, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la planta baja de la escuela, se escondió detrás de uno de los bebederos y vió una montaña de escritorios bloqueando las puertas-bien, las salidas de emergencia están bloqueadas así que no hay forma de escapar-

-¡Oigan, miren todos! ¡es Chat Noir!-exclamó Bra llamando la atención de los estudiantes que estaban refugiados con ella en uno de los salones de clases-¡está aquí para rescatarnos!-

-Shh ¡baja la voz!-murmuró el héroe felino, pero fue demasiado tarde, Pikuchā apareció al pie de las escaleras, disparó su rayo de luz desde sus lentes de sol y Chat Noir comenzó a esquivar sus ataques haciendo volteretas hasta quedar de pie en el suelo-de acuerdo, hora de pasar al plan B-

Pikuchā volvió a atacar al héroe felino con su rayo de luz, éste lo esquivo ágilmente, tomó un cesto de basura que estaba cerca y lo colocó encima del villano impidiéndole moverse, llegó a la salida de emergencia y se posicionó para prepara su cataclismo.

-¡Ayúdanos por favor, Chat Noir!-exclamó uno de los estudiantes transformado en una copia del villano-no quiero quedarme así para siempre ¡apresúrate!-

-Estoy en eso, **¡cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, pero cuando estaba a punto de destruir los escritorios que bloqueaban la salida de emergencia, un rayo de luz impactó contra él transformándose en una copia idéntica de Pikuchā.

-Es mejor que te quedes así, felino-habló Pikuchā detrás de él, al parecer había logrado salir del cesto de basura y ahora estaba de pie frente al héroe transformado-detesto a los gatos-

-**¡Cataclismo!**-exclamó el héroe felino intentando invocar su poder pero nada sucedió, miró su mano izquierda y notó que su miraculous ya no estaba allí-¡mi anillo ya no está! ¡desapareció! No puedo usar mis poderes ni mis armas sin él-

-¡Su miraculous! ¿por qué rayos no lo tomaste antes de transformarlo?-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta al darse cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido su nueva creación.

-No preocupes por eso, Dark Butterfly. Tengo todo bajo control-respondió el villano con lentes de sol-ahora… ¡¿en dónde rayos te escondes, Videl Satan?!-

Trunks permanecía escondido debajo del escritorio en la oficina del director, Videl y Erasa lo buscaban con la mirada, más que nada Videl, quien quería confrontar al preadolescente y chantajearlo para que no borrara la foto escolar donde salía ella junto a “Gohan-kun”. El menor permaneció escondido en su lugar hasta que escuchó la voz de la chica de cabellos oscuros llamándolo.

-¡Ya sé que estás aquí dentro, Trunks Briefs!-dijo Videl avanzando hacia el escritorio y colocando sus manos sobre éste-¿dónde te escondes, pequeña lagartija? sal de tu escondite ¡AHORA!-añadió para luego golpear fuertemente la madera con ambos puños sobresaltando a Trunks, quien salió de su escondite con cámara en mano-aja ¡esta vez si que estás en grandes problemas, sabandija!-sacó su teléfono y le mostró el video que filmo de él entrando a la oficina del director-estoy segura de que el director amará ver mi video de ti irrumpiendo en su oficina-

-Y lo más probable es que él no dudara en expulsarte-comentó Erasa riéndose a carcajadas junto a su mejor amiga, Trunks se quedó en shock por un segundo pero siendo el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, actuó rápido y apuntó la cámara hacia ambas chicas quienes retrocedieron asustadas.

-¡Basta ya, y entrégame tu teléfono! O no me dejarás otra opción más que borrar la foto escolar-la amenazó Trunks mientras se preparaba para oprimir el botón de borrar en la cámara.

-Oh no ¡no te atreverías a hacer algo así! no tienes las agallas para hacerlo-exclamó Videl en un tono desafiante.

-Oh ¿crées que no lo haré?-preguntó el preadolescente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-sería una pena que esta foto desapareciera ¿no lo crees? En especial considerando lo hermosa que luces junto a tu amado “Gohan-kun”-

-¡No, por favor!-le suplicó la chica de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que le dio a su súper mejor amigo salir de la boca de alguien más, siendo más específicos, de su peor rival.

-Entonces, si no quieres que borre la foto, dame tu teléfono-le dijo Trunks extendiendo su mano para que Videl cooperara, la adolescente suspiró resignada y le entregó el teléfono a Trunks, aprovechando que Trunks estaba distraído, Erasa se acercó a la cámara, tomó la tarjeta de memoria y se la arrojó a Videl bajo la mirada del preadolescente.

-¡Devuelve esa tarjeta de memoria!-exclamó Trunks viendo a Videl con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces, regrésame mi teléfono-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros de la misma forma.

-¡Dame la tarjeta de memoria o me quedo con tu teléfono!

-Ja ¿y eso que me importa? después de todo, puedo comparme otro teléfono igual a ese.

-¡Videl Satan!-exclamó una voz llena de ira, esto hizo que tanto Trunks como Erasa y Videl se asomaran al pasillo para ver de donde provenía esa voz-¡¿en dónde te estás escondiendo?!-

-¿Quién rayos me está buscando ahora?-se preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros confundida, aprovechando la distracción, Trunks le quitó la tarjeta de memoria y salió corriendo de la oficina del director-¡oye! ¿a dónde crees que vas?-desvió la mirada hacia Erasa-no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, estúpida ¡ve a buscarlo!-Erasa asintió y salió corriendo de la oficina del director con Videl detrás persiguiendo a Trunks, quien tomó una oportunidad para perderlas de vista subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la preparatoria Orange Star, una vez allí se escondió detrás de una esquina de las paredes del pasillo y suspiró aliviado-¿ahora dónde se metió esa sabandija?-

Pikuchā no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba su próxima víctima, cerró la puerta de uno de los salones de clase y sonrió al saber que Videl no estaba fuera de su alcance. Comenzó a dar ligeros saltos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director y una vez allí, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su victima, colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus negros labios.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te encuentro, Videl Satan-habló el villano con gafas de sol llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Y ¿se puede saber qué o quién que supone que eres tú?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros avanzando hacia Pikuchā con el ceño fruncido, el villano rio suavemente y dio unos pasos más hasta que su pálido y brillante rostro estuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Videl.

-Toma un buen vistazo de mi rostro, porque así es como te verás a partir de ahora-le respondió Pikuchā sin abandonar su sonrisa perversa.

-¡Ew! no, que asqueroso ¡no te me acerques, fenómeno!-exclamó Videl, empujó al villano lejos de ella y salió corriendo de allí bajo la furiosa mirada de Pikuchā quien frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en puños, se dio vuelta, acomodó sus lentes de sol y disparó su rayo de luz impactando contra la adolescente quien se transformó en una copia exacta del villano. Videl contempló su nueva apariencia y volvió a mirar a Pikuchā con furia-¡¿qué rayos crees que haces?! ¡¿acaso tienes una idea de cuánto dinero cuesta la ropa que visto todos los días?!-

-En realidad deberías darme las gracias. Te ves mucho más hermosa así, _Darling_-le respondió el villano conteniendo sus ganas de reírse. Trunks bajó lentamente las escaleras y apenas vió a Pikuchā y a Videl transformada en una copia idéntica del villano, sus pupilas se encogieron, rápidamente dio la vuelta y se dirigió corriendo a la biblioteca para transformarse en Lordbug, abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera y dejó salir a su kwami.

-Hay que detener a este nuevo villano-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a la pequeña kwami roja, quien salió de su escondite entusiasmada de tener que pelear con otra víctima akumatizada-¡Tikki, motas!-

-Esta vez no lograrás deshacerte de mi encerrándome otra vez en el baño de chicos-dijo Pikuchā con un tono de voz amenazante a Videl mientras caminaba alrededor de ella al tiempo que la chica transformada se encogia en su lugar con miedo a lo que el villano tuviera planeado hacerle; Lordbug reconoció al villano al escuchar esa frase de forma amenazante y supo que se trataba de Toma, salió de la biblioteca y se acercó corriendo, interponiéndose entre Videl y Pikuchā. Al ver a su ídolo intentando defenderla, Videl no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Toma!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas abriendo sus brazos como barrera para mantener a Videl alejada del peligro.

-Eso se acabó ¡yo ya no soy el Toma que todos ignoran y no oyen!-respondió el villano con lentes de sol mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, abandonó su enojo por un segundo para dar una vuelta alrededor de él-ahora soy el inigualable Pikuchā ¡el único al que todos van a ver y notar su existencia!-

-¡Quitale el miraculous a Lordbug antes de transformarlo!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly-¡es el aro en su oído izquierdo!-

-Estoy seguro de que disfrutaras de una transformación, Lordbug-habló Pikuchā con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que un rayo de luz salía de los cristales de sus lentes de sol.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero transformarme ¡estoy bien tal y como estoy!-le respondió el héroe de cabellos oscuros sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque frente al villano.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a Chat Noir?-preguntó el villano con los cristales de sus lentes de sol iluminados por el rayo de luz-¡creo que no miento cuando te digo que él ama su nueva transformación!-

Comenzó a disparar su rayo de luz contra Lordbug; sin embargo, el héroe desviaba los ataques usando su propia espada para protegerse. Videl aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo y dejar que su ídolo se hiciera cargo de ese villano parecido a un vampiro que vió en esa aburrida película llamada “Crepúsculo”, Lordbug retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de desviar los rayos de luz que disparaba el villano con ayuda de su espada, al verse acorralado, guardó su espada rápidamente y se alejó corriendo de allí buscando algun sitio seguro donde refugiarse pero Pikuchā no lo perdía de vista y seguía disparando rayos de luz que el héroe de cabellos lilas esquivaba con agilidad. Chat Noir desvió la mirada al ver que su compañero estaba en problemas y apretó las manos en puños.

-Puede que no tenga mis poderes, ni mis armas, pero no por eso me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados-murmuró el héroe felino transformado apretando las manos en puños, comenzó a correr para detener al villano y ayudar a su compañero de cabellos lilas pero tropezó con la plataforma de sus botas y cayó al suelo-agh…-se incorporó lentamente y observó aquellas botas-¿quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de inventar estas cosas? muy bien, supongo que caminaré…-a pasos de robot llegó a uno de los salones de clases, abrió la puerta y se acercó a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes transformados en una copia exacta de Pikuchā-escuchenme, puedo ayudarlos a que vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero necesito saber algo ¿alguno de ustedes sabe el código de la alarma de incendios?-

-Oh, puedo ayudarte ¡yo sé el código!-exclamó una chica transformada levantando la mano para llamar la atención del héroe felino transformado al igual que ella.

Afuera, Lordbug continuaba esquivando los ataques de Pikuchā, dio la vuelta y arrojó su yo-yo contra él pero Pikuchā desvió el ataque con el rayo de luz que salía de sus lentes mientras se acercaba lentamente al héroe de cabellos lilas. Al verse nuevamente acorralado, Lordbug volvió a arrojar su yo-yo una y otra vez sin conseguir derribar al villano con lentes de sol, quien disparó otro rayo contra él, logrando esquivarlo dando una voltereta.

-En poco tiempo, todos en Japón serán una copia perfecta de mí mismo-le dijo Pikuchā con los cristales de sus lentes de sol destellando por el rayo que estaba a punto de dispararle al héroe de cabellos lilas, Lordbug volvió a preparar su yo-yo para protegerse, pero el villano lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca con fuerza-pero antes de que eso suceda, voy a tener que tomar prestado tu miraculous ¡ese será mi mayor premio!-

-¡Déjalo en paz, Pikuchā!-exclamó Chat Noir con todo un ejercito de estudiantes transformados detrás de él-¡vámos por él!-

El ejército de estudiantes transformados se lanzó a detener al villano, pero éste, al verse acorralado, tomó impulso, dio un salto y una voltereta pasando encima de todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Chat Noir hasta quedar de pie en el suelo frente a ellos.

-No tiene caso que peleen conmigo. Si no quieres aceptar una transformación, Lordbug ¡entonces voy a demostrarte que tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser! ¡no escaparás de mi!

-¿Prometes que nos devolveras a la normalidad, Lordbug?-preguntó Broly viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas con preocupación.

-Por favor ¡queremos recuperar nuestros verdaderos cuerpos!-dijo una de las chicas de tercer año que también fue afectada por la transformación del villano.

-Sí, no se preocupen-les respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas-voy a encargarme de derrotar a Pikuchā antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Eso espero, porque estás botas son demasiado peligrosas, alguien podría romperse una pierna caminando con ellas-comentó Chat Noir detrás de su compañero, Lordbug se volteó para verlo pero no pudo reconocerlo por la transformación así que arqueó una de sus cejas lilas confundido.

-¡¿Chat Noir?!

-¿Nos disculpan un momento? Necesitamos hablar a solas.

El héroe transformado tomó la muñeca de Lordbug y lo llevó con él a un lugar apartado de los demás estudiantes para hablar con más tranquilidad, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Lordbug se zafó del agarre de su compañero, se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza detenidamente.

-Chat Noir, no… no puedo creerlo ¿de verdad eres tú?

-¡Pero por supuesto que soy yo! ¿qué no me reconoces?-respondió el héroe felino haciendo su característica pose de pelea para que su compañero de cabellos lilas lo identificara-¿acaso ya no soy el gato más atractivo y carismático de todo el mundo?-

-Uh, bueno…-dijo Lordbug un poco dudoso-si debo ser honesto contigo, no tengo comentarios-

-Al menos podrías decir “oh, gracias por salvarme el pellejo, compañero”-habló Chat Noir con una mirada y tono de voz sarcásticos.

-Pff… jajaja, lo siento, Chat Noir. Pero es que… viéndote vestido así ¡te encuentro muy gracioso! Pero, aún así, gracias por salvarme, supongo.

-No hay de que-respondió el héroe felino-pero…-miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, se acercó a su compañero de cabellos lilas y murmuró-por si no te has dado cuenta aún tenemos que desakumatizar a Pikuchā-

-Y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso si ni siquiera tienes poderes? ¿acaso vas a quitarte tus botas y arrojarselas?-preguntó Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino transformado intentando contener su risa.

-¡Oye! ¿te olvidaste quien acaba de salvarte el pellejo hace unos minutos?-respondió Chat Noir un poco molesto cruzando los brazos. 

-Eso no importa ahora ¡tenemos que buscar a Pikuchā pronto! ¡no hay tiempo para distracciones!

-Puede que tal vez quiera detenerte, pero ¿sabes? espero que antes se te ocurra un buen plan.

-Agh, de acuerdo, tu ganas ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Bien, sabemos que atacar a Pikuchā directamente no nos ayudará en nada y tampoco es la mejor opción, a menos que quieras terminar pasando por un proceso de múltiples cirugías.

-Cierto, pero, ya que estamos en eso ¡acabas de darme una gran idea!-habló Lordbug con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chat Noir, arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse saliendo de la preparatoria Orange Star y el terreno que rodeaba el establecimiento-¡tenemos que ir a Tokyo TV! será un viaje agitado así que ¡cuidado con la cabeza!-

-Eso no es divertido-protestó el héroe felino transformado viendo a su compañero con seriedad.

-No solo perdiste tu imagen, Chat Noir. Si no que también perdiste tu clásico sentido del humor-añadió Lordbug apenas se detuvieron en la azotea de un edificio, nuevamente arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse hacia el edificio de Tokyo TV con su compañero transformado aferrado fuertemente a su cintura.

* * *

Pikuchā llegó al centro de Tokyo y comenzó a atacar a las personas que allí paseaban o disfrutaban de una tarde tranquilos con los rayos de luz que salían de los cristales de sus lentes de sol, transformando a todas sus víctimas en copias exactas de sí mismo. La mayoría de las personas intentaba escapar de allí sin mucho éxito ya que apenas corrían unos centímetros, eran alcanzados por un rayo de luz que los transformaba en Pikuchā, Fasha lloraba sentada en el banco de un parque mientras su novio, Broly (que había sido transformado al igual que ella) la abrazaba en un intento por querer consolarla, cuando, de pronto, en medio de todo el caos, revuelo y conmoción, una pantalla se encendió y mostró a Lordbug en ésta.

-_¡Ciudadanos de Tokio! Pikuchā no es un villano invencible_-habló Lordbug desde la pantalla grabando un mensaje para todas las personas que fueron afectadas por la transformación del villano akumatizado-_aún pueden ayudarme, solo tienen que ponerse un accesorio ¡así podré identificar al verdadero Pikuchā y capturar su akuma!_-

Pikuchā ya había llegado al edificio del ayuntamiento, subió hacia el último piso, lugar donde estaba ubicada la oficina de Mr. Satan y ahora estaba caminando hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros lentamente, al tiempo que éste observaba a su alrededor buscando una forma de protegerse del villano sin éxito alguno.

-Todo el mundo debe lucir igual a mi, en especial usted, Mr. Satan-habló el villano de cabellos oscuros acercándose al gobernador de tokio con pasos amenazantes al tiempo que preparaba el láser incorporado en las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas sobre sus ojos. Mr. Satan desvió la mirada hacia su computadora donde estaba escuchando el mensaje del héroe de cabellos lilas.

-_Recuerden esto ¡todos deben llevar un accesorio!_-habló Lordbug desde la computadora del hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Nunca podrás vencer a Lordbug!-le gritó Mr. Satan al villano con una mezcla de nervios y miedo en la voz, pero intentaba permanecer firme ante la situación y no entrar en pánico.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tu, considerando que él ya acaba de exponer su plan secreto-le respondió Pikuchā con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra dibujada sobre sus negros labios, un láser salió del cristal rosa anaranjado de sus lentes de sol impactando contra Mr. Satan cuyo aspecto cambio y ahora era una copia exacta del villano.

-¡Lordbug vendrá y nos rescatará a todos!-exclamó Mr. Satan cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, pero el villano akumatizado se acercó y lo tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-No, usted está equivocado ¡Lordbug no vendrá a rescatar a nadie! ¿le quedó claro?

-Bien, el momento ya ha llegado, Pikuchā ¡no dejes que Lordbug escape! ¡toma su miraculous, si no haces lo que te digo, te quitaré tus poderes!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly quien ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-¡Por favor, cuento con la ayuda de todos ustedes para derrotar a Pikuchā!-habló el héroe de cabellos lilas dando por finalizado el mensaje que estaba transmitiendo.

-Y ¡estamos fuera!-exclamó Chat Noir apagando la cámara y se acercó a su compañero para chocar puños-lamento decir esto, pero no entiendo a que va tu plan ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿no lo encuentras un poco… complicado?-

-¡Ese no era mi verdadero plan!-le respondió Lordbug tomándolo de los hombros con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-el verdadero plan, es, ahora que Pikuchā sabe que estamos aquí, en el edificio de Tokyo TV, estará viniendo hasta aquí en este preciso momento-

-Excelente idea, entonces le tenderemos una trampa-comentó el héroe felino tomando la mano de Lordbug-y caerá a nuestros pies-añadió con una mirada seductora para luego besar su mano.

-¿No quisiste decir, “en tus zapatos”?-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona para luego reír suavemente, molestando a su compañero transformado.

-No le veo lo gracioso.

Minutos más tarde, las puertas del set donde Lordbug y Chat Noir grabaron el mensaje se abrieron de par en par y Pikuchā entró en la habitación, comenzó a caminar buscando a los héroes con la mirada, se detuvo en el centro del set frente al escenario y se le hizo extraño no verlos allí.

-¡Ahora!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug captó la señal, arrojó su yo-yo y lo enredó alrededor del cuerpo de Pikuchā dejándolo atrapado y sin posibilidades de moverse.

-¡Estás atrapado, Pikuchā!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas saliendo de su escondite.

-¡El akuma tiene que estar en sus lentes de sol! ¡quítaselos!-dijo el héroe felino transformado, asomado desde su escondite. Lordbug asintió, se acercó al villano, le quitó los lentes de sol y los aplastó con su bota rompiéndolos pero ninguna mariposa morada salió de ellos.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿en dónde está el akuma?-murmuró Lordbug.

-Peor aún, ¿dónde está Pikuchā?-preguntó Chat Noir mirando a su alrededor al igual que el héroe de cabellos lilas, reaccionó al escuchar una voz familiar hablandole.

-Lo siento mucho, Lordbug-san. Él me prometió que me devolvería mi apariencia original si te tendíamos una trampa.

-¿Mr. Satan?

Desde las sombras, Pikuchā disparó un rayo de luz desde sus lentes contra Lordbug, pero Chat Noir previno esto y corrió hacia el héroe.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Chat Noir protegiendo a su compañero como si fuera un escudo humano haciendo que el rayo de luz impactara contra él, Lordbug se asustó por un segundo pensando que sufriría otra transformación pero nada sucedió-no te preocupes. Ya me transformó antes, no puede hacerlo dos veces-

-Gracias por protegerme, Chat Noir-le agradeció Lordbug sonriendole, Pikuchā gruñó desde las sombras y bajó de un salto quedando de rodillas en el suelo, se incorporó hasta quedar de pie frente a ambos héroes y se puso en posición de ataque al tiempo que otro rayo de luz aparecía en los cristales de sus lentes de sol.

-Bien, adelante. Usa todo tu encanto-dijo el héroe felino transformado regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-_¡Lucky Charm!_-exclamó Lordbug, lanzó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas que revelaron el objeto que debía usar: una cámara de fotos digital-¿de acuerdo? ¿y qué haré con esto ahora?-observó a su alrededor buscando cómo usar su lucky charm, elevó su mirada hacia las luces, a Pikuchā, luego a Chat Noir y finalmente al interruptor junto a la puerta-¡ya sé que hacer! Chat Noir…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que el villano de cabellos en puntas le disparó otro rayo de luz, pero supo esquívarlo a tiempo-Chat Noir ¡corre a apagar las luces! ¡hazlo rápido!-

Chat Noir obedeció, fue corriendo hacia el interruptor junto a la puerta y apagó todas las luces dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad. Pikuchā comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando al héroe de cabellos lilas, pero, de pronto, una luz brillante encandiló sus ojos y al desviar la mirada distinguió a Lordbug sujetando una cámara digital en sus manos, nuevamente le tomó una foto con flash encandilándolo, esto molestó al villano quien comenzó a perseguirlo para atraparlo, pero cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo, Lordbug le tomaba una nueva foto con la cámara haciendo que la luz del flash lo encandilara y torpezara con los cordones de sus propias botas y cayera boca abajo en el suelo. Cuando finalmente se lanzó a atraparlo, bajó la cámara y se topó con el héroe felino frente a él sujetando la cámara, Lordbug sonrió levemente al ver que su plan funcionó, tomó una ultima foto con flash encandilando al villano, intentó atacarlo con los rayos de luz de sus lentes de sol, pero apenas abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que éstos no estaban allí.

-Pero ¿qué?-exclamó Pikuchā tocándose el rostro al ver que no tenía sus lentes de sol puestos sobre sus ojos, Lordbug le mostró los lentes de sol, los tomó con ambas manos y los partió en dos liberando al akuma, al tiempo que Chat Noir encendía el interruptor iluminando nuevamente la habitación.

-Ya se acabaron los problemas, akuma-dijo Lordbug, velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-atrajo su yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la cámara digital y la arrojó con fuerza al techo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-la cámara se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que devolvieron a la normalidad a todas las personas que fueron afectadas por la transformación del villano, sí, y eso incluyó a Videl, quien estaba más que feliz de recuperar su antigua apariencia. La transformación en Mr. Satan también se deshizo, devolviéndole al hombre de cabellos oscuros su aspecto original, lo mismo sucedió con Chat Noir-aunque no tuviste tus poderes, te luciste en esta batalla, Chat Noir-

-Lo sé, y además hice todo usando botas de plataforma-comentó el héroe felino encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó a su compañero de cabellos lilas y murmuró-por cierto, deberían prohibir esas cosas en este país-

La transformación de Pikuchā desapareció devolviendo a Toma a la normalidad, apenas el aura morada se desvaneció del cuerpo del chico de cabellos en puntas, éste abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor ligeramente confundido.

-¡Cielos! ¿qué me sucedió?-preguntó Toma sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor-¿en dónde estoy?-

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono, chocando sus puños para celebrar su victoria, Lordbug se acercó a Toma, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a la puerta donde estaba parado Mr. Satan.

-¿Podría llevar a este chico de vuelta a la preparatoria Orange Star, Mr. Satan?-le preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas sin soltar a Toma.

-Uh… s-sí ¡desde luego, Lordbug-san!-respondió el gobernador de Tokio con una sonrisa nerviosa, el héroe de cabellos lilas le agradeció con una reverencia, soltó la muñeca de Toma y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Chat Noir.

-¡Hasta pronto, Chat Noir!-se despidió Lordbug guiñándole el ojo a su compañero felino-¡nos veremos después!-

-Agh, no puedo creerlo ¡has ganado una vez más, Lordbug!-exclamó Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite y apretando con fuerza su bastón frustrada porque por poco tuvo la ilusión de obtener su miraculous y el de Chat Noir-pero, como dice un viejo dicho “no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada” cuida tu espalda, Lordbug ¡porque te venceré cuando menos lo esperes!-

* * *

Trunks deshizo su transformación y regresó corriendo a la preparatoria Orange Star, por suerte, no había aterrizado muy lejos del establecimiento. Apenas llegó a entrada, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris y extrajo la tarjeta de memoria que había tomado de la cámara en la oficina del director después de la hora del almuerzo.

-Debí haberte escuchado, Tikki. Tomar esta tarjeta fue una mala decisión-le dijo Trunks mirando la tarjeta de memoria con pena y culpabilidad a la vez.

-Entonces ¿no piensas borrar la foto escolar?-preguntó la kwami roja asomada desde el bolsillo en la sudadera de su portador.

-No, esta vez tengo una mejor idea con la que estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡así se habla, Trunks! ¡ese es mi chico!

La fotógrafa estaba ajustando la lente de su cámara para fotografiar al siguiente grupo de estudiantes, con todo lo que había sucedido, ya estaba demasiado demorada y no podía posponer su trabajo ni un segundo más, además de que el director estaba impaciente por querer ver que ella acabara pronto para que todos pudieran regresar a sus casas. Videl y Erasa estaban sentadas cerca de la puerta que daba acceso al campo de baseball cuando Trunks apareció, se acercó a ellas y se arrodillo en medio de ambas amigas.

-Ten, te regreso tu teléfono-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos oscuros a su rival acercándole su teléfono, Videl lo tomó sin decir nada y solo se quedó sentada allí, viendo a Trunks caminar hacia las gradas perpleja pero confundida al mismo tiempo. La fotógrafa le estaba pidiendo a los estudiantes que sonrieran para la foto, cuando, de pronto, Trunks se ubicó detrás de ella y levantó su mano para llamar su atención-uh, discúlpeme-la fotógrafa desvió su mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, quien le entregó la tarjeta de memoria-olvidó esto en la oficina del director-

-¡Oh, cierto!-exclamó la mujer al ver que la cámara no tenía la tarjeta incorporada-muchas gracias, niño-

-Sé que está ocupada ahora, pero… uno de nuestros compañeros no estaba en la foto escolar ¿cree que tengamos una oportunidad de rehacerla?

-Uh, escucha, niño. Ya estoy muy demorada con todo lo que ha pasado-le respondió la fotografa un poco apenada y desvió la mirada hacia el director-además, el director… parece que está perdiendo la paciencia-

-Sí, entiendo lo que dice. Pero, tal vez podríamos rehacerla al salir de la escuela ¿qué le parece si tomamos la foto escolar en la entrada al Santuario Meiji?-le preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Ay, no lo sé…

-¡Queremos una buena foto escolar tomada por la mejor fotógrafa de Japón! ¡por favor!-le suplicó Trunks.

-Bueno, ya que insistes en eso. Entonces por mi está bien-le respondió la mujer sonriendo y accediendo a la propuesta del menor. Más tarde, al salir de la escuela, la fotógrafa y los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star tomaron un metro hacia Harajuku y se dirigieron al Santuario Meiji para rehacer la fotografía escolar, apenas llegaron allí, la mujer le pidió a los turistas que despejaran la entrada para que todos pudieran acomodarse para la foto, posicionó su cámara y ajustó la lente-de acuerdo, quiero que sepan que esta será la única foto que voy a tomar ¿están todos listos?-

-Fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí, Trunks-le susurró Gohan quien estaba de pie junto a él. Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

-¿Oh? ¿en serio lo crees así? b-bueno, gracias… Gohan-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas queriendo ocultar su sonrojo de la vista de su crush.

-¡Cómo si yo quisiera formar parte de esa estúpida foto!-exclamó Videl viendo a sus compañeros de clase desde lejos junto a Erasa-¡es absurda, completamente absurda! ¡vámonos ya, Erasa!-

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la entrada al Santuario Meiji, Erasa desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros de clase, suspiró y se alejó de allí caminando detrás de su mejor amiga. La fotógrafa oprimió un botón de su cámara, tomando la última y única foto escolar de los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star, y esta vez, Toma estaba incluido en ella.

-¡Se rompió el hechizo de las fotos, Toma! Ya eres libre-exclamó Pares viendo la pantalla de la cámara y a su amigo con emoción.

-Muchas gracias, Trunks…-murmuró Toma desviando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado, Trunks lo miró y se limitó a sonreír al saber que su amigo por fin era libre de su hechizo y ahora cada vez que se tomara una foto ya sea solo o con sus amigos, nada saldría mal.

* * *

Al acabar la grabación, Gohan entró en su remolque, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se reclinó contra ésta al tiempo que se quitaba las orejas de gato y su máscara de Chat Noir soltando un suspiro, se separó de la puerta y avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina del remolque. Miró hacia la puerta asegurándose de que nadie venía y cuando supo que todoe estaba despejado, aprovechó ese momento de soledad para quitarse la parte superior de su traje (la cual, por cierto, era muy pesada) quedando únicamente con los zapatos negros y los pantalones holgados puestos, desvió la mirada hacia abajo notando que, en efecto, su abdomen estaba ligeramente hinchado, llevó ambas manos hacia su abdomen apoyándolas firmemente contra éste e intentó esconder aquella hinchazón pero eso no parecía funcionar.

-_Creo que Trunks tiene razón… si estoy gordo_-pensó Gohan un poco decepcionado-_al parecer me he estado descuidando un poco, ¿qué digo un poco? Me he descuidado mucho desde que empecé a trabajar aquí_-

-¿Gohan? ¿sigues aquí?-el joven de cabellos oscuros reaccionó al escuchar una voz familiar llamándolo, la puerta del remolque se abrió y Goten entró en él-escucha, mamá y papá van a salir esta noche y no quieren dejarme solo, así que me preguntaron si podía quedarme…-habló mientras subía las escaleritas de metal hasta poner un pie en el suelo de madera del remolque, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver a su hermano mayor de pie frente al espejo y sin la parte superior de su disfraz de Chat Noir puesta-en tu casa… de acuerdo ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-¡Goten!-dijo Gohan ligeramente avergonzado mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse sin tener éxito-idiota, me asustaste, por un momento pensé que eras Trunks-

-Bueno, lamento mucho haberte asustado pero eso no es excusa para ¡oye!-respondió Goten un poco molesto por la respuesta de su hermano-¿en serio pensaste que Trunks iba a entrar y no yo?-

-Es que, normalmente Trunks es quien viene a visitarme a diario después de las grabaciones y creí que él había entrado al remolque, lo siento, Goten.

-Está bien, te perdono-dijo Goten sonriendo levemente, enseguida reaccionó al recordar lo que había venido a hacer-¡pero no es por eso que entré aquí! ¿qué estás haciendo sin la parte superior de tu disfraz?-

-Uh, bueno. E-es que yo… e-estaba viendo si mis músculos estaban tonificados, ya sabes, quizás a Toriyama-san se le ocurra que pelee sin la parte superior de mi traje y…

-¿En serio, Onii-chan?-lo interrumpió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros cruzando los brazos y lo miró con una ceja arqueada-te conozco por casi trece años, y sé que no eres bueno mintiéndome. Repito mi pregunta ¿qué estabas haciendo frente al espejo sin la parte superior de tu disfraz?-

-¡Está bien, lo admito! no estaba viendo si mis músculos estaban tonificados-respondió Gohan al verse acorralado por su propio hermano menor-necesito que me digas algo, Goten. Y quiero que seas honesto ¿tú crees que estoy gordo?-Goten abrió los ojos bien grandes como dos esferas al escuchar esa pregunta, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían así que la volvió a cerrar, se encogió de hombros y quiso decir algo, pero Gohan lo interrumpió-¿sabes qué? olvídalo, sabía que no ibas a poder responder mi pregunta-

-No, no es eso, Gohan. Es solo que ¿a qué viene eso? quiero decir, yo no veo que estés tan mal, mejor dicho, no estás gordo ¡yo te veo bien! estás en buena forma, Onii-chan. Ya deja de hacer tanto drama por eso, además ¿qué tiene de malo subir un poco de peso? Honestamente lo necesitabas desde hace tiempo, jejeje.

-S-sí, supongo que tienes razón jejeje. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Goten.

-De nada, ahora vístete y recoge tus cosas, mamá y papá van a salir esta noche y planeo quedarme en tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué en mi casa? ¿no puedes quedarte en otro lugar? ¿con Bra quizás?

-Bra no puede recibirme en su casa hoy, invitó a Bulma, Videl y a las demás chicas del elenco, con excepción de mamá, a una noche de chicas en el centro de Tokyo y no regresará hasta tarde. Así que mamá me dijo que me quedara en casa.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces, tú ve yendo a la salida del estudio, yo te alcanzaré después, tengo que terminar de vestirme.

Goten asintió, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del remolque, apenas salió y cerró la puerta tras él, Gohan se quedó de pie en su lugar esperando a que se fuera, cuando los pasos del adolescente se hicieron menos audibles, la sonrisa en el joven de cabellos oscuros se borró, desvió la mirada hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, caminó unos pasos hasta quedar de pie frente a él. llevó ambas manos hacia su abdomen apoyándolas firmemente allí, lo apretó levemente y suspiró haciendo que un mechón de su cabello volara sobre su frente.

-_Lo siento, Goten. Sé que intentaste animarme pero, ya tomé una decisión_-pensó Gohan mientras miraba su reflejo-_tengo que volver a recuperar el físico que tenía antes de entrar a trabajar aquí, necesito estar en forma y saludable no solo para el trabajo, si no también para Trunks, no quiero que me deje porque estoy gordo_-


	22. Orange Fox, los celos surgen y se acerca un casting.

Al día siguiente en el estudio, Trunks entró a trabajar muy temprano esa mañana, tuvo suerte de llegar una hora antes de comenzar con el rodaje. Pues no había muchas personas a esa hora en el set, solo a los pocos actores que ya conocía, incluyendo a Gohan quien estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro... espera ¡¿qué?! ¿Gohan hablando con un chico que parecía ser un par de años más joven que él? ¿qué rayos estaba ocurriendo aquí? desvió la mirada hacia Toriyama-san, el robot estaba sentado en su silla de director leyendo las noticias desde su tablet, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a unos metros del robot, aclaró su garganta y habló.

-Toriyama-san-lo llamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, pero el robot no le prestó atención, estaba muy concentrado en lo que leía en su tablet-Toriyama-san... ¡Toriyama-san!-

-¡Aaah!-el robot se sobresaltó al escuchar a Trunks llamándolo y al hacerlo se cayó de espaldas al suelo con silla incluida, la tablet se desprendió de su mano-pinza y aterrizo a pocos centímetros de él-ouch, mi espalda. Ya estoy muy viejo para que me pasen estas cosas-murmuró incorporándose lentamente al tiempo que tomaba su tablet y su otra mano-pinza la llevaba a su espalda, desvió su mirada hacia el adolescente de pie tan solo unos metros frente a él y se acercó hasta quedar ambos de frente-¿sí? ¿qué necesitas ahora, Trunks?-

-No es nada importante, Toriyama-san. Excepto que necesito saber...-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas-¿quién es ese chico que está hablando con Gohan?-preguntó señalando a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro que conversaba tan animadamente con Gohan y se reía, por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte.

-No tengo idea de quien es, solo sé que se llama Shigeru Nakahara. Me envió un mail preguntándome si había una vacante en la producción de "Miraculous Dragon Ball", le hice una pequeña entrevista, le pedí que audicionara recitando un par de líneas del personaje que iba a interpretar si quedaba dentro del elenco ¡y entró!-respondió Toriyama-san encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Así que su nombre es Shigeru Nakahara?_-pensó Trunks al tiempo que una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras veía a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros con una mano bajo su barbilla-_¡lo sabía! sabía que ese chico estaba mintiendo nadie puede llamarse #17 ¡eso no es normal!_-

-Uh ¿Trunks?-el adolescente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz llamándolo, Trunks parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con Gohan de pie frente a él-¿está todo bien? ¿por qué estabas sonriendo?-

-Uh... y-yo...-tartamudeó Trunks sin saber que responderle a su novio ¿y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿debía decirle la verdad y revelarle quien era #17 realmente o simplemente guardarlo para si mismo como un secreto? ¡sí! eso podía ser, un secreto, un secreto temporal, por supuesto-yo... e-estaba... estaba sonriendo porque me alegra mucho saber que tenemos un nuevo compañero trabajando con nosotros hoy ¡sí! era por eso que estaba sonriendo-

-Oh, bueno ¡que bien! me alegra saber que estas feliz de tener un nuevo compañero trabajando con nosotros-le dijo Gohan sonriendo, Trunks correspondió su sonrisa con una entre nerviosa y forzada; sin embargo, ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por Toriyama-san, quien se subió a una caja de madera para tener mejor altura y que todos lo notaran.

-¡Atención todos, por favor acérquense, tengo un anuncio que comunicarles!-les anunció el robot, haciendo que todos los actores que se encontraban allí presentes se acercaran para ver que quería decirles-cómo sabrán, hoy tenemos un nuevo actor trabajando con nosotros en el estudio. Es la primera vez que él trabaja en una serie, así que les pido que sean amables con él y haganlo sentir bienvenido-desvió la mirada hacia #17-¿puedes contarnos un poco de ti? queremos conocernos mejor-

-Uh... um... b-bueno, yo... primero que nada, quiero decirles que estoy encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es #17-se presentó el chico de ojos azul claro a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo-nací en Kamakura, pero me mudé a Tokio con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor. He tenido otros trabajos antes de entrar aquí, entre ellos, trabajaba en un deposito de equipos acuáticos en la playa Shirahama...-

-_¿Por qué siento que he visto a ese chico en alguna parte?_-pensó Trunks mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, al escucharlo decir que trabajo en la playa Shirahama-_¡pero, por supuesto! es el chico que conocimos Gohan y yo en la playa... pero ¿porqué decidió entrar a trabajar en un estudio de TV? Oh, ya veo lo que está pasando aquí, quiere intentar vengarse por como lo trate ese día_-

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias por la información, #17-le agradeció Toriyama-san, #17 hizo una reverencia y regresó a su lugar en medio de Pares y Goten. El robot reaccionó al ver que todos seguían de pie esperando nuevas órdenes-¿qué hacen todos aquí parados sin hacer nada? ¡vamos, de prisa! ¡tenemos un episodio que grabar hoy! a me da un poco de pena hacerlo ya que este episodio marca el cierre de la primera temporada, en fin ¡a trabajar!-todos los actores obedecieron y comenzaron a correr apresurados hacia sus remolques o vestuarios a prepararse para grabar el episodio, Gohan estaba por volver a su remolque con #17 pero el robot los detuvo-¡esperen un momento! Gohan, #17 ¿porqué mejor no suben a la escenografía del pasillo de la preparatoria Orange Star y se quedan de pie cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca? Simulen que están conversando cuando comencemos a grabar allí ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Qué? y ¿por qué Shigeru, quiero decir, #17 tiene que aparecer en escena junto a Gohan?-preguntó Trunks al escuchar lo que el robot acababa de decir-siempre nos pone a trabajar juntos, Toriyama-san

-Lo sé, pero esta vez quise darle un pequeño giro a la trama. #17 estará de pie cerca de la biblioteca hablando con Gohan y tu entraras por la puerta principal de la escuela ¡ahora ve a tu remolque a prepararte! Comenzamos a grabar en diez minutos.

-Agh, de acuerdo.

Diez minutos más tarde, los actores que aparecerían en el episodio de ese día se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Trunks estaba fuera del pasillo esperando las indicaciones de Toriyama-san, cuando vio que el robot dio la señal para comenzar a grabar, el adolescente de cabellos lilas alisó las arrugas de su camiseta, acomodó su mochila detrás de la espalda y respiró profundo. El episodio comenzó con una mañana normal y aburrida en Tokyo, dentro de la imponente casa de la familia Son, Gohan bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de dos en dos, con su mochila y chaqueta en mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal para salir y subir al auto donde lo estarían esperando Yamcha y su conductor; sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre, la cual venía desde la sala se estar. Se acercó a la puerta y asomó la mirada para saber que estaría haciendo y porque estaba tan molesta.

-Pero claro que estás haciéndome perder el tiempo ¡estaba ocupada resolviendo un archivo muy importante!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros hablando por su teléfono-¿qué? ¿necesitas qué cosa? ¡eso es inaudito!-golpeó con su puño lo que parecía ser un viejo libro abierto de tapa dura color marrón y dorado-¡les acabo de enviar un correo con todas las medidas! Solo tenían que seguir mis indicaciones ¡vaya que son estúpidos!-cerró el libro y salió de la sala sin notar a Gohan siquiera, subió escaleras arriba a su habitación con el adolescente de cabellos oscuros siguiéndola, apenas entró en la habitación, Chi-chi se posicionó frente a la fotografía enmarcada de Gokū-¿cómo que no encuentras el correo? El desfile se realizará dentro de dos semanas. No, no, no ¡ese no es! ¡es él...! No puedo creerlo-murmuró eso ultimo al tiempo que guardaba el libro detrás de la fotografía y la colocaba otra vez en su lugar-¿sabes qué? comunícate con Yamcha, mi asistente, él les reenviará la información necesaria-

Gohan se alejó de la habitación al ver que su madre salía de ella y se ocultó detrás de la puerta, la mujer de cabellos oscuros miró hacia ambos lados del corredor y al no ver a nadie allí, se encogió de hombros, cortó la llamada y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia la oficina de Yamcha para asignarle su nueva tarea una vez que dejara a su hijo en la escuela. Aprovechando que su madre se había ido, Gohan entró rápidamente en la habitación y se detuvo frente a la fotografía enmarcada de su padre.

-_¿Acaso tiene una caja fuerte oculta detrás de la foto de papá?_-pensó Gohan; sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a su kwami salir del bolsillo de su mochila.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡secretos ocultos, adoro los secretos ocultos!-exclamó Plagg con una mirada y sonrisa perversa al tiempo que frotaba sus pequeñas patas negras, Gohan movió la fotografía, la colocó en el suelo junto a la caja fuerte y acercó su mano con la intención de abrirla para ver que había dentro-vamos ¿qué esperas? ¡ábrela, ábrela, ábrela!-

-Uh...-murmuró Gohan acercando su temblorosa mano a los botones de la caja fuerte para introducir el código, pero enseguida se acobardó y apartó su mano-¿sabes qué? no creo que sea una buena idea ¡a-a mi mamá no le gusta que hurgue sus cosas! y además no me sé la clave de acceso y si sigo más tiempo aquí voy a llegar tarde a clases-

-Vaya que eres un aburrido, Gohan-le dijo el pequeño kwami similar a un gato, velozmente se introdujo en la caja fuerte y mágicamente la desbloqueó.

-Así que, veamos ¿qué cosas tenemos por aquí?-murmuró Plagg mirando lo que Chi-chi tenía dentro de la caja fuerte, Gohan comenzó a alarmarse, abrió la caja fuerte y se encontró con su kwami mirando carpetas, revistas de turismo y muchos papeles pequeños acumulados-hay un folleto de Hong Kong, un viejo recibo de un hotel en Hong Kong-se acercó al estante superior encontrándose con una foto de su padre, un broche que tenía la forma de un pavo real y el libro de tapa dura marrón y dorado que Gohan logró divisar en la sala de estar-y también hay un viejo libro lleno de polvo y telarañas-tomó el libro y lo aventó lejos, pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las paginas una por una encontrándose con cientos de imágenes y dibujos en acuarela de diferentes héroes y sus miraculous-tengo la sensación de haber visto ese libro en alguna parte... ¡nah! ¿a quién le importa eso? ¡muero de hambre! ¿no tienes un trozo de queso a mano?-

-No entiendo que está pasando aquí ¿por qué mi mamá guardaría este viejo libro en una caja fuerte? ¿qué tiene de especial?-murmuró Gohan restándole importancia a lo que su kwami decía, siguió pasando páginas hasta que se encontró con el dibujo de una portadora del miraculous de la polilla y su transformación-¡¿Dark Butterfly?! pero ¿qué hace esa perversa mujer en un libro sobre héroes?-

-¡Oye! ¿qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡tengo hambre!-protestó Plagg intentando llamar la atención de su portador de cabellos oscuros, Gohan salió de su trance al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación, rápidamente guardó el libro en su mochila, cerró la caja fuerte y salió corriendo de la habitación con Plagg siguiéndolo detrás.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Yamcha haciendo que el adolescente se detuviera abruptamente frente a él-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? vas a llegar tarde a clases-

-Uh, s-sí, lo sé. Es solo que...-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, desvió la mirada hacia la habitación de su madre y luego a Yamcha-o-olvidé algo en la habitación de mamá, que tonto soy ¿no?-

* * *

Goten y Trunks llegaron juntos a la preparatoria Orange Star, pasaron la entrada que daba acceso a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal del establecimiento, apenas entraron comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la escalera que conducía al segundo piso donde estaban los lockers, pero mientras ambos amigos caminaban, los demás estudiantes estaban hablando entre ellos sobre la llegada de un nuevo chico llamado Lapis, entre ellos estaba Pares.

-¿Puedes creer que Lapis conoce personalmente a Ten Shin Han? ¡es un sueño hecho realidad!-le contó la chica de cabellos castaños a su mejor amigo, Toma con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡incluso entrenó con él en su dojo y fueron a escalar juntos el monte Everest!-

Trunks se volteó por un segundo para escuchar a su compañera hablar con Toma ¿acaso estaba oyendo bien? ¿ese tal Lapis había entrenado con Ten Shin Han en su dojo? eso no era posible, él tenía entendido que no muchas personas tenían la suerte de entrenar con el maestro de artes marciales que vivía en las islas del sur. Sin embargo; no pudo seguir escuchando mucho más de la conversación ya que Videl se aproximaba al punto donde se encontraba él, con Erasa caminando detrás de ella, cargando sus cosas mientras murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja.

-¡¿Por qué rayos Barry Kahn haría un documental sobre la vida de Lapis?!-exclamó Videl molesta mientras la chica de cabellos rubios le seguía el paso, Trunks se inclinó ligeramente para escuchar mejor a su rival-¡es a mi de quien debería haber hecho un documental! ¡yo soy mucho más interesante que ese tal Lapis!-

-¡Lapis es tan genial, conoce a casi todas las celebridades de Hollywood!-comentó Bra mientras caminaba junto a Sharpner y Pilar-incluso le prometió a Tim Burton hablar sobre mi y contratarme para su próxima producción-

-¡Goten!-gritó Trunks, se acercó corriendo a su amigo quien estaba ocupado revisando las últimas actualizaciones de su tablet. El chico de cabellos alborotados dejó su trabajo por un momento para ver a su amigo-¿quién es Lapis? Necesito saberlo lo más pronto posible-

-Ah, es un nuestro nuevo compañero, se mudó de Osaka con su hermana mayor ¡y me dio la oportunidad de entrevistarlo para mi página web!-respondió Goten emocionado, Trunks lo miró boquiabierto y con una ceja arqueada, pero salió de su trance al ver a su amigo señalando con su dedo la puerta de la biblioteca. Allí vio como un chico de cabellos oscuros casi rozándole los hombros y ojos azul claro, hablaba con Gohan cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, posiblemente ese chico era Lapis y al parecer estaba muy entretenido hablando con Gohan porque no dejaba de reírse-dijo que Lordbug le salvó la vida una vez ¡solo mira este video!-

Le dio un empujón amistoso haciéndolo reaccionar, Trunks bajó la mirada hacia la tablet donde estaba abierta la página web de su amigo, hizo click en un video y la risa de Lapis sonó en los parlantes.

-¿Quién rayos es ese chico?-dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-¡¿y por qué esta charlando tan cómodamente con el amor de mi vida?!-

-Ese chico tiene una vida fascinante, su hermana mayor es embajadora, ha viajado por casi todo el mundo y...-le respondió Goten restándole importancia a lo que le preguntó su amigo-¡él es tan asombroso!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡¿por qué dices algo así?!-exclamó Trunks alarmado-espera ¡este es mi fin! ¿y qué pasa si Gohan se enamora de él? Nunca he escalado el monte Everest y... ¡y nadie ha hecho un documental sobre mi vida! ¡y no conozco a ninguna celebridad de Hollywood! ¡Gohan se olvidará por completo de mi!-reaccionó al ver a Lapis tomando a Gohan de la mano y llevandolo con él adentro de la biblioteca, Trunks entró en pánico y desvió la mirada hacia Goten-¡¿ahora a dónde se van?! ¡Goten, ayúdame. tenemos que hacer algo para separarlos!-

-Oye ¿porqué mejor no te calmas un poco? ¡no es necesario hacer tanto drama! ¡tranquilizate, Trunks!-le dijo Goten de forma despreocupada-además, desde que subí la entrevista con Lapis ¡mi página web a tenido millones de seguidores!-

-_¿Acaso este chico Lapis es un alienigena y les lavó a todos el cerebro o qué?_-pensó Trunks al notar que ni su amigo le estaba prestando atención ese día y no parecía mostrar interés alguno en querer separar a Lapis de Gohan.

-¿No crees que estás un poco celoso, Trunks?-preguntó Tikki asomada desde el bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿celoso yo? ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Trunks queriendo negar que de verdad estaba celoso de que Lapis se robara toda la atención de su crush, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, entró para tomar las riendas del asunto con sus propias manos y Tikki lo siguió detrás. Apenas el preadolescente entró en la biblioteca, Tikki se metió otra vez dentro del bolsillo trasero de su mochila, avanzó en puntas de pie y se escondió detrás de uno de los libreros, asomó la mirada viendo a Gohan sentado en una de las mesas golpeteando los dedos contra la madera, aburrido-¿a dónde se fue?-

Tikki comenzó a buscar a Lapis desde su escondite, en lugar de eso, encontró algo más interesante que un adolescente.

-¡Trunks, mira eso!-le dijo Tikki señalando a Gohan, ambos vieron al adolescente de cabellos oscuros abrir su mochila, sacar un viejo libro de tapa marrón y colocarlo posteriormente sobre la mesa-¡el libro que tiene Gohan! tengo que ir a observarlo más de cerca-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese libro?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami sin abandonar su escondite detrás del librero-¡ven a esconderte ahora, Tikki!-

Tikki ignoró a su portador, voló rápidamente hacia un librero y se acostó en la parte superior intentando observar el libro; no obstante, tuvo que volar y esconderse detrás del librero, Lapis se acercaba a Gohan y llevaba su cuaderno con los apuntes de la clase de literatura en sus brazos.

-Aquí podemos trabajar en el informe de literatura-habló Lapis colocando sus apuntes sobre la mesa-es mucho más tranquilo estudiar aquí-corrió la silla y se sentó cerca de Gohan regalándole una sonrisa coqueta-y más sabiendo que estamos solo tú y yo-desvió la mirada hacia la mesa y pudo ver el libro de tapa marrón que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros estaba leyendo-¡hey! ¿qué es eso?-

-Nada importante, solo es una especie de atlas sobre héroes-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso, Lapis quitó el cuaderno de Gohan de encima del libro y lo atrajo hacia sí para verlo mejor.

-Aww ¡eso es genial! ¡me encantan los héroes!-exclamó Lapis colocando su mano sobre la de Gohan sin dejar de sonreír, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sentía su cuerpo sudar por la tensión que había en ese preciso instante.

-Ay, no puede ser ¡ya es demasiado tarde!-exclamó Trunks desde su escondite en voz baja mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza, accidentalmente chocó su codo contra uno de los estantes del librero dejando caer un par de libros al suelo, Tikki entrecerró sus grandes ojos azules desde su escondite mientras veía a Lapis pasar pagina por pagina hasta dar con un dibujo de en acuarela de una chica de cabellos azules usando una vestimenta antigua estilo oriental color rojo con lunares negros en posición de ataque con un yo-yo en la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿"Lady-bug"?-murmuró Lapis al ver a aquella chica

-Lo sé, ahora es un chico y se llama Lordbug, es tan asombroso...-le respondió Gohan con una mirada ensoñadora y un tono enamoradizo, Lapis frunció el ceño al escucharlo, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea y movió su silla un poco más cerca del adolescente.

-No necesitas usar un ridículo disfraz para ser un chico asombroso ¿lo sabías?

-Eh, no lo sé, q-quiero decir...

-Parece que alguien tiene un pequeño crush por Lordbug ¿no es así?

-¿Q-qué? ¿yo? no ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió Gohan, Trunks se acercó para escuchar la conversación entre su crush y ese chico de ojos azul claro escondido detrás de un carrito repleto de libros.

-¿Sabes algo? Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero Lordbug y yo somos amigos muy cercanos

-_¡¿Qué rayos?!_-pensó Trunks molesto desde su escondite al escuchar la mentira que ese chico le acababa de decir a su crush, no recordaba haber visto a Lapis en su vida, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo conocía.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

-Podemos hablar más de eso si te interesa, pero no aquí. Nos vemos en el santuario Meiji en Harajuku después de clases y te contaré todo lo que sé.

-Grr... ese desgraciado-gruñó Trunks con rabia, salió de su escondite dispuesto a encarar a Lapis pero sin querer empujó el carrito lejos de él, chocando con una pared, llamando la atención de Gohan quien se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido al igual que Lapis, afortunadamente, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas logró esconderse debajo de una mesa. Gohan escuchó su teléfono vibrar y vió la alarma indicando que le quedaban dos minutos para entrar a su siguiente clase.

-¡Oh dioses! ¡ya debo irme!-se disculpó Gohan mientras recogía apresuradamente sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila-se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase...-tomó el libro de tapa marrón y estaba a punto de salir, pero se chocó con Lapis y esto causo que el libro cayera al suelo cerca de Trunks.

-Entonces ¿nos vemos en la entrada del santuario Meiji?-preguntó el adolescente de ojos claros, corriendo aquel libro de tapa marrón detrás de él. Trunks vió lo que había hecho y arqueo la ceja de manera sospechosa, Lapis le entregó la mochila a Gohan junto con su cuaderno de apuntes-si necesitas saber más de los héroes, puedes confiar en mi-

-Seguro-dijo Gohan, se colocó rápidamente su mochila detrás de su espalda y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, apenas el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se fue, Lapis entrecerró los ojos con perversión, desvió la mirada hacia el libro, lo tomó, lo abrió, volvió a pasar las paginas una por una mientras salía de la biblioteca.

-_¿Huh? ¿una zorra-heroína?_-pensó el chico mientras contemplaba un dibujo acuarela de una chica con traje de zorro que sujetaba una flauta naranja y blanca-_pero que fascinante_-

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Tikki, bajó volando del librero para reunirse con su portador quien salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo que intentar encontrarme con Gohan y hablar con él antes de que vaya al santuario Meiji a ver a Lapis-la interrumpió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-tiene que saber antes que nadie que ese chico es un mentiroso y un ladrón-

-¡No! escucha, no puedes decirle absolutamente nada a Gohan-lo detuvo la kwami roja antes de que su portador cometiera una estupidez-primero tengo que echarle un ojo a ese libro ¡si es lo que pienso que es, entonces debemos recuperarlo lo más pronto posible!-

-Espera un segundo ¿qué tiene que ver ese libro con nosotros y con Gohan?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-Te lo diré todo cuando sea el momento ¡apresúrate! ¡no podemos perder de vista a Lapis!

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Trunks tomó un metro para ir al santuario Meiji a espiar a Lapis antes de que Gohan llegara, se escondió detrás de una columna de piedra, abrió su teléfono e hizo click en el video que subió Goten a su página web, el video comenzó con Lapis riéndose.

-Jajaja ¡pero, por supuesto! ¡Lordbug y yo somos los mejores amigos!-dijo el chico de ojos azul claro al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos y sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Agh, no puedo creerlo, es un maldito mentiroso-murmuró Trunks molesto apenas terminó de ver el video en la página web de Goten, Tikki desvió la mirada y abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver algo aproximarse hacia el santuario.

-¡Trunks, mira hacia allá!-le avisó la pequeña kwami roja señalando hacia las escaleras del santuario, ambos vieron a Lapis caminando hasta la entrada del santuario con su morral alrededor de los hombros, Trunks decidió actuar rápido antes de que fuera tarde, caminó detrás del chico de ojos azul claro y se escondió detrás de una columna de piedra, el preadolescente pudo ver como Lapis se sentaba en una de las escaleras, abría su mochila y sacaba una cajita con un colgante dentro-no alcanzó a verlo, estamos demasiado lejos-

Trunks sacó su teléfono, abrió la cámara y agrandó la imagen para ver mejor aquel colgante, pudo ver que tenía un dije de color naranja y blanco con forma de una cola de zorro, sacó el libro, abrió una de las paginas y se colocó el colgante justo cuando Gohan estaba aproximándose al lugar donde estaba sentado.

-¡Oh no, es muy tarde! Gohan ya llegó aquí-murmuró Trunks al ver a su crush aproximarse hacia el chico de ojos azul claro, desde la pantalla de su teléfono pudo ver cómo Lapis botaba el libro en un cesto de basura cercano, tomaba el brazo del adolescente de cabellos oscuros y lo sentaba junto a él en la escalera-no puedo creerlo ¡acaba de botar el libro a la basura! ¿cómo puede ser tan grosero?-

-No te preocupes ¡iré a buscarlo!-le respondió Tikki quien salió volando hacia el cesto de basura para ir a recoger el libro.

-¡No lo hagas, Tikki! Podrían verte-le dijo Trunks haciendo que la pequeña kwami roja se detuviera.

-Tengo que ir a buscar ese libro, tú mientras tanto ocupate de Gohan.

-¡Tikki, no!

La pequeña kwami roja aprovechó que Gohan y Lapis estaban distraídos para meterse dentro del cesto de basura y buscar el libro, Trunks se acercó más y se ocultó detrás de una viga de madera cerca del cesto de basura donde estaba Tikki, y de la escalera donde estaban conversando Gohan y Lapis.

-Entonces ¿realmente conoces a Lordbug?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad, Trunks se aproximó al cesto de basura y vió a Tikki salir de allí con el libro de tapa marrón detrás de ella.

-¡Encontré el libro, Trunks!-le dijo la pequeña kwami roja desde el cesto de basura, Trunks acercó su mano y ayudó a Tikki a sacar el libro con cuidado mientras escuchaba lo que Lapis (a.k.a, el mentiroso) le decía a su crush.

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, él no solamente me salvó la vida en una ocasión ¡también nos volvimos mejores amigos!-respondió Lapis tomando las manos de Gohan entre las suyas-porque ambos compartimos el mismo secreto, y... eso es de lo que precisamente quería hablarte, soy el descendiente de un heroína zorra llamada Orange Fox-

-¿Huh? ¿Orange Fox?-dijo Gohan ladeando su cabeza confundido.

-¿Orange Fox? Nunca oí hablar de ella...-murmuró Trunks desde su escondite, reaccionó al escuchar a Gohan hablar.

-¡Oh, espera! creo que ya había visto su retrato antes, lo tengo en una de las páginas de mi libro-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a Lapis, estaba a punto de abrir su mochila para sacar el libro pero éste lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Pero claro que Orange Fox va a estar en tu libro!-exclamó el chico de ojos azul claro volviendo a tomar las manos de Gohan entre las suyas-¡ella es una de las mejores heroínas de la historia! Es más fuerte, podesora y mucho más popular que Lord-bug-Trunks no pudo evitar esconder su cara dentro de su camiseta para gritar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra-por cierto, no es por ser cruel, pero te diré que Lord-bug no es tan genial como todos dicen-Lapis se quitó su colgante y se lo enseñó a Gohan-mi abuelo me dio este colgante cuando era pequeño-

-¡Cielos, nunca había visto a un chico que mintiera tan bien!-comentó Tikki ligeramente sorprendida, reaccionó al ver a su portador alejarse corriendo de allí hasta un rincón del santuario por donde no transitaban muchos turistas y se acercó volando hacia él-¿qué sucede?-

-¡Ten! ¡ya recuperamos el libro, ahora no pienso permitir que Gohan se aleje de mi lado!-le respondió el preadolescente molesto dándole el libro a su kwami quien se cayó al suelo al sentir lo pesado que era el libro, además de que era incapaz de sostenerlo-¡Tikki, motas!-

-Entonces... ¿quieres decir que este colgante podría ser un miraculous?-preguntó Gohan viendo el colgante de Lapis en sus manos, el chico de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de acercarse y besar a Gohan; sin embargo, ambos reaccionaron al ver a Lordbug aterrizar de pie frente a ellos.

-Bueno, bueno ¡hola, Lapis! ¿cómo va todo?-lo saludó Lordbug colocando una de sus manos en su cadera mientras hablaba-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, vi tu entrevista en la página web de Lordbug ¡y debo admitir que es muy impresionante!-Lapis miró a Gohan sin saber que decir-oh, y también recuerdo como congeniamos luego de que te salve la vida ¡y desde entonces somos mejores amigos, prácticamente inseparables! ¿no es así?-

-E-eh... yo... yo...-intentó decir el chico de cabellos oscuros pero fue interrumpido otra vez por el héroe.

-De hecho, Lapis ¿recuerdas cuándo te salve la vida?-se preguntó Lordbug poniendo un semblante serio y pensativo-¡oh! ya lo recuerdo con claridad-reaccionó y desvió la mirada hacia Lapis-¡NUNCA LO HICE!-Gohan se sobresaltó y sorprendió al escuchar al héroe gritarle de esa forma a quien supuestamente era su mejor amigo-¡y además, tú y yo tampoco somos mejores amigos!-desvió la mirada hacia Gohan-¿lo ves? Este presumido solo trataba de llamar tu atención, al igual que lo hizo con todos los demás ¡les estuvo mintiendo a todos todo este tiempo!-

Lapis miró a Lordbug con una expresión de shock para luego echarse a llorar ante las horribles y fuertes palabras del héroe de cabellos lilas, Gohan dejó de mirarlo y miró al chico de ojos azul claro con preocupación.

-Así que ¿puedo suponer que no eres un descendiente de una heroína zorra tampoco?-le preguntó Gohan sintiéndose un poco mal por Lapis.

-No, a menos que sea un súper mentiroso-le respondió Lordbug, Lapis quitó sus manos de su rostro y elevó su llorosa mirada hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas con furia.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?! ¡creí que eras mi amigo!-exclamó el chico de ojos azul claro con las lágrimas desbordando de ellos, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del santuario Meiji sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Espera, Lapis!-intentó detenerlo Gohan pero ya era tarde, Lapis ya había salido del santuario, desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug con el ceño fruncido-oye ¡¿qué acaso no tienes verguenza?!-reaccionó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando como Chat Noir y se autocorrigió rápidamente-q-quise decir, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco cruel con Lapis?-

-¿Quien? ¿yo? por supuesto que no ¡no tolero que las personas mientan, y menos que esas mentiras me involucren a mi!-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, arrojó su yo-yo y salió del santuario dejando solo al adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hoy, Lordbug?-murmuró Gohan viendo al héroe alejarse de allí un poco decepcionado por cómo había tratado a Lapis.

Lordbug siguió viajando por los árboles y balcones de los edificios de Tokio hasta que se detuvo en una azotea ya estando lejos del santuario Meiji.

-Bien, puede que haya valido la pena correr el riesgo pero lo importante es que logré deshacerme de Lapis-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas arrodillado en la azotea de aquel edificio-¡ahora ya no debo preocuparme por perder a Gohan nunca más!-

Arrojó su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse lejos de aquel edificio, mientras eso sucedía, Lapis se encontraba de pie frente a un anuncio publicitario que tenía la imagen de Lordbug, lo miró fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que aferraba sus manos con fuerza en las correas de su mochila.

-¡Por tu culpa nunca tendré la oportunidad de tener una cita con Gohan!-gritó el chico de cabellos oscuros con furia, se quitó su mochila y la arrojó con rabia contra aquel anuncio-¡REALMENTE TE DETESTO, LORDBUG!-

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Celos, engaños, el deseo de querer llamar la atención-dijo Dark Butterfly-¡este chico es sin dudas la víctima perfecta!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y ve a envenenar el corazón de este triste joven!-Lapis se arrodilló frente al letrero con la imagen de Lordbug, abrazó su mochila y comenzó a llorar con su rostro oculto en su mochila, las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la tela al tiempo que el akuma enviado por Dark Butterfly se introducía en el colgante del adolescente tiñéndolo de morado. Lapis dejó de llorar al escuchar a la villana hablarle-Orange Fox, me llamo Dark Butterfly, te concedo el poder de la ilusión. Desde ahora todas tus mentiras cobrarán vida, gánate la confianza de Lordbug y Chat Noir, convéncelos de que eres un héroe real ¡luego apuñalalos por la espalda y toma sus miraculous!-

-Será todo un honor servirte, Dark Butterfly-respondió Lapis con una sonrisa perversa, se incorporó quedando de pie en el suelo y dejó que el aura morada lo rodeara por completo, cuando esta se desvaneció reveló su transformación: usaba un traje ninja color negro un poco gastado, unos vendajes cubrían sus brazos, tenía guantes protectores en las manos, una cinta naranja anudada alrededor de su traje, una máscara naranja, blanca y negra, unas orejas de zorro con el pelaje ligeramente despeinado en su cabello oscuro el cual estaba recogido en parte por una coleta, un pañuelo naranja cubría su cuello, calzaba botas blancas y por último portaba su arma era más que nada una larga flauta naranja y blanca detrás de su espalda.

Ya transformado, Orange Fox sacó su flauta, tocó un par de notas y arrojó una esfera de luz contra el anuncio apareciendo una imagen suya cargando a Gohan en medio de un corazón, sonrió satisfecho y se alejó de allí saltando los techos de los edificios. Un grupo de personas y turistas estaban paseando por el museo Edo, ya sea viendo las exhibiciones o tomando fotografías afuera en el jardín, cuando, de pronto, alcanzaron a divisar un asteroide aproximarse hacia el punto donde se encontraban, Gohan acababa de bajar del auto acompañado de Yamcha y estaba a punto de entrar en su casa, pero apenas notó el asteroide, entró corriendo a su habitación a transformarse en Chat Noir.

-¡Plagg, las garras!-exclamó Gohan, Plagg fue introducido forzosamente en el anillo de su portador, al instante la ropa de Gohan cambio, un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro apareció en su torso, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente un brazalete plateado fue incorporado en su brazo izquierdo.

Lordbug aterrizó en el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula, por suerte, no había nadie afuera a esas horas de la tarde, estaba a punto de destransformarse y descansar; sin embargo, sus planes se vieron forzados a dar un giro al ver el asteroide a punto de estrellarse contra Tokio y rápidamente se transportó con su yo-yo al museo Edo para evitarlo, pero mientras se dirigía al museo una mancha negra y naranja pasó volando velozmente junto a él dejando al héroe de cabellos lilas perplejo, la mancha aterrizo en medio del jardín del museo revelando a Orange Fox, éste se posicionó para detener al asteroide que impacto con fuerza contra él, pero "Orange Fox" era más fuerte y como si fuera un balón de volleyball inflado de helio, lo envió lejos con una fuerte patada hacia el cielo, asustando a un ave que pasaba volando en ese momento, pero apenas el asteroide tocó al ave, éste se desvaneció. "Orange Fox" asintió al ver que su plan estaba comenzando a dar resultado, descendió volando de vuelta al jardín del museo y aterrizó en el techo del restaurante del museo, y al instante fue borrado por el verdadero Orange Fox de un simple manotazo, éste se acercó al borde de la terraza llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban allí.

-¡Escúchenme todos, mi nombre es Orange Fox!-se presentó el villano zorro-¡y soy el único héroe que esta ciudad necesita!-

Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron al museo Edo apenas escucharon a las personas aclamar el nombre de ese nuevo héroe que había aparecido repentinamente y había detenido al asteroide sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Orange Fox?-murmuró Lordbug arqueando una ceja confundido.

-Bueno, tal parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero-le respondió Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No encuentras un poco extraño que un héroe y un asteroide aparezcan al mismo tiempo como por arte de magia?

-En cualquier caso, él se nos adelantó e hizo todo el trabajo-dijo el héroe felino despreocupadamente haciendo que Lordbug frunciera el ceño molesto-si él no hubiera aparecido para detener el asteroide quizás...-

-¡Para tu información yo habría podido detener ese asteroide solo! muchas gracias-lo interrumpió el héroe de cabellos lilas cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada ofendido.

-Oye, no era necesario ofenderse. Es más, si él no hubiera aparecido para detener el asteroide quizás hubiera sido un gran reto para nosotros-habló Chat Noir intentando calmar a su compañero; sin embargo, su discusión se vió interrumpida al ver a Orange Fox aterrizar frente a ellos.

-Hey, buenas tardes, amigos-los saludó el villano zorro siguiendo con su actuación de héroe-¡me alegra que estén aquí! necesito que me ayuden con algo-

Se alejó volando velozmente del museo, ambos héroes se miraron entre ellos confundidos pero no cuestionaron lo que su nuevo compañero les dijo y comenzaron a saltar los techos de los edificios para alcanzar a Orange Fox, después de saltar por unos diez minutos, Lordbug y Chat Noir supieron cual era el problema del que les estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? no, eso no es posible...-murmuró Lordbug, sus pupilas se encogieron ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No puede ser! Es Dark Butterfly en persona y está de pie en aquel edificio-dijo Chat Noir viendo la silueta de la villana de cabellos oscuros casi tan sorprendido como su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-Espera un segundo, nosotros no sabemos como es ella en realidad ¡jamas la vimos en persona!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas a sus dos compañeros-algo extraño está sucediendo aquí ¡pero extraño en serio!-

-Está claro que no vale la pena ir a atacarla los tres juntos, cada uno se separará y hará uso de sus poderes por su propia cuenta-sugirió Orange Fox a ambos héroes.

-De acuerdo, eso se oye como un gran plan ¡puedes contar con nuestra ayuda!-lo apoyó el héroe felino.

-Por cierto, es un placer conocerte, Chat Noir. ¡Me encanta el traje que usas! te hace resaltar los músculos de los brazos-comentó el villano zorro con un tono de voz coqueto y seductor haciendo sonrojar a Chat Noir.

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias. Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, Orange Fox-le dijo el héroe felino con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lordbug los vió levemente sorprendido para luego, disimuladamente, hacer una mueca de asco, decidió dejar de lado el coqueterío entre su compañero felino y aquel misterioso héroe y se enfocó en ver la silueta de Dark Butterfly.

-¿Primero el asteroide y ahora Dark Butterfly? ¿todo está pasando en un mismo día?-murmuró Lordbug observando a la villana desde lejos, desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros quienes seguían halagándose el uno al otro-por favor ¿no crees que algo está fuera de lugar aquí?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó Orange Fox desviando la mirada hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-No estaba hablando contigo ¡le estaba hablando a Chat Noir!-le respondió Lordbug molesto.

-Para ser honestos, a la única cosa que encuentro fuera de lugar aquí es a ti, mi Lord-le dijo Chat Noir poniéndose de pie frente a su compañero, el villano zorro se incorporó después quedando de pie detrás del héroe felino-¿puedo saber qué rayos está sucediendo contigo?-

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas rápidamente antes de que su compañero felino siguiera interrogándolo respecto a su extraño comportamiento, desvió la mirada hacia Orange Fox y se acercó a él-de acuerdo, Orange Fox, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Respóndeme algo ¿cuál es tu miraculous?-

-Sencillo, mi miraculous es mi colgante-contestó el villano zorro enseñándole su colgante a Lordbug debajo del pañuelo naranja que cubría su cuello con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Y qué tipo de poderes te otorga?

-Puedo volar, tengo superfuerza y también rayos X-dejó de hablar al ver la silueta de Dark Butterfly moverse y trasladarse a otra área de la ciudad-¡de prisa! se está escapando ¡hay que detenerla!-comenzó a volar con Lordbug y Chat Noir siguiéndolo detrás, los tres aterrizaron frente al edificio del ayuntamiento y la silueta de la villana apareció de pie en la puerta de cristal-bien, este es el plan, Lordbug tu ataca por la derecha, Chat Noir ve por la izquierda y yo iré al frente-

-¡No!-lo detuvo Lordbug-pensándolo bien, Chat Noir ve tu por la derecha, tú iras por la izquierda y yo... ¡yo iré al frente!-

-De acuerdo, no me importa. A mi me da lo mismo ¿sabes?

-Que bien, te felicito-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas molesto, Orange Fox se rió levemente y se alejó volando de allí primero como había acordado en su plan.

-Oye ¿quieres calmarte un poco? ¡él es parte del equipo ahora!-le habló Chat Noir, acto seguido bajó del techo del edificio con ayuda del báculo que sacó de su brazalete, Lordbug soltó un suspiro de frustración y bajó después de su compañero felino. Ambos comenzaron a rodear el edificio mientras Orange Fox se alejaba volando de allí, aterrizó en un callejón y fue borrado por un golpe de parte del verdadero Orange Fox con su flauta, se asomó a la salida del callejón y vió a Chat Noir corriendo alrededor del edificio del ayuntamiento.

-Se está acercando directamente hacia mi trampa...-murmuró el villano zorro desde aquel callejón.

Chat Noir llegó al edificio del ayuntamiento antes que su compañero de cabellos lilas pero apenas se detuvo en la puerta de cristal, vio que Dark Butterfly no estaba allí, ladeó la cabeza viendo la silueta de la villana moverse de un lado al otro rápidamente hasta que logró a localizarla a unos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba.

-¡Ya te atrapé, maldita!-murmuró el héroe felino, comenzó a correr hacia la silueta al tiempo que Orange Fox salía de su escondite.

-_Bien, ya me deshice de uno ¡ahora me encargaré de Lordbug!_-pensó el villano zorro, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que el héroe de cabellos lilas preparándose para ejecutar su siguiente plan.

Por otro lado, Lordbug saltó los techos de los edficios de Tokio persiguiendo otra silueta de Dark Butterfly que Orange Fox se había ocupado de proyectar, saltaba lo más veloz que podía para alcanzarla y de vez en cuando se transportaba con su yo-yo, hasta que aterrizó en la azotea del hotel Hilton Tokyo, prepraró su yo-yo para atacar a Dark Butterfly, pero apenas elevó su mirada, notó que la villana ya no estaba allí.

-_¿Y ahora a dónde pudo haber ido?_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas mirando a su alrededor, caminó lentamente por la azotea del hotel, cuando, accidentalmente, sin darse cuenta pisó un escaner cuya luz cambió de verde a rojo y al instante cientos de misiles y bombas aparecieron frente a él, estaba a punto de retroceder y salir corriendo pero alguien habló haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos.

-Yo no me alejaría ni un centímetro más si fuera tú-habló Orange Fox de pie a unos metros del héroe de cabellos lilas, quien elevó su mirada y arqueó una ceja confundido-¡no te preocupes, Lordbug! No quiero que seamos mejores amigos, pero al menos ya no puedes negar que no me conoces-

-Agh ¡Lapis!-exclamó Lordbug apretando los puños con furia, el villano zorro se molestó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del héroe.

-¡No soy Lapis! ¡mi nombre es Orange Fox!

-Tú no eres un héroe de verdad ¡eres otra víctima akumatizada de Dark Butterfly!

-¡Todos en Japón piensan que soy un héroe de verdad!-exclamó Orange Fox curioso-y eso incluye a Chat Noir-añadió con un tono de voz y sonrisa seductoras, pero enseguida regresó a su estado de furia contra aquel héroe de cabellos lilas-¡así que a partir de hoy nunca más me dirás que soy un mentiroso! ¡porque desde ahora todos creerán que tú eres un mentiroso!-

-¡Orange Fox, deja de perder tu tiempo y toma el miraculous de Lordbug! Es su aro en su oído derecho-le ordenó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite.

-Pero, antes de deshacerme de ti, primero me tienes que entregar tu miraculous-habló el villano de ojos azul claro extendiendo su mano hacia el héroe.

-¡Nunca lo haré!-exclamó Lordbug cubriéndose su oído derecho con su mano ocultando su aro potara.

-¿En serio piensas que tienes opción, Lord-bug?-preguntó Orange Fox al tiempo que los misiles y bombas se alejaban unos centímetros del héroe de cabellos lilas y se posicionaban hacia un edificio no muy lejos del hotel donde estaban-¡coopera conmigo y entrégame tu miraculous o el edificio de allí en frente va a ser derrumbado!-

-¡No tienes las agallas para hacer eso!

-Bien, tu lo pediste...-dijo Orange Fox encogiéndose de hombros, sopló unas notas en su flauta, lanzó una esfera de luz y al instante el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse al tiempo que varias personas huían con miedo de que aquel edificio les cayera encima.

-¡No, espera!-exclamó Lordbug, bajó la cabeza aceptando su derrota-está bien tu ganas-estaba a punto de quitarse su miraculous y entregárselo a Orange Fox pero apenas bajó la mirada, notó como una paloma pasaba volando por debajo del edificio, unos escombros cayeron sobre ésta sin hacerle daño alguno, ahí fue cuando el héroe se dio cuenta de cual era el verdadero poder del villano-¡era una ilusión! Así como la aparición del asteroide y la silueta de Dark Butterfly-elevó la mirada hacia Orange Fox poniéndose en posición de ataque-ese es tu verdadero poder ¿no es así, Orange Fox? ¡las ilusiones! los engaños ¡era tan lógico!-arrojó su yo-yo contra los misiles y las bombas desvaneciendolos, enredó velozmente su yo-yo sobre el villano; sin embargo, éste desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-agh, pero claro... tenía que ser tan astuto...-abrió su comunicador y llamó a Chat Noir-Chat Noir ¿Orange Fox está allí contigo?-

-No, y tampoco encuentro a Dark Butterfly-le respondió el héroe felino del otro lado de la pantalla mientras hablaba desde su brazalete plateado.

-Era obvio que eso pasaría ¡ya que ella jamás estuvo por aquí!

-¿Eh? ¡¿qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡si vimos su silueta hace unos momentos!

-¡No era ella quien estaba ahí! ¡Orange Fox estaba usando sus poderes para despistarnos! Crea ilusiones con su flauta ¡Dark Butterfly jamás estuvo aquí!

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-¡Exacto! Orange Fox no es un héroe de verdad, es solo otra víctima akumatizada de Dark Butterfly.

-¿Huh? Pero, espera, no lo entiendo ¿por qué él haría una cosa así?-preguntó Chat Noir hablando con su compañero de cabellos lilas desde la pantalla de su brazalete.

-Supongo que en parte tengo la culpa de que esto sucediera-respondió Lordbug apenado-yo... bueno, yo eche a perder su oportunidad de tener una cita con el chico del que está enamorado-

-_Lapis..._-pensó Chat Noir al reconocer de quien estaba hablando Lordbug, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su compañero hablarle otra vez desde la pantalla de su brazalete.

-Estoy casi seguro de que está yendo directo a hablar con él en su casa, te pasaré un mapa con las indicaciones ¡nos encontraremos allí!

-Por supuesto-respondió el héroe felino cortando la llamada, se incorporó de su lugar y miró hacia el horizonte-creo que ya sé hacia dónde se dirige...-

-¡Corte!-exclamó Toriyama-san al tiempo que las cámaras se apagaban-muy bien, excelente trabajo todos, tomemos un pequeño descanso para comer algo y reponer energías-bajó de su silla de director y se acercó a Gohan, Trunks y #17-muy buen trabajo chicos, sobre todo tú, Shigeru, quise decir, #17. Para ser tu primer debut en una serie de televisión, debo reconocer que lo hiciste bien-

-Muchas gracias, Toriyama-san-le agradeció el chico de cabellos oscuros haciendole una reverencia al robot, sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, desvió la mirada topándose con Gohan junto a él.

-Oye, #17 ¿no quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y con Trunks? conozco un lugar concurrido donde podemos comer sin que nadie nos moleste o sepa quienes somos-le preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-De acuerdo, se oye genial. Me vendría bien almorzar con mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo, así podríamos conocernos mejor-respondió #17 accediendo a la propuesta de Gohan y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-¿tu qué opinas, Trunks? no estaría mal ir a comer los tres juntos, tú, yo y Gohan. A menos que la idea te ponga celoso-

-A mi me da igual, si Gohan quiere que vayamos a almorzar los tres juntos, respetaré su decisión-respondió Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba sufriendo por que ahora no podría pasar tiempo a solas con su novio durante la hora del almuerzo.

Los tres salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a un restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiran Shibuya, al llegar tuvieron que esperar en una larga fila que se extendía hasta la puerta del restaurante para poder entrar. Transcurridos esos veinte minutos, se decidieron tomar asiento en una mesa junto a la pared no muy lejos de la puerta para después salir con más comodidad, #17 tomó asiento frente a Gohan y Trunks se sentó junto a su novio pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a #17, un chico se acercó a ellos con unos papeles en mano, indicándoles que antes de empezar a comer debían completar un pequeño formulario con sus preferencias para saber cómo les prepararían el ramen. Una vez que terminaron de completar dicho formulario, el chico los llevó a una maquina donde debían pagar el consumo y retirar un ticket donde figuraba el pedido para que la mesera los recogiera y llevara a la cocina.

-Vaya, no sabía que ordenar ramen tomara tanto trabajo-comentó #17 una vez que se sentó en su asiento frente a sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Cómo? ¿nunca antes habías ido a un restaurante de ramen?-preguntó Gohan arqueando una ceja confundido-creí que sabías cómo ordenar uno-

-Sí, lo sé pero, esta es la primera vez que realmente vengo a comer ramen en un restaurante, he intentado entrar antes pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

-Ouh, pobrecito. Bueno, no te preocupes, si vienes a comer con nosotros todos los días, te podemos enseñar como se hacen las cosas aquí en Tokio-le aconsejó el joven queriendo levantarle un poco el animo-yo vivo en Kioto, pero he trabajado tanto tiempo aquí que ya considero esta ciudad mi segundo hogar-

-Gracias, Gohan. Eso es muy amable de tu parte-le dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Gohan y la frotaba suavemente con su pulgar. Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo y celoso al mismo tiempo, reaccionó al ver a la mesera aproximarse hacia ellos con sus pedidos y tosió falsamente para llamar la atención de su novio y su compañero de trabajo.

-Odio tener que interrumpir este momento, pero... ahí viene la mesera con nuestros pedidos-les avisó el adolescente de cabellos lilas señalando a la mesera que se aproximaba hacia ellos con una bandeja de ramen en las manos.

-¡Es verdad! lo había olvidado por completo ¡gracias por avisarnos, Trunks!-le dijo #17 soltando su mano de la de Gohan mientras le sonreía de forma amistosa.

-No te lo decía a ti, le estaba hablando a **mi** novio-le respondió Trunks molesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi" para que #17 entendiera que nadie podía insinuarse a Gohan ni coquetearle de esa manera excepto él, la mesera llegó y colocó los bowls frente a cada uno.

Después de agradecerle por la comida, se retiró y los tres actores empezaron a comer sus ramen en silencio, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el restaurante disfrutando su almuerzo, ninguno de ellos se hablaba o cruzaba miradas, solo se dedicaban a beber el caldo del bowl o a recoger fideos con los palillos que la mesera les había dado para sostener los ingredientes del ramen, de vez en cuando, #17 desviaba su mirada de su comida para ver a Trunks, dirigió sus orbes azul claro hacia una de las meseras que estaba llevando otro pedido y una pequeña sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro. Sin que Trunks se diera cuenta, el joven de cabellos oscuros asomó su pie por debajo de la mesa con la intención de hacer que la mesera tropezara y se cayera al suelo para después echarle la culpa al adolescente de cabellos lilas frente a su novio, pero, al parecer, las cosas no le salieron como esperaba, ya que apenas colocó su pie fuera de la mesa, la chica tropezó y el bowl con ramen caliente cayó encima de Trunks, empapándolo de caldo caliente, cubriéndolo de fideos y rebanadas de carne de cerdo en su cabeza y hombros.

-¡Trunks! dioses ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su novio con preocupación, mientras tomaba una servilleta y lo ayudaba a secarse el caldo de su rostro y quitaba algunos fideos que se habían pegoteado en su cabello.

-S-sí, e-estoy bien...-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas apartando algunos fideos de su cabello y rostro-estoy bien...-añadió desviando su mirada hacia #17 con furia.

-¿P-por qué me miras así, Trunks?-preguntó el chico de ojos azul claro fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú, #17! Tu hiciste que la mesera se tropezara para ensuciarme con ramen a propósito ¡confiesalo!-exclamó Trunks con un tono de voz acusador, llamando la atención de casi todas las personas presentes en el restaurante, tanto dentro como fuera de él.

-¿Qué? ¿y cómo pude haber hecho algo así? ¡si estaba comiendo tranquilamente!-respondió #17 fingiendo inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros en su silla.

-¡No me mientas! Sé que tienes algo que ver con esto ¡de alguna forma tu hiciste que la mesera tropezara y volcara el ramen sobre mi!

-¡TRUNKS, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-le gritó Gohan haciendo que su novio se quedara callado, el joven de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de cómo lo había tratado y se tranquilizó un poco-lo siento, no quise gritarte, pero no me dejaste otra opción. En todo caso, #17 está diciendo la verdad ¿cómo pudo hacer que la mesera se tropezara si él estaba comiendo con nosotros?-

-P-pero... ¡Gohan! ¿tú tampoco me crees? ¡yo sé que fue Shigeru, quiero decir, #17, el que hizo que la mesera se tropezara!

-¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba para demostrar que él hizo algo así?-preguntó Gohan cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían ya que su novio tenía razón, no tenía prueba alguna de que #17 pudo haber hecho lo que acababa de pasar, salvo decirle que lo había visto mover su pie fuera de la mesa pero eso no sería suficiente para convencerlo. Así que simplemente volvió a cerrar la boca y desvió la mirada.

-No... no tengo pruebas que demuestren lo contrario...

-Perfecto, como no hay pruebas, entonces debemos descartar la teoría de que #17 es culpable y que no fue él quien hizo que la mesera se tropezara, Trunks.

* * *

Lordbug saltó los techos de los edficios de Tokio persiguiendo otra silueta de Dark Butterfly que Orange Fox se había ocupado de proyectar (por suerte, para cuando había llegado al estudio, Trunks fue a lavarse rápidamente para quitarse el ramen de su cuerpo antes de continuar con el rodaje), saltaba lo más veloz que podía para alcanzarla y de vez en cuando se transportaba con su yo-yo, hasta que aterrizó en la azotea del hotel Hilton Tokyo, prepraró su yo-yo para atacar a Dark Butterfly, pero apenas elevó su mirada, notó que la villana ya no estaba allí.

-_¿Y ahora a dónde pudo haber ido?_-pensó el héroe de cabellos lilas mirando a su alrededor, caminó lentamente por la azotea del hotel, cuando, accidentalmente, sin darse cuenta pisó un escaner cuya luz cambió de verde a rojo y al instante cientos de misiles y bombas aparecieron frente a él, estaba a punto de retroceder y salir corriendo pero alguien habló haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos.

-Yo no me alejaría ni un centímetro más si fuera tú-habló Orange Fox de pie a unos metros del héroe de cabellos lilas, quien elevó su mirada y arqueó una ceja confundido-¡no te preocupes, Lordbug! No quiero que seamos mejores amigos, pero al menos ya no puedes negar que no me conoces-

-Agh ¡Lapis!-exclamó Lordbug apretando los puños con furia, el villano zorro se molestó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del héroe.

-¡No soy Lapis! ¡mi nombre es Orange Fox!

-Tú no eres un héroe de verdad ¡eres otra víctima akumatizada de Dark Butterfly!

-¡Todos en Japón piensan que soy un héroe de verdad!-exclamó Orange Fox curioso-y eso incluye a Chat Noir-añadió con un tono de voz y sonrisa seductoras, pero enseguida regresó a su estado de furia contra aquel héroe de cabellos lilas-¡así que a partir de hoy nunca más me dirás que soy un mentiroso! ¡porque desde ahora todos creerán que tú eres un mentiroso!-

-¡Orange Fox, deja de perder tu tiempo y toma el miraculous de Lordbug! Es su aro en su oído derecho-le ordenó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite.

-Pero, antes de deshacerme de ti, primero me tienes que entregar tu miraculous-habló el villano de ojos azul claro extendiendo su mano hacia el héroe.

-¡Nunca lo haré!-exclamó Lordbug cubriéndose su oído derecho con su mano ocultando su aro potara.

-¿En serio piensas que tienes opción, Lord-bug?-preguntó Orange Fox al tiempo que los misiles y bombas se alejaban unos centímetros del héroe de cabellos lilas y se posicionaban hacia un edificio no muy lejos del hotel donde estaban-¡coopera conmigo y entrégame tu miraculous o el edificio de allí en frente va a ser derrumbado!-

-¡No tienes las agallas para hacer eso!

-Bien, tu lo pediste...-dijo Orange Fox encogiéndose de hombros, sopló unas notas en su flauta, lanzó una esfera de luz y al instante el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse al tiempo que varias personas huían con miedo de que aquel edificio les cayera encima.

-¡No, espera!-exclamó Lordbug, bajó la cabeza aceptando su derrota-está bien tu ganas-estaba a punto de quitarse su miraculous y entregárselo a Orange Fox pero apenas bajó la mirada, notó como una paloma pasaba volando por debajo del edificio, unos escombros cayeron sobre ésta sin hacerle daño alguno, ahí fue cuando el héroe se dio cuenta de cual era el verdadero poder del villano-¡era una ilusión! Así como la aparición del asteroide y la silueta de Dark Butterfly-elevó la mirada hacia Orange Fox poniéndose en posición de ataque-ese es tu verdadero poder ¿no es así, Orange Fox? ¡las ilusiones! los engaños ¡era tan lógico!-arrojó su yo-yo contra los misiles y las bombas desvaneciendolos, enredó velozmente su yo-yo sobre el villano; sin embargo, éste desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-agh, pero claro... tenía que ser tan astuto...-abrió su comunicador y llamó a Chat Noir-Chat Noir ¿Orange Fox está allí contigo?-

-No, y tampoco encuentro a Dark Butterfly-le respondió el héroe felino del otro lado de la pantalla mientras hablaba desde su brazalete plateado.

-Era obvio que eso pasaría ¡ya que ella jamás estuvo por aquí!

-¿Eh? ¡¿qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡si vimos su silueta hace unos momentos!

-¡No era ella quien estaba ahí! ¡Orange Fox estaba usando sus poderes para despistarnos! Crea ilusiones con su flauta ¡Dark Butterfly jamás estuvo aquí!

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-¡Exacto! Orange Fox no es un héroe de verdad, es solo otra víctima akumatizada de Dark Butterfly.

-¿Huh? Pero, espera, no lo entiendo ¿por qué él haría una cosa así?-preguntó Chat Noir hablando con su compañero de cabellos lilas desde la pantalla de su brazalete.

-Supongo que en parte tengo la culpa de que esto sucediera-respondió Lordbug apenado-yo... bueno, yo eche a perder su oportunidad de tener una cita con el chico del que está enamorado-

-Lapis...-pensó Chat Noir al reconocer de quien estaba hablando Lordbug, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su compañero hablarle otra vez desde la pantalla de su brazalete.

-Estoy casi seguro de que está yendo directo a hablar con él en su casa, te pasaré un mapa con las indicaciones ¡nos encontraremos allí!

-Por supuesto-respondió el héroe felino cortando la llamada, se incorporó de su lugar y miró hacia el horizonte-creo que ya sé hacia dónde se dirige...-

Chat Noir llegó rápidamente a la casa Son mucho antes de que su compañero de cabellos lilas llegara, entró por la ventana del baño de su habitación y se destransformó volviendo a ser Gohan al tiempo que tomaba a Plagg entre sus manos.

-¡¿No serías más útil como Chat Noir en este preciso momento?!-preguntó el kwami similar a un gato un poco molesto, recostado boca abajo sobre las manos de su portador.

-Si Orange Fox está enamorado de mi, entonces hablaré con él siendo Gohan, no Chat Noir-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que salía del baño, soltaba a Plagg para que volara libre y caminaba hacia la ventana de su habitación-estoy seguro de que así lograré que entre en razón-

-¿En serio piensas que puedes detener a Orange Fox sin usar tus poderes?-preguntó Plagg con preocupación volando hacia su portador, en ese momento, Gohan se detuvo al ver a Orange Fox aterrizar en la cornisa de su ventana-¿o sin mi ayuda?-

-¡Plagg, ya está aquí! escóndete-murmuró el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, el kwami obedeció y fue a esconderse justo cuando el villano zorro acababa de entrar en la habitación de Gohan.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Orange Fox emocionado acercándose lentamente al adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Oye! H-hola ¿quién se supone que eres?

-¿Recuerdas el colgante que te enseñé en el santuario Meiji?-preguntó el villano zorro mostrando su colgante oculto debajo del pañuelo naranja que cubría su cuello-no sabía cómo confesártelo, así que vine a verte para demostrarte que no soy un mentiroso ¡de verdad soy un héroe!-

-¡¿Lapis?!-exclamó Gohan fingiendo sorpresa, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía.

-¡Puedes llamarme Orange Fox! Escucha, siento mucho lo que pasó antes, Lordbug tiene envidia porque sabe que soy más poderoso que él, de eso no hay dudas.

-Grr... te voy a enseñar que Lordbug no es solo un simple producto de tu imaginación, Orange Fox-murmuró el héroe de cabellos lilas con rabia observando lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de Gohan, abrió su comunicador y llamó a Chat Noir pero éste no respondía la llamada-¿qué se supone que está haciendo ahora? ¡cómo sea! ya no puedo esperarlo más tiempo-

Sin perder más tiempo, entró en la habitación del adolescente de cabellos oscuros con ayuda de su yo-yo, llamando la atención de Gohan y Orange Fox, éste se volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Es de esto de lo que yo te estaba hablando-exclamó el villano zorro desviando la mirada hacia Gohan y luego a Lordbug-¡está celoso de ti, de mi, de nosotros, de lo que tenemos!-se puso en posición de ataque-no te preocupes, Gohan. En cuanto me deshaga de Lordbug, podremos continuar con nuestra cita romántica-

-Uh... lamento desilusionarte, pero... en realidad no era una cita romántica-lo interrumpió Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca ligeramente avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, no, quiero decir, podría haber sido una pero... lo cierto es que yo acepté salir contigo por lástima ¡no tenemos porque pelear para solucionar esto!

-De acuerdo ¿podrías salir de aquí un momento?-le preguntó Lordbug amablemente-este es un asunto entre este presumido y yo-Gohan obedeció y volvió al baño a pasos apresurados, Plagg salió de su escondite y se dirigió volando velozmente al baño antes de que el héroe de cabellos lilas y el villano zorro lo notaran, una vez que Gohan se fue, Lordbug sacó su espada y se puso en posición de ataque frente a Orange Fox-¡oye tú! ¡deja de andar creyendo que todas tus mentiras son reales!-

-Así que ¿tenía razón o no tenía razón?-preguntó Plagg ya estando encerrado en el baño con su portador.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir a pelear-respondió Gohan con determinación-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Lordbug y Orange Fox comenzaron una batalla dentro de la habitación de Gohan, en la que al parecer Lordbug era el perdedor, ya que cada vez que intentaba atacar al villano zorro con su espada, éste bloqueaba sus ataques con su flauta, de pronto, la pelea se vió interrumpida al ver a Chat Noir en cuclillas en la cornisa de la ventana.

-Lamento la demora, pero tuve unas pequeñas dificultades técinicas...-habló el héroe felino mientras saltaba de la ventana quedando de pie frente a su compañero de cabellos lilas y el villano zorro-para encontrar el lugar-

Orange Fox rápidamente sopló unas notas en su flauta llamando la atención de Lordbug, arrojó una esfera de luz al suelo y al instante diez Orange Fox aparecieron junto a él. El héroe de cabellos lilas gruño con furia, arrojó su yo-yo contra todas aquellas ilusiones esfumándolas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero hacerlo fue en vano, porque apenas los Orange Fox falsos desaparecieron, no vio al verdadero por ninguna parte.

-¡¿Qué acaso ellos también eran ilusiones?!-preguntó Chat Noir perplejo.

-¡Chat Noir! se acaba de escapar ¡y se está llevando a Gohan con él!-exclamó Lordbug, el héroe felino reaccionó al ver a Orange Fox salir de la casa Son llevándose a Gohan con él mientras saltaba velozmente los techos de los edificios de Tokio.

-Tranquilo, es otra ilusión, no es el Gohan de verdad-dijo Chat Noir intentando calmar a su compañero de cabellos lilas, pero eso solo lo alteró aún más.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Uh, bueno, es que... ¡m-mis instintos me lo dicen! ¡y son legendarios!-respondió el héroe felino con nerviosismo.

-¿Ah sí? pues lo dudo mucho ¡Gohan ya no está aquí!-comentó Lordbug con sarcasmo buscando alrededor de la habitación y el baño, salió de éste y arrojó su yo-yo fuera de la ventana listo para salir de allí y detener a Orange Fox-¡vámos a buscarlo antes de que sea tarde!-

-Agh... no tiene caso que se lo explique de todos modos-pensó Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia el techo, salió por la ventana detrás de su compañero de cabellos lilas y ambos comenzaron a transportarse por las calles, techos y balcones de los edficios hasta llegar a la torre de Tokio, lugar donde alcanzaron a divisar a Orange Fox y a Gohan, el cual era aferrado firmemente de la muñeca por el villano y estaba colgando fuera de la torre unos metros alejado del suelo.

-Se los advierto por última vez ¡cooperen conmigo y entreguenme sus miraculous! o...-habló el villano zorro con un tono de voz amenazante al tiempo que Lordbug y Chat Noir se ponían en posición de ataque-¡despidanse para siempre de su querido amigo!-

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así? ¡yo pensé que lo amabas!-gritó Lordbug sin poder creer lo que Orange Fox estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de lograr que él y Chat Noir se rindieran.

-Sí ¡pero no tanto como disfrutar verlos a ustedes sufrir!-le respondió Orange Fox furioso, elevó un poco a Gohan haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran cerca uno del otro-no hay rencores ¿verdad?-

-¡No creo nada de lo que dices! Es otra de tus ilusiones para hacer que nos rindamos ante ti-le dijo Chat Noir con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

-Oh ¿en serio quieres comprobar que no es una ilusión?-lentamente Orange Fox comenzó a retirar sus dedos uno por uno aflojando más su agarre en la muñeca de Gohan-¡1... 2... 3...!-

-¡NO, ESPERA!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas intentando detenerlo, bajó la cabeza nuevamente reconociendo su derrota y comenzó a quitarse su miraculous para dárselo al villano zorro.

-¡No hagas esto, Lordbug!-le gritó Chat Noir al borde de la desesperación, velozmente sacó una estrella ninja y las arrojó contra Gohan y Orange Fox desapareciendo frente a los ojos del héroe de cabellos lilas, Orange Fox apareció del otro lado de la torre gruñendo con furia.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo Lordbug viendo al villano zorro, éste comenzó a trepar la torre con los héroes siguiéndolo detrás, apenas llegó al observatorio de la torre, tocó unas notas en su flauta y para cuando Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaron, se toparon con un ejercito de Orange Fox frente a ellos-_¡lucky charm!_\- arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: una caja que adentro contenía una barra de chocolate envuelta en papel aluminio-¡creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo vencer a Orange Fox!-

-¿Con una barra de chocolate?

-Confía en mi por un segundo, sé lo que hago.

-¿Muy bien? **¡cataclismo!**-exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Lordbug plegó el papel aluminio que envolvía el chocolate y lo posicionó contra el sol haciendo que su luz se proyectara contra los Orange Fox, pero solo uno se cubrió los ojos al sentir la luz encandilándolo y ahí el héroe de cabellos lilas supo cual era el verdadero. Chat Noir pegó un salto, pasó su mano sobre las vigas de metal e hizo que éstas se oxidaran y cayeran junto con Orange Fox, quien quedó atrapado en una jaula improvisada.

-¡Mira eso, quedáste atrapado como un ratón!-exclamó Lordbug burlonamente mientras Orange Fox buscaba una forma de salir de esa jaula sin éxito alguno, le quitó su pañuelo naranja, arrancó el colgante de su cuello y lo arrojó al piso aplastándolo con su bota liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del colgante y se alejó volando de allí-ya se acabaron los problemas, akuma-abrió un botón secreto de su yo-yo preparándose para purificar a la mariposa-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente arrojó su yo-yo capturando al akuma y lo atrajo hacia sí-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el mismo botón liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa-tomó la barra de chocolate y la lanzó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-la barra de chocolate se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por la torre reparando el colgante roto, deshicieron la jaula que atrapaba a Orange Fox y su transformación también se desvaneció devolviendo a Lapis a su aspecto original-Lapis ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué? ¿Lord-bug?-murmuró el chico de ojos azul claro mirándolo ligeramente confundido.

-Yo... siento mucho lo que dije antes en el santuario Meiji... nunca debí tratarte así, de verdad lo siento-se disculpó el héroe de cabellos lilas colocando una mano sobre su hombro, pero Lapis lo apartó de un manotazo.

-No importa, tenías razón todo este tiempo ¡tú y yo jamás seremos amigos!-le respondió Lapis tajantemente, recogió su colgante con un dije en forma de cola de zorro y salió de la torre dejando a ambos héroes con la palabra en la boca.

-Wow, eso sí que debió doler-comentó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-La furia sigue dentro de ese chico ¡no te has librado de Orange Fox aún, Lordbug!-exclamó Dark Butterfly con un tono amenazante desde su escondite-¡y presiento que muy pronto se acercará el día en que yo te derrote!-

-Aún nos queda un enigma por resolver, Chat Noir-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino con preocupación-y el enigma es ¿dónde está el verdadero Son Gohan?-

-Oh, no te preocupes por él. Probablemente ya fue transportado de regreso a su casa-respondió Chat Noir despreocupadamente.

-¡Tengo que ir a ver que esté bien!

-No, espera. Yo iré a revisar ¡vas a destransformarte pronto!-lo detuvo el héroe felino viendo que a su compañero le quedaban solo cuatro minutos para regresar a la normalidad.

-Y tú también-le dijo Lordbug señalando su anillo, Chat Noir estaba a punto de decir algo pero el héroe de cabellos lilas lo interrumpió-¡suficiente, no sigamos peleando por esto! Yo iré a ver que Gohan esté bien-

Arrojó su yo-yo, bajó velozmente de la torre de Tokio y comenzó a transportarse rumbo a la casa Son. Chat Noir vió a su compañero alejarse de allí y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-¡Demonios! ¿por qué tiene que ser tan obstinado?-se preguntó a si mismo-¡es tan... tan...! encantador-añadió con un pequeño suspiro enamorado, rápidamente reaccionó y se dirigió a su casa por otro atajo antes de que el héroe de cabellos lilas llegara y notara que no estaba allí.

Lordbug entró por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan, Chat Noir entró por la ventana del baño y se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta bloqueándola. El héroe de cabellos lilas sintió los pasos en el baño y se acercó corriendo a la puerta.

-¿Gohan? ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Lordbug desde la puerta, Chat Noir reaccionó rápido, se destransformó volviendo a ser Gohan, se quitó la ropa, abrió la llave del agua caliente llenando la bañera y se metió dentro de ella sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces-¿me dejas entrar?-justo cuando el héroe de cabellos lilas acaba de abrir la puerta para pasar, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta de que Gohan se estaba bañando y rápidamente cerró la puerta-u-uh... h-hola ¡soy Lordbug! y-yo... q-quería saber si todo está en orden-

-S-sí, por supuesto. Pensé en tomar un baño para relajarme y olvidar todo lo que paso-le respondió Gohan.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces supongo que me iré y te dejaré relajarte en paz.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

Lordbug se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de irse, apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, Gohan hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ambos suspiraron, el héroe de cabellos lilas arrojó su yo-yo fuera de la habitación y salió de allí para que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros pudiera terminar de disfrutar su baño tranquilo. Gohan reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió de la bañera y corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, pero apenas llegó a la ventana, Lordbug ya se había ido.

* * *

Trunks estaba de vuelta en la Corporación Capsula sentado en el césped del jardín trasero mirando el libro marrón que había tomado Tikki de la basura en el santuario Meiji con una mirada melancólica.

-No entiendo porque Gohan tenía este libro de héroes, pudo haber sido mi acercamiento a él sin usar mi antifaz de Lordbug-pensó Trunks en voz alta mientras soltaba un suspiro-pero, lo comprendo, Tikki. No podemos devolvérselo ahora-

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Trunks-le dijo la pequeña kwami desviando la mirada de las páginas de aquel libro para ver a su portador-¡pero esta información es muy valiosa!-

-¿Información? pero lo único que hay escrito son códigos y simbología china incomprensible-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Conozco a un hombre que ha estado buscando este libro por mucho tiempo, él sabará como descifrar los códigos.

-Aún así ¿qué tiene de interesante este libro de todos modos?

-¡Contiene los secretos de todos los miraculous, así como sus poderes ocultos! ¡este libro es sagrado! Y es muy peligroso si un villano llega a poner sus manos en él ¡tenemos que ir con este hombre y llevarselo!

-Espera, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, Tikki-la interrumpió Trunks-¿quién es este hombre? Y ¿cómo se llama? ¿por qué debemos darle este libro?-

-Él es el gran guardián de los miraculous-le respondió la pequeña kwami roja a su portador-y creo que ya estás listo para ir conmigo a conocerlo-

-¿Qué?

* * *

Gohan daba vueltas por su habitación revolviendo sus cosas y su mochila buscando el libro que le pertenecía a su madre, pero al parecer no estaba allí, quizás lo había olvidado en la escuela y no se había dado cuenta. Le sería más fácil buscarlo si Plagg lo ayudara, pero el kwami negro similar a un gato estaba recostado en la cama de su portador devorando su cuarto queso camembert.

-¡Oye, Plagg!-lo llamó Gohan sacándolo de su estado de relajación-¿acaso tú tomaste el libro de mi mamá?-

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa vieja y mohosa?-preguntó Plagg con un trozo de queso entre las patas-pff ¡por supuesto que no! no me gusta leer ¿lo sabías?-

-Si ella descubre que su libro desapareció, su ira será mucho peor que la de Dark Butterfly.

* * *

Trunks caminó con Tikki por la costa de Tokio y llegó a la misma casa de madera rosa con tejas rojas a la que había ido la primera vez, cuando tuvo que curar a su kwami. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de madera blanca, llegó a una puerta con tejido de alambre, golpeó suavemente y esperó, mágicamente la puerta de la casa se abrió, el preadolescente y su kwami entraron, avanzaron hacia la sala de estar y se encontraron con un anciano que usaba gafas de sol sentado en medio del televisor y la mesita de café.

-Adelante, toma asiento, Lordbug-dijo aquel hombre con amabilidad al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks y Tikki se miraron un poco confundidos, pero no cuestionó lo que le dijo, se acercó y tomó asiento frente a la mesita de café y ese anciano.

Al acabar la grabación, todos se prepararon para volver a sus casas, sin embargo, Toriyama-san tenía otros planes. El robot les pidió a todos los actores presentes ese día que volvieran al set, puesto que debía anunciarles algo muy importante antes de que todos se fueran del trabajo y regresaran definitivamente a descansar a sus casas.

-¡Atención todos! Sé que este año ha sido muy duro y algunos han estado al borde del agotamiento por trabajar horas extra-habló Toriyama-san al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia Gohan y de nuevo hacia los demás actores-pero, quería decirles que ha sido un honor trabajar en esta primera temporada de _"Miraculous Dragon Ball"_ con todos ustedes-al instante los actores comenzaron a celebrar pensando que quizás el robot les daría un merecido descanso y no tendrían que trabajar por un tiempo-pero ¡no celebren antes de tiempo! porque mientras estábamos grabando el último episodio, tuve una premonición-

-¿Y qué tipo de premonición tuvo ahora, Toriyama-san?-preguntó Chi-chi con curiosidad.

-Pues, en mi premonición había personajes nuevos, villanos poderosos, Queen Bee, transformaciones, poderes ocultos ¡y muchas cosas más!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la serie?-preguntó Trunks rascándose la cabeza ligeramente confundido.

-¡Tiene que ver con todo, pequeño Trunks!-le respondió Toriyama-san elevando sus manos pinza al cielo-así que, estén preparados, ¡porque dentro de unos meses comenzarán los castings para buscar a los nuevos actores que participarán en la segunda temporada de Miraculous Dragon Ball!-


End file.
